En busca del Primogénito
by Sole Koketa-Chan
Summary: algún día conocerás a tus padres Satoshi, se que lo harás, y hasta ese momento yo te cuidare...
1. Ojos de Padre

hola, buenas, como sea ^^

aqui les dejo un fic que he estado trabajando algun tiempo, lo publico aqui recien, aunque ya llevo tiempo publicandolo en otro foro llamado Mundo Sasusaku bajo el seudonimo de sole-chan

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p>Siempre alguien ha de estar solo. La vida muchas veces no nos ayuda en lo más mínimo y en muchas otras perjudica.<p>

Ser millonario a veces solo te hace estar mas solo de lo que la gente cree. Amigos por vanidad, que se acercan como las sombras, solo están contigo cuando el sol más brilla, pero que se alejan de ti cuando entras en las penumbras.

Ser atractivo muchas veces te hace estar solo, las apariencias, esas que tanto privilegiamos, esas por las que juzgamos y nos dejamos llevar, son engañadoras, la verdad es que nadie sabe en quien confiar ni nadie desea confiar en ti.

Muchas veces el matrimonio no es la opción, estar con alguien solo te hace sentirte más solo que antes…

Tan solo como aquellos ojos negros y cabellos azabaches siempre estuvieron…

La alegría llega pronto, pero tan pronto como llega se termina, para luego, después de todo el sufrimiento, de la agonía, volver y que puedas apreciarla con más fuerza.

Aquellos pequeños ojos negros que eran lo único que a aquel hombre solitario animaban…

Se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, y le hacía feliz estar allí. En sus brazos un pequeño niño, no tendría más de cinco meses de edad, sus ojos apenas conocían el mundo, pero reconocían demasiado bien a aquel hombre que le cargaba.

Ese lugar donde podía sentirse completo quizás era el menos esperado, pero así era. Paredes de un color celeste muy suave, dibujos de nubes y autitos pintados en aquel tenue color celeste, un estante repleto de juguetes, un armario con mucha ropita y en medio de aquella habitación, una cuna, amplia y cómoda.

- **buenas noches hijo** –susurro aquel hombre de ojos negros mirando enternecidamente al pequeño mientras lo dejaba con cuidado máximo en la cuna y le cubría suavemente con las mantitas-

- **pa…** -balbuceo apenas el pequeño bebe intentando estirar sus brazos hasta aquel hombre-

- **si campeón, soy tu papá** –sonrió feliz aquel muchacho de 19 años de edad tomando con uno de sus dedos la pequeña mano de aquel bebito-

Sonrió al ver como aquel pequeño cerraba sus pequeños ojos negros dejando ver solo su cabello rojo y una tenue sonrisa, como la que solo las criaturas más inocentes pueden hacer cuando se encariñan con alguien.

- **buenas noches pequeño** –susurro el azabache dejando la manito de su hijo con cuidado sin despegar la vista de aquel niño por ningún instante, aquella mirada de ternura que solo un padre puede transmitirle a su hijo-

- **yo sigo sin entender que le ves a ese bebe** –expreso con mal tono una voz femenina proveniente de la entrada de la habitación del pequeño bebe-

- **fácil, es mi hijo, Karin, yo no sé como tú siendo la madre de él no sientes cariño por el** –expreso con molestia el azabache, su tono no era fuerte, controlo el volumen solo para no hacer despertarse a aquel bebito que el tanto amaba-

- **es fácil Sasuke, yo nunca quise tener hijos, por mi hubiera abortado, nada mas lo tuve porque tú fuiste quien insistió en que lo tuviera** –expreso de forma calmada aquella mujer de lentes arreglándoselos sin dejar de mirar al azabache-

- **¡no vuelvas a decir eso!** –expreso de forma golpeada, pero sin subir el volumen para no despertar al bebe, por lo que se alejo de la cuna para ir directamente con aquella pelirroja- es un bebe Karin, es nuestra sangre, es nuestro hijo –hablo molesto, lo denotaban sus ojos negros, un brillo de furia mas allá de lo que alguien podría estarlo y no controlarse si no estuviéramos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha-

- **si Sasuke, lo que digas** –expreso sonriendo coqueta la mujer acercándose a él y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa- si lo deseas, ¿quieres castigarme por portarme mal? –Pregunto de forma insinuante aquella mujer haciendo al Uchiha fruncir el ceño como jamás lo había hecho-

- **claro que no** –expreso tomando las muñecas de la mujer y apartándola de su perímetro, sus ojos mostraban rabia, ira, aquella mujer tenía la capacidad de hacer que toda su felicidad se fuera a la basura en tan solo un segundo-

- **vamos, hace mucho que no jugamos, te la pasas en tu trabajo y lo que queda con ese bebe** –expreso de forma déspota la mujer apuntando con su mirada al pequeño que ya estaba durmiendo y permanecía ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor-

- **solo te gusta hacer las cosas, pero después no cargas con ella, me enfermas de verdad, no hare nada contigo sabiendo que podría traer a otro niño a este mundo a sufrir porque su madre no le quiere** –molestia, eso sentía, su voz la reflejaba, deseaba mandar a aquella mujer al otro lado del mundo, pero lamentablemente era la madre de su hijo y como fuese debía mantenerla con él-

- **para eso hay pastillas cariño, condones y demás** –volvió a expresar coqueta la mujer, no tenía en sus planes dejar al azabache escapar, valía demasiado para ella, pero claro, no sentimentalmente hablando-

- **no te me acerques hasta que aprendas a pensar, seré hombre, pero no soy un animal que sucumbe al placer, cosa que ya ni siquiera me das** –sentencio el azabache con los puños apretados dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, sabia controlarse, era un caballero, pero ella excedía su límite de paciencia-

- **esto es tu culpa** –susurro mirando con odio a aquel inocente bebe que yacía dormido plácidamente en el lugar más cómodo del mundo y soñando en su pequeña nube- **si no fuera por ti, todo seguiría igual, me pregunto… si me deshago de ti** –sonrió complacida aquella mujer tomando una almohada y acercándose a la pequeña cuna muy lentamente-

No pudo avanzar más, sintió como le agarraban de detrás de su blusa y la jalaban. Cayó al suelo de sentón sin entender lo que sucedió, cosa que entendió al ver al azabache de pie frente a la cuna, mirándole en el suelo desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos furiosos, una vista que jamás pensó ver en ese hombre, algo que le calaba los huesos a cualquier persona viva, pero que a la vez le hacía más atrayente de él, por supuesto, solo físicamente.

- **no te atrevas a cometer una locura, porque lo que tú le hagas a mi hijo, te pasara peor a ti** –amenazo aquel hombre sin piedad alguna, sin en ningún momento relajar su rostro ni dejar de mirar a la pelirroja- **dormiré aquí hasta nuevo aviso, traeré un sofá o algo aunque la verdad eso no te concierne mucho** –volvió a hablar informándole su decisión a su esposa, realmente estaba furico con ella, pero el miedo de que algo le hiciera a su hijo mientras él estaba lejos de aquel seguro cuarto era lo que mas temía, pasaría allí toda las noches hasta que su pequeño supiera hablar si era necesario-

- **lo detesto** –susurro con ira la pelirroja colocándose de pie y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, haría caer de nuevo al azabache o se vengaría de ese bebe, lo que pasara primero, pero algo haría-

Un mes pasó rápidamente. Este día hace seis meses su mundo de soledad y monotonía se alimono con la llegada de aquellos inocentes ojos negros que le miraban e inconscientemente le llamaban con inocencia pidiendo su protección y resguardo, cosa que él como su padre encantado le daría por el resto de su vida.

No todo es perfecto, las cosas van muy mal con su esposa, como todos esperábamos, de mal en peor. Sasuke siempre cuidaba de no dejar a su pequeño solo, así que si tenía que salir, contrataba a empleadas para que lo cuidaran especialmente de su hijo. Karin por su parte tenía rabia acumulada, no encontraba oportunidad de hacer algo, el azabache era muy inteligente y no le daba espacio para nada, ni para intentar reconquistarlo ni para hacerle algo a aquel niño de ahora seis meses.

Toda esa situación no era más que una bomba de tiempo, las cosas explotaron, ya no soportaban mas, así que azabache tomo un aseria decisión, ya nada importaba, no dejaría que algo malo sucediese nuevamente en su vida, es así como este día tan especial en que su pequeñito cumplía seis meses Sasuke decidió celebrarlo de manera muy particular, primero llamando a Karin a su oficina, típico, ella pensando otras cosas acepto, mas solo era la jugada del azabache y sería la última jugada de él.

- **ya llegue amor** –escucho hablar intentando sonar coqueta a aquella voz insoportable entrando en su oficina-

- **Hmp, siéntate** –ordeno frio el azabache el cual miro a aquella pelirroja, se notaba que algo pensaba ella respecto a la situación, con ese vestido rojo apretado y muy escotado, aquellos zapatos de tacón aguja alto y su maquillaje impecable, podía decidir fácilmente las intenciones de ella, las cuales eran muy diferentes a las de el-

- **a tus ordenes** –sonrió nuevamente "coqueta" acercándose al azabache y sentándose en sus piernas dejando todo su escote a la vista de esos oscuros ojos negros intentando incitarlos-

- **dije siéntate, no pónteme encima** –reclamo con fastidio aquel ojinegro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza intentando no perder el control de sí mismo, un error y todos iría a la basura-

- **no seas tímido amor, después de todo aun no has visto nada de lo que alguna vez viste** –sonrió aun mas coqueta con un tono de voz insinuante mientras sus brazos se posaban en el cuello del azabache abrazándole y acercando su rostro al frio e incorruptible rostro de el-

- **siéntate allí si quieres, pero no cerca de mi** –musito de la nada el Uchiha con molestia parándose de golpe y dejando a la pelirroja sentada en su silla del escritorio para luego el sentarse en la otra que estaba frente al escritorio-

- **¿para qué me llamaste tan repentinamente Sasuke?, pensé que querías que nos reconciliáramos** –hablo con cierta duda y esperanza en la voz aquella pelirroja, es decir, cuando aun viviendo juntos no le hablaba ni para saludarle o solo para pelear podía tener sus esperanzas con aquel llamado-

- **Tú sabes que no es mi estilo andar con rodeos Karin, así que seré sumamente breve, quiero el divorcio** –expreso el azabache con seriedad total dejando fría a la pelirroja, después de todo, ella jamás se habría esperado esa situación-

- **¡Qué! ¡¿Esto es una broma verdad?** –Expreso alterada y aceleradamente la mujer de cabello rojo parándose inmediatamente de la silla donde antes estaba sentada-

- **claro que no, pero no es todo, quiero la custodia de Yusuke** –expreso de forma igualmente seria su segunda petición el Uchiha mirando a la pelirroja quien parecía no importarle lo dicho-

- **sabes que no puedes separarte de mí, recuerda que quedarías en banca rota, después de todo nos casamos sin separación de bienes** –jugo su carta magistral aquella pelirroja sonriendo de medio lado, con eso tenía ganada la partida o eso creía-

- **no me preocupo de eso, estuve aguantándote estos 2 años solo para encontrar evidencia, si tú me eras infiel, cosa que ambos sabemos es verdad y tengo pruebas para demostrarlo, tú te quedas sin nada** –expreso con una mueca de media sonrisa de superioridad el azabache matándole la jugada a la pelirroja quien palideció de un momento a otro-

- **¡no puedes hacerme esto Sasuke! Además… además… Yusuke se iría conmigo** –volvió a encontrar un mal pretexto aquella mujer ya desesperándose por la situación, cosa que le jugaba mas en contra que a favor-

- **graso error, también puedo comprobar que tu nunca lo has cuidado y que yo siempre me he hecho cargo de él sin tu ayuda ni afectiva ni económica, así que él se queda conmigo y tu sin nada** –golpeo por última vez su mandato el Uchiha mostrando todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, había planeado todo perfectamente y ese momento lo había esperado desde ya mucho tiempo-

- **no Sasuke, no puedes hacerme esto** –expreso pálida la pelirroja caminando apresuradamente hasta el Uchiha y tomándole del brazo de forma desesperada-

- **ya lo hice Karin** –hablo frio aquel azabache soltando su brazo del agarre de la pelirroja para luego mirarle con toda la frialdad que su ser podía reflejar- **ya presente el divorcio, tengo videos de ti intentando hacerle daño a Yusuke por lo que está en proceso una orden de alejamiento y te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida en 72 horas a partir de este instante** –termino de informar y exigir el azabache volviendo a sentarse con tranquilidad en su asiento sin querer ya mirar a la pelirroja la cual tenía su rostro pasando de la palidez al rojo de enojo-

- **¡te arrepentirás Uchiha! ¡Hare que te quedes conmigo!** –Amenazo la pelirroja al salir corriendo de la oficina del azabache, algo haría, eso sería seguro-

- **jamás maldita zorra** –susurro el Uchiha sacando un sobre de muchas fotos de su cajón, fotos y documentación que tenía como prueba de todo lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja-

OoOoOoO

Dormía muy plácidamente en aquella habitación, luego de su leche cualquier bebe quiere una siesta. Adoraba su pequeña cuna, soñando desde ella todo lo que había vivido, pero por sobre todo con aquellos cálidos ojos negros y aquellas fuertes manos que lo mecían cada mañana antes de irse y dejarle en su cuna.

El sonido de algo le despertó, era la puerta de su habitación, ya era un acto reflejo de aquel pequeño que al abrirse la puerta el despertara para nuevamente ver aquellos cálidos ojos negros que le cuidaban la mayor parte del día y casi toda la noche, aunque lamentablemente este no era el caso.

En la puerta de aquella habitación había mucho ruido. Dos mujeres, una discutiendo, furiosa, queriendo entrar a aquella habitación, y la otra algo más sumisa tapándole la entrada a la pelirroja.

- **señora, lo siento pero tengo órdenes de no dejarla pasar a esta habitación** –expreso con algo de miedo la empleada de la mansión tapándole la puerta a la aun esposa del dueño de aquella mansión-

- **¡soy la dueña de esta casa y la madre de ese niño y tengo derecho a acercarme a él!** –expreso alterada la pelirroja haciendo uso de su poder por sobre la empleada-

- **pero señora, el señor Uchiha lo ordeno** –se excusaba con miedo la empleada, no podía contradecir a sus empleadores, y allí tenia la disputa entre el que le daba trabajo y la esposa de este-

- **¡si quiero puedo despedirte ahora mismo! ¡Así que o me deja entrar o se va de patitas a la calle!** –amenazo aun mas alterada la pelirroja apuntando hacia la entrada de la mansión haciendo alusión a que le echaría-

- **s-si señora Karin, está bien** –se hizo a un lado la empleada con un mal presentimiento y una sensación extraña en el estomago mientras que la pelirroja no desaprovecho ni un solo instante para entrar en la habitación-

Nuevamente sus ojitos negros estaban abiertos esperando ver a su padre, mas esta vez pudo observar a una mujer de cabello rojo y de lentes a la cual reconocía muy vagamente, lamentablemente aunque ella fuera su madre, jamás le había sido muy cercana por lo que no le reconoció del todo. Sintió como esa mujer le tomaba en brazos con poca delicadeza, no como el pelinegro que recordaba, si no que esta era algo más brusca y por sobre todo, la mueca de sonrisa que traía en su rostro era bastante falsa.

- **hola mi Yusuke** –hablo con sarcástica ternura la pelirroja quien tenía al pequeño de tan solo seis meses en sus brazos mirándole con suma inocencia-

- **pa… pa** –balbuceo apenas el pequeño quien miro apenas al resto del cuarto buscando aquellos ojos negros que el ya reconocía y quería demasiado-

- **no Yusuke, no veras a tu padre hoy… ni nunca más…** -expreso la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa agarrando una pequeña mochila y saliendo del cuarto del bebe con él en brazos-

OoOoOoO

Ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y era la hora en que el siempre llegaba a su casa. Podría ser un día como cualquiera pero para el no, ese día era precisamente cuando su pequeñito de ojos tan negros como los suyos cumplía exactamente seis meses. Entro en su casa como cualquier día, solo que esta vez venia con una bola en sus manos donde traía un pequeño regalo envuelto por el mes sexto que su hijo cumplía, ese regalo era muy especial, un pequeño balón de futbol mediado, ya se hacia ilusiones de que cuando aprendiera a patear llevarlo a jugar con él y un balón.

- **señor… qué bueno que llego… lo lamento señor… ¡lo lamento mucho!** –Expreso algo alterada la mujer que el mismo había contratado al pararse frente a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

- **¿Qué ocurrió?** –le pregunto enseguida al ver lo alterada que aquella mujer estaba, algo malo pasaba y temía lo peor, lo sentía, algo en su mente se lo decía-

- **llego la señora Karin y me amenazo con despedirme si no la dejaba ver al pequeño Yusuke, luego salió con él y una mochila, después de eso ya no he vuelto a saber de ella ni de Yusuke** –explico llorando la mujer mientras se tapaba los ojos con mucha culpa y preocupación-

- **Yusuke…** -susurro ido el pelinegro sin poder asimilar completamente la situación-

Dejo caer automáticamente aquel pequeño regalo envuelto al suelo, el shock era mucho. Antes de siquiera poder asimilarlo su estomago se apretó y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Sabía que si Karin se había llevado a su pequeño nada bueno podía pasar, le aterraban las opciones y a cada momento pasaba una peor por su mente. El llanto de su empleada y los zapatos de tacón de alguien caminando a sus espaldas le hicieron volver a mundo de un momento a otro.

Su cabello rojo le hizo enfurecer, su mirada maliciosamente juguetona le miraba como si fuese un ignorante, su rabia crecía a casa instante por el tan solo hecho de verla allí parada y saber que ella tenía a su hijo en su poder.

- **hola amorcito** –saludo de forma coqueta y juguetona la de lentes haciendo uso de su mejor cara de ignorancia-

- **¡¿Qué mierda hiciste Karin?** –pregunto colérico el Uchiha, debía controlarse, ella sabia donde estaba su pequeño bebe y no podía hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera-

- **solo salí con mi hijo, ¿es tan malo?, yo pensé que tú querías que pasara más tiempo con el** –expreso de forma burlesca la mujer arreglándose sus lentes evitando la colérica mirada de su esposo-

- **¡¿Dónde está Yusuke? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?** –Pregunto a punto de explotar el Uchiha al momento de que agarro uno de los brazos de la pelirroja con brusquedad, mas esta no soltó ni un quejido, solo le miraba de forma burlesca-

- **como tú quisiste arruinarme la vida, solo te quite algo que te importaba** –hablo sonriendo de medio lado con crueldad la pelirroja soltándose del agarre del azabache que al momento que ella termino de hablar el palideció totalmente contrastando su rostro con la oscuridad de sus ojos-

- **no… no me digas que lo…** -prefirió dejar inconclusa la frase o mejor dicho, no pudo terminarla ya que su estomago se apretó aun mas de pensar en aquella aterradora posibilidad-

- **claro que no, no lo mate, iría presa y eso me privaría de hacer todo lo que quiera, así que lo di en adopción, como su madre, tenía el derecho de hacerlo** –dijo como si hablara de un tema cotidiano aquella mujer de cabello rojo sonriendo complacida de medio lado-

- **adopción…** –susurro completamente ido aquel azabache, quería desfallecer, quedar inconsciente y despertar para saber que fue un mal sueño, quería escuchar mal o que le diera un ataque y morirse en ese mismo instante, pero no deseaba por ningún motivo que aquel momento que estaba viviendo fuese real-

- **ahora si Sasukito, no tendremos que separarnos, todo podrá volver a ser diversión y amor como antes** –expreso sonriente aquella mujer como si sus problemas hubieran desaparecido para siempre, pero su rostro cambio no solo de expresión sino que de dirección al sentir el golpe de una bofetada en la mejilla-

- **vete de aquí…** -susurro apretando los dientes y conteniendo su ira el azabache, de verdad iba a explotar, no resistiría mucho mas apretando los puños, pero sabía que si hacia algo todo se iría a la basura y no abría marcha atrás-

- **Sasuke…** –susurro con algo de miedo aquella mujer tomándose la mejilla que ahora estaba roja por aquel golpe- **no te enfades cariño,** **podemos tener otro niño, ellos son reemplazables cariño** –expreso la pelirroja con toda la frialdad del mundo, como si hablara de una moneda de cambio-

- **¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Karin? ¡Estas totalmente enferma! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi vida completa! ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie le va a reemplazar! ¡Mucho menos tu!** –exploto completamente el Uchiha tomando de las muñecas a la pelirroja con total salvajismo, tanto que llego a gemir de dolor por su agarre, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya no aguantaba más y escucharla hablar así de su hijo, de forma tan ligera, fue lo que lo colmo completamente-

- **Sasuke… cálmate, podemos arreglar esto, soy tu mujer, tú me amas más que aun mocoso** –expreso con algo de miedo la pelirroja retrocediendo, había despertado a la bestia que el Uchiha tenía dentro, jamás se imagino esa faceta casi asesina del azabache-

- **¡Quiero que te vayas ahora! ¡Antes de que te estrangule porque ganas no me faltan!** –Grito aun más colérico el azabache soltando con brusquedad a la pelirroja quien cayó al suelo de sentón, pero se levanto rápidamente comenzando a correr hasta la salida evitando así la ira del azabache-

- **se-señor** –llamo con miedo la empleada del Uchiha a este, desbordaba odio, desbordaba ira y temía que fuera a cobrárselas con ella también, sobre todo cuando sus ojos negros se posaron sobre ella- **lo… lo siento mucho señor, de haberlo sabido… yo… yo jamás…** -empezó a hablar la mujer de forma entrecortada mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sentía la culpa en ella-

- **no prepares cena hoy tengo asuntos urgentes que atender** –expreso frio el azabache apretando los puños y los dientes sin siquiera mirar a su empleada- _**tranquilo mi niño… te encontrare, es una promesa, no dejare que esa maldita zorra se salga con la suya **_–pensaba e ideaba el azabache mientras caminaba hasta la salida de su mansión a toda velocidad, tomaría medidas inmediatas-

_Aunque lamentablemente, los efectos no lo serian…_


	2. En manos de una madre

Han pasado años, muchos y largos años en los cuales aquella habitación sigue intacta, sus paredes pintadas en celeste y aquellos estantes con muchos juguetes, al lado de la cuna una cama, la misma que el azabache utilizaba hace tiempo para dormir al lado de su pequeño y que ahora ambas permanecen vacías.

_Tiempo_

Aquel en el que el jamás ha desistido de encontrar a su hijo, cada cumpleaños el compra un regalo acorde a la edad que debería cumplir y lo deja en aquel armario donde los recuerdos de su pequeño aun se conservan como si él estuviera allí.

Su vida a parte de buscarle, es el trabajo, se niega a estar con otra mujer por temor a nuevamente perderlo todo.

Aquella mañana seria un día común para todos, menos para el destino el cual tenía preparada la primera de sus bromas. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, mucho trabajo como todos los días, estaba muy tranquilo y absorto en sus labores hasta que algo interrumpió aquel apacible omento. Unos ojos azules con cabellera rubia interrumpieron, como siempre, su mente no de la mejor manera.

- **¡Sasuke!** –Escucho gritar a cierto personaje que conocía muy bien mientras este entraba por la puerta, una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba y que aun así le sacaban de quicio-

- **¡Naruto deja de gritar tan temprano!** –se quejo el azabache tomándose la cabeza con molestia, inclusive una venita en su frente apareció en ella-

- **¡deja eso mismo ahora! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!** –casi ordeno el rubio mirando con un semblante de semiseriedad y un rastro de alegría en sus ojos, un brillo que él consideraba muy característico de ese rubio, sin embargo esta vez estaba tan extrañado que levanto una ceja- **¡encontramos a la persona a la que Karin le dio al pequeño Yusuke hace años! ¡Sabemos a dónde lo fue a dejar!** –Grito con emoción haciendo al azabache pararse de golpe y colocarse frente a él tomándole de los hombros-

- **¡estas completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo! ¡Si no es así te romperé la cara Naruto!** –Reclamo con esperanza en sus ojos el azabache mirando la sonrisa de alegría que esta tenía en el rostro-

- **¡si teme! ¡Nos enfocamos mal todo este tiempo pensando en que se había ido al extranjero! Según nos conto un tipo llamado Suigetzu, que fue quien se llevo al pequeño Yusuke, lo entrego a un hogar de Osaka** –informo con alegría el rubio, al fin estaban viendo resultados de tan ardua espera y esfuerzo por parte no solo del azabache, si no de el mismo-

- **Naruto… cancela todas mis reuniones, ¡voy a Osaka ahora mismo!** –ordeno el azabache con prisa al momento de salir corriendo de su oficina y dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo por el empujón que le dio-

- **maldito teme, ni las gracias da, bueno, ¿Qué puedo esperar?, digo, al fin va a ir a ver a su hijo después de tanto, quien diría que iría a Osa… un segundo…** -murmuro solo el rubio aun tirado en el suelo luego colocando ojos de platos parándose a la velocidad de la luz- **¡espérame teme! ¡Yo también quiero ir!** –grito a todo pulmón el rubio corriendo por donde se había ido su amigo, el también quería conocer a ese pequeño-

OoOoOoO

Pasado el medio día, en otro lugar del mundo, más específicamente un aeropuerto, vemos a otra persona. Figura esbelta, ojos alegres tan verdes como la joya más hermosa y cabellos rosas largos de color cerezo eran lo que lucía con tanto orgullo aquella mujer junto a una falda negra de tabillas con una blusa color blanca y zapatos de tacón.

_Pero ella no iba sola_

Un pequeño niño iba a su lado tomado de la mano. Cabellos rojos vivos y ojos negros despiertos, aquellos que todos consideraban como una mirada penetrante y fría, pero que a la pelirrosa le miraban con la mayor alegría y calidez del mundo.

- **¿a qué hora sale el avión a Tokio?** –Pregunto aquel muchacho de mirada oscura posada en aquella pelirrosa quien le miro con tranquilidad-

- **cerca de la una de la tarde Satoshi, no apresures, teníamos que venir con tiempo para registrarnos** –explico sonriente la pelirrosa mirando a aquel pequeño que llevaba de la mano, porque en la otra llevaba un gran bolso y el mismo niño llevaba otro-

- **¿y porque a Tokio mamá?, es bastante lejos** –expreso su duda aquel niño que para tener la corta edad que tenía ya sabía expresar sus molestias como todo un adulto-

- **¿Recuerdas todo el dinero que ahorre durante estos cinco años?** –pregunto la mujer mirando al pequeño quien asintió sin entender mucho- **digamos que valió la pena, porque postule a un crédito para una casa y me lo dieron, pero tengo que comenzar a pagar mensualmente y la cuota no es algo que pueda cumplir con trabajos de medio tiempo o esporádicos como los que tenía en Osaka, así que decidí trasladarme a Tokio que es la capital para encontrar un trabajo mejor** –explico de forma fácil tratando de ser lo más simple posible para que el pelirrojo entendiera, por muy inteligente que fuese, aun seguía teniendo apenas nueve años-

- **claro, y se olvidan de preguntar qué pasa con uno, tuve que dejar la escuela a medio año** –expreso el pelirrojo con algo de fastidio en el rostro, rostro que cambio al ver la mirada fulminante de su madre sobre el-

- **no me hables así, ¡sabes que lo detesto!** –Expreso molesta la mujer de cabello rosa haciendo suspirar al pelirrojo quien trago grueso al momento de volver a abrir la boca-

- **¿Qué va a pasar con mi escuela mami?** –pregunto con las mejillas rojas y ojitos de triangulo el pequeño quien sonreía nerviosamente mirando a su madre-

- **no sé de qué te preocupas hijo, con tu promedio puedes ir a cualquier escuela, veras que en Tokio están las mejores escuelas del país, además de que ahora que viviremos en una casa podrás tener tu propia habitación** –expreso sonriente la pelirrosa haciendo que al pequeño le brillaran los ojitos de emoción, cosa que a ella siempre le causaba gracia-

- **¡¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Allá voy Tokio!** –Grito emocionado el muchacho soltando la mano de su madre y comenzando a correr con todo y su bolso a rastras-

- **¡Satoshi Haruno ven aquí!** –Grito aquella mujer comenzando a correr por entre la gente tras su hijo-

La gente, una de las horas de más congestión dentro de aeropuerto al parecer. El lugar era enorme, perderle la pista era perder el vuelo. No sabía de nada de las preocupaciones de su madre, solo corría alegre esperando ver el avión en donde viajarían, realmente le emocionaba la idea de una nueva escuela y una habitación propia, con tan poco ese niño era muy feliz. Sin previo aviso choco con cierta persona al no poder detenerse a tiempo por ir corriendo inmerso en su mundo. Aquel golpe hizo que no solo el pequeño cayera, sino que también aquel contra el que choco. En ese instante, unos ojos negros se quedaron viendo al niño de cabello rojo y ojos negros sobarse donde se había pegado. Abrió mucho los ojos tomando por los hombros al niño quien se asusto por esto, su reacción era la más normal, después de todo…

_El destino es muy travieso…_

- **siento haberle golpeado** –expreso con algo de miedo el niño pensando en que le regañarían o algo peor, después de todo, aquel hombre le tomo desprevenido por los hombros y era un hombre bastante fuerte a su vista, sus ojos de penetrante mirada lo demostraban-

- _**acaso… acaso será…**_ -pensó el azabache sin en ningún momento despegar la vista de ese pequeño de asustadizos ojos negros y cabellos tan rojos como el fuego-

- **¡Satoshi te dije que no corrieras!** –Grito la voz de la mujer quien por fin alcanzaba a su hijo el cual era tomado de los hombros por aquel hombre de mirada penetrante-

- **lo… lo siento** –expreso con algo de miedo el muchacho sin aun zafarse del agarre de ese hombre quien le seguía tomando por los hombros-

- **¿no crees que sería mejor soltarle Sasuke?** –pregunto algo burlón el sujeto que le acompañaba, al cual pudieron reconocer por su cabello rubio y ojos azules los cuales miraban al azabache quien solo respondió con su monosílabo colocándose de pie-

- **¿le conoce?** –Pregunto el azabache mirando directamente a la pelirrosa quien como acto involuntario se le sonrojaron las mejillas con nerviosismo por la situación-

- **lamento mucho el accidente, espero que Satoshi no les haya causado problemas** –expreso la pelirrosa con algo de pena y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño- **te dije que no corrieras niñito desobediente, pídele disculpas a este señor** –ordeno la pelirrosa con autoridad frente al niño-

- **lo siento, deje que la emoción me dominara** –expreso algo apenado el pelirrojo sonriendo nervioso ya sintiéndose más seguro de la mano de su madre-

- _**por un momento pensé que podría haber sido Yusuke**_ –pensó con algo de decepción el Uchiha quien suspiro con paciencia- **no es problema, descuiden** –expreso mirando a aquella mujer de cabellos rosas-

Poca atención había prestado a la madre del pequeño. Sus ojos se concentraron muy disimuladamente en ella. A pesar de que el niño parecía no tener más de 10 años, ella era joven, demasiado. Su rostro perfectamente arreglado, sin mucho maquillaje, pero con su delineador puesto y sus pestañas encrespadas haciendo que aquellos ojos jades miraran con inocente seducción involuntaria a sus ojos. Aquella falda corta y blusa le daban un toque muy sensual y femenino junto a los tacones, mas sin embargo sus ojos y su cabello fueron lo que atraparon su atención, rosa y verde, no era una combinación muy usual pero a ella le iba bien.

- **hey teme ya despierta** –expreso burlón el Uzumaki mirando al azabache quien le golpeo sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado que podía darle sin siquiera mirarle-

- **te he dicho que no me llames teme maldito usurantokashi** –reclamo el azabache mirando con fastidio al rubio quien solo se sobaba la cabeza y susurraba unas cuantas maldiciones-

- **mamá, ¿Qué significa usurantokashi?** –Pregunto el pequeño que aunque supiera mucho, habían "cosas" que él no sabía, entre esas cosas, insultos-

- **te lo diré cuando seas grande hijo** –expreso con una nerviosa sonrisa la mujer de cabello rosas quien aun sujetaba la mano de su hijo- _**después, cuando tengas unos 20 años**_ –pensó con voz desalentadora, quería mucho a su pequeño como para que creciera tan rápido, aunque ya encontraba que esos nueve años habían pasado rápido-

- _**así que es su hijo, lastima**_ –pensó con algo de resignación aquel azabache mirando a la pelirrosa y al pelirrojo con algo de envidia, el desearía estar así con su pequeño en aquel momento-

- **llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 401 destino a Tokio, se les solicita pasar a registrarse y dejar sus equipajes con los encargados** –se escucho hablar en el altavoz el llamado que para la pelirrosa no paso desapercibido-

- **ese es nuestro llamado Satoshi, pero esta vez no te me escapes** –le hablo en tono severo al pequeño pelirrojo la madre peligrosa sin en ningún momento soltar la mano de su hijo-

- **no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo** –expreso con algo de fastidio el pequeño, él consideraba que su madre le trataba como un bebito a pesar de que él se consideraba bastante grande para que le hablaran así-

- **si nos disculpan, ya debemos irnos, de verdad lamento lo ocurrido** –se disculpo finalmente la Haruno sonriendo de tal forma que a ambos hombres le llamo la atención, claro que se calmaron enseguida al ver el aura oscura y sonrisa maniaca del pequeño que les miraba con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que veían a un niño actuando así-

- _**sí que es posesivo**_ –pensó el rubio con una gota anime en la cabeza mirando al pelirrojo-

- **tranquilo, ya vete con tu madre, cuídate y hazle caso, sino seguirás chocando con la gente** –expreso con una tenue sonrisa el azabache, sonrisa que contagio al pequeño quien sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, esa mirada dulce era muy diferente a la mirada fría que primeramente sintió sobre su pequeño cuerpo-

- **señor… huele bien** –expreso sonriendo el pelirrojo dejando con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza a ambos hombres-

- **ya vamos Satoshi, con su permiso** –aviso su andar la pelirrosa quien llevaba nuevamente de la mano al pequeño, mas esta vez caminando, y dejando a los dos hombres mirándole la espalda a ambos-

- **oye teme, jamás te vi sonreír así, el golpe te afecto o esa chica te gusto** –sonrió de forma picara el rubio mirando acusadoramente al azabache quien le salió una gota en la cabeza por la inmadura actitud de su amigo-

- **no es eso dobe, es que… ese chico… se me imagino Yusuke** –comento al aire el azabache mientras observaba la figura de la pelirrosa y el pequeño pelirrojo perderse entre la gente, en realidad hablando mas para sí mismo que para el rubio-

- **¿Yusuke?** –pregunto asombrado el rubio, jamás el Uchiha había comentado algo así, ni siquiera cuando veía a niños parecidos al suyo mientras buscaron esos nueve años casi de orfanato en orfanato-

- **si… por un segundo creí que sería el, tiene cabello rojo y ojos negros, además parecía tener más o menos nueve años, la edad que tendría Yusuke, de verdad que era igual a él** –comento casi como un lamento el Uchiha al ver perderse a aquellas dos personas y luego mirar a los ojos a su amigo ojiazul quien le miraba con seriedad-

- **sácate esa idea de la cabeza teme, ya viste, el tiene a su madre al lado, esa chica era preciosa** –comento el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja recordando la amplia sonrisa que ella les había regalado anteriormente como disculpa-

- **Hmp, tu sabes que eso no me interesa, pero si, era bonita** –afirmo el azabache como que no quiere la cosa recordando cada detalle de aquella chica- _**mejor que eso, esa pelirrosa era preciosa, y esos ojos verdes y sonrisa son hipnotizantes, ese niño sí que tiene suerte, no me extraña nada que encele tanto a su madre, debe tener a muchos tras de ella**_ –pensaba con algo de diversión el azabache recordando ahora la sádica expresión del pequeño pelirrojo dirigida a ellos cuando se habían sonrojado levemente-

- **lastima, ese niño tenía como nueve años y ella no aparentaba más de 23 años, debió ser madre soltera** –comento el Uzumaki mientras negaba con la cabeza con algo de decepción, las chicas mas lindas siempre "metían la pata" según su percepción-

- **deja de hablar estupideces y camina dobe** –ordeno con prisa el azabache, por aquel incidente casi olvidaba para que había viajado hasta Osaka, aquello lo tomaría como una buena señal, quizá estaba en buen camino-

- **¡Que no me digas dobe! ¡Y espérame teme!** –grito el rubio al verse solo y luego salir tras del azabache quien se le había adelantado-

- _**esa chica era muy linda… si tan solo Karin hubiera sido así de cariñosa y preocupada con Yusuke**_ –pensaba cabizbajo el Uchiha recordando lo que pudo ser su vida, a su hijo y teniendo miles de cosas en la cabeza todo al mismo tiempo-

OoOoOoO

Ya eran las 12:30 del medio día, el recorrido fue muy breve ya que sabían exactamente dónde ir. Aquella oficina lo desesperaba, no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber bien las cosas.

Papeleo y papeleo, mucho papeleo, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aguantar. Se paro golpeando el escritorio con las palmas abiertas y su ceño fruncido, eso era el colmo, y su paciencia había llegado al límite.

- **¿Cuánto mas tendré que esperar?** –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido al máximo el azabache mirando a aquel sujeto que se encontraba buscando entre un montón de archivos-

- **¿sabe cuántos niños llegan aquí cada mes de cada año?** –pregunto con molestia el director de aquel lugar, si bien tenia paciencia ese sujeto de cabello negro le estaba desesperando como pocas personas lo habían logrado-

- **tranquilízate Sasuke, con apresurarte nada logras, esperaste nueve años, esperar unos minutos no es nada** –expreso con cierta seriedad el Uzumaki, el no era así, pero podía ponerse en ese plano cuando de calmar a su amigo del alma se trataba-

- **no tengo registros de un bebe apellidado Uchiha o con el nombre de Yusuke, realmente estoy desconcertado** –expreso el director con sorpresa, nunca le había pasado algo así, era una completa sorpresa aquello que estaba pasando-

- **hace nueve años, un pequeño de cabello rojo y ojos negros, un bebe de seis meses, ¡tiene que haber algo en sus expedientes!** –Expreso colmado el Uchiha, su desesperación bordeaba el límite que podía aguantar su cordura-

- **solo me queda ver en los expedientes anónimos** –suspiro con derrota el director de aquel hogar buscando un libro en su estante- **sucede que aquí también llegan personas con bebes recién nacidos o pequeños a los cuales se encuentran en la calle, muchas veces no se saben los nombres de ellos y llegan como anónimos, luego aquí se les registra un nombre** –explico aquel hombre sacando por fin uno de sus libros y dejándolo en el escritorio- **este es el libro de los niños registrados como anónimos de hace nueve años, no tienen sus nombres de registro aquí, la única forma de que puedan identificarlo es por medio de la foto que tenemos, ¿podrán?** –pregunto algo dudoso aquel hombre quien seguía con la mirada fija en el azabache para luego verlo asentir-

Abrió el libro, era enorme, mas de 200 niños, cada uno con su respectiva foto y la fecha de ingreso. Foto por foto, ninguno se acercaba a lo que el recordaba como su hijo. Habían pasado nueve años, pero sabía que en su memoria aquel pequeño bebe no podía haber sido olvidado.

Percibieron los ojos del azabache agrandarse de par en par. Las fotos de un pequeño bebe, en una salía dormido arropado con aquellas mantas que el reconoció tan bien, ¿Cómo no si el mismo se las había dado?, y en la segunda sus ojitos negros mirando a la carama con inocencia mientras lucia su cabello rojo. No podía estar equivocado, el era, allí estaba su niño.

- **Yusuke** –susurro apenas el azabache tomando la foto en que el pequeño salía con sus ojos negros abiertos- **él es, este es, Yusuke, no puedo equivocarme** –volvió a hablar el Uchiha con una mueca de felicidad, aquella foto le había devuelto la esperanza de ver a su pequeño con vida, sano y salvo-

- **este niño…** -susurro, intentaba hacer memoria el hombre quien había tomado la otra foto mirando a ese niño, de entre tantos, aun así le reconocía de alguna parte-

_- __**¿están seguros del paso que están dando?**__ –pregunto aquel hombre mirando a aquella persona en frente del con una mochila y con varios bolsos en sus manos-_

_- __**lo estamos director iruka**__ –respondieron cuatro jóvenes y acompañándoles, un pequeño niño-_

_Eran seis personas en total, dos jóvenes de 20 años, una joven de 19 y dos chicas de 18 años, tomada de la mano de una de ellas, el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos negros al cual el director recordaba._

_La característica de este grupo era que todos estaban heridos, algunos con vendas y otros con moretones visibles. Detrás de aquel hombre que mandaba ese hogar habían muchos más niños y adolecentes, tras todos ellos estaba la casa donde habían crecido, lamentablemente de esa casa solo se podían ver ruinas ya que tenia rastros de un gran incendio._

_- __**¿estás segura de poder cargar con él?, sabes que puedes dejarle**__ –recomendó el recién director de aquel hogar mirando a una de las chicas, la que tenia tomado de la mano a el pequeño que en ese entonces tendría solo cuatro años de edad, haciendo alusión a él-_

_- __**no se preocupe director Iruka, no me separare de él, le voy a cuidar yo misma**__ –aseguro sonriente aquella muchacha de 18 años la cual apretó mas la mano del pequeño quien también apretaba la mano de esta, era pequeño, pero sabia donde y con quien quería y debía estar-_

_- __**siendo así chicos, les deseo suerte a todos y saben que pueden volver cuando gusten**__ –expreso sus deseos más sinceros aquel director que aunque no llevaba mucho en aquel hogar sentía el deber de velar por aquellos chicos los cuales asintieron y se dieron vuelta separándose en dos grupos-_

- **ya lo recuerdo** –comento el director dejando la foto en el escritorio- no recuerdo el nombre de este pequeño, el ya no está en este orfanato

- **¿lo adoptaron?** –pregunto el Uchiha con un hilo de voz en la garganta, el tan solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le apretaba el estomago como nunca nadie se podría imaginar-

- **no** –respondió el director haciendo que el Uchiha pudiera respirar un poco más tranquilo, más aun así no estaba tranquilo-

- **¿entonces qué fue lo que sucedió con él?** –pregunto el rubio viendo que su amigo no estaba en condiciones optimas para hablar, mas aquel sujeto solo suspiro levantándose de su escritorio y asomándose por la ventana que curiosamente daba al patio de recreo de los niños de aquel hogar-

- **hace cinco años yo tome el mandato de este hogar y lamentablemente tan solo dos meses después… este lugar se incendio, no quedo nada de él más que sus cimientos, en ese entonces muchos murieron, tuvimos a varios heridos y después de eso, muchos más salieron del orfanato** –explicaba el director haciendo que el estomago de ambos hombres, el rubio y el azabache se apretara- **no se preocupen, el no murió** –acoto el sujeto mirando con una tenue sonrisa a ambos sujetos que aunque estaban más tranquilos aun tenían el estomago apretado-

- **sin rodeos, dígame porque mi hijo no está aquí** –casi ordeno el azabache, sus nervios estaban de punta, realmente necesitaba saberlo o explotaría allí mismo-

- **la edad mínima para salir del orfanato es a los 18 y la máxima a los 20, en ese entonces varios se fueron, pero a este niño en especial se lo llevo una de las chicas que salió en aquel entonces, se podría decir que lo adopto, pero realmente se lo llevo por el mucho cariño que le había agarrado a este pequeño, no recuerdo sus nombres, apenas los conocí y nunca más les he visto, es todo lo que les puedo decir** –expreso con su más sincero pésame el director mirando a los niños que jugaban a través de ese ventanal y luego dirigiendo su vista hasta aquellos hombres que por fin parecían poder respirar tranquilos-

- **gracias por la información director Iruka** –expreso el rubio con una tenue sonrisa, por fin habían dado con algún indicio de aquel niño por el que el azabache había sufrido tanto esos últimos años-

- **si se algo se los hare saber** –expreso con una sonrisa el director sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio, si bien no pudo ayudar mucho, sentía que en algo alivio la carga de ese hombre de cabello negro quien aun no expresaba palabra al respecto-

- **tranquilo Sasuke, lo encontraremos, al menos sabemos que esta con alguien que le ha estado cuidando bien** –encontró el lado positivo el rubio tratando de animar un poco a su amigo quien de todas formas mantenía la cabeza gacha-

- **si, al menos se que está vivo, Naruto… ¿crees que…?** –dejo incompleta la pregunta al momento de que el rubio le interrumpió como solía hacerlo, mas esta vez, sin gritar-

- **no pierdas la esperanza teme, estoy seguro que le volveremos a ver, lo encontraras teme ya falta lo menos** –sonrió el rubio haciendo sonreír aunque quedadamente al Uchiha quien se coloco de pie-

- **Hmp, vamos a Tokio, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí** –afirmo el azabache luego dirigiendo su mirada al director de aquel lugar- **de todas formas gracias por la información, me ha quitado un peso de encima el saber que está bien hasta donde usted sabe** –agradeció de forma fría pero sincera mirando a aquel hombre que negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no había sido nada-

- **vamos a Tokio Sasuke, allá le seguiremos buscando** –apoyo el rubio al Uchiha quien solo asintió-

OoOoOoO

Una en punto, era el momento del despegue de cierto avión. Todos estaban muy tranquilos y acomodándose calmadamente. Aquella tenía una gotita estilo anime y una sonrisa muy nerviosa por la situación, sus ojos verdes no perdían de vista al pequeño pelirrojo mientras que este cantaba alegremente mirando por la ventana del avión que aun no partía, cosa que el daba risa, el siempre era frio a la vista de todos mas solo ella conocía esa faceta tan infantil e inocente de aquel niño, le daba gracia, pero jamás dejaría de asombrarse de sus cambios de actitud, al parecer lo llevaba en la sangre.

- **¡Jamás había subido a un avión! ¡Un avión! ¡Un avión! ¡Un avión! ¡Vamos en avión! ¡Un avión! ¡Un avión! ¡Un avión! ¡Qué emoción!** –Cantaba alegremente el pequeño, sus ojitos negros brillaban de emoción por la nueva experiencia-

-** jejejeje** –reía nerviosa aquella pelirrosa con gotita estilo anime en su frente mirando al pelirrojo al momento de que se paro frente a él- **quédate quieto solo un momento para que te ponga cinturón de seguridad** –expreso la madre del pequeño con una enorme sonrisa-

- **¡pero mamá no quiero!** –Reclamo el pequeño pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas haciendo berroche de lo más infantil que la pelirrosa se pudo haber imaginado jamás-

- **¡Satoshi Haruno te quedaras quieto por las buenas o por las malas!** –Expreso de forma golpeada la mujer cambiando su sonrisa a una cara que realmente asustaba, es más, todos en aquel avión habían escuchado la reprimenda y realmente se habían asustado del repentino cambio de aquella mujer-

- **está bien, por la buenas** –se dejo inmediatamente sin dudarlo ni un segundo el pequeño quedándose quieto, era niño pero no tonto, sabía que si contradecía a su madre era peor que contradecir al demonio-

- **mejor, ¿de verdad era necesario que tuviera que regañarte para esto?** –pregunto divertida la pelirrosa colocándole el cinturón a su pequeño mientras este solo se quejaba cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, mas su vista no dejaba de verle aun-

- **¿Qué sucede mamá?, ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así?** –Pregunto extrañado el pequeño de que aquella mujer se quedara pegada en él como la cosa más interesante del mundo-

- **¿te puedo preguntar algo?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa sentándose al lado del pequeño y colocándose su propio cinturón de seguridad al momento de que el pequeño asentía con intriga- **¿Por qué le dijiste antes a ese sujeto que tenía buen aroma?** –volvió a preguntar un tanto desconcertada la ojijade mirando al pequeño que quedo con la misma cara confusa de ella-

- **no es algo que yo mismo entienda, es solo que… su aroma y su sonrisa se me hicieron familiar, no me refiero a Sasori, fue diferente, me hizo sentir un tanto tranquilo y seguro por un leve momento, como te digo no es algo que entienda mucho, solo me salió del alma** –expreso pensativo el muchacho, no se había hecho esa pregunta el mismo y realmente no estaba seguro de poder contestarla tampoco-

- **¿su aroma y su sonrisa?** –pregunto de forma quedada la pelirrosa mirando a su hijo- **Satoshi… ¿no crees que acaso te recordó aunque sea muy levemente a…?** –Comenzó a preguntar la pelirrosa sin poder completar su pregunta-

- **señores pasajeros… anunciamos el despegue, esperamos que todos tengan puestos sus cinturones de seguridad** –informo el altavoz quien interrumpió a la ojijade para luego comenzar a moverse sin previo aviso de forma un tanto brusca-

- **¡me quiero bajar! ¡No me gustan los aviones!** –Comenzó a gritar el pequeño aferrándose el cinturón de seguridad como si fuera en una montaña rusa-

- **tranquilo Satoshi, ya paso la turbulencia, ya puedes quitarte tu cinturón** –expreso un tanto divertida la pelirrosa quitándose su propio cinturón sin dejar de ver divertida al pequeño que negaba fuertemente no la cabeza-

- **¡no quiero! Me arrepentí de querer quitármelo** –expreso nervioso el muchacho sin en ningún momento abrir los ojos de miedo-

- **cálmate hijo ya paso, no querrás perderte esto** –hablo nuevamente la madre del pequeño quitándole ella el cinturón tal y como se lo había puesto apuntando con la vista hasta la ventana que estaba al lado del pelirrojo-

- **¡Que chiquito se ve todo!** –sonrió fascinado el pequeño mirando a través de la ventana con mucho interés, jamás había pensado en siquiera ver aquella vista desde un avión, realmente era una experiencia totalmente nueva para el-

- **así es Satoshi** –sonrió algo cabizbaja la pelirrosa mirando a su pequeño fascinado en la ventana-

_- __**todo se ve muy, pero muy pequeño desde aquí**__ –sonrió la pequeña pelirrosa mirando por una ventana de avión el cual sobrevolaba la gran ciudad de Osaka-_

_- __**así es Sakura, se ve pequeño**__ –expreso sin mucho interés una mujer mayor de cabello rojo y ojos cafés la cual iba entretenida en su revista-_

_- __**abuela, ¿aquí están mamá y papá?**__ –Pregunto con inocencia la pequeña de unos cinco años mientras miraba a aquella mujer mayor que en ningún momento miro a su propia nieta-_

_- __**solo te diré Sakura que de aquí en adelante vivirás en esta ciudad, en Osaka esta tu nueva casa**__ –expreso fría aquella mujer la cual seguía leyendo su revista como lo más interesante del mundo-_

_- __**¡Si! ¡Por fin iré a casa!**__**¡Ya no puedo esperar!**__ –sonreía feliz la pequeña emocionada pues ya hacía más o menos uno o dos meses que no veía a sus padres y realmente les extrañaba mucho, sobre todo por el hecho de que tendría un hogar-_

_- __**ya quisieras**__ –escucho susurrar fríamente a la mujer pelirroja, mas esa niña no hizo caso a sus palabras por estar muy concentrada en su emoción de ver a sus padres-_

- _**aun recuerdo ese maldito momento en el que me abandonaron **_–pensaba un tanto triste la pelirrosa recordando el instante en que vio la ventana de un avión por primera vez como su pequeño pelirrojo quien también sonreía emocionado- _**algún día conocerás a tus padres Satoshi, se que lo harás, y hasta ese momento yo te cuidare**_ –sonrió de forma tristona la pelirrosa mirando a ese pequeño, después de todo, ese pequeño pelirrojo, su hijo, era su vida completa-


	3. Mañas geneticas

Aquella cuidad era demasiado grande en comparación al lugar de donde provenían. Miraba todo con sumo interés, todo era demasiado nuevo para él. En cambio ella veía todo con cierta nostalgia, algo podía recordar de aquella cuidad, mas sus recuerdos estaban bloqueados, no podía ver con nitidez aquellas cosas que vivió a los cuatro años que fue cuando abandono la capital, mas el destino le trajo de vuelta. Todo era tan diferente, había cambiado tanto, no necesitaba los detalles para poder decirlo.

Tres días no bastaban para ver todo, mas en aquel tiempo no perdían oportunidad de conocer lo mas que podían de su nueva cuidad, el destino que ahora recorrían se llamaba el mercado. Buscaban y buscaban cosas, un bolso lleno de ellas es lo que cargaba la pelirrosa, en donde no había nada más que cosas para su pequeño pelirrojo, lápices, cuadernos, ropa escolar y demás era lo que contenían aquellos paquetes.

- **¿Qué sigue de la lista?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa mirando al pequeño pelirrojo leyendo atentamente el trozo de papel que llevaba en su mano derecha, porque la izquierda ella la tenía tomada-

- **pinturas y pinceles** –leyó hábilmente el muchacho mirando a la ojijade quien sonreía- **mamá, tengo calor** –expreso el pequeño a modo de petición de descanso y de algo frio para aliviar aquel agobiante calor-

- **¿quieres un helado?** –Pregunto con diversión la mujer de cabello rosa sabiendo la inmediata respuesta de su pequeño-

- **hmp, sabes que no me gusta lo dulce Sakura** –se quejo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos molesto, él hablaba en serio y su mamá se daba el lujo de burlarse de sus gustos poco habituales para un niño-

- **oye ya calma ese humor, ¿de dónde sacaste esa personalidad tan agria?** –pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados la pelirrosa, sabía que cuando el pequeño le llamaba por su nombre era porque estaba verdaderamente molesto o fastidiado-

- **¿Qué voy a saber yo?, de mi padre tal vez** –expreso con sus ojos entrecerrados el pequeño mirando a la pelirrosa quien le miraba con una gota en la cabeza-

- **buen punto** –expreso con algo de diversión y comprensión la ojijade mirando la actitud que a veces tomaba su pequeño- _**a veces se me olvida que no es hijo mío biológicamente**_ –suspiro con derrota la pelirrosa, ella hacia lo posible para que ese pequeño actuara de manera más dulce, pero ni ella podía luchar contra la sangre-

**OoOoOoO**

- **¡achu!** –se escucho estornudar a cierto personaje, no a cualquiera, sino que a un tipo de cabellos negros y ojos igual de oscuros-

- **¿ahora te resfriaras teme?** –pregunto con burla el amigo de este sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no perdía momento para burlarse del Uchiha, pero cambio su actitud enseguida al sobarse la cabeza por un tremendo golpe que recibió en esa zona por cortesía del azabache-

_**Destino…**_

_**Casualidad…**_

Son dos cosas que se llevan muy bien a veces, sobre todo cuando quieren burlarse un poco de la gente haciéndola vivir cosas más importantes de las que creen.

_**Como con cierto azabache…**_

Casualmente, en el mismo mercado vemos a un pelinegro caminando entre las tiendas, pero este no iba solo, la razón de su estancia en aquel lugar era acompañar a su rubio amigo, la razón, la petición de este por su compañía al no saber que decidir por sí mismo referente a un tema.

- **mira que te pido ayuda y tú me golpeas, eso no se hace teme, ese golpe si me dolió** –expreso con los ojos entrecerrados el rubio aun sobándose la cabeza por el golpe recibido del Uchiha-

- **era la idea inútil, sabes que no me gusta salir al centro comercial y encima de todo me fastidias, te aguantas** –exigió el azabache comenzando a caminar nuevamente, quería llegar luego a "su" cometido he irse-

- **nunca más te pediré ayuda, soy un idiota, tú no sabes de comprar juguetes para niñas, eres muy cabeza dura para eso** –ofendió el rubio alcanzando a su amigo que tenía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza por cómo fue llamado-

- **hmp, tu eres quien me pidió ayuda para comprarle un regalo a tu hija de siete años, lo de idiota te lo comparto y mírate en un espejo antes de llamarme cabeza dura, cabeza dura** –volvió a ofender fastidiado el Uchiha quien miraba al rubio con ojos entrecerrados sacándole una gota en la cabeza al rubio quien no tenía muy buena cara-

- **que agrio teme, relájate un poco es sábado** –expreso el rubio mientras caminaban mirando tiendas, algo tenía que ocurrírseles, al parecer pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo no había sido una buena opción-

- **oye ya calma ese humor, ¿de dónde sacaste esa personalidad tan agria?** –escucharon ambos hombres a una voz demasiado familiar a su alrededor-

- **¿Qué voy a saber yo?, de mi padre tal vez** –volvieron a escuchar, ahora la voz de un niño, si, estaban seguros de haber escuchado esas voces en alguna oportunidad-

- **buen punto** –volvieron a escuchar aquella voz femenina al momento de ambos, como si estuvieran completamente coordinados, darse vuelta y quedarse pegados-

Conocían aquella cabellera rosa combinando a esos jades ojos brillantes de alegría, era inconfundible, sobre todo porque a su lado estaba la razón del porque le conocieron. El pequeño pelirrojo tenía una mirada algo fastidiada y sus brazos cruzados, se notaba que tenía poca paciencia y que su madre gozaba viendo sus berrinches.

- **oye… yo los conozco** –expreso con asombro el azabache mirando a la mujer de cabellos rosas y al pequeño quienes le miraron con asombro también-

- **¿nos conocemos?** –preguntaba el pequeño tratando de hacer memoria, le parecía conocido aquel sujeto, pero sin saber porque, no podía recordarlo del todo-

- **es contra quien chocaste en el aeropuerto en Osaka hijo** –expreso de forma burlona la pelirrosa mirando al pequeño que le miraba con ojos asesinos mientras que ella reía nerviosamente por la actitud que su hijo tomaba a veces-

- **no pensé que nos encontraríamos otra vez por aquí, si nos vemos tan seguido debe ser por algo, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, un placer** –expreso con una gran sonrisa el rubio presentando muy caballerosamente frente a la pelirrosa, mas cambio enseguida su actitud cuando nuevamente vio al pequeño mirarle de forma desaprobatoria, de verdad que ese niño asustaba-

- **soy Sasuke Uchiha** –se presento ahora de forma fría el azabache quien enseguida miro al pequeño con una gota anime en la cabeza- **cálmate niño, este inútil está casado y tiene familia, no tocara a tu mamá si sabe lo que le conviene** –sonrió de medio lado al igual que el pequeño pelirrojo al momento que el rubio silbaba nerviosamente haciéndose el desentendido mientras la pelirrosa soltó una tenue risa-

- **mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un verdadero placer, y él es mi hijo** –hablo sonriente la pelirrosa luego parándose tras su hijo y colocando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara-

- **me llamo Satoshi Haruno, lamento lo de la otra vez** –se disculpo algo nervioso el pequeño quien tenía una gota en la cabeza por recordar la vergonzosa situación, a veces ni el se entendía cuando actuaba tan inmaduramente-

- **¿Haruno?** –Preguntaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo mirando tanto a la pelirrosa como al pequeño con extrañeza-

- **si Haruno, como mi mamá** –volvió a afirmar colocando en su rostro una expresión seria, siempre que se presentaba pasaba lo mismo, pero a él no le importaba nada, el amaba a su madre y eso bastaba para llevar su apellido, aunque tampoco fuera el de ella-

- **¿Qué paso con su padre?** –pregunto el azabache con una ceja alzada mirando a la pelirrosa, mas ella no fue quien respondió, nuevamente el pequeño pelirrojo fue quien tomo la palabra-

- **no tengo papá, me abandono, ¿tienen algún problema con eso?** –expreso el pequeño con seriedad absoluta cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja a la defensiva, realmente los dos hombres estaban asombrados con la actitud tan madura que ese niño tomaba al hablar de ese tema-

- **tranquilo hijo** –sonrió nervioso la pelirrosa mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza, siempre pasaba lo mismo con aquel tema y era ella la que debía calmar a ese pequeño y endemoniado niño antes de que algo pasara-

- **padres irresponsables, deberían agradecer en tener hijos, pero en vez de eso los abandonan** –dijo con cierto enojo en azabache mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja, no podía creer que existiera gente así sobre la faz de la tierra-

- **tranquilo teme** –sonríe nervioso ahora el rubio, al igual que la pelirrosa con el pequeño, el debía calmar a su mejor amigo, sabia como era el de explosivo sobre todo en ese momento que andaba fastidiado por acompañarle en el mercado-

- **lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, estamos comprando materiales para la escuela de Satoshi** –explico nerviosa la pelirrosa, ella sabía que su hijo no perdonaba si algo se les olvidaba-

- **¡hey! Tengo una idea** –expreso sonriente el rubio mirando a la pelirrosa, cosa que hizo que todos le miraran expectante- **¡AYUDAME!** –pidió el rubio con lagrimas estilo anime saliendo de sus ojos mientras se colgó de la pierna de la pelirrosa con suplica mientras que esta quedaba con otra gota anime en su cabeza-

- **¿es bipolar o algo?** –le pregunto en susurro al azabache quien tenía una mano en su cara tratando de aguantar el melodrama de su amiga, luego quito su mano suspirando para mirar a la pelirrosa juntando toda la paciencia que podía-

- **no, solo está enfermo mentalmente** –expreso fastidiado el azabache con los dientes apretados y un tic nervioso en su ceja a punto de golpear al rubio, lamentablemente, le ganaron el punto-

El aura asesina de cierto pelirrojo se hizo presente al momento de que se acerco al rubio y lo jalo con toda su fuerza, sorprendentemente, logro hacer que el rubio soltara a su madre y luego el abrazo a la pelirrosa mirando fulminadoramente al rubio, cosa que asombro de sobremanera al azabache por esa fría mirada que podía llegar a expresar y al rubio le calo los huesos.

- **aléjate de mi mamá** –ordeno le pelirrojo aferrándose mas a su madre de forma sobre protectora, el no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie le hiciera daño a su madre, aun si para eso tenía que espantar a todos los hombres que se le acercaran-

- _**hmp, adoro a ese chico **_-sonrió de medio lado el azabache, ese niño comenzaba a caerle bien por el tan solo hecho de haber golpeado a su rubio amigo cabeza dura-

- **Satoshi** –llamo a modo de regaño la pelirrosa a su pequeño hijo-

- **¿si mami?** –pregunto con voz dulce y una sonrisa encantadora el pequeño mirando a la ojijade quien suspiro derrotada, jamás podía regañarlo cuando usaba esa expresión y el pequeño lo sabía muy bien-

- **solo no golpees a la gente** –ordeno mas derrotada la pelirrosa mientras el pequeño sonreía abrazando a su madre, pero por dentro reía como todo un demonio mientras miraba al rubio quien se escondió detrás del azabache y hasta el Uchiha tembló de momento por la presencia que ese pequeño e "inocente" niño emanaba sobre ellos-

- ***este niño asusta, menos mal que se que esa mirada no va dirigida hasta mi si no que al dobe que tengo en la espalda*** -pensaba con aliento el azabache quien solo funcionaba de escucho entre la mirada maliciosa del pequeño y su amiga rubio-

- **¿y en qué quieres que te ayude Naruto?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa con una gota en la cabeza tomando de la mano a su pequeño quien en ningún momento se separaba de su madre-

- **bien… sucede que tengo una hija y que se llama Minako, esta de cumpleaños y cumple 7 años, pero no sé que puedo regalarle y quería que me ayudaras a escoger algo, yo no sé que les gusta a las niñas de 7 años** –explico el rubio saliendo de detrás del Uchiha con cara de puchero mientras el azabache solo susurraba un par de insultos a su persona, insultos que prefirió obviar por la situación-

- **veamos… cuando cumplí 7 años, recuerdo que lo que mas quería era una bicicleta sin las ruedas de entrenamiento** –recordó la pelirrosa cuando tenía esa edad, de hecho, la mayoría de las cosas que ella deseaba jamás las pudo tener-

- **es buena idea** –reconoció el azabache mirando al rubio quien asintió aliviado, por fin sabia que comprarle a su pequeña perlita de cabello dorado-

- **mamá… tengo hambre** –hablo el pequeño llamando la atención de todos al momento que se tomo el estomago y no solo el suyo sonó, si no que curiosamente el de los tres adultos también-

- **está bien, vamos a almorzar, ¿te parece?** –Pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirrosa al momento que los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron con alegría y agradecimiento-

- **¡Si!** –sonrió con felicidad el pequeño, pero jamás soltando la mano de su madre-

- **déjame agradecerte invitándoles a comer** –expreso con rubio con diversión al ver por fin actuar con la típica normalidad de un niño a ese pequeño pelirrojo- **entonces vamos por… ¡Ramen!** –grito ahora el con emoción mientras su boca se llamaba de baba por imaginarse un plato de su delicioso ramen, pero lamentablemente no le duro mucho el sueño-

- **¡No!** –digieran al unisonó el pequeño pelirrojo y el azabache, la única diferencia, es que el azabache además golpeo al rubio haciendo que le saliera un enorme chichón, la verdad ya le había colmado la paciencia su querido amigo-

- **¿Qué a Satoshi tampoco le gusta el ramen?** –Pregunto asombrado el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza mirando al pequeño quien se cruzo de brazos-

- **hmp, me da dolor de estomago** –expreso el chico ojinegro cruzado de brazos a lo que el azabache asentido con la cabeza dándole a entender que le comprendía-

- _**si ese niño no fuera hijo de Sakura, de verdad creería que él teme es su hijo, esos dos son completamente iguales, o tal vez la dulzura de Sakura funciona como un imán para atraer polos opuestos y amargados hasta ella**_ -pensó el rubio aun sobándose la cabeza y mirando con ojos entrecerrados al pequeño y al azabache-

OoOoOoO

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de familias, era un restaurant común y corriente. Cada uno pidió su propio plato y por obviedad el rubio con su sagrado ramen, más lo que asombro al mismo rubio fue que al igual que su amigo azabache, el pequeño pelirrojo prefería comer arroz blanco con algún acompañamiento. La conversación era muy amena y una vez terminada la comida, los adultos se quedaron en aquella mesa mientras que el pequeño fue a unos juegos que había en el patio del lugar, donde estaba lleno de muchos niños.

- **así que vienes de Osaka** –expreso con interés el azabache, después de todo, la había conocido junto al pequeño en el aeropuerto de esa ciudad, era algo obvio de suponer-

- **sí, la verdad vine tratando de buscar un mejor empleo, además de que me salió un crédito para una pequeña casa en esta ciudad, tenía todas las condiciones para venirme a la capital** –sonrió feliz la pelirrosa, esos duros años de trabajo valieron la pena en su totalidad, pero esas no eran las únicas razones por las que había decidido cambiarse a aquella gran cuidad, asuntos pendientes que ella tenía con su "familia" eran otro motivo-

- **oye teme, deberías contratarla** –sonrió divertido el rubio quien nuevamente se comenzó a sobar la cabeza fulminando con la mirada a su amigo azabache quien tenía una venita en la frente-

- **¿contratarme?** –pregunto algo extrañada la pelirrosa, esos dos hombres vestían bien, pero no daban impresión de ser grandes empresarios ni nada por el estilo, o al menos eso querían aparentar ambos al usar ropas simples y lentes oscuros-

- **Sasuke es el dueño de las transnacionales Konoha, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha** –volvió a sonreír divertido el rubio, ahora cayéndose de su silla mientras que el azabache tenia ahora dos venitas en su frente-

- **genial dobe, ¡Ahora grita también donde vivo y cuanto gano!** –Se quejo el azabache levantando un puño y golpeándole con él mientras más venitas aparecían en su frente-

- **lo siento teme** –se disculpo el rubio, sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba presumir, de hecho, el presumía por él, él azabache era mas de bajo perfil-

- **no sabía que era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha dueño de una de las empresas más grande de Japón** –expreso totalmente asombrada la pelirrosa, jamás siquiera se imagino conocer a alguien tan importante, mucho menos compartir mesa ni aun menos conversar tan casualmente con alguien así como si fuera completamente corriente-

- **hmp, no es algo que me guste andar diciendo en público, pero este maldito dobe siempre me lo recuerda** –expreso con fastidio y una mirada fulminadora el azabache mirando al nervioso rubio quien sonreía como podía mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

- **yo solo lo decía para que le ayudaras a Sakura, ¡vamos teme! No seas malo** –expreso con un puchero el rubio haciendo al azabache frotarse las sienes, estaba comenzando a pensar que la estupidez extrema de su amigo no se remediaría con sus golpes, si no que se lo agravaba-

- **no te preocupes Naruto, no es necesario** –expreso algo nerviosa la pelirrosa al saber que hablaba con alguien tan importante, es decir, casi todo Japón sabia quien era el dueño de la transnacional más grande de aquel país-

- **descuida, de todas formas siempre recibo gente, al menos podrás mantenerte mientras te estabilizas aquí en Tokio** –ofreció el azabache pasándole una tarjeta a la pelirrosa, no era una tarjeta de empresa, era una personal, no se las daba a todos, solo a conocidos y empresarios altamente catalogados-

- **muchas gracias, veré si puedo pasar luego por allí** –sonrió agradecida la pelirrosa, realmente necesitaba un trabajo y aquella opción le venía como anillo al dedo teniendo en cuenta su actual situación, de hecho, sabía que debía buscar empleo y allí se lo estaban ofreciendo- **lo lamento, pero debo irme** –menciono la chica mientras miraba su celular y guardaba la tarjeta en su bolso-

- **¿tan luego?** –Pregunto el rubio con un enorme puchero, aun era temprano y quería saber más de esa chica, al igual que su amigo azabache-

- **de verdad lo siento, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, de todas formas iré a ver a Sasuke por su oferta, así que supongo que te veré pronto Naruto** -expreso sonriente la pelirrosa-

- **claro, seria agradable, adiós Sakura** –se despidió el Uzumaki sin dejar de sonreír, sentía que aquella chica era especial-

- **gracias por la comida Naruto y…** -dijo con gratitud mas sin embargo dudo en cómo llamar a aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches haciendo que ambos acompañantes le miraron extrañados por la darse inconclusa-

- **dime por mi nombre** –menciono el azabache sin mucho problema no quería ser llamado como jefe o algo parecido fuera de lo que era su empresa ya que se consideraba igual a cualquier mortal-

- **está bien, adiós… Sasuke** –sonríe de manera gentil la chica mirando con ojos de felicidad al Uchiha-

-** hmp, cuídate** –se despidió el azabache haciendo hacia un lado su rostro pues apareció también en los ojos del azabache un brillo extraño que solo él pudo percibir, aun cuando sabia que muchas personas estaban agradecidos con él, jamás sintió verdaderamente ese deseo de felicidad hacia él, pero aquella chica había logrado que una sensación muy cálida apareciera en su ser, cosa que no pudo ocultar con su leve sonrojo, pero si disimularlo desviando un poco la mirada con una expresión algo fría-

- **¡Satoshi! ¡Ya nos vamos!** –llamo la pelirrosa a su pequeño quien estaba de lo más feliz en unos juegos que habían, pero que al escuchar el llamado de su madre enseguida salió corriendo hasta donde ella-

- **está bien** –expreso el pequeño quien respiraba agitado de todo el ejercicio que había hecho después de almuerzo- **adiós tío Sasuke, adiós tío Naruto** –sonrió el pequeño, sonrisa muy característica de la pelirrosa, en todos esos años se había contagiado de aquella alegría que su madre siempre emanaba-

- **cuídate Satoshi, y cuida a tu mamá** –le hablo el rubio al pequeño pelirrojo quien asintió sin mayor problema, no hacía falta que se lo dijeran, él siempre la cuidaba-

- **y hazle caso a tu mamá para no chocar con la gente** –expreso medio burlón el azabache mirando al pelirrojo quien comenzó a emanar un aura maligna y sus ojos le fulminaban, cosa que le hizo más gracia-

- **hmp, claro que lo hare** –expreso con fastidio el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y desviando el rostro en son de molestia mientras bufaba, así sacándole una gota anime a todos los adultos quienes miraban a ese pequeño casi actuando como un adulto orgulloso-

- _**ahora comprendo porque el teme le pareció que era su hijo, realmente se le parece mucho, con monosílabo incluido**_ -pensó con una gota anime el rubio y lamentándose del destino de que ahora conocía a un "mini teme versión 2.0"-

- **¡Satoshi te he dicho que no te comportes así! ¡Lo detesto!** –expreso con molestia la pelirrosa como reprimenda al pequeño y sacándole otra gota mas a sus acompañantes-

- **está bien mami** –sonrió feliz el pelirrojo abrazando a su mamá como quien chiquito de 5 años soborna así a sus padres para no ser regañado-

- **ya vamos nos** –suspiro derrotada la pelirrosa tomando la mano del niño comenzando a caminar mientras el pequeño pelirrojo sonreía de lo más feliz, él sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que su mamá le tuviera en la categoría de "niño bueno", aunque esa apariencia dulce solo la mostraría con ella, con los demás no le importaba ser un demonio si era necesario-

- **es muy bonita, ¿no teme?** –Sonrió pícaramente con mucha diversión el rubio pegándole leves codazos a su amigo azabache quien suspiro tratando de no golpear nuevamente a su amigo-

- **hmp** –asintió pensativo el rubio, el 50% de su cerebro aun estaba procesando lo que ahora pasaba en su vida, el encuentro con aquella pelirrosa y el pequeño pelirrojo, mientras que el otro 50% estaba concentrado en no golpear hasta la muerte al rubio-

- **¿aun piensas en ese niño Sasuke?** –pregunto ahora serio el rubio, podía ser fastidioso, pero sabía que su amigo sufría en cierta medida cada que veía a ese pequeño, aunque también sabía que era feliz mirándole como si viera a si propio pequeño-

- **se parece tanto a Yusuke… cabello rojo y ojos negros** –expreso pensativo el azabache, mas hablaba para él mismo que para el rubio, era casi un lamento para sí mismo- _**además de que tiene gusto similares a los míos**_ -pensó recordando que el pequeño había pedido el mismo plato que él y que también se comportaba muy similar a él-

- **son rasgos comunes teme, Sakura tiene cabello rosa, debe tenerlo rojo por ser hombre, si no, imagínatelo de cabello rosa** –expreso el rubio intentando imaginarse a u niño de cabello rosa y colocando su rostro azul por las posibilidades que su mente había imaginado-

- **¿y los ojos?, ella los tiene verdes dobe** –le hizo recordar con ojos entrecerrados a su amigo quien le devolvió la mirada de ojitos entrecerrados-

- **su padre teme, porque no creo que sea hijo del espíritu santo y estas grandecito para saber que los bebes no los trae la cigüeña** –recordó el rubio a su amigo dejándole semi aturdido por la aseveración que había usado-

- **¡Claro que no baka!** –expreso el azabache golpeando a su amigo, para su parecer, el rubio mas idiota no podía ser-

- **pues ves, debe haberlos sacado a su padre, los ojos negros es otro rasgo común, debes dejar de ver a Yusuke en cada niño que se te cruza** –volvió a hablar en rubio con seriedad mientras se sobaba la cabeza, su amigo le preocupaba en ese asunto-

- **es la primera vez que me pasa esto maldito dobe** –recordó con ojos entrecerrados el azabache mirando aun con ojos entrecerrados al rubio quien solo sonrió pícaro sacándole una gota anime en su cabeza-

- **¿no será que en realidad te llamo la atención Sakura?, porque a mi si me llamo la atención Sakura, está bien bonita** –expreso con mirada perversa el rubio haciendo a su amigo casi caerse de la silla, en realidad no podía creer la capacidad de cambiar de tema del rubio-

- **si Hinata se llega a enterar de cómo miras a Sakura te mata** –amenazo el azabache queriendo que su amigo ya dejara de tocar ese tema, que por más que negara, también le afectaba bastante aun contra su voluntad-

- **jamás engañaría a Hinata, además tengo una familia la cual cuidar** –recordó sonriendo el rubio pensando en su pequeño rubio de ojos azules de 9 años y en su pequeña rubia de ojos perlados de 7 años-

- **cuídalos dobe, porque no sabes la suerte que tienes de tener a tus pequeños contigo** –expreso el Uchiha serio, pero con el mejor de los deseos a su amigo- ya vamos nos aun tienes que comprar la bicicleta para Minako y ya no soportare otra hora entre tanta gente –dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba el dinero de la mitad de la cuenta sobre la mesa-

- **tranquilo teme, ya llegara tu momento** –sonrió de forma no muy sana el rubio imitando el acto del azabache quien se coloco de pie y dejando el dinero de la otra mitad de la cuenta en la mesa-

- **no me importa eso, solo quiero encontrar a Yusuke por ahora** –volvió a hablar de forma seria el azabache, para él su prioridad era encontrar a su hijo y luego, si es que ganas le daban o si suerte tenia, quizá pensaría en una mujer-

- **aparte de amargado y agrio teme** –expreso algo fastidiado el rubio mirando a su amigo, realmente deseaba que él fuera feliz, pero si el mismo se negaba a ello no podía hacer más que esperar a que alguna mujer encandilara sus ojos-

_**Ojos anteriormente ya encandilados…**_


	4. Paciencia

Aquel día había comenzado como uno muy común. Se levanto a las seis de la mañana para hacer el desayuno como siempre y a la media hora ya comenzaba a escuchar aquellos pasitos que acostumbraba cada mañana, el único ruido que hacía que dejara de sentirse sola.

Dejo aquella bandeja en la mesa, era un desayuno bastante simple, leche y cereal, además de una paila de huevos y unas tostadas. Por la puerta miro asomarse a cierto pelirrojo quien aun medio adormilado se sentó en la mesa comenzando a estirar su cuerpo mientras bostezaba como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo.

- **buenas días Satoshi** –saludo sonriente la pelirrosa sentándose en la mesa sacando una tostada y comenzando a echarle huevo-

- **buenos días mamá** –saludo de igual forma el pequeño con una radiante sonrisa digna de un pequeño, mientras este se llevaba una cucharada de cereal con leche a la boca-

- **¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo cuarto?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa mirando al pequeño quien tenía la cuchara en la boca-

- **bastante bien, solo me falta ordenar unas cosas, ahora tengo demasiada ropa, juguetes y demás, dudo que termine de ordenar esta semana, aunque intentare terminar lo mas rápido que pueda** –sonrió divertido el pelirrojo, era la primera vez que tenía un cuarto para él solo, así que le emocionaba la idea de ordenar su cuarto cuando pudiera-

- **qué bueno que te gustara** –expreso feliz la madre del pequeño, esa era la vida apacible y sencilla que ella había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo, una donde ambos pudieran salir adelante y sus esfuerzos por fin estaban dando frutos- **por cierto Satoshi, en dos días vas a la escuela, está en el centro de la cuidad, dicen que es bastante buena, usualmente a los que entran a medio año les hacen examen, pero me dijeron que por el promedio no te lo harían, no todos tienen un 9 de promedio** –sonrió divertida la pelirrosa mirando al pequeño inflar las mejillas, le gustaba burlarse de él por ese "pequeño" detalle-

- **solo es por Ingles** –se quejo el pequeño quien seguía con la mejillas infladas, pero al instante dejo su berrinche recordando cierto pequeño gran detalle- **¿es una de las mejores?** –pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su madre asentir sonriente, pero sus ojos quedaron extrañados por lo que el pelirrojo pregunto, no, por la forma en que lo pregunto- **mamá, ¿no es muy cara?, digo, puedo estudiar en cualquier escuela, sabes que no tenemos una situación estable del todo aun** –expreso con preocupación el pequeño, cosa que enterneció a la pelirrosa, el siempre se preocupaba de esos detalles y de molestar, al menos económicamente, lo menos posible-

-** sí, es una escuela algo costosa, pero por tus calificaciones te dieron una beca por lo que la mensualidad baja mucho Satoshi, solo esfuérzate y todo saldrá bien, no bajes el nivel ahora hijo, estarás con los mejores** –sonrió la pelirrosa haciendo al pelirrojo sonreír de medio lado-

- **con los mejores, eso me gusta** –expreso con una sonrisa de medio lado demostrando orgullo completo hacia su persona, realmente le emocionaba la "alta competencia", después de todo, su sueño era ser un gran empresario aun si tenía que surgir desde lo más bajo-

- _**yo no sé de donde sacas esa mueca de sonrisa de medio lado, pero nunca me ha traído buena espina esa sonrisita**_ -pensó con una gota anime la pelirrosa mirando al pelirrojo, esas eran las cosas que aun le recordaban que el pelirrojo no era su hijo, debía llevarlo en la sangre- **en fin, hoy quiero ir con Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?, me dijo que si quería podía ir a donde él y veía si me daba trabajo** –explico la madre del pequeño haciendo que este bajara la cuchara con la mirada puesta en el plato-

- **solo prométeme… que no volverás a llorar por mi causa** –pidió el pequeño quien miraba el plato de cereal y leche con los ojos vacios, sin expresión alguna-

Sus jades se abrieron de par en par por lo que el pequeño decía, realmente estaba asombrada. Sabia lo mucho y demasiado que ese niño le quería, sabia lo mucho y demasiado que deseaba estar a su lado y hacerle feliz, pero él como todo niño, se hacen un problema en algunas ocasiones y él con lo inteligente que es, se daba cuenta inmediatamente de esas ocasiones.

Tal vez un aspecto negativo del pelirrojo que ella jamás pudo controlar fue cuando este se sumergía en su propio mundo, como en ese instante. Si quería llorar o gritar lo ocultaba, aunque ella ya sabía perfectamente en que ocasiones pasaba, después de todo ella le crio desde la cuna, debía aprender a conocerlo, quitarle algunas mañas.

_**Pero la sangre puede más que la costumbre…**_

Se paró de su asiento hasta llegar con el pelirrojo al cual abrazo con mucha fuerza. Sonrió enternecida, realmente adoraba a ese pequeño y aunque él muchas veces se considero una carga, era ella quien se consideraba así, pues muchas veces dependía tan solo de la felicidad de ese niño para ella poder sonreír, también cometía errores, muchas veces muy graves, y era el pequeño quien siempre le ayudo a solucionarlos.

- **jamás he llorado por tu causa Satoshi, ni jamás lo hare** –hablo enternecida la pelirrosa quien acurruco más en su pecho al pequeño quien también le abrazo, pero su mirada vacía no cambio en lo absoluto-

- **si lo has hecho, cuando Sasori te abandono porque no quisiste dejarme** –recordó el pequeño haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos de par en par nuevamente a la vez que el niño se separo de la calidez del abrazo de su madre mirando directamente a esos asombrados ojos jades mientras que los suyos negros comenzaban ahora a soltar pequeñas gotas de agua-

Ella sabía a lo que se refería ese niño, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, si ella decidió entre el amor de un hombre y el amor de un hijo, pero el instinto maternal de proteger pudo mas, ella no había tomado ninguna decisión en ese entonces y fue el pequeño quien lo había hecho. Ese pequeño a pesar de haber tenido tan solo 6 años había hecho el sacrificio máximo por ella, desde siempre fue inteligente y él sabía que entre ellos tres uno comenzaría a sobrar, él o su novio de aquel tiempo, Sasori, y diablos, se reclamaba por no darse cuenta en ese entonces, pero quien resulto sobrar en ese momento no fue nada más ni nada menos que el pequeño.

_**Uno de los tres sobraría, y él sabía que no le necesitaban…**_

- **Satoshi yo…** -quiso comenzar a hablar la pelirrosa, pero su garganta ardía, al igual que sus ojos, quería hablar pero no salían las palabras de su boca, pero lamentablemente las lagrimas si de sus ojos-

Sintió la mano del pequeño en su mejilla quien había secado sus lágrimas con su pequeña mano. Le miro desconcertada, Satoshi tan solo sonreía con la cara cabizbaja pero una sonrisa cálida al fin y al cabo.

- **Solo te pido… que seas honesta la próxima vez, yo también te quiero mucho Sakura, eres mi mamá y eso nadie lo cambiara jamás, pero también quiero que seas feliz, lo seas con o sin mí, porque yo no quiero sobrar después, no quiero que llores por mí otra vez** –expreso el pequeño sin levantar la cara, pero sin cambiar la cálida sonrisa que sus labios mantenían, se maldecía internamente por no poder adivinar si aquella sonrisa era completamente sincera o si era falsa y solo la tenia para consolarle-

Se sorprendía cada vez mas de ese niño, nueve años, tan solo tenía nueve años y podía pensar y expresarse como un completo adulto cuando quería, no sabía cómo, ni cuando, ni donde había aprendido eso, o si quizás…

_**Lo traía en la sangre…**_

Pero allí estaba, el pequeño ese siempre fue su consuelo, su cable a tierra muchas veces y su guardaespaldas muchas otras, porque ella también se daba cuenta de lo celoso que era con ella frente a los hombres, y a pesar de todo, él era su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a más velocidad sin que pudiera controlarlo. Abrazo al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, se reclamaba a sí misma, ella era la adulta, ella era la madre de ese niño y aun así dudaba si algún día podría pensar con esa madurez, con esa frialdad, sin importarse a si misma por el bien de ese pequeño que si podía hacerlo y que se lo demostró.

- **jamás me separaran de ti Satoshi, no al menos hasta que encuentres a tus padres y que tú mismo quieras que yo me aleje de ti, pero hasta ese momento, hasta que llegue ese instante, tu siempre vas a ser mi pequeño** –confeso llorando la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, el hasta ese momento era su vida, su luz-

- **entonces prepárate para aguantarme de por vida Sakura, porque no importa quién sea ni en qué momento ocurra, a nadie le diré mamá, solo a ti… mamá** –sonrió el pelirrojo como todo niño quien abraza a su madre, con toda la felicidad del mundo, el amaba a esa pelirrosa, el aroma que emanaba, sus abrazos, sus caricias, su trato, su persona, para él, ella siempre seria su madre-

- **gracias mi pequeño** –sonrió la pelirrosa secándose las lagrimas que habían vuelto a salir de sus ojos-

- **si quieres ir a ver a tío Sasuke para ver trabajo mejor ve a arreglarte, ponte bonita** –sonrió le pequeño haciendo a su madre asentir divertida-

- **a veces dudo de quien manda en esta casa** –expreso con diversión, el pequeño siempre que le mandaba a hacer algo, casi siempre lo cumplía no por su mandato, sino porque tenia razón-

- **es porque soy un niño y no tenemos piedad a la hora de decir cuando nuestras mamás lucen feas** –sonrió con diversión el niño saliendo inmediatamente de su silla hasta la puerta de la cocina, no era nada tonto-

- **¿Dónde aprendiste eso?** –pregunto la pelirrosa con los dientes apretados y sus puños apretados, su aura de batalla que la cubría de fuego se encendía con eso, ese pequeño a veces si lograba enfurecerla, a él le dedicaba su recientemente adquirida personalidad bipolar-

- **¡tía cerda me lo enseño hace años!** –Grito divertido el pequeño quien salió corriendo cuando la pelirrosa corrió en su dirección-

Esquivaba a la pelirrosa que le perseguía por toda la casa, debajo de las mesas, sobre los sofás, hasta subir la escalera. El era un niño, era ágil, razón por la cual la pelirrosa no le lograba alcanzar, su aura de fuego aun no desaparecía, por el contrario, aumentaba cada que el pequeño reía al esquivar sus manos. Llego al final de la habitación donde el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su cuarto a toda velocidad y se encerró en ella colocándole pestillo por dentro justo a tiempo, la pelirrosa no había alcanzado a agarrarle con sus manos.

- **¡Satoshi Haruno no puedes quedarte allí para siempre!** –Grito furioso la madre pelirrosa golpeando la puerta, odiaba cuando aquel niño comenzaba… bueno… a actuar como un molestoso, común y corriente niño-

- **¡ni tu tampoco mami!** –grito divertido el pequeño desde su cuarto, el no era nada de tonto ni despistado, sabía que si su madre lo pescaba con uno de sus arrebatos, estaba más que frito- **¡mejor ve a arreglarte para que vayamos con tío Sasuke!**

- **maldita Ino, me las va a pagar cuando me la encuentre uno de estos días** –susurro furiosa la pelirrosa quien comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto bajo la divertida mirada del pequeño, quien entreabrió la puerta cuando la pelirrosa le dio la espalda-

- **adoro ser un niño** –expreso con diversión el pelirrojo sacando la lengua traviesamente-

**OoOoOoO**

Vemos a una rubia sonándose la nariz con fuerza. Sus ojos azules miraban a varios niños que estaban en aquel lugar, era casi un jardín de niños, la diferencia era que la mayoría ya vestía de escolar para así prontamente irse a la escuela, después de todo, el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

- **¿está bien tía Ino?, no se vaya a resfriar** –escucho la dulce y suave voz de una pequeña de ojos perlados y cabellos rubios amarrados en dos coletas altas-

- **claro que si Minako, estoy sana y fuerte como una lechuga** –sonrió complacida la rubia mientras sus ojos azules destellaban alegría-

- **y tan añeja como una también** –expreso divertido y sonriendo un cierto rubio de ojos azules apuntando a la rubia mayor y haciendo que cada niño de aquel lugar estallara en risas-

- **¡¿Qué dijiste Minato?** –Grito ofendida la rubia comenzando a perseguir al pequeño rubio quien corría mientras reía esquivando las asesinas manos de la rubia-

- **¡Minato! ¡Minato!** –gritaban todos haciéndole barra al rubio hasta que la ojiazul miro a todos y les calo los huesos, esa mirada asesina era muy respetada por ellos-

- **¡ahora si te tengo!** –Dijo triunfal la rubia mirando con ojos tétricos al pequeño rubio haciéndole comenzar a temblar mientras su rostro palidecía de miedo-

- **¡no me haga daño! ¡Solo soy un niño muy joven y guapo para morir! ¡Además que aun no conozco todas las variedades de ramen existentes!** –Gritaba llorando al estilo anime el pequeño rubio sacándole una gota anime a todos y cada uno de los niños e incluyendo a aquella rubia de ojos azules-

- **solo ve por tus cosas Minato para que pueda ya irles a dejar a la escuela** –suspiro la rubia dejando al pequeñín en el suelo quien reía de forma amplia mirando a la rubia- **eso va para todos, vamos que ya se hace tarde** –llamo la atención de cada niño quien dejo de hacer inmediatamente lo que hacía y se ponían a ordenar sus cosas- _**el orfanato completo se portaba mejor que este niñito**_ -volvió a suspirar derrotada la rubia-

**OoOoOoO**

En aquel enorme edificio, fuera se podía observar una gran furgoneta en la cual había bastantes niños. Al momento de que esta arranco, en la entrada a aquel edificio vemos a un pequeño pelirrojo y su madre pelirrosa entrando.

El lugar era muy amplio, pero lo que le sorprendió primeramente fue el tipo de gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar. No era de las típicas empresas donde había solo gente linda, parecían ser personas más corrientes de lo que deberían ser, claro, todos arreglados, con sus uniformes y todo, pero realmente le asombro ya que en cada lugar donde antes trabajo no era así.

- **¿Sakura?** –escucho llamarle a una voz sumamente conocida para ella-

- **hola Naruto** –saludo sonriente la pelirrosa al ver luego al rubio acercarse a ellos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-

- **hola tío Naruto** –saludo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, igual a la de aquella pelirrosa, cosa que de cierta forma enterneció al rubio-

- **que gusto verles ¡de veras! ¿Qué haces por aquí?** –pregunto divertido el rubio mirando a la sonriente pelirrosa, el sabía que podía alegrar el día de casi toda persona en ese planeta-

- **vine por lo que Sasuke me había ofrecido el otro día, ¿recuerdas?** –Respondió la pelirrosa sacando la tarjeta que el mismo azabache le había dado en aquel restaurant del sábado pasado-

- **cierto, am… se supone que debía ir a informática a ver unos asuntos y luego ir a entregar documentos a… bueno, ¿Qué más da?, pueden esperar, les guiare hasta la oficina del jefazo** –hablo divertido haciendo que una gota les resbalara tanto a la pelirrosa y al pequeño por la poca importancia que el rubio le daba a aquellos documentos que traía en la mano-

Seguía revisando aquellos documentos, no encontraba falla alguna, ¿entonces porque no le cuadraban?, maldita pregunta, el no acostumbraba a ser quien revisara esos informes, pero como el destino siempre estaba en su contra, justo ese día, quien se encargaba de ello, el genio de la planificación, Shikamaru, se había enfermado.

Él tenía buenos estudios, era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero también se le olvidaba lo básico a veces, como a cualquier mortal le suele suceder. Escucho la puerta abrirse. Dirigió su irritada vista hasta la puerta esperando encontrarse con el dobe de su amigo y con la solución a sus problemas de enredo mental.

Su cara cambio radicalmente al ver a la pelirrosa acompañada de aquel niño de cabellos rojos. No sabía si alegrarse de verle, porque realmente su corazón había adquirido el mal habito de "emocionarse" en cierta medida al verles, o si golpear al rubio, ya que lo vio nuevamente con la carpeta en la mano, razón por la que sabía que ni siquiera había llegado donde él le mando, es decir, no le trajo solución alguna a su problema…

_**O quizás si…**_

- **buenos días Sasuke** –saludo gentil y amable la pelirrosa, con una radiante sonrisa y ese brillo tan característico en sus ojos-

- **hola tío Sasuke** –saludo después el pequeño también sonriendo, pero este fue hasta el frente del escritorio mirando directamente al azabache-

- **vaya, no me los esperaba aun** –sonrió de medio lado el azabache colocándose de pie mirando a la pelirrosa, luego viendo como el pequeño se iba corriendo al lado de su madre-

- **lamento si vine en mal momento, puedo venir más tarde si quieres** –propuso la pelirrosa al ver la seria expresión del Uchiha quien miraba de forma desaprobatoria al nervioso rubio quien se dio cuenta enseguida del porque de su mirada-

- **no te preocupes, resuelvo unas cuantas pequeñeces y listo** –respondió el azabache con poca importancia dirigiéndose hasta el rubio y tomándolo de la oreja- **si tú no puedes ir solo a donde te mando tendré que llevarte yo dobe** –gruño el Uchiha arrastrando al rubio fuera de su oficina mientras de la oreja cual padre regaña a su hijo-

- **¡Maldito teme suéltame! ¡Eso duele más de lo que crees!** –gritaba el rubio de niño chiquito quien soltó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos mientras era arrastrado por el Uchiha y seguía quejándose irritando así mas a su amigo y jefe-

- _**esos parecen hermanitos, Sasuke el mayor responsable, y Naruto el menor, hiperactivo y desobediente**_ -suspiro con una divertida sonrisa la pelirrosa al ver salir a ambos hombres de la oficina, sin duda alguna le caían bastante bien, al menos no se aburriría en lo que el pequeño pelirrojo estaba en la escuela-

_**Esperen….**_

_**¡Satoshi!**_

Desvió sus jades para buscarlo, le había perdido la vista. Pronto le encontró, no había salido de la oficina, solo le había perdido de vista 10 segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que el pequeño tomara aquello que estaba en el suelo por culpa de cierto rubio que estaba muy ocupado gritando como para acordarse de aquella carpeta con papeles.

- **Satoshi, no debes tomar las cosas sin permiso** –reprocho de forma simple la pelirrosa mirando al pequeño quien ya tenía abierta la carpeta leyendo ciertos documentos que estaban dentro-

La expresión de su rostro si era de película, la frente azul, una gota en su cabeza, el ceño fruncido, así como sus labios y un tic nervioso en su ceja adornaban el rostro del pequeño, cosa que le causo mucha gracia. Miro de forma interrogante a su madre, pero sin cambiar una sola de las muecas que ya tenía anteriormente en su rostro.

- **se parecen a los informes que Sasori hacia** –expreso con fastidio el pequeño entregándole la carpeta a la pelirrosa quien solo soltó una risilla al momento de tomar la carpeta sin dejar de observar el tic nervioso de su hijo-

- **eso es porque son balances, Sasori trabajaba en esto, ¿recuerdas?** –pregunto divertida la pelirrosa mirando aquellos documentos mientras escuchaba bufar al pequeño pelirrojo-

- **estaban extraños** –volvió a bufar el pequeño al recordar que aquellos documentos estaban más rayados de lo que el recordaba debían estar, pero no soportaba ver esas cosas, aquel pelirrojo le había colmado la paciencia más de una vez en su vida-

_**Paciencia que parece no llevaba en la sangre…**_

- **si… esto está pegado…** -respondió la pelirrosa quien no dejaba de ver los papeles-

OoOoOoO

- **perfecto, primero Azuma me avisa que Kurenai salía hoy de pre-natal por su bebe, luego me encuentro con que Shikamaru está enfermo y no vino, ahora me dicen que Kakashi va a llegar tarde quien sabe porque motivo o que excusa pondrá, este día no podía empezar peor** –expreso con irritación el azabache quien caminaba a pasos agigantados con un tic nervioso en la ceja y una mueca de sonrisa muy irónica, solo el podía tener esa mala suerte-

- **tranquillise-toi un idiot [tranquilízate idiota]** –dijo divertido el rubio cambiando de idioma solo para irritarle los nervios al azabache, no debía desperdiciar sus oportunidades, sobre todo porque casi siempre era su amigo quien le fastidiaba a él-

- **dobe maudit t'a haп [te odio maldito dobe]** –le respondió en el mismo idioma el azabache, no era un gran experto en los idiomas como el rubio, pero sabía lo esencial de ellos, los insultos sobre todo, ya que los usaba a menudo para hablar "tranquilamente" con su amigo-

- **already the wise thing, already the wise thing [ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía]** –respondió divertido el rubio llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción total, sabía que había logrado irritar aun mas al Uchiha pasando del idioma francés al ingles-

- **already stops changing of language, useless [ya deja de cambiar de idioma, inútil]** –paró en seco el Uchiha siendo sobrepasado por el rubio quien ni vuelta se dio para verlo, estaba muy feliz gozando de su victoria para desperdiciarlo-

- **Und ich, der mich teme unterhielt [y yo que me estaba divirtiendo teme]** –agrando su sonrisa el rubio al momento de darle el golpe bajo, él sabía que el Uchiha hablaba el alemán tan bien como él, pero también sabia que no solo detestaba los idiomas, si no que ese idioma era el que más odiaba-

Se dio vuelta al no sentir caminar al azabache. Su rostro palideció de sobre manera al poder observar el aura asesina de su amigo, la cual era visible a simple vista. Retrocedió tres pasos a lo que el azabache los avanzo con una mueca de sonrisa sádica en su rostro, ese día no había sido bueno para él y ahora el rubio se burlaba de su persona, bueno, al menos podría desestresarse golpeándolo.

- **¡Hilfe! [¡Ayuda!]** –grito el rubio al momento de salir corriendo, sabía que su pellejo estaba en juego por molestar más de la cuenta a su amigo, pero qué diablos, había valido la pena, al menos lo valdría si salía vivo después de aquella persecución-

- **¡Rückkehren haben hier nutzlos verdammt! [¡Vuelve aquí maldito inútil!]** –grito en el mismo idioma, como un demonio aquel azabache en un intento por transformar sus manos en armas mortales contra el rubio-

Corrían por los pasillos, el rubio gritando porque alguien se apiadara de su alma y le diera escondite y el azabache tras de él. Aquella escena ya era muy común, casi cotidiana para cada empleado de aquel lugar, así que no hacían más que mirar con nerviosas sonrisas cuando veían a su jefe así de desquiciado perseguir al rubio, después de todo solo él tenía el poder de superar la poca paciencia del Uchiha a tal extremo…

_**Definitivamente, la paciencia no estaba en la sangre Uchiha…**_

**OoOoOoO**

Ya había perdido gran parte de la mañana, cosa que lo tenía bastante molesto, mas su irritación paso hace unos cuantos minutos. Miro al rubio quien caminaba callado a su lado, sabía que si abría la boca quedaría con mas vendajes que una momia, con los que tenía ya le bastaban, después de la tremenda tunda que le había hecho vivir, no lo creía capaz de seguir con ganas de fastidiarlo.

**Al menos por unas míseras horas.**

No importaba, al menos tendría tranquilidad en su oficina. Miro su reloj, las once con treinta minutos, ¡Perfecto! Ya se había ido casi toda la mañana entre la persecución, la tunda y la enfermería para el rubio, y lo peor de todo, aun tenía tres míseros problemas

Un puto balance sin cuadrar, porque Shikamaru había faltado justo ese día.

Sin secretaria porque Kurenai había dado aviso de que salía por periodos legales antes de tener a su bebe, él ya sabía, pero había olvidado encontrar reemplazo por todo lo que había tenido que hacer últimamente.

Y un sistema de computación sin soporte, porque a Kakashi nada más se le ocurría llegar tarde un día como ese, bueno, siempre llegaba tarde, así que no debería ya de extrañarse.

Tomo aire antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta de su oficina como si sus problemas, o al menos uno de ellos, encontraran su solución detrás de aquella puerta.

_**Y quizás, tenía razón…**_

Ambos hombres escucharon dentro primero la voz de la pelirrosa dando unas cifras, luego el golpeteo de unas teclas y finalmente la voz del pequeño dando otras cifras. Se miraron extrañados por la situación, realmente se habían olvidado de aquella pelirrosa y del pequeño.

Abrieron tan solo un poco la puerta para poder mirar lo que adentro pasaba, cosa que realmente les sorprendió de sobremanera, ninguno de los dos se esperaba una situación así. En el escritorio del azabache estaba aquella mujer de cabellos rosas sentada, sus ojos estaban concentrados en lo que había dejado sobre el escritorio y su sonrisa demostraba que estaba divertida mirando aquello que hacía. El pequeño por otra parte estaba sentado a su lado, pero en el suelo, tenía una calculadora en la mano, que ambos reconocieron por ser la que el azabache usaba comúnmente, la pelirrosa decía cifras y el hacia el resto.

- **90.450.000, luego 102.760.000 y 40.780.500** –escucharon hablar a la pelirrosa quien seguía con la vista pegada en aquellos páleles dando varias cifras mientras que el pequeño las metía en la calculadora-

- **233.990.500** –respondió el pequeño mirando las cifras de la calculadora, ambos sujetos tras la puerta estaban impresionados no solo por la rapidez del pequeño, si no porque haya leído bien la cifra-

- **entonces… tiene este saldo…** -sonrió hablando para sí la pelirrosa, anotando detalladamente cada cosa en aquel pedazo de papel que tenia sobre si- **¡perfecto! Un hermoso balance cuadrado** –volvió a sonreír para sí la pelirrosa, aun tenía ese toque con ese tipo de cosas, de algo que le sirvieran esos dos años con aquel sujeto que ahora detestaba-

- **no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que dices, pero felicidades** –sonrió nerviosamente el pelirrojo con una gota en la cabeza, en muchas ocasiones no entendía a su madre, aunque bueno, a él le iba bien en lo que era matemáticas, así que si podía le ayudaba, serbia

Que no se aburriera en la espera-

- **impresionante** –escucharon el murmullo detrás de la puerta y luego un tremendo golpe detrás de aeta- **¡¿Qué no te cansas de golpearme teme?** –escucharon nuevamente tras la puerta, pero esta vez no fue un murmullo había sido un grito limpio-

- **¡eres un perfecto baka!** –escucharon reclamar nuevamente tras la puerta, por donde se dejaron ver el azabache y el rubio quien venía todo vendado sacándole una gota anime a la pelirrosa y su hijo, estaba irritado, ese inútil rubio no sabía guardar silencio al parecer-

- **¿todo bien?** –pregunto nerviosa la pelirrosa al ver la expresión de fastidio del azabache relajarse cuando poso su oscura mirada en su ser-

- **si… ¿Qué es lo que tanto hacías?** –Pregunto con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa de lado el Uchiha sin perder un solo detalle de los movimientos de la pelirrosa-

- **lo que sucede, es que Satoshi tomo una carpeta verde que Naruto dejo caer y al verla me di cuenta que eran balances y que estaban pegados y por eso no te daban los resultados** –explico la pelirrosa con detalle pasándole aquella carpeta al azabache en sus manos quien se dedico a mirarlos con atención y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio el asombrado rostro del pelinegro-

- **¿tú hiciste esto?** –Pregunto asombrado el Uchiha mirando detalladamente cada uno de los documentos hechos por la pelirrosa quien asintió levemente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- **¿Dónde aprendiste esto?** –Pregunto sin salir de su asombro, mas la pelirrosa en vez de responder miro nerviosamente al pequeño pelirrojo que emanaba un aura oscura, así asustando con su presencia a todos los adultos de la habitación-

- **lo aprendió con su ex novio, maldito Sasori** **y sus inútiles enseñanzas** –murmuro el pequeño cruzándose de brazos con su tic en la ceja más marcado, tan solo recordar a ese sujeto le apretaba el estomago-

- **And now I will have to endure to a little teme, this is perfect [Y ahora tendré que aguantar a un mini teme, esto es perfecto]** –expreso con sarcasmo el rubio cruzándose de brazos por su desdichada suerte, pensando en que si cambiaba de idioma no le entenderían-

_**Se maldijo, esta vez, doblemente…**_

Las auras maniacas tanto del Uchiha como del pequeño se dejaron ver, ambos ojos negros le miraron con una sed de sangre tan impresionante que estaba pensando que estaba dentro de una película de terror, porque la expresión de esos dos realmente era digna de una película de terror.

- **Your begins to run… ¡now! ****[Tú comienza a correr… ¡ahora!]** –amenazo el pequeño dando un solo paso al frente, momento en el cual el rubio salió corriendo de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no era estúpido para quedarse allí donde lo más seguro, ambos sicópatas le arrancarían hasta el ultimo centímetro de su piel-

- **Satoshi, ¿Qué te he dicho de amenazar a la gente?** –pregunto con derrota la pelirrosa, realmente habían ocasiones en las que se resignaba a no poder controlar a ese pequeño, internamente agradecía que le quisiera porque si no, estaría bajo tierra desde hacía mucho-

- **nunca dijiste que no podía hacerlo en otro idioma, además vele el lado bueno mamá, me sirve para practicar** –expreso divertido el pequeño quien sonreía de medio lado orgulloso de su proeza, encontrar los vacios a las ordenes de su mamá era una de sus especialidades-

- _**ese chico sí que tiene talento, me agrada**_ -sonrió de medio lado el azabache, realmente ese pelirrojo le caía muy bien, sobre todo por asustar a su amigo rubio en su propio juego- **dime Sakura, ¿en qué has trabajado o que sabes hacer específicamente?** –pregunto el pelinegro volviéndose a sentar en su sillón del escritorio ahora asumiendo su papel de jefe-

- **bueno, aprendí a hacer balances porque mi ex novio me enseño, mas no sé hacer clasificados, trabaje de reemplazo como secretaria y además trabaje en una agencia telefónica atendiendo llamadas** –comento la pelirrosa quien se sentó en la otra silla, debía dar buena impresión-

_**Después de todo, el seria su jefe…**_

OoOoOoO

Estaba sentada en un escritorio algo amplio y a la vez, desordenado según su parecer. Muchos papeles se habían juntado. Su sonrisa nerviosa fue inmediatamente notada por el azabache quien sonreía de medio lado frente a la situación en que había puesto a la pelirrosa, sería su reto, si pasaba, podría quedarse allí.

- **primero hay que ordenar este desorden, esta así porque ninguna secretaria ha estado en este puesto por más de unos… seis meses** –comento el azabache dejando a la pelirrosa con una gota en la cabeza, ahora entendía porque pasaba eso con los papeles- **como antes ya fuiste secretaria y también telefonista, no será mucho trabajo para ti, seré tu jefe directo y me pasaras los recados importantes, dime, ¿sabes idiomas?** –Pregunto el azabache recordando el punto importante, una de las razones por las que no le duraban mucho las secretarias-

- **se ingles, francés y algo alemán, ¿eso sirve?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa dejando al azabache con ojos de platos-

- **¿Dónde aprendiste idiomas?** –pregunto curioso el azabache, después de todo, sin desmerecer a esa chica, ella no se veía de la clase de personas que vienen de la elit-

- **digamos que… la vida me los ha enseñado** –sonrió nerviosamente al decir eso la pelirrosa recordando a muchas personas en su mente- _**en el orfanato llegaban muchos niños del extranjero hablando otros idiomas**_ -pensó recordando aquellos entonces donde ella misma había entablado relaciones con muchos niños de otros países-

- **de acuerdo, si quieres puedes empezar, mientras voy a ir a dejar a Satoshi** –comento el pelinegro dejando con un enorme signo de interrogación a la pelirrosa y al pequeño pelirrojo-

- **¿Dónde vamos?** –pregunto el pequeño mirando al azabache, no era que desconfiara de él, pero no se separaba usualmente de su madre, menos para irse con "extraños"-

- él** no causa problemas Sasuke** –comento la pelirrosa en defensa de su hijo, aun cuando aquel azabache había demostrado ser una generosa persona, apenas si le conocía y su hijo no se iba con cualquier persona-

- **te desconcentrara aquí, además aquí tenemos una especie de guardería** –comento el azabache dejando con ojos de plato a la pelirrosa-

OoOoOoO

En otro de los pisos de aquel edificio, una rubia mantiene en sus bracitos a un pequeño bebito, esta tenia ojos azules y cabello negro. Tomaba su mamila con mucha ternura, aquel bebe no tenía mucho más de seis meses y aquella rubia sonreía enternecida. A su lado estaba un rubio de ojos azules mirando con alegría a aquel bebe, sin duda alguna, aquella era una ayuda bastante buena para él.

- **¿entonces cuando llegara Hinata?** –Pregunto la rubia de cabello largo a su acompañante aun sin dejar de alimentar al pequeño en sus brazos-

- **llegara, creo, el jueves, ya han pasado dos semanas de que se fue de viaje, lástima que no pudo llevar a Hiroki para que Neji le conociera** –expreso el rubio mirando al pequeño quien se había terminado la leche- **ven aquí pequeño** –sonrió tomando a su pequeño en brazos y sobándole la espaldita-

- **es muy pequeño para viajar en avión Naruto, ya lo sabes, además de que la familia de Hinata ha tenido suerte últimamente, claro, por el contacto que tu les hiciste** –hablo la rubia quien tomo a otro de los bebes que tenía a su cargo-

- **sí, desde que trabajo con Sasuke y le comente que la familia de Hinata tenía una pequeña empresa se intereso mucho, fue el salvavidas, después de todo esa empresa ya estaba a punto de quebrar hasta que les hice el contacto** –recordaba el rubio con algo de nostalgia, su vida había sido muy tranquila desde entonces- **y dime, ¿Cuántos estas cuidando ahora?**

- **Minato vale por mil Naruto** –expreso con ojos matadores la rubia al rubio quien sonreía nerviosamente, sabía que su hijo mayor era un poco inquieto… bueno, demasiado inquieto- **fuera de eso, Minako es todo un ángel, cuido como a 13 niños, y ahora estoy cuidando a 4 bebes incluido Hiroki** –sonrió al ver a aquel rubio con su pequeño bebe en brazos-

- **¿y para cuando tu Ino?** –pregunto divertido el rubio haciendo sonreír divertida a la rubia, se conocían hace bastante, la verdad se llevaban muy bien-

- **cuando tengamos una casa propia, con Deidara hemos estado juntando dinero hace algún tiempo, pero aun no es suficiente para comprar una casa, después de eso, recién tendré la idea de irme con Sai, no quiero dejar solo a Deidara después de todo lo que hemos pasado** –comento sonriendo la rubia, aun tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en ella-

- **Naruto, ¿podrías ir a ayudar a Sakura?** –pregunto la voz de cierto azabache quien entro justo a la habitación mirando al rubio con el bebe en brazos- **hmp, con que ocupadito** –sonrió de medio lado mirando al rubio sonreír nervioso mientras le pasaba a su pequeño a la rubia-

- **lo siento teme** –le miro sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente, hasta que el mismo recordó algo curioso- **hey, tu no sueles venir aquí teme, ¡es mi escondite de ti!** –reclamo apuntándole con malos ojos al azabache y sacándole una gota anime a todos-

- **¡no grites o harás llorar a Hiroki y el resto de los bebes!** –reclamo la rubia golpeando en la cabeza al rubio atolondrado-

- **no cambia tía cerda** –sonrió divertido el pequeño pelirrojo logrando hacer que los tres adultos abrieran los ojos como platos al ver la divertida sonrisa del pelirrojo-

- **¡Satoshi!** –Grito asombrado la rubia mientras el pequeño seguía sonriendo, pero pronto su aura maligna apareció- **¡No me llames así!**


	5. Cosas buenas, Cosas malas

Era la hora del descanso, en aquel gran comedor del edificio se veia a muchos oficinistas, grupos de gente se formaban, pero curiosamente, ella no iba a aquel lugar. Corria por entre los pasillos buscando el salon indicado antes por el azabache.

Entro a aquel salon, estaba realmente imprecionada. Estaba todo acondicionado como una sala infantil. Juegos, como resvalines y dos columpios, tambien corrales, un gran televisor, y mas alla podia ver otro cuarto donde habian unas cuantas cunas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste con muchas nubes y arcoiris, realmente daba la sensacion de estar en un jardin infantil.

Miro atonita a la rubia que venia saliendo de la otra habitacion, y a su vez, ella tambien le habia quedado mirando atonita. Caminaron hasta verse una frente a otra aun sin poder cererlo.

- **¿Ino?** –pregunto la pelirrosa atonita, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, la misma cara de despistada, pero no podia ser la misma persona… ¿o si?-

- **Sakura…** -susurro asombrada la rubia, la reconocia, aquel cabello sin duda era inolvidable, sus ojos, su gran frente, si… era ella, su mejor amiga-

- **¡Increible!** –sonrieron al tiempo de abrazarse y reirse coordinadamente sacandole una gota en la cabeza al pequeño pelirrojo quien solo veia la escena de aquellas amigas que no se veian en años-

- **mujeres** -suspiro resignado el chico, sabia que se le venia una de las tardes mas largas de la vida, aguantando las "charlas de la vida" de ambas mujeres-

OoOoOoO

Y tal como lo habia previsto, estaba sentado en una mesa en aquella habitacion, estaba tirado en la mesa completamente aburrido de parecer un niño bueno, la razon, estaba alli su madre y tenia que portarse bien o le doleria el alma y no exactamente por regaños.

- **que milagro verte** –sonrio la rubia mientras que la pelirrosa sonreia divertida, es verdad, realmente verse habia sido una casualidad y un milagro increble- **¿Qué hacen por aquí en Tokio tu y Satoshi?** –Pregunto la rubia mirando a su amiga de la vida, el alma y los insultos-

- **buscando trabajo, ademas que pude comprarme una casa, claro, quede con deudas a cien años por ella, pero al menos ya la tengo** –sonrio divertida la pelirrosa, ciertamente esa era su realidad, pero sabia que nunca podria juntar tanto como para una casa ella sola-

- **nosotros aun no tenemos la nuestra, no queremos endeudarnos, por lo que Deidara y yo juntamos el dinero ya que ambos trabajamos** –explico la rubia mirando divertida a la pelirrosa quien miraba todo el lugar- **¿te gusta?**

- **no me esperaba ver un lugar asi** –expreso con sinceridad la pelirrosa mirando aquella habitacion con muchos juguetes, estanterias con libros de colores, una gran television, computadoras y demas-

- **esta acondicionada para que los niños no se aburran, hay muchos padres que trabajan ambos, asi que la idea es que no tengan la necesidad de contratar alguien desconocido, yo cuido a todos los hijos de los trabajadores de esta empresa, les voy a dejar a la escuela y luego a buscar, mi trabajo es cuidarles hasta que la jornada de todos termina, es decir, cuidare a Satoshi hasta que tu termines tu horario laboral** –volvio a sonreir la rubia mirando al pelirrojo, pero su sonrisa cambio al ver la tetrica mira del chico, ella mejor que nadie sabia lo problemático que ese niño podia ser cuando se lo proponia- **¿verdad que te portaras bien conmigo mientras tu mamá trabaja?, asi la dejaras tranquila** –hablo la chica sonriendole al muchacho quien fue rodeado por un aura deprimente al ser descubierto y ella misma sonreir para sus adentros-

- **me portare bien** –dijo resignado el chico mientras el aura deprimente se expandia-

- **ese es mi niño** –sonrio nerviosa la pelirrosa al ver al pelirrojo perdido, ella misma sabia lo desastrozo que podia llegar a ser, pero con ella no podia y ahora que su amiga le habia dado una instrucción indirecta el obedeceria- por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar aqui? –pregunto la pelirrosa a la rubia, aun no podia creer la forma en que se encontraron-

- **cuando nos veniamos a Tokio lo hicimos desde Osaka a pie, como buenos aventureros, en el camino conocimos a un camionero con muchos pircings y el nos trajo, le contamos que veniamos a buscar futuro y diijo que hablaria con su jefe, el que resulto ser Sasuke, por lo que Deidara enseguida comenzo a trabajar con Pein, en este momento anda de viaje, en cambio Sasuke me ofrecio hacerme cargo de este lugarcito, lo acondiciono muy bien, el siempre le trata de dar empleo a las personas, sin importar de donde venga o sus origenes** –explico la rubia con una muy amplia sonrisa, era cierto, aquel hombre era muy bueno con todos, a pesar de que ella y todos sabian algunos tristes detalles de su vida por boca del rubio Uzumaki-

- **jamas pense que fuera asi, con razon me dijo que viniera con el cuando le dije que venía de Osaka** –murmuro asombrase la pelirrosa quien jamás se imagino que tendría un ángel guardián que le quisiera tanto como para caer en las manos de aquel buen hombre-

- **dame el crédito mamá, yo choque contra el en el aeropuerto** –sonrio con orgullo el pequeño pelirrojo sacandole una gota anime a amabs mujeres, ese niño tambien tenia complejos de bipolaridad a veces-

- **creo que es mejor volver al trabajo, ahora que se que esta contigo Ino no me preocupare, estara seguro** –sonrio la pelirrosa mirando divertida al pequeño con aureola y alas detrás de el, asi vestido de angelito-

- _**pero yo no lo estare, ya me bastaba con Minato, kami… ¿Quién podrá ayudarme ahora?**_ -penso la rubio con una deprimente aura conociendo demaciado a ese pequeño travieso, sabia que solo se portaba bien cuando la pelirrosa estaba, sino era un caos-

Miro al pequeño pelirrojo una vez la pelirrosa salio de la habitacion. Le vio suspirar con pesades al tiempo que se paraba e iba a uno de los sillones tomando el control de la TV dejando a la rubia con una ceja alzada, no podia creer que no le estuviera sacando de quisio como siempre.

- **¿te sientes mal?** –Pregunto con precaucion la rubia mirando al pequeño negar con la cabeza-

- **madure tia Ino, si tengo que portarme bien, lo hare, no se preocupe** –expreso el pequeño sin dejar de ver la television, mas desencajandole la mandibula hasta el extremo a la ojiazul-

- **no, este no es Satoshi, ¿Dónde quedo ese pequeño molestoso que a todos le hacia la vida imposible en el orfanato?** -se pregunto con asombro mirando al chico, algo debió haber pasado para que el pequeño cambiara así-

_Algo demasiado bueno… o algo extremadamente malo…_

OoOoOoO

Iba caminando con tranquilidad por aquel pasillo, ahora si se sentía completamente feliz, tenía un buen trabajo, tenía una casa, la cual pagaría a mil años, pero la tenia, su pequeño iría a un buen colegio, seria cuidado por su mejor amiga y además tenía a esa misma mejor amiga a su lado, trabajando junto con ella, si que tenia suerte.

Pero la suerte se acaba…

Por ir de distraída ni cuenta se dio cuando choco contra alguien. Cayó al suelo junto al sujeto con quien choco y una pila de papeles les acompaño. Al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir a un hombre algo mayor, tenia cabello plata y curiosamente su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara. Se sobaba el trasero por culpa del golpe al igual que ella, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron fue el mismo hombre quien reacciono.

- **lo siento, no veía por donde iba** –se disculpo nervioso el hombre colocándose de pie y estirándole la mano a la pelirrosa quien sonrió nerviosa y acepto su ayuda para colocarse de pie-

- **no importa, yo iba distraída** –le resto importancia al pequeño golpe mirando al peliplata rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo-

- **bueno, sabes cómo es Sasuke cuando llego tarde, se enoja y me manda a buscar un montón de papeles y luego un café** –sonrió nervioso bajo su máscara el hombre, pero la expresión de extrañeza de la pelirrosa le dejo en duda- eres nueva, ¿verdad? –Pregunto mirando a la pelirrosa asentir con una enorme sonrisa-

- **sí, apenas empecé hoy, soy… se podría decir que la secretaria de Sasuke** –explico ella con un suspiro, el tema del "puesto maldito" realmente le tenía acomplejada-

- **jajá, tranquila, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, soy informático, no sé porque tengo la mala costumbre de llegar tarde pero Sasuke que es un maniaco de la puntualidad siempre me castiga con algo, aun si es traerle el café** –explico divertido mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles que tenía en el suelo, claro, le encontraba el lado divertido a fastidiar un poco a su jefe, entendía muy bien a Naruto cuando de fastidiar a Sasuke se trataba, eran las únicas ocasiones en que sacaban algo desde debajo de esa coraza de frialdad-

- **creo que me atendré a llegar tarde, por cierto, soy Sakura Haruno, un verdadero placer** –se presento educadamente-

Los papeles que ya tenía en las manos volvieron a caer, sintió la asombrada mirada de ese sujeto sobre su persona. Se coloco de pie tomando por los hombros a la pelirrosa y se critico internamente.

Cabello rosa

Ojos verdes

Piel blanca

Una hermosura natural

Una sonrisa perfecta

Una sonrisa perfecta

Y su nombre, aquel nombre que tan bien recordaba, Sakura, simbolizando a la flor de cerezo hija de aquella flor que tan bien conoció…

- **¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?, ¿estás absolutamente segura?** –Pregunto en un intento desesperado de que aquella luz que perdió hace ya demasiado tiempo volviera a encenderse-

- **si** –respondió intrigada a la inusual desesperación de aquel hombre-

- **¿eres la hija de Satoshi y Hana Seidou?** –pregunto, asombrando a la chica, ¿Cómo el sabia los nombres de sus padres?-

No, no podía creerlo, de su boca no salió respuesta, solo un asentir, en sus vagos recuerdos de la infancia, donde apenas recordaba los nombres de sus padres, sus rostros y algunas imágenes distorsionadas, no creía conocer al hombre que allí tenía en frente.

Y el abrazo de aquel hombre fue lo siguiente que sintió sobre su cuerpo

_Sin saberlo, llego al lugar más indicado…_

OoOoOoO

- **yo me sigo preguntando porque Satoshi conocía a Ino** –volvió a comentar por… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces, el hecho era que aquel azabache le había oído repetir eso hasta el cansancio, en toda la hora del almuerzo no lo dejo tranquilo-

- **eso no tiene porque importarte dobe** –se quejo Sasuke mirando con expresión de "Cállate de una buena vez o te meto en aceite hirviendo" a su amigo rubio-

- **¡piénsalo Sasuke! Tu sabes que Ino viene de un orfanato de Osaka junto a su hermano, si Satoshi la conoce quiere decir que el también podría venir de allí, es demasiada la casualidad como para que sea eso, simple casualidad** –razono enseguida el rubio con rostro serio, el cual cambio radicalmente cuando el golpe de su amigo de ojos negros, fulminantes, se sentó en su cabeza- **¡Deja de golpearme!**

- **¡Deja de sacar conclusiones idiotas y ponte a trabajar!** –Se quejo ya arto el azabache, hacia ya media hora había terminado el descanso y su amigo aun no se ponía a hacer sus labores y por ello, tampoco le dejaba ponerse a hacer su trabajo-

Conocía a aquel rubio desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Cuando los padres de este trabajaban con el suyo, Minato era un experto en idiomas y Kushina hacia publicidades para la compañía. Ellos junto a sus padres murieron en el mismo accidente donde viajaban por negocios junto a otra pareja de empresarios, accidente el cual se sospechaba fue provocado y nunca hubo pruebas.

Naruto vivió los días de dolor mas grandes con él, fue su apoyo cuando se caso por obligación y se desahogaba con él, es su padrino de matrimonio, así como él era el padrino de su hijo al cual aun no han podido encontrar, sabe que son muchas las ganas que su amigo tiene de ayudarle, pero a veces prefería que cerrara la boca.

Cada día perdía mas la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo y Naruto solo encendía levemente esa luz, la cual le hacía sufrir cada día mas, sufrimiento que no se permitía sentir y que por ello formo una gran coraza de frialdad, solo el mismo Naruto, algunos de sus amigos y Kakashi, podían romper. Los razonamientos del rubio eran muchos, y nunca acertados cuando de su hijo trataba, nunca había acertado con él y no creía que esta fuera la excepción, hacerse la ilusión de que encontró a su hijo en Satoshi era solo eso, una ilusión, la cual no quería avivar más de lo que ya estaba.

Claro que, como nunca, Naruto esta vez _podría _tener razón…

OoOoOoO

Habían pasado tres horas… ¡Tres horas!... y ese pelirrojo se comporto como jamás creyó verlo. Almorzaron con su amiga de toda la vida, Sakura, la que es la medre de ese niño, luego vio un rato televisión hasta que se asombro de encontrárselo completamente dormido, despertó tan solo una hora después y se dedico a ayudarle con los pequeños bebes que cuidaba.

Ni una broma, ni una queja, ni una molestia, nada, ¡Nada de nada!

Se estaba asustando, se estresaba mas por el hecho de que ese niño permaneciera tranquilo de lo que lo hacía cuando era víctima de sus travesuras cuando este tenía cuatro años. Quizá en esos cuatro años maduro, lo había hecho, pero no creyó que de tal forma, estaba completamente impresionada.

- **seguro y Sasori está muy orgulloso de ti** –sonrió de forma amigable elogiando a ese niño con mucho cariño, lo quería mucho, de hecho, vivir con él era una de sus mejores recuerdos, por el no tenían tiempo de lamentarse y sentir tristeza, el les alegraba cada día-

Y se arrepintió de sus palabras…

- **le pido un favor tía Ino, no me lo vuelva a mencionar en lo que me resta de vida** –le hablo de forma tan fría, tan malditamente gélida, que incluso sintió como su sangre se helaba al momento que el brillo de felicidad e inocencia del pequeño desapareció no solo de su rostro, sino que de sus ojos-

- **¿Por qué Satoshi?, ¿paso algo malo?** –Pregunto con preocupación la rubia agachándose hasta la altura del niño de nueve años que ahora conoce con una madurez extraordinaria-

No contesto, no tenía ganas de ello, miro lo más fríamente que pudo a aquella rubia, su segunda madre en muchos aspectos, pero no tenía ganas de decirle nada aun. Sus ojos picaban, era verdad, no quería recordar nada, así que solo se limito a darle la espalda y retirarse al único lugar donde sabía que no le podía seguir.

El baño

Reacciono luego de esa mirada al sentir la puerta de aquella habitación cerrarse. Miro con intriga aquella puerta esperando que se abriera, aunque demoraría mucho en hacerlo.

¿Qué habrá sucedido?, ¿Qué fue esa mirada?, ¿Por qué Satoshi reacciono así?

Esas eran sus preguntas, al momento que el pequeño le miro con esos inexpresivos ojos se quedo completamente helada, estática, sin poder reaccionar, jamás vio ojos tan fríos y vacios en un pequeño de corazón tan dulce e inocente.

Conocía a ese niño desde la cuna, al crecer adoro siempre a Sasori quien en ese entonces era el novio de Sakura, lo quería como a un padre, hacia todo por imitarlo, Sasori se encariño tanto con el que incluso parecían padre e hijo, una familia completa cuando ellos dos y Sakura estaban juntos, aquellos paseos que daban, los juegos, todo era un recuerdo muy dulce de la sonrisa de ese niño, y de la nada, ahora le odia.

Algo debió pasar, algo que le hizo madurar de forma demasiado rápida para su edad.

Algo demasiado bueno o algo extremadamente malo.

Y por como vio los ojos y corazón de ese pequeño, la segunda opción era lo más acertada.

_Algo extremadamente malo..._


	6. Destino, ¿Casualidades o Señales?

Se estaba arreglando, tenía todo en orden, su camisa dentro del pantalón, su cinturón, su camisa perfectamente abrochada, una corbata negra de uniforme bien puesta, solo la chaqueta la llevaría en la mano, mas tarde haría frio, solo eran principios de otoño, no se congelaría por ir así nada más.

Se miro al espejo sonriente una última vez, no se había arreglado el cabello, le gustaba desordenado, sus rojos rebeldes siempre daban buena impresión, no se veía nada mal en lo absoluto, y combinaban muy bien a sus fríos ojos, los cuales aprendió a usar desde ya hace tiempo.

Agarro su mochila de color negro, dentro llevaba todo lo necesario y salió de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa. Bajo las escaleras dando vuelta para entrar en la cocina donde su madre ya estaba sentada y tomaba una taza de café, aunque parecía ida a sus ojos…

Miraba aquella taza como lo más interesante del mundo. Tenía muchas imágenes en su cabeza, muchas de las cuales eran de aquel pasado que por mucho quiso olvidar y ahora quería solucionar. Aquel apellido que jamás podría olvidar y esas personas que llego a odiar con todo su ser cuando pensó que le abandonaron y que ahora se odiaba a ella misma por haberles odiado cuando el realidad ellos le amaban tanto como ella a ellos.

_Sus padres…_

Aquellos que nunca quisieron dejarle sola, aquellos que le quisieron hasta en su muerte, aquellos que le habían dejado todo a ella y que se le arrebato injustamente, todo por culpa de su abuela, por culpa de la familia de su padre, los Seidou.

¿Cómo se había enterado de tanto en un solo día?

Solo una palabra podía explicarle el que aquel hombre de cabellos platas supiera tanto de ella…

"_**Sobrina"**_

- **¡Mamá!** –Escucho el grito del pequeño quien le saco de sus pensamientos, realmente fue un grito bastante elevado, pero por la mueca del pequeño se dio cuenta de que al parecer, la había estado llamando hacia un buen rato-

- **lo siento Satoshi, estaba distraída** –sonrió nerviosa al verse descubierta atrapada en sus pensamientos por el pequeño que le veía de forma preocupante-

A diferencia de él, ella sabía muy bien que no podía mentirle a su hijo, los ojos de él se bloqueaban con una gélida capa de frialdad cuando se sentía triste, tenía ganas de llorar, estaba confundido o no quería que nadie lo notara, el no se dejaba ver vulnerable por nadie. Sin embargo, ella no podía ser así, sus ojos siempre eran muy expresivos y raramente podía ocultarles algo a las personas.

Sobre todo a ese par de ojos negros que nunca perdían su atención de ella.

- **madre** –llamo con preocupación a la pelirrosa quien intento sonreír para él como de costumbre, sabía que solo era un niño y eso le molestaba muchas veces al no poder ayudar a su mamá-

En otras simplemente… era lo mejor

- **no te preocupes hijo, solo estaba pensando** –era cierto pensaba, en que su vida cambio muy de prisa en tan solo unos días-

Hace dos días ella era Sakura Haruno, debiéndole su apellido a aquella mujer que le cuido como una madre cuando estuvo en el orfanato hasta que cuando esta cumplió 18 años se fue y la dejo. Aun así, Tayuya, seguía yendo a verla y murió trágicamente en aquel incendio donde ella abandono ese lugar.

En sus planes no estaba volver allí, por eso se llevo a Satoshi con ella. Ese pequeño diablillo y alegría de su corazón al que ni siquiera su verdadero nombre o fecha de nacimiento conocía y ella misma coloco Satoshi para siempre poder recordar a su padre, celebrando su cumpleaños cada año el mismo dia que este llego al orfanato, ese que se dejo a su cargo porque solo con ella extrañamente dejaba de llorar cuando era apenas un bebe y que solo a ella obedecía al crecer.

- **entonces empieza a pensar en la hora, ¡Vamos a llegar tarde para el autobús de las 7:30!** –y allí estaba nuevamente la queja del complejo de puntualidad que su querido y amado hijo tenía, no sabía de dónde lo saco si a ella nunca le importo andar con la hora justa o un poco atrasada, pero ese niño era como su reloj de bolsillo.

- **está bien, está bien, ya vamos** –agarro sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño, quien con solo su presencia le animaba siempre, no sabría que habría sido de ella sin ese niño-

_El con tan solo ser un niño, le hacía ser feliz_

OoOoOoO

Tenía un tic muy marcado en la ceja, sus ojos cerrados tratando de contener su fastidio y una mueca en el rostro que expresaba todo lo que sentía.

Aquellos ojos azules le miraban con completa alegría, su boba sonrisa le saco de quicio, ahora creía entender al mismísimo Sasuke cuando golpeaba a su rubio amigo, pues ahora el pasaba por ello.

Se presento frente a los mayores los cuales el día anterior no estaban porque llego después de la entrada de la escuela y que por ello hoy conoció. Ino le presento, el llego muy alegre, pero ese "sujeto" le saco de sus casillas de inmediato, ¿la razón?, ni siquiera respiraba, solo hablaba, y no le dejo ni siquiera decir un "hola", los niños con los que se presentaba ni siquiera habían escuchado la voz pelirrojo antes de que el rubio se dignara a hablarle.

Minato Uzumaki tenía la misma facilidad de exasperarle que Naruto Uzumaki tenía para exasperar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Comprendido…

- **relájate, no seas teme** –escucho nuevamente la voz de aquel rubio, su aura maligna iba en aumento, tanto así que incluso la rubia Yamanaka se asusto y retrocedió dos pasos-

_Ese niño tenía poca paciencia y una descomunal forma de expresarse._

- **dobe** –murmuro con una venita en la cabeza, golpearle no le relajaba en lo absoluto, pero al menos logro que se callara tres segundos-

- **¿Por qué me golpeas?, ¡yo solo quería ser amable!** –Se quejo aquel rubio de ojos perlados, tras él una chica de dos colitas suspiraba con resignación, no había que ser inteligente para entender que ella era la hermana de ese maniaco-

-** ya conociste a Minato, déjame que te presente al resto** –nerviosamente interrumpió a los niños la única adulta del lugar, debía hacerlo o esperar a que esos pequeños se mataran entre sí-

- **s-soy Mi-Minako Uzumaki, cumpliré… 7 años el sa-sabado, un… placer… Satoshi** –se presento nerviosa aquella pequeña juntando sus dos dedos, jugando con ellos, y desviando tímidamente la mirada de aquel pelirrojo, le había llamado demasiado la atención para que sus mejillas no se encendieran por su mirada-

- _**al menos ella no se parece a su hermano, es mas tímida, me cae bien**_ –sonrió el pelirrojo mirando con toda alegría a la niña quien volvió a desviar la mirada tímidamente, si, ella le caía muy bien-

- **Temaru Nara, tengo 10 años, un placer… conocerte…** -la última palabra de ese chico salió entre un bostezo de pereza absoluta, ese chico al parecer no funcionaba en la mañana, viva imagen de su padre-

- **y yo me llamo Shikako Nara, tengo seis años** –sonrio una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, una sonrisa esplendida-

- **un gusto** –suspiro con algo de pesadez el pequeño pelirrojo, aquel seria un muy largo día para él, esperaba al menos tener paz en la escuela, eso le animaba un poco-

- **Satoshi, déjame avisarte que estarás en el mismo salón que Minato** –comento la adulta rubia, solo un segundo después una gota adorno su cabeza por la deprimente aura del pequeño-

_Ya no tendría su tan anhelada paz…_

OoOoOoO

_La paz… se fue de su vida…_

Aquel rubio no dejaba y dejaba de hablarle del que sería su fin de semana perfecto con el cumpleaños número 7 de aquella rubia de ojos perlados que resultaba ser la hija de su mejor amigo.

Tenía ya muchos detalles innecesarios en su cabeza, como los juegos que abrían, la comida, entre la que obviamente había ramen, los shows que habrían y muchas cosas que a él no le interesaban.

Iría, si, por obligación, él ni siquiera tenía un niño al cual Naruto invitara, solo iba por hacer presencia, ya que él como "el mejor amigo del padre" no podía faltar, a veces de verdad le daban ganas de matar a su amigo por comprometerlo a ir a los cumpleaños de sus hijos donde el solo se aburría como ostra.

- **así que tu hija cumple 7 años** –la voz de aquella mujer interrumpió a ambos-

Salvación…

- **así es Sakura, mi pequeña cumple 7 añitos, me emociona tanto, creció muy rápido** –lloraba a cascaditas el rubio haciendo reír con levedad a la pelirrosa-

- **debe ser muy divertido tener a una niña** –sonrio gentil ella, siempre quiso poder vestir con hermosos vestiditos y jugar al té con una niña, si bien jugaba con Satoshi, debía jugar al balón o esas cosas, no quería que su pequeño le saliera para el otro lado-

- **¿Por qué no vienes al cumpleaños Sakura?, estoy seguro de que Satoshi se la pasara bien** –propuso el rubio con su mejor sonrisa-

No sabía que responder, estaba totalmente ida con la propuesta. Satoshi nunca había tenido amigos, siempre se concentro demasiado en no ser un molestoso niño callejero y en cumplir con sobresalientes en sus estudios, eso lo agradecía de cierta forma, pero también le hizo ser muy solitario, quizá esta también podría ser la ocasión perfecta para que su pequeño comenzara a actuar en grupo como debía y ser completamente lo que siempre debió ser.

_Un niño…_

-** está bien** –sonrio agradecida, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de ir sola, se esperaba que muchos niños fueran con sus madres y padres, quizá Satoshi se sentiría mal porque ella iba sola, pero ya había aceptado-

- _**creo que al menos no me aburriré**_–pensó un poco más animado el azabache, mirando la nerviosa expresión de Sakura, el sabia que ella iría sola y como Satoshi supuestamente estaría jugando, el tendría con quien hablar-

OoOoOoO

La semana pasó tranquilamente, el trabajo de lo más normal, hasta que finalmente llego el esperado sábado por el que Satoshi quiso que la semana pasara rápido.

Era la primera vez que iba al cumpleaños de alguien, estaba emocionado. Se levanto aun más temprano que de costumbre, se coloco su polero rojo favorito, tenía el cuello algo subido, mangas cortas y un círculo blanco en la espalda. Sus shorts eran blancos así como sus zapatillas.

La pelirrosa le miraba yendo de allá para acá mientras tomaba su desayuno, se divertía mucho de ver a su pequeño actuando como un pequeño, siempre y cuando no le fastidiara a ella. Pronto lo vio sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a comer más tranquilamente su tazón de cereal, una de sus cosas favoritas, siempre intentaba hacer durar lo más posible el desayuno, claro, hasta que su complejo de puntualidad le avisaba que se aproximaba la hora de las siguientes actividades.

- **¿estás segura que le gustara el regalo?** –pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo recordando el regalo que su madre eligió para su nueva amiga de la escuela-

- **estoy segura hijo, yo también fui una niña se lo que a las niñas les gusta** –sonrio la pelirrosa, aun recordaba esos tiempos donde le gustaban muchas cosas y no tenía nada, razón por la que siempre intentaba darle todo lo que podía a su hijo, claro, sin exagerar- **¿llevas tu traje de baño?** –pregunto la pelirrosa al pequeño quien asintió emocionado, cuando le dijeron que el cumpleaños seria con piscina sus ojitos brillaron tanto que un diamante le abría tenido envidia- **solo recuerda no ir a la parte honda Satoshi, según Naruto la piscina tiene desde un metro de profundidad hasta tres**

- **¡si mamá! ¡Ya escuche eso como diez veces!** –reclamo el niño con las mejillas infladas, un aspecto de su personalidad que adquirió de su madre, la cual rio completamente-

- **entonces toma tus cosas, el regalo y vamos, el taxi debe estar por llegar** –en un pequeño parpadeo el pelirrojo ya estaba completamente listo frente a sus ojos-

Fuera el taxi ya los esperaba, al tomarlo arrancaron inmediatamente hasta la dirección que el rubio Uzumaki le había indicado, estaba algo lejos, pasando a la zona alta de la ciudad. La mansión se reconocía con facilidad, los globos y demás le adornaban junto a pequeños listones de muchos colores en las plantas del patio principal.

Aquella era una mansión muy hermosa, de las que ellos solo veían en los reportajes de televisión, realmente estaban muy asombrados. En la puerta se veían muchos invitados, mucha gente de buena clase que llegaba con sus hijos y claro, el rubio anfitrión quien sonreía a todos con una espectacular sonrisa.

- **¡Sakura! ¡Satoshi!** –saludo animado levantando la mano para que le vieran, cosa fácil ya que su escándalo frente a toda la gente era obvio, claro que nadie pareció incomodarse, aquel rubio le caía bien a todos-

- **hola tío Naruto** –saludo feliz el pelirrojo quien llego corriendo al lado del rubio, y este le recibió con una enorme sonrisa-

- **¿les costó mucho encontrar mi casa?** –pregunto nervioso el rubio mirando a la pelirrosa quien negó con la cabeza- **¡bien! ¡Entonces todos a dentro!**

Juegos inflables como castillos y resbalines, columpios, había de todo en el patio trasero de la mansión. Dos mesas, una para los pequeños y otra para los adultos. La hora de almuerzo llego luego, los pequeños se sentaron rápidamente, luego de tanto jugar por supuesto que tenían hambre, una parrillada era lo que tenían en sus platos, y claro comían ansiosos ya que luego del almuerzo y un debido descanso para digerir comenzarían los juegos en la piscina.

- **no pensé encontrarte por aquí Sasuke** –comento la pelirrosa ya que por esas _"casualidades"_ le toco sentarse justo al lado del azabache, lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que esa _"casualidad"_ fue lograda por pura influencia del rubio-

- **Naruto siempre me obliga a venir, me a venir a los cumpleaños de sus hijos, me aburro como no tienes idea, de todas formas yo no traigo a ningún niño, solo vengo por cumplir** –comento llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca mientras que su compañera pelirrosa tenía una gota anime en la cabeza-

- **pero se ve todo tan lindo, los chicos disfrutan mucho, y según Naruto no solo los niños se meten a la piscina después, los adultos también** –ella luego se llevo un trozo de comida a la boca, esperando la respuesta del azabache-

- **sí, pero yo me meto un rato nada mas, te vuelvo a insistir, solo por cumplir, siempre soy uno de los primeros que se va** –miro directamente a la pelirrosa quien a su vez le miro asombrada por su actitud-

No era que desease irse siempre, muchas veces si lo hacía por deseos, otras por no deprimirse. El ver allí a todos con sus pequeños, jugando, riendo, no hacía más que matarle el alma y pensar en su pequeño, en el donde estaría, que estaría haciendo, si estaría sufriendo, si le extrañaría, o jamás lo había extrañado, siquiera pensar en que estaba con vida, por eso el siempre se iba para aliviar un poco esa agonía.

- **sí, este es muy amargado, siempre se va antes de lo que quisiera, lo invito para que me ayude a ordenar y ni eso hace** –el rostro de reproche del rubio llego de la nada, la pelirrosa tenía una gotita en la cabeza por su afirmación, en cambio el azabache solo le miraba con cierta irritación-

- **Naruto no digas eso, se ve mal** –la voz de una hermosa mujer quien apareció tras el rubio fue la que hablo, ojos perlados, cabello negro, largo y piel blanca era lo que la caracterizaban, en brazos ella tenía a un pequeño bebe de ojos color azul y cabello negro-

- **pero sabes que es cierto Hinata** –reprocho el rubio con un puchero, no le gustaba cuando ella ponía la cuota de _sinceridad_ con su amigo, el gozaba mucho Haciendo enfadar a su amigo y su esposa siempre delataba sus buenas intenciones para con él-

- **ese es Hiroki** –comento sonriente la pelirrosa intentando romper el puchero de su amigo rubio, el cual sonrio de oreja a oreja a diferencia de la ojiperla quien miro con duda-

- **Hinata, ella es Sakura, una amiga, entro a trabajar con Sasuke hace poco, tiene un hijo que se queda con Ino, por eso conoce a Hiroki** –explico luego volteando a la Haruno quien entendió todo, aquella mujer tan hermosa resulto ser la esposa de su amigo rubio-

- **un placer Sakura** –saludo con una tímida sonrisa la mujer de ojos blancos-

- **el placer es mío** –respondió la pelirrosa, sonriendo de igual forma que la mujer-

- **bien, ya viene siendo hora de la piscina, espero que trajeras tu traje de baño Sakura** –sonrio el rubio quien luego se sobo la cabeza al sentir como algo mojado se estrellaba contra él, todos reconocieron ese "algo" como una bombita de agua-

La mayoría volteo a ver de dónde vino aquella bombita de agua, el resultado fue la mesa de los pequeños, específicamente un pequeño pelirrojo quien sonreía sádico mientras tenía otra bombita de agua en la mano lista para lanzarla, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez.

_Los celos nuevamente están en la sangre_

- **tienes buena puntería** –alago un chico de ojos perlados y cabello café corto quien parecía solo un poco más grande que el propio Satoshi-

- **gracias Taro** -agradeció sin quitar la vista de su blanco el pequeño pelirrojo, el rubio nuevamente se coloreo azul frente a la presencia de ese niño, tenía la sensación de que no saldría con su salud mental intacta ese día-

_Ni que tuviera mucha salud mental de todas formas_

-** ¡no hagas eso! ¿Qué dirías tu si tomara una pistola y quisiera dispararle a tu padre?** –reclamo el amigo rubio de ojos perlas quien estaba sentado a un lado del pelirrojo-

La bombita se reventó bajo la mirada de todos, el chico había apretado demasiado el puño y por ello aquella bomba se reventó. Su aura asesina, sonrisa sádica y ojos sicópatas se dirigieron directamente al pequeño rubio quien enseguida se coloco del mismo azul que su padre tenía en ese momento.

- **te diría que primero me dejes castrarlo con una cuchara caliente y sin anestecia antes de que lo mates** –susurro tétrico el chico haciendo que el rubio tragara grueso, al igual muchos de los adultos quienes veían a ese pequeño como un asesino en potencia-

Sintió el intenso dolor en sus partes privadas junto a una corriente de energía bastante desagradable, aunque pensó que era común y que a todos los hombres allí les debió pasar, ese chico asustaría hasta al mismo demonio. Estornudo también de un momento a otro, aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención ya que solo se enfocaban en los niños.

- **salud Sasuke** –dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa quien aprecio cada escalofrió del azabache, del rubio y de cuanto hombre había allí por la frase de su hijo-

- **gracias** –susurro el azabache rascándose la nariz, ella había sido la única que le prestó atención-

- **insisto, me caes bien** –volvió a sonreír arrogante el pequeño ojiperla quien sonrio de la misma forma que el pequeño, al parecer esos dos se llevaban muy bien-

- _**menos mal que Taro solo viene a Tokio para los cumpleaños de los chicos**_ –pensó algo aliviado el rubio, sino fuera así, sería realmente un infierno, ya le bastaba con soportar a su teme amigo y a su cuñado-

- **también me cae bien ese chico** –y apareció el cuñado, aunque en realidad era el primo de su esposa, esos dos se querían como hermanos, pero claro, eso al rubio le irritaba porque se ponía del lado de cualquiera que le hiciera la vida imposible-

- **¡gracias por tu enorme aprecio Neji!** –grito con sarcasmo el rubio, colocándose más azul, no entendía que hacía para ganarse tantos _"amigos"_ pero allí los tenia, con esos amigos, para que quería enemigos-

- **sí que debes odiar a tu padre** –expreso con algo de gracia el ojiperla quien estaba sentado al lado de Satoshi, curiosamente, el era el hijo mayor de Neji-

Otra vez el estornudo, esta vez fue algo mas fuerte ya que llamo la atención de todos, el azabache se cubrió la boca intentando no llamar tanto la atención, pero al darse cuenta de la atención que si había llamado sonrio de forma nerviosa, un tic muy marcado en su rostro y pensamientos de fastidio en su cabeza.

- **creo que no deberías entrar a la piscina, puedes resfriarte** –menciono Sakura con algo de preocupación, no sabía porque, pero ese hombre le preocupaba diminutamente más que el resto-

- **el día que Sasuke se enferme Naruto se volverá inteligente** –todos comenzaron a reír por la frase dicha del ojiperla, ciertamente el Uchiha tenía muy buena salud, lo único que lo enfermaba era su amigo Naruto y a veces las borracheras que se mandaba con ellos-

- **¡maldito Neji!** –grito furioso el rubio, pero haciendo uso de su alegría, enseguida se acordó de algo, la pelirrosa le acordó del verdadero detalle de la fiesta- **¡Es hora de la piscina!** –grito feliz, sacándose su playera y comenzando a correr a la piscina, siendo el primero en entrar seguido de casi todos los niños, el ambiente se lleno de risas, ese rubio sin duda aun tenia alma de niño-

- **no sé cómo te gusta** –se quejo el ojiperla con un tic nervioso en su ceja-

- **jeje, lamento que Tenten no pudiera venir** –cambio drásticamente de tema la prima de este, el se dio cuenta pero para aligerarle el ambiente a su querida prima, le seguiría el juego-

- **ella también lo lamento mucho, pero se quedo cuidando a Yumi, esta delicada de salud** –excuso a su esposa el ojiperla quien seguía conversando animado con su prima-

OoOoOoO

Paso rápido la hora, donde todos los niños jugaban y nadaban con sus amigos y sus padres, muchos de los cuales también jugaban con sus pequeños, como el caso de la pelirrosa quien estaba metida en la parte baja de la piscina con su pequeño, eran unos de los pocos en esa zona ya que la mayoría se metía a lo hondo lanzándose de piquero o bombitas.

Este veía atento a ese pequeño pelirrojo quien jugaba con la pelirrosa y una pelota inflable, la curiosidad lo invadió de inmediato, ¿Por qué no salían de esa zona? Lo único que quería era que esa _"Molesta"_ pelirrosa fuera a sumergirse bajo el agua y no verla con ese pequeño bikini rojo el cual moldeaba perfectamente su busto, y se metía entre sus piernas cuando veía su redondo trasero, incluso podía observar un poco del bronceado que estaba adquiriendo en esa zona.

**¡Basta!**

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, estaba mirando más de lo que debía, se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito mirón pervertido de mente sucia, ese no era él.

Hinata y las demás mujeres, las que gozaban de buen físico, también tenían bikinis puestos, ¿entonces porque solo le molestaba la presencia de esa pelirrosa? No podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello y cuerpo mojado, haciendo que ese traje de baño se le pegara aun mas al cuerpo. Las pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, veía algunas desde su cuello hasta bajar a sus senos, envidiando a cada una de ellas.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando la pelota con la que estaban jugando llego a donde él estaba, se sorprendió de sí mismo un segundo y luego la voz de ese pequeño quien le pidió la pelota lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

- **¡tío Sasuke venga a jugar!** –pidió el pequeño levantándole su mano sonriente, sus ojos negros solo reflejaban diversión, de esa que en un niño abundaba-

Suspiro, la imagen de su hijo pidiéndole así eso paso por su mente, ya debía tener la misma edad que Satoshi, y debía también ser muy parecido físicamente a él. Volvió a suspirar quitándose su playera y metiendo los pies al agua mientras llevaba la pelota en brazos.

Comenzó a jugar con ellos, primero casi obligado, pero cuando tanto la pelirrosa como el pelirrojo se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a lanzarse agua fue la guerra para él. Lanzaba la pelota y de vez en cuando agua a los otros dos, se sentía muy cómodo, se reía como no recordaba hacerlo en años, y eso no paso desapercibido para los ojos azules de cierto rubio.

- **¡Satoshi ven a jugar a la tercera guerra! ¡Las pistolas de agua son para los soldados!** –exclamo feliz el amigo rubio de ojos perlas del pequeño pelirrojo quien le _"disparo"_ al pequeño pelirrojo y este se reía como todo un niño ante eso-

- **oye Satoshi, se supone que busques venganza, dispárale también** –alentó el azabache al pequeño quien sonreía macabro, cosa que le agrado bastante, pronto se agacho a su lado susurrándole algo y el pequeño salió corriendo en busca de una de las pistolas de agua para _"vengarse"_ de su amigo-

- **¿puedo preguntar que le dijiste?** –pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa mirando sonriente al azabache quien sonrio de medio lado mirándole-

- **que la venganza es buena, limpia el alma y la des envenena** –enseguida los ojos de platos de la pelirrosa le quedaron mirando con cara de _"No le enseñes cosas raras a mi hijo"_ el solo rio por eso- **tonta, no le iba a decir eso, le dije que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale**

- **sí que me diste un buen susto** –reconoció la Haruno suspirando con algo de cansancio- al menos ahora puedo tomar un poco de sol, realmente jugar con Satoshi a veces me agota

- **deberías ponerte bloqueador, ya te estás quemando por si no te das cuenta** –miro a la pelirrosa ladear el tirante de su bikini en busca de alguna nula señal en esa zona, su piel seguía igual de blanca- **no se te nota allí, pero si deberías arreglarte la parte de debajo de tu bikini **

- **¡Sasuke!** –le reclamo con el rostro rojo ella, causando la risa completa del azabache quien se salió de la piscina sin dejar de reír en ningún momento- **pervertido** –susurro ella con ojitos entrecerrados mirando al azabache quien se coloco sus lentes de sol y se estiro en su silla de playa-

_- __**¡atrápala papá!**__ –la voz de ese niño lo distrajo por un momento, al siguiente sonrio mirándole-_

_- __**dudo que con una pelota inflable puedas lanzar fuerte Yusuke**__ –sonrio de medio lado mirando a aquel pequeño quien bufo por su comentario, el sonrio de medio lado, adoraba ver la expresión de ese niño-_

_Estaban en una playa, se veía a sí mismo con un traje de baño azul y el chico en frente del con traje de blanco rojo. Unos ojos negros, igual de oscuros que los propios, no le pedían la vista de encima. El sol era agobiante también, a pesar de que los cabellos rojos desordenados del pequeño que aparentaba nueve o diez años dirían que podría soportarlo bien, la realidad es que su piel era en extremo blanca, como la de su padre._

_- __**¡vamos papá lánzala!**__ –pidió el pequeño levantando sus manos llamando la atención de su padre quien sonrio de medio lado-_

_- __**bien, ¡Ve por ella!**__ –Grito lanzando aquel balón inflable con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer demasiadas, ya que pasó de largo al pequeño y se fue bastante adentro del mar-_

_- __**¡yo voy por ella!**__ –Anuncio el pequeño corriendo mar adentro bajo la mirada divertida del azabache quien se dio vuelta al sentir una divertida risilla a sus espaldas-_

_- __**veo que se divierten**__ –la sonrisa de aquella pelirrosa hizo que el solo sonriera de medio lado y caminara hasta quedar frente a ella y la atrajera hacia el abrazándole por la cintura-_

_- __**si quieres, podemos divertirnos también**__ –susurro sobre el oído de ella bajando uno de los tirantes del bikini de ella de forma incitante-_

_- __**después, por ahora quiero verles jugar, se ven tan tiernos**__ –soltó una leve risilla nuevamente al momento de darle un beso de pico al azabache, realmente él disfrutaba completamente esa situación-_

_El rostro de la pelirrosa de un momento a otro palideció sin el entender el porqué. Apresuradamente se dio vuelta y vio bastante adentro del mar, solo a un par de metro de aquella pelota que lanzo, los brazos del pequeño pelirrojo, pero no su cabeza, parecía chapotear._

_Sin esperar dos segundos se lanzo al agua corriendo. Nadaba a toda la velocidad que podía, pero a cada momento parecía alejarse mas y mas del pequeño a quien casi no distinguía porque estaba casi completamente hundido en el agua, cosa que lo desespero de sobremanera. Su angustia creció cuando se vio rodeado de agua sin ver la orilla ni divisar al pequeño que posiblemente ya estaría completamente bajo el agua._

_- __**¡Yusuke! ¡¿Dónde estás Yusuke?**__ –Grito al vacio dándose vuelta a todos lados, intentando encontrarle o encontrar la orilla de la playa donde antes estaban- __**¡Satoshi!**_

_-__** ¡Satoshi!**__ –_

Despertó acelerado, se dio cuenta que fue todo un sueño, que se había quedado dormido en aquella silla con los lentes de sol puesto, que él jamás jugó con su pequeño de esa forma y que aquella pelirrosa no era suya.

Se sentó de golpe por ese pensamiento, lo de su hijo lo entendía, no era la primera vez que soñaba con él, incluso creyó que esos sueños aumentaron cuando ella llego con su pequeño, desde entonces dejo de tener sueños con su hijo de apenas seis meses y su subconsciente le dio la misma forma y figura que lucía el pequeño pelirrojo, claro que era también la primera vez que en medio de su sueño dejaba de llamar a su hijo por su nombre para luego nombrarlo como...

_**Satoshi**_

Pero este sueño rozo el borde de lo ridículo, jamás soñó con ellos juntos, con su hijo y aquella pelirrosa, quizá su mente le paso una mala jugada por estar tanto tiempo al sol, si, definitivamente tenía que ser eso, porque aunque aceptaba que esa pelirrosa le llamaba demasiado la atención, no era suficiente como para tener así un sueño con ella, ella no era parte de esa familia que le hubiera gustado formar…

_O quizá si…_

Un segundo, el último de los gritos lo había escuchado de verdad, fue completamente real, podía asegurarlo. Miro alrededor de la piscina donde todos reían, algunos aun seguían dentro y los niños jugaban. Vio al pequeño corriendo y esquivando los chorros de agua que el pequeño rubio le lanzaba y luego a ambos sentarse a un lado de esta para cargar las pistolas.

- **¡Satoshi!** –grito el rubio menos molesto al ver como el pelirrojo ya había terminado y comenzaba a correr de este- **¡Cobarde no huyas! ¡Vuelve aquí prisionero! ¡No te escaparas con la información ultra secreta!** –una vez terminada su labor de cargar la pistola continúo persiguiendo al pelirrojo-

-** ¡Nunca me atraparan con vida!** –grito con diversión el chico corriendo de las manos _"asesinas"_ del soldadito Uzumaki-

Suspiro con alivio, en efecto había escuchado esos gritos. Los adultos reían al ver como todos los pequeños, niños y niñas, jugaban a las guerras de agua separados en bandos. Sin poder evitarlo el también sonrio, por un momento, pensando que quizá ese pequeño, en alguna circunstancia descabellada de la vida, podría haber sido su hijo.

Luego su mueca cambio a una mas melancólica, no, ese pequeño jamás seria su hijo, el tenia a su madre, una mujer espectacular tanto en cuerpo como en mente. Una mujer hermosa, delicada y femenina, inteligente, dedicada, responsable, demasiado buena para ser real, hasta ese momento no le había encontrado defecto alguno, más que el preocuparse demasiado por su hijo.

- **ten** –escucho la misma voz de aquella pelirrosa en la que pensaba, se sorprendió al ver un jugo de naranja delante de él-

- **gracias** –acepto el jugo, la pelirrosa al estar agachada frente a él pudo muy bien notar el escote de su bikini, cosa que le hizo desviar un poco la mirada sonrojado-

- **los gritos de los chicos han despertado a todos quienes se habían quedado dormidos** –comento ella sentándose en su silla, sin darse cuenta, el se había colocado justo al lado de la silla de ella-

- **se a que te refieres** –respondió divertido al ver a los pequeños jugar, aunque disimuladamente su vista se enfoco en el pequeño pelirrojo-

- **¿jamás pensaste en ser padre?** –Le pregunto la pelirrosa dejándole la mente en blanco un momento-

_Si, lo pensó, siempre quiso serlo, pero el destino no lo dejo…_

En ese instante, cuando tomo a su hijo en brazos tenía tantos planes…

Celebrar cada uno de sus cumpleaños

Ver como daba sus primeros pasos

Escuchar sus primeras palabras, entre la que mas esperaba era un "papá"

Comprarle ropa a medida que creciera y todo le quedara pequeño

Enseñarle a jugar a la pelota y mucho más

Verlo entrar a la escuela, enseñarle a leer y escribir, estudiar con el

Tenía tantos planes… Tantos… que se quedaron solo en eso, planes, por no decir…

_Sueños_

- **yo tuve un hijo** –confeso en un pesado suspiro bajando la mirada al suelo y luego tomando del jugo que la misma pelirrosa le había traído-

- **Sasuke…** -susurro tan imperceptiblemente que ni siquiera el Uchiha le escucho, se sentía terriblemente mal, la expresión de él era tan melancólica que hasta se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello, que tonta, ella apenas si le conocía y venia a preguntar esas cosas-

- **¡nunca dijimos que las bombas de agua fueran permitidas!** –Reclamo el rubio quien tenía trozos de plástico parecidos a los de un globo reventado en todo el cabello-

- **en la guerra y el amo todo se vale** –se defendió el pequeño pelirrojo con orgullo, sacando la risa de muchos adultos, sobre todo del azabache y la pelirrosa, ya que la frase que uso solo ellos sabían que era la misma que el azabache le enseño-

- **entonces todo se vale** –repitió maliciosamente el rubio sacándole una gota a todos-

De un momento a otro el rubio corrió hasta el pelirrojo y le empujo a la piscina. Todos reían por la actitud de los pequeños. Pero comenzaron a alarmarse cuando el pequeño pelirrojo no salía a la superficie y solo veían burbujas. Entonces la pelirrosa noto el detalle…

_Esa era la zona honda de la piscina_

- **¡Satoshi no sabe nadar!** –Grito espantada haciendo a todos paralizarse por su comentario-

No pensó en que hacer, solo se paro y comenzó a correr hasta lanzarse en la piscina y sumergirse en busca del pequeño. Muchos se colocaron en la orilla de la piscina esperando ver salir al azabache con el pelirrojo.

Demoro tan solo unos segundos en salir con el pequeño pelirrojo inconsciente. Naruto recibió al pequeño colocándolo en el suelo mientras que Neji ayudo a Sasuke a salir más rápido de la piscina. Veía al rubio sobre el pecho del pequeño, quien a cada momento palidecía más.

- **no respira…** -exclamo pálido separándose del chico quien estaba aun mas pálido que todos los espectadores juntos-

- **Satoshi…** -susurro espantada la pelirrosa quien cayó de rodillas al lado del pequeño, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, su mente no procesaba nada-

- **¡sale de aquí Naruto!** –grito Sasuke al momento de empujar al rubio y el colocarse de rodillas al lado del pelirrojo-

Iba a reclamarle por tan repentino empujón, pero no pudo cuando vio a su mejor amigo, a ese insensible teme, apretando el pecho del pequeño. Intercalo, primero diez compresiones en el pecho y pronto levanto el mentón del niño abriendo la boca y dándole respiración.

Volvió a lo suyo, mas no había mejoría, diablos, ¡ya se estaba desesperando! No se iba a rendir en ese momento, no con ese pequeño…

_No con su hijo_

Aumento el ritmo, ahora cada cinco compresiones daba respiración, cosa que no daba mejores efectos. No tenía tiempo de pensar en nada, solo sentía la desesperada mirada de la pelirrosa sobre él y el pequeño.

Reacciono ladeándose y escupiendo toda el agua de una sola vez, tocia agarrándose el pecho, eso sí que debía doler. De inmediato el azabache agarro al pequeño sentándolo, respiraba agitado, pero respiraba.

- **respira hondo Satoshi** –hablo una vez el pequeño abrió los ojos, esos turbios ojos negros que estaban aun procesando todo lo que había pasado-

- **vamos Satoshi, respira hondo** –repitió la pelirrosa sobando la espalda del pequeño quien aun no respondía del todo, solo intentaba regularizar su respiración-

Gotas de agua se hicieron presente de los ojos del pequeño quien recién venia pasando el susto. Soltó el grito del llanto, irónicamente tranquilizo a todos ya que se dieron cuenta de que respiraba bien. Sin saber porque, el pequeño abrazo a la primera persona que diviso cuando despertó.

_Destino_

A quien abrazo no fue a su madre, la cual estaba a su lado, sino que al azabache quien quedo estático al sentir al pequeño llorando en su pecho desconsoladamente. Le dolía verlo llorando así, pero al menos respiraba bien, se notaba.

- **será mejor que te seques para que te revise** –comento el azabache colocándose de pie con el niño en brazos quien seguía llorando, pero asintió en medio de ese llanto- **Naruto, préstame una habitación**

- **usa la mía** –sonrio el rubio quien enseguida cambio sus ojos a unos asesinos mientras buscaba a su pequeño y revoltoso hijo- **¡Minato Uzumaki ven aquí!**

- **¡Soy inocente lo juro!** –grito el pequeño comenzando a correr de las manos de su padre y sacando la risa de todos nuevamente, menos claro de la pelirrosa, el azabache y claro, el pequeño pelirrojo quien se apegaba mas al azabache

OoOoOoO

Por el pasillo caminaba con el ese pelirrojo aun en brazos, no es que quisiera llevarlo así, pero no sabía si estaba del todo bien o no, podía perder el equilibrio caminando. Había parado un poco su llanto, llevaba los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilo pero aun así soltaba algunos sollozos aislados. Al lado de él caminaba preocupada la pelirrosa quien veía preocupada a su hijo.

- **no puedo creer que no le enseñaras a nadar** –le reclamo con poco animo el azabache a la pelirrosa-

- **yo tampoco… sé nadar… nunca me enseñaron** –reconoció ella parando su paso al igual que el Uchiha quien se le quedo mirando-

La de la expresión melancólica ahora era ella. Que idiota, debió suponerlo, de lo contrario el chico si sabría nadar o ella habría sido la primera en ir en auxilio del pequeño en su lugar.

Sentía el vacio de muchos años de poco afecto en su corazón, siempre necesito a sus padres, a alguien quien le quisiera así, lo más cercano fue esa mujer de cabello rojo, Tayuya, pero ella era joven y ni ella sabia ser madre.

Ella siempre de pequeña deseo tantas cosas…

Haber ido a la playa con sus padres

Jugar con ellos, a las muñecas o al balón, lo que fuese

Que le ayudaran a estudiar, aprender de ellos

Muchas situaciones de vacío, entre ellas que le enseñaran a nadar, lo cual nunca aprendieron y por coincidente, no se lo podía enseñar a su hijo.

Miro con gratitud a ese azabache, sin el su pequeño no estaría siquiera respirando, ella se quedo completamente estática y cuando reacciono el azabache ya estaba intentando revivirlo.

Ambos miraron al pequeño quien parecía haberse quedado dormido en brazos del azabache, pues respiraba muy tranquilamente. Sintió en su mejilla algo cálido de un segundo a otro, al mirar a su lado la pelirrosa sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos de completo agradecimiento, ella le había dado un beso.

- **gracias por salvar lo único importante que tengo en esta vida** –bajo su vista hasta el pequeño quien dormía a gusto en el pecho del azabache, si, ese niño era todo lo que ella tenía-

El sabía lo que se sentía perderlo todo, todo lo que más quieres y te importa, no lo material, sino la familia, cuando perdió a sus padres y su hermano, cuando perdió a su hijo y se dio cuenta del estúpido error de casarse con la peor de las mujeres.

Pero quizá… tan solo quizá… el destino no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba, quizá la llegada de esa pelirrosa y el pequeño eran una señal. Quizá el mensaje era… que podría intentarlo de nuevo, comenzar desde cero con ellos…

- **papá…** -el susurro del pequeño quien aun dormía fue escuchado por ambos, haciéndoles abrir los ojos al extremo-

No era la primera vez que ella escuchaba susurrar esa palabra de la boca de su hijo cuando dormía, pero siempre lo hacía acompañado de llanto y no de aquella tenue sonrisa.

Pero él deseaba… que no fuera la última vez que escuchaba aquella palabra de la boca de ese niño…

"_**Papá"**_

Miro a la pelirrosa acercarse y acariciar el cabello del pequeño con suavidad. Pensó, cualquiera que les viera allí, pensarían que eran una familia, él, el padre de esa familia, ella la madre del pequeño y su mujer, y ese niño, el hijo de ambos, la alegría del corazón de la pelirrosa y sin saber cómo, también comenzó a ser la alegría de él.

Se miro con aquellas dos personas, casi, casi podían parecer una…

_**Familia**_


	7. Entre llantos y risas

Ese día empezaba casi como cualquier otro, con la única diferencia de su absoluta preocupación por lo que le pasaba a su pequeño.

Durante el desayuno lo veía distraído, su mirada otra vez bloqueaba sus sentimientos para que nadie pudiera verlos, cosa que ella sabía que el pequeño solo hacía en dos ocasiones, cuando este tenía miedo, o cuando estaba triste.

Al preguntarle el motivo no le fue mucho mejor, el no respondió, solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y le extendió la mano pasándole un pequeño papel a su madre, era una circular de la escuela, un anuncio que se les entrego a todos.

Entendía perfectamente el motivo del cambio de ánimo de su hijo, ya que a pesar de que este igualmente sonreía, no mostraba toda esa energía que usualmente tenia, si, ese pequeño estaba triste.

¿Qué podía hacer ella para remediar la situación?, no mucho, de hecho no podía hacer nada, no es que no quisiese, simplemente no podía.

_Pero… Destino si…_

Llego a su trabajo con aquel pequeño de la mano, como usualmente el rubio les saludaba al llegar, pronto ella dejaba sus cosas en su puesto, donde Sasuke siempre les saludaba y después iba a dejar a su pequeño, fue aquí donde el transcurso del día se torno diferente.

- **¿Qué pasa Satoshi?** –pregunto el azabache mirando que el pequeño a pesar de sonreír como siempre, hablaba de forma casi automatizada, monótona, claro que escondiéndolo muy bien, era capaz de reconocer el estado anormal del pequeño por una sola razón, el también actuaba igual cuando algo lo perturbaba-

_**Algo que se lleva en la sangre…**_

- **nada tío Sasuke** –respondió nervioso el pequeño temiendo que le descubrieran, no hacía nada malo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la situación de tener que comportarse de esa forma-

- _**tú no me engañas**_** –pensó para sí el azabache quien miro a la pelirrosa, esta negó con la cabeza en son de que no insistiera, si hacía caso, quizá ella le explicaría todo- **

**- mami, voy con Tía Ino, nos vemos después de la escuela** –sonrió casi perfectamente el pequeño quien tomo su mochila y salió solo de la oficina en dirección a la guardería donde usualmente se quedaba antes de ir a la escuela bajo la mirada atenta de ambos adultos-

- **Satoshi…** -susurro algo triste la madre del pequeño, quería hacer todo para alegrarle la vida a ese niño así como él de la alegraba a ella, pero como personas de diferentes edades, querían cosas diferentes, ella sabía perfectamente por lo que pasaba el pequeño-

- **¿Qué le pasa?, mirada vacía, respuestas automáticas, movimientos lentos, nerviosismo al contestar, sonrisa forzada, ¿me falto algún detalle?** –Pregunto el azabache alzándole una ceja a la pelirrosa quien volvió a suspirar sacando algo de su bolso, el mismo papel que su pequeño le había entregado en el desayuno de esa mañana-

- **este es el motivo del porque anda con el ánimo bajo** –enseguida respondió ella pasándole el trozo de papel algo arrugado al azabache-

**Señores padres…**

**Es un placer y un agrado el avisarles que la escuela celebrara otro de sus aniversarios y como cada año, se realizaran alianzas por este motivo. Este sábado serán los juegos deportivos de padres e hijos, ellos separados por salones, los niños jugaran un mini torneo de futbol y las niñas de vóleibol, así mismo, los padres, tanto madre como padre, seguirán la misma dinámica en son de relacionarlos mejor con sus pequeños.**

**Si algún padre no puede asistir al evento o participar en el deberá avisar con anticipación. Los equipos ganadores de cada categoría recibirán un premio.**

**Gracias por su comprensión**

**Se despide Tsunade Senju, Directora.**

¡Claro!

Ahora lo entendía completamente todo, desde el bajo animo de ese pequeño hasta la expresión de impotencia de su madre.

- **jugare voleibol** –le respondió ella una vez dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa, esta sonrió ampliamente por la información dada, pero aun así no era una sonrisa completa-

OoOoOoO

Otra costumbre de todos los días, era que llegara con "Tía Ino" como él le llamaba, saludara a todos, pues eran muchos niños, jugaran un rato, se ayudaran con las tareas que no habían hecho o les costaba y claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Golpear al rubio por siempre tener la habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero a diferencia de otros días, este día lo saco de ellas más rápido aun.

- **¡eres un bruto Satoshi!** –reclamo cierto rubio en miniatura sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que su amiguito pelirrojo le dio, el muy simpáticamente le pidió ayuda con unos ejercicios de matemáticas y él le golpeo-

- **Minato… estamos en tercer grado, ¡¿Cómo me respondes que tres por tres son seis?** –pregunto casi no creyendo lo que preguntaba, es decir, aquellos problemas eran básicos, se supone que hasta un niño de primer grado los podía hacer bien, pero ya veía que se equivocaba-

- **odio matemáticas** –se quejo el pequeño rubio mirando con ojos entrecerrados al pelirrojo quien le miro de la misma manera-

- **I hate english, but even thus I have to learn it [Traducción: yo odio ingles, pero aun así tengo que aprenderlo]** –se quejo el pequeño Haruno haciendo que su compañero rubio primero lo mirara asesinamente y luego fuera rodeado por un aura oscura-

- **a mi no me sale tan bien, yo odio matemáticas y ellas a mí, es un odio mutuo, en cambio tu odias ingles pero el ingles te adora a ti** –se defendió depresivo el rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de su silla casi como si dibujos animados fueran-

- **Satoshi** –llamo una voz, todos miraron de quien se trataba pues no era la de la rubia a cargo de ellos, sino que del mismo dueño de todo ese edificio, el azabache al que muchos de ellos respetaban y de cierta forma temían por su mirada tan fría-

- **¿Qué paso tío Sasuke?** –pregunto el pequeño colocándose de pie pues aun estaba en el suelo por la tremenda estupidez que su amigo le dijo-

- **ven conmigo un momento** –fue entre una orden y algo que se pedía el tono que uso para hablarle al niño, enseguida los pequeños susurraban, de todos, el pelirrojo no era del tipo de niños que parecían meterse en grandes problemas-

- **¿ahora qué hiciste?** –Le pregunto el rubio susurrándole en el oído a su amigo pelirrojo quien negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos-

- **yo no he hecho nada** –enseguida se defendió con otro susurro mirando de mala manera al rubio, se ganaría otro golpe de su parte si no se quedaba callado en los siguientes cinco segundos-

- **vamos Satoshi, estoy esperando** –endureció un poco su mirada al ver como el pelirrojo solo estaba hablando con el pequeño rubio hijo de su mejor amigo, aunque al parecer eso asusto en cierta medida a los pequeños, incluyendo al pelirrojo-

- **¡Yo no hice nada lo juro! ¡Lo de la tinta en las jaboneras del baño de los hombres del tercer piso es culpa de Minato!** –levanto la manos apresurado como quien las levanta por una orden policial, y claro, el rostro de color azul por el miedo que le dio aquella fría mirada sobre su ser no paso desapercibida por nadie-

- **¡Gracias por delatarme teme!** –grito el rubio quien coloco sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo y lo estrangulaba, el pequeño ojinegro solo seguía con las manos arriba, la escena se presenciaba en modo chibi sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos y más de unas risas a algunos-

- **¡Minato así que fuiste tú!** –Grito la rubia Yamanaka separando a los dos niños y golpeando en la cabeza al pequeño rubio, ese monstruo la casaba de sus casillas con mucha facilidad, en realidad sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera, igual a su padre-

- **en realidad no venia por algo como esto, pero ya que se quien fue el culpable hablare con Naruto, gracias Satoshi, y gracias Minato por confesar sin negar nada** –sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha haciendo al pequeño deprimirse, seguro y una semana sin ramen como castigo le esperaba-

- **eso sí estuvo cerca** –suspiro con alivio el pelirrojo, al menos no se metió en problemas, eso era lo que menos quería hacer, causar problemas a su madre, desde que tenía cinco años que intentaba no ser un problema o una carga y aunque pudiera cumplir la primera, la segunda muchas veces no podía-

OoOoOoO

La azotea de ese edificio era un lugar que no conocía, siempre llegaba hasta el quinto piso que es donde trabajaba su madre y luego bajaba al segundo que era donde estaba la guardería. Aquel era un decimo piso, aunque realmente estaban en el techo del decimo piso, podía ver mucho a su alrededor, otros edificios más grandes entre ellos.

- **¿te gusta la vista?** –Pregunto el azabache quien caminaba a paso lento tras el pelirrojo que abrió los ojos con inocente asombro ante tal espectáculo-

- **jamás había estado tan alto, exceptuando cuando viaje en avión con mi mamá** –explico el pequeño quien se paro justo al frente del azabache con una gran sonrisa, hasta ese momento sus problemas se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia-

- **siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy deprimido o distraído, lo cual, no pasa con poca frecuencia** –explico el sentándose luego en el suelo del lugar, y claro, enseguida el pequeño imito su acto sentándose a su lado-

- **aquí la brisa es muy fresca** –escucho el susurro del pequeño quien sentía como sus cabellos se mecían, igual a los de él, de hecho, el "peinado" si es que se puede llamar así ya que en realidad ambos usaban los cabellos despeinados y rebeldes, eran muy parecidos-

- **no tienes que fingir todo el tiempo que todo está bien, aunque no lo creas, preocupas más a las personas cuando lo haces** –le comento al pequeño quien enseguida abrió los ojos con asombro ante su afirmación-

- **de todas formas preocupo a mi mamá aunque lo haga o no, así que prefiero ahorrarle mis problemas** –explico el pequeño quien llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y bajo la mirada-

Reconocía demasiado bien esa mirada, gélida y fría, inexpresiva, aquellos ojos negros eran iguales a los suyos, por no decir completamente iguales. La mirada vacía de ese pequeño le recordaba así mismo en algunas ocasiones, cuando sufría en silencio, el no tenia que esconderle nada a nadie porque él no tenía a nadie, solo su amigo rubio era a quien le escondía cosas y claro, él como buen despistado nunca lo notaba, pero gracias a eso el adquirió la habilidad de reconocer los ojos de ese tipo de personas, como bien ahora el pelirrojo.

- **creo que no entiendes que tus problemas siempre serán de incumbencia de tu madre, por eso es tu madre, si le ocultas cosas realmente será un problema mayor para ella al no saber cómo actuar contigo** –explico el azabache haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera de forma casi sarcástica, cosa que le dejo más que nada asombrado por el tipo de mueca que un pequeño de apenas nueve años hacia-

- **de todas formas los niños siempre somos problemas para los padres** –confeso el pequeño apretando aun más a su cuerpo sus piernas, bajando aun más la mirada, pero torciendo aun más su sonrisa-

- **¿Por qué dices eso?, tu madre te ama, que no tengas padre no es el fin del mundo, no eres ni seras el unico niño sobre la faz de la tierra que no tiene a su padre al lado suyo** –intento explicar, pero razono que era un caso inútil, después de todo a pesar de que ese niño era muy inteligente y maduro para su edad, el apenas tenía nueve años-

- **siempre somos un problema para nuestros padres, si ellos quieren estudiar no pueden porque tienen que vernos, si quieren trabajar tampoco porque tienen que vernos, si no trabajan apenas tienen dinero para mantenernos, no podemos ayudarles en casi nada, si quieren salir tienen que hacerlo con nosotros, jamás tranquilos, si quieren comprarse un regalo muchas veces tienen que optar por no hacerlo para comprar medicinas, si quieren seguir adelante, muchas veces estamos nosotros allí estorbando a sus planes** –relato su punto de vista el pequeño, los ojos del azabache se asombraban con cada palabra que el pequeño parecía decir casi con experiencia, pero en realidad los ojos de ese niño se perdieron el mundo a su alrededor cuando comenzó a hablar, parecía perdido en sus recuerdos-

_En ese momento sentía que la cabeza le ardía, recordaba muy bien esa sensación, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, no creyó que fuese hace tanto tiempo, de los nueve a los cinco años no hay tanta diferencia de tiempo. _

_Se levanto a duras penas de la cama, solo lo tenía permitido para ir al baño, todo el resto de las cosas, si tenía hambre o sed, si quería cambiarse la ropa transpirada, si quería un juguete, un lápiz y papel para dibujar, o simplemente un libro para leer, todo se lo tenía que pedir a su madre. _

_Aquel departamento era pequeño, apenas si tenía dos cuartos, uno para los de ese entonces, sus padres, y otro para él, un baño, una pequeña cocina que tenía el comedor incluido y una pequeña sala. Estaba mucho mas cómodo claro, en el orfanato compartían pieza como seis niños, todos en camarotes, pero allí tenía su propio cuarto, el que recordó que a fines de sus seis años perdió. _

_Era feliz con poco, no necesitaba lo material, amaba a sus padres, o al menos a esos que llamaba padres hasta ese momento. _

_La voz de su padre se escucho en la sala, se asomo, sabía que no podía ir a saludar porque su madre se lo tenía prohibido, levantarse de la cama y que le viera merodear por la casa era un regaño seguro. _

_- __**hola Sakura**__ –saludo ese pelirrojo de ojos castaños con una dulce sonrisa, como siempre, la pelirrosa de su madre le recibió con un beso y una hermosa sonrisa- _

_- __**¿Cómo te fue Sasori?**__ –Pregunto la pelirrosa animada, tenía esperanzas en el futuro, en aquel momento ese futuro los incluía a los tres- _

_- __**pues la paga demorara un poco, pero mi jefe me dio un pequeño adelanto, no fue mucho pero te traje esto**__ –enseguida el pelirrojo mayor saco una caja en forma de corazón con unos chocolates, parecía no ser muy barata, pero el pequeño se alegro de ver como su padre le hacia un regalo así de dulce a su madre- _

_Pero al siguiente momento, comenzó a ver medio difuso, la fiebre que le había bajado durante la tarde, con mucho esfuerzo de su madre y varios paños mojados, nuevamente apareció. _

_Pudo ver la expresión de su madre, aunque algo alegre, cabizbaja, algo no iba bien con esa expresión, lo noto de inmediato. _

_- __**¿no te gusto Sakura?, te prometo que cuando me paguen te traeré algo mejor**__ –sonrió el pelirrojo queriendo abrazar a su chica, cosa que ella no negó, pero no cambio de expresión- _

_- __**no, me encanta, de verdad Sasori, pero…**__ -se separo de él, intentando hablar, no hallaba las palabras correctas para poder rechazar un gesto tan dulce del hasta entonces, su novio- __**sabes que… el dinero que podamos conseguir en este momento tenemos que destinarlo para comprar las medicinas de Satoshi, le aumento la fiebre esta mañana, me preocupa que pase la semana sin las medicinas que el médico le receto**__ –la expresión de la pelirrosa cambio por un semblante más triste, en cambio el pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante su comentario- _

_- __**deja de preocuparte por él un momento, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?, también tenemos derecho a darnos estos gestos Sakura**__ –el tono que uso si bien no era agresivo si fue algo golpeado para la pelirrosa, quien bajo aun más la mirada al escuchar eso- _

_- __**Satoshi es primero Sasori, luego nosotros, el no está bien, necesita la medicina**__ –escucho como su madre le pedía algo que no era tan descabellado, pero para que se lo dieran, tendría que renunciar a ese hermoso y dulce regalo, solo por él- _

_- __**Sakura, apenas tienes diecinueve, yo veintiuno, yo quiero estudiar, yo se que tu también, yo trabajo ganando el mínimo porque no tengo más que mi diploma de preparatoria y tu apenas saliste de la escuela el año pasado, podemos optar a mas cosas de esta vida**__ –afirmo el pelirrojo, cierto, estaban en su derecho pensó el pequeño quien estaba aun tras la puerta, ¿pero porque no lo hacían?, en ese entonces no sabía de nada de la vida, pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo- _

_- __**Sasori, tenemos que cuidar a Satoshi, estudia y trabaja si quieres, pero yo tengo que cuidarle, al igual que lo que tengamos es para su cuidado, Sasori, Satoshi necesita las medicinas, tenia cuarenta de fiebre en la mañana, empeora a medida que la semana avanza**__ –tenía razón, el se sentía peor cada día, al punto que le costaba hasta respirar, pero fue en ese momento que quizá abrió los ojos pasando de la inocencia mas blanca a ver la más cruda de las realidades- _

_**Ellos estaban así por su culpa…**_

_- __**Sakura, ni siquiera es nuestro hijo, ya oíste al director Iruka hace un año, el sabia que cuidar de un niño era trabajo, yo también quiero algún día tener mi propia familia… contigo Sakura**__ –afirmo el pelirrojo quien enseguida miro de forma seria a su chica, ella cuando quería realmente exasperante- _

_- __**¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?, ¿Qué vaya y deje a Satoshi nuevamente en el orfanato?**__ –la pregunta de su madre le aterro- _

_Él era apenas un niño, lo reconocía, había vivido desde que recordaba con la pelirrosa, a la cual siempre llamo madre aun cuando le explicaron que no lo era. Sentía miedo de separarse de ella, esa mujer de cabello rosa era todo lo que el tenia, todo lo que más quería en su pequeño y nuevo mundo. _

_**Si quieres, deja ir…**_

_- __**si Sakura, ya comprobamos que nosotros aun no podemos hacernos cargo de Satoshi como deseábamos, con nosotros solo va a sufrir necesidades, al igual que nosotros, en cambio en el orfanato el tendrá medicinas, mas cuidados, mas atenciones de las que nosotros podamos darle**__ –enseguida después de hablar, el pelirrojo sintió como aquella caja de chocolates era devuelta a sus brazos de forma inesperada- _

_- __**no tengo ganas de dulces, iré a ver como sigue Satoshi**__ –le reclamo la pelirrosa una vez le devolvió aquel regalo- _

_Ella amaba a ese pequeño, ese niño era su vida, desde que esta tenia catorce vacios años llenos de soledad y pena, cuando recibió a ese pequeño bebe sus ojos se iluminaron. ¿Cómo no podía el entender que no abandonaría a su pequeño? El mismo les había juntado a ellos luego de una travesura, de no ser por él, ella ni siquiera se habría fijado en el. _

_- __**piénsalo al menos un momento, ¿de verdad quieres retener a Satoshi en estas condiciones cuando apenas nosotros podemos vivir al día a día?, razona un segundo**__ –pidió el pelirrojo con tono serio, tenía que hacer recapacitar a su novia, en su momento el la apoyo cuando quiso llevarse al pequeño con ellos, pero no en ese momento cuando siquiera sabían si tendrían para comer- _

_Pudo ver la duda en el cuerpo de su madre. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos haciendo aun más difusa su visión. Sabía que ese hombre amaba a su madre, y que su madre amaba también a ese hombre que él se acostumbro cuando apenas tenía tres años a llamar [i]"papá"_

_- __**Sakura, yo te amo, por eso te lo digo, no te amarres aun a un niño que siquiera lleva tu sangre, algún día tu querrás ser madre de un niño que si lleve tu sangre, querremos casarnos, tener lo propio**__ –volvió a hablar, en ese momento todo estaba muy claro para el pequeño ojinegro- _

_**El era quien sobraba de los tres**_

_Se limpio un poco las lagrimitas, intentando colocar una sonrisa como las que siempre tenía para su madre, aun cuando la verdad lo único que quería era irse a la cama o caer desmayado en ese mismo momento, se sentía terrible. Empujo un poco la puerta a la cual ambos adultos voltearon cuando sonó. Ambos miraron al pequeño con su pijama toda desarreglada, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, ojos dormilones, y el rostro rojo. _

_- __**Satoshi no debes estar en pie**__ –expreso preocupada su madre quien se agacho enseguida tocándole la frente- __**la fiebre te aumento**__ –hablo mas para sí que para él, al instante ella se dio vuelta al pelirrojo quien tenía una mano en la cara por la situación-_

_- __**¿ves a lo que me refiero Sakura?**__ –expreso casi como un quejido Sasori, no miro nunca mal al pequeño Satoshi, pero si sus ojos hace ya un tiempo dejaron de verle con esa ternura de hace un año cuando aun estaban en el orfanato y paso a verlo de forma más analítica, por no decir fría- _

_- __**no se preocupen**__ –hablo él, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos adultos- __**ya estoy mejor… mami… papi…**_

_Apenas si pudo hablar, el borde de sus energías llegó, al igual que allí termino su recuerdo, ya que lo que sucedió después fue que sintió su cuerpo débil, cayendo, siendo sujetado por su madre y que todo se volvió negro._

- **nosotros muchas veces somos el problema** –suspiro con pesar el pequeño una vez terminado el recuerdo, seguía con su mueca de sonrisa, seguía en la misma posición, con sus rodillas apegadas al pecho, sus ojos negros vacios eran los mismos, pero una pequeña lagrima bajo por uno de sus ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el azabache-

Al igual que en el recuerdo, detrás de la puerta que daba a la azotea, los papeles se intercambiaban, era ahora la pelirrosa quien escuchaba a escondidas. Estaba sentada en la misma posición que el pequeño, pero a diferencia de él, ella lloraba en silencio, jamás pudo ser como ese niño y aguantar el llanto, le envidiaba en ese aspecto.

Sabia cada uno de los sentimientos de ese niños, sabia el aprecio y la preocupación que tenia por ella, le daba una ternura culpable por él, ya que ella se decía que debía ser fuerte por él, pero finalmente siempre era ese pequeño quien le daba la fuerza y la alegría para seguir, sin saber dónde estaría sin ese niño.

- **sabes Satoshi, te contare un secreto, solo Naruto sabe de esto** –la voz del Uchiha saco de sus pensamientos tanto al pelirrojo como a su madre, claro que la diferencia era que el pelirrojo le miro directamente- **¿lo guardaras?** –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida el pelinegro despertando la intriga del pelirrojo-

- **claro** –afirmo el pequeño quien no entendía nada de la expresión de ese hombre-

- **hace tiempo, cuando yo tenía dieciocho, me obligaron a casarme con una mujer de una familia con mucho dinero, al poco tiempo mi propia familia murió en un accidente, y mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, esa mujer me hacia la vida imposible, pero había algo, una pequeña luz en mi vida, mi hijo** –confeso el azabache haciendo que tanto los ojos del pequeño como los de su madre se abrieran de par en par-

"_**Yo tuve un hijo"**_

Era cierto, el ya se lo había mencionado en una ocasión, cuando estuvieron en el cumpleaños de la hija de Naruto, pero en ese momento no quiso seguir con el tema, cambio radicalmente sin haber sabido ningún detalle de la situación.

- **cuando el tenia unos pocos meses de vida, mi esposa me lo quito, se lo llevo y alejo de mi lado por venganza, desde entonces no le he visto, el se parece mucho a ti Satoshi, tendría tu edad** –afirmo el mirando al niño quien quedaba asombrado por el relato del Uchiha, no perdía una sola palabra de aquel hombre- **por eso te digo por experiencia, que los padres aman a sus hijos, aun hasta hoy en día yo sigo amando al mío, aun cuando no le vea, cuando siquiera lo conozca, tal vez ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia o siquiera sabe que tiene un padre, pero allí esta, es el sentimiento que uno siente por su pequeño, así como tu madre también te ama a ti, odia verte triste sobre todo por pequeñeces que no tienen significado alguno, no tener padre no es de las cosas más trágicas, al menos tienes a tu madre, están juntos, como yo soñaría estar con el mío** –revelo lo ultimo con un gran suspiro, dejándose caer de espalda en el suelo y usando sus manos como almohada para ver el cielo-

- **ese niño si es un afortunado, a pesar de que él no lo sepa, usted le ama** –sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo con total sinceridad imitando el acto del Uchiha y tirándose al suelo, a diferencia de él, con los brazos y las manos extendidas- **confieso que siempre tuve miedo de alejarme de mamá, quizá de Sasori no tanto, pero si me hubiera separado de ella, no sabría que habría hecho** –suspiro de igual forma, para él tampoco era fácil reconocer las cosas, mucho menos con un adulto-

- **sabes, tengo una idea** –afirmo el azabache quien se sentó de un solo movimiento, el pelirrojo solo le miro desde el suelo esperando a que este confesara su idea- **ya que tú no tienes papá, y yo no tengo a mi hijo, ¿te gustaría que yo jugara futbol en representación tuya en las alianzas de la escuela?** –Pregunto el azabache sonriendo de medio lado-

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par. Se sentó mirando la divertida mueca de ese hombre de ojos tan negros como los suyos, los cuales brillaron con total felicidad. Se lanzo sobre el Uchiha dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras reía, jamás se le paso por la mente ese ofrecimiento.

- **¡claro que me gustaría! ¡Gracias tío Sasuke!** –Dijo en tono elevado el pequeño mirando con completa felicidad a su tío quien solo le revolvió el cabello a forma de caricia-

- **pero con la condición de que ya no le preocupes con este tema a tu mamá, cuando vuelvas de la escuela la abrazaras y le darás un beso diciéndole que todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?** –supo enseguida que sus palabras fueron aceptadas por el pequeño cuando este asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, si, se le notaba feliz-

- _**gracias Sasuke**_ –pensó aun llorando la pelirrosa, claro, en ese momento sonreía-

OoOoOoO

Digitaba unos papeles en ese momento, se sentía mucho más tranquila, debido al trabajo no había podido despedirse de su pequeño antes de irse a la escuela o tener un momento de calma. Suspiro refregándose los ojos, le dolía la vista estar tan pegada al computador.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sasuke entrando a la oficina con dos vasos de café, uno lo bebía él y el otro lo traía en la mano. Dejo ese vaso frente a ella y luego se coloco tras de sí comenzando a ver todo lo que llevaba, lo cual, no era poco.-

-** faltan los códigos de las bodegas tres y cuatro** –comento desviando su negra visión de la computadora hasta la pelirrosa-

- **Naruto aun no me trae los papeles de la bodega tres, creo que Neji se demoro en enviarlos y por eso no ha podido revisarlos, así que avance con el trabajo que Shikamaru me envió, termine las planillas de las bodegas uno, dos, cinco, seis, y diez** –explico la pelirrosa de la forma más neutra que pudo, como toda una profesional- **si termino hoy con la siete, ocho y nueve, puedo planificar y hacer los traslados al extranjero** –canto victoria sonriente, su aura de fuego se emocionaba por adelantar de esa forma el trabajo, todo lo que ella se proponía terminar lo terminaba, lo había decidido, le agradecería a ese hombre colocando todo de su parte para ser una buena trabajadora-

- **cuando te contactes con del extranjero quiero que agendes una reunión con una empresa asociada, quiero cerrar cuanto antes mi trato con los Seidou** –murmuro lo ultimo hastiado, odiaba completamente a esa familia, sobre todo con la que se tendría que reunir-

- **Seidou** –susurro levemente la Haruno, tan leve que el azabache pudo escucharle pero no entenderle-

**Seidou**

Ese era el mismo apellido que sus padres, el mismo apellido que Kakashi Hatake le conto junto a su propia historia. Ella había pensado en hacerles la guerra, pero se rindió instantáneamente, ellos eran empresarios de generaciones, según su tío, ella pesar de nacer en esa cuna de oro, ¿Qué tenía ahora?, ninguna prueba que les uniera a ellos, solo sus recuerdos los cuales por cierto serian negados al instante por ellos y una prueba de ADN podría ser fácilmente refutada si era ella quien la pedía, por obviedad los Seidou no la pedirían para ella.

Pensó en seguir su vida con normalidad, con su hijo, una vida tranquila, pero ahora destino le daba una vez más una señal de que su futuro era joderles a ellos, si el azabache quería hacerlo ella sabía que el si podía lograrlo y si quería su ayuda, por kami que le ayudaría.

- **¿Qué dijiste?** –Pregunto el azabache con una ceja alzada mirando a la pensativa pelirrosa-

- **dije… ¿Por qué?** –pregunto con una nerviosa sonrisa, lo admitía, era curiosa, demasiado curiosa, pecaba de ello pero si el mismo azabache se lo decía no había problema-

- **es la familia de mi ex esposa, el contrato que teníamos era por diez años, los cuales vencieron hace unos meses, me llamaron para renovar pero no pienso darles el gusto, soy vengativo, lo admito, los jodere el resto de su vida si es necesario** –se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño, el tan solo recordar a esa… ¿Cómo llamarla?, ya ni los adjetivos de _"zanahoria", "escoba con patas", "perra", "zorra"_ o _"ramera barata"_ le bastaban, así que el mismo decidió llamarla simplemente, _"bastarda"_-

- **que tonta debió haber sido al no cuidarte, después de todo eres el sueño de toda chica encarnado** –expreso divertida la pelirrosa, el aire estaba muy denso, el Uchiha estaba muy tenso, tenía que relajar un poco ese ambiente-

- **¿me estás diciendo que también soy un sueño para ti?** –pregunto él con el ego inflado hasta las nubes, a pesar de que todas las chicas siempre le dijeran cumplidos y cosas así, sin saber porque lo que la pelirrosa le decía le importaba demasiado-

- **solo diré que no quiero despertar aun** –sonrió de manera coqueta, se llevaba muy bien con el azabache, una amistad muy buena de hecho, bromear de esa forma jamás lo había hecho con el pero sentía la confianza de poder hacerlo-

- **así que… no quieres que te despierte… Sa-ku-ra** –dijo cada palabra acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirrosa, a donde se desvió hasta su oído pronunciando su nombre de la forma más suavemente excitante que pudo, poniendo en práctica todo su aprendizaje de galantería en ello-

- **no** –susurro ella también, la sonrisa coqueta pasó a ser una mirada algo insinuante y divertida al mismo tiempo, el rostro de ambos estaba cerca, muy cerca-

- **¡Sakura termine con los papeles!** –Escucharon la emocionada voz del rubio quien entro de golpe en la oficina con una carpeta en la mano-

Enseguida ambos miraron al rubio aun en su posición. Los tres, al mismo tiempo, parpadearon muchas veces. El rostro de ellos se sonrojo levemente, sin moverse de su posición, pero la sonrisa zorruna del rubio apareció inmediatamente.

- **una vez intente en mi oficina tener sexo con Hinata y descubrimos que el ruido traspasa las paredes, pero si quieren seguir jugando a la oficina erótica puedo esperar afuera a que terminen para que Sakura ingrese lo que traje** –menciono pervertido el rubio subiendo y bajando la cejas acusadoramente haciendo que el rostro de sus amigos se sonrojada aun mas-

- **dobe…** -susurro asesino el azabache cuando sus ojos rojos de maniaco asesino aparecieron-

- **er-er-erwartet... war nicht in Ernst… [Traducción: es-es-espera… no era en serio…]** –Hablo sin pensar el rubio, le salió del alma mientras retrocedía hasta quedar pegado a la puerta-

- **¡Sie verlassen von hier nutzlos! [Traducción: ¡sal de aquí inútil!]** –le grito irritado al rubio, de por sí ya estaba irritado por su comentario anterior y ahora se le ocurre cambiarle el idioma, aunque fue tal su cara de terror que su amigo inmediatamente salió de la oficina corriendo espantado con el rostro azul-

- **no sé porque dices que odias los idiomas si los hablas tan bien** –acoto la pelirrosa haciendo al azabache colocar una de sus manos en su cara, no lo entendía en lo absoluto-

- **se escucharlos y hablarlos, con este maldito dobe tengo mucha practica, pero no sé leerlos ni escribirlos, mi fuerte siempre fueron los números, es un verdadero caos** –confeso hastiado el azabache, recordó lo mucho que le costó los idiomas y lo mucho que los odiaba de pequeño-

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el abrazo de esa mujer de cabellos rosas, sus brazos le rodearon completamente mientras esta le sonreía agradecida, no sabía porque, sin duda pensó que jamás entendería a las mujeres.

- **gracias, por lo de Satoshi** –confeso ella con una gran sonrisa, de primero él se asombro al punto que no sabía qué hacer o decir, después simplemente desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, tenía que evitar ver esos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes o juraría que se terminaría enamorando de ellos-

_Muy tarde Sasuke… muy tarde_

- **no es de buena educación escuchar la conversaciones ajenas** –se quejo enseguida como si un escudo fuera ya que realmente tener el cuerpo de la pelirrosa apegado al suyo le hacía extraños efectos, sobre todo en el estomago-

_Malditas mariposas_

- **lo sé, pero de todas formas igual necesitaba agradecerte, así que… dank [Traducción: gracias]** –sonrió divertida la pelirrosa quien se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que no solo sus mejillas se sonrojaran, sino que el azabache sonriera de medio lado con el ego completamente inflado-

- **no me dijiste que hablabas alemán** –se volvió a quejar, aunque más que una queja fue un comentario de diversión-

- **nunca dije que lo hablara** –confeso, sintió de inmediato la incrédula mirada del joven de ojos negros sobre ella quien sonrió inocentemente- **lo busque en el traductor de internet** –volvió a confesar haciendo que al Uchiha le saliera no solo una gota en la cabeza de primera instancia, sino que luego los dos comenzaron a reírse-

_**Desde ese momento… adoraría al pequeño pelirrojo, a aquella pelirrosa, ¿y porque no?, el alemán también le comenzaba a gustar**_


	8. Día de deportes

Corria velozmente, en esta ocasión el objeto de la disputa era un balón. Habia tenido éxito en sus multiples partidos, jamas perdió uno desde que era muy pequeño. En frente a el estaba aquel arco con dos defensas y el portero, sonrió de medio lado, eso era nada para él.

Siguio corriendo hasta tener frente a él a ambos defensas, momento en el que dejo la pelota detrás de su pie y le pego con el taco de su zapatilla, dando un pase hacia atrás y pasando de largo a los defensas quienes ni notaron cuando lo hizo.

Detrás de él su amigo rubio recibió el pase como acostumbraba hacerlo, se coloco en posision y pateo. El portero ni se esforzo en tratar de atraparlo, solo se cubrió la cabeza, conocia demaciado ese potente tiro como para estar tan loco de intentar atraparlo.

El sonido del silbato del árbitro se escucho al momento de terminar el partido, justo cuando metieron un gol de último segundo, como de costumbre, no era necesario pero mientras más goles mejor, por eso estaban a la cabeza de todos y les temían tanto.

- **al menos intenta de atraparlo Shikamaru** –hablo con su media sonrisa de superioridad el azabache quien miraba al portero de su equipo enemigo, curiosamente, uno de sus mejores amigos-

- **ni loco, ustedes dos juntos son un problema con P mayuscula, si lo intento ese golpe me mandaria a una camilla, Naruto aun concerva su derecha** –se quejo el hombre pereza quien se paro luego de caer al suelo esquivando el balón que el Uzumaki había metido-

- **bien teme, somos los ganadores de la primaria** –sonrio el rubio quien se colgo del cuello del azabache por su espalda, mientras que el azabache solo sonreía con superioridad-

- **juegan juntos, es natural que ganaran, problematicos** –se quejo el Nara, de primera el nunca jugo de portero y también sabía que contra esos dos no se podía ganar-

- **¡Ganaron!** –escucharon a un rubio hiperquinetico en miniatura quien salio corriendo hasta su padre quien le tomo y lo subió a sus hombros-

- **¡eso es porque tu padre es genial!** –se alavo el mismo el propio rubio levantando el pulgar casi en la cara del azabache quien le miraba con una gota en la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados-

- **si dobe, eres el mejor** –afirmo con notorio sarcasmo el azabache dejando a todos con una gota anime en la cabeza-

- **¡Hasta que lo aceptas teme!** –Sonrió complacido el rubio quien tenía una expresion de orgullo en el rostro-

- **no te golpeo porque tienes a Minato en los hombros** –se quejo con un tic nervioso el Uchiha quien apretaba y abría los puños intentando contener la respiracion-

- **no creía que jugaran tan bien el futbol, de por si trabajan en oficinas y no creo que el ejercicio que hagan sea demasiado** –afirmo en susurro la pelirrosa para su amiga de ojos perlas quien tenía a su pequeño bebe en brazos y a la pequeña rubia a su lado con la cabeza algo gacha-

- **sucede que ellos antes jugaban mucho el futbol cuando eran pequeños, Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke siempre jugaba con ellos y les conseguia partidos con chicos mayores ya que él les ganaba por 5 años, a pesar de que ellos solo eran Shikamaru, mi primo Neji, Naruto y Sasuke, los seis jugaban contra equipos completos y les ganaban cuando eran pequeños** –explico la ojiperla recordando los buenos tiempos donde todos ellos eran un solo gran grupo de amigos-

- **¿Por qué ese aire de nostalgia?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa al nortar los ojos algo opacos de la ojiperla-

- **a pesar de que mi primo se fue a Osaka con tio Hizashi para manejar la compañía que tenemos allá, el venia muy seguido y seguian jugando mucho con los chicos, pero desde que Itachi el hermano de Sasuke murió que no juegan un partido juntos** –termino el relato algo triste la ojiperla quien miraba con una nostalgica sonrisa la pelea de su marido con su amigo, como en los viejos tiempos, mientras que Shikamaru solo les veia con ojos entrecerrados y una expresion de aburrimiento-

- **ten** –escucharon la voz del pequeño pelirrojo haciendo que todos deviaran la mirada hasta donde él estaba-

Muchos se asombraron al ver en la mano del pequeño pelirrojo un algodón rosa de dulce azúcar, mismo que estaba estirándole a la pequeña rubia de ojos perlas quien se sonrojo bastante por el acto del pequeño pelirrojo quien le sonreia de forma algo tierna.

- **gra-gracias…** -acepto la pequeña con algo de pena en el rostro, pena muy notoria ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante y miraba al suelo y al pelirrojo intercaladamente muchas veces con nerviosismo-

- **hey un momento, ¿Por qué le das algo a mi pequeña princesita?** –pregunto con ojos entrecerrados el padre rubio quien solo miro como la pequeña acepto y comenzó a comer tímidamente el algodón de azucar, no le agradaba nada que los niños se le acercaran, de padre celoso mucho-

- **porque por si no lo habian notado, tenia una expresion tan triste que hasta ganas de llorar daban** –se justifico el pequeño pelirrojo mirando a los adultos con ojos entrecerrados y estos mirándole asombrados, no podían creer que la pequeña estuviera triste-

- **¿estabas triste hija?** –pregunto la ojiperla mirando a su pequeña asentir levemente con la cabeza, pero ya no mostraba tristeza, comia con una timida sonrisa el algodón y miraba igual de tímida al pelirrojo-

- **es que… como papá no jugó por mi salón… perdieron en primera ronda** –explico algo triste la pequeña haciendo sonreír tiernamente a ambas mujeres y el rubio padre dejo abajo a su hijo agachándose a ver a su pequeña-

- **el otro año juego por tu salón** –ofreció el rubio quien luego sonrio macabramente mirando a su amigo Uchiha y sacándole una gota a todos por lo rápido del cambio de su actitud- **me encantara patearte el trasero el próximo año cuando seamos enemigos**

- **¡Eso ni pensarlo!** –Se quejo el pequeño rubio tomando el brazo de su padre llamando la atención de todos- **tu y tio Sasuke son la mejor combinación que he visto, ¡No pueden ser rivales!** –Expreso fascinado el pequeño rubio haciendo reir a todos los adultos y sonreir al Uchiha de medio lado confiado-

- **veo que hasta tu hijo teme que yo te patee el trasero** –se burlo el azabache quien sintió enseguida la mirada fulminadora del rubio mayor sobre su persona-

- **ya veremos el otro año teme, eso si vuelves a jugar por Satoshi, despues de todo puede que de aquí a un año Sakura encuentre un novio igual de guapo que yo y tu ya no juegues mas por él** –comento en forma de venganza el rubio con una macabra sonrisa, sabia que le dio justo en el punto a su amigo azabache-

Y si que lo hizo, el propio Uchiha ahora tenia el ceño fruncido mirando asesinamente al rubio, muchas eran las razones, una porque de verdad queria jugar el otro año y patearle el trasero a su amigo para que deje de joderlo, aunque para ello se necesitara un milagro o meterle un balón por el culo.

Luego porque no entendía la maldita sensacion de vacio en su estomago cuando el rubio dijo que la pelirrosa podría encontrar novio y el quedaria de segundo plano, no queria que aquello pasara, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto de todas formas?, ni que estuviera enamorado de ella…

_**¡Ni que estuviera enamorado de ella!**_

Se grito en su mente.

Pero aun así, no dijo nada porque realmente lo habia descolocado como jamos lo hizo, no tenia palabras para reclamarle al rubio, no tenia como defenderse. Por primera vez se sintió completamente vulnerable ante las palabras del rubio…

_Y solo unos ojos negros se dieron cuenta de ello…_

- **pues si me lo preguntan…** -llamo la atencion de todos el pequeño pelirrojo quien se llevo las manos tras la nuca sin darle mucha importancia quiza a lo que diria, o queria que asi sonara- **creo que para el otro año, si es que tio Sasuke quiere jugar de nuevo, serian enemigos, después de todo, aunque tío Naruto juegue por Minato este esta a punto de reprovar tercer grado y si yo paso a cuarto grado, de igual forma ambos quedarian como enemigos** –explico cerrando los ojos con el rosto sereno, aunque por dentro, sonriendo de manera sumamente tetrica-

Los ojos de todos los adultos se abrieron para mirar al pequeño rubio quien comenzo a sudar frio. El pelirrojo le mato el punto completamete al rubio mayor defendiendo a su tio Sasuke y de paso fastidio al rubio, ¡Tres pájaros de un tiro! Eso si era un record para él.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado ante lo dicho por el pequeño, no era tonto para saber que lo dijo solamente para matarle el punto a su amigo el Uzumaki, ese niño cada dia le caia mejor, si, no dejaría de participar en sus actividades si con ello se ganaba un aliado en contra de su dobe amigo Naruto.

- **¡Minato Uzumaki!** –grito el rubio mayor mirando a su hijo quien paso saliva con dificultad, creía demás en las palabras del pequeño pelirrojo por experiencia propia-

- **¡Soy inocente! ¡No me hagas daño querido padre!** –Rogo el pequeño quien retrocedia a paso lento bajo la espeluznante mirada de su progenitor, sus ojos se volvieron rojos casi como si el diablo hubiera despertado dentro de él-

- **¡Si repruebas tercer año no comeras ramen hasta que termines la primaria!** –Aseguro el rubio mayor haciendo que el pequeño se petrificara al punto de romperse dramáticamente hasta volverse polvo y que el viento se llevara el polvo con una tragica melodia de violin de fondo-

- **¡NO!** –grito el pequeño luego de componerse, su expresion era igual a la obra de arte "El grito"- **no me castigarías de forma tan cruel padre ¿verdad?** –pregunto con ojos de cachorro el ojiperla mirando con suplica a su progenitor que solo le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados-

- **de hecho Minato, esa fue la misma amenaza que tia Kushina le hizo a tu padre cuando estaba por reprobar tercer grado** –informo de forma aburrida el hombre pereza haciendo que los pequeños y la pelirrosa abrieran los ojos de forma imprecionada ante la afirmacion, la ojiperla esposa del Uzumaki solo sonrió con nerviosismo, el azabache Uchiha sonrio burlón al recordar aquello y el rubio aludido fue rodeado por una deprimente aura, aun mas deprimente que la de su hijo-

- **yo nunca supe de esa historia** –dijo asombrada cierta mujer de cabello rubio y cuatro coletas tomándoselo, la cual tenía a una pequeña niña tomada de la mano, una rubia igual a ella-

- **eso es porque paso cuando Naruto tenia 9 años y evitamos recordársela porque siempre empieza con sus problemáticos arrebatos de depresion** –explico con algo de fastidio el Nara quien ya sabía de la faceta que el rubio ponia cuando el tema salia a la luz-

- **pero no paso papá, ¿verdad?, digo, pasaste tercer grado** –sonrio alentador el pequeño ojiperla quien sin desearlo agrando el aura depresiva de su padre quien ahora les daba la espalda a todos meciéndose con trauma en una esquina haciendo circulos con su dedo y una nube negra lloviendo sobre él-

- **Naruto reprobó tercer grado, por eso a pesar de ser un año mayor que yo y Shikamaru quedo en nuestro mismo salón, antes fue compañero de Neji pero él paso de grado y Naruto no, tia Kushina cumplio su amenaza y no lo dejo probar un solo fideo de ramen hasta que paso a la secundaria, vino a comer ramen de nuevo cuando tenía 13 años** –explico el azabache haciendo que al pequeño rubio le cayera un balde de agua fría enzima y se colocara al lado de su padre, igual a él con nube negra encima y todo-

- **Minako, dime que no estas reprobando primer grado** –pidió el pequeño pelirrojo casi con suplica mirando como la pequeña ojiperla negó y haciéndole suspirar con alivio-

- **de hecho Satoshi, Minako es la primera de su clase** –respondio con una gran sonrisa la ojiperla madre de la pequeña quien se sonrojo más al ser alagada por su madre-

- **Minato es un problemático, me alegra por fin tener un amigo que no sea un tarado, de por si Taro ni siquiera va en esta escuela** –afirmo algo entretenido el pequeño Nara quien se relacionaba mucho con el pelirrojo Haruno-

- _**te has conseguido muy buenos amigos Satoshi, creo que también me siento afortunada por ello**_ -sonrio entercecida la pelirrosa al ver como su hijo interactuaba por fin con chicos de su edad de forma normal, como siempre debió comportarse, como un niño-

- **Anunciamos los resultados del torneo de futbol de padres –**escucharon la voz desde un parlante donde aquella voz era la de la misma directora Tsunade**- el ganador de la primaria son el salon de tercer grado, los ganadores de la secundaria son el salon de segundo grado, el partido de ambos se disputara luego de que los ganadores de todos los torneos se conoscan, a continuacion comenzara el torneo de voleibol de madres, se ruega a todos los padres y acompañantes vigilar a sus hijos en lo que las madres juegan** –termino el anuncio al momento que todos volvían a hablar animadamente alrededor, el tema de todos era el mismo, el mini torneo de las madres-

-** creo que es nuestro turno Hinata** –sonrió la pelirrosa a su nueva amiga quien asontio sonriendo-

- **tómalo** –pidió la ojiperla al rubio quien enseguida tomo a su pequeño bebe con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- **Minako, Minato, obedezcan a su papá en lo que vuelvo** –volvio a sonreir, esta vez dirigida a sus hijos quienes asintieron con la misma sonrisa-

- **ustedes dos no sean igual de problemáticos que su padre, se comportaran en lo que gano el torneo** –afirmo con mucha energía la rubia de cuatro coletas animando completamente a sus pequeños y haciendo a su marido quedar con una gota en la cabeza-

- **tu energía me agota a mí, que problema** –reprocho el Nara rascandose la cabeza con pereza, todos quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza a esos dos, realmente comprovaban la teoria de que los polos opuestos se atraen-

- **tu cuídate Satoshi, no te alejes mucho de los chicos, cualquier emergencia no dudes en interrumpirme** –pidió con algo de preocupación la pelirrosa a su hijo, a diferencia del resto de los niños quienes se quedaban con sus padres, el pequeño quedaria solo, aun cuando se quedara con sus amigos ninguno de ellos se haría responsable de vigilar a su niño, y aun cuando fuera muy responsable, seguía siendo eso, solo un niño-

_O quizás… _

- **ve y juega tranquila, yo lo vigilo** –afirmo el Uchiha quien coloco una mano en la cabeza del pequeño pelirrojo revolviéndole el cabello al momento de que este se salio del intento de caricia que le hizo y lo miraba con ojos fulminadores-

_Si…_

- **se cuidarme solo** –se quejo el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo a todos los adultos reír por su comentario-

- **Sasuke, te lo encargo mucho por favor** –sonrio nerviosa la pelirrosa quien comenzo a caminar con las otras dos mujeres quienes la metieron en la conversa de inmediato-

- _**mamá…**_ -sonrió el pequeño mirando reírse a la pelirrosa por lo que iban conversando, de verdad parecia que su madre se divertía en ese momento-

Pudo observar la mirada sincera de felicidad del pequeño pelirrojo quien no perdia de vista a la pelirrosa de su madre, sin duda alguna ese niño la queria mucho, demaciado, tanto que con solo verla reir el niño sonreía, de igual forma la pelirrosa sonreía con solo ver feliz al niño, ese era el cariño mutuo que notaba en esos dos.

_Cariño de madre e hijo_

OoOoOoO

Los ojos de todos estaban posados en la cancha frente a ellos. Una gran red dividia esta, ya habian pasado muchos partidos en aquella cancha, este ya era el ultimo. En los asientos alrededor estaban la mayoria de los hombres, algunas de las mujeres aun con sus uniformes de gimnacia puestos, aquellas que habían perdido sus partidos antes de la final que veian jugar.

Muchos animaban, sobre todo los niños, per o los adultos veían más tranquilos. Shikamaru veia todo con algo de aburrimiento, una vez terminada su tarea de jugar futbol y no haber ganado solo queria irse a descansar, claro que la problema tica de su mujer no lo dejaria que se fueran antes de que el evento terminara

Naruto mientras veía a su desanimada esposa quien volvia a tener a su pequeño bebe en brazos y este jugaba con el cabe lo de ella, la razon de que estaba asi de deprimida era porque habia perdido ante los lanzamientos que Temari lanzaba fuertemente hasta el punto de que los equipos oponentes se retiraba por no poder alcansar los balones que lanzaban y temer que las golpearan.

Sin embargo, Sakura y el salón de tercer grado si habian llegado a la final, dandose el encuentro entre ambas competidoras, Temari quien lanzaba los mas potentes balones y Sakura, quien no importaba, siempre respondía a todo lo que esta le lanzaba haciendola enfurecerse y acelerarse cada vez mas.

- **quien diría que Sakura a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan delicado jugaria de forma tan espectacular** –alago el Nara mirando que la unica que se atrevia a responder los balones de su esposa era nada menos que la pelirrosa-

- **son muy fuertes esos balones, no se como los responde** –dijo asombrada la ojiperla quien miraba como jugaban esas dos, realmente ameritaba ser un partido de final de un campeonato, aunque fuera escolar-

- _**claro que juega bien, en el orfanato no hacian distincion de hombres y mujeres cuando se practicaban deportes, mamá jugo siempre con los chicos a su mismo ritmo**_ -recordo el pequeño pelirrojo, no eran muchos los recuerdos que tenia de ella jugando ya que cuando este tenia 4 años la pelirrosa ya tenía 18 y fue el año en que se marcharon del orfanato, pero ella si le relataba esas cosas-

Ese par de ojitos negros no le quitaban la vista de encima, esa pelirrosa jugaba muy bien para la edad que tenia, siempre jugaba con él de todas formas y hacia mucho ejercicio persiguiéndole cuando quería regañarle, debía admitirlo.

Pero otro par de ojos negros la miraban igual de asombrados, claro, no por solo el juego. Debia admitir que ella era preciosa sin duda alguna. Aquel uniforme de deportes como el que las escolares usan dejaba ver en completo sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. La camiseta blanca que tenia por estar sudada se le pegaba mucho al cuerpo dejando ver su espectacular figura, su vientre y estomago completamente plano y su busto el cual era de tamaño perfecto para su contextura.

Veia caer cada gota de sudor desde su frente, hasta su cuello y perderse en la camiseta, otras más afortunadas bajaban por su escote hasta perderse en su busto. Su cabello rosa ahora tomado en una coleta alta hacia relucir mas su rostro, perfecto, desde su piel blanca, su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje era precioso, sus labios finos y sus ojos verdes brillantes, ambos sonreian mientras jugaba, tanto sus labios como sus ojos.

Salto para responderse a Temari un lanzamiento y con ello marco un punto, el ultimo, antes de que el silbato sonara dictando así el final del partido, el cual el salon de tercer grado tambien habia ganado, tanto los padres como las madres de ese salon festejaban ni que decir de los niños.

- **¡Sakura el próximo año quiero la revancha!** –reto de inmediato la rubia de coletas quien apunto directo a la pelirrosa quien sonrió de medio lado tomandose un hombro y girando su brazo-

- **aquí te espero el año que viene Temari** –acepto el reto de forma bastante impetuosa, claro todos los niños las veían facinados, y uno que otro hombre perverso tambien lo hacia al ver a dos tan espectaculares mujeres retándose-

- **mujer, no seas tan problemática y ya ve a cambiarte, causas mucho espectaculo** –pidio el Nara quien ya había llegado junto con todos a donde su esposa y la pelirrosa seguian con los retos-

- **sí que eres celoso cariño, miralo desde este punto de vista, tu tambien puedes deleitarte con esta vista** –sonrió coqueta Temari haciendo una pose algo sensual con la que varios hombres se sonrojaron bastante-

- **Temari, hay niños, además cuando haces eso lejos de insitarme, me aterras** –expreso Shikamaru con el rostro levemente coloreado de azul y todos comenzaron a reir por su afirmación, claro, menos Temari quien tenia el rostro rojo de ira contenida-

- **Temari… mejor vamos a cambiarnos** –dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa quien comenzo a empujar a la rubia antes de que se lanzara a golpear a su marido, ella era del tipo de personas energéticas que podía creer que llegaran a ese extremo-

- **mamá sí que se veía bien** –comento sonriendo el pequeño pelirrojo dejando a varios de los adultos con miradas incrédulas sobre él-

- **es tu madre Satoshi, además, ¿Por qué lo dices?** –pregunto el azabache quien opinaba lo mismo que el chico, pero no podia creer que un pequeño como el se fijara en esas cosas siendo que los niños se vienen a fijar en las chicas recien despues de los 13 años aproximadamente-

- **porque no soy un niño cualquiera que piensa que a los bebes los trae la cigüeña, soy hombre y me gustan las chicas** –expreso como quien no quiere la cosa el ojinegro menor haciendo a todos abrir desmesuradamente los ojos por su afirmacion-

- **a mi también, pero sigo pensando en que las chicas son fastidiosas** –expreso con aburrimiento el pequeño Nara haciendo a su padre asentirle y al pequeño pelirrojo dejarle con una gota en la cabeza-

- **los niños de hoy si que salen adelantados** –afirmo el azabache al momento que el Nara volvía a asentir ante lo dicho por él-

- **no tanto, Minato es más blanco de mente** –sonrio con orgullo el rubio al ver su buena labor de padre al proteger la inocencia de su pequeño hijo rubio-

- **no, pasa que Minato es tarado, como tu, si a los 16 no te hubiera dado ese balon y caído sobre Hinata besándola aun no te darias cuenta de que le gustabas** –se mofo con completa arrogancia el azabache quien nuevamente le mato el punto al rubio dejandole a este con un aura maligna más grande de lo imaginado-

OoOoOoO

Volvia a tener esa expresión deprimida en su rostro, aun cuando su padre y su madre no dejaban de intentar de animarla realmente se sentía muy mal y su hermano mayor con lo onesto que era realmente le había bajado aun más el ánimo.

Aunque sonrio con algo de sinceridad al ver como el pequeño pelirrojo se preocupaba tanto por ella, tanto asi que por el comentario el pelirrojo Haruno ahora ahorcaba a su hermano mayor para que se callara, no era que disfrutara viendo el sufrimiento de su hermano mayor pero le enternecia que el pelirrojo esta vez lo hiciera por ella y no por gusto propio.

- **solo dije… la… verdad…** -reclamaba el rubio quien pasaba de los colores azules a los morados por ser ahorcado por las pequeñas pero maléficas y sádicas manos de su amigo pelirrojo-

- **la haces sentir mas mal inútil, ¡Aprende a callarte!** –exclamo exasperado el pequeño quien no dejaba de apretar el cuello de su amigo rubio en un intento de que no habriera mas la boca-

Su amigo mayor, el Nara de 10 años, veía la escena realmente problemática y a pesar de sentir lastima por el rubio ojiperla, ni loco se metería en esa pelea, una porque el pelirrojo realmente daba miedo y no queria que lo estrangulara luego a él y segunda porque le daba pereza.

En cuanto a los adultos, veían nerviosamente la escena, exceptuando al rubio de ojos azules y el azabache Uchiha ya que esa pelea tan infantil les resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- **me parece que Satoshi se preocupa demás por Minako** –expreso fastidiado el Nara sin ser escuchado por los niños quienes seguían en su espectáculo-

- **no cariño, sucede que Satoshi si es un caballero y no un perezoso como otros** –reprocho la mujer de este, aun sentida por el espectáculo que dio anteriormente, no le permitiria dormir tranquilo durante la siguiente semana, y fuera de lo que crean, no era persisamente porque durmieran en la misma cama-

- **Minako es algo sensible, como ve que su grado no ha ganado nada y el equipo de las niñas en que ella participaba también perdió el mini torneo de voleibol esta bastante triste** –explico el padre de ojos azules quien sudo frio cuando sintió unos ojos asesinos dirigidos a él a la vez de que el aura deprimente de su pequeña aumento de manera significtiva por sus palabras-

- **dobe, no quiero tener que hacer lo mismo que Satoshi para callarte** –el tic marcado del Uchiha aparecio cuando vio al rubio taparse la boca, realmente hasta el mismo rubio debia darles razon de aprender a cuando y como hablar-

- **tambien perdimos, no es justo, las de sexto grado nos apalearon** –murmuro triste la pequeña haciendo un enorme puchero con los puños a la altura de sus mejillas y haciendo a todos los adultos sonreír entre enternecidos y nerviosos-

- **¿si te compro un helado dejaras de estar triste?** –Pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo dejando a todos esceptuando a su madre marcando ocupado, aun mas cuando la pequeña rubia asintió con ojitos brillantes-

- **de chocolate** –sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas la pequeña ojiperla quien se paro de donde estaba deprimidamente sentada y comenzó a seguir al pequeño pelirrojo hasta donde vendían helados, claro que para nadie paso desapercivido el hecho de que la pequeño tomo levemente la manga del pequeño pelirrojo-

- **no cambio mi primera teoría, Satoshi se preocupa mucho por Minako, pero tambien agrego el hecho de que parece que a Minako le gusta Satoshi, eso si sera un problema** –expreso con algo de fastidio el Nara mirando como el pequeño compraba un helado de chcocolate tal y como la pequeña le había pedido-

- **no cariño, sucede que Satoshi si es un caballero y no un perezoso como otros que ni siquiera compran un chocolate para el dia de los enamorados** –sentencio con ojos entrecerrados la rubia de cuatro coletas mirando asesinamente a su marido quien suspiro con flojera, por eso el siempre afirmaba que jamás entendería a las mujeres-

- **además, Minako no es tan mensa como para enamorarse de un teme, ¿verdad papá?** –pregunto divertido el pequeño rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que se borro cuando el rubio mayor desprendió un aura maligna de su cuerpo, tan aterradora que hasta sus amigos se alejaron disimuladamente de él-

- **relájate Naruto** –pidió la pelirrosa llamando la atencion de todos mientras su vista se dirigía hacia los pequeños, la rubia y el pelirrojo, cuando estos ya venian caminando de vuelta conversando animadamente- **Satoshi es… algo sensible a los sentimientos de los demás** –afirmo ella haciendo que todos le miraran con cara de incredulidad en sus rostros- **él sabe muy bien cuando una persona esta triste o solo lo finge, cuando una persona esta feliz o solo lo finge, aunque no lo crean, Satoshi es muy perceptivo a esas ocaciones y siempre intenta ayudar a la gente, por mínimo que sea** –explico ella mirando enternecida como ahora la pequeña rubia sonreía amplia y tímidamente con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas-

- **anunciamos el último de los torneos de futbol, los alumnos de los diversos grados deben presentarse a las canchas que les fueron asignadas, buena suerte a todos los chicos** –nuevamente escucharon la voz de la directora Tsunade por el altavoz anunciando otro de los espectáculos de ese día, quizá el mas esperado por todos los padres, el torneo de futbol infantil-

- **¡Es nuestro turno de ganar! ¡De veras!** –grito animado el rubio quien abrazo el rubio por el cuello y con su otra mano levantaba el pulgar-

- **tarado** –expreso con ojos entrecerrado el pequeño ojinegro quien tenia un tic muuy marcado en su ceja derecha-

- **bu-buena suerte chicos** –sonrió tímida la pequeña ojiperla ocultando lo que más podia de su sonrojo tras aquel helado de chocolate-

- **si quieres dejamos ganar a los de primer grado** –ofrecio el pelirrojo a la pequeña haciendo que la frente del rubio ojiperla se sombreara de azul y los ojos asombrados de todos se abrieran por saber hasta dónde llegaba el niño por intentar complacer a su amiga-

- **¡Estas demente!** –Grito el ojiperla rubio aterrado ante la posivilidad de que su amigo entregara el partido a otro curso, peor aún, a los menores-

- **n-no… de verdad… m-me haría m-muy feliz… que gana-ras** –afirmo demaciado timida y nerviosa la pequeña bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz y sonrojandose cada vez mas por lo que decia-

- **entonces ganare** –sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo quien llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de la niña en una caricia haciendo que esta se sonrojada hasta las orejas-

- **problemáticos dejen lo que hacen o llegaremso tarde a los partidos** –menciono el chico mayor quien comenzó a caminar con el fastidio en su rostro, no era que no le gustara el show, pero para él las cosas sentimentales, igual que para su padre, eran problematicas-

- **¡Espéranos Temaru!** –Grito el pequeño rubio quien comenzo a correr tras el chico Nara seguido del pelirrojo Haruno-

- **Minako, ¿te gusta Satoshi?** –Pregunto una pequeña niña rubia de ojos castaños, aquella que aun estaba tomada de la mano de su madre-

- **n-no Shikako** –negó absolutamente roja la pequeña quien comenzo a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente mientras sonreía nerviosa, claro que sus brillantes ojos, amplia sonrisa y notorio sonrojo, decían lo contrario-

- _**este parece el torneo de los enamorados**_ -penso con una gota anime el azabache mirando a la pequeña ojiperla y pasando su vista al rubio de su padre quien tenia un aura maligna sobre su persona- _**y el de los celos**_ -suspiro con derrota, aunque sabia que nada podia hacer el rubio al respecto, Naruto no amenazaría a golpes a una chica tan dulce como Sakura y ese chico no tenia un padre al cual el rubio pudiera amenazar-

_**Aun **_

- **me preocupa Satoshi, jamás habia jugado un partido de futbol con un equipo** –suspiro la pelirrosa con pesadez mientras todos le miraban con cara de no creerle-

OoOoOoO

El ultimo de los partidos se libraba, curiosamente, el tercer grado arrazaba como siempre, hasta que se toparon con el sexto grado, el mayor de la primaria.

En todo partido, el pequeño pelirrojo había hecho de portero, en parte porque como jamas habia jugado en grupo al futbol, todos decidieron que se quedara allí, la sorpresa fue que solo le habian hecho un gol en sus dos primeros partidos y ahora con los de sexto grado tampoco le podian meter un solo balon en portería, de esa forma, todos atacaban dejándole a él la segura tarea de proteger el arco para atacar al enemigo.

Ya era segundo tiempo, a pesar de que no les habían hecho goles, tampoco habian hecho alguno, es decir, un partido contra los de sexto no era nada fácil, ademas que se irritaban cada vez que tiraban al arco y el pequeño pelirrojo detenía el balón sin importar su velocidad, fuerza o dirección.

- _**me recuerda mucho a Itachi, él era así**_ -sonrió con algo de nostalgia el azabache mirando al pequeño pelirrojo jugar al arco, sin saberlo ese era el mismo pensamiento que el rubio Uzumaki, el Nara y la ojiperla tenían en sus mentes-

- **¡Aaahhh!** –grito uno de los pequeños de tercer año del campo quien quedo tirado en el suelo después de una jugara de ataque-

- **¡falta!** –Anuncio el árbitro deteniendo la jugada de los de sexto grado-

- **¡Kai!** –Gritaron varios del tercer grado al ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo tomándose el hombro-

- **¿puedes seguir?** –Pregunto el árbitro al chico lesionado quien asintio con dolor en su cara-

- **oye, no puedes seguir, apenas si te podras mover** –aseguro otro de los chicos de tercer grado quien ayudo a pararse al lesionado.

- **pero si se va no tenemos otro jugador que le reemplace** –recordo el pequeño rubio de ojos perlados al instante, si que se habian metido en un problema-

- **¿puedes mantenerte en pie hasta el final del partido Kai?** –Pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo mirando a su amigo lesionado asentir con duda en el rostro-

- **¿Qué tienes pensado Satoshi?** –pregunto el chico quien se tomaba el hombro con fuerza, se lo había lastimado mucho y realmente no creía poder jugar el resto del partido, mas varios agrandaron sus ojos cuando el pequeño se saco los guantes y la camiceta de protero-

- **ponte esto, quédate parado al arco y yo juego en tu lugar** –menciono el pequeño pelirrojo dejando a todos con el rostro de color azul- **oigan, que no haya jugado antes en un equipo no significa que no sepa patear el balón** –se quejo al entender enseguida lo que sus compañeros de grado pensaban, era cierto, pero muchas veces jugo a la pelota con su madre y al menos sabía que puntería y dirección tenia como para patear derecho-

- **no es eso Satoshi, si no estas al arco nos van a meter muchos goles, eres el mejor de nosotros en portería** –afirmo otro de los del equipo quien tenia la banda de capitan en el hombro-

- **como dicen… no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque, asi que si nos meten un gol meteremos dos, y si metendos nosotros tres, confíen en mi, chicos** –pidió con una media sonrisa el pelirrojo haciendo a todos asentir con duda-

- **miren, Satoshi jugara de defensa** –hablo algo despacio la pequeña ojiperla mirando como los niños intercambiaban las camisetas y se colocaban en sus posisiones de juego-

- **que fastidio, si Satoshi hubiera sido defensa y no portero antes seguro les ganamos** –menciono con aburrimiento el pequeño Nara quien estaba en los ascientos por haber perdido su encuentro, nada menos que con el equipo de tercer grado ya que ni un balon lograron meterle al pelirrojo-

- _**veamos que tal lo hacen juntos**_ -sonrieron de medio lado el azabache Uchiha y el Uzumaki rubio quienes miraban atentos las jugadas de los pequeños niños-

_**De sus hijos**_

Se lanzo al suelo haciendo una barrida intentando quitarle el balón a su enemigo de sexto grado quien salto esquivándole. Penso rapido, si les pasaban a ellos, la defensa, meterían de seguro un gol, su amigo solo estaba parado en portería pero no podría atrapar los balones que le lanzaran. Levanto una pierna en perfectos 90 grados y así fue como le quito el balón a su adversario bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Se paró de un salto con el balón en los pies y una sonrisa de medio lado arrogante en el rostro antes de comenzar a correr. Dio el pase a otro de sus compañeros quien comenzo a correr y luego le dieron el pase al pequeño Uzumaki quien lo recivio y comenzo a correr hasta el portero de sexto grado.

- **¡de veras voy a anotar!** –grito emocionado el pequeño rubio quien de un segundo a otro sintió sus pies vacios cuando intentaba esquivar a uno de los de sexto grado, inmediatamente dio la vuelta observando como ese enemigo le habia quitado el balon-

- **¡Jajá! ¡No lo creo mocoso de tercer grado!** –Grito confiado el chico quien llevaba el balon-

Al volver su vista al frente diviso corriendo hasta él a cierto pelirrojo de ojos negros bastante fríos a una velocidad bastante grande. No demoro mas de unos segundos en alcanzar al de sexto grado, ambos se cruzaron aun corriendo, y vaya, este quedo tan imprecionado que ni cuenta se dio cuando le quito el balon, solo lo noto cuando dejo de correr notando que el balon ya no estaba en sus pies, sino que en los del pequeño.

- **¡Jajá! ¡No lo creo mocoso de sexto grado!** –Se burlo de la misma forma el pelirrojo quien se acerco al portero y pateo el balon sin mucha fuerza pero colocandolo justo en la esquina metiendo así el primer gol-

- **¡Gol de tercer grado!** –Valido el árbitro tocando el silvato haciendo a todos los del equipo festejar y a los de sexto grado fruncir el ceño-

- **¡De haber sabido que eras tan bueno te habriamos puesto de delantero desde el principio!** –Festejo feliz el capitán del grado, igual que todos los pequeños-

Nuevamente el partido comenzó, esta vez el pelirrojo en la delantera, donde para desgracia de todos, fue pasado y asi los de sexto grado tambien metieron un gol, cosa que irrito tanto al pelirrojo como al rubio. Ambos se miraron asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Al nuevamente comenzar, ya en los últimos minutos del partido, los de sexto nuevamente tenían el balón. Pronto el pequeño pelirrojo se los quito y siguio corriendo hasta tener frente a él a los últimos dos defensas.

_Sonrió de medio lado ante la ingenuidad de ellos._

De un segundo a otro dejo la pelota detrás de su pie y le pego con el taco de su zapatilla, dando un pase hacia atrás y pasando de largo a las defensas quienes le miraron asombrados por aquel pase. Claro que los ojos de ellos no eran los unicos asombrados, los adultos tambien lo estaban ya que reconocieron esa jugada enseguida.

_Su misma jugada_

Detrás del pelirrojo, su amigo rubio recivio el pase facilmente luego colocandose en posición y pateo. La diferencia radico en que el portero se lanzo a atajar el balon, pero de lleno le dio en la cara y entro al arco con todo y balón asombrando a la gran mayoría por la fuerza del balón.

_Su misma fuerza_

El sonido del silbato marco el punto tanto, todos celebraban felices, exceptuando a aquellos cuatro adultos quienes presenciaron la ultima de las jugadas del pelirrojo y el rubio.

La misma Jugada

La misma fuerza

El mismo estilo

La misma confianza

_En su totalidad…_

- **parecen miniaturas de ustedes, si Satoshi tuviera cabello negro de verdad creería que son ambos quienes están en la cancha, me trae muy buenos recuerdos**–expreso con diversión el Nara dejando aun mas asombrados a ambos amigos quienes se miraban sin cambiar su expresion-

_Era como verse a ellos mismos de niños_

OoOoOoO

Los premios ya habían sido entregados, todo estaba en orden, poco a poco los padres y los hijos se retiraban de aquel lugar. Los adultos seguían hablando de lo más divertidos, claro, dos de ellos aun sin palabras para lo que paso en el último partido de los niños.

La pelirrosa veia con alegria a su pequeño quien sonreía animado, pero tambien notaba como este miraba las manos de todos los niños que iban tomados de las manos de sus padres, esa mirada de sana envidia que le tenía a todos esos afortunados niños, esa mirada que solo ella distinguía y que para el resto pasaba desapercibida porque el pequeño sabía muy bien ocultar sus emociones.

_No como ella_

- **toma** –escucharon todos al azabache quien le paso un jugo natural con todo y fruta a la pelirrosa, el vaso estaba muy bien adornado-

- **este… gracias** –sonrió con algo de pena la pelirrosa, no entendia el porque del gesto, aunque solamente ella no lo hiciera-

Tanto el Nara con su esposa, como el matrimonio Uzumaki y el azabache miraron atentos cada expresión que la pelirrosa colocaba cuando miraba a su pequeño, realmente ella queria alegrar a su pequeño, todos pensaban que lo habia hecho demaciado bien aun como madre sola, el niño era completamente feliz, lo demostraba con los ojos.

_Pero a sus ojos negros nada engañaba_

Sabia del dolor del pequeño, a pesar de querer a su madre, tambien le hacia falta su padre, aun así se resignaba a estar con su mamá y ser feliz con ella, hacerla feliz y no darle problemas era prácticamente la misión de su vida, aunque el pequeño no lo supiera, era la alegria de su madre.

_Pero ella también se sentía culpable_

Lo demostraba con la mirada, él podía leer cada uno de los sentimientos no solo de la pelirrosa sino que del pequeño, difícil pero cierto, podia hacerlo. El pequeño sonrio de forma muy sincera cuando él logro hacerle feliz con el tan solo hecho de ofrecerse a jugar futbol por él en la escuela, era turno de hacer feliz a la pelirrosa.

Sabia porque siempre tomaba lo mismo en la cafeteria de la oficina, que su jugo favorito era el de frambuesa, así que pensando en distraerla un poco y que apartara solo por un segundo su mirada del pequeño de mirada vacía, le entrego aquel jugo que nadie se dio cuenta cuando compro.

_Gesto que no paso desapercibido por él_

Sus ojitos negros miraban con asombro a ese hombre, para nadie era un misterio cuando su madre estaba triste, era un libro abierto para todo el mundo, pero muy pocas personas habian hecho algo al respecto alguna vez, de hecho, las contaba con los dedos.

Tayuya, a la que alguna vez y con mucho cariño llamaba como abuela…

Sasori, a quien con toda el alma quizo y con toda la sinceridad del mundo le llamo alguna vez papá

_Cuanto se arrepentía_

Y él mismo…

Pero ahora alguien se agregaba a ello, el mismo pelinegro que por un segundo logro hacer algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Hace años, demaciados, que no veia los ojos de su madre brillar con esa alegría junto a ese leve sonrojo en su rostro, tanto que casi ni las recordaba.

Solo fue un instante, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta…

_Sabía que algo comenzaba a sentir su madre por aquel hombre_

- **¡Cuidado!** –Se escucho un enorme grito proveniente de un adulto y de un pequeño niño-

**Situación Cliché**

Nada fuera de lo común paso, solo el típico balón que golpeo la cabeza del tipico protagonista y que por ese golpe este se inclina, ¿Entonces cómo fue?, bien sabran que la cabeza que golpeo fue la del azabache Uchiha quien por el golpe se movio su cabeza hacia adelante y justo… ¡Justo! Termino su rostro pegado al de la pelirrosa.

_**Beso…**_

Todos miraban con ojos de platos la escena, sin mencionar los sonrojos.

"_**Ese si fue un golpe de suerte"**_

Pensaron muchos…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Y no se separaban…

El shock momentáneo no le permitía a nadie moverse, ni siquiera a la pelirrosa quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su rostro totalmente rojo, o al azabache quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que la pelirrosa.

- **si quieren dame un hermano deberian empesar por besarse en privado** –bromeo el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo a todos soltar una carcajada al momento que ambos reaccionaron y se separaron rápidamente con sus rostros sonrojados-

No se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, todos seguian riendo, desde los adultos hasta algunos de los niños, mas por las risas, nadie noto unos importantes detalle, mas que él.

_El sonrojo, nerviosismo y ojos brillantes que su madre tenia en su expresion_

_Y el mismo sonrojo, nerviosismo, y chispa que comenzo a aparecer en los ojos del azabache_

Solo él los noto, solo el pequeño pelirrojo…

Pero lo que si nadie noto, era que el extremadamente celoso pelirrojo esta vez no miraba asesinamente a nadie. Miraba con alegria las expresiones de esos dos…

_Saber que su madre comenzaba a amar le hacía plenamente feliz_

_Sobre todo porque se daba cuenta de que el azabache también correspondía a ello_


	9. Cerca, tan cerca

Como de costumbre, entraba a aquel edificio con su hijo de la mano, pero en esta ocasión no miraba al frente, miraba al suelo, era lo único que podía hacer para que la gente no distinguiera lo sonrojada que estaba.

_¡Ese niño tenía la culpa de todo!_

Desde ese sábado de deportes en la escuela, después del beso, solo se despidieron muy avergonzadamente y no se habían visto desde entonces. Todo el día anterior se mentalizo con que fue un accidente, que no tenia porque avergonzarse, cuando lo vio logrado, llegando esa mañana…

_**"Solo no saludes de beso a tío Sasuke hoy"**_

_¡El pequeño lo arruinaba todo!_

Todo el trabajo mental del día anterior se fue a la basura cuando su pequeño hijo le recordó ese instante. Le gustaba molestarla, ahora no la dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida.

_Si, si que le gustaba…_

Después de todo, él no todo los días podía ver a su apreciada mamá con ese tímido sonrojo y la vergüenza en el rostro, no siempre podía ver la nerviosa sonrisa que se formaba inconscientemente en ella cuando notaba que recordaba el beso, y tampoco veía siempre ese brillo nervioso en sus ojos, ese que hace mucho se había apagado.

_Si, le gustaba mucho verla así de nerviosa…_

Pero no en son de burla, no en son de molestarla ni mucho menos, le gustaba por una única razón de que conocía tanto a su madre que la única vez que la vio a ese punto de nerviosismo eran cuando estuvo enamorada, situación que de a poco se iba repitiendo.

Sentía la inseguridad de su lado, de verdad le alegraba que esos dos comenzaran a sentir algo, pero como él siempre ha sabido, en las relaciones de pareja a veces se crean los malos tríos.

_**Él sabía que alguien allí comenzaría a sobrar**_

_**Él sabía que después no lo necesitarían**_

Pero… ¿acaso no podría ser ahora diferente?, es decir, el azabache era diferente, ¿verdad?

_No, todos son iguales_

Comenzó con las similitudes, cuando estaba en el orfanato también Sasori actuó muchas veces como un padre para él, lo quería y estimaba, igual que ese pelirrojo le estimaba al pequeño, la situación no era muy diferente cuando los tres aun estaban en el orfanato.

_Que poco les duro…_

A tan solo un año de noviazgo, el orfanato se incendio, fue cuando todos decidieron partir y él se fue con su amada madre y el pelirrojo.

_El comienzo del caos…_

Todos esos bellos recuerdos, esos bellos momentos de diversión absoluta que vivieron los tres casi como una familia dentro del orfanato quedaron en nada cuando comenzaron a vivir los tres solos y juntos.

_Fue cuando el escorpión saco el aguijón_

Las cosas ya no eran como antes cuando ambos tenían que cuidarles, cuando realmente era una responsabilidad adquirida, ambos sabían que ya no podrían tener momentos solos como una pareja mientras estuviera él y así fue como todo comenzó a decaer.

¿Había alguna diferencia ahora?

Si ellos formalizaban algo, el azabache y su madre, algún día querrían vivir juntos, tener lo propio y quizá él ya no tenía cinco años como para ser un molestoso niño estorboso, pero aun así era un niño que estaría siempre en medio de ambos.

_No quería perder el cariño de tío Sasuke_

_No quería separarse de su madre_

_No quería volver a tener que irse solo_

_**No quería… negarle a su madre de ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo en ella en ese momento**_

No importaba seria optimista, esta vez el también había madurado lo suficiente como para poder ser sincero con el mismo y no ser manipulado como antes lo fue por Sasori. No estorbaría, es más, intentaría ayudar en todo lo posible a que su madre y ese azabache formaran algo, ya vería luego si seria con o sin él, pero estaba cansado de ver a su madre tan vacía de amor solo llenándose con la poca luz que él le daba.

-** ¡Hola Sakura y Satoshi!** –Saludo como de costumbre el rubio Uzumaki quien sonreía espléndidamente como siempre, cada mañana ya sea que lloviera o el sol quemara-

- **hola tío Naruto** –saludo el pequeño también como de costumbre-

- **buenos días Naruto** –sonrió la pelirrosa aliviada de aun no haber visto a su jefe-

_¡Maldición! No lo había pensado, ¡Encima con su propio jefe era con quien estaba avergonzada!_

-** voy con tía Ino, te veo después de la escuela mamá** –aviso el pequeño soltándose de la mano de la pelirrosa y comenzando a caminar hasta el ascensor para ir a donde estaban todos sus amiguitos- **por cierto** –se detuvo a solo unos dos metros de los adultos dándoles la espalda y siendo observado por ambos- **tío Naruto, vigile a mi mamá, no vaya a ser que por andarse besando con tío Sasuke no haga bien su trabajo** –bromeo el niño comenzando a correr hasta el ascensor y subiendo rápidamente-

La carcajada del rubio Uzumaki se escuchaba aun dentro del ascensor. Ella sin embargo nuevamente estaba roja como tomate, de hecho le daría envidia a un tomate.

_¡Ese niño a veces le destrozaba los nervios!_

Lo había decidido, no miraría a la cara al azabache hasta que la espuma de su chocolate bajara, si no lo veía a la cara no habría ningún problema.

¿Verdad?

OoOoOoO

- **es lo mejor… mami realmente está comenzando a sentir algo por tío Sasuke, no puedo meterme como lo hacía espantando a esos falsos enamorados de ella** –suspiro con pesadez el pequeño pelirrojo aun dentro del ascensor mirando al suelo, había madurado mucho en el aspecto de ver los sentimientos de las personas y en querer lo mejor para su madre hasta por encima de su propia felicidad-

Había tomado una decisión el mismo respecto a ese tema

_Pero como todo niño, sentía la inseguridad_

OoOoOoO

Se encontraba apacible en su lugar de trabajo, tecleaba muy concentradamente en la computadora mirando de vez en cuando unos papeles que le tocaba digitar, notaba de vez en cuando ciertos detalles extraños, después tendría que darle la información del Uchiha.

_Después… mucho después…_

Por ahora solo se concentraba en lo que hacía, pero con cada cosa que veía se acordaba malditamente del exquisito beso que se habían dado.

- **Sakura** –escucho aquella voz llamándole-

Internamente comenzó a llorar, ¿todos estaban contra ella?, encima ahora el propio Uchiha era quien apareció. No, debía controlarse, era una mujer adulta no una adolecente enloquecida de amor.

Puede que fuera una adulta

_Pero si estaba enloqueciendo, graciosamente de amor_

Miro un solo instante la cara del azabache cuando este la nombro, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ahora notaba lo perfecto que era su rostro?, justamente tenía que quedarse viéndolo como tarada y justo tenía que quedarse pegada mirando sus labios.

_Sonrojo…_

Era gracioso verla así, debía reconocerlo, de hecho le encantaba, sin saber el motivo, el ponerla nerviosa, lucia encantadora con ese color rosa en sus mejillas haciéndole juego a su cabello, a sus labios levemente pintados con rosa suave y a sus ojos verdes brillantes.

_Sin darse cuenta, ahora es él quien se sonrojo…_

Ambos apartaron las miradas hasta el suelo, ninguno de los dos quería mirarse.

¿Desde cuándo él se sonrojaba?, jamás lo hizo ni con las mujeres más hermosas, ni en la escuela, ni en la universidad ni aun en el trabajo, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué tenía ella precisamente ese efecto sobre él?

_¡No era un adolecente por Kami!_

- **necesito los informes de posesión en bodegas** –volvió a escuchar cómo le hablo el azabache quien luego se volvió y salió caminando tranquilamente del lugar, solo lo noto porque le miraba los pies-

_Y tampoco noto que tranquilidad era lo que menos tenían los ojos del azabache…_

OoOoOoO

Seguía y seguía revisando informes, no, no podía… ¡No podía! Por primera vez en su vida no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía ya que en su mente los ojos verdes aun rondaban.

Cerró los ojos un instante, tampoco había podido dormir bien esos días, se maldecía por aquello, ni cuenta se dio cuando dejo de tener pesadillas o sueños con su pequeño hijo desaparecido y comenzó a soñar con la pelirrosa, primero eran sueños con situaciones comunes, que cada vez iban subiendo mas y mas de temperatura hasta que el punto lo domino esa misma noche del beso cuando por primera vez en años amaneció más duro que una piedra.

Se paró de golpe de su escritorio, no podía dejarse controlar así por un par de ojos, unos suaves y dulces labios, un cuerpo de infarto, un….

Se revolvió el cabello desesperado y entro al baño de su oficina para lavarse la cara, esa situación estaba haciendo estragos con él, con ella, ¡Con ambos!

Se miro al espejo un segundo, no podía ser, no podía hacer desaparecer ese maldito color rosa de sus mejillas, no podía controlar la sonrisita estúpida que salía de su boca cuando recordaba ese beso y sentía su hombría inflarse, tampoco podía controlar ese extraño brillo que distinguía en sus ojos al recordar esas brillantes gemas esmeraldas…

_¡No podía controlarse!_

_Necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba, ¿Qué era lo que sentía?_

_Una vez… solo una vez más tenía que besarla para saber que mierda era lo que le pasaba_

Si era simple calentura, lo cual era probable… o si era algo más que eso…

Rogaba a Kami que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas…

Rogaba porque tenía miedo de pensar en _enamorarse…_

OoOoOoO

_Estaba en el baño mirándose al espejo intentando lavarse la cara hasta que ese maldito sonrojo desapareciera de sus mejillas._

_¡No podía!_

_Se miro al espejo hasta el punto de que decidió volver a lavarse la cara. Antes de que sus manos volvieran a tocar el agua sintió unas manos ajenas tomar las suyas y posarlas sobre su estomago._

_Miro al espejo solamente para distinguir como ese azabache le miraba a través del mismo espejo sonriendo de medio lado Se sonrojo más, él la tenía abrazada, pegándola de manera suave pero firme a su perfecto torso._

_Le vio agachar la cabeza hasta su cuello y verle comenzar a besar esa zona, pasar su lengua y succionar levemente en su piel blanca. Se sentía exquisito, tanto que por un momento ladeo la cabeza dándole más accesibilidad a esa zona al azabache._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí dejándose acariciar, jamás hubiera dejado a otro que no fuera él hacerlo, ya se había olvidado lo que se sentía ser tocada._

_Sintió como una de más manos del mismo se posaba en su mejilla y le ladeaba el rostro. Miro fascinada aquellos pozos negros sin fondo que ese hombre tenía por ojos, expresaban todo y nada a la vez. Le miro comenzar a acercarse a su propio rostro._

_Cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento..._

_Cerca, tan cerca que sentía su pesada respiración sobre su piel…_

_Cerca, tan cerca que comenzó a cerrar los ojos por inercia…_

_Cerca, tan cerca que sintió el suave roce de labios…_

_**Cerca tan cerca…**_

OoOoOoO

Sintió como alguien chasqueaba los dedos frente a su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Frente a ella tenía la mano del azabache, diablos, se había quedado dormida sentada en su lugar de trabajo.

Más atrás de la mano del azabache estaba su rostro mirándole con detenimiento…

_**Cerca, tan cerca…**_

- **¿te sientes mal?, no es común que te duermas en el trabajo** –pregunto alzando una ceja el azabache quien seguía sin alejarse un centímetro de ella-

Se volvió a sonrojar negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada. Su expresión de nerviosismo había superado lo que alguna vez vivió.

_¡No se ponía tan nerviosa ni cuando estuvo con Sasori!_

Pero ese azabache tenía el poder de descontrolarla, hacerle perder la cordura, ponerla nerviosa, llevarla hasta tal punto que incluso le hacía soñar con él.

_Vaya, eso sí que era nuevo_

- **¿segura?** –Pregunto el Uchiha al ver la negativa de la pelirrosa- **vine a ver si tenias listos los informes que te pedí hace rato** –comunico el Uchiha quien por fin se alejo de ella volteando el rostro-

Por tener la cabeza gacha, ella no noto el muy ligero sonrojo del Uchiha ni lo nerviosa de su vista. Guardaron silencio unos segundos, ninguno sabio que decir, el ambiente estaba que ardía, no se atrevían a mirarse porque sabían que apenas cruzaran miradas seria el corto circuito.

_Adiós autocontrol_

- **tenia listos los informes** –rompió el silencio la pelirrosa quien se paró de su silla caminando hasta la impresora y sacando unos papeles, había terminado aquel informe justo antes de quedarse dormida, para su suerte- **tenía que mencionarte cierto extraño detalle** –siguió hablando mientras concentraba su vista en los papeles para no mirar el rostro del azabache-

- **veamos** –suspiro el Uchiha, su mente en ese momento no funcionaba como debería, lo más seguro es que leyera eso de pasada y lo revisara mañana con la mente más fría-

Al momento de tomar los papeles las manos de ambos rozaron haciendo que de golpe se miraran a los ojos.

_Mala idea…_

Nuevamente se quedaron pegados, no se movían, no sabían cómo reaccionar, solo se miraban.

Él por su lado podía leer cada uno de los movimientos de los ojos de la pelirrosa, era un libro abierto para él. Su timidez, su nerviosismo, incluso su insinuante mirada, todo de esos ojos le fascinaban, jamás vio ojos tan sinceros como los de ella, acostumbraba a tener que leer los falsos sentimientos de la gente que ocultaba sus intenciones, pero no ella, no era como los demás, ella era única como la flor de cerezo que en vez de marchitarse cobra vida y color con el invierno.

En cambio ella, no podía deducir nada de la mirada de él, sus ojos profundos la hipnotizaban a tal punto que la volaban de la realidad, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera esos ojos?, tan fríos e inexpresivos, pero a la vez tan llenadores y cálidos.

Recordó, si había una personita así…

_Satoshi_

Si, tenían mucho en común, quizá era por eso que ella se fijaba tanto en el azabache, desde sus modos y gustos, hasta sus ojos, todo en él era fascinante, era único.

Dejo caer los papeles que tenía en la mano para llevarla hasta una de las mejillas de la pelirroja quien se sonrojo aun más por este acto, pero aun así no se movía, no perdía de visión sus propios ojos.

Se acerco lentamente hasta ella, lentamente, acercándose cada vez más…

_Cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento..._

Aroma insitante, de un momento a otro sus sentidos se bloquearon del resto del mundo cuando aspiro el aroma a cerezos que esta emanaba y su calido aliento choco contra su rostro, haciéndole perder el control, haciéndole querer apoderarse de ese aliento con su boca.

_Cerca, tan cerca que sentía su pesada respiración sobre su piel_

Respiraba algo agitado, igual que ella, estaban tan juntos que estaba seguro que el aire que exhalaba su nariz chocaba con la piel del escote de la pelirrosa, tan juntos que podía sentir la misma respiración de la pelirrosa sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole perder el control.

_Cerca, tan cerca que comenzó a cerrar los ojos por inercia…_

¿Qué era eso que sentían?, ¿Mariposas en el estomago?, no, se repetían que ambos ya no eran adolecentes, el azabache ya pronto cumpliría 29 años, ella cumpliría ya 24 primaveras justo la siguiente primavera, se llevaban por cinco años pero no era nada, se sentían indefensos frente al otro, como unos simples jóvenes que se enamoraron por primera vez, cerrando los ojos y esperando el momento oportuno para que en cualquier momento ambos maduraran y pudieran besarse con libertad.

_Cerca tan cerca que sintió el suave roce de labios…_

Sintieron los labios del otro con un solo roce que les lanzo una corriente eléctrica, sintiendo cada uno los suaves labios del otro sin que la mala intención se apoderara de ellos aun, solo un poco de falta de autocontrol…

_**Cerca tan cerca…**_

- **Sakura podrías avisarle a…** -  
><em><br>Silencio… _

Ambos abrieron los ojos completamente rojos, iguales a los ojos azules que les miraban completamente en blanco.

Separaron sus rostros sin cambiar su posición en lo absoluto, tanto que ambos le miraban con una expresión tan nerviosa que el rubio podría jurar que ese no era su amigo teme de la infancia.

Pero diablos… ¡Tenia que joderlo un rato o explotaría!

Solo lamentaba usar a Sakura para ello.

- **creo que Satoshi tenía razón con la advertencia de los besos ¿no Sakura?** –pregunto alzando las cejas el rubio mirándoles de forma picara, ambos estaban tan idos que no podían ni responderle-

_Silencio…_

Se asombro que siquiera pudieran procesar, el azabache en otras circunstancias ya lo estaría golpeando hasta que la muerte le llegara o estuviera en una camilla.

- **está bien que le hicieran caso de besarse en privado, pero deberían elegir un mejor lugar que la oficina, si quieren les doy el dato de un espectacular motel** –volvió a hablar el Uzumaki con cara de pervertido, una mano se poso en su barbilla, subiendo y bajando sus cejas constantemente-

_Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso_

Y el golpe por fin llego…

Ahora el rubio estaba en el suelo con ojitos de espiral, el azabache con el rostro rojo y aura maligna alrededor, mientras que la pelirrosa tenía una sombra sobre ella con la frente ligeramente coloreada de azul.

_No, ese no era su día…_

- **oigan, yo solo quise ser amable, sino cualquier pervertido entra y ve más que solo ese casi beso, pensándolo mejor, debí esperar un poco para entrar** –sonrió zorrunamente el rubio quien luego de su broma palideció completamente casi como si estuviera dentro de una película de terror-

Se paro más rápido que un rayo y salió corriendo de las asesinas manos de su amigo al que incluso un brillo rojo le distinguió en los ojos.

- **¡UZUMAKI!** –grito fuera de sus cabales el azabache corriendo detrás del rubio, mataría a ese inútil, lo tiraría de la azotea y si aun así esa mala hierba sobrevivía, lo pondría a hacer el aseo de los baños durante un mes ¿Y porque no?, cancelaria los pedidos de ramen para los almuerzos-

Estaba furioso, le interrumpieron el mejor momento del día, ese inútil lo estropeo todo, lo admitía

_¡Quería desesperadamente ese beso!_

Tanto que el autocontrol se le fue a la mierda, tanto que ahora estaba fuera de si de furia.

Tanto así que aunque corriera detrás del rubio para masacrarlo, _le seguían temblando las rodillas del nerviosismo_

Mientras que ella, lentamente se dejo caer al suelo con las piernas a cada uno de sus lados, mientras un ligero temblor se apreciaba en su cuerpo. Tenía los nervios de punta.

Ese beso accidental del otro dia le había gustado tanto que incluso las piernas le temblaban cuando lo recordaba.

Ese roce de labios había sido tan tentadoramente exquicito que miles de ideas e imágenes que pervertirían a un niño aparecieron en su mente.

Si así era un beso de ese hombre, si así de incitante era apenas un roce de labios, ¿Cómo sería en lo demás?

Se le tiño aun mas rojo el rostro si es que eso fuera posible, pero diablos, era una mujer, era humana, ¡Tenia hormonas!

Si el inútil de Naruto no la hubiera interrumpido seguro después del beso que casi se daban, habrían acabado como él mismo dijo, quizá un arranque de locura una vez en la vida no estaba mal, era soltera y no tenía compromisos, además de que tenía que admitir que su jefe estaba que arde.

Pero sería nada más que eso, un arranque de locura, ¿Eso también quería Sasuke no?

Después de todo dudaba que él sintiera las mismas malditas mariposas en el estomago.

Dudaba que el azabache se estuviera enamorando de ella

Dudaba que ella misma se estuviera enamorando de él

Dudaba que ambos pudieran corresponder a más que un sentimiento que a lo mejor estaba naciendo en ambos.

_Pero aun así…_

Estaba decidido, la siguiente vez que el rubio apareciera lo golpearía como si su alma dependiera de ello por interrumpirles.

¡Quería ese beso tan desesperadamente que hasta las piernas le temblaban!

_A Naruto se le hacía costumbre interrumpirlos en los mejores momentos._


	10. Parque de diversiones

El sol se sentía en la piel muy suavemente, era un día frio que por suerte estaba bastante bonito para ser un día de invierno. Era de mañana, ella tomaba tranquilamente su café y unas tostadas mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo tomaba su desayuno de leche con cereal con mucho animo y energía, mucho más que de costumbre, felicidad notada a simple vista por la pelirrosa.

- **¿estás feliz porque conocerás el parque de diversiones?** –pregunto la madre del pequeño a su hijo notando la completa felicidad de este quien asintio varias veces con cereal en la boca, razón por la que no contesto con palabras-

- **sí, y no solo por eso, sino porque iremos con tio Sasuke** –menciono feliz el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa por recordar lo que paso en la escuela del pequeño y cierta otra ocasión en la oficina, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el propio pelirrojo quien sonrió de medio lado, después de todo, el rubio Uzumaki hizo correr el rumor por todo el edificio y él sabía que era un rumor bastante real- **solo espérense a que me suba a un juego para volverse a besar** –bromeo de la forma mas burlesca que pudo a su madre, dejando aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba antes-

- **¡Satoshi!** –Reclamo nerviosa la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo y juntando sus puños cerrados frente a su roja cara-

- **¡no bromeo madre! No es que quiera que se besen siempre, pero como es tio Sasuke creo que no está del todo mal** –expreso cruzandose de brazos pensativo el pequeño pelirrojo al momento que su madre bajaba la cabeza con un aura deprimente alrededor de ella y ni aun así su sonrojo desaparecía-

No podía contra ese niño, siempre le ganaba el punto, no sabia como lo conseguia pero siempre lo hacía, paso algo similar cuando les jugo una broma a él y a su exnovio Sasori cuando este tenía muy apenas tres años, era una de sus primeras bromas y termino con Sasori sobre ella, de igual forma que en la escuela habia terminado con Sasuke.

_Se sonrojo aun más poderoso se apodero de ella al recordar eso_

No había podido mirar a la cara al azabache en toda la semana, claro, exceptuando el día que se casi se volvieron a besar, después de ello siempre evitaba sus ojos y sin desearlo su sonrojo aparecía incluso cuando le miraba los pies. Por alguna extraña y maldita razón, parecía que todos estaban coludidos en contra de ella y del azabache, ya que quien los veía los molestaba, sobre todo el rubio quien esparció el rumor por toda la oficina y casi termino en el hospital por joderle demasiado la existencia al Uchiha.

Sin embargo, cuando hablo seriamente con su amiga Ino, esta le dijo que tomara el riesgo, que Sasuke no era tan indiferente con ella como lo era con el resto que inclusive se habia sonrojado un par de veces frente a ella, cosa que no noto porque siempre evitaba mirarle la cara en toda la semana.

_Por Kami… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ahora?_

No podría ir con el azabache y su pequeño hijo al parque de diversiones y evitar mirarle la cara todo el día como en la oficina, por ultimo alli habia mas gente, tenia mas cosas que hacer y no pasaba toda la mañana pegada al Uchiha, como ahora si estaria todo el bentido dia con él.

Y claro, su pequeño hijo no le ayudaba para nada, ya que cuando salia del trabajo y volvian a casa, lo que mas quería era descansar y sacarse el rostro del azabache de la cabeza, por más que quisiera no podía y menos aun cuando su hijo le recordaba constantemente con bromas y burlas su pequeño accidente con él.

_Todos estaban en contra de ella…_

-** oh vamos mamá, no creo que tio Sasuke bese peor que Sasori** –volvio a escuchar la voz de su hijo molestándolo, sintió luego hasta sus orejas hervir de lo roja que estaba-

_Si, adoraba molestar a su madre…_

Aunque realmente le costara hacerlo, puesto que jamas le gusto que algun hombre se acercara a ella, sentía, por instinto, que el azabache era diferente, a pesar de ser una persona solitaria era muy atento no solo con él, sino con todos, solo que la frialdad con la que hacia las cosas no lo demostraban tanto, pero el detectaba cada pequeña ayuda que el les bridaba a todos inclusive a ellos sin que siquiera se lo dijera.

La sonrisa de su madre se hacía cada vez más grande, más notoria, más sincera, más brillante y también mas recurrente cuando el azabache se le acercaba, volvio a ver brillar con alegria y afecto aquellos ojos verdes que desde siempre le tranquilisaron, brillo que hace mucho no veía, notaba desde demasiada distancia que en el corazon de la pelirrosa ese azabache ya vivia.

Era tímida, algo ingenua, si, por ello él, aunque fuera un niño, le alejaba a todos los pervertidos, aprovechados, malintencionados y algunos desgraciados hombres, podia notarlo mejor, a pesar de tener 9 años, casi 10, podía leer fácilmente con sus ojos las intenciones de todos cuando se acercaban a ellos y no confiaba en muchas personas por lo mismo, despues de todo, el que ponía la frialdad y el análisis de los dos, era él.

- **no hables mas Satoshi… o me quedare sin sangre en el cuerpo porque se me va toda a la cara** –pidió con lagrimas anime la pelirrosa mirando con suplica a su hijo, queria que dejara de recordarle al azabache porque cuando lo hacia su corazon latia a mil por hora y su estomago se contraía graciosa y placenteramente-

_Malditas mariposas_

No quería enamorarse, no de él, de uno de sus, ahora, mejores amigos, ademas de que era su jefe, ¡Por Kami era su jefe! Ella no era una aprovechada, pero dudaba poder seguir controlando sus impulsos frente al azabache, aunque realmente control de sus impulsos no tenia porque cada vez que sentía la presencia de este cerca de ella realmente hasta ella notaba como sus ojos volvian a brillar, no podía evitar enamorarse cada dia mas de ese hombre, queria hacerlo a toda costa, no debía enamorarse más de ese hombre.

_Muy tarde, demasiado tarde…_

Escucharon el timbre de la casa sonar, cosa que hizo saltar al pequeño quien corrio a la puerta sin notar que su madre todavía miraba al suelo completamente roja, aun más que hace unos instantes.

_La tortura de hoy comenzaba…_

OoOoOoO

- **¡AAAAAAHHHHH!** –Los gritos se escuchaban incluso desde fuera del parque, en el estacionamiento donde el azabache aparco su automóvil, si, los había llevado en él-

Debía admitir que incluso ella conocía el parque por primera vez, jamás había ido a uno, la oportunidad jamás se les había presentado y solo fueron a aquel lugar ese día porque el premio de los ganadores de los equipos de los torneos de la escuela del pequeño pelirrojo eran entradas a aquel parque de diversiones.

- **¡Vamos ya quiero entrar!** –pidió emocionado el pequeño pelirrojo quien se bajo del auto con desespero apenas el azabache apago el motor de aquel auto-

- **ten en cuenta que quizá no te dejen subir a todo Satoshi** –advirtió el azabache haciendo que una deprimente aura rodeara al pequeño quien se quedo quieto de golpe-

- **Sasuke tiene razón Satoshi** –afirmo la pelirrosa mirando nerviosa a su pequeño pelirrojo cuando ahora una nube negra se poso sobre el soltando una deprimente lluvia-

- **ya parece mi padre negándome cosas** –susurro bastante fuerte el pelirrojo dejando al azabache y a la pelirrosa nuevamente sonrojados y con los ojos muy abiertos-

A pesar de que su nube negra de depresión estuviera aun sobre él, de igual forma sabia fingir y por dentro sí que reía por saber cómo poner nerviosos a esos dos.

Esos dos en todo el camino no habían hablado, la única conversa era del azabache con él, notando, ambos, como la pelirrosa se sonrojaba cada vez más cuando escuchaba la voz del azabache, haciendo sonreír entre tristeza al pequeño pelirrojo y de medio lado al azabache.

_Quien notaba cada expresión de la pelirrosa y el pelirrojo…_

OoOoOoO

Su frente, a la que por lo demás su mejor amiga siempre molestaba por su enorme tamaño, estaba coloreado de un azul muy intenso, el resto de su rostro estaba más que pálido y sus ojos muy, muy abiertos, por más que quisiera cerrarlos no tenia control de su cuerpo, el cual por lo demás temblaba.

Miro a su lado, lo primero que diviso fue la frente color azul del azabache quien miraba todo de la misma forma que ella. Pareció sentir su mirada ya que ladeo su cabeza mirándole con un tic nervioso en la caja, una sonrisa forzada y la frente aun más azul.

- **¡Sasuke Uchiha no se cómo fue que me convenciste de subirme a esta cosa!** –grito aterrada la pelirrosa quien ni siquiera quería mirar abajo-

El juego era alto, estaban varados allí desde hacía más o menos cinco minutos, aunque para ellos era la mismísima eternidad. Esta atracción consistía en elevarlos hasta que pudieran ver casi toda la cuidad de Tokio, dejarlos arriba por un tiempo indeterminado y luego soltarlos dejándoles caer de golpe en lo que no duraba más de cinco eternos segundos la caída.

- **¡Yo no fui quien se quiso subir a este juego!** –grito el azabache desesperado, contaba cada maldito segundo que no los bajaban, segundos en los que su estomago se retorcía de nervosismo y algo de terror en aquel juego-

- **¡Son unos cobardes!** –grito el pequeño animado y disfrutando de pleno la vista, el no tenía miedo ni mucho menos, estaba emocionado-

La cosa fue así, el pelirrojo quería subirse a ese juego costara lo que costara, pero tenía que ser con un adulto. Ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente demente para subir al juego, pero el pequeño insistió tanto que al final el azabache fue quien le dijo a la pelirrosa que subieran ambos, así sería justo, ella asintió sonrojada, no podía negarle algo a él.

_Ahora ambos se arrepentían…_

- **¡Bájenme de esta cosa!** –grito casi con suplica la pelirrosa moviendo sus piernas desesperadamente, era lo único que podía mover a parte de la boca porque su cuerpo se sujetaba al arnés de seguridad que le protegía-

- **jamás le conocí ese lado miedoso a mi madre** –comento con una gota anime en la cabeza él pequeño mirando la pataleta en la que su mamá estaba porque ya pronto todo terminara-

- **¡Pues hasta yo Satoshi! ¡Somos humanos!** –Recordó el azabache mirando al pequeño con ojos asesinos y este le miraba con una tremenda sonrisa de medio lado-

- **¡No! ¡Son unos miedosos!** –se burlo el pequeño haciendo que los ojos fulminadores del azabache se agudizaran sobre él y ahora los de su madre se le unieran-

- **¡CallaaaAAAAAAHHHH!** –Quisieron hablar ambos pero justo en ese momento el juego comenzó su fase final, la terrible bajada-

OoOoOoO

Ambos estaban sentados tiritando notoriamente en aquel banco mientras un muy campante pelirrojo les miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

No podían dejar de tiritar, ese juego les arrebato lo que les quedaba de valor, después de todo, no solo se habían subido una vez a ese juego.

**¡Tres veces!**

El pequeño seguía y seguía insistiendo en subirse, le gusto mucho ese juego, después del primer turno ambos quedaron en muy malas condiciones, por no decir con el corazón en la garganta y casi muertos, pensando, que tal vez por ya haber subido, la segunda no sería tan terrible, así que accedieron a subirse de nuevo.

_Mala idea…_

Después de la segunda vez, quedaron tan mal que el azabache tuvo que ayudarle a la pelirrosa a bajar quien tiritaba de los nervios, se disimulaba bastante bien porque con el frio habían muchas personas más tiritando por él, pero tuvo que ayudarle a sostenerse incluso en la fila para subir al juego. Nuevamente el pequeño quería subir, no iban a aceptar, pero después de dos veces pensaron tener el juego dominado, ambos tenían orgullo, si el pequeño no se aterraba ellos tampoco debían hacerlo, ¡Ese estúpido juego no podía ganarles!

_Si que podía…_

Después de la tercera vez se rindieron, incluso al azabache le temblaban las piernas de los nervios, entre los dos se ayudaron a bajar del juego. El abrazo a la pelirrosa por la cintura igual que esta a él, así dando la impresión de una pareja de novios o esposos, pero la verdad era que lo hacían porque las piernas les temblaban y tenían que mantenerse en pie, viendo la primera ocasión de descanso en una banca donde se sentaron y dejaron a su cuerpo expresar todo el nerviosismo agarrado del juego, temblando los dos.

_No por nada dicen que la tercera es la vencida_

Así fue como llegaron a esa situación, lo más impresionante era… ¡Que Satoshi no sudaba ni una gota! ¡Ni un temblor! ¡Nada! Si que envidiaban el ímpetu de ese niño.

- **¿otra vez?** –pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa el pequeño pelirrojo mirando a los adultos, asombrándose que ni energías tenían para dejar de temblar y mirarle asesinamente-

- **hijo… elije otro juego en que puedas subir solo por un rato, necesito discando… por favor…** -pidió la pelirrosa con ruego mirándole con cara de trauma, no volvería a subirse a ese juego de por vida, ni que estuviera drogada-

- **hazle caso a tu mamá Satoshi, solo no te alejes mucho de esta zona y si quieres hacerlo nos avisas **–advirtió el azabache quien ni siquiera lo miro, tenía el cuello hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados intentando calmar a su cuerpo-

- **de acuerdo** –suspiro el pequeño con derrota, les dejaría descansar solo un rato, después de eso volvería a hacerlos subir a un juego extremo solo para divertirse viéndoles, así que solo se limito a ir a una fila cercana dejándoles así solos-

- **nunca había quedado tan mal en mi vida** –expreso el azabache dejando que su cuerpo temblara todo lo que necesitaba para lo más pronto posible dejar de hacer y volver a su estado normal-

- **ni teniendo sexo cinco veces en una noche quede tan temblorosa como ahora** –recordó la pelirrosa quien seguía temblando por los nervios ocasionados en su cuerpecito, todo cortesía del pequeño Satoshi-

- **¿cinco veces?, yo te gano, yo puedo toda la noche, pero si te apoyo en el sentido de que ni aun en esas ocasiones he quedado tan mal** –reconoció el Uchiha dejando a la pelirrosa mirándole incrédula por sus palabras, pero se limito mejor a creerle, después de todo, no era nadie para no confiar en la palabra de ese hombre, era mayor que él por cinco años y por obviedad el debía tener más experiencia y con mas chicas, ella solo había estado con un hombre en su vida así que no tenía nada para presumir-

- **al menos concordamos en algo, creo que ya no tengo edad para subirme a estos juegos** –afirmo ella quien frotaba aun mas fuerte sus manos intentando calentarlas, ese juego fue tan aterrador que hasta la sangre se le había helado-

- **¿tú dices no tener edad para estos juegos?, dímelo a mí, ya voy para los 30 años** –se quejo el azabache mirando a la pelirrosa quien le devolvió una mirada fulminadora, era cierto, después de todo, ella aun no cumplía los 25 años, apenas cumpliría 24 la siguiente primavera y el cumpliría en apenas unos meses los 29 años-

- **no te quejes, eres como el vino, aunque pasen los años en ti sigues aparentando 20 campantes señor puedo hacer el amor toda la noche** –se le sonrojaron notoriamente las mejillas al decir eso, pero no quería dirigirle la mirada al azabache porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera se quedaría pegada nuevamente en esos pozos negros sin fondo que para su desgracia y admiración eran los ojos del azabache-

- **y tu aun pareces una inexperta e inocente niña de 17 o 18 años señorita puedo hacerlo nada mas cinco veces en una noche** –bromeo el azabache con una media sonrisa, apuntando mentalmente alguna vez probarle su destreza en la cama a la pelirrosa y ver si efectivamente ella se la podría con el cinco veces en una noche-

- **siempre me he quejado de parecer una niñita, incluso cuando quiero entrar a un pub me piden mi identificación para ver si soy mayor de edad** –bufo molesta la pelirrosa recordando que siempre le decían que no aparentaba la edad que tenia, pero no era su culpa que se tragara los años-

- **no presumas tanto, además a las mujeres les gusta aparentar menos edad de la que tienen** –afirmo el Uchiha con los ojo cerrados, momento en que escucho suspirar a la pelirrosa, al parecer ella también estaba cansada como para seguirle la conversa- **¿quieres una gaseosa?** –Pregunto el azabache sin moverse de su posición, la pregunta por obviedad iba dirigida a la pelirrosa-

- **quizá luego, cuando deje de temblar, ahora derramare todo lo que me pasen con el temblor que tengo** –menciono la pelirrosa con algo de diversión llevándose las manos a la boca y calentándola con su aliento, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el azabache-

Noto de inmediato que el tembló de la pelirrosa no era solo por el juego, también un poco de frio, natural ya que era invierno, ella era más delgada que él, además de que estaba usando una falda color blanca y debajo unas medias negras, así se filtraba aun más el frio a su cuerpo.

Veía su cálido aliento salir por entre sus manos. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, quizás por el frio, pero no dejaba de ser adorable la imagen que veía.

_Sonrojo…_

Curiosamente ahora apareció en sus mejillas en vez de en las de ella. Recordó, que ese era el mismo sonrojo que se hacía más potente cuando esta le miraba a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos jades que resplandecían con la poca luz del sol de invierno, esa piel blanca que hacia juego a la fría brisa y que curiosamente a él más que enfriarlo le subía la temperatura.

- **en vez de eso después te comprare un café** –afirmo el azabache quien se sentó derecho para poder notar mejor cada reacción de la pelirrosa, quien seguía temblando-

Pero sorpresa, ahora el sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ella, y no de frio precisamente. A sus ojos nada engañaba, ella no podía engañarle, ese temblor ya no era de frio ni de nervios ocasionados por el juego, era de nervios ocasionados por posar sus ojos en los de ella.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver el efecto que tenia sobre ella, casi como una chiquita que mira a su primer amor y se sonrojo a cada momento con solo mirarle. Vio como ella desviaba la vista volviendo a soplar sus manos, al parecer seguía con frio ya que no solo sus manos estaban rojas, sus labios levemente se tornaban de morado.

_Sus labios…_

Malditamente se tuvo que fijar en ellos y cuando mas rogaba por una distracción, ¡Era lo que menos había!

- **¿descansaron ya?** –Pregunto la voz del pequeño haciéndoles a ambos mirarle, la sonrisa del niño no desaparecía y claro, el azabache agradecía internamente por la distracción-

- **¿quieres subirte a algún otro juego que tengas que hacerlo acompañado?** –Pregunto el azabache quien se coloreo de azul cuando el pequeño asintió con una gran sonrisa-

- **quiero entrar a ese** –ambos miraron el juego asombrándose de ver que quizá no sería tan malo-

OoOoOoO

- **¡Kyaaaaa!** –grito la pelirrosa quien se abrazo al azabache ocultando su cara en su brazo y volviendo a temblar-

- **¡ahora entiendo porque no dejan entrar a niños solos!** –Grito el pequeño quien se aferro de igual forma al azabache temblando de miedo, esos dos sí que eran iguales-

_Sonrió de medio lado. Esta vez la elección no estaba del todo mal._

**La casa de los horrores**

En aquel parque habían dos de ellas, una para niños, a la cual el pequeño se adentro y encontró de lo mas falsas y aburridas, sintiéndose poco menos que estafado, y había otra para los más grandes. Como el no cumplía aun los 10 años, los cuales para su desgracia cumplía la próxima semana, debía entrar acompañado por adultos, cuando se los pidió, ambos asintieron al saber que no sería algo extremo.

Esa casa realmente si daba miedo, estaba muy bien ambientada, toda oscura y nada más se les daba una linterna para alumbrar el camino que parecía laberinto. Pero él no era de las personas crédulas, debía admitir que en más de una ocasión se había sorprendido de ese lugar, les daba crédito pues no era fácil asustarle, caso diferente de la pelirrosa y el pequeño pelirrojo quienes gritaban atemorizados ante cada trampa o situación.

Caminaba alumbrando mientras que la pelirrosa no se despegaba de su brazo, sentía su cuerpo pegarse cada vez más al de él, agradecía ya que se distraía de los horrores y los horrores lo distraían de ella, así que la situación no podía ser mejor.

- **¡Ay!** –escucharon quejarse al pequeño pelirrojo quien al parecer se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo ya que el golpe de ello se escucho-

- **¿paso algo Satoshi?** –pregunto la pelirrosa por fin separándose del pelinegro y agachándose donde su hijo estaba, muy apenas le distinguía y no veía nada de su alrededor por la oscuridad-

- **algo me tiene agarrado el pie** –se quejo el pequeño intentando zafar su pie de aquello sin resultado alguno-

- **Sasuke, ¿podrías alumbrar por aquí?** –Pidió la pelirrosa hasta donde distinguía la luz de la linterna que él azabache tenia-

- **de acuerdo** –acepto el azabache quien dirigió la luz de la linterna hasta donde estaban los otros dos-

Abrieron ambos los ojos desmesuradamente al ver una mano poco común agarrando el pie del pequeño, era una trampa de aquel lugar preparada para cualquiera, pero sus frentes se colorearon de un azul muy intenso al distinguirlo, él se controlo, pero la pelirrosa al parecer no.

- **¡Kyyyyaaaaaa!** –Volvió a gritar ella quien un segundo después de su palidez cayó al suelo con ojos de espiral, si, se había desmayado-

- **¡Gracias por la ayuda mami!** –grito el pequeño intentando zafarse de la mano, al parecer el aun no distinguía lo que su madre si había distinguido- **en todo caso, ¿Por qué se asusto tanto?** –le pregunto al azabache, es decir, una mano no era tanto como para asustarse-

- **sucede que esa es la maqueta, y bastante real si me lo preguntas, de un cadáver en plena descomposición** –explico el azabache quien se agacho mirando a la pelirrosa y ver si seguía con vida y desmayada o había muerto de un paro cardiaco-

- **así que es la mano de un cadáver en descomposición** –expreso el pequeño sin mucha ciencia de primera, mas luego su frente se coloreo se azul al igual que antes la de su madre-** ¡Un cadáver en descomposición! ¡Dile que me suelte!** –Grito el pequeño aterrado intentando zafar nuevamente su pie con desespero de aquella trampa-

- _**Y eso que le dije que era una maqueta**_–sonrió con diversión el azabache al ver lo poco tolerante que esos dos resultaron ser a las cosas de horror-

OoOoOoO

Volvieron a estar en aquella banca, claro que esta vez no temblando, el estaba sentado revolviendo los cabellos rosas de aquella mujer mientras que la cabeza de esta descansaba en sus piernas. Aun seguía desmayada, hacia no más de diez minutos que salieron de esa casa de horrores y él se tuvo que quedar con la pelirrosa desmayada mientras que el pequeño volvió a ir a juegos donde pudiera subir solo, según dijo, iría a los autitos chocones.

Miraba a la pelirrosa con encanto, la había colocado de medio lado y puesto su chaqueta sobre ella para que el frio no la despertara, de todas formas el toleraba mucho mejor el frio. Su rostro angelical mientras dormía era muy bello, digno de apreciarse. Seguía acariciando sus cabellos rosas, esa suave cabellera que tenia.

A veces pasaban grupos de adolecentes y se quedaban mirando a la mujer que este tenía en su regazo, admitía que ella parecía aun de 20 años, era una mujer muy hermosa, pero no era para que esos perversos chicos dominados por las hormonas se le quedaran viendo, incluso algunos hombres quienes pasaban con sus mujeres o hijos se le quedaban viendo, algunas de las mujeres se llevaban a sus hombres tirándoles la oreja.

Si, se sentía afortunado al ser él quien tuviera a esa mujer en su regazo y no otro, y eso que creyó que cubriendo a la chica con su chaqueta la mirarían menos, después de todo esta le quedaba más abajo que la falda corta que estaba usando.

La sintió removerse un poco a lo que quito su mano de la cabeza de ella. Había despertado, sus ojos abriéndose la delataban.

Se sentó de golpe al verse en un lugar extraño, haciendo memoria, recordó la última imagen de aquel cadáver agarrando con la mano el pie de su hijo, cosa que le coloreo la frente de azul. Escucho la risa del azabache a su lado, le miro extrañada, proceso, seguramente se había desmayado, por lo que se sonrojo notoriamente, ahora sabía que era una completa miedosa que no podía ver ni siquiera una película de terror completa

- **¡No te rías!** –Reclamo ella colocando cara de berrinche infantil frente a la risa del azabache, más solo logro que se hiciera más sonora, y es que, por Kami, él ya no podía aguantar más la risa-

- **¡Miedosa!** –exclamo divertido el azabache sin contener la risa, ni se esforzaba en ello, no recordaba la última vez que se había reído con tantas ganas en su vida-

- **¡Lo acepto! Soy una miedosa…** -afirmo la chica sin rebatir mientras un aura deprimente la rodeo, siempre se avergonzó de ello-

- **hey tranquila, realmente esa casa si daba miedo** –afirmo el azabache asombrando a la pelirrosa-

Le miro sin creerlo, en todo el recorrido no le vio espantarse ni por un segundo, quizá solo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque realmente le dio resultados cuando le sonrió de manera sincera y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Un acto que no se espero provino de él. Cuando se sentó sintió algo caer de su cuerpo, no le dio importancia, ahora veía como el azabache tomaba su chaqueta la cual quedo esparcida en toda la banca y la subía hasta sus hombros, colocándosela a ella y viendo como este quedaba solo con un chaleco que usaba bajo esta.

- **abrígate o te resfriaras** –dijo el azabache sin soltarle los hombros donde afirmaba la chaqueta que este mismo le había puesto-

- **gracias…** -sonrió ella cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos mirándole con gratitud-

_Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar…_

Ambos se miraban con algo de ternura, felicidad de por medio y una sensación sumamente cómoda, se estaban acostumbrando a sonrojarse en esas situaciones, al parecer ya no les incomodaba sonreírse mutuamente con esos ligeros sonrojos los cuales eran más evidentes en ella.__

_Si, ese ambiente que se formaba entre ellos era sumamente cómodo._

OoOoOoO

Ya estaba oscuro, las luces se veían en la cuidad por todos colores. Las alturas en ese momento eran sumamente cómodas, sabían que el parque pronto cerraría y la gente decidía cual sería el último juego al que subirían.

El pequeño pelirrojo decidió por ellos, después de toda una tarde al parecer lo había planeado bien pues aquella rueda de la fortuna era lo último a lo que se quiso subir.

Daba vueltas y quedaban parados de vez en cuando, en las alturas hacia aun mas frio, además que por la hora y que ya era de noche helaba mas. Le había entregado la chaqueta al azabache hace mucho rato cuando aun subían a los juegos, pero ahora se frotaba los brazos tratando de calentarse un poco.

Veía entusiasmado al pequeño quien veía todas las luces de la cuidad desde la altura justo cuando quedaron parados en el punto máximo. Sonreía por solo ver a ese pequeño con sus ojitos negros iluminados al ver la cuidad de noche con todos esos colores de neón.

Sintió como la mano grande del Uchiha le tomo el hombro y la pego a su cuerpo haciéndole mirarle asombrada por su acto, sobre todo sonrojarse por ello, no se lo esperaba.

- **si tienes frio abrázame** –escucho la voz grave del Uchiha quien en ningún momento la miro, este se entretenía en ver al pequeño pelirrojo quien les daba la espalda para ver todo-

- **de acuerdo **–acepto ella dejándose abrazar por el Uchiha y pegándose más a él, debía admitir que una cálida sensación le embargaba cuando estaba cerca de él, el frio poco a poco desaparecía haciendo que su rostro se calentara notoriamente, sabiendo a la perfección que era por estar sonrojada-

Sintió la mano del azabache moverse de su hombro donde le abrazaba, curiosamente subió lentamente por su cuello hasta posarse en su mejillas y forzarla a ladear el rostro para verle. Su sonrojo aumento, lo sabía de ante mano ya que cada que veía directamente a esos ojos negros pasaba lo mismo, sabía que sus ojos brillaban mas cuando lo hacía, sentía nuevamente ese vacío y las mariposas en él estomago, sabía perfectamente que algo estaba ella comenzando a sentir por él y aunque siquiera lo supusiera...

_Él por ella_

Le encantaba ver esas mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que le miraban, ver sus ojos brillar con sinceridad, sentirla temblar levemente cuando se acercaba a él. Le agradaba sentir el maldito cosquilleo en el estomago, ese que jamás había sentido, sentir como sus propias mejillas se calentaban poco a poco con verla, era un adulto y era lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta de sus propios cambios, ella llego a cambiarle la aburrida y vacía vida que llevaba, ella llego a alegrarle, a acompañarle.

_**A enamorarlo…**_

No lo aceptaba del todo, quizá se estaba apresurando, esa mujer era hermosa y era natural que cualquier hombre deseara tenerla, poseerla de la manera más vil y sucia que se pudiera, él también era hombre, soñaba incontables veces que la hacía suya, y otras tantas soñaba que almorzaban juntos en su casa junto al pequeño pelirrojo como casi una familia. Al despertar no podía evitar imaginarse tenerla a su lado en la cama durmiendo, con su busto pegado a su pecho, o simplemente en pijama y que el pequeño pelirrojo fuera a despertarlos a veces de forma entrometida. Soñaba todo eso, todo eso y más, ella despertaba en él algo que jamás había sentido ni que había querido con tanta fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse al rostro de ella al tiempo que con su mano el acercaba el rostro de ella al suyo sin objeción por parte de la pelirrosa. Veía esos ojos verdes brillantes hipnotizados con su mirada comenzar a cerrarse

_Necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba, ¿Qué era lo que sentía?_

_Una vez… solo una vez más tenía que besarla para saber que mierda era lo que le pasaba_

_¡Quería desesperadamente ese beso!_

_**Cerca, tan cerca…**_

Cerró sus propios ojos y sin interrupción alguna esta vez por fin alcanzo más que un roce de labios y juntaron sus bocas en ese beso tan… tan esperado.

Sintió la mano de la pelirrosa agarrar la otra suya así ambos la entrelazaron. Se sentían tan bien, tan cómodos, olvidándose de todo el mundo a su alrededor y sintiendo como si flotaran, solo con un beso, solo con ese beso se sentían completamente idos.

Sus mejillas ardían, al igual que sus bocas

Sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad

Sus manos entrelazadas con ternura única

Sus estómagos se retorcían graciosa y placenteramente de los nervios

Sus corazones latiendo acelerados

_Y solo unos pequeños ojos negros siendo testigos de ello…_

Les miraba con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, una mirada tierna, brillante de felicidad y sinceridad encendida en esos ojos negros, siendo el único testigo de ello y demostrando que no fingía esa felicidad con su sola sonrisa de ternura ante esa imagen.

Se sintió extraño cuando no los escucho hablar más, dándose vuelta y encontrándose con esa imagen que le pareció tan hermosa que ni interrumpirles quería.

Era maduro para entender lo que ambos hacían, era solo un beso después de todo, era menos shokeante que ver un cadáver putrefacto agarrándote el pie

_Sonrió de medio lado… con sinceridad_

Confirmaba su sospecha de que su madre amaba a ese hombre y que graciosamente ese hombre, tan amable y tan solitario, también le amaba a ella, él lo sabía desde antes que ellos siquiera lo sospechaban.

_A sus ojos negros no engañaban_

Si, era extraño ver a esa mujer besando a un hombre, pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, sentía la alegría incluso en el estomago. Fue testigo de cómo ambos separaron sus rostros, aun mantenían los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas, solo sus frentes permanecían pegadas.

Al abrir los ojos y verles volver a mirarse a los ojos, distinguió el mismo brillo de ambos pares de ojos, tanto los de su madre como los del azabache. No tenían abiertos los ojos completamente, solo levemente, lo suficiente para verse de cerca y expresar todo a través de ellos.

Miro sus manos, la que tenían entrelazadas, al principio de forma tierna y sueva ahora más fuerte, casi con desespero como si jamás quisieran soltarlas.

Volvió a sonreír y se volteo para seguir admirando el paisaje nocturno de las luces de la cuidad. Ese era el momento de ambos, les daría su espacio y privacidad, ellos ni siquiera notaron que les había visto y así permanecería hasta que ambos se dieran cuenta por ellos mismos lo que sentían.

_**No quería volver a ser el mal **_


	11. El sentimiento que madura

_Se separo de su rostro respirando agitado, incluso su boca aun estaba abierta._

_Veía esos cabellos rosas revueltos por toda su cama, el busto de ella subiendo y bajando acelerado entregándole a sus pulmones el aire antes contenido. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas rojas delataban que le gustaba la situación tanto como a él._

_Su piel blanca tenia marcas rojas de sus caricias, las cuales él gozaba haciendo, marcando su territorio, haciéndola suya y escuchando cada gemido escaparse de la boca de ella. El sudor hacia que su piel brillara con la luz de las ampolletas de su recamara, él también sudaba, mucho, tanto que sentía las gota caer por su barbilla y su cabello pegarse a su cuello. Sus ojos lo miraban brillando, una torcida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella, al igual que en el de él._

_Seguía dentro de ella, sentía el semen antes liberado aun dentro de su cuerpo, sentía los aun aquellos espasmos ocasionados por el orgasmo recién vivido, sentía todo aquello aun en su cuerpo y en el de ella._

_Era increíble, desde el momento en que la toco, en que se tocaron, cuando con su lengua toco cada parte de su piel hasta la zona más sensible y luego su boca, cuando ella le empujo en la cama comenzando a chupar a su amigo como si fuera un dulce de sus favoritos_

_Cuando sintió como se corría en su boca en primer lugar, luego cambiando los papeles empujándola a ella a la cama y adentrándose en ella sacándole un gemido del más profundo placer de su garganta. Moviendo ambos las caderas de forma acompasada hasta volverse salvaje._

_Derramándose dentro de ella, de ese perfecto cuerpo, una y otra vez, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ya se había corrido, dentro y fuera de ella, en su trasero, en su vientre, en sus senos, en su boca, sobre su estomago, en todos lados donde ese cuerpo se lo permitiera._

_Las manos de ella se posaron en su cuello acercándolo a ella y besándole con salvajismo el cual él correspondió de la misma manera, dejándose llevar ambos por los instintos, ambos por lo más primitivo de sus cuerpos._

_Aun estaba dentro de ella cuando sintió su miembro volverse a endurecer._

_Mierda._

_No sabía cómo esa mujer lo excitaba tanto, como podía complacerlo hasta el tope y volverlo a excitar con solo un beso, como lograba saciarlo y con solo un roce con su cuerpo hacerlo necesitar volver a penetrarla y volverse a correr en su cuerpo._

_Necesitaba desesperadamente besarla_

_Tocarla_

_Lamerla_

_Hacerla suya_

_Correrse dentro de esa mujer_

_Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantos orgasmos habían alcanzado, cuantas veces habían hecho lo mismo durante la noche, cuantas veces tocaron el cielo coordinadamente, sintiendo las paredes internas de ella apretar su palpitante miembro dentro de ella y dejarle correrse y liberarse sin protesta alguna, no, no recordaba cuantas veces_

_Ni le importaba hacerlo tampoco…_

Despertó sin saber porque, mirando a todos lados, dirigiendo su vista hasta su lado y ver la cama vacía. Aun estaba medio adormilado, miro por la ventana reconociendo que aun era de noche así que dirigió su vista hasta el reloj de su mesa de noche y ver que eran como las cinco de la mañana.

Respiraba agitado, no sabía porque, también sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso, tanto que su pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se llevo una mano a la cara intentando recuperar su respiración y se dio cuenta de que estaba todo sudado.

Intento levantarse para ir al baño a lavarse la cara cuando distinguió algo sumamente extraño bajo las sabanas.

_Quedo horrorizado_

No solo el hecho de que recordó lo que soñó y que por ello había amanecido más que excitado, eso era poco, parecía una piedra, incluso sentía su miembro palpitar de excitación, lo cual no se le salía de los rangos a los que denominaría "normales"

No, su horror fue darse cuenta de que en el pantalón de su pijama había una gran mancha, no era estúpido y aunque jamás le paso antes, sabía perfectamente lo que era.

_Semen_

¡Diablos! Este era el límite de su cordura en todo sentido, no podía creer que por solo besar a la pelirrosa el día anterior en el parque de diversiones ahora tuviera el más caliente de los sueños que jamás tuvo en su vida, tanto que se corrió dormido, y no solo una vez al parecer por el tamaño de la mancha, sino que varias veces.

_No, estaba comenzando a enloquecer_

Solo quería un beso de ella, lo consiguió, se supone que allí terminaría todo, ¿Qué mas quería?, ¿acostarse con ella?, era su amiga, una que le cambio la vida para siempre, más de lo que hubiera llegado a creer.

No podía creer lo necesitado que estaba de ella, ya no solo le bastaba con besarla

La quería a ella, en su cama

Comenzar a besarla

Lamerla

Hacerla suya

Correrse dentro de esa mujer

Su mente, no, su cuerpo, no, ¡Ambos! Se lo estaban pidiendo a gritos, pero no de la manera animal y salvaje que lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones con otras mujeres de una noche

Ya no solo le bastaba con besarla, quería hundir su lengua en cada rincón de la boca de ella

La quería a ella, en su cama, completamente expuesta ante él

Comenzar a besarla, suave y luego salvajemente

Lamerla, desde el cuello hasta sus senos mientras le quitaba completamente la ropa para sentir su piel desnuda tocar su propio cuerpo

Hacerla suya, una y otra vez, penetrarla hasta el fondo mientras gemía su nombre en su oído

Correrse dentro de esa mujer, incontables veces, entregarle su escancia como no se la entrego jamás a ninguna otra mujer, más que lamentablemente a su ex esposa, y sentir ese cosquilleo en su vientre cuando dejaba su semen dentro del cuerpo de ella

La quería a ella, solo a ella, era más que una necesidad, una obsesión…

- _**maldición Sakura, ¿Qué clase de hechizo me lanzaste con esa dulce escancia tuya?**_–Se pregunto internamente dejándose caer en su cama nuevamente sin sentir el mas mínimo cambio en su cuerpo el cual seguía excitado con cada imagen que cruzaba su cabeza-

Menos mal que se había despertado temprano, así podía pensar mientras se daba una ducha tibia ya que ni muerto usaría agua fría en invierno cuando ya comenzaba a llover. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo aquello, pero llego a una conclusión final, era definitivo…

_Tenía que hablar con Sakura y lo haría esa misma mañana a primera hora, apenas ella llegara a la oficina_

OoOoOoO

Suspiro derrotado y a la vez feliz, ya se le hacía costumbre ver a su madre desayunar toda roja y nerviosa antes de ir a la oficina, nerviosismo que se delataba cuando ella se disculpaba con él por cada torpeza que hacía, las cuales se incrementaron esa mañana.

_Cuando se tropezó y dejo caer el tazón de leche y cereal sobre su cabeza_

_Cuando se le quemaron las tostadas y comenzó a salir humo así quemando el pan_

_Cuando sirvió el agua caliente el su propia taza para beber café y rebalsarla, dejando correr el agua por la mesa y graciosamente alcanzando su pantalón del uniforme con el agua hirviendo._

Volvió a suspirar, menos mal que tenía más de un uniforme. Usualmente jodería a su madre recordándole a Tío Sasuke hasta hacerla colapsar nerviosamente, pero ya no lo necesitaba, ella ya colapsaba nerviosamente muy bien sola y sin su ayuda.

No le reclamo ninguna de las torpezas que hizo ni siquiera aunque tuvo que lavarse el cabello de nuevo y cambiarse de uniforme, no importaba.

_Ver los ojos verdes de su madre brillar con nerviosismo valía la pena_

Sin embargo, ella se reclamaba internamente, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, ella era torpe usualmente ¡Pero jamás tanto! Sentía sus manos temblar, sus mejillas arder y su vista perderse a cada momento, porque a cada momento sentía las mariposas en su estomago haciéndole cosquillas y recordándole la sensación de la noche anterior

Después de ese beso, ninguno dijo nada, no fue capaz de ver a los ojos al azabache, ni de siquiera atrever a rozar sus manos ¡Estaba enloqueciendo! En algún momento tendría que mirarlo a la cara y no sus pies como de costumbre, tendría que hablarle sin titubeo, evitar sonrojarse como una pequeña niña frente a su presencia, ¡Controlar esas cosquillas en su estomago y vientre!

Agradecía internamente que su pequeño se mantuviera en silencio y sin molestarla, sabía que sus nervios ya estaban muy destrozados para tener que aguantar aun mas con las bromas de ese niño, aunque el siempre sabía en qué momento ella necesitaba que él no se metiera, era muy maduro en ese aspecto.

- **mamá no es por recordarte torpezas ni nada…** –escucho la voz del pequeño pelirrojo, lloro mentalmente ante la probabilidades de una nueva vergüenza ocasionada por las palabras de su hijo-

_Al parecer había sobreestimado la madures del pequeño…_

- **pero ya va siendo hora de ir al autobús o lo perderemos, además está lloviendo, que no se nos olviden los paraguas** –recordó el pequeño levantando su tazón de cereal y llevándolo hasta el lavadero, dejándole completamente atónita, esperaba cualquier cosa de ese chico, menos su madura actitud-

_Y al parecer, realmente había subestimado la madures del pequeño…_

OoOoOoO

Veía la lluvia por la ventana del autobús, hacia bastante frio había que admitirlo, pleno invierno. Pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que había vivido desde que llego a Tokio, desde el primer instante que se encontraron con aquel pelinegro de fría fachada pero que al convivir tanto con él conoció su gran y cálido corazón, ese corazón que se la estaba ganando en pleno, ese que con solo latir hacia que su pulso se acelerara.

Estaba confusa, demasiado, lo había pensado mucho, pero tomo una decisión al final de todo

_Tenía que hablar con Sasuke y lo haría esa misma mañana a primera hora, apenas llegara a la oficina_

- **mamá ¿Qué hora es?** –Pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo quien iba sentado a su lado en el asiento que daba al pasillo del autobús-

- **son las 7:40** –informo la pelirrosa, esa hora estaba sumamente bien, en unos minutos llegarían a la oficina según sus cálculos-

_O quizás no…_

Al guardar su celular en su bolso miro al frente quedándose en pleno con el rostro helado.

- **¡Satoshi al suelo!** –grito la pelirrosa al igual que todos habían comenzando a gritar-

OoOoOoO

Miro la hora, ya eran las 8:20, se había retrasado bastante tomando en cuenta que ella siempre llegaba puntualmente a las ocho todos los días. Suspiro, quizá ella ni siquiera iría hoy al trabajo, no sería tan descabellada la idea de que colapsara nerviosamente entre los recuerdos del parque de diversiones y las bromas del pequeño, de hecho, eso debió pasar.

Había esperado cada minuto como si fuera una eternidad para verla a ella entrar y colocarse en su puesto, tenía la urgente necesidad de hablar con ella, o al menos de solo verla, con solo escuchar su voz excusándose por teléfono le bastaría.

- **¿aun no llega Sakura?** –le pregunto el rubio Uzumaki entrando a la oficina del Uchiha con unas carpetas llenas de documentos y solo verle negar con la cabeza- **eso sí es extraño, ella nunca falta al trabajo, menos sin avisar, ¿aviso?** –Pregunto nuevamente y otra vez vio al azabache negar con la cabeza, cosa que le hizo suspirar-

- **hay muy mal tiempo y ella no vive cerca de la oficina como nosotros, quizá ha quedado entre el trafico o ha decidido no venir hoy por la lluvia** –excuso con algo de indiferencia fingida el azabache, cualquiera que lo viera le habría creído completamente esa actitud fría-

_Menos él, su mejor amigo_

- **seguro y pronto llama para informarnos del porque no ha llegado, anímate un poco teme** –sonrió el rubio tratando de animar al Uchiha, desde que la pelirrosa y el pequeño habían llegado las cosas iban cambiando muy lenta pero notoriamente, cada día el azabache sonreía mas y lo golpeaba mas, pero ahora que no veía a esos cerca de él realmente su actitud había vuelto a ser la del Sasuke con la mirada y el alma vacía-

Como si lo hubiera invocado, un teléfono sonó, mas lo extraño fue que no era el de la oficina, sino que el celular particular del azabache. Ambos miraron la pantalla donde salía el nombre de Sakura llamando haciéndoles tranquilizar levemente por tener por fin noticias de ella.

- **alo** –respondió el azabache llevándose el teléfono a la mano y al rubio pegarse del otro lado para intentar escuchar algo-

- **¿ti-tío Sasuke?** –escucharon la voz entrecortada del pequeño pelirrojo haciéndoles mirarse con duda y luego volver a escuchar la llamada-

- **¿Satoshi?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿les paso algo?** –pregunto algo acelerado el Uchiha al momento que agudizaba los oídos escuchando en el ruido ambiente de la llamada, a parte de la lluvia se escuchaba mucha gente en una situación que reconocía no era normal-

- **¡Tío Sasuke! ¡Buaaaa!** –escucharon el llanto del pequeño, algo que les apretó el estomago enseguida, no era un llanto común, era desesperado y de miedo-

- **¡Satoshi cálmate y dime que sucede!** –exclamo el Uchiha desesperado por una respuesta, por información de que es lo que les había pasado, sentía cada vez más el estomago apretársele al igual que una sensación de angustia en el pecho-

- **¡El autobús choco y mi mamá no despierta! ¡Tío Sasuke tengo miedo!** –Nuevamente el llanto del pequeño se escucho a través del teléfono-

Se separo del oído del azabache horrorizado. No veía reacción en el azabache más que palidecer su rostro y ver como sus ojos se habían tornado completamente vacios mientras seguía escuchando el llanto del pequeño a través del teléfono. Parpadeo intentando respirar, apretó inconscientemente su celular, no era momento de un shock mental.

- **¡Quédate tranquilo Satoshi! ¡Voy para allá!** –Contesto aceleradamente el Uchiha y sin más se paro empujando al Uzumaki por salir corriendo de su oficina, el mismo rubio se quedo impresionado por ello-

Solo había visto ese rostro de miedo y desesperación en su amigo una vez, solo una vez, la misma de cuando le informaron del accidente de sus padres. Apretó los puños con impotencia, Sasuke no se merecía eso, esa pelirrosa y ese pelirrojo habían llegado a llenarle la vida, el destino no podía ser tan maldito de arrebatarle lo poco y nada que había conseguido así de repente, sin explicación alguna.

Y por otro lado, irónicamente se alegro de ver salir tan desesperado a su amigo, significaba que ellos valían mucho para él, fuera de chistes y bromas, cosa que le hizo sonreír de forma algo cálida, por fin veía los sentimientos de su amigo florecer, quizá de manera tan rápida que ni tiempo había tenido para adecuarse a ello.

- **Sakura, Satoshi… espero que estén bien, Sasuke no podría aguantar perderlos a ustedes ahora** –susurro al aire sin que nadie le escuchara, cerrando los ojos e internamente rezando para que nada les pasara a esos dos-

OoOoOoO

Salió sin paraguas ni una chaqueta por lo que estaba todo empapado. Había llegado al lugar del accidente sin mucho problema, lo encontró de inmediato ya que no estaba tan lejos de la oficina, pero al llegar allí ya habían muchas ambulancias, gente tirada cubierta por mantas negras y no veía a la pelirrosa ni al pequeño por ningún lado, rogando, suplicando, porque uno de los cadáveres no fuera de la pelirrosa.

Al acercarse a un policía que hablaba con mas personas y preguntarles por esas dos personitas que él buscaba enseguida le respondió. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando le informo que recordaba muy bien a esa mujer de cabello rosa y que junto al pequeño habían sido trasladados de emergencia a un hospital de allí de la zona.

Volvió a su auto, estaciono donde primero pudo y salió corriendo, empapándose hasta los huesos. Llego corriendo y entro apresurado a aquel hospital donde se notaba que en urgencias había mucha gente que también venia a ver a familiares de ese accidente que por causa de la lluvia fue múltiple, la visibilidad terrible y la calle resbalosa por agua habían detonado aquella tragedia.

- **¡Satoshi!** –Grito corriendo nuevamente hasta donde vio al pequeño sentado con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, este acompañado de un policía-

Al mismo momento que el pequeño escucho como esa voz le llamaba se paró enseguida de su asiento, quiso correr y cayó al suelo tomándose la pierna derecha. Se agacho al lado del pequeño ayudándole a sentarse y observando la condición de este, estudiándole con la mirada. Tenía la cabeza vendada, al igual que el brazo derecho y la pierna derecha con un fuerte vendaje inmovilizador, su mejilla izquierda tenía una gran gasa delatando una fuerte cortada, muchos rasguños mas y por supuesto la ropa toda sucia.

El pequeño sin decir nada lo abrazo comenzando a llorar, tenía miedo, al parecer no le habían dicho nada de la pelirrosa, por lo que solo se aferro a ese hombre, era todo lo que podía hacer, llorar.

- **cálmate Satoshi, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí** –intento tranquilizar el Uchiha al pequeño quien asintió sin emitir una sola palabra más que el llanto que soltaba de su boca, luego le tomo en brazos y le sentó donde mismo antes estaba-

- **disculpe, ¿usted que es de este niño?** –Pregunto el policía mirando con algo de desconfianza al azabache, no era por nada pero hacia su trabajo y muchas veces personas desconocidas ya se habían llevado así a niños quienes quedaban indefensos sin sus padres-

Se separo del pequeño para mirar al policía a la cara, debía admitir que se enfureció por el tono que le usaron, pero admitía que debía preguntar, era parte de su trabajo.

Pensó, pensó y pensó en un solo segundo, ¿Qué podía decirle que era de Satoshi para que le diera toda la información que quería y le dejara tranquilo con el niño?

- **soy su padre** –aseguro el Uchiha mirando directo a los ojos del policía quien luego miro al pequeño pidiendo la afirmación de este quien asintió sin poder hablar, agradeciendo de que él pequeño fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para seguirle el juego-

- **de acuerdo** –acepto el policía sin dejar de ver cada reacción del pequeño pelirrojo y el azabache, después de todo si el pequeño salió corriendo así donde ese hombre y luego le reafirmaba lo dicho por él no tenía por donde desconfiar-

- **¿Cómo está Sakura?** –Pregunto de inmediato el Uchiha pidiendo con la mirada respuestas de aquella mujer, no la veía por ningún lado-

- **su esposa fue llevada a urgencias puesto que no reaccionaba, aun no nos han dado su diagnostico** –informo el policía quien leía unas cuantas hojas de los informes médicos de varios pacientes mas-

Sus ojos expresaron asombro, una porque no pensó que la situación de la pelirrosa fuera tan delicada, y la otra era porque llamaron a aquella pelirrosa como…

_Su esposa_

- **¿Cuál es el diagnostico de Satoshi?** –pregunto agachándose para ver al pequeño pelirrojo quien ya disminuía el llanto poco a poco y aun seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, entendía muy bien como el pequeño se sentía él a sus mismos 9 años habia perdido a sus padres y quedado solo con su tío-

- **veamos** –murmuro el policía cambiando la hoja para ver la del pequeño- **tiene un esguince en el brazo derecho, se le disloco la rodilla derecha producto del golpe, tenía una cortada profunda en la cabeza la cual fue curada en primeros auxilios, aunque se recomienda que luego le vea un medico, y otra cortada de la misma intensidad en la mejilla izquierda producto de los vidrios todos de la ventana, por ahora eso, aunque como le digo recomiendan que lleve a su hijo al médico después** –termino de dar el diagnostico el oficial-

- **de acuerdo** –acepto el azabache quien se sentó al lado del pequeño pelirrojo y este volvió a abrazarlo, seguía llorando, pero se notaba más calmado- **¿Cuándo tendremos noticias de Sakura?** –Pregunto el azabache al policía-

- **no lo sé, deberán esperar a que les llamen para darles la información, mientras debo retirarme, con su permiso** –se despidió el oficial con un saludo militar y luego comenzó a caminar entre la zona de emergencias-

- **cálmate Satoshi, tu mamá va a estar bien** –afirmo el Uchiha quien también abrazo con un brazo al pequeño, no le negaría la cercanía si eso lo tranquilizaba, pero el que no hablara le preocupaba bastante-

- **mi mamá me protegió, antes del impacto me tiro al suelo y se coloco encima mío, recibió la mayor parte del golpe por cuidarme y cuando reaccione apenas si pude distinguir el autobús incrustado en un camión, movía y movía a mi mamá y no despertaba… no reaccionaba con nada… ni siquiera en la ambulancia la pudieron despertar** –conto el pequeño mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos negros recordando las escenas de lo que había vivido hace apenas unos minutos-

- **Sakura va a estar bien y tú tienes que estar sano para poder recibirle con un abrazo, también tienes que cuidarte las lesiones, cuando sepamos que estará bien saldremos de urgencias para que te revise mejor un medico, ¿de acuerdo?** –Pregunto el azabache haciendo al pequeño asentir con la mirada baja-

- **gracias tío Sasuke** –expreso el pequeño quien se apretó mas al Uchiha sin que este opusiera objeción, es más, sintió como era abrazo por este y sonrió levemente al recordar que él había dicho que era su padre- _**de verdad me gustaría poder llamar a tío Sasuke como mi papá**_–pensó el pequeño cerrando los ojos sin poder controlar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos ni el temblor de su cuerpo causado por el miedo y el nerviosismo-

Llevaban casi una hora allí en urgencias, el pequeño había cerrado los ojos acostándose en la silla y usando el cuerpo del azabache como almohada, por misma insistencia del azabache se había acostado hacia el lado izquierdo ya que el derecho era su lado más lastimado.

Se le cerraban los ojos muy lentamente, al parecer después del estrés le bajo el cansancio y el relajo al estar en compañía del azabache.

Sintió al pequeño demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, no tenía la energías que solía tener, ni siquiera para entablar una pequeña conversación. Miro el rostro del pequeño a quien se le cerraban los ojos, tenía el rostro sonrosado, cosa que le extraño porque sentía tiritar levemente su cuerpo, seguramente el estar con la ropa mojada le pasaba la cuenta con el frio.

Toco su frente distinguiendo algo de fiebre en el pequeño a quien se le cerraban mas los ojos a cada momento, debía suponer que era normal, a parte que estaba mojado, el shock del accidente y su condición debilitaron su cuerpo, tendría que llevarlo pronto al médico antes de que pescara algo más que un resfrió, si, lo llevaría justo después de saber cómo estaba la pelirrosa.

- **familiares de Sakura Haruno** –llamo un medico asomándose con una planilla a la zona de espera que seguía llena de gente por lo del accidente-

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sentándose bien y el Uchiha se coloco de pie para caminar con el médico, el cual le hizo la seña que se quedara donde estaba ya que al ver la condición del pequeño prefirió el acercarse a ellos.

- **¿familiares de Sakura Haruno?** –Pregunto el médico directamente a ellos quienes asintieron a la vez-

- **¿Cómo esta ella?** –pregunto con el alma pendiendo de un hilo el Uchiha por lo que el médico podría llegar a decirles, creía estar preparado para todo, se mentalizo hasta para recibir la peor de las noticias-

_Pero no podía_

Cuando nombraron a la pelirrosa todo su esfuerzo se fue a la basura, sentía su pecho apretado por lo que podrían llegar a decirle, no podía perderla a ella en ese momento, él destino no podía arrebatársela ni dejar al pequeño pelirrojo sin su madre, simplemente no podía… No podía…

- **acaba de reaccionar** –afirmo el médico haciendo que ambos hombres respiraran con alivio ante la noticia- **aun así tiene un golpe severo en la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre producto de cortadas profundas en todo su cuerpo causada por los vidrios, tiene múltiples esguinces y desgarros, una dislocación en el codo y la muñeca derecha a parte de lesiones y daños menores, no presenta quemaduras ni fracturas por suerte ya que recibió el impacto de lleno, pero aun así la dejaremos en observaciones esta noche y tendrá que quedarse unos días hospitalizada, una semana aproximadamente, si evoluciona como creemos eso será suficiente** –termino de dar el diagnostico el médico, no podía creer lo mal que había quedado ella, pero sin embargo daba gracias de que no hubieran sido cosas peores, ni un coma, ni una fractura o quedar lisiada de por vida, agradecía internamente por ello al igual que el pequeño pelirrojo-

- **¿podemos pasar a verla?** –pregunto de inmediato el Uchiha, necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, tenía que hacerlo o explotaría-

- **usted puede, pero los niños menores de 12 años no pueden entrar a las habitaciones del hospital, reglamentos internos** –explico el médico mirando al pequeño quien bajo la cabeza con los ojos apagados-

- **es precisamente él quien quiero que entre** –reprocho el Uchiha apretando los puños y mirando desaprobatoriamente al médico, ese niño debía estar aun más preocupado por la pelirrosa que él mismo-

- **lo siento, pero los niños molestan al resto de los pacientes, no importa que tan tranquilo sea este, son reglamentos del hospital** –volvió a informar el médico en espera de la decisión del Uchiha-

- **ve y entra** –escucharon que el pequeño hablo aun con la cabeza gacha, luego subiendo la mirada hasta el azabache mirándole con el rostro más serio que alguna vez vio en el pequeño-

- **¿estás seguro Satoshi?** –Pregunto el Uchiha sin poder creer las palabras del pequeño, no entendía porque lo hacía si él debía estar aun más ansioso de ver a su madre que él mismo-

- **sé que soy un niño, se me niega entrar a muchas partes, estoy acostumbrado a ello, pero ahora quiero saber de mamá, no de boca de un medico, si tú me dices que está bien, con eso me quedare tranquilo** –sonrió levemente el pequeño quien volvió a bajar la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su cabello sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa que había formado, seguramente, solo para tranquilizar al Uchiha-

Había subestimado la madurez de ese pequeño, siempre se mostro inteligente y responsable, como muchos niños, pero la madurez no venia muchas veces con estas cosas, en ese momento pudo pensar con claridad, tanta que había decidido acatar solamente para poder saber de su madre y no causarle problemas a él quien hasta el minuto se estaba haciendo responsable de él.

- **de acuerdo, espérame aquí Satoshi** –pidió el Uchiha quien le revolvió levemente el cabello al pequeño recordando que tenia herida la cabeza, mas este en ningún momento se inmuto ante ese hecho, ocultaba muy bien sus ansias-

-_**gracias tío Sasuke, gracias por preocuparse por mi mamá y por mi**_–agradeció internamente el pequeño mirando la espalda del Uchiha quien seguía al médico, no pudo evitar soltar dos pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, pero estas no eran como las de antes, eral lagrimas cálidas sacadas desde lo más profundo de su pequeño corazoncito de 9 años-

_**Eran lágrimas de felicidad**_

OoOoOoO

Escucho la puerta abrirse, nuevamente debía ser un medico que entraba a revisarla. Volvió a abrir pesadamente los ojos para encontrarse con quien menos se espero ver parado en ella.

**Sasuke**

Al momento de entrar quedo en shock al ver así a la pelirrosa, claro guardando la compostura para no asustarla o angustiarla más, estaba acostumbrado a poner rostros serenos y tranquilos en esas ocasiones, igual que el pequeño pelirrojo lo hizo antes con él, se dio cuenta de inmediato pero la situación ameritaba que le hiciera caso.

Tenía una mascarilla en la cara la cual le daba oxigeno, unos sueros conectados a sus brazos, muchas vendas y gasas en el cuerpo y una bastante más notoria en la cabeza.

- **creo que ya no necesita esto** –comento el médico que entro junto al azabache acercándose a la pelirrosa y quitándole la mascarilla de oxigeno de la cara- **les dejo solos, tengo que atender ms pacientes, cualquier cosa me avisan** –aviso retirándose y llevándose el tanque de oxigeno con él-

- **creo que preguntar si estás bien no sirve de nada** –comento el Uchiha parándose al lado de ella mientras la escaneaba con la vista-

- **¿Cómo está Satoshi?** –fue lo primero que pregunto la pelirrosa mirando al pelinegro con su aun débil mirada posada sobre él-

Sabía que el pequeño estaba mejor que ella, debía estarlo, le protegió para que no le pasara nada o al menos estuviera mejor que ella. Cuando despertó, pregunto por su hijo y se asombro de saber que le dijeron que estaba con su padre, no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar en quien pudo haberse hecho pasar por esa persona y cuando vio a Sasuke en la puerta todo le calzo de inmediato, dando gracias a que él al parecer había estado cuidando a su pequeño pelirrojo.

- **está bien, al menos mejor que tu, apenas salga de las urgencias llevare a que lo revise un medico, no te preocupes por él** –dijo el azabache mirando a la pelirrosa suspirar algo más tranquila, sus ojos delataban que lo estaba por saber que el pequeño estaba bien-

- **quiero verlo** –pidió la pelirrosa al Uchiha con ojos de suplica, tenía que verlo y asegurarse de que las palabras de él no eran falsas para tranquilizarle solo momentáneamente-

- **también quise que entrara, pero no dejan entrar a las habitaciones a los niños menores de 12 años, son reglamentos del hospital** –explico el Uchiha al momento de ver como la pelirrosa bajaba la vista-

- **está bien, confió en que esta con bien, lamento causarte estos problemas Sasuke** –se disculpo la pelirrosa con pesar intentando sentarse-

- **no debes moverte** –hablo el Uchiha tomando por los hombros a la pelirrosa, deteniendo así su intento por sentarse o si quiera moverse- **según el médico estarás una semana mínimo en el hospital** –volvió a explicar haciendo que esta abriera los ojos desmesuradamente con cara de horror-

- **¡No puedo estar aquí una semana! ¡ ¿Y Satoshi? ¡No tengo como dejarlo solo!** –exclamo con desespero la pelirrosa, no podía quedarse allí encerrada toda una semana y dejar solo al pequeño, sabía que era responsable, pero era un niño, no sabía cocinar, no sabia lavar, no podría vivir solo una semana-

- **creo haberte dicho que no te preocupes por él** –volvió a afirmar el azabache quien luego coloco una mano en la boca de la pelirrosa antes de que esta volviera a hablar- **yo me hago cargo de él en lo que sales del hospital, así que recupérate bien te traje tu celular para que puedas comunicarte después con él a través de mi teléfono, ¿queda claro?** –Pregunto alzando una ceja el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Quedo muda, no sabía que decir, no procesaba el cómo quejarse, el cómo agradecer siquiera. Ese hombre, Sasuke, le estaba haciendo el mayor de los favores del mundo, sin protesta, con la mejor de las voluntades solo para que ella se quedara tranquila.

- **Sasuke yo… no sé qué decirte más que… gracias** –por fin hablo la pelirrosa quien sonrió de la forma más cálida y sincera que podía, de hecho, pensaba que jamás podría pagarle ese favor, estaría en deuda para siempre con él-

- **ahora tu quédate tranquila, deja que los medicamentos hagan su efecto, cierra los ojos y duerme un rato, volveré en un rato para informarte la condición de Satoshi, tampoco te preocupes de los gastos médicos, me hago cargo de todo** –volvió a informar el Uchiha quien coloco una mano sobre los ojos de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta asintiera cerrando los ojos-

- **jamás podre devolverte la mano Sasuke, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho** –volvió a agradecer la pelirrosa quien tenía los ojos cerrados obedeciendo la instrucción del Uchiha, descansaría y se repondría lo antes posible para salir del hospital-

- **despreocúpate** –escucho la voz serena del Uchiha- _**no me debes favores, solo te estoy pagando todo lo que tú ya has hecho por mí al devolverme sentimientos que había creído olvidados**_–pensó sonriendo de forma cálida sin dejar de mirar a la pelirrosa y luego posando sus ojos en la mano de ella, esa misma que la noche del parque de diversiones ambos habían entrelazado-

Sintió como el azabache le tomo la mano que tenia sin sueros y la apretó levemente, al igual que ella lo hizo. Sobre las vendas de su cabeza luego sintió como el mismo había depositado un beso, eso si la asombro e hizo que abriera nuevamente los ojos con el más típico de los sonrojos en sus mejillas.

Los ojos del Uchiha mostraban tranquilidad, estaba absolutamente tranquilo y feliz de ver a la pelirrosa, comprobar con sus ojos que no había sido nada de proporciones graves que no se pudiera curar o que le significara un completo sufrimiento a ella, al pequeño pelirrojo y a él mismo.

Veía brillar los ojos de la pelirrosa, nuevamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la leve sonrisa en sus labios y él como ella misma apretaba levemente su mano la cual él en primer lugar había tomado.

- **gracias…** -susurro nuevamente la palabra ella cerrando los ojos, realmente estaba agotada, el relajo vino de un momento a su cuerpo al poder estar tranquila, confiaba en el azabache, confiaba en su hijo y confiaba que ambos estarían bien-

Satoshi se sabía comportar, Sasuke ya conocía como era Satoshi, si, ambos estarían bien en lo que ella sanaba y salía del hospital, estaba muy tranquila por lo demás agradecida del azabache, así lentamente fue calmando su respiración hasta el borde de la conciencia donde no sintió jamás que el azabache soltara su mano y lo último que sintió antes de caer dormida fue que nuevamente este le beso la frente.

- _**no Sakura, gracias a ti porque no les paso nada grave ni a ti ni a Satoshi, gracias… gracias…**_-pensaba el azabache quien al ver a la pelirrosa dormida soltó su mano sonriendo con tranquilidad, sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar dos pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad de sus ojos-

_Una por saber que la pelirrosa estaba con vida, con bien_

_Y la otra porque protegió a ese pequeño niño y no dejar que nada le pasara_

_**Esas fueron lágrimas de felicidad…**_


	12. Momento de debilidad

Despertó de repente cuando sintió que alguien le movía con levedad. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, refregándoselos con flojera, no recordaba haber dormido así en su vida. Al concentrar más su vista, se encontró con un azabache quien estaba sentado al lado de él, cosa que lo extraño de primera.

Dirigió su mirada al resto de la habitación, el color ocre llamo su atención, no era su cuarto. Un agudo dolor en la cabeza fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar del todo, recordó el día anterior, el accidente, su madre, la ida al médico y luego como el azabache le comento que se quedaría con él toda esa semana.

Las ordenes del doctor habían sido claras, no podía caminar mucho, de hecho casi no lo tenía permitido ya que su rodilla debía sanar al igual que su cabeza, los siguientes días sufriría mareos e incluso podría sufrir desmayos y afiebrarse si los dolores de cabeza eran muy fuertes.

- **será mejor que tomes tus medicinas** –escucho la voz del azabache quien le pasaba tres cajitas diferentes con pastillas, unas eran calmantes, otras antiinflamatorios y otro para el resfrió ya que el día anterior estuvo tan expuesto a la lluvia que se resfrió-

- **gracias** –afirmo el pequeño tragándose la primera de las pastillas junto a un sorbo de leche tibia que el azabache le llevo junto con el desayuno, jamás se espero tomar desayuno así en su cama- **ya debe ser tarde, ¿no irá al trabajo?** –pregunto el pequeño al Uchiha, agradecía todas las atenciones y molestias que se estaba tomando para con él, pero no quería ser un estorbo ni mucho menos un problema para su vida-

- **no te preocupes, le avise a Naruto que no iría esta semana, me quedare a cuidarte, podrían hacerlo mis empleados pero prefiero asegurarme que estés bien, le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría** –explico el Uchiha quien luego tomo una taza de café y bebió un sorbo, si, ese pequeño travieso estaba seguro no se portaría tan bien como creía, así que prefería asegurarse- **Naruto me comento que le entregaron algunas tareas a Minato y que tiene las tuyas, le pedí que me las trajera, no debes atrasarte en la escuela**

- **de acuerdo, de todas formas no puedo levantarme, solo al baño, sirve que estudie para no aburrirme** –afirmo el pequeño tomando su segunda pastilla y un sorbo de leche junto a una mordida de pan tostado que le había servido el Uchiha-

- **puedes ver televisión también, leer, escuchar música, si quieres te presto una computadora, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aun sin levantarte** –intentaría entretener al pequeño allí en la cama lo mas que pudiera, si era tan inquieto como lo suponía realmente seria una batalla-

- **de acuerdo** –afirmo el pequeño quien se iba a llevar la tercera pastilla a la boca-

Sintió nuevamente el agudo dolor en su cabeza, por lo que se la tomo con las dos manos dejando caer la pastilla al suelo, sentía que se le movía todo alrededor, mareos, y sentía su cuerpo temblando, seguramente era la fiebre, que ironía, todo junto.

OoOoOoO

_- __**solo se le cayó una pastilla, no es para tanto Sasori, no lo regañes mas, ¿Qué no ves que ya se siente lo suficientemente mal?**__ –oía media distorsionada la voz de la pelirrosa, apenas si sentía el cuerpo en ese momento, realmente estaba muy mal-_

_- __**sabes lo que nos cuesta comprar los medicamentos Sakura, no puede darse el lujo de desperdiciarlos de esa forma**__ –escucho como peleaban con la pelirrosa, sus ojos distinguían apenas la voz de aquel pelirrojo quien con mucho esfuerzo había comprado en esa ocasión sus medicinas y el por descuido había dejado caer una-_

_- __**escúchame Sasori, Satoshi es apenas un niño, está enfermo, se siente mal y tu no haces más que empeorarlo con tus regaños, déjalo descansar, voy a hacerle una sopa**__ –escucho la voz de la pelirrosa de su madre quien corto la pelea y luego escucho sus pasos alejarse de la puerta de su cuarto, a donde él recordaba en aquel lugar estaba la cocina-_

_- __**maldición, yo no quería esto para nosotros tres, creo que es mejor que piense en que puedo hacer al respecto**__ –escucho la reflexión terminada en suspiro del pelirrojo al que llamaba padre en ese momento a quien también escucho alejarse de su cuarto-_

_La hora había pasado, su madre le había llevado aquella sopa, la hizo de tomate justo como a él le gustaba, no era un lujo que podía darse siempre por ello la disfrutaba lo mas que podía._

_- __**¿te sientes mejor Satoshi?**__ –Pregunto la pelirrosa sonriendo mientras le tocaba la frente y se tocaba la frente a ella misma-_

_- __**si… gracias por la sopa mami**__ –agradeció el pequeño con una sonrisa, hace un tiempo él lejos de ser feliz con ellos, sufría por hacerlos sufrir a ellos, pero la sonrisa era algo que fingía por el tan solo hecho de no preocupar más a su madre-_

_- __**lamento que no puedas levantarte cariño, debe ser muy aburrido estar sin nada que hacer, ni siquiera vas a la escuela aun para entretenerte en tareas o levantarte a la sala a ver televisión**__ –se disculpo la pelirrosa tomando la pequeña mano del pelirrojo-_

_Si, no tenían muchas comodidades, no tenía un MP3 como la mayoría de los niños, ni una tele en su cuarto, solo tenía una cómoda donde guardaba algo de ropa y su cama. No tenían una computadora ni nada con que entretenerse más que unos cuantos libros de cuentos los cuales leer, tampoco eran demasiados y se los sabía ya todos de memoria._

_Aun así, era feliz al lado de ellos, a su mami y a su papi era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, el hecho de que su madre estuviera con él allí acompañándole cuando tomaba sopa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba._

_Pero se sentía mal, pésimo, se sentía culpable de sentirse feliz porque la verdad estaba haciendo sufrir a la pelirrosa con cada pelea que mantenía con el pelirrojo al que en ese momento llamaba papi, los estaba separando lentamente y con ello se sentía triste al ser la causa siempre de sus peleas._

_- __**no te preocupes mami, de todas formas me gusta dibujar, no me aburro demasiado**__ –sonrió el pequeño, a pesar de que las hojas de sus cuadernos estaban ya casi llenos de tanto dibujo que hacía, era todo lo que tenia para entretenerse, con ello y con la pelirrosa al lado de él, era feliz-_

_Egoístamente feliz…_

OoOoOoO

Volvió a abrir los ojos, distinguió la misma habitación color ocre que antes, solo que esta vez tenía un paño en la cabeza. Intento sentarse sin resultado alguno, estaba muy cansado, se sentía horrible, volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió una pequeña caricia en la cabeza.

Se sentía cómodo allí acostado, escuchaba fuera la lluvia torrencial caer, el tic-tac de un reloj e incluso escuchaba sus propios latidos del corazón, el silencio siempre fue su muda compañía en los momentos de relajo y tristeza.

_Aunque no eran solo los latidos de su corazón lo que sentía._

Agudizo sus oídos, casi podía jurar que otra respiración estaba a su lado, escuchaba los latidos del corazón del mismo ser. A pesar de que sus parpados le pesaban dirigió su vista hasta su lado para ver quién era esa persona que le acompañaba.

Tenía la vista algo nublada, solo distinguió que era un hombre, la primera imagen que se le paso por la cabeza era la del pelirrojo a quien a los 5 años llamo padre. Pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron de sobremanera cuando enfoco que era el mismo azabache Uchiha quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

- **¿te sientes mejor?** –Pregunto el Uchiha bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo quien seguía mirándole sin creer lo que sus ojos observaban- **veamos esto** –murmuro al momento de que saco de debajo del brazo del pequeño un termómetro y se puso a observarlo-

- _**tío Sasuke**_ –pensó el pequeño quien relajo su mirada al comprobar que efectivamente era él quien estaba a su lado, relajando así cada uno de sus músculos-

- **aun tienes fiebre** –le escucho afirmar, era por ello seguramente por lo que el pequeño antes había actuado tan extraño durante el desayuno, no lo entendía hasta que no lo vio agarrarse con fuerza la cabeza y caer desmayado nuevamente en la cama con la respiración algo cortada-

- **me siento mejor, no se preocupe** –afirmo el chico queriendo sentarse, pero la mano del Uchiha sobre su pecho se lo impidió rotundamente-

- **quédate acostado, aun tienes fiebre, deja que los medicamentos hagan efecto y luego podrás hacer algo para entretenerte, tampoco es necesario que mientas, sé muy bien que no te sientes bien, con 39,5 de fiebre no te debes sentir bien** –escucho al azabache darle cada detalle de su condición, razono que por eso había confundido al azabache con el pelirrojo, después de todo la fiebre que tenia era bastante alta, por eso su mente jugaba con las imágenes de sus recuerdos-

- **de verdad siento causarle problemas tío Sasuke** –se disculpo el muchacho mirando al techo con la mirada perdida, sus ojos vacios lo decían todo, miraba a la nada-

_Los ojos del azabache lo detectaron bien…_

- **¿recuerdas alguna vez haberte enfermado de esta forma?** –pregunto el Uchiha al pequeño quien asintió levemente con la cabeza, quería encontrar el motivo del porque el pequeño estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos-

- **cuando tenía 5 años… desobedecí a mis padres y salí a jugar a la lluvia, me quede aun mas empapado de lo que ayer estaba** –conto el pequeño quien no apartaba la vista del techo, escuchaba el reloj hacer tic-tac, la lluvia, escuchaba todo a su alrededor, incluso el sonido del agua del bolo de a su lado cuando el Uchiha estrujo un paño para cambiarle el que tenía en la cabeza-

- **bueno, es normal, niño que no se enferme de pequeño bajo la lluvia no tiene infancia** –expreso divertido el azabache, él lo hizo unas cuantas veces, recordaba muy bien esos resfríos y como su madre después le daba sopa de tomate para que se curara-

Pero no le duro demasiado, esos vagos pero dulces recuerdos se vieron alterados cuando tenia los mismos 9 años que el pequeño pelirrojo, la edad en que él mismo perdió a sus padres en ese accidente, edad en que su tio Madara consiguió su custodia, edad donde aprendió que ya nadie se preocuparía por él, cuando aprendió que ya no estaba su madre para cuidarle mientras estaba enfermo, que su hermano mayor no estaba para defenderle de los mayores y que su padre ya no estaría allí para protegerlo y vigilarle.

_Pero el hecho de haber escuchado al pequeño pronunciar la palabra "__**padres**__" lo dejo atónito_

- **en ese momento éramos muy pobres** –comento el pequeño pelirrojo quien se llevo luego un brazo y lo poso sobre sus ojos, dejando por mas extrañado al Uchiha por su acto- **no teníamos dinero para medicinas, yo no lo sabía, por ello mi condición empeoro, cuando me enferme estuve cerca de una semana con 42 de fiebre y dos meses inestable, no me podían llevar al médico más de una vez ni tenían para comprar mis medicinas, los inviernos en Osaka son duros** –recordó, sin notarlo la expresión del Uchiha cambio a una completamente asombrada-

Aquellas imágenes nuevamente comenzaron a pasar por su mente como si una pelicula fuera…

_- __**espero que no se te ocurra salir a jugar y enfermarte como el año pasado**__ –escucho el regaño del pelirrojo quien le advirtió en la primera lluvia de ese año que no se enfermara-_

_- __**si padre**__ –respondió el pequeño quien poco a poco le fue perdiendo el cariño a ese hombre, ya no era el mismo de cuando jugaban en el orfanato, no era el mismo Sasori al que alguna vez llamo papi-_

_Después de cuando se enfermo el año pasado a sus 5 años dejo de llamarle papi a ese hombre, comenzando a llamarle papá, y ese último año, desde que había cumplido 6 años, le llamaba padre lo mas fríamente que podía, aceptando y acatando sus ordenes solo por respeto a su mamá._

_- __**mira que si te enfermas de nuevo no nos haremos responsables de ti nuevamente**__ –advirtió el pelirrojo mayor al pequeño quien solo rodo los ojos, era la misma advertencia de siempre-_

_- __**aunque diga que si padre, realmente esa decisión la toma mi mami**__ –respondió el pequeño con frialdad, había adoptado esa personalidad con ese hombre para no llorar cada vez que le regañaba, al principio le costó pero finalmente lo había logrado-_

_- __**tú no eres tonto Satoshi, sabes que aquí somos tres cuando deberíamos ser dos, has causado unos cuantos problemas que jamás tuvimos presupuestados, pero Sakura te mantiene con nosotros mas por lastima de no quererte dejar en el orfanato de nuevo que por quererte, si te quisiera te dejaría ir donde sabe que estarías mejor cuidado**__ –el enfado de ese pelirrojo iba en aumento con cada día que vivía y que el pequeño le perdía respeto, no sabía cómo se había vuelto tan frio con el de un año a otro, tampoco le interesaba demasiado, todo ese cariño que ambos se tenían paso a ser rivalidad por ver a quien quería mas la pelirrosa-_

_-__** yo si quiero a mami, Sasori**__ –se defendió el pequeño mirando de forma desaprobatoria al pelirrojo quien sonrió de medio lado cuando este hablo-_

_- __**si la quieres, déjala libre, déjala ir de tu lado**__ –fue el comentario final de aquella conversación, el pequeño pelirrojo no iba a ponerse a pelear en una charla inútil con el mayor-_

_Pero algo quedo gravado en su mente, algo por lo cual se fue directo a su cuarto, agarro una de sus chaquetas y después bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo mayor salió de aquel departamento donde vivía, caminando bajo la lluvia la cual ayudaba a que sus pequeñas lagrimas no se distinguieran…_

_**Si quieres… deja ir…**_

Solo recordó aquella ocasión, la imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, no quería hablar de ello nunca, quería enterrar aquel recuerdo junto a su miedo de separarse de su madre, pero siempre que ello volvía a su cabeza terminaba llorando sin desearlo, por eso se cubrió los ojos con su brazo intentando ocultar inútilmente sus lágrimas de los ojos del azabache._****_

- **yo sé que Sasori y mamá se separaron por mi culpa, mamá aun sufre mucho por él** –escucho el leve susurro del pequeño luego de haber distinguido las lagrimas salir de los ojos del niño-

Salió de su shock temporal cuando escucho solo un leve sollozo salir de la boca del pequeño quien apretaba los labios intentando no soltar el llanto.

Rápidamente saco el paño de la frente del pequeño y coloco su mano allí. La temperatura le había subido de nuevo, seguramente la fiebre le estaba pasando la cuenta como siempre suele pasar, a ella le gusta hacerte recordar cosas que no te gustan cuando te hace delirar, pero jamás se espero escuchar de la boca del pequeño tal afirmación._****_

_Pero un momento… esa no era la primera vez que escuchaba al chico culparse de algo…_

_**"de todas formas los niños siempre somos problemas para los padres"**__****_

_**"siempre somos un problema para nuestros padres"**__****_

_**"si ellos quieren estudiar no pueden porque tienen que vernos"**__****_

_**"si quieren trabajar tampoco porque tienen que vernos"**__****_

_**"si no trabajan apenas tienen dinero para mantenernos"**__****_

_**"no podemos ayudarles en casi nada"**__****_

_**"si quieren comprarse un regalo muchas veces tienen que optar por no hacerlo para comprar medicinas"**__****_

_**"si quieren seguir adelante muchas veces estamos nosotros allí estorbando a sus planes"**__****_

Sumado a la frases de ese instante…_****_

_**"cuando tenía 5 años… desobedecí a mis padres y salí a jugar a la lluvia"**_

_**"en ese momento éramos muy pobres"**_

_**"no teníamos dinero para medicinas"**_

_**"por ello mi condición empeoro, cuando me enferme estuve cerca de una semana con 42 de fiebre y dos meses inestable, no me podían llevar al médico más de una vez ni tenían para comprar mis medicinas"**_

_Y por último la frase que se llevaba el premio…__****_

_**"yo sé que Sasori y mamá se separaron por mi culpa"**_

De todo ello, de cada frase que alguna vez ese niño pudo sacar tres conclusiones…_****_

_Entendía el porqué de la mirada vacía del pequeño y su complejo de adulto al no querer dar problemas…_

_Que su madre lo amaba, más de lo que ese niño se pudiera llegar a imaginar..._

Y la ultima…

_**Que el bastardo que los había hecho sufrir se llamaba Sasori…**_

Volvió a colocar el termómetro debajo del brazo del niño, quitando el que tenia resguardada sus ojos, sin mayor resistencia pues parecía que de verdad el chico estaba más débil de lo que aparentaba, y observar como de los ojos cerrados del pequeño aun salían algunas lagrimas aisladas.

- **tranquilo, ya no estás en esa situación Satoshi, estás viviendo con tu madre y ella te ama, puedo asegurarte que eres lo que más ama en este mundo** –aseguro el Uchiha quien volvió a acariciar levemente la cabeza del pequeño quien muy apenas abrió los ojos, pudiendo observar esos opacos ojos negros-

- **quiero conocer a papá** –susurro el pequeño pelirrojo sin que se moviera un solo poco, al parecer los medicamentos nuevamente hacían efecto en su cuerpo-

Miro el termómetro, rayos, le había subido la temperatura, ahora tenía 41 de fiebre y eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Destapo un poco al pequeño quien tenía el cobertor hasta el cuello, no debía abrigarlo mucho o se afiebraría más.

_Pero al no prestarle atención al susurro del pelirrojo por estar concentrado en la fiebre del pequeño no se dio cuenta que no era precisamente al pelirrojo Sasori a quien el pequeño llamaba entre delirios._

_**Tranquilo pequeño, que la persona a quien más llamas esta a tu lado cuidándote**_

- **cierra los ojos Satoshi, llamare a un médico para que venga** –pidió el azabache quien quiso pararse del lado del pequeño-

La mano de este se lo impidió, vio como el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a la manga de su chaleco mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse consiente, no pensó jamás ver al pequeño pelirrojo así de enfermo en su vida.

_La mente le jugó una mala pasada._

_¿Alguna vez su pequeño hijo habrá estado así de enfermo?_

_¿Sufrirá los inviernos? _

_¿Alguien le estará cuidando?_

Sin saberlo el ver así al pequeño Satoshi le recordó lo que por un breve instante había olvidado por estar cuidando a ese niño y eso era que el también era padre, pero que a diferencia de muchos, él no podía cuidar a su propio hijo.

_Pero la verdad era que si lo hacía…_

_**Tranquilo padre, sin saberlo estas cuidando a quien por más sufres**_

- **tío Sasuke** –llamo el ojinegro menor en un tenue susurro que el Uchiha por fin se digno a escuchar solamente porque le nombro directamente a él-

- **dime Satoshi** –dijo el Uchiha quien volvió a sentarse tocando la fiebre del pelirrojo quien cerró los ojos cuando sintió el contacto de su mano con su frente, sin entender porque ese niño le recordaba, no, le daba la sensación de cómo si fuera su pequeño Yusuke, su pequeño hijo-

- **huele bien…** -susurro el pequeño aun más despacio cerrando completamente los ojos al segundo de soltar la manga del Uchiha así delatando que había caído por fin rendido-

Sus ojos se demostraron desorbitados, esa frase no era la primera vez que el pequeño se la decía, era la segunda ocasión, la primera fue cuando le dejo igual de perplejo en aquel aeropuerto de Osaka donde lo conoció.

Aun estaba sentado a su lado, volvió a revolver en una caricia los cabellos de ese pequeño. Sonrió de forma nostálgica, demasiado. No podía dejar de mirar a ese pequeño el cual estaba dormido.

Era un niño travieso, como todo otro niño, quizá algo más sarcástico que el resto. Muy inteligente, lo demostraba con sus calificaciones y conducta intachable en la escuela. Era responsable y maduro, jamás causaba muchos problemas, quizá el mayor de los problemas seria que no dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que por fin vio cuando se delato hace unos segundos producto de la fiebre. Y sin embargo adoraba a ese pequeño, con todo, sonrisas y llantos, virtudes y defectos.

_Como siempre soñó que algún día podría haber sido su pequeño hijo_

_**Aquí estoy, aquí estas**_

OoOoOoO

_Sentía su cuerpo volar, no, ser cargado por otra persona, estaba entre los brazos de alguien. La primera persona en que pensó era en la pelirrosa de su madre, esa que le tomo así desde que podía recordar, pero la figura que distinguió no era ella, era una silueta._

_Veía su entorno con sus ojos bien despiertos a pesar de que sentía como el sueño le ganaba. Paredes de un color celeste muy suave, dibujos de nubes y autitos pintados en aquel tenue color celeste, un estante repleto de juguetes, un armario con mucha ropita y en medio de aquella habitación, una cuna, amplia y cómoda. Un lugar que jamás había visto en su vida y que ni siquiera estaba en sus recuerdos._

_**A pesar de que en ese momento estaba en la misma casa**___

_Sintió como aquellos brazos lo dejaban en un suave colchón, quizá el más suave que alguna vez sintió, era extraño, a parte del extremo cuidado que la silueta tenia con él, le veía muy grande, más que a un adulto, aunque después el se sintió más pequeño, tanto que ni su cuerpo podía mover con toda libertad._

_- __**buenas noches hijo**__ –susurro aquella silueta delatándole como una figura masculina, ya que por la voz se notaba que era hombre-_

_A pesar de ello no pudo distinguir bien la voz, era extraño, la escucho claramente y sin embargo la vos no, al parecer la imagen, esa escena, no estaba nítida, o a lo mejor sus recuerdos estaban bloqueados o casi olvidados._

_Después de todo el __**"buenas noches hijo"**__ viniendo de una voz masculina no era una cosa que el haya escuchado en su vida. Intento hablar, intento moverse y alcanzarle, pero sus torpes movimientos no eran controlados por sí mismo, era algo automático._

_- __**pa…**__ -logro pronunciar entre balbuceos y lograr estirar levemente uno de sus brazos hasta aquella silueta que parecía mirarle desde arriba cuando él estaba dentro de una cuna-_

_- __**si campeón, soy tu papá**__ –esa frase lo dejo frio un segundo, no solo por la tenue voz escuchada sino por el contenido de la frase-_

_Una sensación cálida se alojo en su pecho cuando intento moverse y estirarse hasta la silueta, de verdad quería verla, de verdad quería ver quien era su padre, pero no lo lograba, sus ojos cada vez se cerraban mas difuminando a cada momento la imagen. Sintió algo en su mano, lo apretó con fuerza y distinguió que era un dedo de la mano de aquella silueta, se aferro a ella todo lo que pudo, pero los ojos se le cerraban a cada momento cada vez más._

_Pronto ya no vería la silueta, pero ya no importaba, jamás conocería a su padre, al menos se sintió bien el por un instante sentirse querido por él, tocar su mano, oír muy levemente su voz, sentir sus caricias y cuidados._

_Sentirse querido por alguien más que no fuera su pelirrosa madre_

OoOoOoO

- **pa… pá** –suspiro entre el sueño el pequeño pelirrojo-

Miro la tenue sonrisa que se formo en ese niño cuando suspiro aquella palabra, esa que por años el quiso escuchar de la boca de un niño que sería prácticamente igual al que ahora tenía en frente

No pudo evitar torcer un poco su sonrisa al momento de que dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. A pesar de que ese niño estaba _**en manos de una gran madre**_…

- _**no sabes cómo me encantaría que tú fueras Yusuke, mi pequeño hijo… Satoshi**_–pensó el azabache inclinándose un poco dándole un beso en la cabeza al pelirrojo con todo lo que alguna vez su instinto paterno pudo querer a un niño-

_**Él le veía con ojos de padre **_

_**Solo toma la mano de aquella persona que mas espera tu regreso en su vida**_

_Padre… e hijo_

_**Juntos**_


	13. Lagrimas de agua lluvia

Paso la semana, increíblemente, para nuestro pelinegro, no fue eterna, es más, se la paso genial. Comían juntos, le ayudo con unas cuantas tareas, sufrieron estudiando ingles juntos, miraban televisión, jugaron juegos de videos, escuchaban música y hasta durmieron juntos, como padre e hijo, con lo cual, al pelinegro, se le hizo muy corta esa semana. El pequeño estaba casi curado, aun tomaba sus medicamentos pero solo por terminar el tratamiento, ya podía caminar y correr para desgracia de los adultos.

En la salida de aquel hospital, vemos a una pelirrosa salir con un bolso pequeño y expresión tranquila, la cual cambio de lleno cuando vio a alguien corriendo hacia ella, un pequeño pelirrojo.

- **¡Mami!**–grito aquel pequeño pelirrojo quien al ver salir a la pelirrosa por la puerta corrió sonriente hasta donde su mamá estaba y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-

- **¡Satoshi!** –hablo emocionada la madre de cabello rosa con los brazos abiertos abrazando a su pequeño hijo- **perdona mi niño, lamento que no me hayas podido ver en esta semana, pero las reglas del hospital prohíben a los niños en los cuartos**–se disculpo, en toda esa semana, donde solo pudo hablar con él por teléfono, realmente extrañaba los abrazos de ese pequeño-

- **lo sé, descuida, no es tu culpa**–sonrio el niño restandole importancia al asunto, lo único que él quería era ver a su madre y ser abrazo por esta nuevamente, cosa que ahora tenía-

- **gracias Sasuke, de verdad no sabes como me has ayudado, te debo un favor enorme por cuidar a mi pequeña vida**–sonrió agradecida, ella sabia que el lo habia hecho sin mala intención alguna, no tenia responsabilidades para con ella, pudo haberles dejado solos en todo ese lio y aun así él fue el único quien les apoyo total y sinceramente sin pedir nada a cambio-

- _**qué bonita… sin duda me habria gustado que Sakura fuera la madre de algun hijo mio**_-sonrió para sí de medio lado el Uchiha mirando a la pelirrosa disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, no solo la sonrisa de ella era hermosa, toda ella lo era-

- **¿puedo hacer algo para compensarte el favor?**–pregunto ella al ver que el azabache se quedo callado ante su agradecimiento, haría todo a su alcanse para poder pagarle tan enorme favor-

- _**sí, me encantaría que te metieras a la cama conmigo**_ _**y me dieras un hijo**_ -pensó de forma altiva muestro azabache quien luego sacudió la cabeza negando con ella- _**¡¿Pero en que pienso? ¡El maldito de Naruto me contagia completamente la perversión!**_ -volvio a negar con algo más de ligereza intentando volver en el ser frio y racional que siempre era- **no es problema, no me debes ningún favor, descuida** –afirmo él quien enseguida miro casi inexpresivamente a la pelirrosa, claro que no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo saliera de sus mejillas producto de la sonrisa que ella aun tenia para el- _**tengo que alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero si sigues sonriéndome así Sakura no será nada fácil**_-se quejo mentalmente sonriendo aun mas nervioso y con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha-

- **gracias tío Sasuke, aprendí como poder leer mejor el ingles, es buena técnica, ahora solo espero que me funcione**–suspiro el pequeño aparte de toda esa diversion vivida, también ese azabache era muy estricto con el a la hora de estudiar, era casi completamente igual a su madre en ese sentido-

- **te dije que era buen método**–expreso con orgullo el azabache quien le revolvio el cabello al pequeño quien puso su tan acostumbrada cara de fastidio, pero por dentro sonreía alegre y contradictoriamente cabizbajo, ya que esa misma caricia era la que hace mucho tiempo aquel hombre al que llamaba padre le hacia-

- **sí, de verdad me ayuda, ahora si sacare promedio perfecto**–dijo con orgullo el pequeño cambiando su fastidio por una calida sonrisa mirando feliz al azabache, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirrosa-

Sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago en ese momento, aquella imagen a su parecer realmente era la de un padre y su hijo, pero sabia que esa alegria del pequeño no duraría para siempre, era cosa de tiempo para que ese hombre se aburriera de convivir con su pequeño, ya había pasado antes, y sabia que pasaria de nuevo, siempre se resistio a querer volver a enamorarse porque sabía que los hombres no aceptaban muchas veces a quienes no eran sus hijos y ella debía ser cuidadosa, ese niño lo era todo para ella y no permitiria que volviera a sufrir, aun así, quería darle esa felicidad completa de saber que se siente tener un padre, aquella sensacion que ella no conocía, que no podía darle y que parecia el azabache llenaba en el corazón del pelirrojo.

- **así que aprendiste a estudiar ingles con Sasuke**–sonrio enternecida la pelirrosa cortando la visión de ambos hombres quienes le miraron atentos y sonriendo de la forma más alegre que pudieron-

_En el corazón de esos tres, habia perfecta sincronia y un sentimiento de amor que ninguno de ellos sabría reconocer del todo…_

- **si** –respondió con una ligera sonrisa el pequeño quien luego sonrio de forma nerviosa al recordar cierto detalle- **mamá… tengo hambre**–confeso al momento de tomarse el estomago con una mano y el sonido de su estomago no tardo en hacerce presente-

- **no me extraña, ya es hora de almuerzo**–sonrio divertida la madre tomando la mano del chico quien se dejo sin problema alguno- **como es jueves, te llevare con tia ino para que almuerces y luego de dejar mis cosas en casa debo volver a la oficina** –le explico a su hijo quien asintió con entendimiento, sin quejas ni berrinches, ya que sabia que todo eso era necesario-

_Quizas no_

- **no es necesario, ya pasan de las dos de la tarde, asi que no vale la pena volver a la oficina, le dije a Naruto que se encargara de todo por hoy**–explico el azabache encogiéndose de hombros, no quería volver a la oficina aun, siempre fue un maniaco del trabajo, pero últimamente quería salir de allí y pasar más tiempo con ese pequeño y con aquella mujer, sin saber porque, la presencia de ambos hicieron que su interes por el resto del mundo apareciera y quisiera vivirlo con intensidad-

- **ya te cause muchos problemas, además deje casos pendientes que se que Naruto no podrá resolver**–explico ella con preocupacion, lo que menos queria era parecer una aprovechada con él, después de todo, Sasuke le ayudo demaciado para seguir aprovechandose de su buena voluntad-

- **los veremos mañana, ahora vamos a almorzar, yo invito, ¿de acuerdo?**–ofreció desinteresadamente, realmente quería pasar el dia con ellos, pero el sentido de responsabilidad de ella era enorme, pensaba que asi era él antes, con razo su dobe amigo rubio siempre se fastidiaba de él-

- **pero…**-intento reprochar, pero la mano de su pequeño llamo su atencion cuando jalo la propia-

- **vamos mami, por favor, tengo demaciada hambre**–pidio el con ojitos de cachorro, quería al igual que el azabache, pasar la tarde con su madre, con tio Sasuke tambien, ellos tres, el también se sentía extrañamente cómodo con ellos-

- **está bien, solo por esta vez**–acepto en un suspiro ella quien luego sonrio con derrota al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo y la media sonrisa en el rostro del azabache-

- **¡Si!**–grito emocionado el pequeño quien solto la mano de su madre y salio corriendo como ya era su costumbre cuando se emocionaba-

- **¡No corras!**–Le grito su madre saliendo detrás del pequeño quien ya llevaba demasiada ventaja de ellos, dejando al azabache solo con una gota en la cabeza-

- _**nunca aprenderá, es terco como una mula**_-penso resignado el Uchiha quien comenzó a correr tras de la pelirrosa y el pequeño pelirrojo, ya sabia que no tardaria en chocar con alguien como siempre sucedía-

_Misma terquedad que corre en las venas de cualquier Uchiha_

Como siempre solía suceder, Satoshi corria, tras él iba su querida madre de cabello rosa quien pensaba seriamente en entrar a un gimnacio para correr mas rapido cuando su pequeño escapara, y tras los dos, iba Sasuke quien tambien tuvo que apresurar el paso para no perderlos de vista. Entre tanta gente, una vez mas, Satoshi choco con alguien…

_Con la peor de las personas que pudo hacerlo…_

- **tengo el mal karma de chocar con las personas cuando corro** –se quejo de si mismo al momento de pararse mientras se sobaba donde se golpeo- **perdone se…**-iba a disculparse, pero se quedo completamente en shock cuando vio a la persona con quien choco-

De igual manera que él, aquel hombre se levanto sobandose y quedo en el mismo shock cuando vio a ese pequeño mirándole con los ojos completamente abiertos.

_El mismo cabello rojo en ambos…_

_Pero el negro y el café se enfrentaban nuevamente…_

- **no puedes ser tu…**-susurro audible el sujeto, mucho mas alto que el pequeño por lo demás, pero debido a encontrárselo así hizo que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de existir para solo ver al niño-

- _**no otra vez él, ¿Por qué el destino me odia de esta forma?**_ -se quejo mentalmente el pequeño quien en su interior lloraba con cascaditas en sus ojos- **perdona Sasori**–expreso sin ninguna lamentación, nada mas lo hacia automatico, protocolar, ya que su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando chocara con alguien se disculpara y por mucho que ahora odiara a ese sujeto, el si tenía educación, la que su madre le dio-

- **¿y qué paso con el "papá" con el que antes me nombrabas tan felizmente?**–pregunto con superioridad y total desvergüenzura el pelirrojo mirando al pequeño con sus ojos entrecerrados-

Entre ambos aun ardía esa rivalidad de fuego, aquella rivalidad que nacio del cariño tan grande que se tenían entre ellos y que termino en rivalidad cuando ambos querian conservar el amor de la pelirrosa.

_Del amor al odio, un solo pasó_

Aun en la mente de ambos estaban muy frescos los recuerdos de esos días donde eran completamente felices ambos, los tres, junto a la pelirrosa, aquellos dias en el orfanato cuando ellos dos jugaban y donde gracias al pequeño conocio a su gran amor, la pelirrosa. Aquellos días de juegos y amor que terminaron cuando la situacion se hizo insostenible al marcharse de ese lugar, terminando en la separación cuando él peleo con su chica por el pequeño y el pequeño haciendo caso a su persona se fue y dejo a ambos el paso libre, pero ella demostro querer mas a ese niño que a él, cosa que jamás le perdonaria a ese niño de cabello tan rojo como el suyo.

- _**si Satoshi está aquí… entonces también…**_-penso inmediatamente el pelirrojo mayor mirando luego tras del pequeño cuando efectivamente, entre la multitud de gente de la calle aparecía la mujer por quien ambos aun luchaban-

- **¡Satoshi Haruno!** –grito en son de regaño ella tomando la mano del pequeño con fuerza para que no saliera corriendo- **¡te he dicho que no corras niño desobediente!**–Volvio a regañarle, sin éxito alguno, ya que la seria mirada del pequeño no se apartaba de quien tenía en frente-

Dirigió su mirada hasta quien su hijo veia. Sus piernas temblaron levemente al reconocerle, no podía ser él, no allí en Tokio, no cuando presisamente de ese hombre se queria alejar, olvidar de una vez por todas, arrancarlo de su mente y su corazón, porque aunque le doliera, el era otra de las personas más especiales para ella, por las cuales supero muchas carencias y dolores, pero no hizo más que avivar otro, esa fue la razon de decidio cambiarse de cuidad, empezar de cero sin la sombra de su recuerdo, no… no podia ser el… no presisamente él.

- **hola Sakura**–saludo sonriendo de medio lado el pelirrojo quien parecio ver lo aturdida que la pelirrosa estaba con solo mirarle, cosa que le daba la seña de que todavia no le olvidaba del todo-

- **Sa… Sasori**–le llamo aun imprecionada, no queriendo ver a ese sujeto-

- **un gusto verte**–volvió a hablarle sonriendo de medio lado, claro, pasando por alto la presencia del pequeño pelirrojo quien veía todo el ceño completamente fruncido-

- **pues para mí no es un gusto**–contradijo de inmediato, queria ser fuerte frente a él, no lo necesitaba, de ninguna manera, no ahora que tenia su vida casi hecha, no deseaba caer como una niña tonta de nuevo ante su rostro bonito y sus encantadoras palabras cuando sabia que realmente él era un monstruo por detras-

- **aléjate de mi mamá**–advirtio el pequeño colocandose entre ambos y extendiendo los brazos casi haciendo barrera entre ellos, él ya no era un niño mimado y concentido que no sabia nada de la vida, él ya no era ese estorbo que alguna vez fue para ellos, habia crecido y madurado solamente para poder mirar de frente a ese sujeto y no llorar de nuevo, este era su momento de probarse a sí mismo que no lo necesitaba mas-

- **con que aun le dices mamá a Sakura, Satoshi No Akasuna**–sonrio de medio lado nuevamente recordando como ese pequeño durante mucho tiempo, cuando le decia padre, decía tener su mismo apellido casi como si fueran padre e hijo, en muchas ocaciones ellos realmente fueron una familia de tres-

- **mi apellido es Haruno, como el de mi madre, suerte que no tengo el tuyo, cabeza de fosforo**–insulto el pequeño frunciendo mas el ceño y haciendo que los puños del pelirrojo se apretaran por su osadía-

- **miren quien habla de tener cabeza de fosforo**–revatio inmediatamente, ese niño era muy osado, siempre fue travieso y muy directo, pero ahora que creció no sabía si tenía las de perder porque el siempre lograba sacar el lado de que deseaba de las personas-

- **¡Basta los dos!** –critico inmediatamente la pelirrosa quien tomo la mano de su hijo colocándolo a su lado para darle paso a la discusión de ambos, ellos eran adultos, o al menos eso creía- **Sasori, Satoshi tiene 9 años, ¡no puedo creer que te pongas a su nivel! ¡Madura de una vez!**–en otras ocasiones, ese hombre la desesperaba a tal punto que no sabia cual de los dos era realmente un niño, si el ojinegro o el pelirrojo mayor-

- **no me digas que cuidas a este mocoso todavia, debes tener aun muchos problemas por ello, sabes que jamas seras libre del todo con él a tu lado**–expreso serio frunciendo el ceño, no entendia como esa mujer era tan terca como para no entender que ella no tenia responsabilidad para con ese niño-

- **lo hago, Satoshi es mi hijo, es lo unico que aun llena mi vida**–afirmo con seriedad la pelirrosa desafiando a ese hombre con la mirada-

Los ojos del pelirrojo menor se agrandaron por este comentario. El en su mente siempre pensó lo mismo que Sasori, ¿pero que mas podia hacer?, el era un niño despues de todo, dependía de un adulto lo quiera o no y ella, la pelirrosa a la que llamaba madre, era la unica que alguna vez le abrazo con ese incondicional cariño y amor, solo en ella confiaba, solo con ella quería estar hasta que ella misma se lo permitiera y luego, con el dolor de su alma, si llegaba un hombre a su vida él se iría dejándole libre, la quería y queria verla feliz

_**Si quieres… deja ir…**_

- **vamos Sakura, no me digas que prefieres a ese mocoso que a un hombre**–menciono con superioridad acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirrosa bajo la molesta mirada del pequeño pelirrojo quien estaba dispuesto incluso a morder a ese hombre si tocaba a su madre-

- **cuando veas a un hombre de verdad presentamelo**–le miro con ojos desafiantes, entrecerrados, así causando cierto enfado en el hombre de cabello rojo quien se acerco mas a ella agarrándola por la cintura y por defecto, haciendo que soltara la mano del pequeño pelirrojo-

- **sí que te haces de rogar Sakurita**–volvió a hablar en su tono sexy al momento de abrazarla y pegarla mucha más a su cuerpo-

- _**es tu fin, soltaras a mi mamá bastardo, de una buena vez y para siempre**_-pensó el pequeño con su aura maniaca reluciendo a todo su esplendor, estaba dispuesto a golpear a ese hombre donde él sabe que más le duele a los hombres con tal de que soltara a su mamá-

- **de-sa-pa-re-ce-te**–le deletreo silaba a silaba lo más claro que pudo, intentando zafarse del agarre de Sasori, pero como la tenía más fuerza que ella, no lo lograba como queria-

- **no corran… tan… rápido**–expreso con el aliento entrecortado el azabache quien se sujeto en sus rodillas respirando hondo para luego mirar la escena protagonizada por el pelirrojo y la pelirrosa-

Su estomago se apretó de manera impensable, al igual que su ceño. Ella no parecia a gusto en los brazos de ese tipo, cosa que le devolvió un poco la calma, pero sin saberlo avivaba sus celos. En su subconsciente, esa mujer era solo de él, solo para él y la compartiria solamente con el pequeño hijo de ella, otros hombres deberían tener sus manitas fuera de lo que ella representaba como mujer.

- **Sasuke** –susurro asombrada la pelirrosa, se habia olvidado completamente de su acompañante, dio gracias al cielo porque apareciera en el momento mas oportuno que podía hacerlo- **disculpa eso**–dijo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza separandose de Sasori con nerviosismo, pero más nerviosa se puso al ver como ambos hombres se miraban con total reto en sus ojos-

- **no es problema, descuida** –expreso el azabache sin en ningún momento apartar su mirada de Sasori mientras que este solo le miraba con extrañeza- _**cabello rojo… quizás él… él sea…**_ -pensó apretando los dientes y los puños al momento de ver al pequeño pelirrojo quien veia con algo de asombro la escena- _**no se parecen demasiado, pero no cabe duda que un aire de parecido tienen esos dos**_-volvió a pensar el Uchiha sintiendo como nuevamente su estomago se apretaba, no sabía porque, si ella no significaba, supuestamente, nada para él, ¿entonces porque?, ¿Por qué tenía esa manía de protección para con la pelirrosa?-

- _**¿Quién será este tipo?, no me gusta nada que acompañe a MI Sakurita**_ -pensó con completo disgusto el pelirrojo mayor quien luego se asombro de ver los ojos negros de ese sujeto y ver que ellos y los ojos del pequeño eran perfectamente iguales, frios e inexpresivos-**y tu, ¿Quién eres?**– pregunto serio, temiendo la respuesta, si su corazonada estaba completa, su oportunidad con Sakura se volvía casi nula-

- **Sasuke Uchiha**–hablo con indiferencia el azabache sin tener el mas mínimo gesto de cortesía con el pelirrojo, aun estaba en su mente la imagen de el pegado a la pelirrosa, aunque no supiera porque, eso le molestaba como no tenian idea-

- **encantado, me llamo Sasori No Akasuna, el novio de Sakurita**–sonrio de la forma más torcida que pudo mientras abrazo a la pelirrosa por sobre los hombros, queria provocar a ese tipo por el tan solo hecho de haberle separado de la pelirrosa, tenia que ver su cara cuando dijiera esa frase-

- _**¿novio de Sakura?, pues no lo parece cretino, ella no estaba muy a gusto contigo, además le dice Sakurita, vete al diablo maldito engendro **_-volvió a pensar con los puños apretados, claro, disimulándolo muy bien con su sonrisa de superioridad, aunque la mueca se volvio algo maniaca a los ojos de la pelirrosa-

Momento…

_**"yo sé que Sasori y mamá se separaron por mi culpa" **_

Sasori… si, estaba seguro que había escuchado ese nombre. Se le apretó aun más el estomago, él, ese hombre era el motivo del llanto del pequeño pelirrojo y la razón del porque la pelirrosa se resistía tanto a la idea de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

_Sin haberlo conocido antes ya odiaba a ese sujeto_

- _**no te le acercaras a mi mamá otra vez bastardo, tomare medidas drásticas, siempre quise probar el plan F del listado de cosas humillantes que pude hacerle a Sasori**_-penso con la misma mueca maniaca que el Uchiha tenia, el tambien era hombre despues de todo, aunque tuviera 9 años el también podía defender a su madre y separarla de los bastardos que la pretendieran-

Como quien no quiere la cosa y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Satoshi se acerco a Sasori disimuladamente, hasta que el azabache se percato de la presencia del niño casi al lado del pelirrojo. Este hizo como que se tropezaba y caia, como efecto, se sujeto a lo primero que pudo agarrar, y claro, lo primero que "encontro" fueron los pantalones del pelirrojo mayor, así jalándolos hasta abajo, dejando a la vista publicacde todos, los boxers rojos ajustados que Sasori usaba y el quedando en el suelo con los pantalones en sus manos.

La sonrisa torcida del pequeño solo era vista en su interior ya que por fuera sonreía nerviosamente con una gotita en la cabeza mientras un "ups" salio de su boca. Cuando todos pudieron procesar por fin lo que pasaba, la pelirrosa se coloreo completamente de rojo y el azabache quedo con la frente azul y ojos de puntitos, no queria ver eso en su vida.

- **¡oye maldito mocoso!**–Se quejo el pelirrojo mayor mirando asesinamente al pequeño sin recordar el detalle que sus pantalones aun seguian en el suelo-

- **lo lamento Sasori**–se disculpo en tono muy sarcastico y con sonrisa de burlona al momento de pararse del suelo y mirar al pelirrojo mayor-

- **¡uno de estos días ya veras como me las pagas!**–amenazo el pelirrojo mayor al pequeño fulminándolo con la mirada y levantando un puño amanazantemente-

- **¡Kyyyyyaaaa!** –escucharon el grito de la pelirrosa quien tenia todo el rostro rojo mas luego sintió sobre sus ojos las manos del azabache Uchiha quien se los tapo para su fortuna- _**jamás podre volver a ver a un hombre desnudo en mi vida**_ -se lamento internamente la pelirrosa quien lloraba dramáticamente en su interior agradeciéndole al Uchiha por taparle los ojos- _**de todas formas ni que no hubiera visto a Sasori antes desnudo o a algún hombre que valiera la pena**_-ahora se quejo internamente, después de todo, ella era una mujer de 23 años y tenía algo de experiencia con los hombres-

Las carcajadas de todos alrededor se hicieron presentes, tanto de los niños que pasaban a quienes sus madres les cubrían los ojos, asi como los hombres y adolecentes que también pasaban se quedaban riendo a carcajadas del pelirrojo quien aun tenía los pantalones abajo.

- **oh no….**–susurro al momento de darse cuent del espectaculo gratuito que estaba dando y se agacho intentando ponerse sus pantalones antes de llamar más la atencion, si es que eso era posible, mas con el nerviosismo y su roja cara, no procesaba como hacerlo adecuadamente-

- **¡te quedan muy bien Sasori! ¡A mi tambien me gusta el rojo! ¡Pero no en mi ropa interior!**–se reía a carcajadas el pequeño haciendo que las carcajadas de todos aumentaran de tono, estaba demasiado feliz por al fin haber podido humillar a ese sujeto, claro que no se dio cuenta del mal rostro que este tenía cuando por fin pudo ponerse bien el pantalon-

- **¡tu maldito mocoso! ¡Te enseñare a no hacer más jugarretas!**–grito exasperado el hombre de cabello rojo quien levanto el puño con toda la intencion de golpear al pequeño, ese niño ya había sobrepasado muchas veces su paciencia y esta era la gota que rebalso el baso-

- **¡Satoshi!**–grito alarmada la madre de cabellos rosas quien se lanzo abrazando de forma protectora a su niño, estaba muuy bien dispuesta y preparada a recibir el golpe, el cual nunca llego, ambos se dieron cuenta de ello y al mirar a Sasori solo vieron la espalda del azabache Uchiha quien estaba de espalda a ellos y frente a Sasori, habia agarrado su puño antes de que este siquiera les tocara-

- **atrévete a tocarles un solo cabello inútil**–espeto con odio el azabache, no dejaría que ese tipo, al cual apenas conocia, le hiciera daño a esas dos personas, mas del que quizá antes ya les había hecho, no a ellos, se habían ganado un lugar demasiado especial en su corazon y no los veria sufrir si el podia hacer algo por ello-

_Ese tipo no merecía ser llamado padre…_

-** ¿quién te crees que eres tu maldito bastardo?**–Pregunto el Akasuna con el ceño completamente fruncido, ese sujeto no era nadie para entrometerce en los problemas que ellos tres tenían pendientes-

- **un hombre, no como tu maricon del demonio golpea niños y mujeres, si quieres pelear con alguien, que sea de tu talla, porque a ellos no los tocas, eso claro si puedes pelear conmigo**–amenazo serio el Uchiha soltando el puño del pelirrojo y mirandole de manera amenazante, no, estaba decidido, no les tocaria ni un pelo a esos dos-

- _**Sasuke nos defendió**_-sonrió agradecida la pelirrosa quien aun seguia abrazando a su pequeño, algo más tranquila, no sabía porque, pero el Uchiha le daba una sensacion de seguridad que antes no había experimentado, confiaba plenamente en él-

- _**tío Sasuke nos defendió**_-sonrió de la misma forma el pequeño pelirrojo mirando la espalda del Uchiha, anoto en su mente jamas hacerle bromas a él, despues de todo cualquiera que s enfrentara a Sasori, para el era una gran persona-

- **no te metas donde no te importa estupido**–se defendio enseguida el pelirrojo mayor quien estaba completamente furioso, ese sujeto no tenia por donde meterse en la vida suya y de esas otras dos personas-

- **vete antes de que llame a la policia cretino, no me ensuciare las manos con basura**–espeto aun mas furioso que el mismo Sasori al momento de lanzar su amaneza, siempre ha sabido que tenia las de ganar con ese sujeto mientras no le atacara directamente-

-** bastardo** –susurro de forma completamente frustrada, mas luego su mirada se poso en la pelirrosa quien estaba tras el azabache mirandoles aun con asombro a ambos- **si todavía quieres a un hombre de verdad y no a un niño, ya sabes, puedes venir conmigo, pero sin mocosos**–le reclamo inmediatamente el pelirrojo quien se dio media vuelta caminando entre la multitud que se había formado por el espectaculo y perdiendose por fin entre la gente-

_**"siempre somos un problema para nuestros padres"**_

_**"puedes venir conmigo, pero sin mocosos"**_

_**"yo sé que Sasori y mamá se separaron por mi culpa"**_

Aquellas frases hicieron eco en su cabeza, que estupido, ese pequeño pelirrojo, alegre y a la vez maduro, no podía haber sido asi de la nada, debia ser fuerte, adopto esa forma de ser solamente para no preocupar a su madre y quitarle problemas y dolores de encima. Pero en aquella ocasión cuando la fiebre domino al pequeño pudo ver todo el sufrimiento que ese pequeño experimento hace mucho, toda esa tristeza que lo embargaba y toda esa culpa que tenía guardado en su pequeño corazón por culpa de ese remedo de hombre. Aquella pelirrosa hacia lo mejor que podia por darle la misma felicidad que ese niño le entregaba, había hecho un trabajo perfecto en educarlo y se llevaba merito por haberlo logrado sola, pero no era fácil, no con esa sombra por detrás.

- _**infame…**_-pensó con ira en su cuerpo el azabache, tenía el estomago más que apretado, retorcido, jamás pensó que hubieran hombres tan malditos como esos para no saber cómo querer a un niño-

- _**jamás, solo quiero olvidarte de una vez por todas**_ -penso la pelirrosa quien abrazo aun mas frente a su pequeño pelirrojo- **no me vuelvas a asustar mi niño… por favor… no me asustes otra vez**–hablo la mujer quien al abrazar al pequeño escondio su cara en el cuello y hombro de Satoshi así dejándose llevar, nuevamente, por las malditas ganas de llorar-

- **mamá… no llores… vamos no llores**–pidio el pequeño ojinegro quien abrazo a su madre y comenzó a sobarle la espalda bajo la furiosa mirada del azabache Uchiha-

- **¿les hizo algo?**–pregunto Sasuke agachandose hasta donde ellos estaban, temia que algo les hubiera hecho antes de él llegar, si era asi saldria corriendo a perseguir a ese tipo-

- **no es nada, solo me asuste**–nego con la cabeza una vez se separo un poco del pequeño pelirrojo, intento sonreír, pero las mejillas de ella tenian marcar de lagrimas mientras aun salían alguna aisladas de sus ojos-

- **lo prometiste mamá, no volverias a llorar por él, deja de llorar… por favor mamá**–pidió el pequeño con el corazón casi destrozado, él en su corazon sabia muy bien que tenía tanta culpa como Sasori del llanto de su madre, cosa que le dolía demasiado aun-

- _**no volver a llorar por él… tal vez… ella aun**_* -pensó el Uchiha frunciendo levemente el ceño y apretando un poco los puños-

_**"yo sé que Sasori y mamá se separaron por mi culpa"**_

_**"mamá aun sufre mucho por él**__"_

Por fin creyó conocer a aquella persona que odio por el tan solo hecho de lastimar no solo al pequeño niño, sino por hacer llorar a esa mujer, perfecta en todo sentido, desde lo mental hasta lo físico y sentimental, siempre tan ella, se aseguraria de que ese infame de Sasori no se acercara nunca más a la pelirrosa.

_SU pelirrosa_

- **toma, no es bueno que llores en frente de tu hijo, lo lastimas mas de lo que crees**–ofreció enseguida el azabache quien le paso un pañuelo a la Haruno quien acepto de inmediato secándose las mejillas y los ojos-

- **gracias**–agradeció devolviendo el pañuelo una vez cumplio su objetivo, de igual forma, el Uchiha le estiro la mano ayudándole a colocarse de pie-

- _**tenia cabello rojo… él era el padre de Satoshi**_-pensó con algo de duda el Uchiha, si, tenía una mezcla de rasgos muy particular, pero el niño no se parecia mucho físicamente a al pelirrojo ni siquiera lo hacía mucho a su madre, solo por el cabello se deducia, pero los ojos, esos ojos negros no eran tan comunes como se pensaba-

_Sus mismos ojos negros era lo que ese niño tenía _

- **perdón… pero aun tengo hambre**–sonrió de forma nerviosa el pequeño pelirrojo tomándose el estomago al tiempo de que ahora no solo el de él sono, sino que tanto el del azabache y la pelirrosa lo hicieron, así soltando los tres una leve risilla-

- **está bien, vamos a comer algo**–sonrio algo más tranquia la pelirrosa tomando la mano del pequeño quien sonreía con gratitud porque no le negaran el alimento-

- **¡Qué bien! Muero de hambre**–expreso divertido, incluso ya tenia su menu pensado en la mente, no era de platos caros asi que con algo que tuviera arroz le bastaba-

- _**ese es el cariño de mamá, calido y tierno**_-sonrio de medio lado el azabache quien miraba a la madre pelirrosa y el pequeño pelirrojo con una tenua sonrisa sincera en su rostro-

- **pero… ¡Sin correr!**–le regaño severamente colocando una de sus mejores caras asesinas, incluso el diablo se asustaría de su cara de maniaca, tanto fue el miedo que el pequeño solo asintió varias veces con la frente sombreada de azul-

- _**si… tierno como una serpiente**_ –penso sarcastico el Uchiha, bueno, de alguna parte tenía que haber aprendido el pequeño a colocar caras de maniaco sicopata, ¿no?-

OoOoOoO

Despues de ir a comer, ya se hacía bastante tarde, era invierno por lo que oscurecía algo más temprano. El frio se sentia, ambos iban ya abrigados con chaquetas al igual que el pequeño, realmente le envidiaban, de niño no se siente frio puesto que tienes tanta energia que al moverte te mantienes caliente.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, Satoshi corriendo y saltando como cualquier niño, subiéndose a cada cosa que podía, desde escalones hasta rocas que se encontraban por alli. Ella lo veía fascinada y Sasuke iba pensativo, de vez en cuando veia a Satoshi, aunque la mayor parte de su atención se la llevaba Sakura a quien veía de reojo disimuladamente, o se ponia a pensar en alguien _"relacionado"_a Sakura, aquel pelirrojo que se presento como...

_**"Sasori No Akanusa, el novio de Sakurita"**_

- _**Sakura… ¿realmente él es el padre de Satoshi?... ¿realmente él te importa tanto como para llorar y sufrir por ese sujeto?.. y sobre todo… ¿Por qué me importa tanto?, reaccione a defenderla, como hombre no me gusta ver como golpean a las mujeres, pero no lo hice solo por eso, me preocupo, realmente me preocupo, quería proteger a Sakura y a Satoshi… no… no quería protegerlos, sin saber porque siento la necesidad de hacerlo, pero… ¿Por qué?**_-pensaba para si mismo el Uchiha, cada vez tenía más preguntas pero las respuestas no las encontraba en ningún lado, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus dudas esos días, el día del accidente estaba decidido a hablar con la pelirrosa, pero la ocasión no se había dado, seguía confuso al recordar el parque de diversiones, pero no se animaba aun a interrumpir aquel grato momento en que los tres estaban tan cómodos-

- **¿sucede algo Satoshi?**–Escucho la pregunta de la pelirrosa al tiempo que ambos dejaban de caminar y miraron al pequeño pelirrojo quien se quedo quieto mirando al cielo distraidamente-

- **agua**–dijo a modo pensativo el pequeño pelirrojo quien miraba las nubes negras en el cielo-

- **¿quieres agua?**–Pregunto el azabache al momento de que Satoshi se llevo una mano a la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el cielo-

- **no, digo que va a comenzar a llover**–menciono el pequeño quien se quedo inmovil en medio de la calle dejando a los dos adultos marcando ocupado con su afirmacion-

De la nada y como le pequeño lo dijo, comienza a caer agua lluvia del cielo como si fuera el diluvio. Todos quienes transitaban en la calle corrian bajo techos o entaban a alguna tienda para resguardarse de la lluvia, y otros más afortunados, sacaban sus paraguas, entre estos afortunados, no estaban nuestros amigos. Antes de mojarse mas el Uchiha tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y comenzó a correr bajo el techo cercano que tenia una tienda que estaba cerrada, ambos seguidos del pequeño pelirrojo quien se resguardando con ellos. Ambos veian la lluvia soltando un enorme suspiro, ya se hacían a la idea de tener que quedarse alli un buen rato, cosa que no era muy alentadora, solo el Satoshi estaba feliz y alegre por la lluvia, tanto asi que salio del techo para jugar bajo la lluvia pisando cada posa que se pudiera encontrar.

- **¡Satoshi ven que te vas a resfriar!**–Llamo la pelirrosa colocando solo su mano izquierda alrededor de su boca para que el pequeño le escuchara, pero se coloreo de azul al igual que el azabache al ver la tétrica mirada que el pelirrojo puso cuando miro a ambos-

- **sus manos**–susurro con la voz mas tetrica que encontro, ya era un reflejo condicionado en el-

- **¿Qué?**–Preguntaron ambos adultos quienes no le escucharon ya que el sonido de la lluvia desvió la voz del pequeño sin que pudieran entenderle nada-

- **sus manos**–volvió a repetir con su voz mas tetrica solo que mas fuerte dejando ver su sonrisa sicópata y ocultando sus ojos bajo el fleco de su cabello el cual estaba mojado por la lluvia-

- **nuestras manos** –repitieron ambos sin procesar de primer momento, pero al instante ambos miraron sus manos dándose cuenta de que efectivamente las tenian tomadas, desde el momento que el Uchiha tomo la mano de la pelirrosa jalandola hasta debajo del techo donde se resguardaban que no se habían soltado las manos- **l-lo siento**–tartamudearon ambos soltándose las manos lo mas rápido que podían y distanciándose lo que mas pudieron, la pelirrosa porque estaba demás totalmente sonrojada y quería ocultar su sonrojo, pero en cambio Sasuke solo con un leve y apenas perceptible rubor, imitando el acto de la pelirrosa y escondiendo su vista de los ojos verdes de la chica-

- _**ahora que recuerdo… ¡Satoshi es en extremo celoso!**_-recordo el azabache al momento de mirar al niño quien seguía con la mirada baja y una sonrisa de medio lado, cosa que lo hizo pasar saliva con dificultad al pensar en las terribles, dolorosas o humillantes cosas que a partir de ese momento le haría vivir el pequeño-

- **Sa-Satoshi… hijo… n-no fue a propósito… ¿sabes?**–hablo de forma sumamente nerviosa la pelirrosa, sabía que ese niño no le haria nada a ella, pero se desquitaria con el azabache, ella también notaba los muy obvios celos del pequeño para con ella-

- **saben algo… se veían muy lindos juntos**–sonrio al momento de levantar la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa y ojos totalmente brillantes, sin intencion alguna de engaño o sarcasmo, eran palabras dichas por unos ojos totalmente sinceros-

- **¿Cómo?**–preguntaron ambos adultos asombraros, mirandose entre si y luego mirando al pequeño sin que este cambiara su expresión en ningun momento-

- **que se veían muy lindos juntos, tomados de la mano**–explico el niño aun sonriendo, esa cálida e inocente sonrisa que un niño tiene al ver a las personas que mas quiere, esa misma sonrisa que ahora le dirigía no solo a la pelirrosa, sino que al azabache-

- **Satoshi…**-susurro asombrada la pelirrosa no creyendo las palabras del niño, usualmente quien se atreviera a tocarla, ese niño le haría la vida imposible-

Miro al azabache al mismo tiempo que este le miro a ella. Los ojos de ambos chocaron al momento de que sonrojaron levemente otra vez y por un instante. El azabache sonrió de medio lado, jugaría a intentar quemarse, no perdía nada ya en ese momento con hacerlo.

Igual que durante los concursos de la escuela, que en aquel parque de diversiones y en algunos de sus sueños, tomo el mentón de la pelirrosa y se acerco a su rostro posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

No había más que un casto beso, no eran unos exhibicionistas ni querían perturbar mas la mente de ese niño que sabían les veía, mas aun asi la pelirrosa tambien cerro los ojos correspondiendo el beso del azabache, solo por un instante, dejandose llevar por los latidos de su corazon.

Al separarse, se sonrojo a más no poder, pero luego miro nerviosa al pequeño pelirrojo y asombrada de ver lo que veía, pues el niño aun les miraba con esa enorme sonrisa, esa que siempre solo le dedicado a ella. Sintio el brazo del Uchiha pasar por sus hombros y abrazarla atrayéndola hasta el, sin que en ningún momento, el pequeño dejara de mirarlos con esos brillantes ojos de felicidad.

- **hacen linda pareja**–hablo sonriente el pequeño, muy maduro para su edad-

El sabía que su madre, desde hace algún tiempo, sentía algo por ese hombre aun cuando ella misma no lo supiera, no era tonto, conocía a la pelirrosa desde siempre y sabia muy bien su actuar con los hombres, actuar que era mucho más cercano con el azabache. Deseaba verla feliz, sonriente, deseaba ver sus ojos brillar de amor como alguna vez brillaron por Sasori y como ahora vio que volvían a brillar por ese hombre, por Sasuke. Solo queria que no estuviera sola, haría cualquier sacrificio por ello, cualquiera que fuese, aun si… debia nuevamente marcharse para que ambos fueran felices.

_**Si quieres… deja ir…**_

- _**Satoshi…**_-pensó más que asombrado el azabache, notando como la mirada del pequeño que en un momento estaba encendida de inocente felicidad mirandoles a ambos, en un segundo dejo de brillar cuando bajo levemente el rostro-

No duro demasiado, el mismo niño no era tonto, solo se dio vuelta para nuevamente comenzar a chapotear en las posas, pero su mente guardaria ese momento para siempre. No entendía porque reacciono así luego de que el mismo los incito a ambos a acercarse, veia los ojos de la pelirrosa los cuales brillaban de alegría acurrucándose en su pecho y mirando al pequeño.

_Él tampoco era tonto…_

No tardo en averiguar la razón…

_**"yo sé que Sasori y mamá se separaron por mi culpa"**_

Esa frase era la clave de todo, desde los constantes celos y sobreprotección del pequeño hacia la pelirrosa hasta él hecho de que el pequeño no quisiera causar más problemas. Tenía la vaga idea del pasado de ellos dos, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que paso, pero con lo que sabía le bastaba y le sobraba para saber y entender lo que sentía por ese par, el resto, cada detalle lo dejaría para más adelante, solos se delatarían sin que tuviera que presionarlos, solo el tiempo le daría las respuestas que quería así como ahora sabia las razones del porque se había apegado tanto a ellos dos.

Su constante concentración en cada movimiento de la pelirrosa

La razón del porque disfrutaba tanto la compañía de ese niño

El porqué no le gustara verlos sufrir, ni a ella ni a ese niño

_Los amaba, a ambos, si, ese era el motivo de todo_

- _**no dejare que sufras solo Satoshi, ni dejare que vuelvas a llorar por nada Sakura, yo los voy a cuidar, yo los voy a proteger, no los dejare solos**_-pensó decidido el azabache quien abrazo mas ligeramente a la pelirrosa contra él mientras ambos seguian mirando jugar al pequeño pelirrojo-

_Ellos se habían vuelto lo único más importante y valioso que le quedaba a él en la vida_


	14. Dos de tres

A pesar de hacer frio, el ambiente era muy calido, los globos y demas abundaban dentro de esa mansión, esa que hace demaciado no tenia vida, esa que hace mucho no veía dentro de sí a un niño, esa, la mansión mas grande que algunos de ellos se pudieran imaginar, mas lujosa y hermosa que la de muchos de ellos, esa era la casa/mansion de Sasuke Uchiha, y el motivo de tan alegre espectáculo era muy simple.

- **¡Feliz cumpleaños Satoshi!** –se escucho que todos decian al mismo tiempo cuando el pequeño miraba justo las 10 velas encima de un gran pastel-

Un cumpleaños, y no cualquiera, era el cumpleaños de ese pequeño travieso de cabello rojo. No acostumbraba a hacer nada para sus cumpleaños, de hecho esa ni siquiera era la fecha con la que celebraba su cumpleaños ya que habia sido durante la semana en que estuvo en cama y la pelirrosa hospitalizada, pero este año era especial pues "tío Sasuke" no lo dejo pasar desapercibido, él mismo dijo que lo harian en su "casa" la cual era una enorme mansión con muchos lugares donde se acondiciono para que jugaran, tambien junto a su madre organizaron toda la fiesta, invitando a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de escuela.

Estaba absolutamente feliz, jamás penso en ver aquella imagen, a su madre sentada a su lado, al azabache a su otro lado y frente a él muchas personas deseandole felices 10 años de su corta y algo sufrida vida, jamás penso encontrar tanta gente que le quisiera.

- **¡Gracias!** –Agradecio el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos negros brillaban aun más por el reflejo de las velas encendidas-

- **¡pide los tres deseos!** –gritaron casi todos los niños al mismo tiempo cuando el pequeño sonrió de medio lado con una mano en su barbilla y expresion pensativa-

- _**¿Qué podría pedir?, pediria que Minato madurara de una vez por todas, pero eso seria demasiado, los milagros no existen y no pedire un deseo en vano, asi que solo deseare que aprenda matemáticas**_ -pensó su primer deseo el pequeño mirando malevolamente a su amigo quien quedo con una gota anime en la cabeza-

- _**tengo el presentimiento de que su primer deseo no me agradara nada**_ -paso saliva con dificultad el pequeño rubio al ver la sonrisa de medio lado tetrica de su amigo la cual se acentuaba con la luz de las velas sobre su palido rostro-

- _**también deseo…**_ -cerró los ojos un momento el pequeño, se notaba que realmente ese deseo quería que se volviera realidad-

_Se concentro en su segundo deseo, pidiendo aquello con todas sus fuerzas, si, ese deseo era una de las cosas que mas quería en el mundo._

_De hecho lo que mas queria en él mundo_

- **vamos, que sino las velas se van a derretir sobre el pastel** –animo su madre al pequeño al ver que demoraba en pedir lo que queria, no tenia idea de cuales eran los pensamientos de su hijo pero sabía que si él mismo se esforzaba todo cumpliria-

_Destino muchas veces ayuda a quienes mas se lo piden_

- **tranquila mamá, solo me falta uno** –menciono el pequeño quien miro sonriente las velas tomando aire- _**mi último deseo es… **_-termino de pensar al momento de soplar y apagar cada vela con una enorme sonrisa-

Los aplausos de todos comenzaron a escucharse dando felicidades al pequeño por sus recién cumplidos 10 años de vida, esos 10 años que nadie sabia cuanto habia sonreido, llorado, sufrido y amado, 10 años que paa cualquiera de ellos quiza serian una eternidad pero que aun así el valoraba cada segundo como el mas hermoso tesoro por todas las experiencias que la vida le permitió vivir para poder apreciar con mas intencidad las mejores cosas que le habia entregado.

Sus amigos

Su escuela

Su madre

Y ahora… su _"Tío Sasuke"_

La tarde pasaba algo rapida, puesto que en el invierno oscurece mas pronto, aun así había mucha gente, no siempre se tiene la suerte de ser invitado a la mansion del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los empresarios más ricos del pais.

En diversas mesas estaban muchos adultos conversando, algunos bebiendo algunas copas y comiendo, todos muy alegres sentados en su mayoria, en familia, mientras algunos niños jugaban y otros acompañaban a sus padres en la cena.

- **¡aprende a comer!** –se quejo el pequeño pelirrojo golpeando en la cabeza a su amigo, era tan cerdo que llegaba a ser desagradable al punto que le quito el apetito-

- **¡Siempre me golpeas!** –critico el ojiperla rubio sobandose la cabeza y con el rostro todo lleno de ramen, no solo porque su cabeza cayo dentro de su plato si no porque el mismo antes ya estaba todo sucio por comer aceleradamente-

- **conozco la sensación hijo, por fin alguien me entiende** –dijo con ojos de cachorro y ojos de felicidad y orgullo el rubio quien miraba a su pequeño como quien padre mira a su hijo crecer, y este le dedico la misma mirada-

- **padre…** -hablo el pequeño rubio con el mismo melodrama del rubio mayor y extendiendo los brazos con sus ojos de cachorro sumado a su enorme puchero-

- **hijo mío…** -siguió con el drama el padre de este sacandole una gota en la cabeza a todos quienes miraban como si esos dos estuvieran locos-

- **¡papi!** –grito el pequeño lanzandose a los brazos del Uzumaki, ahora si todos veian lo loco que estaban ambos- **¡Ahora entiendo lo sufrida que es tu vida!** –afirmo el pequeño quien comenzó a llorar con cascaditas tipo anime de de sus ojos con dramatismo absoluto-

- _**están igual de locos**_ -pensaron tanto el pequeño pelirrojo como el azabache Uchiha mirando con ojos asesinos a esos rubios en lo que ni siquiera se dignaron a sentir sus instintos asesinos para con ellos-

- **es nuestro destino hijo, tener amigos temes que nos golpean es parte de nosotros, asúmelo, tómalo con madures y responsabilidad** –expreso el rubio mayor con un puño alzado y ojos de orgullo sin dejar de llorar dramatico haciendo a su hijo asentir con entendimiento-

- **si padre, hare lo tomare como tu digas** –afirmo el pequeño colocandose en la misma posision de desision que su padre-

- **¡Mi pequeño crece tan rapido! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!** –Comenzó a llorar el Uzumaki abrazando a su hijo con dramatico llanto al igual que el pequeño cuando también abrazo a su padre-

- **¡Están igual de tarados!** –Gritaron el Uchiha y el pequeño pelirrojo golpeando cada uno a su amigo y tirándolos al suelo, como efecto, con mesa y todo se callo encima de estos bajo la vista y carcajadas de todos-

- **¡Mi ramen! ¡NO!** –Gritaron ambos rubios mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos lo que pudo ser su cena ahora tirado en el suelo-

- **¡Minato tu comes mas ramen de lo que yo he dormido en mi vida!** –se quejo le pequeño pelirrojo apuntando a su amigo con ojos asesinos, misma mirada que el rubio ojiperla le lanzo al pelirrojo-

- **¡Uno duerme aproximadamente un tercio de su vida en cambio para un niño de 10 años que come cuatro veces al dia el tiempo que ocupa para ello es de apenas un octavo!** –se excuso el pequeño rubio dejando a todos marcando ocupado por lo que dijo, es más, todos retrocedieron tres pasos de donde el rubio se entraba mientras le miraban con cara de bicho raro-

- **¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Minato?** –pregunto cierto chico de cabello café, este mayor que ambos niños por un año, pero inteligente como un adulto, o mejor dicho como su padre, digno hijo de Shikamaru Nara-

- **¿a qué te refieres?** –Pregunto el pequeño Uzumaki quien sintio luego escucho el grito feliz del pequeño pelirrojo quien salto feliz y celebraba como si estuviera loco-

- **¡El primero de mis deseos se hizo realidad! ¡Minato aprendio matematicas!** –Grito Satoshi haciendo que todos soltaran una tremenda carcajada por su afirmacion, mientras que el pequeño Uzumaki era rodeado por una deprimente aura al ser él justamente el centro de toda la risa-

- **te entiendo hijo, te entiendo** –consolo el padre rubio al pequeño tomandole los hombros con entendimiento-

- **pero mis deseos porque Naruto se vuelva inteligente no han sido escuchados** –expreso con un tic nervioso el Uchiha haciendo que todas las personas rieran aun mas a su alrededor y que ahora ambos rubios fueran rodeados por la misma deprimente aura-

OoOoOoO

Ya se hacia tarde, quedaban apenas la mitad de todos los invitados que habian asistido, muchos se retiraban ya cuando sus niños tenian un accidente, se dormian o simplemente tenían que hacer otra cosa y retirarse. El cielo estaba bastante rojiso, los pequeños jugaban a la escondida, nadie sabía dónde estaba cada uno para darle más realismo al juego.

En cierta terraza que daba al patio estaba la pelirrosa contemplando el gran patio de aquella enorme mansión, jamás pensó que existiria un lugar asi en aquella cuidad, no contaba con que la gente de más dinero cuidaría de tal forma la naturaleza. Habian grandes arbustos de rosas, muchos árboles y en medio un estanque tipo piscina, muchos lugares para tomar sombra, también una pequeña terraza al aire libre donde un techito daba sombra y bajo este una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, un lugar perfecto para comer en las tardes.

Cerró los ojos un solo instante, si, habia una cosa que ella podia decir que conocia de la gente de dinero, solo un inocente pero vago recuerdo…

_Estaban cerca del agua, no lo recordaba con claridad, solo escuchaba el leve sonido de ella fluyendo. Estaba bajo la sombra de un arbol, eso si lo recordaba bien, recordaba también el pasto en que estaba sentada, asi como el lapiz y el papel que tenía en las manos._

_¿Cuántos años habrá tenido?_

_No demasiados…_

_Intentaba dibujar aquel árbol que tenia en frente de ella, con aquellas tonalidades de rosa en la copa y las raíces de aquel viejo arbol donde alguna vez se sento. A su lado estaba ella, de cabellos tan platas como los de su tio, pero ojos tan verdes como los de ella. Esa mujer, apodada la flor de más hermosa por muchos, delicada y femenina, ademas de inteligente, según recordaba, una sonrisa perfecta, la recordaba con claridad, era ella._

_Su madre_

_- __**no me queda bien**__ –su propia voz de una pequeña niña salio a relucir en sus recuerdos, vagos pero hermosos, en ese momento cuando miro a su madre ella se agacho a su altura mirando sonriente el dibujo que ella hacia, era el dibujo de una niña, pero a su madre siempre le gustaron-_

_- __**te está quedando muy bien, el arbol de cerezo es siempre lo que mejor te sale hija**__ –sonrió amable, como siempre la recordaba y extrañaba, esa hermosa sonrisa que solo una madre le da a un hijo-_

_- __**son mis favoritos, a ti te gustan las rosas, ¿verdad madre?**__ –pregunto ella de pequeña mirando con inocencia a su madre al momento que ella sonrio gentil nuevamente y acaricio una flor que crecía en un arbusto cercano-_

_- __**todas ellas me gustan, pero hay una que es mi favorita, la flor mas hermosa que he cultivado en alguna ocasión**__ –comento su madre con ojos gentiles y amables mirando a la pequeña quien dejo su dibujo en el suelo y se paro emocionada frente a su madre para poder mirarla mejor-_

_- __**¡¿Cuál es?**__ –Pregunto ella emocionada, pero luego sintio como la levantaban del suelo y la sentaban sobre algo extraño dejando caer sus piernas al costado de una cabeza, reconoció al instante que era en los hombros de alguien que la habian sentado-_

_- __**las flores favoritas de tu madre son los cerezos**__ –contesto aquel hombre que le tenía en brazos con una gran sonrisa, enseguida se dio vuelta para que la pequeña alcansara las ramas bajas de uno de esos árboles y sacara una de esas flores-_

_- __**pero mi mamá dijo que habia una en especial que ella habia cultivado, que esa era su favorita**__ –dijo sin entender nada la pequeña mirando la flor de cerezo que tenia en sus manos, esa era su favorita-_

_- __**mi flor favorita se llama Sakura**__ –sonrio su madre quien en ese momento tomo las dos manos de su pequeña quien aun era alzada por su padre, pudiendo solo distinguir los cabellos rojos de este-_

_- __**ese es mi nombre**__ –susurro ella sin entender nada de lo que sus padres decian, escuchando la risa divertida de ambos-_

_- __**tú eres la flor de la que tu madre habla, tu eres nuestra flor favorita Sakura**__ –afirmo su padre con tono adorable a la pequeña bajandola de sus hombros y dejandola de pie libre para que les mirara, así pudo ella distinguir los tambien verdes ojos de su padre-_

_- __**aunque por ahora eres un pequeño boton que crecera un dia, eres la flor de nuestro amor, la favorita de todas mis flores, y cuando florescas seras la mas fuerte, inteligente y hermosa de todas las flores que aquí te rodean**__ –sonrio su madre dando una vuelta sobre si misma con los brazos extendidos dándole énfasis a su alrededor-_

_- __**te pusimos Sakura porque al igual que las flores de cerezo en boton, floreceras y serás una hermosa flor, delicada y apresiada por muchos, esa eres tu, mi pequeño boton de cerezo hija de la más hermosa de las flores, Sakura hija de Hana**__ –sonrio el padre de esta sonriéndole igual que su madre mientras la abrazaba por detrás de los hombros y le miraban con plena felicidad-_

- **¿te gusta la vista?** –Pregunto al momento de que ella salió de su tan hermoso recuerdo, uno de los pocos que tenia y conservaba con tanto cariño-

- **si… me recuerda muchas cosas cuando veo las hermosas flores** –sonrió con cierta melancolia la pelirrosa sin dejar de mirar aquellos arboles de cerezo que ella siempre gusto tanto-

Ahora ella ya habia crecido, dejo de ser un botón de cerezo para crecer y ser la hermosa flor que sus padres habian querido que fuese alguna vez, pero como toda hermosa flor, ella se marchito, siendo su pequeño pelirrojo lo único que la daba algo de luz a aquella marchita flor, impidiendo que muriera por falta de agua y cariño, él era como aquel suelo de hierva fertil que nutre a las hermosas flores.

Sus padres debían estar espantados de ella por lo que ahora era, pero no queria mas problemas, solo una simple vida, con sus nuevos amigos y su pequeño, eso no era mucho, podia hacerlo, el trabajo diario y la sonrisa de ese niño le daba fuerzas para no marchitarse y poco a poco tomar color en sus pétalos.

_La flor que se marchita vuelve a crecer y florecer… Con algo de paciencia y cariño_

- **pero ni aun así, esas flores se comparan a la flor mas hermosa que hace un tiempo me encontré de casualidad** –expreso el azabache mirando tambien a su propio jardin, ese que por muchos años paso vacio y que ahora veia lleno de vida con la gente que llego a celebrar el cumpleaños de su pequeño amiguito-

- **debe ser una flor muy rara y hermosa para que te fijaras en ella** –sonrio con algo de tristeza la pelirrosa, melancolía, sabia de sobra que cuando un hombre hablaba asi era de una mujer, quiza ella por ser muy cercana al Uchiha en ese ultimo tiempo le contaba eso con confianza-

- **si, es la flor más hermosa que me pude encontrar** –sonrio de medio lado de forma ironica, jamas se espero que esa flor, inteligente, hermosa y delicada no fuera solo una flor, sino que fuera una mujer- **el cerezo siempre fue mi flor favorita y ahora lo confirmo** –volvio a hablar sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro-

Abrio los ojos con asombro, no era tonta, sabia de sobra lo que queria decir.

_Sakura… Flor de cerezo_

Hablaba de ella en ese momento, no podía ser real ¿o si?

- **si Sakura, hablo de ti** –volvió su rostro alejando su vista del jardin para poder ver el rostro asombrado de la pelirrosa, supuso que estaria asi cuando no obtuvo respuesta de ella, claro, no se esperaba otra reacción mas de la pelirrosa-

- **yo no puedo aceptarlo Sasuke, tengo un pequeño a quien cuidar, tu mereces algo mucho mejor** –expreso algo desolada la pelirrosa, se moria de ganas de decir que si, llorar de emoción como una adolecente abrazada por su principe azul, pero algo habia aprendido en todos esos duros años-

_Que los cuentos con finales felices no existian_

_Que los príncipes azules se habian extinguido hace mucho_

_Que ya no era una adolecente para andar llorando por chicos_

_Que tenía un pequeño, una responsabilidad que sabia ningun hombre aceptaria tan facilmente_

_Y que amaba a Sasuke mas alla de lo que podia corresponderle_

Él se merecía algo mucho mejor que ella, una chica perfecta en todo sentido, de buena familia, ella apenas era una de sus empleadas.

_**Si quieres… deja ir**_

- **no quiero a otra, te quiero a ti** –escucho la voz del Uchiha al momento de que este la arrincono contra la baranda de la terraza mirandola directamente a los ojos donde sabia que podría ver la sinceridad más absoluta de esa chica- **se que quiza ames aun a ese patan que se hace llamar Sasori, no puedo negarte esos sentimientos, pero al menos dejame intentarlo, déjame ganarme en pleno tu corazón, Sakura** –dijo al momento de que pudo obserbar unas lagrimas salir de los ojos de la pelirrosa, no sabia si eran frustracion, miedo o felicidad, no entendia del todo la expresión de la pelirrosa-

_O quizá si y tenia todo eso mezclado, cosa que lo dificultaba aun mas_

Se sentía frustrada, de verdad deseaba decirle que si al azabache, deseaba con todas su alma y fuerzas el corresponderle, sus sentimientos por el sobrepasaban lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por Sasori, sabía que si alguna vez iba a olvidar a ese pelirrojo, si alguna vez alguien podría hacerla olvidar y hacerla completamente feliz, esa persona solo era una, el mismisimo Sasuke Uchiha

Tenía miedo, miedo de otra vez enamorarse, de nuevamente ilucionarse y terminara todo mal como antes paso con el mismo pelirrojo, no deseaba sufrir nuevamente, es mas, si pasara esta vez, dudaba reponerse porque sus sentimientos por el Uchiha ya eran muy fuertes.

Y estaba feliz, porque por un misero instante se sintio lo suficientemente especial como para haberse ganado de forma tan sincera el corazon de un hombre como el que tenia al frente de ella.

- **Satoshi** –susurro ella desviando la mirada al recordar a su pequeño, no lo dejaria, no ahora, por nadie, ni por el mismisimo Sasuke Uchiha, asi tuviera que llorar toda la vida por él, no dejaría a su pequeño, la única luz que siempre le dio la vida-

- **los amo a ambos, a ti y a Satoshi** –expreso el Uchiha tomando con una mano el mentón de la pelirrosa para que nuevamente le mirara a los ojos, pero su expresion de duda apareció nuevamente, ya había llegado hasta allí, con el dolor de su ego y como todo buen Uchiha, terminaría lo que empezó- **no se que habra pasado antes, pero yo jamas dejare que lo pasen de nuevo, voy a protegerles, a cuidarles, a ambos, porque ahora ambos son lo único mas importante para mi… te amo Sakura** –confeso por fin al momento de que la pelirrosa, con el rostro todo sonrojado y bañado en lagrimas sonrio de la forma mas tierna que alguna vez pudo haberla visto sonreír-

No tenia duda de ese hombre, mas que las palabras fueron las acciones, desde el momento en que choco con el pequeño en el aeropuerto y le hablo casi como un padre, desde el momento en que le salvo en la piscina de la casa del rubio Uzumaki, desde el mismo momento en que se ofreció a jugar futbol por él en la escuela en representacion de un padre, cuando les acompaño al parque de diversiones, cuando se hizo cargo de él toda una semana estando ella hospitalizada, ayudándole a estudiar en ese mismo lapso y ver lo feliz que ese niño era con él.

Defendiéndoles de Sasori en ese encuentro tan marcado, arriesgandose a ser golpeado solo por ellos al protegerles como ahora decia que lo haria, con ambos. Y por ultimo habiéndole dado el mejor de los regalos a su pequeño pelirrojo, el celebrar su cumpleaños número 10 en su casa todo a cuenta de él sin reproche alguno.

Si, el también quería a ese pequeño que al parecer le alumbro la vida tanto como se la alumbraba a ella…

- **yo también te amo** –respondio ella con la más grande de las sonrisas en el rostro al momento que el azabache se separaba de ella tomando una de sus manos con toda la delicadesa del mundo-

- **esto sonara muy de adolecentes, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?** –Pregunto con la misma sonrisa de medio lado el Uchiha a sabiendas de la respuesta-

- **quiero ser tu novia** –respondio ella con toda la personalidad del mundo y un enorme pero tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, sabia que con ello el ego del Uchiha se inflaria aun mas alla de esa galaxia, pero no importaba, era feliz-

Tras de ellos sintió un aplauso, el cual era de nada menos que su amigo ojiperla de Osaka quien asistió a ese evento por invitacion del pequeño pelirrojo quien invito al hijo de este. Aplaudía muy despacio y con arrogancia en el rostro. A su lado estaba el rubio Uzumaki petrificado, sacándoles una gota anime a todos quienes estaban presentes.

- **hasta que lo conseguiste Sasuke** –sonrio de medi lado el ojiperla quien miraba con alegría sonriendo a su propio estilo arrogante y de medio lado a su amigo de la infancia-

- **¡Seré padrino de bodas!** –grito emocionado el rubio haciendo que todos los invitados que quedaban desviaran sus miradas hasta la parejita quienes se sonrojaron al máximo cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir por lo dicho por el rubio-

- **¡Idiota apenas si somos novios!** –Reclamo el Uchiha golpeando en la cabeza al Uzumaki quien no le importo nada, seguia sonriendo con diversion absoluta, mejor dicho, alegria absoluta-

El enojo de su amigo era la mejor muestra de que si le importaban sus palabras. Conocía a su amigo, supo desde hacía un tiempo del sentimiento que nacio en él y se alimentaba dia a día con la pelirrosa a su lado cuando veia sus ojos brillar junto al pequeño pelirrojo. Estaba por lo demás feliz, Sasuke ya había sufrido mucho la soledad, y veia la oportunidad perfecta para que la pelirrosa llenara ese vacío sentimiento que él tenía en su corazón, asi como el pequeño llenara ese vacío que su hijo hizo cuando se le fue arrebatado.

_Pero no importa que tan feliz estuviera, igual lo joderia un rato_

- **¡eso no importa! ¡Te conosco demaciado pervertido teme!** –Grito con absoluta felicidad el rubio quien recibió otro golpe, este le dejo ojos de espiral y a un azabache sonrojado al maximo-

- **¡Maldito Urusantokashi!** –grito enfurecido el azabache, tomando el cuerpo de su amigo y zamarreándolo, si quería joderlo él sabia que las concecuencias eran graves-

- **¡El segundo de mis deseos se cumplio!** –escucharon todos el grito del pequeño pelirrojo, nadie sabía de dónde provino así todos comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada-

La cabeza del pequeño aparecio de un jarron que estaba justo al lado de la pelirrosa, donde antes también estaba el azabache. El jarron era grande, un niño agachado cabria alli, y claro, se suponía que tenia flores, por ello el cabello del pequeño habia tierra y en su cabeza unas tres flores haciendo el efecto de que lo usaba de sombrero o poco menos que crecian de su cabeza.

- **¡¿Satoshi qué haces allí?**–pregunto asombrada y por lo demas avergonzada la pelirrosa, si ese chico estaba allí habría escuchado toda la conversacion de ambos, de ella y del Uchiha-

- **jugábamos a las escondidas y este es mi mejor escondite** –sonrio divertido el pequeño pelirrojo quien enseguida salió del jarron sacudiendose la tierra dejando a todos con una enorme gota anime- **por cierto Taro, esta no cuenta, no me encontraste yo sali solo** –advirtió el pequeño mirando a su amigo ojiperla quien bufo con algo de molestia al ser descubiertas sus intenciones de pillarlo-

- **debo admitir que es un buen escondite** –reconocio el rubio Uzumaki quien miraba asombrado la capacidad de pensar del pequeño pelirrojo, ni siquiera el habria pensado en ese escondite-

-** eso no importa, ¡Se cumplio el segundo de mis deseos!** –Grito emocionado el pequeño pelirrojo volviendo a asombrar a todos, claro que las expresiones de duda abundaron al momento-

- **¿Qué deseo?** –pregunto la pelirrosa al pequeño agachandose a su altura con la misma expresión de duda que todos-

- **pues mi primer deseo fue que Minato aprendiera matematicas y se cumplió** –expreso con orgullo el pelirrojo haciendo a todos volver a reir y al pequeño Uzumaki rubio mirarle asesinamente- **en segundo lugar, pedi que tio Sasuke fuera mi nuevo papá** –confeso el chico haciendo a todos asombrarse por sus palabras-

Todos se asombraron por sus palabras, si, tenia razon, sin duda el segundo de sus deseos se cumplió en tiempo record. Todos reian mientras aplaudian mirando al pelirrojo como si un adivino fuera, no podía ser tanta la coincidencia de que sus deseos se cumplieran asi nada mas, él ayudo mucho con su deseo a esos dos, les faltaba sin duda el pequeño empujoncito que él les había dado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- **¿pu-puedo preguntar cual fue tu… tercer deseo?** –pregunto a parte de nerviosa, sonrojada la madre del pequeño quien se llevo una mano a la cabeza en forma nerviosa, se asustaba de tan solo pensar en lo que el pequeño habia deseado, cada idea que se venia a la cabeza era más descabellada que la anterior-

- **dudo que se cumpla aun mi deseo por si quieres cumplirlo en una noche, pero pedí un hermanito** –menciono nervioso el pequeño rascandose la cabeza y dejando a todos los adultos con ojos de platos y sus rostros rojos por el peculiar deseo que pidio-

_Silencio…_

- **si quieres un hermano entonces escribele a la cigüeña, solo ten cuidado que tu mamá no se lo coma en la cena como paso con Hiroki** –sonrio de oreja a oreja el pequeño rubio despreocupado de la vida teniendo sus dos manos en la nuca-

Las risas se volvieron aun mas descomunales, sin duda esos niños tenian del año que les pidieran, eran todo un caso, jamas se aburririan con ellos. En cambio el pequeño pelirrojo tenía un aura oscura maniaca dirigida al despreocupado rubio quien ni cuenta se dio cuando el pelirrojo le golpeo en la cabeza dejando tirado donde antes su padre estaba, en las mismas condiciones que él antes estaba, con los ojos de espiral.

- **¡Lee un libro de biologia inutil!** –grito el pequeño imitando el anterior acto del Uchiha y zamarreando a su amigo rubio con sus ojos asesinos posados en el pequeño rubio inconsciente, así las risas de todos se intencificaban hasta un rango en que ya las personas no podian respirar bien-

- **Naruto, ¿se puede saber que mentira le dijieron tu y mi prima a Minato?** –pregunto con una gota en la cabeza el Hyuuga primo al Uzumaki quien sonreia nervioso ante la pregunta-

- **fue Minato quien queria un hermanito menor, asi que le dijimos que escribiera una carta a la cigüeña, luego cuando Hinata quedo embarazada le dijimos que la cigüeña lo trajo y que por error el bebe cayo al ramen que Hinata estaba comiendo y por ello quedo en la pansa de ella** –explico todo nervioso el rubio al momento que todos cayeron estilo anime por la falsa mentira que el pequeño rubio no escucho por estar inconciente por el golpe de su amiguito-

- **no creo que Minako se lo creyera** –comento con un tic nervioso el pequeño pelirrojo mirando a su rubia amiga quien estaba parada al lado de su madre, según él, ella era mucho más inteligente que su hermano y se confirmo cuando esta misma nego con la cabeza-

- **se que las ci-cigueñas no traen a los bebes, a mami… ni siquiera le gusta el ra-men** **y he lei-do libros de biología… para niños** –explico tímidamente la pequeña con el rostro sonrojado, al menos uno de los dos hijos del Uzumaki tenía cerebro, aunque todos lo adujieron a la herencia de su madre quien sonreia con el mismo sonrojo que su hija-

- **Naruto, Minato tiene 10 años, hazle juicio a Satoshi y que lea un libro de biología para niños como Minako por amor a Kami** –expreso con una mano en la cara, exasperado el Hyuuga al ver que su sobrino mayor era igualito de tarado que su padre-

Las risas siguieron, cada vez mas fuertes, en ellos incluidos todos, desde el Hyuuga, el Uchiha, hasta el Uzumaki, la Haruno y el pequeño Satoshi, todos reian por las ocurrencias de cada niño y además las ocurrencias de los propios padres, como fiel ejemplo de ello, el Uzumaki.

Sin importar que, el reia, reia con todo lo que su garganta de ahora 10 años daba. No importaba que quizá no hubiera nacido ese dia en el que siempre celebraba su cumpleaños, que quizá nació de una mujer que le avandono, no importaba que él de nacimiento tal vez tenía otro nombre, nada de eso en ese momento importaba.

Ahora tenía lo que más deseaba, una familia, donde tanto él como la pelirrosa y ahora el azabache eran parte, una familia de tres casi perfecta, él también notaba el amor que esos dos adultos se tenían y era feliz por haber encontrado tan maravillosas personas en su vida sin importar que no fueran su verdadera familia.

_Destino _

Ya varios de sus deseos se habian cumplido ¿Y quien sabe?, quiza, mas adelante, el tercero también llegase a hacerse realidad, no perdia la esperanza de ello, pero por el momento con lo que tenia le bastaba, despues de todo...

_Dos de tres no esta mal_


	15. Casi, casi

_Desabrochaba aquella blusa con desespero. Apenas vio abierto dos botones la hizo a un lado dejando descubierto el hombro de la pelirrosa y comenzó a lamer desde su cuello hasta su hombro mientras sus manos seguían la labor de desabrochar la blusa de esa mujer._

_No era todo, se excitaba a cada momento con solo tocarla, solo con sentir el roce de su cuerpo con el de ella era la gloria y eso que aun estaban con ropa, la cual pronto ya no les serviría y quedaría tirada en el suelo._

_Beso su boca nuevamente, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en ese rato. Las manos de esa pelirrosa se posaron en su pecho y le empujo levemente haciendo que él cayera de sentón en la cama que estaba tras ellos._

_Sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella misma se terminaba de desabrochar la blusa y muy sensualmente la dejaba caer por sus brazos. La observaba comiéndosela con la mirada, ahora solo aquel brazier de color negro cubría su busto, deseaba tocarlo, lamer sus pezones, morderlos con sus dientes hasta hacerla gemir su nombre._

_Intento alcanzar con sus manos el broche de aquel brazier pero frunció el ceño al sentir como la pelirrosa le tomaba las manos y las volvía hasta los costados de su cuerpo sonriendo burlona y negando luego con un dedo de su mano levantado._

_Vio un travieso brillo en los ojos de ella, quedo atónito, pero se asombro mas cuando la vio agacharse entre sus piernas y comenzó a masajear su zona más sensible aun por sobre su ropa haciendo que soltara un ronco gemido de sorpresa por el placer que aquello le provocaba._

_Siguió con su mano masajeando sobre la ropa, pronto acerco su boca y comenzó a pasar su lengua aun por sobre ella, sentía como la saliva de su lengua se filtrara por entre las telas de su pantalón y su bóxer hasta llegar peligrosa y placenteramente a la piel de su erección._

_La respiración se le dificultaba con cada una de sus caricias, sobre todo cada vez que miraba los ojos incitantes de aquella mujer mirándole con deseo y diversión, lo tenía a su merced y lo increíble era que no le importaba mientras que ella siguiera haciendo lo que le hacía._

_Con sus dientes tomo la cremallera de su pantalón y lo bajo lentamente, como toda una experta y luego sin siquiera bajar sus bóxers o desabrochar por completo su pantalón, saco su miembro con una de sus manos._

_Apretó delicada y excitantemente su miembro en su vientre y comenzó a pasar su lengua a todo lo que daba el largo de su excitación, primera una, luego dos, y varias veces, hasta que pronto sintió como se lo llevo a la boca como había pasado en la mayoría de sus sueños._

_No aguantaba el ritmo que ella llevaba, sentía palpitar su pene mientras esta aumentaba la velocidad metiéndoselo y sacándolo de su boca, chupándolo cada vez más rápido. Tomo del cabello a esa mujer hundiendo mas su excitación en ella al momento de soltar un solo ronco gemido y dejarse liberar completamente justo en la boca de ella._

_Le soltó dejando que esta se enderezara, tenia de ese líquido suyo escurriendo por ambas comisuras de sus labios, cosa que lo volvió a excitar con solo verla. Sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella se limpiaba con dos dedos ese liquido y luego se los metía a la boca mirándole incitantemente, lo estaba seduciendo completamente._

_No, lo estaba excitando completamente._

_Era hora de cambiar los papeles, tomo los brazos de la pelirrosa y la jalo hasta la cama dejándola recostada boca abajo, cosa que la sorprendió ya que no se espero ese movimiento en ningún momento._

_Intento pararse y cuando se coloco en cuatro fue cuando sintió las manos del azabache en su espalda, primero impidiéndole que se levantara, obligándola a quedarse en cuatro y luego sintió como las manos de este liberaban su brazier y ahora solo colgaba de sus hombros producto de los tirantes._

_No podía mas, tenía el trasero de la pelirrosa justo en la posición perfecta para penetrarla de una estocada. Sin siquiera quitarle su falda le bajo las bragas y metió su excitación en ella de un solo ágil movimiento arrancándole un sonoro gemido de sorpresa, excitación y placer._

_Comenzó con las penetraciones, estaba realmente excitado, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de comenzar lento e ir aumentando la velocidad, comenzó como un salvaje de primera, aunque parecía que a la pelirrosa no le disgustaba en lo absoluto._

_Se coloco él también en cuatro sujetando las manos de la pelirrosa quien estaba apoyada en el colchón y comenzó a besar su cuello con desespero sin en ningún momento parar sus penetraciones, adentrándose con cada estocada más profundo en ella. Llevo sus manos a sus senos apretándolos con fuerza, estaba llegando nuevamente al límite de la cordura, sentía su cuerpo aun más caliente que nunca y su miembro palpitar, no podía mas, necesitaba a cada segundo adentrarse más en ella._

_Ese cosquilleo en su vientre nuevamente aparecía, dejo caer su cuerpo aplastando sus senos contra el colchón. Sentía su cuerpo arder, como sus paredes internas se comenzaban apretar aprisionando exquisitamente el miembro del azabache dentro suyo. No podía dejar de gemir, era tanto el placer que incluso saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos estaban completamente nublados de deseo, de placer, quería sentir cada vez más adentro al Uchiha._

_Apretó las sabanas al momento de sentir la sensación más fuerte que alguna vez sintió en su cuerpo, como su vientre se contrajo aun con el azabache dentro de ella y pronto sentir un tibio liquido dentro de su cuerpo. Respiraba agitada, una sonrisa le embargo de inmediato sintiendo los espasmos siguientes al orgasmo. Las manos del azabache nuevamente le tomaron de los senos y la levanto pegando la espalda de ella con su pecho._

_Llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella ladeando su rostro y besando directamente esa boca tan dulce que le encantaba, tan salvajemente que mas saliva salía de la comisura de los labios de ambos cuando jugaban con sus lengua._

_Sentía como otra vez se endurecía y eso que aun no salía de ella, ya llevaba dos veces que se corría y no tenia para cuando acabar. Empujo a la pelirrosa a la cama dejándola de espaldas, agarro sus piernas abriéndolas aun mas y apoyándose en sus brazos para no caer sobre ella, comenzó a besarla al mismo tiempo que volvió a penetrarla, una y otra vez, bajando y subiendo el ritmo, besando su boca, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo leve pero excitantemente los pezones duros y erectos de la pelirrosa hasta que nuevamente dentro de ella se libero._

_Se miraron, sonrieron al mismo tiempo para besarse y cambiar las posiciones._

_Esa noche sí que sería larga…_

OoOoOoO

Sentía los rayos del sol tocarle la cara, se llevo un brazo intentando que no golpearan tan fuerte sus ojos. Se sentó con cansancio, reconocía que estaba todo sudado, al parecer seria otra de esas malditas ocasiones en que se le pegaría el pijama al cuerpo.

_Esperen… no llevaba su pijama…_

Abrió los ojos con prisa al darse cuenta y verse completamente desnudo sin haberse siquiera colocado la sabana encima, durmió así nada mas sobre la ropa de cama. Se volteo, sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

De igual forma que él, completamente desnuda estaba la pelirrosa quien dormía plácidamente volteada de cara a él, sobre su lado derecho. Su cabello rosa esparcido por toda la cama, sus ojos cerrados plácidamente, su busto subía y bajaba delatando su tranquila respiración, reconoció que estaba igual de sudada que él, además de que… oh diablos…

_Maldito pervertido…_

Pero no pudo controlar los deseos de observarla completamente, cada detalle de su piel, pero el detalle que lo delato completamente fue que al observar entre las piernas de la pelirrosa habían rastros de un liquido blanquecino viscoso que reconoció esa noche había salido de su propio cuerpo.

Las imágenes pasaban y pasaban por su cabeza, ¿hasta qué hora se habían quedado despiertos?, ¿se había realmente corrido dentro de ella?, ¿Cuántas veces?, se maldecía por esas preguntas teniendo las pruebas en frente a sus ojos, pero de igual forma no lo creía, pensó por un instante que estaba soñando.

Sonrió de la forma más cálida que pudo, esa sonrisa que hace años no usaba y que únicamente alguna vez uso con su pequeño hijo hacia ya 10 años. Desde que conoció a la pelirrosa soñó tantas veces despertar así, con ella a su lado, con su cabello esparcido en su cama, con marcas rojizas en su piel delatando que era solo de él.

_Y del pequeño Satoshi_

Cierto, no solo se había ganado una novia, se había ganado a un pequeño al que quería igual que si fuera su hijo. No desistiría de buscarlo, eso ni soñarlo, también soñaba con encontrarlo, aunque solo quedara en eso, un sueño…

_**Pero no sabes que ambos ya se hicieron realidad…**_

Suspiro, seria gracioso si encontrara ahora a su hijo, el pequeño Satoshi tendría un hermanito como delato deseo en su cumpleaños. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante por la idea que se le vino a la mente.

Volvió a mirar a la pelirrosa quien seguía dormida, sin mal intención alguna desvió su oscura mirada hasta el vientre de ella. Se había corrido, muchas veces según podía recordar, dentro de ella.

_No lo pensó, ni protección ni nada usaron._

¿Podría ser que quizá ella estaría embarazada?

¿Podría ser que quizá tendría otro hijo ahora con ella?

No le desagradaba en nada la idea, sonrió ante ello. Un pequeño o una pequeña, deseaba que heredaran sus ojos jades, esas hermosas piedras verdes brillantes que relucían de felicidad y amor con mirarle.

No lo había pensado, bueno, él aun estaba joven, no llegaba aun a los 30 de edad, la pelirrosa aun podía tener un hijo, quizá dos más, era joven, más joven que él quien le ganaba por 5 años, si fueran adolecentes sí que se hubiera visto mal, pero ambos eran ya adultos, responsables de sus actos.

_Sin pensarlo, la idea de ser padre otra vez no le desagradaba_

Sabía que ella era su mujer ideal, esa madre cariñosa que siempre deseo para algún hijo suyo, esa mujer responsable, inteligente y gentil, esa amante candente como se demostró serlo en la cama esa noche, si, quería una familia de nuevo, y la quería a ella, como su esposa y como la madre de algún niño que pudiese nacer de su relación, podría ser ahora como podría ser después en años, no importaba, no mientras fuera ella.

Escucho como se quejaba levemente al momento de moverse, pensó que habría despertado, pero se equivoco al ver como se acomodo de espalda soltando un suspiro, colocando una mano al lado de su cara y la otra dejándola estirada, allí se quedo, comenzando a respirar tranquila nuevamente.

Sonrió de medio lado, tenía una idea, pero para asegurarse miro el reloj.

_Las ocho de la mañana_

Era buena hora para despertarla. Con suavidad se movió en su cama colocándose de rodillas. Gateo hasta quedar sobre ella, sus rodillas a los costados de ella y apoyado en sus antebrazos para no tocarla de ninguna forma.

Miraba atento el rostro de esa mujer, para él simplemente era perfecto. Acerco su rostro hasta el cuello de ella y con la punta de su lengua tocar su cuello de forma lenta. Sintió como esta aun dormida intento mover sus manos para intentar corretearle, pero fue más rápido, tomo sus dos manos, dejándolas en la misma posición que originalmente, la primera la tenia agarrada al lado de su cabeza y la segunda entrelazada con la suya a un costado del cuerpo de ella. Tan solo se valía de sus rodillas y la mano que estaba al lado de la cabeza de la pelirrosa para sostenerse, pero ni aun así dejo de lamerle el cuello.

Subió hasta su oreja, miro de reojo el rostro de la pelirrosa el cual estaba sonrosado y apretaba levemente los parpados en signo de que le gustaban sus caricias. Comenzó a morderle con suavidad la oreja, jugar con su lengua, agacho aun mas su torso para que así solo los pezones de sus senos rozaran con su piel.

- **mmm… Sasuke… Sasuke…** -le escucho susurrar casi como gemidos a la pelirrosa, pensando en que había despertado, pero no, seguía dormida con los ojos cerrados, aun así su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada, como la propia-

Se estaba excitando, de nuevo, sentía su pene endurecerse. Volvió a sonreír de medio lado, ahora agacho las caderas aprisionando su miembro contra el vientre de esa mujer a la vez que se movía un poco imitando levemente como si diera suaves penetraciones, acto con el cual los pezones de ella rozaban más de su torso y su pene alcanzaba a rozar desde su vientre hasta el estomago de la chica.

- **Sa… Sasuke… Sasu-ke… ¡Sasuke!** –Le escucho gemir con fuerza al momento de que su cuerpo convulsiono de manera poco natural-

Sintió el espasmo en todo su cuerpo, dando un pequeño salto por ello, dándose cuentas así que algo le había impedido levantarse mas ya que choco contra "algo", algo duro y bien formado. Sus ojos adormilados se abrieron con lentitud, reconocía que estaba agitada, su respiración la delataba. Se coloreo de un rojo intenso al encontrarse con el rostro del azabache frente a ella y reconocer que estaba a gatas sobre ella, tomando sus manos, rozando levemente su cuerpo con el de ella a una distancia mínima. Por la cercanía pudo distinguir de lo mas bien esa sonrisa ególatra que sin lugar a dudas le hipnotizaba tanto, si, ahora su orgullo y hombría se elevarían hasta la siguiente galaxia, mas no importaba, solo reconoció una cosa en ese momento.

_Había tenido un orgasmo mientras dormía._

Así de excitante eran las caricias de ese hombre.

Y claro, el cumplió su plan, quería torturarla un poco así como ella le torturo a él incontables veces esa noche, pero el maldito efecto secundario fue que él también por intentar excitar a la pelirrosa se excito él mismo a tal punto que con solo roces estaba a punto de llegar al mismo lugar donde la pelirrosa hace unos momentos.

- **Sasuke** –escucho la voz de la pelirrosa llamarle ya mas despierta, el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro, al contrario, aumentaba, al igual que aparecía ese brillo en esos verdes ojos los cuales miraban directo a los suyos-

- **buenos días** –saludo sonriendo con arrogancia el Uchiha quien nuevamente comenzó a lamer el cuello de la pelirrosa de forma excitante-

- **n-no puedes… que-rer… jugar toda-via… después de ano-che…** -escuchaba entre suspiros y gemidos como la pelirrosa intentaba hablar, no podía creer la capacidad que ese hombre tenía para elevarle la temperatura tan fácilmente cuando frente a tantos se contuvo y controlo por tantos años-

- **sí que puedo** –le susurro en el oído a la pelirrosa aprovechando de lamer su oído sacándole otro gemido de su boca-

- **de acuerdo, tu ganas, se que puedes hacer el amor toda la noche y seguir en la mañana** –reconoció la pelirrosa quien sonrió de manera traviesa sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su vientre, producto de sentir la temperatura elevarse dentro de su cuerpo y del roce que el miembro del Uchiha producía al colocarse aun mas erecto con cada caricia que le daba-

- **¿recuerdas cuantas veces me corrí dentro de ti anoche?** –pregunto incitante el Uchiha quien no desistía por ningún medio de besarle el cuello, mas ahora siguió bajando hasta comenzar con uno de los pezones de la pelirrosa-

- **Sasuke… ah… per-perdí… la… ah… cuenta en la-las o-cho** –contesto con dificultad la pelirrosa no podía mas, sentía su intimidad arder, necesitaba luego ser penetrada o explotaría-

Sin cavilaciones se acomodo nuevamente sobre ella. Como sintiendo la necesidad de ella y respondiendo a la propia la penetro, nuevamente, comenzando a un ritmo acompasado y aumentando a medida que ella aumentaba sus gemidos los cuales eran la mejor de las melodías para sus oídos.

Agarro su cabello haciéndole la cabeza para atrás y volver a lamer su cuello, era una de las cosas que más le encantaban, penetrarla mientras una de sus manos apretaba uno de sus senos, la otra le jalaba hacia atrás la cabeza y mantenía su boca ocupada en su cuello subiendo hasta su oído.

- **¿lo quieres verdad?** –susurro al posicionarse al lado del oído de la pelirrosa quien gemía suave y alto de vez en cuando, lo cual le excitaba de sobremanera- **responde… ¿quieres que me corra de nuevo dentro tuyo?** –pregunto de la manera más incitante que pudo, reconoció que su voz salió aun mas ronca de lo que pensaba, sentía como su sangre circulaba más rápido a cada momento y su respiración, al igual que la de la pelirrosa, se aceleraba a cada instante, no aguantaría mucho más, si la pelirrosa no le contestaba terminaría derramándose dentro de ella antes de que contestara-

- **si… t-te quiero… dentro de mi… no salgas… no pares…** -pidió con algo de desespero la pelirrosa quien apretó las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se vendría de nuevo, estaba segura de ello-

Un nuevo espasmo sintieron al mismo tiempo. Hundió su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de ella mientras que la pelirrosa quien tenía la mirada perdida en el techo cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo último de las sensaciones que experimentaron hace unos momentos.

Sentía la cálida respiración del azabache en su cuello, como este dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella así aplastando su busto de forma exquisita contra su torso. Sentía los leves movimientos de cadera que el azabache aun hacia, haciendo durar más la sensación del orgasmo, también distinguió nuevamente ese tibio liquido dentro de ella, sentía su boca sedienta, sus mejillas arder, su cuerpo temblar y su respiración entrecortada, mismas sensaciones que podía sentir el Uchiha experimentaba en su propio cuerpo.

Temblorosamente se levanto del cuerpo de la chica, si, su cuerpo temblaba, placenteramente temblaba, se apoyo en sus antebrazos. Los ojos de la pelirrosa se volvieron a abrir, sin que jamás el brillo de sus ojos ni el sonrojo desaparecieran de su rostro.

Acerco su rostro al de ella primero rozando sus narices en lo que entrecerraban los ojos, notaban como aun el deseo los embargaba con solo ver sus ojos comenzando a nublarse, en ambos. Los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello del Uchiha cuando juntaron sus bocas, dándose un beso primero tierno que comenzó a ser salvaje.

Nuevamente comenzó a mover la cadera, nuevamente comenzó a sentirse duro y tenso.

_Y lo que más le encantaba, era que la pelirrosa le correspondía en todo…_

OoOoOoO

Ya eran las diez de la mañana. En el comedor la mesa ya estaba servida, la ama de llaves había preparado desayuno para tres al recordar que la pelirrosa y el pequeño pelirrojo se habían quedado esa noche después de la celebración del cumpleaños 10 del pequeño.

Entro estirándose perezosamente, sonreía complacido, sus ojitos negros parecían estar completamente descansados para comenzar el día, después de todo el domingo era el único día en que se daba el lujo de no despertar a las seis de la mañana como casi todos los días.

Se sentó de lo más sonriente, en la mesa ya estaban el Uchiha y su madre, aunque claro, sonrió con algo de malicia en su interior, tenía ciertas sospechas de ellos por tres razones…

Porque esa noche habían dormido en el mismo cuarto

Porque a pesar de que se habían ido a sus habitaciones alrededor de las once de la noche ellos se veían muy cansados

Porque ambos en el rostro se les reflejaba la flojera.

Y porque distinguió en ambos unas pequeñas marcas rojizas en el cuello, las que a pesar de ser tapadas por la ropa, pudo observar con detalle.

- _**no creo tener que preguntar porque están tan cansados, prefiero evitarme más traumas a tan corta edad, así que mejor me quedare callado**_–suspiro anotando mentalmente acostumbrarse a esa situación si es que en alguna ocasión llegaban a vivir con el azabache o si en otras oportunidades se volvían a quedar en la casa de este- **buenos días** –saludo sonriendo inocentemente, claro, hasta un demonio se habría tragado esa sonrisa tan sincera pero que por dentro pasaba a ser una burlesca y maliciosa-

_Después de todo no era un niño tan inocente que digamos…_

- **buenos días… hijo** –saludo la pelirrosa quien la última palabra la dijo en un gran bostezo, así confirmando su hipótesis de lo que pudo pasar en la habitación de esos dos, claro que prefería evitarse imágenes que a su edad se supone no debería conocer-

- **hola Satoshi** –dijo ahora el azabache quien se llevo luego una taza de café a la boca para beber un sorbo de este y poder activarse-

- **y díganme ¿Cómo **_**"durmieron"**_** anoche?** –Pregunto el pequeño haciendo énfasis y comillas en cierta palabra-

Sonrió divertido al ver al azabache escupir el café que tenía en la boca y a la pelirrosa atragantarse con un trozo de pan que estaba comiendo. Ambos con el rostro rojo y un nervioso brillo en los ojos, se divirtió más aun con eso, no tenía planeado preguntarlo de esa forma, pero demonios…

_¡Tenía que hacerlo o explotaría!_

- **¡Satoshi!** –reclamaron ambos pasando la vergüenza y mirando desaprobatoriamente al pequeño quien comenzó a reír-

- **¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude evitarlo!** –Reía el pequeño con gracia, haciendo a los dos adultos sonrojarse aun más porque el pequeño no se quedaba callado-

- _**solo espero que no nos haya escuchado**_–suspiro la pelirrosa quien se llevo su taza servida a la boca, no había bebido nada y por atragantarse sentía la garganta seca-

- _**que sea maduro debía tener sus aspectos negativos, ahora seguro traumaremos al pobre niño**_–pensó con pesadez el Uchiha mirando con una gota al pequeño pelirrojo quien abrió los ojos de forma inesperada a sus ojos-

- **ma… mamá… ¿e-estas tomando…?** –Pregunto el pequeño apuntando nerviosamente a su madre cuando recordó y noto cierto detalle, ella le miro sin entender una palabra-

De un momento a otro, se llevo una mano a la boca con la frente azul. Se paro apresuradamente dirigiéndose al baño y de casualidad pasando a llevar a la empleada que llevaba unas cuantas tostadas más a la mesa.

Los tres, la empleada, el Uchiha y el pelirrojo la siguieron deprisa y cuando descubrieron a la pelirrosa agachada en el retrete devolviendo lo poco y nada que tenia de desayuno en el estomago realmente se colorearon de azul, pensando cada uno en diferentes causas del porque la pelirrosa se pondría a vomitar así de la nada.

- **¿se-señorita está bien?** –Pregunto la empleada con los nervios de punta al ver a la pelirrosa vomitando tan desesperadamente-

- **n-no…** -respondió ella con el rostro más que pálido mientras se tomaba el estomago, síntomas que no se calmaban ni siquiera porque el Uchiha se agacho al lado de ella sobándole la espalda en son de intentar de que se sintiera mejor-

- **¿Qué fue lo que nos diste de desayuno?** –pregunto apresurado el Uchiha a su empleada quien le miro nerviosa y con una graciosa sensación en el estomago-

- **tostadas, café con leche y estaba preparando unos huevos señor Uchiha** –explico ella luego dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirrosa quien volvió a vomitar cuando escucho como ella nombraba la comida-

- **¿Qué tienes Sakura?** –Pregunto el azabache volviendo a sobarle la espalda a la pelirrosa quien nuevamente subió su pálido rostro para mirarle a la cara-

- **me dio asco la leche** –explico ella quien nuevamente se tapo la boca y volvió al retrete devolviendo quizá que cosa si ya había devuelto casi todo su desayuno-

Los ojos del azabache y de la empleada se abrieron a más no poder. Cruzaron miradas, al parecer pensaban en lo mismo, delatándolo cuando las mejillas de la empleada se sonrojaron con notoriedad y las del azabache con algo de timidez.

_No podía ser, ¿verdad?_

Habían dormido juntos solo esa noche, es cierto que la gozaron de lo grande, pero…

_¿Por una noche?_

_¿De verdad podría ser posible que Sakura estuviera…?_

- **eso te pasa por tomar leche en la mañana, sabes que no puedes** –escucharon la voz del pequeño pelirrojo quien se acerco a la pelirrosa cuando esta levanto su pálido rostro asintiendo dándole la razón a su hijo-

- **se me olvido, es un reflejo que tengo el llevarme el tazón a la boca sin mirar el contenido** –respondió la pelirrosa sentándose en el suelo con el rostro aun mas pálido y algo azul mientras se apretaba el estomago-

- **esperen, ¿me perdí de algo?** –Pregunto el azabache pasando su nerviosa mirada entre el pequeño pelirrojo y la pelirrosa-

- **mamá es intolerante a la lactosa, y es mucho peor cuando la toma de mañana sin nada en el estomago, cuando le pasa vomita hasta las ganas** –explico el pequeño en un suspiro negando con la cabeza por lo despistada que su madre era, aunque no recordaba ya la última vez que le paso ya que siempre tomaban desayuno en su propia casa-

Suspiro con cierto alivio, no era que no hubiera querido que aquella posibilidad de verdad pasara, es solo que le tomo por desprevenido. Sonrió divertido por la situación, ayudándole a pararse a la pelirrosa, ahora tendría que comer ligero y tomar algo para el estomago. Haría como nota mental el jamás servirle leche o volvería a ilusionarse.

- **¿podrías traer algo para el dolor de estomago?** –le pregunto a su empleada al momento que esta salió apresurada del baño a buscar lo que su jefe le dio luego de asentir-

- **lo siento…** -se disculpo la pelirrosa con la frente aun algo coloreada de azul, el rostro pálido y las mejillas algo sonrojadas de la vergüenza-

- **descuida, no fue tu culpa** –sonrió divertido el azabache al ver la mescla de colores que la pelirrosa tenía en el rostro-

Se fijo en cómo le tiritaba el cuerpo, desde las rodillas hasta los brazos, ya estaba tiritona antes de llegar a sentarse en la mesa, al parecer le había dado duro en toda la extensión de la palabra ya que casi ni en pie se podía sostener, ese sería un largo día.

La tomo en brazos como a una novia haciendo que el rostro de ella se sonrojara más. Tenía toda la intención de cargarla hasta donde pudiera sentarse y tranquilamente quedarse quieta hasta que se sintiera mejor y pudiera comer algo.

- **gracias de todas formas** –escucharon la voz del pequeño hablar mientras les miraba con ojos neutros, no le entendieron nada de lo que quería decir- **casi me dan un hermanito, pero en realidad no tenían para que intentarlo en una sola noche** –sonrió con diversión el pequeño llevándose las manos a la nuca y con toda tranquilidad salir caminando hasta el comedor-

Ambos adultos quedaron rojos por su afirmación, realmente les dejo descolocados y eso que tan solo era un niño. Si antes adoraba poner nervioso a su madre…

_¡Ahora gozaba ponerlos nerviosos a ambos!_

Aunque claro, el Uchiha no se rendiría tan fácilmente, si, estaba decidido.

_Algún día buscaría otro hijo, y esta vez con la mujer que amaba._


	16. Comienza el plan

Se revolvía el cabello con desesperacion total. Miraba y miraba papeles, no encontraba solución a ello, ni una pequeña solucion…

¡Nada!

Sintió como dejaron un tazon de café cargado en su escritorio, él lo había encargado y se lo trajo justo como le gusta, en ese momento lo unico capaz de tranquilisarlo era un tazon de café y la compañía de aquella mujer que se lo trajo.

- **no todo está perdido Sasuke, aun puedes hacer algo, se que se puede** –expreso con preocupación la pelirrosa mirando a su ahora novio estresado hasta el colapso, había estado así desde que volvió de la reunion que ella misma le agendo con aquella gran empresa-

_**Los Seidou**_

- **me exaspera como no tienes idea volver a ver a mi ex esposa y ahora mas encima me amenazan con justa razón si quiero romper el vinculo entre las empresas, ¡Les gusta joderme la existencia! ¡Eso quieren!** –Reclamo el azabache parandose de golpe golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de las manos abiertas, desesperado era poco para expresar su condicion-

- **se que aun hay algo que se debe poder hacer Sasuke** –intento de animar la pelirrosa, sabiendo que era inútil, llevaban casi toda la tarde en ese caso y no habian podido encontrar solución alguna al predicamento-

Si quería cancelar los contratos, fue directamente amenazado. Ellos habian todo ese tiempo tomado posesión, muy discretamente, de varios equipos, mercancias, activos y demás cosas en que la empresa Uchiha habia invertido y cancelarles era que se llevaran practicamente la mitad de la empresa o mas con ellos. Sasuke se estaba viendo forzado a firmar un nuevo contrato con ellos solamente para poder mantener en pie la empresa que manejaba.

- **no encuentro nada que poder hacer nada… me tomaron de pies y manos, los Seidou son una familia bastante reducida pero muy poderosa, no veo esperanza en el camino más que aguantármelos de por vida** –expreso exasperado nuevamente el azabache quien se sentó y llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza jalando un poco de su cabello-

- **Sasuke… ¿de verdad odias tanto a esa familia?** –pregunto la pelirrosa con completa seriedad mirando al Uchiha quien solto una ironica risilla-

- **los odio, me han quitado todo lo que mas queria desde siempre, mi familia murió en un accidente junto a otra pareja de la familia de ellos, he escuchado rumores de que ellos lo provocaron pero jamás he tenido pruebas de ello, aun asi se que lo hicieron, en esa ocasión esa pareja quienes eran los dueños de la compañía iban a pactar un trato que la familia en general no quería, se deshicieron de ellos y de paso de mi familia, luego, yo casado con esa zorra de Karin, me quito a mi hijo, ahora, quieren quitarme lo unico que tengo de mi familia, la compañía que por años mi familia ha mantenido, ¡Son unos malditos rateros!** –Grito furioso el azabache, fuera de sus casillas, no podia controlar todo ese odio que esa familia despertaba en él-

-** firma** –escucho de la nada la voz de la pelirrosa haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de forma desmesurada, ¿Qué estaba loca?, quiza esa seria la unica oportunidad que tenia de cortar vínculos con esa familia y ahora la pelirrosa le decia que firmara-

- **estás loca Sakura, no voy a hacerlo** –aseguro el azabache quien luego se sorprendio de ver a la pelirrosa dejar la carpeta que traia con ella en las manos en frente de él- **¿Qué es eso?** –pregunto abriendo los documentos que ella le habia pasado-

- **son dos cosas que creo encontraras interesante, uno es un papel con leyes de herencia, el otro es un periódico que encontre de hace muchos años, relata la historia de un heredero perdido de la familia Seidou, una hija que la pareja que murio junto a tus padres, tenia** –explico la pelirrosa al momento que el azabache comenzo a leer atentamente de forma rapida-

- **no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con que tu me dices que firme el nuevo contrato** –menciono, era cierto, no entendia nada, no tenia ni una sola pista de lo que la pelirrosa tenía en la cabeza-

- **Sasuke, firma, solo tendras que verlos por un tiempo, ya que si esa heredera aparece ella se hará cargo de la empresa, podrias nuevamente negociar con esa persona** –explico la pelirrosa haciendo que el azabache escuchara atento su plan-

_No era mala opción, quiza seria su unica alterntiva, pero…_

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que podriamos encontrar a esa heredera?, ya han pasado casi veinte años desde aquello, las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien perdido, aun mas, sin saber siquiera su nombre son escasas** –razono de inmediato él, despues de todo, ¿Cuántos años el no llevaba buscando a su hijo y ni aun asi lo habia encontrado?, mucho menos se pondria a buscar a alguien de quien siquiera sabía su nombre-

- **yo sé el nombre de esa heredera Sasuke, la cosa es… si te lo digo, entraras en una pelea legal, y tendrás que darle todo tu apoyo a esa persona, ¿quieres de verdad pelear con ellos hasta las ultimas consecuencias?** –pregunto la pelirrosa mirando al azabache, ambos se miraban como si fueran su última esperanza mutuamente-

- **hasta las últimas, todo con tal de no tener que verlos mas, si pudiera quitarles la compañía y asociarme con esa heredera creeme que lo haria, haria todo lo posible para joderle la existencia a Karin y su familia** –afirmo con seguridad el azabache mirando a la pelirrosa suspirar con algo de pesadez-

No aguantaba ver así a ese hombre, a su hombre. Se habia negado por todos los medios y resistido la tentación de hacer lo que ahora, por amor al azabache, haria y diria, él ya había hecho mucho por ella, y si podia ayudarle, aun cuando fuera una simple venganza, haria hasta lo imposible, sabía que no podía sola, pero si el mismo Uchiha le apoyaba, quedaba la posibilidad de recuperar todo lo que le fue robado alguna vez.

- **lee el ultimo parrafo de la noticia del periodico, alli sale escrito el nombre de la niña** –hablo por fin la pelirrosa después de pensarlo y pensarlo, pero con esa afirmacion era suficiente, daría pie a su plan solo por apoyar a Sasuke Uchiha, el unico hombre que le apoyo a ella y era la hora de devolverle la mano-

Observo los ojos del azabache abrirse por completo al leer el ultimo de los párrafos, automáticamente le miro a ella con la vista y las manos temblorosas a tal punto que hasta el archivo que ella le habia pasado cayo de sus manos-

_**Sakura Seidou**_

- **un momento Sakura, ¿no me querras decir que…?** –pregunto sin terminar, su voz tembló por un leve instante al ver a la pelirrosa asentir, momento en que se dejo caer en su silla de oficina asombrado y no creyendo en lo que ella le confirmo-

- **no tengo familia Sasuke, mi unica familia es Satoshi, la razon es porque yo creci en un orfanato, lejos de Tokio, de hecho en el mismo donde Ino y Deidara crecieron y donde conocí a Sasori, me abandonaron allí, nunca supe el motivo hasta que volvi a Tokio y conocí a alguien que me reconoció casi al instante, fue un tio que me encontre de casualidad quien me explico todo y me dio el periodico que ahora yo te entregue, los nombres de mis padres son lo único que recuerdo, Satoshi y Hana Seidou eran sus nombres, nombre a Satoshi con ese nombre en honor a mi padre, mi apellido, Haruno, es de la que fue mi cuidadora dentro del orfanato, Tayuya mi segunda madre** –revelo por fin la pelirrosa quien bajo la mirada al recordar y contar aquello, sentía los nervios de punta por ello, era todo, metio las manos al fuego confiando en el azabache completamente-

- **¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada para poder recuperarlo todo?** –pregunto el azabache, la pelirrosa sonrió, si el preguntaba eso significaba que no desconfiaba de ella en lo mas minimo-

- **porque primero no tengo pruebas de ello, ni tampoco los medios o influencias suficientes para poderlo demostrar, como tú dices, son una familia con mucho poder, una simple mortal como yo no les haría el peso** –explico ella suspirando con pesar, no podia pensar en una batalla legal contra una de las familias más importantes de la capital de su pais, llevaba las de perder-

- **un ADN, un testigo y un abogado, si lo que me dices es cierto Sakura, eso sera todo lo que necesite para comenzar un juicio contigo en medio, ¿de verdad quieres meterte en ese embrollo legal?** –pregunto como su ultima esperanza el azabache, aun ella le debía muchas explicaciones, las pediría luego, en ese momento el tiempo era precioso y lo unico que tenia a su favor era la historia de la pelirrosa-

- **¿estás dispuesto a firmar aun sin saber si ganariamos la causa?, arriesgarte de esa forma solo con mi historia** –pregunto ahora ella, no confiaba del todo ganar, esa era la pregunta crucial, no expondría a su novio a algo tan grande como eso por obligarlo, tenia la esperanza de que rechazara su propiciación por voluntad ella habiendole puesto todas las cartas en la mesa-

- **consigue un testigo que pueda validar lo que dices, dame un beso y veremos que resulta de eso** –sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha quien volvio a pararse en frente de la pelirrosa mirándole directamente a los ojos al tiempo que ella sonrio con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, siempre tenía ese complejo de adolecente enamorada cuando el se le acercaba-

- **lo del testigo esta cubierto, veamos ahora si puedo cubrir el asunto del beso** –sonrió con diversión la pelirrosa colocándose de puntitas levemente para casi alcarsar al azabache-

- **entonces cerremos el trato** –de la misma forma sonrio el Uchiha bajando un poco su cabeza y besando en los labios a la pelirrosa quien paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y este la tomo por la cintura-

- **¡Tenemos malas noti…!** -

Ambos, la pelirrosa y el azabache abrieron los ojos como platos aun sin separarse, del mismo modo que el rubio tenia abiertos los suyos. Lentamente ambos se fueron separando hasta mirar de frente al rubio quien seguia inmovil viendoles.

Pasaron tres segundos donde todos ellos quedaron en un silencio completo, sus mentes en blanco y ningún movimiento de sus cuerpos.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

- **la primera vez me los encuentro coqueteando, la segunda casi besandose, ahora me los encuentro besándose, ¿Para la próxima me los encontrare teniendo sexo desenfrenado o me mataran la ilusión? **–pregunto de forma picara y por sobre todo burlesca el rubio Uzumaki quien fue el primero en reaccionar luego de la escena que presencio de sus mejores amigos-

_Silencio…_

- **una vez ya les dije que si quieren tener sexo discreto no usaran la oficina, se escucha todo a través de las paredes** –expreso burlón el rubio obserbando por fin como el rostro de ambos cambiaba a un color rojo aun más intenso y se separaban con diferentes auras sobre ellos, el Uchiha con una aura maniaca y asesina, y la pelirrosa con un aura deprimente, por no decir también de vergüenza-

- **¡Te dije que no te metieras!** –Le reclamo el azabache acercandose a grandes zancadas al rubio, su rostro estaba en pleno teñido de rojo, cosa que no habia más que aumentar la risa burlona del rubio-

_Momento de claridad…_

Se acordó en ese presiso momento, era estupido y distraido, no lo negaba, pero ese no era el momento de bromas y diversion. Coloco su rostro completamente serio preocupando de sobre manera a sus amigos quienes sabian de manera inmediata que las cosas no podían haber estado yendo bien para que el rubio colocara ese semblante por nada.

- **tengo malas noticias Sasuke** –y las sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el rubio llamo a su amigo por el nombre y no el apodo que siempre usaba para referirse a él-

- **¿Qué pasa Naruto?** –pregunto igual de serio el Uchiha, la vergüenza quedo atrás cuando el semblante serio de ese rubio aparecio, siempre pasaban cosas de preocupacion cuando el rubio se colocaba serio-

- **los Seidou, tienen tres opciones para ti, quieren que firmes el contrato que ellos hicieron a mas tardar mañana o se llevaran todo lo que esta en posesion de ellos de esta empresa, la otra opción que te dieron es que vuelvas a casarte con Karin y unifiquen las empresas bajo el nombre de Seidou, la ultima es simplemente dejarte practicamente con un tercio de la empresa si no aceptas ninguna de las opciones anteriores, se estan vengando de ti por lo que le hiciste a Karin hace años, eso es notorio** –aseguro el Uzumaki luego del mensaje que debia darle a su amigo quien también era su jefe, apreto los puños por ello, esa familia ya habia jodido demasiado a su amigo sin él poder hacer nada, lo encontraba totalmente injusto-

- **dale un recado a los Seidou, que prefiero irme a la calle que casarme de nuevo con Karin** –la sonrisa del rubio apareció al igual que en la de él, sabian que eso seria desastrozo pero no les daría en el completo gusto a esos inutiles- **y tambien diles, que no pienso firmar mañana el contrato, dile que si quieren firmarlo que vengan hoy mismo, no habra mas plazo** –sentencio finalmente-

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron a mas no poder, ¿Qué el Uchiha se habia vuelto loco?, ¿Firmaría a jugar en los términos que ellos le estaban imponiendo?, ese no era él, a pesar de que reconocía que no tenía más opciones, jamás pensó escuchar eso de la boca de su amigo con tanta ligeresa.

Miro por un segundo el rostro de su amigo, no habia duda en él, sonrio por ello, conocia a su teme amigo, tenía un plan eso era seguro, mientras el aun poseyera parte de la empresa podría hacer algo no así si los dejaba ir, renunciaria a su orgullo por mantener la cabeza fria, pero el orgullo es algo que se puede recuperar, el resto de las cosas no.

- **iré inmediatamente a organizar la junta** –sonrio el rubio quien salio corriendo casi emocionado de la oficina, no habia tiempo de preguntas y explicaciones, pero queria realmente confiar en que el plan del azabache funcionaria-

- **Sakura, ¿Quién es el hombre que dices que tienes de testigo?** –pregunto el azabache dándose vuelta hasta la pelirrosa quien suspiro con pesades, el mismo sentia el estomago apretado, no estaba seguro de aceptar el plan en un principio pero luego de escuchar el emplazamiento en que ellos le colocaron, seria la guerra-

- **mi tío, tu lo conoces, Kakashi Hatake** –afirmo ella dejando al Uchiha casi palido-

OoOoOoO

Estaba sentado en la silla en frente del que siempre conoció como su jefe, no habían sido muchas las oportunidades en que hablara directamente con él esceptuando cuando le regañaba por llegar tarde, cosa que en esta ocacion no hizo y por ello estaba curioso de lo que le diria.

Por la puerta entro la pelirrosa quien dejo dos tazas de té verde en el escritorio y luego se paro tras el azabache, el juego de miradas comenzaba.

- **Kakashi, ¿tu conocías a Sakura?** –Pregunto directamente el Uchiha colocando sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para alli dejar reposando su menton-

- **de hecho si, ella es mi sobrina** –aseguro el Hatake quien afirmo nuevamente lo que la pelirrosa le dijo, ahora solo necesitaba mas detalles de lo que habia ocurrido-

- **Sakura pertenece a la familia Seidou, ¿Qué parentesco tienes tú con ellos? **–Pregunto casi como en un interrogatorio el azabache, debia hacer todas las preguntas que pudiera, extraer hasta la más mínima gota de informacion que pudiese y planear cada movimiento meticulosamente-

- **ninguno** –respondió cortante el peliplata rascandose la cabeza, el muy bien estaría terminando su trabajo en ese momento y ahora estaba alli siendo interrogado, era demaciado estrés para él cuando solo quería una vida relajada-

- **¿entonces como es que es tu sobrina?** –Volvio a preguntar con el ceño fruncido, su única esperanza para librar una batalla legal era con un testigo y si Kakashi no ayudaba no podría hacer nada y hasta ahora no daba buenos indicios-

- **yo soy el hermano mayor de Hana Hatake, quien luego se caso con Satoshi Seidou y por ello su apellido cambio luego, nosotros eramos de una familia promedio por ello nunca nos relacionamos directamente con los Seidou, mi hermana Hana entro a trabajar en la compañía de ellos y conoció a Satoshi, luego se casaron, pero yo contacto con los Seidou no tenía más que con Satoshi y Hana** –explico el Hatake, ahora todo encajaba perfectamente en el rompecabezas, no era una mala historia para comenzar con un proceso legal, de hecho, era mas comun de lo que se esperaría-

- **si yo te digo que tu y Sakura se hagan una prueba de ADN para un juicio legal, ¿aceptarias?** –propuso de inmediato el Uchiha, no tenia mucho tiempo que perder antes que llegara la rabiosa de su ex mujer con el contrato que dijo que firmaria-

- **no tengo ningún problema, incluso tengo la prueba que acredita que el dia del accidente yo iba con tus padres, mi hermana y mi cuñado cuando el automovil fallo** –aseguro el hombre encogiéndose de hombros haciendo a los dos jovenes colocar ojos de platos por lo dicho por aquel hombre de cabellos platas-

- **¿Qué prueba tienes?** –pregunto bastante interesado el Uchiha, eso si había sido un descubrimiento, ya que según se le dijo, de aquel accidente donde el auto se volco y termino en llamas no había sobrevivido nadie-

- **tengo desde los comprobantes del hospital de ese tiempo, periodicos del incidente, y registros de que estuve hospitalizado por quemaduras, de hecho, jamas pude curarme por completo** –suspiro con pesadez el Hatake quien se llevo una mano a la mascara que portaba-

Lentamente bajo aquella mascara que servia para ocultar su rostro dejando horrorizados a la pelirrosa y el azabache pues el rostro de ese hombre estaba casi desfigurado y su piel totalmente quemada, lo único intacto de su rostro era el ojo derecho el cual siempre llevaba al descubierto, el resto de su rostro estaba totalmente marcado con quemaduras de tercer grado.

- **tío Kakashi** –susurro horrorisada la pelirrosa quien se acerco al peliplata al momento que este le resto importancia al tema y se volvio a colocar la mascara que llevaba para ocultar los vestigios de aquel accidente vivido-

- **¿Por qué nunca les demandaste por esto si tenias las pruebas? **–pregunto el Uchiha sin entender porque ninguno de los dos, ni él ni la pelirrosa, habían efectuado antes un asunto legal teniendo toda esa información-

-** porque esa familia es tan malévola que habrían encontrado la forma de desestimar mi demanda y en el peor de los casos, sabiendo quien era yo, estaría en peligro de que quisieran deshacerse de mí como el único testigo que sobrevivió de aquello** –explico el Hatake mientras se llevo la taza de té a la boca aprovechando que ya estaba sin su máscara-

- **te contare Kakashi, en estos momentos tengo una disyuntiva muy grande con los Seidou pues tu sabes que son una empresa asociada a esta asi como la Hyuuga, pero quieren quitarme la empresa casi en su totalidad, firmare un contrato muy desventajoso para mí pero paralelamente iniciare un juicio para que investiguen a Sakura y ella quede como la legítima heredera de esa empresa, asi no tendriamos problemas con ellos, les quitare todo lo que tienen a esos idiotas, Sakura y yo ya lo hablamos, si un ADN confirma que ella es heredera, tú te muestras de testigo presentando esas pruebas y yo inicio el juicio con un buen abogado, tendremos las de ganar, ¿nos ayudarias?** –pregunto el Uchiha mirando la pose pensativa del Hatake, sabia de sobra que les ayudaria, despues de todo ese hombre no tenia nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar-

- **con una condición, si ganan con mi ayuda, quiero que me pagues la cirugia para poder arreglar mi rostro, ¿es justo no?** –Pregunto en son de afirmacion a la proposision del Uchiha, al momento en que este acepto le estiro la mano en son de cerrar el trato-

- **tienes mi palabra Kakashi** –acepto el Uchiha al momento que el peliplata se coloco de pie estrechando su mano mientras que la pelirrosa suspiraba por enesima vez en todo ese rato, ahora se le esperaba un largo y tedioso juicio, pero haria todo no solo por su pequeño para que recibiera todo lo que merecía y por la ayuda a su novio Uchiha, ahora tambien el ayudar a su tío dependía de ella-

**- Sasuke, los Seidou mandaron a Karin con el contrato y ella acaba de entrar a la sala de conferencias, te está esperando junto con Naruto y su acompañante** –aviso desde la puerta el Nara quien había escuchado gran parte de la conversacion y sonreia de medio lado- **por cierto, el hermano de Temari es abogado y es excelente, te lo recomendaria, da miedo de solo mirarlo** –ofreció con la misma sonrisita de medio lado del Uchiha haciendo a esta sentir-

OoOoOoO

En aquel salon de reuniones estaba ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas, el ceño fruncido y golpeando la mesa con un dedo, detrás de ella estaba su acompañante y hermano, un pelinaranja de ojos igualmente naranjos, al otro lado de la mesa, sentado estaba el rubio Uzumaki mirando con el ceño fruncido a esa mujer.

¿Cómo era tan descarada de venir ella en persona a hablar con su amigo?, realmente habian todo tipo de personas en ese mundo, gracias a Sasuke ella y toda su familia tenian todo lo que tenian. Los Seidou si bien eran una familia a de dinero no tenian tanto poder economico como los propios Uchiha, cuando los padres del azabache firmaron con ellos por la amistad que tenian el resto de esa familia se aprovecho de las circunstancias y ahora llegaron hasta el punto de casi apoderarse de la empresa del Uchiha.

_Que miserables_

Por otro lado, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera esperar a ella?, ella, Karin Seidou, una de las mujeres ahora más poderosas del país, heredera de la fortuna de su familia desde que sus tios murieron dejandole la fortuna a su abuela y esta al morir dejandosela a ella. Estaba totalmente molesta por la espera.

Se abrió la puerta cortando el denso silencio, dejando pasar al azabache Uchiha y detrás de él, a la pelirrosa quien le acompañaba. Su expresion al ver pasar al Uchiha fue de una medio sonrisa, seguía igual de guapo que antes, si, haria todo lo posible para que se casara con él de nuevo, incluso hacer el papel de mujer cursi y arrepentida, pero cuando vio tras de él a la pelirrosa su ceño se frunció de manera notoria.

- **hasta que te dignas a aparecer Sasuke** –advirtio la mujer de cabello rojo parandose, asi dejando ver y lucir su ajustado vestido rojo y zapatos de tacon aguja negros junto a un extravagante peinado-

- **dígnate a firmar y marchate, estoy ocupado** –contesto el Uchiha quien paso de largo a la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados sin tomarle el mas minimo peso a su presencia-

- **¿Por qué no facilitas las cosas y te casas conmigo de nuevo para asi poder comandar juntos una sola gran compañía?** –Pregunto de manera insitante la pelirroja quien camino a paso, según ella, sensual hasta el azabache-

Sonrió de medio lado al notar como entre la pelirroja y él se habia parado la pelirrosa quien muy disimuladamente lo hizo a proposito dejando unos cuantos documentos y dejando a la pelirroja con el ceño nuevamente fruncido al ver como la pelirrosa le ignoro olimpicamente y se volteo dándole la espalda y mirando al azabache.

- **aquí están las copias de los papeles que la señora Seidou trajo, es un contrato bastante extenso** –hablo la pelirrosa con una mueca de sonrisa ya que la pelirroja no le veia mas que la espalda, cosa que al azabache le hizo agrandar la suya y a la pelirroja fruncir mas el ceño-

- **óyeme secretaria mal pagada no deberias darle la espalda a tu futura jefa y señora** –exigió de inmediato la pelirroja quien le hablo con bastante insolencia a la pelirrosa quien solo se volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido-

- _**vaya familia que me toco, suerte no crecí con esta zorra**_ -pensó con un tic nervioso la pelirrosa mirando despectivamente a la Seidou de pies a cabeza, mas luego solo se volteo hasta el azabache- **recuerda Sasuke que tienes una junta tambien con Neji Hyuuga en dos horas, asi que te pido seas breve** –continuo en su posision laboral la pelirrosa, ya le habia dicho todo eso a su novio, el también lo recordaba, pero lo unico que ella queria, muy notoriamente, era joderle la existencia a esa mujer-

- **¿y permites que tu secretaria te trate de tu a tu Sasuke?, con razon tu empresa va para abajo, siempre contratando a cualquier persona que se te cruza por delante** –ofendio directamente a la pelirrosa haciendo que una venita se inchara en su sien-

- **más cuidado con cómo le hablas Seidou** –se paro de inmediato el azabache con una mirada sumamente desaprobatoria para la pelirroja quien alzo una ceja con ironia-

- **¿me estás hablando así a mí?, ella es quien no respeta a mi persona, no durara mucho en su puesto si sigue así** –amenazo la pelirroja al instante que un aura maligna rodeo a la pelirrosa y otra vena se hincho en su sien-

¿Y pensaba dejarla vivir tranquila?, no entendia como es que Sasuke duro casado con ella una sola semana, ¿semana?, si quiera una noche, no estaba segura de querer estropear a esa familia pero ya que ellos se creían tan omnipotentes no sentia culpa de nada, seria completa guerra.

- **sí, te hablo a ti, ten mas cuidado con como le hablas a mi novia** –enseguida los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron a un limite que jamas antes habia podido apreciar en una persona, estaba completa y absolutamente impresionada-

- **vete despidiendo de tu noviecita Sasuke, te casas conmigo ¡Ahora!** –exigió la pelirroja sonriendo macabramente, creyendo por supuesto y como siempre que tenia las de ganar-

- **olvídalo Saidou, ya firmaste el contrato, es cosa que lo firme y estara listo, esa fue una de sus opciones y yo tome la que me acomodaba, por otro lado si se te ocurre la estupides de romperlo hay pruebas de que ambos lo firmamos, puesto que yo me quedo con una copia y las cámaras de vigilancia tomaran una preciosa imagen de ti destrozandolo** –explico sonriendo de medio lado el azabache quien se cruzo de brazos mirando con superioridad a la pelirroja quien se mordía el labio inferior de pura rabia-

- **lograste sacarte el premio mayor zorrita** –volvio a ofender la pelirroja Seidou a la pelirrosa quien tenía un tic en la ceja pero aun asi mantenia la boca cerrada, si la habría estaba segura que de la pura rabia delataría todo el plan-

- **Karin, te conviene mantenerte callada, para cualquier aspecto legal la actitud integra es siempre favorable y como Sasuke dice, aquí hay camaras** –explico el sujeto de cabello naranja quien resulto ser el hermano de aquella pelirroja-

- **ni que me importara Juugo** –se quejo la pelirroja quien volteo a verlo con mala cara haciendo a su hermano rodar los ojos y luego ver como el azabache firmaba de lo lindo sin siquiera haberlo visto leer el contrato- **con que muy confiado como para firmar un contrato sin siquiera leerlo detalladamente Sasuke**

- **son mis socios, no tengo porque dudar de ustedes** –sonrio de medio lado con ironia el Uchiha a sabiendas que era gravado, esas camaras eran las mismas que el coloco hace 10 años para vigilar a esa pelirroja cuando era su esposa y tener pruebas de todo, si que le resultaron útiles después de todo-

- **bien, al menos no he perdido el tiempo, tengo planes y una agenda igual que tu y no puedo darme el lujo de perderla** –reclamo la pelirroja quien tomo una de las copias del contrato y se la dio a Juugo de forma bastante bruta- **guarda y archiva esto, quiero una reunión con Hyuuga** –declaro la pelirroja, si esos dos querian guerra, lo cual sabia que le harian, ella también se las daría-

_**Lo que no sabía era que contra su propia sangre era contra quien peleaba**_

- **disculpa la escena Sasuke, pero ahora tengo que irme, y felicidades por tu novia** –expreso con sinceridad el hermano de la pelirroja quien bufo al salir de la habitacion cuando escucho a su propio hermano felicitar a los ahora sus enemigos-

- **hmp, cuídate** –respondió el Uchiha con algo de frialdad, pero era su estilo cuando hablaba con personas que no eran de su circulo cercano, o cuando no las odiaba- **Shikamaru, contáctate cuanto antes con el hermano de Temari, creo que esto empezara antes de lo que creía** –menciono el azabache haciendo que su colega y amigo asintiera saliendo de la oficina a paso normal para cumplir la labor que se le había pedido- **Naruto, quedas a cargo mientras arreglo unas cuantas cosas, tengo que ir a hablar con Neji, suerte que Sakura me habia agendado una cita con él con anterioridad** –comento el azabache mirando con seriedad a su amigo quien asintió, era el jefe y debía hacer muchas cosas suerte que para ello tenia a sus amigos de más confianza, sabía que ellos no le fallarían nunca-

Se miraron un momento notando cierto detalle extraño. Sus miradas se dirigieron a la pelirrosa quien estaba más callada de lo normal, la razon era que tenia los puños apretados, unas venitas hinchadas en la cabeza y un aura maligna rodeandole en todo su esplendor, una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro era la pista final de su estado animico, si, ahora se volvio completamente sicotica.

- **disfrutare pisoteando a esa… zorra** –susurro una vez se dio cuenta que su amigo rubio y su novio azabache le miraban y solto una risa muy macabra por lo bajo, haciendo que ambos hombres les recorriera un escalofrió bastante intenso-

- _**ahora sé de donde Satoshi saco su faceta sicópata**_ -penso el rubio con una gota en la cabeza al tiempo que la pelirrosa caminaba sin borrar ninguna de sus facciones de su rostro-

Si, esas dos mujeres eran la fiel muestra que en la guerra y el amor… _Todo se vale_

- _**espero que Satoshi no haya heredado demaciado del carácter de los Seidou, aunque ya no sé si prefiero que heredara el carácter de Sakura o el de Sasori, realmente sufriré un tiempo acostumbrándome a la personalidad de ese pequeño demonio andante y de esta demonio rosa**_ -sonrió de medio lado el azabache al recordar lo tetrico que ese niño podía llegar a ser, claro, tampoco le incomodaba demasiado que su novia fuera un demonio, después de todo también le gustaba que fuera un demonio en la cama-

_Comenzó a analizar la personalidad del pequeño…_

Un insolente de primera, como la pelirroja Seidou

Un maniaco tétrico, como su madre la pelirrosa Haruno

Un verdadero problema, como el pelirrojo Sasori

Y un celoso extremo, _**justo como él**_


	17. Cerezo jamás marchito

Seguía lloviendo, claro que dentro de ese lugar no se notaba, solo se escuchaba la lluvia cada que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba delatando que esta se abría dejando entrar a más personas quienes cerraban sus paraguas mojados.

Veía atento a cada una de esas personas, tenían muchos papeles en aquella mesa y hablaban cosas que apenas entendía. Estaba tranquilo, tenía un sándwich de jamón y queso derretido en las manos, estaba calientito justo para el día, además de un tazón de té con leche, aun era temprano, de hecho ese era su desayuno, así como todos tomaban el suyo.

_Las ocho de la mañana_

- **según me relatan, no es un caso fácil** –expreso cruzándose de brazos a forma pensativa cierto hombre de cabello rojo y ojos verdes aguamarina-

- **que no sea fácil no quiere decir que sea imposible, ¿verdad?** –Pregunto con seriedad el Uchiha, estaba confiando todo en manos de aquel pelirrojo, no podía pedirle a cualquier abogado que manejara un caso tan complicado como el suyo-

- **no he dicho eso** –aseguro pronto aquel hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos aguamarina volviendo a tomar una de las carpetas con varios papeles dentro de ella-

- **como podrás ver allí tienes los ADN, certificados de nacimiento que pudimos recuperar de un registro, los números de seguro de ambos y mas información que podría ser útil** –explico el Uchiha intentando ver cada reacción en el rostro de ese abogado, pero permanecía inmutable, ahora comprendía porque Shikamaru se lo había recomendado, no parecía alterarse con nada-

- **¿tienes los papeles del traspaso de posesiones alterados?** –Pregunto sin dejar de mirar los papeles de antecedentes de la pelirrosa y aquel hombre de cabello plata-

- **están en la carpeta azul** –afirmo el Uchiha entregándole la carpeta pedida-

- **me gustaría saber porque te hicieron desaparecer, pero creo que no lo sabrás ya que según veo llegaste a ese orfanato cuando apenas tenias 4 años** –comento a la pelirrosa quien asintió con pesadez dándole razón a las observaciones del abogado Gaara-

- **fue un desquite** –afirmo el hombre de la máscara y cabellos platas hablando por quizá primera vez en toda la mañana-

- **explícate** –pidió el Uchiha alzando una ceja en son de que hablara-

- **Satoshi y Hana eran los dueños de la empresa, el padre de Satoshi se la dejo a él por ser el mayor, en ese entonces la empresa aun era muy pequeña y Satoshi la hizo crecer con todo su esfuerzo así llegando a ser la gran empresa que hoy en día conocen, cuando se casaron los Seidou condenaron a Satoshi por casarse con una simple empleada, así cada uno de sus hermanos y su madre quitaron de su control la empresa y le dejaron prácticamente con la mitad de esta, en ese momento estaban en crisis porque como sabrás si el dueño pierde más del 50% de posesión de su empresa se ve obligado a traspasarla a quien tenga más posesión** –afirmo haciendo al azabache asentir, justamente eso era lo que estaban haciendo con él, al parecer la historia se repetía y esa sucia jugada ya antes la habían hecho- **forzaron a Satoshi a dos opciones, que le traspasara el titulo de la empresa a su madre quien era la que había adquirido la otra mitad de la empresa con la ayuda de sus hermanos o que se separara de Hana y se casara con la mujer que ellos le tenían escogida** –si, era la misma jugada que le estaban haciendo al Uchiha, este frunció el ceño por ello esperando saber el resultado de aquel encuentro-

- **es lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, claro, entre Madara y los Seidou estaban coludidos esa vez** –reprocho con el ceño fruncido el azabache haciendo asentir al peliplata-

- **yo vi desde fuera como Madara te obligaba a casarte con Karin para que en un tiempo ambas empresas fueran una sola, allí la batalla era, ¿Qué familia se quedaría con la posesión de la empresa final?, pero Madara no sobrevivió para manipularte y librar esa batalla, luego tu mismo antes de que eso pasara y cuidando muy bien de tener pruebas para que no te quitaran nada y luego te separaste de ella **–explico el Hatake mirando directamente al azabache quien asintió, pero bajo su mascara sonrió levemente al ahora ver al Uchiha y a su pequeña sobrina, ya no tn pequeña, profesándose el mismo incondicional amor que si hermana se había ganado del único hombre al que alguna vez él llamo como su cuñado-

- **supongo que no acepto separarse pues hasta donde yo recuerdo ellos seguían juntos cuando murieron **–recordó vagamente la pelirrosa haciendo memoria de lo poco y nada que su mente aun conservaba de sus padres-

- **no, no se separaron, se amaban demasiado para caer en los sucios juegos de ellos, Satoshi dijo que prefería quedarse en la calle antes de casarse con otra mujer, fue cuando unos amigos de ello se enteraron de la situación y les apoyaron mucho, asociaron sus empresas y le dieron cierto porcentaje de esta a Satoshi para que nuevamente alcanzara un porcentaje mayor que el de su madre y hermanos así quedando él como dueño absoluto, logro con la ayuda de unos amigos quitarles todo a sus hermanos y poseer el 100% de la empresa, quienes le apoyaron fueron un matrimonio apellidado Uchiha, para quienes yo trabajaba** –explico el Hatake haciendo al azabache abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada, sabía que Kakashi trabajaba desde siempre en esa empresa pero jamás se imagino que supiera el desenlace de todo-

- **¿es por eso que iban juntos el día del accidente?** –Pregunto el azabache quien se asombraba a cada momento, sabiendo cada detalle y dejando a su mente pasar cada imagen que aun poseía de aquel entonces-

- **¿recuerdas dónde estabas en el momento del accidente?, tenias alrededor de 8 años** –le recordó el Hatake al Uchiha alzando la ceja de su único ojo visible-

- **sí, ese día mis padres salieron con Itachi y me dejaron mientras iban a firmar algo porque no quería ir, me dejaron también cuidando a una ni…** -sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar aquel detalle-

Paso su mirada del peliplata a la pelirrosa…

_- __**oye, ¿Qué tanto dibujas?**__ –Pregunto un pequeño azabache a una aun más pequeña niña que curiosamente tenía cabello rosa-_

_- __**quiero hacerle el más lindo de los arboles de cerezo a mi madre para cuando vuelva**__ –le contesto aquella pequeña mirándole con sus ojos verdes brillantes y una gran sonrisa en su angelical e inocente rostro-_

_- __**¿Por qué?**__ –pregunto el pequeño azabache mirando como aquella pequeña le sonreía de la forma más expendida que alguna vez había visto sonreír a una niña, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas de la forma más inocente que había visto-_

- **e-esa niña… e-era…** -comenzó a tartamudear palideciendo a cada momento mas, agudizándose su palidez cuando el Hatake asintió y la pelirrosa les miraba sin entender nada-

No podía creer que aquel recuerdo que permaneció bloqueado en su mente por tantos años, tanto tiempo, ahora se viera tan nítido frente a sus ojos. Recordaba el vestido rojo y la cinta roja que la pequeña usaba en la cabeza, así como lo bien que dibujaba. Su cabello, sus ojos, todo, solo conocía a una persona así.

- **el día del accidente fui con Hana y Satoshi como acompañante y testigo legal del traspaso, Itachi no podía porque era menor de edad, pero igual quería ir porque siempre le gustaba observar todo lo que con la empresa respectara, en cambio te dejaron a ti en la empresa solo porque no demoraríamos mucho, te aburrirías en una notaria, y aprovechando Hana y Satoshi dejaron a su hija contigo, la niña que cuidabas era a Sakura** –soltó por fin el peliplata, el azabache tenía el asombro en la mirada, haciendo ahora a la pelirrosa asombrarse e intentar hacer memoria llevándose un dedo a su barbilla en forma pensativa-

- **no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo haberte conocido antes Sasuke** –fue un intento fallido, no recordaba en lo mas mínimo el hecho de haber conocido al azabache antes, sus recuerdos de esos años eran muy pocos y en ninguno estaba él-

-** eras pequeña y solo lo viste en esa ocasión, Sasuke puede haberte recordado porque ya tenía 8 o 9 años, tu apenas tenias 4 de edad** –afirmo el Hatake haciendo a todos entender el porqué la pelirrosa no podía recordar, después de todo el azabache seguía siendo 5 años mayor que ella-

- **eso no me explica el porqué se quisieron deshacer de Sakura** –interrumpió Gaara cruzándose de brazos, no creía que esa historia le sirviera aun para emitir una demanda a un juicio legal-

- **Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha iban a hacer un contrato de unificación de la empresa de los Seidou, al menos lo que Satoshi poseía de la empresa lo cual era la mayor parte ya que era el dueño y legitimo heredero, esto no le agrado nada a los Seidou pues no podrían controlar más la empresa, así que querían sabotear los planes, ocasionando el accidente donde tu familia Sasuke, y los padres de Sakura murieron juntos, el accidente fue tan inesperado que pruebas de que fuera provocado no se hallaron, solo yo sobreviví, pero que yo sobreviviera no era un problema para ellos** –se encogió de hombros el peliplata, el sabía muy bien que no les era un problema, el solo era uno más de la clase trabajadora que jamás les estorbaría y si lo hacia lo eliminarían como a su hermana-

- **una vez muriendo, solo tenían que haberse hecho cargo de Sakura quien era la heredera legal y habrían tenido el control de la empresa** –observo el pelirrojo abogado quien no entendía aun el porqué abandonaron así a la pelirrosa-

- **como dije, fue un desquite, si, bien pudieron haberse hecho cargo de Sakura, pero, ¿Quién?, yo en ese momento también pelee la custodia de Sakura, claro que sin resultados porque en un juicio de tutela me la quitaron, la razón era porque quien se quedara con Sakura se quedaría con la empresa y todos querían la posesión de la empresa, quien quedo con su custodia fue la madre de Satoshi, es decir la abuela paterna de Sakura, desde ese momento las peleas de entre ellos se volvieron mas y mas constantes, también existía el miedo de que Sakura al crecer se las quitara cuando supiera que el accidente de sus padres tenia sospechas de ser provocado por ellos, así que optaron por lo fácil y sano, deshaciéndose de ella su abuela podría dominar la empresa en su totalidad libremente sin "cargas" y librarse del dolor de cabeza de tener a una niña que ni siquiera les importaba y que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de cuidar** –termino de explicar el peliplata al momento que la pelirrosa bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza, era verdad, recordaba vagamente la actitud de algunos de sus tíos y su abuela para con ella durante los últimos dos meses antes de que la fueran a dejar a aquel orfanato, jamás le demostraron cariño-

También el pequeño pelirrojo quien permanecía callado sintió el sentimiento de vacío que su madre tenía, compartía el mismo sentimiento cuando recordaba que a él también lo habían abandonado. El también algún día sabría de su familia, para bien o para mal, y esperaba vivir una situación similar a la de la pelirrosa cuando este se enterara que su familia no lo quería, que era tan solo un estorbo para ellos y que por ello le abandonaron.

Sus ojitos negros se volvieron cálidos al ver como el azabache coloco una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello y abrazándola pegándole a él, de la misma manera que la pelirrosa sonrió entre tristeza con los ojos brillantes, quizá ahora estaba tranquila por saber de su vida, y también estaba feliz de no haber estado sola cuando lo supo y tener el apoyo del azabache, en ese momento él sonrió, no se había equivocado

_El amor de ese hombre por su madre era sincero_

- **interesante, creo que tomare el caso** –escucharon hablar a Gaara quien cerro las carpetas con antecedentes y miraba a los demás con una media sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y cruzándose de brazos a modo pensativo- **básicamente quieres que o te devuelvan lo que tomaron de tu empresa o que se reconozca que Sakura es la legítima heredera para así comenzar a tratar la empresa con ella directamente** –comento a forma pensativa el pelirrojo quien miraba atento cada una de las muecas que aquellos adultos colocaban-

Creyó estar tranquilo si le devolvían su empresa, dejaban de joderle la vida y cortaba lazos con ellos cuando eso pasara.

_Pero no ahora…_

No después de escuchar como pelearon por la pelirrosa, solamente por avaricia y luego le abandonaron a su suerte por creerla estorbosa, no después de saber el tipo de bastardos que eran, primero lo habían hecho con la pelirrosa y luego le quitaron a su propio hijo. No estaría tranquilo viviendo así, les arrancaría lo único más preciado para ellos solo por mero desquite

_**Por venganza**_

- **no, lo que quiero es que se reconozca a Sakura como la legítima heredera, quitarle la empresa a esos inhumanos y dejarlos en la calle de la misma forma que ellos dejaron a Sakura** –afirmo el Uchiha haciendo sorprenderse a todos por sus palabras, ya no era una batalla por lo económico, por el dinero y por las empresas, ahora era un asunto personal y los haría pagar-

_Aquellos ojos negros le miraban con eterna gratitud_

-** me agradas** –sonrió de medio lado con diversión el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y luego mirando directamente al Uchiha y a la pelirrosa- **como les dije, aceptare el caso, por tres razones, la primera es porque la paga que me ofreces si gano el caso es tentadora** –confeso Gaara sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos, miren que el también sentía amor por el dinero, bueno, es un rasgo de la mayoría de los abogados- **además de que si gano este caso contra la familia Seidou mi reputación se elevara hasta las nubes** –afirmo nuevamente colocándose de pie y tomando las carpetas, ya iba siendo hora de irse y poner el plan en marcha-

- **me agrada que comiences cuanto antes, pero aun no nos has dicho la última de las razones** –hablo el azabache sonriendo de la misma arrogante manera que el pelirrojo cuando les vio hace unos momentos-

- **porque yo estando en tu caso o el de Sakura, también buscaría mi propio desquite** –sin vergüenza alguna afirmo aquello como si fuera de lo más normal, aunque agradecieron internamente la sinceridad de Gaara por esa frase- **así que despreocúpense, hare todo para ganar el caso, apenas comience los tramites les aviso, serán citados, lo más probable es que esto empiece con un nuevo examen de ADN ya que ellos refutaran que son falsos o alterados** –aviso haciendo a los otros asentir con entendimiento, se esperaban esa acción, era lo más probable que pasara- **por ahora tengo que irme, los contactare apenas tenga noticias para ustedes** –se despidió el abogado saliendo por la puerta de la cafetería y abriendo su paraguas, a pesar de que la lluvia comenzaba a calmarse igualmente no podía dejar que se mojaran los papeles-

- **gracias Sasuke** –sonrió la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos con gratitud y relajo, tomando la mano que aun el azabache tenía en su hombro y entrelazándola con la de ella-

- _**te pareces tanto a Hana, Sakura, y Sasuke se parece tanto a sus padres con esa actitud que tiene**_ -pensó con diversión el Hatake al ver a ese par de enamorados mirarse- **no pude cuidarte Sakura** –comento llamando la atención de todos, dejándoles extrañados por sus palabras, incluso una ceja se alzo en la cara del azabache- **pero si en mi esta el poder ayudarte a recuperarlo todo, te aseguro que lo hare, ya no eres esa niña por la que todos se disputaban, eres la mujer que ahora se disputa con todos por lo que le pertenece, tengo confianza en que ganaran el caso** –sonrió bajo su máscara el Hatake, estaba completamente agradecido de la oportunidad que la ida le había dado de enmendar esas culpas que tenia por la pelirrosa y a la vez feliz por ahora verla tan feliz, sin arrepentimiento alguno de lo que le había tocado vivir-

- **gracias tío Kakashi** –agradeció honesta la pelirrosa mirando a aquel hombre que a sus ojos, fue el único que intento protegerla, no le culpaba de nada, es más, estaba agradecida completa y absolutamente con él

_Al igual que ambos pares de ojos negros_

OoOoOoO

Habían llegado a la empresa justo a tiempo, Ino estaba subiendo a los niños para llevarles a la escuela, era uno de los motivos por los que deshicieron hacer la junta temprano y no en jornada laboral y escolar.

No querían que el pequeño pelirrojo permaneciera ignorante de todo lo que sucedería luego, quizá si hubiera sido otro niño lo habrían pensado. Si hubiera sido otro niño, no lo habría entendido, se habría aburrido, habría estado inquieto y expectante de la hora de irse de ese aburrido lugar.

_Pero ese no era un niño cualquiera_

Su mente era despierta, tenía el derecho y la suficiente madurez para saber y entender lo que pasaría durante la demanda, estuvo tranquilo escuchando todo lo que allí se hablo, no esperaban que entendiera todo pero si lo relevante, se comporto como casi todo un adulto guardando silencio en lo más oportuno de la situación.

_Su complejo de adulto servía la mayoría de las veces_

- **¡Satoshi por poco y nos vamos sin ti!** –Escucharon el grito del pequeño rubio de ojos perlados quien estaba arriba de la furgoneta donde la rubia llevaba a los pequeños a la escuela-

- **aprisa frente de marquesina, que si no llego tarde** –apuro la rubia Yamanaka quien veía llegar corriendo al pequeño, al Uchiha y a su amiga pelirrosa-

- **lo siento, no pensamos que la reunión duraría tanto** –se disculpo la pelirrosa una vez llegando al lado del furgón y agachándose a la altura del pequeño pelirrojo- **¿no olvidas nada?** –Le pregunto al niño quien negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, acto que no paso desapercibido por su madre ni por el azabache- **¿paso algo?** –Pregunto al ver al pequeño suspirar con algo de pesar en su rostro-

- **sin importar el resultado de la demanda, igual seguirás siendo mi mamá, Sakura, ¿verdad?** –pregunto el pequeño en un tenue susurro el cual solo fue escuchado por la pelirrosa, ellos tenían un código de confianza, guardando aquel secreto de que ella no era su verdadera madre y de que él no era su verdadero hijo, habían veces en que incluso olvidaban que no tenían parentesco-

_Pero a pesar de su complejo de adulto… También sentía la inseguridad de un niño_

-** Satoshi, claro que siempre lo seré, hasta que tú mismo lo quieras así** –sonrió cálidamente la pelirrosa abrazando a su pequeño con todas sus fuerzas e increíblemente y sin vergüenza alguna, el pequeño le correspondió de la misma forma el abrazo-

Era natural a sus ojos que el pequeño sintiera ese miedo, eso le demostraba el completo amor que el pelirrojo tenia por ella, igual de grande que ella tenía por él, pero la sombra del pasado siempre estaría presente en sus subconscientes, sabiendo que no eran de sangre sino que solo de alma, una familia, la pelirrosa demostrándolo con su constante preocupación por él y temiendo cada que hacia algo, y el pequeño al depender tanto de ella y de su sola felicidad para el también sonreír.

Sintió por mucho ese miedo de que se le arrebatara a su madre, era egoísta, lo admitía, pero por fin creyó encontrar a esa persona que le amaba incondicionalmente, tanto a él como a ella, cuando pensó que jamás volvería a sentir ese miedo, ahora sabían de la verdad de la pelirrosa, él sabia que el dinero cambiaba a las personas y el miedo que sintió por un rechazo de ella hacia él le comió el alma.

_Inseguridad de niño_

Apoyaría a su madre en todo lo que pudiera, siempre lo hizo y ahora no sería la excepción, sobre todo cuando ella misma tampoco quería separarse de él, así se quedo un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco más tranquilo, pero lo suficiente para sonreír nuevamente.

- **¡Satoshi apura que nos vamos sin ti!** –Le grito el pequeño rubio haciendo reír a todos, incluyendo al pelirrojo y a la pelirrosa quienes se separaron del abrazo-

- **¡Ya voy! ¡Ni que te gustara tanto ir a la escuela!** –respondió el pequeño subiéndose a la furgoneta y cerrando la puerta de esta-

- **¡Es que hoy el almuerzo es ramen y si llegamos tarde nos quitaran la hora de almuerzo!** –se justifico el pequeño rubio haciendo a todos reír, risas que se alejaban mas y mas cuando la furgoneta comenzó a alejarse de ellos con destino a llegar a la escuela-

- **ese Minato es igual a Naruto** –sonrió divertida la pelirrosa mirando cómo se alejaban los pequeños-

Sin evitarlo se quedo pegada en un árbol que siempre le llamo la atención de aquel lugar entre todo ese cemento y edificios. Era uno de los arboles de cerezo más hermosos que alguna vez vio, era muy grande, además de ser muy viejo, se notaba porque las raíces salían del suelo. Estaba en un terreno baldío, uno de los pocos que había visto por la zona.

Sintió tras de sí al azabache quien le abrazo por la cintura y coloco su mentón apoyado en su hombro. Tomo ambas manos del Uchiha ladeando su cabeza para pegarla a la de él en un acto sumamente tierno. No podían estar mucho rato allí, comenzaría a llover luego y además tenían trabajo que hacer, pero por solo un momento quería estar allí, siendo abrazada por el azabache de la forma más dulce e inocente que se podía.

- **oye, ¿Qué tanto dibujas?** –Escucho la voz del azabache al lado de su oído de forma traviesa-

- **¿Qué?** –pregunto ella sin entender de lo que él hablaba, aunque curiosamente la voz aniñada que intento colocar y la frase le sonaban conocidas-

- **quiero hacerle el más lindo de los arboles de cerezo a mi madre para cuando vuelva** –esta vez escucho como si quisiera imitar la aguda voz de una niña, pudo distinguir en su rostro una burlona sonrisa y una mirada traviesa en su rostro-

_Esperen… ese dialogo ya la había vivido antes_

- **¿Por qué?** –Le pregunto el azabache asegurándose de que su aliento chocara con el rostro de la pelirrosa, acercando su rostro lentamente hasta el de la pelirrosa en lo que ambos comenzaban a entrecerrar los ojos-

_-__** porque son…**_

- **porque son… sus flores favoritas… igual que las mías** –respondió ella con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía el cálido aliento del Uchiha en su rostro, sentía como cada vez la respiración de este se acercaba mas a ella, sentía el agarre que este tenía en su cintura atraerla a él más fuerte, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza-

_Y sentía su rostro sonrojarse… como cuando tenía 4 años_

- **el cerezo también es mi flor favorita** –susurro el azabache acabando con la distancia de sus rostros dándole un suave beso en los labios el cual se intensifico solo un poco cuando ambos cerraron los ojos completamente-

- _**porque son sus flores favoritas igual que las mías**__ –respondió la niña con las mejillas sonrojadas de tal forma que logro que incluso las mejillas del propio pequeño azabache se sonrojaran-_

_- __**el cerezo también es mi flor favorita**__ –respondió el pequeño Uchiha sonriendo de la misma tierna manera que la pequeña pelirrosa le había sonreído a él-_

- **lo recordaste, ¿verdad?** –pregunto el azabache una vez alejado solo tres centímetros de los labios de la pelirrosa, haciendo que el aliento de ambos chocara nuevamente a lo que ella asentía con las mejillas igual de sonrojadas que en aquel entonces-

- **sí, lo había olvidado** –respondió ella mirando feliz al azabache, siempre se alegraba cada que podía recordar algo de lo que fue su corta y feliz infancia, y ahora resulta que en uno de aquellos recuerdos estaba el mismo azabache que con solo besarla la elevaba hasta la nubes-

- **de lo que vagamente recuerdo, no has cambiado nada, sigues sonrojándote de la misma tímida forma que cuando tenias 4 años** –sonrió de medio lado el azabache al ver como las mejillas de la pelirrosa se sonrojaban aun mas y el brillo nervioso de sus ojos hacia acto de aparición como cada vez que él se le acercaba-

- **lamento no poder recordarte del todo para decir lo mismo, mis recuerdos de cuando pequeña son poco nítidos** –explico la pelirrosa, después de todo, la mente conserva casi siempre los mas malos recuerdos, los más tristes, los traumas y rara vez los más felices, y de los malos ella tenía demasiados, los cuales al parecer bloqueaban lo poco y nada que vivió de su infancia con sus padres-

- **con que recuerdes la situación es suficiente, no recordaras mas, apenas tenias 4 años** –volvió a susurrar el azabache quien miraba con un brillo de amor en los ojos a la pelirrosa, llevando una de sus manos a la mejillas de esta para nuevamente besar sus labios con algo de ternura y amor en sus caricias-

_El cerezo siempre había sido su flor favorita, desde que podía recordarlo._

_Jamás se enamoro de una mujer antes que de la pelirrosa, podía asegurarlo_

Quizá, ahora entendía el motivo de esas dos cosas.

Recordó por un instante que el cerezo comenzó a ser su flor favorita luego de ver el bonito dibujo que la pelirrosa hacia aun con 4 años, ver su cabello tan rosa como el cerezo y sus ojos tan brillantes y verdes como la preciosa naturaleza.

Inconscientemente y sin recordarlo, al parecer comparaba todo árbol de cerezo con ese dibujo y a toda chica con la pelirrosa, siempre buscando el más sincero e inocente de los sonrojos en ellas, buscando aquel brillo de nerviosismo y sinceridad en los ojos de las chicas, los cuales nunca encontraba, sin embargo jamás se había puesto a pensar porque juzgaba a las chicas por esos detalles tan inusuales en vez de cómo todo hombre, por el cuerpo. Solo miradas incitantes era lo que ellas le colocaban y como buen hombre no se resistía a ellas, jamás amando, solo usándolas esperando el día de encontrar a esa mujer hecha y destinada para él.

_Ahora entendía todo_

Le encantaban los cerezos en flor, ¿Cómo no?

Se había enamorado de la más preciosa flor de cerezo a sus cortos 9 años, el mismo día que la olvido por completo después de enterarse del trágico accidente de sus padres

Olvidandola por la soledad y sufrimiento diario que sentia con su tío Madara.

Enamorándose de ella nuevamente cuando la volvió a ver en aquel aeropuerto y ver su tierno sonrojo de vergüenza.

Enamorándose de ella cada que veía esos sonrojos los cuales no eran difícil de sacarles por su parte.

Enamorándose de ella cada vez más cuando la besaba y veía sus ojos brillar de amor por él.

Enamorándose como él creía había olvidado.

_Porque aunque la mente olvide… El corazón no olvida_


	18. Seidou, Uchiha y Haruno

Suspiro con derrota.

Esa mañana sería muy larga, a pesar de que no había ido a la escuela.

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que el azabache, su tío y su madre habían hablado con aquel tétrico pelirrojo que sería el abogado de ellos, mes en el cual habían tenido que ir varias veces al juzgado, la cosa avanzaba lenta según sabia, no le ocultaban nada, es más, le conversaban mucho sobre ello.

Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre ya el faltar a la escuela, sería más o menos la decima vez que lo hacia ese mes, su madre insistía en que les acompañara a los citatorios frl juzgado, a lo que él no se negaba, era un asunto de su interés.

Recordó como Minato había gritado y pataleado la primera vez que falto diciendo que quería ir con él, que no era justo que solo a él se le permitiera así de la nada faltar a la escuela, pero finalmente lo subieron a la furgoneta donde fue llevado a la correccional para menores, como él le llamaba a la escuela. Esa escena se repetía cada vez que faltaba a la escuela.

Él era responsable, su madre y tío Sasuke sabían que no pasaría nada si faltaba aun cuando fuera seguido, él era inteligente, se ponía al corriente de un dos por tres. Pero a pesar de haber faltado tantos días, no era un flojo que esperaría toda la mañana sin hacer nada a que los adultos terminaran con sus labores. Agradecía si el que le llevaran con ellos, significaba que le tenían la suficiente confianza de dejarle esperando e informarle de todo lo sucedido, algo que le hizo sonreír, al parecer estaba logrando lo que se propuso por años, que dejaran de verlo como un molesto y estorboso niño para comenzar a tratarlo con más confianza, se lo estaba ganando poco a poco.

_Pero eso no significaba que el tic nervioso de su ceja desapareciera_

Aun no comenzaba el juicio de ese día, de hecho era el más esperado ya que por fin ambas partes se verían y entrarían a un juicio juntos, era uno de los días decisivos ya que después de este y otro más, según le comentaron, saldría la resolución del tema, si tenían suerte, seria antes de navidad. Estaban esperando la hora y que la demandada llegara, por lo que aprovecho para ponerse a leer y estudiar, fastidiosamente, su libro de ingles, debía practicarlo más a pesar de que comenzara a entenderlo no significaba que comenzara a gustarle, lo odiaba de igual forma.

- **relájate hijo, el ingles no es la peor cosa que aprenderás en la vida** –intento animar la pelirrosa al pequeño, logrando el efecto contrario cuando un aura oscura rodeo al pequeño sacándole una gota anime tanto al azabache como al peliplata que les acompañaba-

- **gracias por el aliento mamá** –dijo con voz depresiva el pequeño al momento de aumentar su aura depresiva mas a cada momento-

- **déjalo Sakura, con que lo aprenda está bien, permítele odiarlo** –hablo comprendido el azabache logrando que una mirada de agradecimiento por su comprensión para con él del pequeño pelirrojo, lo entendía bien, el también odiaba los idiomas-

- _**se parece más a Sasuke de lo que pensaba, pensé que solo tenía sus mismos ojos y rasgos, pero al parecer tiene sus mismos gustos, ahora comprendo porque se llevan tan bien, incluso parecería su hijo, al parecer el que pase tanto con Sasuke hace que se parezcan aun mas**_–pensó con una gota anime el peliplata mirando al pequeño pelirrojo y al azabache una y otra vez, intercalando su mirada en ambos-

- **me pondré a leer otra cosa o mi cerebro colapsara** –escucharon que aviso el pequeño pelirrojo quien guardo el libro de ingles en su mochila y saco un libro un poco más pequeño, era una lectura que se titulaba _"Las travesuras del pequeño Kenji, volumen V"_-

- **¿y ese libro?** –Pegunto el azabache al ver al pequeño leer algo que él jamás había visto en toda su vida-

- **le encanta ese libro, el primer tomo se lo compre cuando tenía cuatro años, aprendió a leer con él, siempre está a la espera de que salgan los volúmenes, dice que es su fuente de inspiración y de dónde saca las jugarretas que siempre suele hacer** –sonrió nerviosa la pelirrosa sacándoles una gota a cada uno de tres hombres quienes le acompañaban, ahora entendían porque el pequeño le gustaba hacer tantas travesuras-

- **silencio, no puedo concentrarme** –expreso el pequeño acercando mas su rostro al libro, ya ni se distinguía, poco menos se comía el libro de lo cerca que estaba y por su frase le saco otra gota a los hombres dejándoles con dos gotas en la cabeza a cada uno-

- _**sé lo que se siente leer un buen libro, cuando este mas grande le prestare mi colección del Icha-Icha para que los lea conmigo**_–pensó con una radiante aura el Hatake planeando lo que sería su perfecto futuro con su pequeño sobrinito cuando este creciera-

- _**algo me dice que será mejor que le aleje de Satoshi**_–pensaron asombrosamente al mismo tiempo el azabache y la pelirrosa, no les daba buena espina la expresión del peliplata, de madre sobre protectora y ahora padre preocupado, no las tendría tan fácil ese hombre-

- _**creo que no fue tan mala idea traer al pequeño, sirve que no me aburra hasta que comience el juicio**_–pensó divertido Gaara mirando la concentración absoluta del pequeño al leer, la brillante aura del peliplata por pensar en quien sabe que cosas y por ver los ojos entrecerrados y mirada sobre protectora con reproche mesclado que el azabache y la pelirrosa tenían sobre ese hombre de cabello plata-

- **¡No puedo creer que llegaras tan lejos Uchiha!** –Escucharon el estridente grito de cierta mujer fuera de sus cabales llegar haciendo resonar sus tacos por lo fuerte de sus pisadas-

Todos menos el pequeño pelirrojo miraron a quienes venían caminando por el pasillo. La primera, la más notoria y gritona por lo demás, fue la pelirroja Seidou quien venía hecha una bestia, aunque según el azabache esa era su imagen más natural. Tras de esta venían cinco hombres.

Uno, era el hermano pelianaranjado de la pelirroja, al que ya todos conocen como Juugo. Dos de ellos al parecer eran gemelos, tenían cabello gris y curiosamente los labios pintados de morado. Otro de ellos era un albino de ojos morados, quien sonreía de forma burlesca mirando a la pelirroja actuando con furia y el ultimo era un timo gordo de extraño corte y cabello naranja.

- _**y tenía que llegar**_–pensó con pesadez el azabache, en ese momento sus esperanzas de que les llamaran antes de que ella llegara y no tener que aguantar sus escándalos desaparecieron-

- **tendrías que quejarte conmigo** –la voz de la pelirrosa hizo eco en el pasillo, colocándose de pie bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluyendo al pequeño pelirrojo quien aun así seguía metido en su libro, y mirando ella a todos con el ceño fruncido-

- **así que tú tienes que ver con esto zorrita** –se quejo la pelirroja parándose frente a la pelirrosa, mirándole de pies a cabeza con ojos despectivos-

- **creo que no me presente la ultima vez, soy Sakura Haruno, aunque comenzaras a llamarme Sakura Seidou, primita** –sonrió con burla la pelirrosa al momento en que la pelirroja dejo de mirarle despectivamente para colocar la mayor de sus caras de sorpresa al igual que sus acompañantes-

- **zorra mentirosa, no tengo primas por lo mismo soy la heredera de la compañía que mi abuela dejo** –critico enseguida la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro, claro, la pelirrosa no se dejaba irritar, cosa que a ella si le irritaba- **Sakon, Ukon** –llamo enseguida mirando a ambos gemelos quienes sonrieron de medio lado-

- **nuestra abuela era la única e indiscutida dueña de la empresa, pero murió hace unos años y ella le dejo la completa posesión de la empresa a Karin, los aspectos legales son muy complicados como para que ustedes con sus patéticos cerebros los entiendan** –explico el primero de los gemelos quien se cruzo de brazos sonriendo con burla, por la terminología que usaba se notaba de mas que él era abogado-

- **le dejo la compañía a nuestra prima porque era la única mujer, era su favorita, y claro, nosotros trabajamos en la empresa haciéndola crecer cada día, así cada uno de nosotros administra una parte de esta, pero Karin es la propietaria de esta y nosotros trabajamos en ella bajo sus órdenes** –hablo luego el otro gemelo, al no usar las mismas palabras que su hermano se podía notar que no era un abogado, Sasuke pudo muy bien distinguir que se asemejaba a su trabajo en aspectos económicos-

- **sí, era la dueña, y una completa tramposa, avara, una mujer que no le importo abandonar a su nieta solo para poder tomar posesión de la empresa que los padres de su marido formaron con tanto esfuerzo, lo que su propio marido mantuvo con el mismo esfuerzo, y que su propio hijo hizo crecer con todo su propio esfuerzo, espero se revuelque en su tumba al saber que Sakura está aquí** –critico fuertemente el Hatake mirando de manera sumamente reprobatoria a los Seidou quienes fruncieron el ceño con disgusto-

- **yo si te recuerdo, tu eres ese otro avaro que quería la custodia de la hija de tío Satoshi para poder tomar posesión de lo que tu hermana quería robarle, veo que aun no renuncias a tus planes de apoderarte de la empresa familiar** –afirmo el hombre más gordo, quien parecía ser el mayor de los primos, cruzándose de brazos y mirando desaprobatoriamente al peliplata quien frunció también el ceño-

- **deberías guardarte tus palabras, el únicamente esta aquí porque yo se lo pedí, ni siquiera Sakura se lo pidió, así que si quieren insultar háganlo conmigo ladrones baratos** –fue el Uchiha quien tomo la palabra esta vez interrumpiendo el dialogo de acusaciones que los Seidou hablaban contra la pelirrosa y contra el peliplata-

- **déjenlos chicos, además seguro ella es solo una impostora, una Seidou es mucho más hermosa, nos viene de sangre** –ofendió inmediatamente la pelirroja a la pelirrosa, aun estaba parada frente a ella mirándole despectivamente de pies a cabeza como si una simple indigente fuera-

- **seré mas pobre que tu aun pero eso va a cambiar, por si no lo sabías vamos ganándoles, menos mal que lo zorra no viene de sangre** –se defendió la pelirrosa mirándole de la misma forma despectiva que la pelirroja le miraba, no se ofendería tan fácil, no era de perder los estribos-

- **¡¿Cómo me llamaste empleada barata?** –Grito irritada la pelirroja quien se irrito aun mas cuando la pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado por haber cumplido su objetivo de irritarle los nervios a esa pelirroja-

- **zorra, además de plástica y tarada, hasta en el cerebro te pusieron implantes** –su sonrisa se amplió mas al ver el rostro rojo de furia de Karin, lo único que se distinguía a parte del vapor que echaba por las orejas eran sus lentes negros-

- **¡Hija de…!**

- **¡Guarden silencio! ¡No me puedo concentrar con sus infantiles peleas!** –se quejo ahora el pequeño pelirrojo quien aun tenía el libro frente a su rostro, hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ese niño y por como se hizo notar le saco una gota en la cabeza a todos menos a la pelirroja a quien le salía humo por los oídos-

Era el colmo, nadie la tomaba en serio a ella, Karin de la familia Seidou, una de las familias más importantes de ese país, pero esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, un simple niño le mando a callar, eso no se quedaría impune.

- **¡Mocoso impertinente!** –Grito aun mas alterada la pelirroja quien se paro frente al niño arrancándole el libro de sus manos-

Quedo pálida, al extremo. El tiempo se paralizo unos cuantos minutos al ella quedar con el libro en su mano. Sintió una fría mirada sobre ella, tan fría y gélida que solo creyó haberla sentido una vez y de una persona en particular.

Ojos negros, el más frio de los negros que alguna vez aprecio, piel tan blanca y fría como el invierno, cabello rojo fuego. Mirada penetrante, molesta, junto a su ceño fruncido, de momento de verdad se intimido ante la presencia de ese niño.

_Su intimidante presencia_

_El mismo aire de frialdad_

_Aquella gélida mirada_

_** Y su propio cabello rojo**_

No, no podía ser, era imposible, ¡Completamente imposible! No podía ser el mismo niño…

_**¿O sí?**_

- _**¿Yu-Yusuke?**_–pensó aterrada la pelirroja sin dejar de ver a ese niño, palideciendo a cada momento por la apariencia de ese niño que aun tenía frente a ella-

Aun tenía su ceño fruncido, igualmente se paro haciendo a la pelirroja retroceder dos pasos con una mirada de cuidado hacia él.

Había osado llamar a tío Kakashi como un vil y avaro ladrón

Había osado hacer sufrir hace mucho a su tío Sasuke

Había osado llamar a su madre de la peor forma que alguna vez llamaron a su madre

_Y ahora, había osado quitarle su libro_

- **entrégame mi libro** –exigió el pelirrojo quien estiro su mano hacia la pelirroja en son de que le devolviera aquel libro, era su favorito, no lo había terminado de leer, y no lo haría allí, lo guardaría y lo desinfectaría luego o seguramente la estupidez de ella no se le contagiaría, por lo demás quería ver sufrir a aquella pelirroja-

- **devuélvele su libro a Satoshi, sabía que eras menos inteligente que un niño de 10 años pero no pensé que te pondrías a pelear con uno** –escucho la voz del azabache quien se coloco al lado del pequeño distinguiendo el mismo de los más notorios rasgos en ambos-

La misma gélida mirada

_Esperen…_

- _**¿lo llamo Satoshi?**_–se pregunto de inmediato la pelirroja notando el detalle del nombre de ese pequeño de mirada tan penetrante- **¿Satoshi?** –Pregunto en voz alta mirando al azabache y al pequeño pelirrojo no entendiendo nada-

- **lo nombre así en honor a mi padre, zorra, deja tranquilo a mi hijo** –expreso furiosa la pelirrosa quitándole el libro de su pequeño a la pelirroja, podía meterse con ella y llamarle como quisiera, pero con su hijo no iba a meterse-

- _**ya veo, es hijo de esta, vaya, por un momento me había asustado pensando en que Sasuke había encontrado a Yusuke porque si le encuentra estamos perdidos por los términos de las leyes de herencia**_–suspiro internamente con alivio mirando como la pelirrosa le pasaba su libro al pequeño y este lo guardaba en su mochila- _**pero me asusto yo misma, es imposible que le encuentre, ya me asegure de eso, no se ni para que me puse tan nerviosa **_–pensó con una mueca de superioridad y omnipotencia absoluta frente a la situación-

_**Ni destino te soporta, por ello te castigara cumpliendo el mayor de tus miedos**_

- **lo leo después de desinfectarlo o se me pegara lo tarado de la escoba con patas** –explico su acción a su madre quien le veía con duda del porque había guardado su libro en su mochila en vez de seguir leyendo-

- **está bien, comparto tu decisión** –sonrió la pelirrosa y luego el pequeño pelirrojo le sonrió a ella de forma cálida, como todo un niño le sonríe a su madre-

- _**me revuelven el estomago**_–pensó asqueada la pelirroja de ver a ese pequeño con su madre en una escena tan tierna o como ella pensaba, cursi-

_Siente tus entrañas estremecerse _

_**Esa sonrisa debería ser tuya… Pero te la ganaron**_

- **¡Ese niño sí que me cae bien! ¿Qué opinas escoba con patas?** –rio divertido cierto albino de ojos violetas al escuchar el nuevo apodo de "su adorada jefa", sabía que nada mas tenía el puesto que tenia porque su jefa andaba de calentona con él, pero valía la pena reírse de ella-

- **¡Cállate sardina barata!** –se quejo la pelirroja mandándole rayitos al albino, si seguía así lo haría sufrir mucho, sobre todo porque recordó que no podía despedirlo, estaba amenazada por este mismo de revelar el mas oculto de sus secretos si eso pasaba, además de revelar el peor de los secretos de su familia-

- _**ese debe ser uno de sus empleados, cuando Karin usa de forma despectiva las palabras "barata" o "simple" se refiere a ellos**_–pensó con una fría mirada posada en la pelirroja, no compartía muchas de sus creencias, eran completamente opuestos en ética y practica, pensó que al pasar los años el tiempo cambiaria ciertos rasgos de la personalidad de ella pero sí que estaba equivocado, de hecho hasta había empeorado con su ahora aire de princesita omnipotente que lo podía todo-

_**Solo esperaba el momento de caer de tu trono**_

_**Porque la simple plebeya es realmente quien lleva sangre azul en la venas**_

- **participantes del caso empresa Uchiha y Seidou** –anuncio un hombre saliendo tras la puerta que por tanto rato habían estado esperando a que se abriera, momento en el cual Gaara que se había mantenido al margen de la situación se acercaron a ese hombre presentando las citaciones al igual que lo hizo el peliplata Seidou-

- **Gaara No Sabaku, abogado de la parte demandante y representante de la corporación Uchiha** –se presento el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina pasando la citación a ese hombre-

- _**es bastante tétrico**_–pensó el hombre mirando de reojo al No Sabaku cuando leía la citación que el mismo había interpuesto-

- **Sakon Seidou, abogado de la parte demandada y también parte del grupo demandado, asumo el rol de abogado de los Seidou** –se explico el pelianaranjado antes de que le preguntaran como el siendo uno de los demandados era el abogado-

- **todo en orden** –afirmo el hombre mirando las citaciones y luego mirando a todos los participantes- **hoy comenzaremos con el proceso final de la demanda, razón por la cual entraran todos juntos y serán llamados a testificar frente al juez e interrogados por el abogado que defiende la causa contraria a la de ustedes, eviten hacer comentarios indebidos, tienen derecho a guardar silencio si lo consideran beneficioso para ustedes, recuerden que están bajo juramento, sus primeros testimonios fueron grabados como evidencias legales, mentir es fatal** –advirtió al momento que todos asintieron- **el primero en sentarse en el banquillo de testigos es Sasuke Uchiha por ser quien comenzó la demanda**

- **vengo preparado** –acepto el Uchiha sin mayores complicaciones, mas quedo perplejo cuando el mismo hombre que les había llamado se quedo mirando al pequeño quien también miraba interesado la escena- **¿pasa algo con él?** –pregunto al momento que todos se dieron cuenta que el hombre miraba al menor-

- **usualmente los menores no testifican en estos casos, aunque a veces se toman en cuenta sus testimonios, ¿viene a testificar?** –pregunto mirando a los adultos de los cuales tanto Gaara como Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi le cedieron la palabra al pequeño con tan solo mirarlo-

- **solamente he venido como espectador, mas si quieren que testifique yo no tengo problema alguno, claro que supongo que usted sabe que necesito el permiso de mi madre para ello** –explico el pequeño con una mirada neutra asombrando a todos los de la familia Seidou, ese niño realmente podría ser un problema para ellos considerando las circunstancias-

_**Lo que no saben es que el principito tiene más de un As bajo la manga**_

_**Lo que no saben es que la hierva que crece bajo la sombra de una flor es igual de dulce pero más resistente que la misma flor…**_

_**Lo que no saben es que en la sangre lleva la fortaleza y terquedad de sus padres**_

OoOoOoO

Rodo los ojos

Volvió a suspirar

Se estaba fastidiando

_¿Lo querían en su contra?, ahora las pagarían_

Luego de Sasuke, era el turno de ellos de interrogar a uno, escogiendo a Karin la cual se hacia la mosquita muerta, ignorante de todo de lo que se le acusaba

_Aunque hacerse la ignorante le salía demasiado natural _

El interrogatorio paso a los Seidou, donde decidieron llamar al peliplata, no parecía tener mucho más que decir, estaba allí meramente para confirmar que dijo lo mismo que en los interrogatorios privados, que no se contradecía él ni a sus acompañantes y para responder otra que otra pregunta.

Nuevamente era turno de los Seidou de ser interrogados, donde llamaron al pelianaranjado quien muchas ocasiones guardo silencio acusando que tenía derecho a ello o que no le correspondía responder a él. Era abogado, sabía que era mejor omitir que errar, razón por la cual Gaara dejo de intentar sacarle información y decidió darles el pase a los Seidou nuevamente.

_Algo curioso paso_

_**"Quiero que Satoshi Haruno venga a testificar"**_

Y volvió a rodar los ojos al recordarlo

Aquel tipo de pelo blanco, labios pintados y ojos sicópatas fue quien le llamo pensando que podía intimidarlo. Pero ese sujeto con complejos de payaso sicópata no podría con él.

_**Después de todo la sangre Uchiha corre por sus venas**_

- **como le digo mi estimado juez, insisto en que es extraño que Sasuke Uchiha demande a nuestra familia justamente diciendo que su novia es parte de la nuestra** –recalco el abogado Seidou quien miraba atento cada reacción del niño quien solo volvió a rodar los ojos, no le resultaba como quisiera, con el ímpetu que le vio antes estaba seguro que él pequeño diría algo que pudiera usar en contra de ellos-

- **lamento interrumpirle, pero nuevamente se mandaron a hacer ADN y según veo los resultados aquí salieron positivos, la llamada Sakura Haruno es compatible en un 99,9% con Kakashi Hatake, el cual decía ser su tío y por las emisiones legales está bien estipulado y probado que si es verdad, así como dice en este resultado que Sakura Haruno tiene 99,9% de parentesco con ustedes, y le aseguro que estos resultados no están alterados** –rebatió el juez quien levanto una ceja mirando al Seidou de cabello blanco esperando a ver con que refutaría, ya le sonaba extraño que llamara a solo un niño a testificar en algo como eso-

- **pero, sabemos que el padre de este niño no está presente** –afirmo con malicia el Seidou haciendo alzar una ceja de todos sin saber que planeaba- **es más, este mismo niño afirma no saber quién es su padre, perfectamente ese padre podría ser un familiar lejano nuestro y en realidad la muestra se ve alterada si Haruno en realidad uso a su pequeño para cambiar las muestras**

- **para ser un abogado tiene mucha imaginación** –la voz del niño resonó desde el banquillo, su expresión de fastidio era tan notoria que el mismo juez le daba la razón al pequeño- **no tengo padre, no lo conozco ni me interesa ya conocerlo, con mi madre me basta, es más, repudiaría saber quién es mi padre, me avergonzaría él hecho de que fuera pariente lejano de ustedes… ¡Qué horror!** –expreso dramático el pelirrojo con un tembló en el cuerpo y la frente coloreada en azul, mas luego suspiro calmado colocando nuevamente su rostro frio dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza por su control en los cambios de ánimo-

- **¿entonces niño no encuentras sospechoso que justamente tu madre sea a la que se dice es nuestra prima y que encima de todo se delatara justo cuando Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba desesperadamente encontrarla?, es más, ¿siquiera sospechas del hecho de que sean novios?** –pregunto sonriendo de medio lado el _"payaso sicópata"_ como el pequeño pelirrojo le apodo, pero no se intimido ni un poco, había visto cosas más tétricas que a un imple payaso con la cara tétrica pintada con labial morado-

_Como por ejemplo, un cadáver en plena descomposición agarrándole el pie, eso sí era tétrico_

- **mi madre y tío Sasuke son novios desde antes de la demanda, formalizaron en mi cumpleaños número 10, hay testigos de ello, fotos y videos que tío Naruto tiene y que se presentaron como evidencia según se** –afirmo el pequeño haciendo que el juez anotara entre sus apuntes del caso aquel detalle, tenía que ver qué era lo que decía, se esperaba mentiras de los adultos pero no de un niño con ese nivel de fastidio-

- **eso lo hace aun mas sospechoso** –agrando su sonrisa el abogado de cabello blanco al ver como el pequeño afirmaba cosas que él consideraba beneficiosas para ellos-

- **no si tomas en cuenta que tío Sasuke no sabía nada de esto en ese momento, mamá se lo oculto, es más, mi mamá lo supo solo unos días después de llegar a Tokio y no le comento nada** –confirmo el pequeño, tanto la pelirrosa como el azabache estaban algo paralizados ya que esas palabras podían ser usadas más en su contra que en su favor-

- **¿entonces porque no comenzó ella misma la demanda antes si ya tenía esa información?** –sonrió complacido, le estaba sacando mucho información a ese pequeño, lo cual le agradaba demasiado, estaba a punto de ganarles la partida a esos entrometidos con la ayuda de ese pequeño-

_Pero el juego de uno pasa a ser fácilmente el juego del otro_

- **piensa un poco abogado con complejos de payaso sicópata** –ahora si su fastidio llego al límite, tanto que un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del pequeño quien escuchaba risas desde los bancos donde los demás estaban riendo por el apodo usado para llamar al Seidou-

- **te diré niñito porque no lo hizo, porque sabe que está mintiendo y porque la única razón por la que está aquí y avanzo tanto la demanda es nada más que por influencia de Sasuke Uchiha, quien uso su influencia como perteneciente a otra de las familias más importantes para traerla hasta aquí, así que mejor omite comentarios innecesarios niñito** –se quejo el abogado colocando sus dos manos en la baranda del banquillo de testigos mirándole con rayitos a los ojos al pequeño quien le respondió con los mismos rayitos-

- **mi madre es más sutil para decir las cosas pero yo no, así que tu cierra tu boca y omite los comentarios innecesarios, te voy a explicar con simpleza para que sus cerebros que no superan el mío que apenas tiene 10 años, entiendan** –enseguida se defendió el pequeño llamando la atención del juez, se divertía mucho ver como ese niño sacaba de sus casillas al sujeto de pelo blancos, después de todo se creía tan omnipotente que ni siquiera a él le caía bien y eso que debía ser neutro- **ella no lo hizo porque sabía que ustedes con sus influencias serian tan vilmente tramposos que usarían su dinero para hacer que la demanda se desestimara, así ustedes luego sabrían que ella era la heredera y sin protección legal la tendrían a su merced y podrían hacerla desaparecer nuevamente, ya lo hicieron una vez, han hecho cosas aun peores de las cuales hay pruebas, ¿Qué les costaría hacer nuevamente una desaparición o un accidente provocado en su contra?** –pregunto el pequeño usando todo el ímpetu que tenia mandándole los mismos rayitos que el Seidou le mandaba a él, solo que ahora el abogado quedo aun mas pálido de lo que antes ya estaba, al igual que la pelirrosa y el resto de los testigos, claro, exceptuando a Gaara quien sonrió de medio lado ante lo dicho, ese niño le caía muy bien-

Estaban asombrados, ni siquiera ella había pensado en ello, se había salvado de un muy grande problema al ser precavida de no haber hecho nada sola, no entendía como era que su pequeño hijo había planeado toda una posibilidad de acción contra ellos en tan solo ese leve segundo.

_**Ese niño sí que sabia pensar como ellos, después de todo llevaba su sangre y sus genes, tenía la misma maléfica capacidad de pensar en el peor de los casos como su familia biología materna, como dicen, más fuerte que su lado dulce y amable adquirido con la pelirrosa, su agresiva personalidad salía a flote cuando algo intentaban a hacerle a su "mamá"**_

Tenía la misma dulce personalidad que su madre, la pelirrosa Haruno

Heredo la misma destreza mental que su padre, el azabache Uchiha

Y también saco la misma maléfica mente y personalidad agresiva que su madre, la pelirroja Seidou

_La sangre puede más que la costumbre_

_**Ese niño sí que era un Seidou**_

- **Satoshi Haruno, hay acusaciones bastantes fuertes allí, ya que los Seidou y Uchiha murieron en un accidente, ¿alguna prueba de que fue provocado?** –Pregunto el juez con intriga, se había tragado cada palabra del pequeño, lo hacía muy bien, de hecho no querría tenerlo de enemigo-

_Suspiro… nuevamente…_

- **tengo derecho a permanecer callado y que el abogado diga el resto** –dijo el pequeño sentándose tranquilamente en su asiento, momento en que todos volvieron a asombrarse de lo bien que el pequeño sabia controlarse y saber callar, luego todos miraron impaciente a Gaara quien seguía sonriendo de medio lado, era el momento de que su trabajo saldría a la luz-

- **pues sí, tengo pruebas de que fue provocado** –afirmo el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina haciendo que los ojos negros del pequeño pelirrojo sonrieran con maldad, había dicho lo ultimo por hablar, no se esperaba que Gaara en realidad tendría pruebas-

Al parecer _Destino_ estaba a su favor ese día

_En cambio… el color azul embargo los rostros de los Seidou…_

- **primero están los periódicos que se le entregaron en los que ya en esa fecha se sospechaba a que fue provocado, en ese entonces no había pruebas y no las siguieron buscando porque los Seidou retiraron su condición de amparo por ellos, al igual que Madara Uchiha lo hizo, ¿no le parece sospechoso?** –pregunto Gaara quien luego de su maletín saco unos cuantos papeles que luego le llevo al juez pasándoselos en la mano- **en segundo lugar, tenemos el testimonio de Kakashi de que iban a una notaria en especial la cual tenían asociada a la empresa Uchiha, lo extraño es, que no iban en la ruta hasta ese lugar, si vemos en un mapa el lugar del accidente, la calle se dirigía al este y no al sureste donde estaba localizada en ese momento aquella notaria, curiosamente aquella calle de tres pistas, esa semana tenía solo dos pistas porque la del medio estaba siendo reparada, gracioso detalle** –afirmo el No Sabaku logrando hacer que el juez abriera los ojos con interés revisando todo lo que el pelirrojo le había pasado-

_Se les apretó el estomago, solo uno de ellos sonreía de medio lado, porque sabía que era cierto pero que jamás podrían probarlo sin su ayuda…_

- **y tercero, encontré los papeles donde después los Seidou habían llevado aquel automóvil chocado para que fuera procesado como chatarra, lo que no saben es que el dueño de ese lugar a pesar de ver la carrocería del auto hecha añicos, encontró casi en perfecto estado el motor, solo tenía dos desperfectos, los frenos cortados y un perforación en el tanque de combustible** –volvió a explicar su punto el pelirrojo haciendo que todos le miraran atento, cada vez asombrándose todos mas y mas de su capacidad de encontrar y relacionar información-

- **creo que a cualquiera se le pueden cortar los frenos** –se defendió el abogado Seidou haciendo que el juez le diera la razón, no era un accidente poco común por las causas que le estaban dando-

- **pero si es extraño que ese automóvil, el cual los Uchiha habían comprado ese mismo año, que tenía todas sus revisiones en perfecto estado, además de que al ser una familia de dinero se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, incluso teniendo a un mecánico particular para la mantención de sus automóviles, sea precisamente el automóvil al que se le cortaron los frenos, chocando en los arreglos de aquella calle que ni siquiera les correspondía ir, y casualmente el motor tuviera una perforación así comenzando a arder en llamas, curioso y extraño si me lo pregunta, ¿no lo cree señoría?** –Pregunto con una tétrica mirada el pelirrojo quien luego de dirigirse al juez su mirada se dedico a atacar a la de su contraparte abogado, Sakon había quedado con la sangre helada-

- **¿tienes en nombre del mecánico de la familia Uchiha?, ¿De quién llevo ese automóvil a la zona de chatarra?, o siquiera algún testimonio de quien pudo haber sido** –pregunto el abogado, encontraba todo ese caso sumamente interesante, si el pelirrojo afirmaba se acortaría aun más el proceso y por fin tendría un caso menos antes de navidad-

- **ese hombre murió, pero encontrara muy divertido su nombre, se llamaba Mangetzu Hozuki, creo que su hermano menor aquí presente podría explicar mas detalles** **recordando que los testigos están bajo juramente de no mentir** –termino su acusación el pelirrojo quien miro hasta los Seidou quienes estaban completamente paralizados sobre todo el albino- **llamo al banquillo de testigos a Suigetzu Hozuki**

No sabían de donde ese pelirrojo había sacado tanta información, se habían asegurado de no dejar huellas después de todo eso. El azabache sonrió de medio lado, tendría que darle un jugoso bono al pelirrojo a parte de su paga y claro, a Shikamaru por recomendárselo.

_Ese sí que era un abogado_

Por supuesto también tendría que darle algo al pequeño pelirrojo porque gracias a su impetuosa acusación salió todo a la luz, cualquiera que hubiera acusado así habría sido desestimado, pero encontró las palabras más que correctas y la mejor forma de defenderse

_**Ese niño sí que era un Uchiha**_

OoOoOoO

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, todos estaban en sus propios pensamientos. Después de todos los testimonios el juez les dijo que quizá unos días antes de la navidad, la cual estaba próxima ya que estaban a mediados de noviembre, tendrían la resolución, solamente tendrían que esperar a ser llamados para darles el veredicto.

El sonido de algo peculiar les llamo la atención. El pequeño pelirrojo se tomo la pancita con las mejillas rojas, si, ese sonido había sido de hambre, el cual causo las risas del peliplata y la pelirrosa, la media sonrisa del azabache apareció junto a la del No Sabaku y el pequeño miraba nerviosos a todos.

- **oigan no se burlen, estoy en crecimiento** –se quejo el pequeño quien hizo reír mas a su madre y al peliplata mientras el azabache negaba con la cabeza divertido-

- **claro que debe tener hambre, después de todas las acusaciones que hiciste debiste haber exprimido tu cerebro al tope** –afirmo el gracia el abogado pelirrojo haciendo al pequeño sonreír nervioso por ello, después de que le dejaron volver a su puesto se puso a pensar y realmente se reía de lo que el mismo había hecho-

- **toma Satoshi** –enseguida el pequeño aludido se dio vuelta para ver como el Uchiha le extendía algo muy peculiar, era una barra de chocolate que jamás había visto en su vida-

- **lo siento tío Sasuke, no me gusta el dulce** –sonrió nervioso el pequeño, no le gustaba hacer desaires a su preciado tío Sasuke, pero aceptarlo y no comerlo lo consideraba aun peor que ser deshonesto con él-

Ella sonrió de medio lado por ello, ahora entendía porque él azabache estaba con la pelirrosa, en realidad, según su percepción, él estaba con ella solo por ese pequeño, claro, se parecía tanto al hijo que ambos habían tenido que hasta ella se lo habría tragado, quería decir, que lo único que tenía que hacer era alejar y colocar a la pelirrosa en contra del azabache, ¿Y qué mejor opción que usar al pequeño para eso?

- **a mí tampoco me gusta el dulce, es chocolate amargo** –explico el azabache luego de ver como al pequeño le brillaban los ojitos y abría la barra para comenzar a devorarla-

- **con tranquilidad hijo, te quedaras sin hambre para él almuerzo** –sonrió divertida la pelirrosa negando ahora ella con la cabeza, su niño era un gran fanático del chocolate amargo, pero tampoco todos le gustaban, el hecho de verlo devorarlo le daba a entender que el azabache también degustaba el buen chocolate amargo, ya sabía que podía regalarle para Navidad o San Valentín-

- **gracias tío Sasuke, tenía hambre** –sonrió el pequeño quien tomo las manos de ambos adultos sonriendo, mirando con dulzura a sus ahora padres, misma dulzura que le aprendió a su madre y que ahora ellos usaban mirándole con la misma dulzura-

_**Ese niño sí que era en actitud un Haruno**_

_**Seidou, Uchiha y Haruno… tenia de los tres… Tripolaridad**_

_Nuevamente se le retorció el estomago__****_

Esa escena tan cursi de amor barato no la convencía en lo absoluto, lo peor de todo es que ahora hasta el azabache sonreía, sonreía de la misma estúpida forma que cuando le sonreía a aquel niño que le había quitado el amor del azabache, pero no estaba perdida, si ese niño no aparecía estaba segura el azabache no sería capaz de amar así a alguien más._****_

Podía usar a su hijo perdido en contra de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa_****_

Sabía que ella estaba con SU azabache por mero interés_****_

Sabía que estaba con él solo por avaricia de dejarle lo que le correspondía a ella de herencia al niño_****_

Y sabia que ese azabache tal vez quería al pequeño por parecerse a su hijo, pero no amaría a la pelirrosa, si no la amo a ella, menos amaría a una cualquiera con un hijo._****_

_Pero no sabes que esa cualquiera es tomo __**tu**__ lugar en el corazón de ese azabache__****_

_Tampoco sabes que esa cualquiera es quien tomo __**tu**__ lugar en el corazón de __**tu **__ hijo__****_

_**Y lo que menos sabes es que tu pequeño heredero esta rondando a tu lado**_


	19. Recuerdos

Veía aquella habitación recordando el día que llego a ella. Fue a mediados de año, lo recordaba, un verano de lo más caluroso.

Cuando llego a aquella gran cuidad y se encontraron por segunda vez con Sasuke, recordando cómo habían chocado él y su pequeño hijo en el aeropuerto.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar con él y poco a poco haciéndose amigos.

_Su preocupación constante para con ellos por su parte, actuando casi como un padre para Satoshi, tiempo en el que ella se comenzó a enamorar poco a poco de él._

Como graciosamente se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían, con el beso de aquel día de deportes, luego en el parque de diversiones, después en el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Sin duda él tenía que ver en que ellos se hubieran enamorado

_Estaba viviendo ese mismo año el más candente de los inviernos, aplacando el frio y el sonido de la lluvia con gemidos y caricias que le subían la temperatura cada que el azabache la tocaba._

Vaya, como pasaba el tiempo, los meses se le fueron volando sin siquiera notarlo, no se había percatado de cuando dejo de llover y comenzó a nevar.

El año pronto terminaría, sin duda había sido el mejor año de su vida,

_Pero todo termina_

Esta vez a diferencia de otras ocasiones, seguramente, para pasar otro mejor.

Principios del blanco diciembre, ese que por los anteriores años habían pasado solitaria y austeramente con su pequeño pelirrojo y que este año cambio dando un giro de 180 grados.

Veía cada rincón de esa casa la cual ahora estaba vacía, sin poder evitarlo soltó unas lágrimas con una graciosa sensación en él estomago. Sería la última vez que estaría allí en ese lugar sin que fuera de visita.

_**"Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo"**_

Nuevamente la frase hizo eco en su cabeza haciendo que soltara aun mas lagrimas de emoción la cual se reflejaba en su rostro.

- **¡Frentona te están esperando fuera!** –Anuncio la voz de una cierta rubia quien diviso la espalda de la pelirrosa en medio de aquella vacía habitación- **¿Qué tanto haces?** –Pregunto luego mirándole darse vuelta con una sonrisa y secándose lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-

- **solo… recordaba** –rio levemente a confesarlo, no podía evitar sentir un aire de nostalgia por aquel lugar, tal vez su paso por aquella casa fue el más breve pero sin duda seria un lugar especial para ella siempre-

Esa era su casa, la que obtuvo después de años de sacrificio juntando poco a poco cada yen y pidiendo un crédito que con esfuerzo cada mes pagaba con su trabajo. Esa fue la casa por la que el pequeño se había entusiasmado, arreglando su cuarto y disfrutando de su habitación propia. Esa era la casa que el azabache pago completamente como un regalo para ella, desinteresadamente, solo se entero después de que lo había hecho, y claro que le dio las gracias, pero él le hizo pagarle torturándole de la forma más placentera que encontró.

- **¿estás segura que quieres abandonar esta casa?, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte Sakura, puedes conservarla, puedes rentarla o venderla** –afirmo la rubia Yamanaka quien veía con algo de felicidad la expresión de la pelirrosa, las lagrimas de esta la iban a hacer llorar a ella también en poco tiempo-

- **no Ino, no, ya lo habíamos hablado con Sasuke, ahora esta es tu casa** –afirmo la pelirrosa abrazando a la rubia sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por dejar de llorar, ahora contagiándole el llanto a su amiga del alma-

- **Sakura yo… no sé qué decirte… ¡Siempre me haces llorar frente de marquesina!** –exclamo divertida y llorando la rubia quien también abrazo fuertemente a la pelirrosa, esa amiga del alma, su hermana y compañera en muchas ocasiones de la vida-

_La que ahora le había dado el mejor de los regalos_

No es un misterio que los niños salidos de un orfanato no tengan un resplandeciente futuro, queriendo salir adelante con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Para ellos siempre el sueño y la meta máxima es tener una familia y una acogedora casa donde sus hijos crezcan sin las pellejerías que ellos tienen que vivir.

El caso aquí no era diferente, ambas habían luchado de diferentes maneras por lograr sus sueños, la pelirrosa lo cumplió primero, pero ahora alcanzo la máxima de las felicidades y se había ganado por esfuerzo todo lo que ahora tenía y le esperaba en un futuro por tan solo ser ella.

En ese momento, esa casa estaba vacía, su dueña se iba con aquel hombre que mas amaba, pero no la dejaría abandonada, le dio el mejor de los usos que pudo haberle encontrado.

_Se la dio a su amiga, a su hermana…_

- **¡Ya suéltame frente de marquesina!** –grito con diversión la rubia rompiendo el abrazo, claro que aun conservaba el llanto y su sonrisa de felicidad, al igual que la pelirrosa- **no puedes estar toda llorona, Sasuke te espera abajo con Satoshi, vamos, ve y diviértete un rato con ellos, yo aquí espero a Deidara y Sai para acomodar lo que traiga y Sakura… esta siempre será tu casa** –sonrió volviendo a llorar mas dramáticamente la rubia haciendo reír entre lagrimas a la Haruno, no había cambiado nada, siempre había sido así de llorona y dramática-

- **gracias cerda** –sonrió divertida la pelirrosa quien nuevamente fue abrazada dramáticamente por la rubio quien seguía llorando con la sonrisa en el rostro-

OoOoOoO

Nevaba, claro que era más cómodo a que lloviera. Apenas era la primera semana de diciembre y ya todos adornaban las calles, casas y tiendas, con luces de navidad, ángeles y santas por todos lados.

_El mercado no era la excepción_

Allí se encontraban caminando el Uchiha con su novia y el pequeño pelirrojo quien veía fascinado todos los colores en medio del frio blanco, entre el hielo y la nieve.

Habían llegado después de que la rubia Yamanaka soltó a la pelirrosa, momento en que llego su novio Sai, un artista y publicista de los mejores, prometieron invitarles cuando la casa estuviera ordenada y completamente arreglada.

Almorzaron y luego se dedicaron a mirar vitrinas, buscando cosas que les faltaran o que les gustaran, ¿Y porque no?, adelantando compras navideñas, ambos concordaban en que odiaban las aglomeraciones masivas de gente así que decidieron comprar algunos regalos para ahorrarse el después salir cuando la fecha llegara y la gente atestara el mercado.

_Una rica fragancia floral para Ino_

_Un juego de pinturas profesional para Sai_

_Ramen… para Naruto_

Claro que no solo ellos compraban regalos

_Una muñeca bastante bonita para Shikako_

_Una cadena con un colgante de perlas para Minako_

_Ramen… para Minato_

Si, el pequeño también hacia sus compras con los ahorros que tenía

Una vez cansados comenzaron a caminar fuera del mercado hasta donde habían estacionado aquel automóvil en el que habían llegado, el cual había quedado algo lejos porque de igual forma siempre las calles cerca del mercado central pasaban llenas de automóviles estacionados.

- **¿es mi idea o está comenzando a helar?** –pregunto la pelirrosa quien se frotaba las manos en las cuales tenía guantes, estaba muy abrigada, al parecer poco toleraba el frio-

- **es diciembre, ¿Qué esperabas?** –respondió divertido el azabache sonriendo de medio lado, si llegaban pronto a casa se aseguraría de quitarle el frio a esa chica-

- _**diciembre…**_-repitió en su mente el pequeño pelirrojo mirando al cielo como la nieve caía-

_Nevaba mucho, sentía el frio penetrar su ropa aun cuando se había puesto su chaqueta mas abrigadora. Daba pasos sin saber a dónde iba, miraba a todos lados la gente caminar, observando las manos de los niños que iban de la mano de sus padres y/o madres para no perderse._

_Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas mudas viendo aquello_

_Miro al cielo, los copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza y su cara al observarlos. Se adentro a un callejón donde vio que había un pequeño techo y una caja abierta, allí podría resguardarse hasta que se le quitara el frio y pensar a donde iba a ir, que iba a hacer. Jamás había salido de casa tan lejos sin su madre_

_Pero ahora estaba solo, completamente solo…_

- **¿Satoshi?** –le llamo la pelirrosa quien no sintió las pisadas del pequeño tras de ellos como de costumbre y ver como este observaba la nieve caer con una expresión de nostalgia-

- **¿sucede algo malo Satoshi?** –Pregunto el azabache, al parecer a la pelirrosa no le había escuchado porque no reacciono a su voz, pero si reacciono a la del azabache-

- **no… solo miraba como caía la nieve** –sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo, una casi perfecta sonrisa con la cual apaciguo un poco la preocupación de su madre y hacia latir con más fuerza la duda del azabache-

_Pero los dos estaban igual de preocupados porque notaron lo levemente forzada que era su sonrisa_

Sus ojos negros cambiaron de inmediato. Escucho lo imperceptible, un llanto que al parecer su madre y el Uchiha no habían escuchado. Salió corriendo en dirección a aquel llanto bajo la asombrada mirada del azabache y la pelirrosa quienes no tardaron en correr tras él.

Dieron vueltas entre algunas calles por las que veían alejarse al pequeño pelirrojo, corría mas rápido que ellos, no entendían que era lo que perseguía hasta que oyeron nuevamente el sollozo de un llanto, entendiendo el porqué el pequeño corría.

Dio la vuelta en una calle y fue todo. Ambos adultos llegaron a la misma calle dándose cuenta de que habían perdido al pequeño pelirrojo en una bifurcación de cuatro calles.

- **¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi!** –comenzó a gritar la pelirrosa a todos lados mirando, esperando a que él pequeño pelirrojo se asomara, pero cada segundo que pasaba sentía su corazón acelerarse de miedo al no recibir respuesta- **¡Satoshi!** –Volvió a gritar más fuerte la pelirrosa quien soltó dos lágrimas mirando a todos lados-

- **¡Satoshi!** –Llamo también el pelinegro, no sabía cómo era posible que le perdieran, también sentía esa desesperación en su pecho al no encontrar al pequeño por ningún lado-

- **¡Satoshi!** –Grito aun más fuerte la pelirrosa, grito acompañado del llanto y las lagrimas que ahora aparecían en sus ojos sin control-

Quería desesperadamente que apareciera, miraba a todos lados y no le encontraba. No podía perder al pequeño pelirrojo, era la luz de su vida, si él se iba, se perdía, él se llevaría aquella luz con él. Solo en una ocasión había sentido esa desesperante sensación en el pecho que le apretaba el corazón y la llenaba de angustia, solo en una ocasión.

_En aquella ocasión…_

- **¡Satoshi responde!** –grito más fuerte la pelirrosa quien cayó de rodillas llorando, sentía su pecho vacio al igual que su estomago en ese momento-

- **Sakura no es momento de que llores** –le afirmo el Uchiha quien se había arrodillado frente a ella tomándole los hombros-

- **Satoshi… perdimos a Satoshi…** -hablo con el corazón en la garganta, sus ojos llorosos y expresión de angustia total miraron al azabache haciendo que el corazón se le rompiera en pedacitos con tan solo observarla-

- **vamos a buscarle, si no lo encontramos vamos a la policía, no sacas nada llorando, tenemos que encontrarlo** –si, debía mantenerse frio, tenía que pensar con claridad, uno de los dos debía hacerlo y como la pelirrosa obviamente no podía él tenía ese deber-

Tomo la mano de la pelirrosa parándola de golpe y comenzando a correr con ella, estaba decidido a encontrar a ese pequeño, no solo la felicidad de la pelirrosa dependía de él, no solo ella le amaba. El también sentía la angustia en el pecho, esa desagradable sensación de volver a perder a alguien querido, esa que solo en una ocasión había sentido.

_En aquella ocasión… _

_La misma en la que perdió a su propio pequeño sin haberlo jamás encontrado…_

Rogo a Kami el encontrarle a él, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para perder ahora al pequeño pelirrojo, al que prácticamente ya consideraba su hijo, no podía perderle a él

_**No de nuevo a su hijo**_

OoOoOoO

- **no llores** –pidió el pequeño pelirrojo acariciando la cabeza de una pequeña niña-

Había llegado a un callejón no muy lejano pero sí bastante oculto de la vista de todos. Encontró allí a la que estaba llorando, una pequeña niña de cabello plata y ojos verdes, tan verdes que le recordaron a los hermosos ojos que su madre tenía. Tenía una chaqueta blanca con adornos rosas, una cinta rosa en la cabeza y una falda también rosa, medias blancas y zapatos de charol blancos, pensó que si no fuera por la falda fácilmente se confundiría entre la nieve.

- **quiero… a mamá y a… papá…** -dijo entre sollozos la pequeña, refregándose los ojos por las lagrimas que salían de ellos-

- _**sé lo que se siente**_–pensó el pequeño sin perder vista del llanto de la niña-

_- __**miren al enano que me encontré**__ –sonrió burlón aquel chico, parecía ya bastante mayor que él, tendría unos 12 o 13 años, y algunos otros aun mas mayores que ese, en total eran seis, de los cuales uno le agarro del cuello de su chaqueta y lo elevo del suelo-_

_Desigual_

_- __**oye niñito de mami, danos lo que traes y prometemos no golpearte… muy fuerte**__ –la sonrisa tétrica de ese chico le helo la sangre, cosa no muy buena si se toma en cuenta que tenía hasta los huesos congelados del frio-_

_- __**solo tengo esta chaqueta y mi mochila con una frazada**__ –respondió el pequeño con miedo, por primera vez se sintió completamente desprotegido, en ese momento comprendía lo cruel que era el mundo exterior del cual hasta hacia unas horas había sido protegido por la pelirrosa de su madre-_

_- __**bien, sáquenle la chaqueta y nos llevamos la mochila, simple, fácil y sencillo, ¿alguna objeción enano?**__ –Pregunto el líder de esos muchachos tronando los puños dándole una imagen aun más tétrica a los ojos del niño, se veía que era el mayor, aparentando entre 16 o 17 años-_

_- __**que me moriré de frio**__ –expreso con miedo el pequeño mirando bastante asustado al líder de ellos quien rio con sarcasmo, al igual que la mayoría de ellos-_

_- __**pobrecito, se morirá de frio**__ –dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que los demás chicos rieran aun mas- __**creo que podemos hacer algo por eso, ¡Con esto se te quitara el frio!**__ –anuncio al momento de cerrar uno de sus puños hasta él-_

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue su estomago retorcerse y chocar contra la pared…_

- **¡Quiero a mi mami! ¡Buaa!** –el llanto de la niña le saco de golpe de sus recuerdos, había comenzado a llorar con aun mas desesperación-

Suspiro, suerte que tenia la manía de llevar consigo su mochila y guardar todo allí. La pequeña le veía con curiosidad cuando dejo la mochila en el suelo y comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de ella. Sonrió cuando al fin encontró lo que quería, aun sin sacarlo miro a la niña y sonrió.

- **¿Cómo te llamas?** –pregunto el pelirrojo a la pequeña quien seguía llorando-

- **Yuuki** –respondió la pequeña, incluso su nombre era como la nieve, con razón era tan bonita pensó el pequeño pelirrojo, por suerte él la había encontrado y no tuvo la misma suerte que él tuvo a los 6 años-

- **¿Cuántos años tienes?** –Volvió a preguntar en lo que la niña se quedo callada levantando el número de dedos que tenia por edad- **con que 6 años, supongo que esto te gustara** –sonrió el pelirrojo sacando de su mochila aquella muñeca que había comprado como regalo-

La pequeña dejo de llorar mirando aquella muñeca que simulaba ser una bebe, con todo y vestido, tenía el cabello negro y curiosamente los ojos del mismo verde que ella. Asintió con una sonrisa tomando la muñeca cuando el pequeño pelirrojo se la paso, momento en que sonrió feliz olvidando el llanto y dejando de llorar.

- **te la doy si dejas de estar triste** –sonrió el pequeño haciendo a la pequeña asentir, mas de igual forma bajo la mirada dando a entender que no podía, seguía pensando en sus padres- **haremos esto, buscaremos a tus papás y a los míos, ¿te parece?, si no los encontramos iremos a la policía para que nos ayuden, ¿si?** –Pregunto al momento que sintió la mano de la niña tomar la suya y asentir con una leve sonrisa-

-** gracias** –sonrió la niña quien comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que el pequeño cuando salieron del callejón-

OoOoOoO

Ya pronto se haría de noche, buscaban por todo los alrededores y no había caso. Curiosamente, al buscar al pequeño pelirrojo se encontraron con otra pareja que buscaba a una niña gritando el nombre de "Yuuki"

_Quizá ese había sido el llanto que el pequeño pelirrojo sintió_

- **¡Yuuki!** –se escucho la voz del padre de la pequeña llamando a su hija con todo lo que su voz entregaba-

- **¡Satoshi!** –ahora fue la pelirrosa quien llamaba al pequeño pelirrojo sin resultado alguno-

- **¿están seguros que están juntos?** –Pregunto la madre de aquella pequeña mirando con ojos de ruego a la pelirrosa quien recién había llamado a su pequeño-

- **no estamos seguros, solo escuchamos un llanto y él se fue tras ese llanto, no sé si era de su hija pero probablemente si encontramos a uno encontramos a los dos** –respondió la pelirrosa, ya había dejado de llorar, gracias al azabache pudo reaccionar, si había encontrado a su pequeño una vez, podría dos, tres, cuatro y las veces que fuesen necesarias-

-** ¡Satoshi!** –volvió a gritar el Uchiha quien veía el sol ponerse mas y mas a cada segundo- **si no los encontramos cuando el sol termine de ponerse, iremos con la policía** –afirmo con seriedad el azabache haciendo asentir a los otros tres adultos-_**aparece Satoshi, aparece**_–pensó el Uchiha oyendo los gritos de la pelirrosa llamando al pequeño pelirrojo, el también se estaba desesperando-

OoOoOoO

Estaban ambos sentados a un costado de una calle. Suspiro, habían caminado mucho rato y no habían encontrado ni indicios de sus padres o los de la niña. Miro de reojo a la pequeña, al parecer lo único que le mantenía distraída del llanto era la muñeca que tenía en la mano.

De la nada sintió hambre, saco de su mochila una barra de chocolate que era lo que había comprado para él, no siempre veía que vendían chocolate amargo. Al momento en que iba a mascarlo, escucho el sonido del estomago de la pequeña quien le acompañaba, era normal sentir hambre por la hora. Tomo la barra de ambos lados partiéndola en dos y extendiéndole una de las mitades a la pequeña, curiosamente, la mitad más grande.

- **come** –le dijo a la pequeña quien sonriente tomo la barra de dulce, le miro llevársela a la boca y poner cara de disgusto cuando probo un trozo de ella, él sabía que reaccionaria así-

- **esta amargo** –se quejo la pequeña en un puchero, adorable a su parecer, sonrió de medio lado mordiendo un trozo de su chocolate bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña-

- **no me gustan mucho los dulces, prefiero el chocolate amargo** –le explico con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, era divertido ver el puchero de esa niña, se recordaba así mismo cuando se dio cuenta que los dulces no le agradaban-

Dio otro mordisco a su chocolate terminándoselo, la pequeña aun comía el suyo, el silencio les invadió, uno algo frio pero a la vez cómodo. Volvió a mirar el cielo viendo la nieve caer, las imágenes de cuando tenía los mismos 6 años aparecían en su mente, golpeándole mentalmente. Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, no era momento de recuerdos, tenía que encontrar a su mamá y al Uchiha, tenía que cuidar a la pequeña ojijade y tenía que ser pronto, según veía, el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y eso solo significaba una cosa…

- **jamás los había visto por aquí niñitos** –escucharon la voz de alguien al momento de que ambos desviaron la mirada hasta donde habían varios tipos con miradas tétricas-

_**Matones…**_

Se paro tomando la mano de la niña y comenzando a caminar ignorando olímpicamente a los recién aparecidos, solo les dedico una inexpresiva mirada y comenzó a caminar. Frente a él apareció otro, esta vez solo eran cuatro y no seis como una vez él ya había vivido.

- **¿Qué?, ¿los nenes ya tienen que irse a tomar su biberón?** –se mofo el muchacho que se había colocado frente a ellos, reconocía que era mayor, tendría 15 años, al igual que los que estaban tras él, la cosa no era tan desigual para él, pero recordó que tenia tras de él a la pequeña ojijade quien comenzó a temblar de miedo por la expresión del mayor-

- **chupa tu biberón, vete a jugar con tus amigos a otro lado y aprovecha que te enseñen a bañarte, apestas** –se quejo el pelirrojo mirándoles con ojos gélidos, una risa burlesca se escucho de los otros tres que estaban tras él y los puños del que estaba en frente comenzaron a sonar mientras los tronaba, lo había enfurecido-

- **pagaras por tu insolencia** –amenazo mientras tronaba los dedos intentando intimidar a Satoshi, mas este ni se inmuto, sus amenazas no surtían efecto en él, ni siquiera se digno a contestarle, cosa que le irrito aun mas y agrando la carcajada de sus amigos-

- **este enano me cae bien, tienes agallas mocoso** –se mofo otro de los tipos quien le tomo la cabeza comenzando a movérsela en lo que el agudizo su mirada gélida y la pequeña se encogió mas tras de él por la cercanía del otro tipo-

-** suéltame** –se quejo el pequeño moviendo su cabeza logrando que el agarre de la mano del muchacho le soltara- **me contagiaras tu estupidez, mejor lárguense de mi vista, me apestan los nenes que se creen matones y escogen a los menores solo para lucirse y creerse superiores, los niñitos grandes al parecer no se la pueden ellos solos y siempre andan en patéticos grupitos, un bebe de 2 años que usa un cascabel tiene más dignidad que ustedes** –desafío con la mirada a los cuatro muchacho haciéndoles fruncir el ceño, se había terminado el juego-

- **te cerraremos la boca** –amenazo el chico que estaba frente a él quien tenía el ceño fruncido hasta el tope y sus puños sonaban mas fuerte cuando los tronaba-

- **aprenderás a respetar mocoso** –le siguió luego el que le había tomado la cabeza usando la mirada más espeluznante que tenia y moviendo bruscamente su cuello haciéndole sonar-

- **Yuuki, sostén mi mochila** –pidió Satoshi sacándose la mochila y la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y entregándoselas a la pequeña ojijade quien tomo todo en cuanto se lo paso y se pego a la pared con miedo, dándole espacio al pelirrojo para que se moviera-

- **tienes valor, veamos qué podemos hacer contra eso** –sonrió con ferocidad el que estaba frente a ellos quien se saco su chaqueta de igual forma y la tiro al suelo-

- **pedirás piedad** –advirtió otro de ellos, uno de los que estaba tras de ellos al momento que los otros tres restantes también se sacaron las chaquetas, seria pelea, la pequeña veía todo atemorizada, ese niño pelirrojo no llevaba ventaja peleando contra mayores que él-

- **por matones como ustedes aprendí a pelear, golpéenme si pueden** –incito el pelirrojo adoptando una pose de defensa mirándoles y esperando el momento en que le atacarían, sabía que no podía dar el primer golpe y quedar en desventaja-

- **¡volverás llorando con tu mami!** –Grito el que estaba frente a él lanzando un puñetazo en dirección al pelirrojo-

OoOoOoO

No, no podían encontrar a los pequeños, fue el momento en que los cuatro adultos decidieron ir a la estación de policía más cercana. Iban a paso apresurado, el sol ya se había ocultado, los colores rojos pronto desaparecerían del cielo y se oscurecería empezando a helar aun más.

El sonido de golpes y gritos les llamo la atención. Al detenerse se miraron, volvieron a escuchar golpes y unos cuantos gritos más. Asintiendo al mismo tiempo comenzaron a correr en dirección de ese ruido a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

En la esquina de la intersección de una calle lograron divisar a un tipo con ojos de espiral y sangre en la nariz, al parecer muy golpeado. Desde el punto ciego de la calle donde había un callejón, pudieron observar como otro sujeto de la misma edad que el primero aparecía y salía volando del callejón como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado, chocando con la pared y quedando encima del primero, claro que ninguno lo noto ya que los dos parecían estar inconscientes.

Mas golpes se escucharon, vieron como uno de ellos intento salir corriendo y al momento, en su espalda aterrizo un cuarto tipo, quedando uno sobre el otro, y ambos bastante golpeados.

Se sentaron sobándose uno la cabeza y otro la nariz, mismo momento en que un escalofrió los rondo ya que al mirar atrás se colocaron pálidos.

Los ojos asombrados del la pelirrosa y el azabache no se dejaron esperar al ver salir a Satoshi del callejón, tenía varios golpes y estaba muy sucio, pero su aura tétrica era el motivo del color blanco de los rostros de ambos sujetos, ya que el solo escuchar los puños del pequeño tronarse les había colocado la piel de gallina.

- **¿me recuerdan quien era el que iba a pedir piedad?** –pregunto con una maliciosa sonrisa el pequeño pelirrojo, esos sujetos habían excedido su paciencia de tal forma que su descomunal fuerza había aparecido tan solo para poderles romper la nariz-

- **e-espera, n-no es necesario esto…** -intento hablar uno de los tipos quien aun estaba consiente al momento que se abrazaron con su amigo temblando y colocando su rostro aun mas pálido-

- **¡Vuelvan llorando con sus mamis!** –Grito el pequeño haciendo que ambos tipos tomaran cada uno de una pierna a sus amigos inconscientes y salieran corriendo despavoridos por el rostro de malicia pura y sonrisa tétrica que el pequeño les había colocado-

- **Sa-Satoshi** –llamo asombrado el Uchiha llamando la atención del pelirrojo quien desvió su mirada hasta ellos luego de perder de vista a esos tipos-

- **¡Tío Sasuke! ¡Mamá! ¡No saben el gusto que me da verlos!** –Sonrió el pequeño feliz de la vida, ambos adultos corrieron a abrazarlo, pero los otros dos extraños estaban con una gota en la cabeza por ver la bipolaridad de ese pequeño niño-

- **¡Satoshi! ¡No vuelvas a perderte de mí de nuevo!** –pidió la pelirrosa abrazándole de forma estrangulante a su pequeño quien reía nervioso-

- **de acuerdo** –asintió el ojinegro al momento de mirar tras de él- **Yuuki, ya sal, parece que encontraron a tus padres** –afirmo el pequeño haciendo que los cuatro adultos desviaran sus miradas hasta el callejón-

Miraron tras el pequeño logrando divisar a una pequeña niña quien tenía sujetas la mochila que el pelirrojo siempre llevaba, su chaqueta y una muñeca en las manos, saliendo del callejón. Sus ojos brillaron cuando salió corriendo a los brazos de a la que reconoció como su madre, quien también le abrazo con mucha fuerza.

- **¡Mamá!** –Grito llorando la pequeña aferrándose más a su progenitora-

- **¡Mi pequeña! ¡Perdóname por perderte de vista!** –se disculpo llorando la madre de este, sentía la culpa de madre por haber perdido a su pequeña, sensación que tanto el azabache como la pelirrosa conocían a la perfección-

_- __**¡Satoshi!**__ –escucho el grito de una voz conocida, pesadamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los verdes de su madre, ojos los cuales jamás pensó volver a ver-_

_- __**mamá**__ –susurro el pequeño quien sintió luego el llanto de su madre cuando le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-_

_- __**¡Perdóname! ¡Jamás volveré a dejarte solo mi niño! ¡Pero perdóname!**__ –Pedía llorando la pelirrosa quien a cada momento se sentía más y más culpable de haber encontrado a su pequeño en una situación tan deplorable-_

_- __**mami…**__ -susurro el pelirrojo quien soltó por fin el llanto aferrándose al abrazo de su mamá-_

- **él me defendió, Satoshi me defendió mami** –sonrió la pequeña mirando al pelirrojo quien salió de sus cavilaciones mentales cuando fue nombrado por la voz de la pequeña niña-

- **gracias pequeño… gracias…** -decía entre llantos la madre de la niña sin en ningún momento soltarla, como si fuera a perdérsele de nuevo-

- **no es nada** –negó el pequeño quien sonreía con ternura mirando a la pequeña, a su madre y luego a su padre abrazarlas a ambas con fuerza-

- _**pero si esa muñeca es…**_-noto de inmediato el azabache quien diviso la muñeca que el pelirrojo había comprado como obsequio ahora en manos de la pequeña-

Noto la mirada de sinceridad en el pequeño pelirrojo quien aun era abrazado por su madre. Vio pronto alejarse a la familia luego de haberles agradecido eternamente su ayuda y cuidados con la pequeña de ojos verdes.

- **¿Qué pasa Satoshi?** –pregunto su madre al verle extrañamente callado al pequeño quien negó con la cabeza sonriendo y darle el ultimo vistazo a la familia y luego dirigir sus ojos hasta su madre-

- **solo… recordaba** –comento el pequeño haciendo que su madre sonriera aguantando nuevamente el llanto y abrazándole con fuerza-

- **esa muñeca…** -dejo inconclusa la frase, aquella pregunta implícita que sabia el pequeño entendería muy bien, era lo bastante inteligente para ello-

- **estaba llorando, no sabía cómo calmarla hasta que se me ocurrió dársela, así se quedo calmada y comenzamos a buscarles, ya por la hora tomamos un descanso e íbamos a la estación de policía, pero esos matones aparecieron y nos demoraron, lamento haberles preocupado** –se disculpo el pequeño quien abrazo también a su madre, de forma más suave de lo que ella le abrazaba a él, pero con cariño y total delicadeza-

- _**ya comprendo, Satoshi tiene el instinto de proteger bastante desarrollado y si que se sabe defender solo**_–pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado el azabache quien miraba a la pelirrosa aun llorando mientras abrazaba a su pequeño y este también abrazándole con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad-

OoOoOoO

Las luces de la cuidad se reflejaban en el vidrio del parabrisas, ya se había hecho bastante de noche, apenas encontraron al pelirrojo y le colocaron su chaqueta se fueron caminando al auto sin que en ningún momento la pelirrosa le soltara la mano a Satoshi, y notando el curioso detalle que el pequeño también apretaba de manera poco usual la mano de su madre como esperando jamás volverse a perder de su lado.

Vio por el retrovisor, el pequeño estaba acostado y con sus ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormido cinco minutos después de que subieron al auto, al parecer estaba agotado, claro que debía estarlo, se peleo con cuatro chicos de 15 años después de haber caminado toda la tarde.

Miro a la pelirrosa quien también veía al pequeño por el retrovisor, una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro, pero algo no le dejaba tranquilo después de notar tantos extraños detalles.

- **Sakura** –le llamo, ella enseguida desvió su mirada hasta él sin que este dejara de ver al frente el camino a casa- **ya habías perdido a Satoshi una vez, ¿verdad?** –Aunque pregunto más fue una afirmación, afirmación que la pelirrosa asintió con un enorme suspiro y notando como sus ojos se volvían levemente más opacos-

- **fue cuando… Satoshi tenía 6 años, no lo perdí, él se escapo de casa** –le contesto haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran a más no poder, de hecho agradecía haber estado frenado en un semáforo porque estaba seguro que si el auto hubiera estado en movimiento habría frenado de golpe y con el trafico que había podría haber provocado un accidente-

- **¿se escapo?, ¿Cómo está eso? ¡Explícate!** –le pidió al borde de los nervios, no podía creer que ese pequeño el cual adoraba su madre haya intentado escaparse de su casa-

Sabía que el pequeño era maduro para intentar algo tan descabellado, pero aguarda un momento Uchiha, ella dijo que era cuando tenía 6 años, en ese entonces él no era maduro.

Claro… ahora lo entendía

_Algo debió pasar, algo que le hizo madurar de forma demasiado rápida para su edad._

_Algo demasiado bueno o algo extremadamente malo._

Y por como lo demostraban las circunstancias, _la_ _segunda opción era lo más acertada_

_Algo extremadamente malo..._


	20. Reemplazable e Irreemplazable

Habían llegado a su casa, a aquella donde ahora los dos Vivian desde apenas el día anterior. El silencio los había acompañado del resto del camino, la pelirrosa no quería hablar más allí en el auto porque no quería que él pequeño despertara en el auto y le viera llorar, menos que luego creyera que era su culpa, prometió decirle todo cuando llegaran, así que él accedió en parte porque estaba manejando y sabia que podría ocasionar un accidente si no se concentraba, además de que al parecer la historia era larga y el frio comenzaba a sentirse en el exterior, caso muy diferente que en su acogedora morada.

Espero paciente frente a la chimenea, miraba las llamas danzar.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

_**"Satoshi tenía 6 años, no lo perdí, él se escapo de casa"**_

Era muy lógico pensar que quizá en aquella ocacion, sin intención alguna, el pequeño se había perdido como ahora paso, a cualquiera le puede pasar, solo debías quitar tus ojos de un niño un segundo y al siguiente podría no estar, pero no encontraba razonamiento alguno para entender que ese niño se hubiera escapado de casa.

_¿Por qué?_

Ese niño era inteligente, poco menos que él hijo perfecto que todo padre quisiera tener, un orgullo para cualquiera que ese niño osara llamar padre y por supuesto que lo era para su madre.

Sabía cuando podía solo y sabia cuando debía pedir ayuda. Sabía cuando realmente nada se podía hacer y aguantaba el llanto y sabía perfectamente cuando podía pedir algo.

A su mente vino cuando jugó por él en la escuela, tomando el lugar que le correspondería al padre del pequeño y que muy idiotamente ese sujeto no estuvo presente para ello, no entendía el motivo del porque se ofreció, no quería ver a ese niño triste, era solo eso, porque no quería verlo triste, ¿verdad?

_**Eso crees**_

Recordó como le llamo precisamente a él para el accidente, siempre se pregunto porque, pudo haber llamado a Ino, incluso a Naruto, al parecer ese pequeño también le tenía apego a él.

_**La sangre tira**_

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sintió los pasos de la pelirrosa acercarse hasta él y sentarse a su lado en el sofá, dedicándose también a mirar la fogata con esos vacios ojos jades, los cuales cambiaron cuando confeso aquella frase en el auto, no habían cambiado en el trayecto, le incomodaban esos ojos a pesar de ser sinceros con su expresión, pero él deseaba verlos brillar, aunque fuera por las lagrimas, pero no aguantaba ver aquellos ojos en ella, no en ella.

_Ni en el pequeño_

Quizá ese había sido el motivo por el cual el azabache siempre se mostraba tan atento a ellos, porque el sabia y reconocía que esa misma mirada vacía era lo que tenía hasta que ellos llegaron a su vida y no les deseaba el mismo vacio a ellos.

- **¿está dormido?** –pregunto mirando a la pelirrosa quien asintió soltando un pesado suspiro, no despegaba su vista de ella, así ella sintiendo que no podía escapar mas se digno a mirarle-

- **no despertó, estaba más que cansado con todo lo que hoy ha pasado** –explico ella con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro, estaba tranquila de haber encontrado al pequeño y que ahora estuviera durmiendo, después de todo ya iba para la media noche-

Esa tranquilidad irónicamente la embargo cuando el pequeño se demostró lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarse solo y tomar la decisión correcta al decir que iban con la policía. Demostrando que era más fuerte que ella, no lloro su ausencia en esa ocasión, se limito a proteger a esa pequeña. Supero sus temores al pelear con esos tipos, no era una actitud que le celebrara el que golpeara violentamente a personas extrañas, pero sabía perfectamente que fue en defensa, confiaba que el pequeño primero había querido irse y cuando no vio más opción y para proteger a la niña comenzó a pelear.

Aunque no sabía cómo pudo ganarle a cuatro tipos de 15 años teniendo el apenas 10 años…

_**Lo llevaba en la sangre**_

Después de todo, era la misma pregunta que el Uchiha se hizo, pero se respondió fácilmente al recordar que él había perdido a su familia a sus cortos 9 años y que desde entonces tuvo que cuidarse solo, su tío Madara se había hecho cargo de él y le había forzado a casarse por avaricia para juntar a ambas empresas aun mas, para su suerte había muerto cuando llevaba un año de casado y siquiera alcanzo a conocer a su hijo

_Y a él tampoco alcanzo a conocer mucho a su hijo_

Pero desde el momento en que Madara le había tomado cargo, solo se preocupaba de la empresa y él debía ingeniárselas para pelear solo, al principio lloraba la ausencia de Itachi ya que siempre era quien le protegía cuando salían, fue en ese momento que se dijo que no volvería a llorar y aprendió a defenderse solo contra ese mundo, así a sus 10 años ya peleaba con matones por defensa y a veces mera diversión, nadie le controlaba y solo por su amigo Naruto era que había vuelvo al camino del "bien", madurando y tranquilizándose para poder estudiar, crecer y hacerse cargo después de la empresa de su familia.

Pero había una gran diferencia, él no se escapo jamás de casa, y cuando comenzó a pelear en su infancia él ya tenía 10 años y no…

- **dijiste que Satoshi se había escapado a los 6 años** –afirmo el Uchiha quien permanecía expectante de que la pelirrosa comenzara con la explicación-

_Apenas 6 años…_

Él a esa edad aun jugaba con muñecos, con su hermano, aun era un inocente niño dentro de aquella burbuja llamada inocencia donde alguna vez fue feliz, donde toda persona alguna vez debió vivir y ser feliz, pero algunos salen antes que otros…

_Como ese niño a los 6 años_

- **si… cuando tenía 6 años… fue cuando… Sasori y yo vivíamos juntos, comenzamos a vivir solos cuando Satoshi tenía 4 años, a punto de cumplir los 5 de edad** –explico la pelirrosa quien pronto desvió su mirada del rostro del azabache para mirar como el fuego bailaba en la chimenea- **era invierno, llovía mucho, yo trabajaba igual que Sasori, Satoshi se la pasaba encerrado en casa, no sabía salir solo, no se lo permitíamos tampoco, un día en especial, en que llovía con intensidad, Satoshi desobedeció y salió a jugar a la lluvia, lo descubrí cuando llegue del trabajo y me dio tanto gusto verlo sonreír y divertirse con la lluvia que se me encogió el corazón con tan solo pensar en regañarlo y negarle el simple hecho de disfrutar jugando, pero las consecuencias fueron graves, Satoshi se enfermo al día siguiente**

_**"cuando tenía 5 años… desobedecí a mis padres y salí a jugar a la lluvia"**_

_Comenzó a hacer eco la voz del pequeño en su cabeza_

- **por cuidarle falte al trabajo y me despidieron, teníamos poco dinero ya que Sasori tampoco ganaba mucho, no podíamos comprarle sus medicinas a Satoshi, no podíamos llevarle al médico, casi se nos muere afiebrado, alcanzo los 43 de fiebre en esa semana…** -siguió en su monologo la pelirrosa cuando las imágenes pasaban y pasaban por su cabeza, al igual que la voz del pequeño hacía eco en la cabeza del Uchiha-

_**"en ese momento éramos muy pobres"**_

_**"no teníamos dinero para medicinas, no me podían llevar al médico más de una vez ni tenían para comprar mis medicinas"**_

- **no pudimos hacer más que juntar dinero toda una semana para comprar las medicinas y que se las empezara a tomar, pero por el resfrio mal cuidado, entre que no tomo las medicinas y no podíamos tener la estufa prendida todo el dia para crearle un ambiente tibio, las medicinas esas no fueron suficientes, le dio una fuerte neumonía donde rayo entre la vida y la muerte, paso todo el invierno inestable **–explicaba la pelirrosa quien cerró los ojos dejando dos lagrimas de sus ojos caer, recordar eso era su culpa, su cruz mas grande, sobre todo cuando recordaba además las consecuencias de ese momento-

_**"por ello mi condición empeoro, cuando me enferme estuve cerca de una semana con 42 de fiebre y dos meses inestable"**_

_Al parecer con cada afirmación de la pelirrosa una frase del pequeño le hacía juego_

- **Sasori y yo peleamos muchas veces por ello, cuando le regañaba Satoshi cada vez empeoraba mas y mas, no lo aguantaba, hacia lo posible para que Satoshi se mejorara, pero él quería optar por lo fácil y sacarse, lo que él llamaba, un problema de encima, quería que dejáramos a Satoshi en el orfanato** **del cual nosotros proveníamos** –volvió a hablar ella quien nuevamente dejaba caer sus lagrimas por sus mejillas sin que su rostro se inmutara, al parecer las imágenes seguían pasando por su mente-

En cambio, el azabache estaba tan asombrado que agradecía internamente el haber esperado a llegar a su casa para escuchar aquello ya que si hubiera estado manejando posiblemente habría chocado, incluso si se hubiera estacionado la voz del pequeño resonaba a cada momento en su cabeza perturbándole cada vez mas.

_** "si ellos quieren estudiar no pueden porque tienen que vernos"**_

_**"si quieren trabajar tampoco porque tienen que vernos"**_

_**"si no trabajan apenas tienen dinero para mantenernos"**_

_**"si quieren comprarse un regalo muchas veces tienen que optar por no hacerlo para comprar medicinas"**_

_**"si quieren seguir adelante, muchas veces estamos nosotros allí estorbando a sus planes"**_

_**"no podemos ayudarles en casi nada"**_

_**"nosotros muchas veces somos el problema"**_

Cada frase, cada palabra que el pequeño soltaba en escasas ocasiones resonaban en su cabeza, no podía creerlo, no, simplemente no podía, estaba más que perplejo, sobre todo cuando miraba los vacios ojos de la ojijade, mismos ojos vacios que algunas veces pudo distinguir en el pequeño pelirrojo.

Y nuevamente una frase hizo eco en su cabeza, esta vez no era la voz del pequeño pelirrojo, era una voz aun más perturbadora…

_**"ahora si Sasukito, no tendremos que separarnos, todo podrá volver a ser diversión y amor como antes"**_

Maldita sea, ¡Tenia que recordar esa maldita frase de su ex esposa justo en ese momento! Ahora entendía porque odiaba a Sasori, tenía la misma retorcida mentalidad que ella, podían amar candentemente pero no cargar con sus actos.

_**Al parecer era el destino de ese pelirrojo el ser considerado una molestia**_

_**Exceptuándole a él… y ahora a ella**_

- **cuando Satoshi mejoro, ya llegada la primavera, pude notar que su relación con Sasori no era la misma, claro, a él le daba igual porque Satoshi no es su hijo de sangre y siempre me decía que quería uno propio** –revelo entre pequeños sollozos la pelirrosa quien se llevo una mano a la cara tratando de no llorar más fuerte y despertar al pelirrojo-

_No… ese pelirrojo… ¿No era el padre de ese pequeño travieso con complejo de adulto?_

- **¿Sasori no es el padre de Satoshi?** –Pregunto el azabache con los ojos de asombro más grandes que alguien podría haber expresado en su vida-

- **Satoshi llego a mi vida… cuando yo tenía 14 años, me hice novia de Sasori cuando tenía 17 años, por una travesura de Satoshi comenzamos a cercarnos, cuando cumplí 18 nos fuimos a vivir juntos y por un tiempo, fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, tanto que Satoshi incluso llamaba papi, padre o papá a Sasori y Sasori también le quería mucho, casi como un padre, pero… no todo dura para siempre… la gente se aburre cuando sabe que puede evadir la responsabilidad…** -dijo lo ultimo con la voz más entrecortada, el llanto salía más de su garganta que las palabras-

_**"lastima, ese niño tenía como 9 años y ella no aparentaba más de 23 años, debió ser madre soltera"**_

_Y supo ser madre sola desde muy joven…_

_**"confieso que siempre tuve miedo de alejarme de mamá, quizá de Sasori no tanto, pero si me hubiera separado de ella, no sabría que habría hecho"**_

Ese era el motivo por el cual el pequeño no le daba tanta importancia a ese hombre…

_Sin saber porque, eso le hizo sonreír de medio lado torcidamente…_

- **llegado el verano… note como Satoshi dejo de llamarle papi a Sasori y le llamaba padre de la manera más fría que podía u optaba por llamarle por el nombre, no entendía el motivo, pero como no me gusta forzar a Satoshi a ese tipo de cosas le deje tranquilo esperando a que le pasara solo, lo que jamás pensé fue que su desprecio estuviera bien justificado** –reconoció la pelirrosa quien al recordar todo aquello sentía un rabia e impotencia tan grandes que sus lagrimas ahora no salian de tristeza sino de rabia-

- **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?** –Pregunto el Uchiha preocupado por la expresión de dolor que la pelirrosa había puesto-

Apretó los labios, un silencio se formo en donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de las chispas del fuego de la chimenea sonar les embargo. Respiro hondo intentando que su voz lograra salir de su garganta, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando recordaba esa situación, pero era la primera vez que se la contaría a alguien, el Uchiha debía saber cómo era su pequeño hijo si iban a vivir juntos, sabiendo sus virtudes y defectos.

_Era la primera vez le confiaba la vida de su pequeño a un hombre_

- **un día, un año después, cuando Satoshi ya tenía 6 años cumplidos, salí a buscar trabajo y deje a Satoshi solo en casa, cuando llegue me encontré a Sasori muy tranquilo sentado viendo televisión, al parecer había llegado hacia poco del trabajo, pero note que Satoshi no estaba, el apartamento no era tan grande para no notarlo** –explico la pelirrosa quien nuevamente bajo la mirada hasta el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello y apretando las mangas de su chaqueta con sus manos-

- **¿no me digas que…?** –se quedo callado el azabache sin terminar la frase cuando la pelirrosa le asintió dándole la razón, había entendido muy bien la frase del Uchiha y el mismo Sasuke había comprendido solo casi el resto de la historia-

- **Sasori me dijo que… ya no tendríamos problemas, que Satoshi se había ido por las de él, ¡Qué se había aburrido de causarnos problemas!** –exclamo con todo el dolor de su alma la pelirrosa madre cuando las lagrimas salían de su rostro con más frecuencia y caían desde su mentón hasta su chaqueta y se perdían entre la tela-

_**"de todas formas preocupo a mi mamá aunque lo haga o no, así que prefiero ahorrarle mis problemas"**_

_Allí estaba la razón_

- **Satoshi se había ido de la casa tan solo con una chaqueta, una mochila y una frazada, se que suena ridículo, pero se fue porque sentía que nos estaba estorbando, Sasori se dio el trabajo de hacerlo sentirse así a mis espaldas, yo muy tranquila confiando en él y Sasori contaminando la mente de Satoshi, perturbando su inocencia, pero también tengo parte de culpa, Satoshi también había presenciado parte de nuestras peleas en las que yo me daba cuenta a la mitad y lo acompañaba a su cuarto para que no nos viera pelar mas fuerte** –comento la pelirrosa comenzando a temblar de pura rabia y tristeza, bajando aun más la cabeza mientras leves sollozos salían ya de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlos-

_"__**yo sé que Sasori y mamá se separaron por mi culpa"**_

Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, él siempre pudo apreciar lo mucho que ella adoraba a su pequeño hijo, también pudo apreciar lo mucho que el pequeño cuidaba y protegía a su madre, ambos sentían la culpa de haber hecho sentir mal a otro, esa era la cruz que cargaban a pesar de que ninguno de los dos deseaba realmente ver sufrir al otro.

- **pelee con Sasori en ese mismo momento, él me dijo que no era problema alguno que podíamos tener otro hijo, que Satoshi era reemplazable **–recordó con asco en la boca al repetir aquella palabras que ella siempre repudio, que jamás entendió ni entendería del como alguien podía ser tan insensible-

_**"no te enfades cariño,**__**podemos tener otro niño, ellos son reemplazables"**_

Si, cada vez despreciaba más y más a ese sujeto, igual que despreciaba a esa pelirroja

_Todos pensaban que ese niño era reemplazable_

_**Su madre**_****

_**Y al que ese pequeño quiso llamar padre**_

_**Pero la verdad es que ese pequeño era único, como aquella flor que crece con vivaceoz y brillantes colores, solo con un poco de paciencia y cariño**_

_**Y solo una flor puede hacer creer otra flor igual de hermosa que ella misma**_

-** me advirtió que si salía a buscar a Satoshi hasta hay quedaría todo y que no me molestara en volver, solo le dije un **_**"espero no volverte a ver"**_** y me fui** –recordó con algo de gracia la pelirrosa ya que omitió el detalle de que golpeo al pelirrojo ese donde más le dolía cuando le dijo eso antes de irse, era mujer pero tenía su carácter y no era precisamente una mujer débil cuando se enfadaba-

_**"mamá aun sufre mucho por él"**_

Y el motivo porque el pelirrojo sabía que la pelirrosa había terminado con Sasori, el motivo que él sabía por el cual se vieron forzados a separarse de la peor forma era porque la pelirrosa debió decidir entre ambos.

_**Uno de los tres comenzaría a sobrar **_

_**Él sabía que no le necesitaban…**_

_**Y había comprendido enseguida que él era el mal trió**_

_Ahora comprendía todo… todo…_

Desde el complejo de adulto del pequeño al no querer dar problemas, hasta el incondicional amor, apego y sobreprotección que tenia para con su madre, no queriéndole ver sufrir más y dándole la luz que ella mas necesitaba.

Estuvo dispuesto a hacer el sacrifico máximo que un pequeño de 6 años podía hacer

Estuvo dispuesto a pensar en la felicidad de su madre antes que en la de él

_Estuvo dispuesto a __**dejarla ir**__ solo porque la amaba_

- **y luego de eso me fui en busca de Satoshi, pero sabes… no tuve tanta suerte como ahora, ni él tuvo la suerte que esa pequeña tuvo de que alguien le cuidara **–reconoció con pesadez y el estomago apretado de tan solo recordarlo- **lo encontré tres días después de casualidad, cuando iba pasando por al lado de un callejón y le vi tirado en el suelo con múltiples golpes, según me conto un grupo de seis tipos le habían quitado su sola chaqueta y su mochila que era lo único que llevaba, lo golpearon hasta cansarse, y lo dejaron allí tirado en pleno invierno, hacia el mismo frio de ahora, y el pobre pequeño, con solo seis años estaba tirado allí, a su suerte, sin que nadie le cuidara… me sentí pésimo, me sentí horrible, ¡Soy su madre! ¡Debí estar allí para cuidarle de esos brabucones! ¡Debí estar allí para evitar que se escapara! ¡Para que Sasori jamás le hubiera dicho que se fuera! Para que él… aun fuera ese niño… ese bebe que me miraba con sus inocentes ojitos confiándome su seguridad a mi** –termino llorando la pelirrosa, llorando por el tan solo hecho de recordar cómo había encontrado a ese pequeño allí tirado, lastimado y perturbado por su culpa y la de ese pelirrojo que alguna vez amo-

Miro al suelo con impotencia, impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder cambiar el pasado. Ella había hecho lo mejor posible, se llevaba el crédito de haberlo hecho sola, pero ni ella podía sin ayuda, y lamentablemente se equivoco al escoger.

Estiro sus brazos atrayendo a la pelirrosa hasta el rodeándole con sus brazos. Sin queja ni objeción ella se acomodo en su pecho llorando, sentía su dolor, sentía aquella perdida de su hijo como si apenas ayer hubiera sido a pesar de que habían pasado 10 años, sentía el sentimiento de impotencia nuevamente de no poder hacer nada por los que quería.

_**Pero ahora si puedes…**_

- **por eso… por eso me resistía a acercarme mucho a un hombre, a enamorarme** –volvió a escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa quien se acurruco más en su pecho mientras sollozos se escapaban de su boca- **pero me ganaste Sasuke, me ganaste, y no pude evitarlo, pero nuevamente siento ese miedo cuando estoy contigo, ese que me dice que no todo dura para siempre, que algún día te aburrirás de Satoshi o de mi, que nos dejaras cuando ya no te podamos borrar de nuestro corazón** –confeso la pelirrosa quien con todo el valor del mundo se separo del abrazo del azabache y con todo el llanto, lagrimas y tristeza que tenía en el cuerpo y el rostro se digno a mirarle directamente a los ojos- **se honesto conmigo Sasuke, solo eso te voy a pedir, tengo un hijo y lo amo, al igual que te amo a ti, pero no podría aguantar separarme de él, no podría, es mi pequeña vida, ¿estas… dispuesto aun así a segur con esto?, ofrecerme vivir contigo, ¿tener… una oportunidad juntos?... respóndeme con la verdad por favor, para irme mentalizando que no debo llorar frente a Satoshi por una nueva decepción, es todo lo que te pido…** -rogo con la mirada la pelirrosa mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, aun así miraba directamente a los del azabache-

Cerró los ojos suspirando, tratando de asimilar cada palabra de la pelirrosa…

_Estaba seguro de lo que haría…_

Tomo ambas manos de la pelirrosa y se acerco a ella hasta juntar su frente con la de ella y abrir los ojos con decisión en su mirada.

- **yo los amo, a ambos, a los dos, ya te lo había dicho** –repitió sus palabras el azabache dejando impactada a la pelirrosa ante esto, pensó muchas cosas, pensó en muchas formas que él tendría para rechazarla, pero creyó jamás escuchar una aceptación- **yo también fracase una vez amorosamente hablando, aunque fui casado a la fuerza para mí fue un fracaso, pero si tengo la nueva oportunidad de formar una familia, quiero que tu y Satoshi sean parte de ella, no desistiré de buscar a mi hijo, te lo advierto, tampoco me cierro a la idea de que tal vez, ahora o en mucho tiempo, querré tener un hijo contigo, porque te amo, y también amo a Satoshi como si fuera mi propio pequeño hijo, allí está tu respuesta Sakura, ambos están en mi corazón, y a ambos los voy a cuidar y proteger, no dejare que pasen lo mismo, no mientras pueda evitarlo, no mientras sea yo el hombre que te robo el corazón** –afirmo al momento de que las lagrimas de la pelirrosa aumentaban aun mas por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran diferentes, eran lagrimas de amor, de felicidad-

Sintió la mano de este posarse en su rostro y coloco una mano sobre la del azabache. Un beso era todo lo que bastaba para hacerla confiarle su corazón y el de su hijo a ese hombre, al que mas amaba en todo el mundo, al que su pequeño por primera vez no quiso espantarle, entendiendo que le tenía confianza.

Ahora sabía como tratar mejor con el pelirrojo, sabría cómo enseñarle que era aun un niño y agradecerle el hecho de que fuera tan maduro como para dejarle acercarse a su madre aun con el miedo que sentía y con lo aprensivo que era con ella

Ahora sabia de esa inseguridad y hasta qué punto ese niño amaba a su madre.

_Y ahora sabia que el frio sufrimiento de la pelirrosa delataba que su alma era igual de blanca nieve._

- **quizás Sasuke… quizás…** -escucho la voz de la pelirrosa cuando apenas recién se habían separado del beso y rozaban suavemente sus labios, su sonrisa traviesa le decía todo-

- **¿quizás que cosa?** –pregunto intrigado el Uchiha, estaba seguro que lo que la pelirrosa le diría le encantaría-

Sintió los brazos de la pelirrosa pasar por detrás de su cuello abrazándole con delicadeza y luego dejarse caer de espaldas suavemente en el sofá, llevándoselo a él por tenerlo abrazado y obligándolo a afirmarse con sus antebrazos para no caer totalmente encima de ella.

Sentía el ambiente arder, ambos eran alumbrados solo por el fuego de la chimenea, veía ese travieso brillo en los ojos de la pelirrosa el cual era aun mas incitante al solo ser alumbrada por el brillo del fuego de la chimenea. Sonrió travieso, sabía lo que la pelirrosa quería. Acerco su rostro rozando la nariz de la pelirrosa sin que ninguno cerrara los ojos ni dejaran de mirarse directamente incitando al otro.

- **¿quizás que cosa Sakura?** –Volvió a preguntar tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas sensual que pudiera, y ver a la pelirrosa sonrojarse levemente mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior le hizo sonreír de medio lado al haber cumplido su objetivo-

- **quizás… pueda tener un hijo tuyo, puede que hasta dos, eso depende de ti** –sonrió traviesa la pelirrosa acercando mas su rostro al del azabache hasta el punto de rozar sus labios con los de él y sacar levemente su lengua para tocar los del azabache-

- **no** –respondió el azabache a la pelirrosa dejándole confusa, sobre todo porque al negarse amplio mas su sonrisa de medio lado- **quiero tres**

Volvió a sonreír de medio lado al momento de abrir su boca para besar a la perpleja pelirrosa quien había abierto los ojos con asombro.

No le duro mucho ya que las caricias del azabache comenzaron haciendo que cerrara los ojos correspondiendo al beso que le tenía.

Si quería tres hijos, le daría duro a esa pelirrosa, no le daría descanso así de fácil, después de todo…

_Él quería ser padre_

_Sabía que la pelirrosa era buena madre_

_El pequeño Satoshi también quería un hermanito_

_Y comprobaron aquella misma tarde que el pelirrojo sería un buen hermano mayor…_


	21. Peticiones Inusuales

Sintió como alguien le golpeaba ligeramente una mejilla. Incomodo ante esa acción ladeo el rostro alejándose de aquello, estaba demasiado bien y relajado para abrir los ojos Sentía esa sensación cálida en el cuerpo, poco a poco recuperaba noción de donde estaba. Un cuerpo estaba sobre él, respirando tranquilamente, supo enseguida que era una mujer, aquella pelirrosa dormía abrazada a él apoyada en su pecho como almohada, como había agarrado costumbre de hacerlo hacia ya un tiempo, le encantaba sentirla sobre él, siempre esperaba unos minutos antes de abrir los ojos solo para sentir el busto de ella chocando contra su cuerpo cuando esta respiraba.

Volvió a sentir aquellos ligeros golpecitos en su mejilla junto a una distorsionada voz que le llamaba a lo lejos y…

¿Ahora a café?

Abrió pesadamente los ojos encontrándose con unos tan oscuros como los de él frente a su rostro y desviar su vista hasta aquella mata de cabellos rojos. Al divisar mejor, vio que el pequeño sonreía, aun traía su pijama de polar color rojo puesta y unas pantuflas.

- **buenos días tío Sasuke** –saludo el pequeño ampliando su sonrisa y alejándose un poco más del azabache quien aun no reaccionaba del todo por estar adormilado-

- **Satoshi, ¿Qué sucede?** –pregunto el Uchiha quien con su mano izquierda se comenzó a refregar los ojos con pesadez, ya que al intentar mover la derecha se dio cuenta que tenia abrazada a la pelirrosa por la cintura y prefería dejar allí su mano-

- **son las siete de la mañana** –afirmo el pequeño pelirrojo logrando que el azabache se paralizara por completo, abriendo los ojos ya despierto y viendo un reloj que efectivamente ya marcaba las siete de la mañana-

Se asombro de sobre manera, no era de los que se quedaba dormido, usualmente se despertaba a eso de las seis de la mañana y si no su ama de llaves le despertaba llegando las seis y media para poder tomar desayuno e irse a la oficina.

Un segundo…

Si, ya recordó lo que sucedió. Era diciembre, de hecho la segunda semana, momento del año en que les daba libre a todos sus empleados para que volvieran con sus familias por la Navidad y regresaban unos días después de año nuevo a sus trabajos. Usualmente en esas fechas colocaba la alarma del despertador solo para casos de que se quedara extrañamente dormido, pero por estar ayer jugando con la pelirrosa se le pasó ese detalle.

- **¿y tu como te despertaste tan temprano?** –Pregunto mirando al pequeño quien iba a buscar una bandejita que dejo encima de un mueble de la habitación y se dirigía a la cama colocándola en un espacio vacío que había-

- **me despierto siempre a las seis, por lo general primero me iba a dar un baño en lo que mamá preparar el desayuno, me desperté como usualmente y los vi dormidos así que hice el desayuno, pero si los dejaba dormir mas llegaran tarde al trabajo y yo a la escuela** –explico el pequeño sentándose a los pies de la cama, del otro lado de la bandeja que había colocado en la cama-

- **ya veo, gracias** –sonrió con diversión el azabache al ver al pequeño actuando de forma responsable como es su costumbre, cualquier otro niño hubiera dejado que se quedaran dormidos para tan solo no ir a la escuela- **Sakura, despierta, nos quedamos dormidos** –aviso moviendo ligeramente a la pelirrosa quien seguía sobre él durmiendo de lo mas plácidamente-

- **no, primero quiero mí… chocolate** –suspiro la pelirrosa quien se aferro más al Uchiha sacándoles una gota en la cabeza a los dos hombres quienes la miraban como si estuviera loca-

- _**ahora sé que sueña con chocolate, será un buen regalo de navidad**_ –pensó con un tic en la ceja el azabache quien iba nuevamente a intentar despertar a la pelirrosa, pero el pequeño pelirrojo le hizo el gesto que no lo intentara-

- **yo me encargo** –se ofreció al momento que se paró de la cama y sé que directo al lado su de madre acercándose al oído de la pelirrosa-

- _**me pregunto qué le dirá**_–miraba intrigado el azabache alzando una ceja, de ese niño se podía esperar cualquier cosa-

- **mami, está bien que jueguen de noche con tío Sasuke pero al menos deberías ponerte la pijama** –el rostro del Uchiha enrojeció totalmente y enseguida la pelirrosa abrió los ojos totalmente desorbitada de su mundo-

- **¡Satoshi!** –grito la pelirrosa quien apenas reacciono se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sabana, mas luego de comprobar que efectivamente estaba con su pijama puesta saco solo su cabeza de debajo de la sabana, su expresión roja de vergüenza lo decía todo-

- **¡Buenos días!** –dijo entre risas el pequeño quien no pudo contenerse, realmente había planeado otra cosa a la mente pero una vez al lado de su madre la idea de decirle aquello fue realmente tentadora, sabía que no podía fallar con ello-

- **¡Satoshi Haruno no me asustes así!** –reclamo la pelirrosa haciendo un tremendo puchero con el rostro completamente rojo y se volvió a cubrir con la sabana completamente para que no vieran la vergüenza de su rostro, el cual aumentaba a cada momento que escuchaba la risa del pequeño-

- _**y sigo insistiendo que apenas tiene 10 años**_–suspiro con derrota el azabache, aunque ciertamente le habría encantado que aquello fuera verdad, recordó que habían tenido la precaución de colocarse las pijamas por advertencia de la pelirrosa-

_Si que conocía a ese niño_

- **será mejor que tomen su desayuno o no llegaran a tiempo a la oficina ni yo a la escuela** –sonrió divertido el pequeño bajándose de la cama, sin embargo seguía soltando pequeñas risas por la vergüenza que le había vivir a su madre, no le gustaba molestarla porque si, solo lo hacía porque le encantaba ver ese brillo de amor que aparecía en sus ojos cuando esta se tornaba completamente roja de la vergüenza-

Saco su cabeza de debajo de las mantas aun teniendo su puchero y sonrojo a todo dar. Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa completamente cuando vio aquella bandeja servida en la cama, habían dos tazas de café, dos tazas de jugo, además de pan y cosas para acompañar el pan. Miro al azabache en son de pregunta, pero el inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

- **me quede dormido, eso nos lo trajo Satoshi** –afirmo el Uchiha al momento que ambos desviaron sus miradas al pequeño quien sonreía con algo de dulzura y los ojos cerrados, llevo sus manos a su nuca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza divertido-

- **gracias hijo** –sonrió la pelirrosa mirando al pequeño quien no cambio ninguna de sus facciones ni postura, no era la primera vez que el pequeño le llevaba desayuno a la cama, pero jamás pensó que tomaría su relación con Sasuke tan bien como para hacerlo en ese momento-

- **iré a colocarme mi uniforme, los dejo tranquilos para que desayunen** –aviso el niño quien salió caminando por la puerta de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí de forma suave-

- **es muy maduro, ¿no crees?** –pregunto el azabache mirando a la pelirrosa asentir con una sonrisa- **y para mi gusto, sabe demasiado, pero que se le a hacer, somos más mala influencia para él, después de todo al parecer sabe perfectamente que hago esto en las noches** –la sonrisa de medio lado del Uchiha apareció al momento que llevo una de sus manos al seno derecho de la pelirrosa la cual enrojeció al instante-

- **¡Sasuke!** **¡Quita esa mano!** –se quejo la pelirrosa volviendo a colocarse roja y quitando la mano del azabache de su cuerpo- **lo que menos quiero es traumar al pobre pequeño más de lo que ya esta y menos quiero que tenga complejo de pervertido, no se lo pegues** –reclamo entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que su querido hombre agrandara su sonrisa de medio lado-

- **mejor tomemos desayuno para ir a trabajar, ¿o prefieres que te tome de nuevo aquí mismo?** –Afirmo con arrogancia el azabache haciendo a la pelirrosa abrir como platos sus ojos por la poca vergüenza de ese hombre, pero bueno, es hombre, tienen menos vergüenza que las mujeres con esos temas-

- **mejor… préstame el azúcar** –sonrió con nervios ella tomando la tasa de café que el pequeño había preparado para ellos, sabía que ese hombre era de cumplir su palabra y realmente la hora en ese momento no les acompañaba para nada-

OoOoOoO

Estaba casi listo para salir, su uniforme estaba en completo orden. Solo una cosa le faltaba, ese detalle que le costaba aprender y que siempre le retrasaba para poder salir. Miraba como las manos del azabache quien estaba agachado frente a él se movían de forma ordenada, orden que por más que quisiera, él aun no aprendía.

- **lamento molestarle con esto tío Sasuke** –sonrió nervioso el pequeño mirando como este hacia el nudo de la corbata que era parte del uniforme obligatorio de su escuela, usualmente su madre lo hacía para él, pero como ella aun no salía del baño intento hacerlo solo, tan mal le estaba quedando que el mismo Sasuke se agacho desarmando todo aquel lio y comenzando a hacer el nudo el mismo-

- **descuida, a mí también me costó aprender a hacer los nudos de las corbatas, es impresionante como algo tan cotidiano se vuelve todo un fastidio** –admitió sonriendo con diversión el Uchiha quien terminaba poco a poco de hacer el nudo y ajustarlo justo a la medida de su pequeño cuello- **¿Qué tal quedo así?** –Pregunto soltando al pequeño para que se viera al espejo frente a ellos y se observara-

- **está perfecto, gracias** –sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo con agradecimiento cuando el azabache se coloco de pie revolviéndole el cabello a modo de caricia, acto que le pareció de lo más divertido al pelirrojo-

- **por nada Satoshi** –dijo el Uchiha cuando el mismo comenzó a hacer el nudo de su propia corbata sin prisa alguna, no habían demorado mucho, aun eran las siete y media y en 15 minutos ellos estarían en la oficina, él vivía bastante cerca de su propia oficina, y además de todo nadie le podía regañar si llegaba tarde una vez en su vida, después de todo era su propio jefe-

- **creo que estoy perfecto y listo** –sonrió ansioso el pequeño, se notaba lejos que le gustaba ir a la escuela, después de todo era a primera vez que iba a la escuela con amiguitos, aquella escuela era una de las cosas que más le gustaba ya que podía compartir con niños de su edad y hacer todo aquello que ellos hacían-

Si, disfrutaba su vida en pleno en aquel momento. Desde que habían llegado a Tokio todo mejoro de manera muy rápida y casi imperceptible, ahora sonreía con completa sinceridad al ver a su madre tan feliz, ella misma había ganado un buen trabajo con el que ya no pasaban esas necesidades que antes solían pasar, llegaron a una casa que ella misma había adquirido después de vivir casi tres años completos en un diminuto apartamento con una habitación donde la compartía con su madre, no era materialista ni nada, pero cuando ella le había dicho que tendría su propio cuarto se había emocionado de verdad por ese hecho.

Incluso ahora estaban mucho mejor, no era un detalle a despreciar que aquel hombre con el que su madre había comenzado una relación tenía una situación bastante cómoda económicamente hablando, el mismo se había dado cuenta de ello y de que a pesar de tener todo el dinero del mundo ese hombre no era feliz teniéndolo todo y nada a la vez.

Su madre y él, se complementaban, jamás se fijaron en lo material ni nada, pero ambos le dieron al otro lo que más deseaban y fueron correspondidos, su madre a él le dio amor y cariño, mientras que el Uchiha le había dado la confianza y su palabra de que a pesar de cualquier cosa siempre estaría con ellos, eso le hizo feliz a ambos, y a él más que nadie, era feliz, aunque…

_Faltaba solo un pequeño detalle para serlo completamente_

- **tío Sasuke** –llamo el pequeño mirando como aquel hombre seguía en su labor de arreglarse para ir a trabajar, mas aun así ladeo el rostro para poder observarle, esperando a que este hablaba- **¿podría pedirle un gran favor?** –Pregunto el pequeño con nerviosismo, bastante atípico en él reconoció el azabache de inmediato-

- **claro Satoshi, si puedo hacer algo por ti solo dímelo** –aseguro el azabache quien no se movía un solo centímetro esperando las palabras del pelirrojo, estaba realmente curioso de lo que ese niño le pediría-

- **Tío Sasuke… podría… ¿podría llamarle...? ¿Podría llamarle papá?** –pregunto el pequeño dejando completamente atónito al azabache, gesto que no paso desapercibido por quien realizo la pregunta-

Proceso un momento la información, sin duda no se esperaba aquella pregunta, mirando el rostro del pequeño, parecía más un ruego que un favor lo que le pedía, sus ojos estaban completamente concentrados en él, brillaban con ese toque de inocencia e inseguridad que el pequeño poca veces demostraba, de hecho, era la primera vez que el niño dejaba verse así, completamente expuesto, por voluntad propia frente a alguien.

- **Satoshi** –llamo el azabache agachándose a la altura del niño quien le miraba expectante- **claro que puedes decirme papá, puedes decirme como tú quieras** –intento sonreír lo más sincera y abiertamente que podía para el pequeño-

Sabía que debía ser difícil preguntar aquello, sobre todo porque el niño tenía su propio orgullo el cual estaba dejando de lado. Siempre él velo por la felicidad de su madre, al igual que la pelirrosa por él, les había ayudado tanto ese pequeño a poder estar juntos, el solo hecho de haberlo aceptado sin reproches era algo sumamente asombroso en un pequeño de solo 10 años, pero era su momento de ser feliz, sabía que ese pequeño también merecía ser plenamente feliz, y si era feliz con llamarle a él como su padre, claro que se lo permitiría con la mas de las sinceras disposiciones.

_Porque aunque no lo dijera o confesase, el también quería ser llamado "papá"_

- **gracias ti… papá** –sonrió nervioso Satoshi bajando su nerviosa mirada hasta el suelo con las mejillas teñidas en rojo, por primera vez el azabache pensó que se veía como un completo y feliz niño con esa expresión de infante en el rostro-

Se distrajeron uno del otro al momento que el timbre extrañamente sonó. Se coloco de pie que perplejo, no era usual que recibiera visitas a parte de la del Naruto y este no podía ser porque debía estar camino al trabajo como ellos lo estarían en unos minutos, es más, usualmente él a esa hora ya no se encontraba en su casa, solo la última semana había salido ajustado de tiempo porque ahora se daba más vueltas entre hablar y ver a la pelirrosa o con el pelirrojo.

- **termina de arreglarte, yo voy a ver** –expreso el pequeño quien cuando el asintió se fue directo a la puerta para ver quien atendía, debía terminar con su corbata pronto porque estaba seguro que a quien buscaban es a él-

_O a la pelirrosa_

OoOoOoO

Esperaba tras esa puerta con indignación, no solo por el hecho de que hacia frio y no se dignaban abrir con prisa, sino por el hecho de que sabía lo que probablemente se encontraría allí dentro.

Escucho como alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

_Pero definitivamente no se imagino quien estaría al otro lado de la puerta_

Al instante de abrir se quedo completamente estático

_Café v/s negro_

- _**con que era verdad**_ –pensó con el ceño fruncido quien estaba esperando a que abrieran-

- **¿en qué puedo ayudarte?** –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido el pequeño pelirrojo mirando a aquel sujeto-

- **veo que los ricos se han vuelto tan tacaños que ya usan a los niños de porteros** –se quejo enseguida aquel hombre con la sonrisa mas sarcástica que alguna vez pudo colocar-

- **no tanto como cierta persona que conozco que regaño fuertemente a un niño de 5 años por dejar caer accidentalmente una píldora de sus medicinas aludiendo a que era un desperdicio** –se quejo el pequeño quien iba a cerrar la puerta, desgraciadamente la puerta de la mano de ese hombre interfirió en esa acción y el no tenía tanta fuerza como él-

- **quiero ver a Sakura** –exigió sin aviso ni delicadeza alguna el pelirrojo mayor evitando a toda costa que el pequeño cerrara la puerta, estaría parado allí hasta que la viera-

- **te mandare una foto por correo, vete** –expreso con ira el pequeño sin dejar de intentar cerrar la puerta y mucho menos de dejar de mirar a Sasori con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos-

- **mira niñito, no tengo interés en pelear contigo ahora, así que se bueno por una vez, compórtate como un niño de tu edad y obedece a los adultos** –ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, realmente ese niño le estaba sacando de sus casillas, por lo menos cuando tenía 6 años podía manejarlo, ahora se asombraba de no poder siquiera intimidarlo-

- **sí que eres sínico al exigir eso, ¿tengo que recordarte por culpa de quien comencé a actuar como un adulto?** –Le recordó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño y dejando de forcejear en la puerta, así dejando que el pelirrojo mayor la abriera totalmente, pero ni un paso se digno a dar porque el pequeño realmente le había matado él punto-

- **tu adaptaste esa personalidad solo** –se defendió Sasori a sabiendas de que él muy bien tenia parte de culpa en eso, no, tenía toda la culpa de que ese niño que alguna vez conoció tan dulce ahora solo usara esa faceta fingida y en realidad ocultara su personalidad adquirida por su causa-

- **¿Quién llama a la puerta Satoshi?** –Pregunto el Uchiha quien ya había terminado de alistarse para ir a su oficina llegando a la puerta-

Sin evitarlo ambos cruzaron miradas de forma desafiante, fruncieron el ceño hasta más no poder, realmente esos dos se declaraban la guerra con los ojos, batalla de la cual el premio era nada menos que la pelirrosa.

No dejaría que se la llevara, no ahora que estaban juntos, no en ese momento donde estaba tan feliz y cómodo en su vida junto a ella, no cuando la pelirrosa también se había enamorado de él. Sabía que ese pelirrojo solo tenía interés en la pelirrosa y quería dejar a su suerte al pequeño Satoshi, tampoco lo permitiría, así tuviera que forcejear con él no permitiría que ese pequeño se separara de su madre, no dejaría que su madre se separara de él y no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se alejara ya de su vida.

- **tú eres el tipo del otro día, debí imaginarlo** –la voz de Sasori fue la primera en sonar haciendo fruncir mas él ceño del azabache quien recordaba aquello-

- **¿algún problema con eso?** –pregunto lo mas fríamente que pudo el azabache tomando disimuladamente el hombro del pequeño dándole la señal de que le diera el paso a él y este se colocara tras de su persona-

- _**comprendo, te lo dejo a ti yo como siempre no puedo hacer mucho, por favor, no dejes que se lleve a mamá… papá**_–pensó el pequeño con resignación haciéndose a un lado para no interponerse entre aquellos dos hombres, pero el hecho de que este se colocara tras el azabache y el mismo Uchiha le cubriera casi de forma protectora no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo-

- **sí, tengo el problema de que has tomado algo que me pertenece** –se quejo el pelirrojo haciendo al azabache a parte de fruncir el ceño bufar de forma sarcástica por su comentario- **¿acaso dije algún chiste?** –Pregunto molesto de ver la mueca de sarcasmo del Uchiha quien sonreía de forma amenazante a su persona-

- **Sakura no te pertenece, no es un objeto que puedas marcar, ella decide con quien quiere estar y ahora me ha elegido a mí, al igual que Satoshi, si en determinado caso te los quieres llevar será sobre mi cadáver y tendrá que ser a ambos y no solo a Sakura, aunque creo que como eres tan egoísta que no piensas en los sentimientos de ambos realmente mis palabras te entraran por un oído y te saldrán por el otro intentando llevarte a Sakura de todas formas** –expreso el azabache quien se cruzo de brazos alzando una ceja en son de que este hablara, esperaría allí toda la mañana hasta que ese tipo se delatara completamente-

- **perdón por la tardanza chi…** -se iba excusando la voz de la pelirrosa hasta llegar a la puerta y quedar con los ojos mas asombrados que alguna vez le dirigió al pelirrojo mayor- **¿Sasori aquí?** –le pregunto al azabache quien ladeo el rostro diciéndole con la mirada que no tenía nada que ver y que estaba igual de indignado que ella-

- **fui a verte a tu casa, conseguirme tu dirección fue difícil, pero la gracia fue encontrarme con Ino y que me dijera que ya no vivías allí y que te fuiste con tu noviecito, recordé el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y esa dirección sí que fue fácil de encontrar, después de todo el dueño de las transnacionales Uchiha debía vivir en un barrio privado** –explico el pelirrojo mayor haciendo fruncir el ceño de las tres personas frente a él, la pelirrosa, el pequeño pelirrojo y el azabache-

- **aquí me tienes, dime lo que vengas a decirme y lárgate** –se quejo la pelirrosa mirando con seriedad a Sasori quien soltó una risa por lo bajo ante la actitud de ella-

- **vine a buscarte para que nos vayamos juntos, por mi trabajo me mandaran al extranjero, ya encontraste a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de Satoshi así que nada te impide venir conmigo** –aclaro de inmediato Sasori, enseguida el rostro del azabache enfureció, el del pequeño Satoshi también y el de la pelirrosa quedo asombrado-

- **no veo razón para ello, yo aquí tengo mis vidas, a mis dos vidas, sabes que contigo ya no deseo nada, ni verte la cara Sasori, se acabo, si te quieres ir lo harás solo como mandaste a Satoshi solo a la calle y como yo me fui sola de tu lado** –se defendió la pelirrosa mirando con el más profundo de los resentimientos a su ex novio, del amor al odio un solo paso, no era que lo odiara en toda la extensión de la palabra pero si no deseaba verlo más en su vida-

- **dime a la cara que ya no me amas, que amas más a este tipo y ni aun así te creeré** –frunció el ceño Sasori al igual que la pelirrosa y el azabache, solo el pequeño pelirrojo era quien miraba asombrado a quien recién había hablado-

Era perceptivo a los sentimientos de todos, había aprendido a conocer a las personas con solo mirarle a los ojos. Cualquiera que allí estuviera pensaría que Sasori estaba por una escena de celos o de envidia, admitía que no pasaba en lo absoluto ese tipo, pero debía ser sincero, en sus ojos no había nada de aquello.

_Aun seguía viéndole con ojos de amor a su madre_

Con esos mismos ojos que él distinguía tan bien de entre sus recuerdos cuando tenía solo 4 y 5 años de edad, esos con los que su madre y el pelirrojo se miraban felices cuando paseaban juntos por Osaka las tardes de primavera y veían alguna película junto a él los inviernos refugiados de la lluvia, esos ojos que perdían su brillo cada vez que peleaban por su culpa.

_Sasori aun estaba enamorado de su mamá_

- **amo a Sasuke, amo a Satoshi, son mis vidas y ahora estoy haciendo mi vida propia aquí, con ellos, no los dejare por tus caprichos, ya no te amo Sasori, todo ese mágico brillo en un cuento de hadas que se supone terminaba en una historia feliz se acabo, comencé otro cuento para esta vez sí tener un buen final, ya no soy esa niña inmadura que se apegaba a ti por protección y amor** –termino la pelirrosa quien enseguida tomo la mano del pequeño Satoshi y sin saber porque motivo este bajo la cabeza levemente, sus ojos no expresaban nada, todos los adultos notaron ese detalle, desde el Sasori hasta la pelirrosa y el azabache-

_Pero el motivo de ello solo fue entendido por unos ojos tan oscuros como los de él_

_Y el motivo real de la visita tan extraña también_

- **Sakura, ¿podrían esperarme un momento en el auto?** –pregunto el azabache, la pelirrosa asintió al instante sin soltar la mano del pequeño, pero se detuvo cuando observo como el Uchiha se sacaba el bolso que acostumbraba a llevar consigo al trabajo y se lo pasaba al pequeño pelirrojo- **esta algo pesado, ¿podrías llevártelo al auto hijo?**

Así todos los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par. La pelirrosa no podía creer como era que él azabache le había llamado al pequeño Satoshi, ni tampoco lo podía creer Sasori, es más, hasta al pequeño se le hizo difícil procesarlo.

Recordó en ese momento que antes había llamado al azabache _"papá" _y fue cuando entendió. En un momento cuando acepto, pensó que quizá lo había hecho de obligación para no negarle lo que estaba pidiendo, pero él era igual de feliz por poder nombrarlo así. Al momento de escuchar de la boca de ese hombre llamarle _"hijo" _realmente se asombro y una sensación muy cálida le embargo desde el pecho hasta el estomago.

- **claro… papá** –asintió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa dejando aun mas asombrados a ambos adultos, el pelirrojo mayor por ver la confianza y cariño que el pequeño uso para responder y a la pelirrosa por la reciente forma en que se llamaban y de la cual no estaba enterada-

Tomo aquel bolso asintiendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, era la mejor porque no trato de ocultar nada en ella, dejo expresar a su rostro toda la alegría que no podía contener, gesto que tampoco paso desapercibido por la pelirrosa quien comenzó a caminar hasta el auto con el pequeño aceptando la instrucción del Uchiha, ni tampoco para pelirrojo mayor quien les miraba caminar con la sensación de vacío más grande que alguna vez su estomago sintió.

- _**ahora ya puedes ser honesto Satoshi**_–pensó sin dejarles de mirar a la pelirrosa y al pequeño quien caminaba con una sonrisa de plena felicidad en su rostro-

- **ahora ya puedes ser honesto Sasori** –el nombrado se asombro completamente al escuchar las mismas palabras que él estaba pensando ahora dichas por el Uchiha para su persona- **tu intención jamás fue venir a llevártela, ¿me equivoco?**

- **quizá fue mi intención en primera instancia cuando busque su dirección, es más, diría que era la mitad de mi intención cuando toque la puerta y Satoshi me abrió** –hablo sin mucho cambio de ánimo en su voz, aun así estaba fastidiado con la presencia del Uchiha, mas al pensar que ese era el nuevo "príncipe azul" del cuento de hadas que la pelirrosa comenzaba y que lo más probable era llegara a un final feliz-

- **¿y cuál era la otra mitad?** –pregunto alzando una ceja, todo lo que tenía que ver con la pelirrosa a él le interesaba de sobre manera, sobre todo por el hecho de que aun la presencia del Akasuna No era un total misterio para él-

- **comprobar lo que Ino me grito en la cara, que Sakura me odiaba y que ahora estaba mucho mejor lejos de mi** –se encogió de hombros al momento de decir eso, no era que no le importara, mas entendía que ya nada podía hacer al respecto, él se lo había buscado, no era ya un inmaduro para no darse cuenta-

- **explícate que no entiendo una palabra** –exigió el Uchiha mirando a Sasori suspirar, hecho que se delato cuando vio el aliento de ese tipo salir en forma de vapor por el frio-

- **lo que dije no es mentira, me voy al extranjero por mi trabajo, dejarían que me llevara a alguien más solo podía ser una persona, enseguida pensé en Sakura, si ella estaba dispuesta a dejar a Satoshi contigo créeme que me la hubiera llevado** –afirmo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos demostrando toda la seriedad que sus palabras demostraban frente al azabache-

- **pero sabias de antemano que eso no pasaría** –dijo con una mueca de superioridad el azabache quien se cruzo de brazos con una mueca muy diferente a la del pelirrojo pues la de él mostraba completa suficiencia-

- **por eso dije que era la mitad de mi intención, la segunda era ver que tan verdad era que uno de los hombres más ricos de este país se había enamorado de ella de forma sincera, como sabrás, el dinero cambia a las personas, me cambio a mí en su momento** –confeso con pesar, pero ni aun así cambio su expresión seria y de amenaza al Uchiha quien en ese momento cambio su expresión de suficiencia a una expresión tan seria como la de él-

- **se la historia, Sakura me la conto con lujo de detalles y no te mentiré, me desagradas tanto que quisiera golpearte** –si, tenía ganas de golpearlo allí mismo por todo lo que les había hecho a la pelirrosa y el pequeño hacia tiempo, pero la duda que tenía en la cabeza realmente no se lo permitía, aunque bastaba solo una palabra de incitación a un golpe y no dudaría en lanzárselo-

- **lo mismo me paso un año después de que se fueran** –confeso el pelirrojo quien cerró los ojos un momento pensando en si sería bueno sincerarse de una vez o simplemente irse dejando todo así sin estorbar-

- **pero la amas, es más, aun quieres a Satoshi** –las palabras del Uchiha hicieron que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos asombrado, no tenía pensado decir aquello, pero ya que el Uchiha no pregunto sino que afirmo no le dejaba de otra opción-

- **no podía llevármelo con Sakura porque solo me dejan llevarme a uno, no tengo la estabilidad para llevármelos a ambos, aun si Sakura hubiera aceptado irse por su cuenta y que yo me llevara a Satoshi no podría porque sé que no podría mantenerlos a ambos y si Sakura trabajara entonces Satoshi nuevamente se habría quedado solo, a diferencia del actual trabajo donde Sakura esta, yo no tengo la suerte de que en la misma empresa allá un lugar acondicionado para los niños donde estén fuera del horario escolar y dentro del horario laboral** –explico el pelirrojo mirando con ojos entrecerrados al Uchiha, no entendía como alguien que ni siquiera tiene hijos se hubiera preocupado antes de sus empleados de esa forma como para tenerles es beneficio-

- **pero eso no justifica lo que le hiciste a Satoshi cuando él apenas tenía 6 años, por si no lo recuerdas uno a esa edad aun es un niño en su burbuja de cuentos de hadas fácilmente quebrantable, y el responsable de su sufrimiento fuiste tú** –afirmo con seriedad y enojo el azabache, se sentía frustrado por aquello, el pensar que tenia frente a él al hombre que tanto hizo sufrir a esas dos personitas y no poder golpearlo realmente era casi intolerable para él-

- **lo sé, por eso te dije que me dieron ganas de golpearme yo mismo un año después** –se quejo el pelirrojo mirando al azabache con sus ojos entrecerrados, no era fácil para él tampoco sincerarse y menos con un sujeto tan exasperante como el mismo pequeño pelirrojo- **era un inmaduro que siempre vivió de lo que recibíamos en el orfanato y cuando vi que por las mías no podía sostener la situación que deseábamos ni estabilizarnos quise dejar a Satoshi para que le cuidaran mejor allí y porque nosotros mismos debíamos comenzar a pensar en nuestro bienestar antes que en el de él**

- **lo que no sabes es que un verdadero padre siempre piensa en su hijo antes que en él** –él se sentía de esa forma, sin saberlo, el pequeño Satoshi se había ganado un lugar muy grande en su corazón, demasiado especial junto a esa pelirrosa, tanto que a ella quisiera verla como su esposa y a ese pequeño como a su hijo, no solo de nombre, sino que ambos los quería dentro de todo en su familia, con todo y títulos-

- **yo no soy su verdadero padre, quizá fue por eso, el hecho es que me dedique a buscarlos desde un año después de que se fueran, no los había encontrado y cuando ubique su dirección la persona que les rentaba me dijo que se habían trasladado a Tokio, yo aun vivo en Osaka y el día que me los encontré vine para buscar información de ellos, jamás pensé encontrármelos y menos contigo, me hierves la sangre como no tienes idea** –expreso con un tic nervioso en su ceja haciendo que una arrogante sonrisa burlona apareciera en el rostro del Uchiha por ello, estaba reconociendo y ese tipo se atrevía a burlarse de él-

- **termina luego que ya estoy atrasado para ir a trabajar, aunque sea yo el dueño tengo una reputación de puntualidad la cual va a ser tachada si no te apuras** –se quejo pronto el Uchiha, quería fastidiar a ese tipo, era lo menos que podía hacer como venganza personal y lo que más deseaba al menos para que jamás se olvidara que él se había ganado a esas pequeñas personitas-

- _**no sé que le vio Sakura a este arrogante**_–pensó con su tic pasando a su otra ceja el pelirrojo conteniéndose las ganas de golpear al tipo- **yo me iré y los dejare en paz, te ganaste a Sakura y también a Satoshi, no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque en primer lugar yo los aleje de mi, aunque sabes, me alegra que ahora estén tan bien, veo en los ojos de Sakura nuevamente amor, aunque lastima me da que no sea para mí sino para ti, y veo en la sonrisa de Satoshi la misma sinceridad de cuando tenía 4 años, así que Sasuke, despídeme de ellos y te advierto que si por casualidades de la vida cometes el mismo error que yo, yo si tendré el ímpetu de golpearte** –amenazo Sasori apretando los puños con una amenazante mirada dirigida al azabache, no estaba mintiendo, si algo les hacia el regresaría por ellos y de paso el ojo de de ese sujeto jamás le olvidaría-

- **sí, seguro, mejor vete antes de que sea yo el que te golpee, nadie me amenaza, menos en mi propia casa y menos cuando se trata de cuidar a los míos** –corto de inmediato cerrando la puerta de su casa tras de sí dando a entender de que la plática había terminado, sin despedirse ni nada comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al pelirrojo para dirigirse a su auto-

- _**al menos los volví a ver, al menos se ve que ese tipo se preocupa por Sakura, y al menos otra vez pude ver sonreír a Satoshi como todo un niño, lástima que sea la última vez que los vea**_–suspiro con pesadez el pelirrojo quien observo hasta el último momento que pudo la espalda del azabache antes de que este se perdiera-

Miro la hora, diez para las ocho, debía irse pronto si quería alcanzar su vuelo, su pasaje era a las ocho treinta y desde allí a la zona central no era un camino corto, debía apresurarse para llegar a Osaka arreglar sus cosas y partir mañana, al menos no lo haría deprimido como pensaba después de todo.

Recordó como observo hasta el último momento el cabello de la pelirrosa se había mecido, él como sonrió para él azabache y la ternura con algo de asombro en sus ojos al ver como Satoshi llamo al Uchiha _"papá"_. Observo como por última vez el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió de forma infantil, aprovechando cada uno de esos momentos al máximo y gravándolos en su mente, a pesar de que realmente le había dolido que esa palabra no se la dirigiera ahora a él, sabía que se había ganado el odio de ese pequeño que alguna vez le quiso tanto y se alegraba de manera algo masoquista de que ese pequeño nombrara así ahora a otra persona con la misma felicidad con la que le llamaba a él antes.

_Solo esperaba que fueran felices_

_Solo esperaba que la pelirrosa no se arrepintiera luego_

_Solo esperaba que el pequeño pelirrojo jamás dejara de llamarle papá a ese sujeto por mucho que le revolviera el estomago pensarlo_

_Solo esperaba que ese tipo les diera la felicidad que él no pudo darles_

OoOoOoO

- **¿pasa algo mamá?** –pregunto el pequeño al ver a su madre tan tranquila, se extrañaba y no a la vez, pero el verla tan quieta no le gustaba en lo absoluto, estado que adopto desde que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos-

- **no pasa nada Satoshi** –afirmo la pelirrosa hablando serenamente, algo en ella le incomodaba, no entendía que era pero le obligaba a intentar tranquilizarse y cerrar los ojos confiando plenamente en el azabache- **¿Por qué le llamaste papá a Sasuke?** –le pregunto al pequeño abriendo levemente los ojos y mirando al niño a través del espejo retrovisor, sin poder evitarlo sonrió al ver como los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a brillar con asombro y algo de alegría mezclados, era la primera vez que podía leer de esa forma los sentimientos del pequeño y el leve rubor de las mejillas de este le delataba completamente-

- **yo… le pedí a tío Sasuke si lo podía llamar así** –confeso el pequeño quien bajo la mirada aun reflejando esa felicidad con sus ojos, pero no quería mirar a los ojos a su madre porque sino sabia que sonreiría como un idiota- **si él y tu comienzan algo, eso le convertiría en mi papá adoptivo, quería llamarle así aunque jamás me espere que él mismo aceptara tan abiertamente ni mucho menos que me llamara hijo** –sonrió un poco mas notoriamente al recordar aquella palabra, acto que para la pelirrosa no paso en absoluto desapercibido-

- **¿te sientes feliz Satoshi?** –pregunto ella al ver al pequeño quien nuevamente subió la mirada hasta el retrovisor y ver los ojos de su madre reflejados en el-

- **mamá, en este momento soy el niño más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra** –afirmo el pequeño sonriendo con los ojos cerrados con toda inocencia, sentía su alma completamente tranquila en ese momento como si viviera lo que siempre había vivido, como si fuera una cosa cotidiana, pero era mejor aun puesto que él sabía todo lo que aún le quedaba por disfrutar después de sufrir-

- _**y yo la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz del planeta, por verte así de feliz Satoshi y por haber encontrado a Sasuke**_–sonrió feliz la pelirrosa quien volvió a cerrar los ojos respirando hondo el frio aire de invierno el cual se volvía cálido cuando el azabache entraba en sus pensamientos-

En lo que para ella fueron cinco segundos sintió una mano sobre su frente, haciendo que abriera los ojos de forma apresurada. El portón de la salida de la mansión de Sasuke estaba frente a su vista, el azabache conducía, no había notado cuando fue que entro, no había escuchado el motor ni había sentido siquiera la presencia de este, usualmente adjudicaría la culpa a estar metida en sus pensamientos pero en esta ocasión ni tiempo para pensar había tenido.

Desvió la mirada asombrada hasta el azabache quien me mirada intrigado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verle tan de cerca sobre todo cuando la mano de este aun estaba sobre su frente.

- **¿te sientes bien?** –Pregunto alzando una ceja el Uchiha quien miraba atento a la pelirrosa, distinguía levemente un poco de fiebre en ella-

- **sí, descuida, la aparición de Sasori me descoloco temporalmente, es todo, disculpa Sasuke** –sonrió de forma sincera la pelirrosa quien saco la mano del azabache de su frente y la tomo entre sus dos manos sin dejar de sonreír-

- **si te sientes mal me avisas y te llevo con un medico** –afirmo el Uchiha sin dejar de ver a la pelirrosa pero ya calmándose al distinguir que su sonrisa era honesta y que su carácter no se veía alterado, seguramente le dolía la cabeza por la aparición de ese tipo como ella misma afirmo-

- **Sasuke, gracias, pero estoy bien, descuida** –sonrió ella calmando al Uchiha quien volvió a sonreír para ella como ya acostumbraba a hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, solo con ella no sentía la vergüenza de sonreír-

- **saben, insisto que no me importa que se besen pero háganlo en la oficina que ya vamos tarde** –se quejo el pequeño pelirrojo quien nuevamente dejo descolocados a ambos adultos quienes le miraron aun mas rojos-

Como siempre ese niño les mataba el punto, pero algo sucedió que descoloco mas al azabache y esto fue que la pelirrosa suspiro cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su asiento, al parecer no se sentía muy bien pero si ella decía sentirse bien no habría problema.

Y si, se sentía bien, o al menos eso quería decir, la verdad es como a toda mujer le daban dolores en sus periodos, los cuales esta vez se le adelantaron al parecer porque aun no era su fecha y ya sentía aquellos retorcijones en su cuerpo, esos que te aprietan el estomago y hacen que tu metabolismo se altere

_El Uchiha pronto aprendería a vivir con una chica en ese estado… __**o en otros…**_


	22. Bolsillos, derecho e izquierdo

Aqui presentandome...

tengo unos problemitas, de hecho estoy subiendo la conty desde mi celular, porque al llegar a casa despues de la escuela... se que mi cama me secuestrara hoy

Tambien, queria decirles que este fic lo puedo subir seguido, porque ya lo tengo escrito y terminado, no asi con mi otro fic

**_Ángel-Medio-Demonio_**

No lo habia terminado de escribir, pero como tenia muchas contys lo subi, la cosa es que llegue al limite, se me terminaron y tiempo de escribirlas no he tenido, asi que cuando tenga tiempo vuelvo a escribirlo

_No me maten _

bien, dando las debidas explicaciones de mi extraña presencia a esta hora, me voy dejandoles la conty

_Y quedandome dormida en el asiento del copiloto _

_(_ _) ZZzzzZZZzzz..._

* * *

><p>Era un día común, ambos habían salido a hacer las compras ya que cocinaría la cena, le encantaba salir a comer con el Uchiha, toda esa semana que no habían tenido a los empleados salian, pero se comenzaba a sentir mal por ello, así que de una vez por todas convenció al azabache para poder cocinar una cena casera en la casa a lo que acepto cuando le coloco su mejor cara de puchero.<p>

Fue la primera vez que entro al mercado de ese barrio, era enorme, tenia de todo, hasta lo que nunca se imagino que hubiese allí estaba. Todos les veian raro ya que se fijo que en todo aquel mercado solo habían empleados comprando, como en la típica zona de la clase alta pensó, pero no le importo, ella siguió fascinada allí paseando con aquel pelirrojo y sacando cosas que metía al carrito.

- **mamá, ¿podría esperarte fuera?, me canso de tanto caminar y caminar**–se quejo levemente el pequeño pelirrojo quien veía el carro lleno que la pelirrosa tenia, señal de lo mucho que habían caminado de pasillo en pasillo-

- **de acuerdo, pero no te mueves de la salida**–afirmo la pelirrosa al momento que el pequeño sonrió y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a su madre y comenzando a caminar-

- **pagare mi jugo,** **estaré leyendo afuera**–aviso niño dando vuelta al pasillo y perdiéndose de la vista de su madre-

- _**sabe que no debe irse con extraños, no habrá problema de que este solo**_–sonrio con diversión la pelirrosa, en esos momentos se sentía como una buena madre, siempre que el pequeño se comportaba responsablemente se sentía asi-

OoOoOoO

Bebia muy tranquilo un jugo sentado en aquella banca fuera del gran supermercado de aquel barrio mientras intercalaba su mirada en la lectura de su libro favorito, _"Las travesuras del pequeño Kenji, volumen V"_el cual ya casi terminaba, con ver a la gente pasando.

Debía admitir que era la primera vez que caminaba por allí, a pesar de ser pleno invierno y nevando ligeramente igual había gente paseando, muchos eran padres que paseaban con sus familias, otros niños acompañados de empleadas que les cuidaban y otros grupos de adolecentes transitaban solos, el ambiente a pesar de ser invierno estaba muy calido, quisa porque ya en una semana seria navidad.

_El ambiente inquebrantable esta por ser roto_

- **miren, me encuentro justamente a quien quería ver**–aquella voz hizo que el pequeño se atragantara con su jugo de manera acelerada, de todas las personas, tenía que ser precisamente aquella persona-

Una vez pudo respirar mejor dirigió su fría mirada a aquel personaje. Suspiro al momento de guardar su libro. Se coloco de pie para tirar el embase de jugo que ahora estaba vacio en un basurero y comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a esa persona sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, solo su fría expresión de indiferencia.

- **¿Qué acaso tu madre no te ha enseñado modales?**–pregunto con molestia aquella persona quien se interpuso en el camino del pequeño en son de que le mirara, y lo logro, mas fue una completa mirada de indiferencia y frialdad únicas en su estilo, mirada que se le hacía tan familiar que no recordaba donde la había visto-

_**La sangre de los Uchiha **_

- **sí, pero usted no es el mejor ejemplo de modales que he visto, además mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños, menos si son travestis y/o zorras, en esos casos debo ir con ella y alejarme de ellos** –sonrió burlón el pequeño haciendo que la pelirroja se colocara roja de la furia, era su deleite el sacar de sus casillas a las personas que odiaba, y por demás la odiaba a ella, tanto por su _"papá"_, como le decía ahora al azabache, como por su mamá-

_Extraño detalle_

Le vio enojarse, enfurecerse, apretar los puños, pero de un momento a otro respiro hondo suspirando y luego relajar su rostro, haciendo que ahora el frunciera el ceño, no era estúpido, algo malo significaba aquello, algo muy malo.

_Se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos esperando a que la pelirroja comenzara a hablar_

- **tengo una propuesta para ti mocoso, así que escucha con atención**–declaro de inmediato la Seidou, si prolongaba mucho mas su conversación con el pequeño estaba segura que comenzaría a gritar y descalificar a ese pequeño porque realmente su mente era la de un vil y astuto adolecente y no la tierna de un niño de diez años-

_Alzo una ceja_

- **le escucho**–acepto el pequeño sin protesta alguna, dejando a la pelirroja por lo demás asombrada, no sabía cómo ese pequeño cambiaba de actitud y postura tan fácilmente, pasando de ser un niño a comportarse como un adulto-

- **los quiero lejos de Sasuke, te pagare lo que me pidas para que convenzas a tu madre, también a ella le pagare lo que quiera que le pague con tal de que se vayan de mi vida y la de Sasuke, desestimen la demanda y desaparézcanse**–ofreció la Seidou sin vergüenza alguna, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era el azabache y su prestigio de heredera Seidou, no importaba que tan suciamente lo consiguiera sus propósitos, pero lo haría, si se ganaba el apoyo de ese pequeño sabia que sería mas fácil-

_Pero el juego de uno pasa a ser fácilmente el del otro_

- **¿es solo dinero lo que puedo pedir?**–Pregunto el pequeño alzando nuevamente su ceja, dejando en completo desconcierto a la pelirroja-

_Y a otros ojos oscuros que escuchaban todo_

- **¿Qué mas podrías querer?**–pregunto interesada la pelirroja de anteojos mirando al pequeño despectivamente, sabía que ese niño tenía una mente tan retorcida como la de ella, pero su semblante de seriedad daba a entender que no sería cualquier cosa-

- **digamos que acepto, convenzo a mi madre y dejamos a… **_**papá**_** solo** –recalco de inmediato la palabra haciendo que la Seidou frunciera el ceño sin reclamo alguno para solamente poder terminar de escuchar al pequeño- **aparte del cochino dinero con el que crees que puedes comprarlo todo, que si ayuda no te lo niego, eso no es todo lo que quiero, si aceptara tu trato, quiero que le digas a **_**papá**_–nuevamente recalco la palabra logrando que una venita y un tic nervioso aparecieran en el rostro de la pelirroja de lentes que estaba frente a él- **donde dejaste a su verdadero hijo, no soy estúpido, tu eres la madre de ese niño, ya me extrañaba que no lo quisieras, pero no puedo creer que tengas tan profundo ese agujero negro en lugar de corazón como para jamás revelarlo**–reclamo el pequeño, los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron a otro nivel por el comentario y deseo de ese pequeño-

_Al igual que los ojos que le observaban desde lo oscuro_

- **sabes mocoso, eso no te importa, no importa cuánto insistas, jamás le diré, es más, hasta yo misma le perdí la pista hace unos cuantos años y no me interesa encontrarlo tampoco **–confeso la pelirroja haciendo internamente sonreír al pelirrojo, la verdad tenía pensado sacarle información a la pelirroja y no se esperaba que fuera tan fácil-

- **porque sabes que perderías lo poco que te quedara de tu empresa después del juicio si se llegara a encontrar** –acoto el pequeño, nuevamente ambos adultos quienes escuchaban quedaron perplejos, no entendían a lo que el pequeño se refería, o al menos una de ellos lo fingia- **¿crees que solo por tener diez años soy idiota?, no Seidou, ni un pelo de idiota tengo**–advirtió el pequeño de cabello rojo mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados a la pelirroja, odiaba que le subestimaran solamente por ser un niño, estudiaba mucho, demasiado, lo hacía aun mas para ser de los mejores en su escuela y poder apoyar en lo que pudiera a su madre desde siempre-

- **no entiendo a lo que te refieres**–frunció mas aun el ceño la pelirroja, no se sentiría superada por un mocoso de poca edad siendo que ella podría ser su madre-

_**Como lo era en verdad**_

- **si mi madre no logra quitarte toda la compañía, te dejaran un porcentaje, pero si **_**papá**_ –nuevamente recalco el termino que uso- **encuentra a su verdadero hijo y toma custodia de él, ese niño como el heredero de tu familia, sería el dueño de todo, quien tome su cuidado tendría la empresa para sí, como paso antes con mamá, y sabes que si **_**papá**_** llega a encontrarlo y te lo arrebata como alguna vez paso, él se quedara con lo poco que te quedara y tu a la calle te irás**–amenazo el pequeño dando un paso al frente haciendo que por inercia la pelirrosa diera un paso atrás-

Amenazante, sus ojos negros así lo delataban, no entendía como un niño de diez años era tan intimidante, esa mirada tan fría tan solo la había visto en su propio ex marido

- **no es porque no quiera, sencillamente no puedo decírtelo porque ya mande a deshacerme de ese niño, dudo que siquiera siga con vida**–confeso la pelirroja sin darle importancia, es más, hasta sonrió de medio lado con orgullo por lo que acababa de decir-

_Se le apretó el estomago_

- **lo hiciste desaparecer, mandaste a alguien a que lo hiciera por ti**–afirmo el pequeño, sabiendo como interrogar a aquella mujer, si el cerebro de ella funcionaba como él lo pensaba, sacarle información no seria demasiado difícil, era astuto para tener 10 años, no era la primera vez que interrogaba a alguien, pero si a una mujer, solo lo había hecho antes con los tipos que pretendían a su madre y siempre les lograba sacar la verdad-

- **podría ser niñito, podría ser, pero eso es algo que no te importa**–se cruzo de brazos la pelirroja, no podía darse el lujo de hablar más de la cuenta, aunque ni le importaba en realidad, si ese niño hablaba sabia que el azabache podía dudar de él, los niños siempre dicen cosas que muchas veces no son del todo ciertas-

_**Pero aquellos ojos te escuchan con completa atención…**_

_Apretó los puños con ira_

- **claro que si, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que ese niño esta muerto para que de una vez deje de ilucionarse con algun dia encontrarlo?, espera… no puedes, porque sabes que se te acusaría de asesinato indirecto dependiendo de las causas de su muerte **–expreso entre dolido y serio el pequeño, de verdad quiso tener la esperanza de poder ayudar al azabache a encontrar a su verdadero hijo, aun por sobre su propio cariño, pero ya no deseaba verlo triste al recordarlo-

_**Ni te imaginas que hablas de ti mismo**_

- **no eres más listo que yo mocoso, ¿acaso seria yo la culpable de un accidente?**–Pregunto con notoria superioridad la pelirroja, sabía que no se le podía culpar de algo que ella no había provocado-

_**Como un incendio**_

- **no lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿de verdad te crees tan omnipotente para provocar un accidente?**–incito a responder a la pelirroja, debía hacerle creer que era superior para que soltara la sopa, no era difícil hacer hablar a aquella mujer-

_**La sangre te hace delatar **_

- **tengo el poder para hacerlo**–afirmo por fin aceptando que ella provoco aquella desaparición del ser más importante del azabache-

_Sonrió de medio lado_

_Pero dos lagrimas de ira salieron de aquellos otros ojos en silencio_

- **pero igualmente tienes miedo, porque sabes que de igual forma ese niño podría seguir con vida**–afirmo el pequeño con la esperanza de que aquello solo fuera una presunción de ella, que no tuviera pruebas de lo que decía, rogaba por esa minúscula probabilidad-

- **claro que no, ¿Por qué lo dices?**–pregunto alzando una ceja la pelirroja, ella misma se había asegurado y mandado a su empleado más fiel para que se efectuara esa "desaparición" en un accidente que solo ella sabia fue provocado y que nadie más sabia que se trataba de un incendio-

- **porque dudo que hayas comprobado que murió, por lo que a mí respecta, podría estar vivo y papá puede seguir buscándole**–dijo el pequeño con el ceño fruncido, no sabía porque, pero tenía la corazonada de que ese niño tan afortunado que aun estando en ausencia tenía el corazón de su padre aun seguía con vida en algún lugar de ese mundo, lo presentía, no quería dudar de ello-

_**Lo presumes porque la sangre que está en tus venas te hace dudar**_

- **¿Y si te digo que eso es mas que imposible?**–y nuevamente la pelirroja intentaba apagar la leve luz de aquel pequeño, realmente eso era lo que ella sabía-

Después de todo, fue un plan perfectamente ejecutado, nadie más que ella y su secuas sabían donde aquel niño estaba, y cuando se dio cuenta de que él azabache se estaba acercando poco a poco a las pistas de su hijo, decidió tomar la acción más drástica…

_Hacerlo desaparecer_

Objetivo que creyó y tenía más que consiente que había logrado, después de todo muchos murieron en aquel incendio y un accidente de esa magnitud no era algo despreciable.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que justamente ese niño sobreviviera?

_Casi nulas_

_**Aunque no sabes que aquella madre es capaz de dar más que su vida y proteger con su propia vida a ese niño**_

Aun así, tenia cierto miedo, porque sabia y presentía desde siempre que algo andaba mal desde aquel siniestro provocado por ella desde las sombras, no podía comprobar si aquel niño estaba o no con vida porque no lo registraron por su nombre al dejarlo allí e ir a investigar se darían cuenta de que sabía demasiado y seria sospechoso, solo la incertidumbre la rodeaba respecto a ese tema, aunque le bastaba, si ella no podía encontrar a ese niño, mucho menos podría hacerlo el azabache quien sabia menos que ella sobre el paradero de ese niño.__

Sientes miedo porque es la sangre de tu sangre esta justo frente a tus ojos

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que justamente el azabache encontrara a su hijo?

_Casi nulas_

_**Destino juega más sucio de lo que tu mente podría comprender**_

__- **¿y si te digo que a eso se le llama asesinato premeritado?**–pregunto el pequeño acusando seriamente a la pelirroja quien coloco cara de ofendida-

- **no tienes pruebas niño, así que deja de desviar el tema y dime si aceptas o no el trato**–sonrió con superioridad, le había matado el punto a aquel pequeño, lo supo en el momento que este frunció el ceño molesto-

_Lo que no sabía era que ese pequeño siempre encontraba la forma de matarle el punto a los demás_

_**Confesar aquello es lo que delatara tu culpabilidad**_

- **lo primero que te diré, es que no subestimes a un niño, zorra, sobre todo cuando ese niño trae esto** –sonrió de medio lado el pequeño pelirrojo sacando de su bolsillo **izquierdo**un objeto bastante peculiar, de color negro y con varios botones-

_Una grabadora_

_**Con la luz del grabado encendida**_

Palideció, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que el pequeño comenzó a grabarle aquella conversación, tenía que hacer algo, callarlo, no seria demaciado, pero habia gente, demaciada como testigo para ello, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?, sonrió de lado ante su estupidez, ¿Confiar o pedirle algo a un niño?, ella siempre planeaba todo sola y sin ayuda, si, no mas peticiones, jugaría igual de sucio que ese pelirrojo, lo haría desaparecer para que nuevamente el Uchiha no tuviera nada y se viera forzado a quedarse con ella, como lo había hecho con todo lo que Sasuke mas quería, una pelirrosa no podía superarle, y aquel mocoso era un niño cualquiera.

_No sería superada por un niño_

_**Pero este no era un niño cualquiera, es la sangre de tu sangre, piensa de la misma forma que heredo de tus entrañas cuando de defenderse se trata**_

- **¿sabes?, me caes bien, tienes una mente ingeniosa niño, podrias ser un socio muy util para mi, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con mis planes y yo te doy lo que tu quieras?, incluso podría darte una madre de verdad que no fuera una cualquiera**–expreso con superioridad, todo lo que ella se propusiera lo lograba, tenía el dinero y los medios para hacer casi cualquier cosa, realmente estaba en una posición mucho más ventajosa que la de un pequeño mocoso de 10 años-

_Pero con este pequeño mocoso las tendría difícil_

_No era cualquier niño_

_**No…**_

_Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso_

Podía ofrecerle lo que quisiera, dinero, juegos, el mundo, lo que quisiera, pero si habia algo que no le aguantaria a esa mujer era que insultara a su madre llamandole poca cosa, la pelirrosa era su madre, su unica e indiscutida madre, la mejor de todas, a la unica que queria y la unica que podría querer y pedir.

_Frunció el ceño_

- **métase sus tratos y su sucio dinero por donde la follan y déjenos en paz**–ofendió de inmediato el pequeño quien paso de largo a una absolutamente incrédula pelirroja quien no entendía ni el porqué del comportamiento ultimo del niño, ni su enfado ni mucho menos la razón del porque su ofensa-

_**Esa a la que llamas cualquiera es la mejor de las madres**_

_**Y la que debió ser la mejor de las madres se volvio una cualquiera**_

OoOoOoO

Hacia mucho que no se concentraba tanto en como caia la nieve, sentia el frio penetrar su ropa y aun asi el frio de su corazon vacio era aun mas las risas de todos los niños y personas a su alrededor, aquella que paseaban por las calles. Por un instante bajo la mirada del cielo para ver a todos aquellos niños que paseaban acompañados de sus padres y hermanos, familias completas, muchas de ellas juntas para el periodo de navidad

_Que envidia_

Pego un sobresalto al sentir la mano de alguien en su mejilla. Se volteo apresurado dandose cuenta de que aquel era el pequeño pelirrojo quien le miraba feliz de la vida, como de costumbre. No lo entendia, no entendia como es que el pequeño sabiendo tanto de él pudiera sonreir así, con esa felicidad.

_Basto un segundo para notarlo, no, ese niño no sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo_

Sus ojos estaban en completo opacados, es mas, hasta se notaba que unas lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos, aun tenia las leves marcas del llanto proveniente de sus oscuros ojos sobre su pálida piel.

Suspiro, al igual que el pequeño. Un silencio se formo entre ellos, la respiracion de ambos se veia por el frio y lo extraño era que aquel silencio no era incomodo, eran tranquilizador, aun sin hablar la compañía del otro les daba algo de calidez.

Miro de reojo a ese niño quien miraba al cielo nevar como de costumbre. Sin evitarlo, no podia parar de compararlo con su pequeño bebe, aquel cabello rojo despeinado, aquellos profundos ojos negros, esa sonrisa de niño.

Siempre busco a su pequeño, tenía tantos planes para cuando lo encontrara…

_Abrazarlo_

Pedirle disculpas

Sonreír, llorar

¿Quién sabe?, quizá vivir juntos, viajar

Cumpleaños, días del padre, navidades, años nuevos

_**Pero ya no… todo se acabo**_

Esas esperanzas ahora se esfumaron, todo ese odio y rencor se acrecentaban cuando pensaba en las palabras de su ex mujer, tanto que tenia ganas de ir a golpearla hasta la muerte y llorar de pura rabia, aquella rabia de no haber estado alli hace 10 años cuando se deshizo de su hijo y ahora de no haber estado alli para evitar que sufriera por causa de aquella siniestra mujer.

- **sabe algo…** -la voz del pequeño lo saco de sus cavilaciones, le miro atentamente esperando que volviera a hablar, pero ese niño seguía mirando al cielo como caía la nieve- **la nieve me trae muchos recuerdos, duros y felices, del que alguna vez fue mi padre** –menciono el pequeño quien miro al azabache quien sonrió cabizbajo por sus palabras- **lo perdí, pero no perdí la esperanza de algún día encontrar a un hombre al que pudiera llamar así… papá**–reconoció el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos delataban lo sincera de sus palabras, aquellos ojos que brillaban como los de la misma pelirrosa cuando eran sinceramente felices-

Sintió algo de envidia en ese momento, ese niño no perdio la esperanza, esperanza que él acababa de perder.

- **escuche casi toda tu conversación con Karin**–afirmo el azabache haciendo al pequeño darse cuenta del porque de la actitud tan pasiva y melancólica del Uchiha-

- **no, no pierdas las esperanzas, estoy seguro que… tu verdadero hijo esta allá afuera, esperándote, allí esta, solo tienes que seguir sin hacer caso a lo que tu mente cree, no me gustaría que… ese niño se quedara sin su padre, no dejes que le pase lo que me paso a mi**–pidió el pequeño con una triste expresión en el rostro y una sensación aun más triste en su corazón por ver aquellos ojos tan desolados del azabache-

- **¿te puedo confesar algo?** –pregunto el Uchiha quien al ver como el pequeño asintió reunió todo el valor que pudo para hablar, aquello que diría era uno de sus más profundos secretos- **cuando me case, me sentí absolutamente solo, vacio, pensé que mi destino no era ser feliz, hasta que tuve a mi pequeño hijo, le coloque Yusuke, él… es tan parecido a ti físicamente, creo que jamás he podido evitar compararte con él, incluso cuando chocamos en Osaka, la imagen que se me vino a la cabeza viéndote a ti, era la de Yusuke**–confeso el Uchiha quien volteo completamente su rostro para ver al pequeño quien tenía un rostro absoluto de asombro ante sus palabras, no se esperaba menos de tan solo un niño-

- **entonces búsquelo, si de verdad lo ama tanto…**-insistió el pequeño, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por la mano del azabache que se poso en su rostro en son de que se callara y le dejara terminar, acción que acoto y miro al Uchiha cuando este volvió a bajar su mano-

- **estoy cansado Satoshi, cada día que pasa me canso mas y mas, me agota tener la tenue esperanza de encontrarlo, alimentar esa luz cuando encuentro una pista de él y que se vuelva a apagar cuando me entero de que era falsa o no me servirá de nada, realmente es algo que siento que me desgarra el pecho… y ahora entiendo la razón, esa arpía, Karin, fue quien me arrebato todo antes de siquiera saberlo, entiendo ahora él porque nunca pude encontrar a Yusuke en estos 10 años, era porque ella se deshizo de él sin que yo lo supiera**–bajo la mirada al suelo, era la primera vez que se sentía tan mal en años, no recordaba la vez que se sentido tan vacio, quizá, desde que su familia murió-

En aquellos años lloro todo lo que podia, todo lo que su alma permitia, hasta que creyo secarse su alma y crecer de la forma mas fria y desolada, sin proteccion ni cuidado, mas que el que sus amigos le brindaban. Aquellos años vacios terminaron cuando nacio su pequeño, ese niño que le iluminaba la vida, su esperanza para un futuro, su única familia.

_Nuevamente el vacio_

Como si fuera un ciclo, lo perdio todo, con ese niño se fueron sus sentimientos, haciendose mas solitario y solo teniendo la tenue esperanza de poderlo recuperar sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, era lo que le diferenciaba de su familia, ellos habian muerto, su pequeño no, podía recuperarlo.

Aquella pequeña luz era lo unico que lo alimentaba, hasta que aparecio ella, hasta que aparecio él, hasta que aparecieron ambos, donde su vida se lleno de verdad con luces reales y cálidas. Se sintió vacio en ese momento donde estaba solo mirando caer la nieve y de forma increíble se sintió lleno nuevamente cuando aquel pequeño anuncio su presencia ante él.

- **desistiré… de buscar a Yusuke** –aviso el Uchiha haciendo que el pequeño abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente, palideciendo un poco, de lo nada y poco que ese niño sabia de ese hombre era que realmente amaba a su hijo-

- **por favor no lo hagas**–pidió el pequeño aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke con una mirada de ruego tan única que no podía pensar en alguna vez haberla visto antes-

- **Satoshi, ¿podría pedirte un gran favor?** –pregunto el Uchiha quien dirigió su mirada para ver como la nieve caía de forma algo mas continua sobre todos-

- **dime** –acepto el pequeño sin tener la menor idea de lo que Uchiha le diría-

Sin saber que aquello le cambiaria la vida

- **¿Podría llamarte hijo?**–pregunto dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos hasta los igualmente oscuros del pequeño quien abrió los propios de forma completamente inesperada-

_Un segundo… _

_**"Tío Sasuke"**_

"¿podría pedirle un gran favor?"

"¿Podría llamarle papá?"

__Esa era la misma pregunta, claro que con otras palabras y mismo significado, que él mismo le había hecho al Uchiha hacia algún tiempo.__

__No atino a hacer ni decir nada, su mente no reacciono cuando la verdad quería decirle, gritarle con euforia completa que sí, pero no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió entre sus cavilaciones como aquel hombre le abrazaba de forma suave, colocando su rostro en su hombro, sin que él reaccionara aun, ya sus ojos no podían estar abiertos más de lo que estaban.

- **¿pa…papá?** –pregunto el pequeño al sentir como el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzaba a temblar ligeramente sin que pudiera ver su rostro ya que al igual que él, Sasuke tenía posada su cabeza en su hombro-__

__- **ya sabes… salir juntos de vez en cuando, jugar al balón, estudiar juntos, enseñarte a nadar, ver películas los tres, de esas que a tu madre y a ti les matan de miedo y luego dormir los tres juntos para que no se asusten en la noche, ir a la playa… ir a tus reuniones de curso, recibir tus boletines de calificaciones, jugar por ti los días de deportes, tal vez, algún día mas adelante, escuchar como alguien te llame Satoshi Uchiha, y aun mas adelante quizá, ayudarte con alguna chica que te guste, que me pidas concejos para una cita o yo dártelos sin que siquiera me los pidas**–hablaba el Uchiha cada vez temblando un poco mas notoriamente cuando enumeraba las cosas, apretando mas al pequeño cada que comenzaba a temblar y soltando una lagrima cada que volvía a enumerar otra cosa-

- **me suena bien Satoshi Uchiha… papá**–afirmo el pequeño luego de sentir como este le abrazaba de igual forma que le tenía él abrazado al pelirrojo-

_Aceptación…_

Ninguno de los dos sabia lo mucho que quería al otro, ese niño realmente se había ganado su vacio corazón, como el hijo que tuvo y perdió, como aquel valeroso chico quien protegió a su madre y recibiéndole solo a él, confiando no solo a su madre en sus manos, sino que así mismo.

Aparte de una hermosa y cariñosa mujer, a la cual amaba de la forma más intensa que se llego a imaginar alguna vez, se había ganado a un hijo, como aquel que tuvo y perdió, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz, y ese niño se la estaba dando completamente, el ser un hombre, un novio, futuramente un esposo, y el ser un padre y sería el mejor.

_**Destino nuevamente les volvía a juntar como lo que siempre fueron**_

- **pero una condición**–escucho que juguetonamente el pequeño hablo separándose de él, las lagrimas de ambos aun estaban presentes, las marcas de ellas lo denotaban, pero el niño sonreía de medio lado con diversión, al igual que él, solo que alzo una ceja-

- **primero apaga la grabadora, ya he dicho muchas cosas humillantes por hoy** –afirmo el Uchiha quien metió la mano al bolsillo **derecho **del pequeño sacando aquel objeto, al tomarlo y tenerlo en su mano realmente abrió los ojos, luego mirando al pequeño, la grabadora, y al pequeño, la grabadora y finalmente al pequeño-

- **esa es falsa, es una maqueta que hice hace mucho tiempo, solo la uso como amenaza, a los niños nunca nos toman en serio a menos que pongamos las cosas de nuestro lado, si esa… bueno, solo la llamare como esa, se hubiera fijado mejor, habría notado que la luz falsa del botón falso del encendido estaba apagada, me habría descubierto, pero como los adultos son tan crédulos cuando se trata de nosotros los niños, nunca se dan cuenta**–explico el pequeño con diversión de ver el rostro completamente asombrado del Uchiha, si, debía admitir que esa estrategia era sumamente inteligente-

_**Mas inteligente de lo que en verdad se esperaba**_

_Si, los adultos son crédulos, sobre todo cuando un niño sonríe engañadoramente_

_Para él engañar a los adultos era más que sencillo_

_**Para engañar a tus enemigos primero debes engañar a tus amigos**_

_En la guerra y el __**amor **__todo se vale_

_**Solo no saques tu mano izquierda de su cómodo bolsillo**_

- **eso sí que no me lo esperaba** –sonrió de medio lado el azabache entregándole la grabadora falsa al pequeño quien la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo **derecho**- **¿y cuál es la condición?**–pregunto alzando una ceja, haciendo al pequeño sonreír de medio lado, cosa que le causo un escalofrió, ya tenía unas cuantas ideas de lo que estaría por vivir-

Se acerco al oído de Sasuke susurrando lo que quería. No cambio su expresión de diversión al ver como los ojos del azabache se volvieron a abrir con asombro.

_Se cruzo de brazos a forma pensativa._

_¿Pero qué rayos?_

Sonrió de medio lado al igual que él pequeño, si, estaba de acuerdo con ello, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

- **pero necesito tu ayuda para escogerlo** –aviso el azabache, no le dejaría la tarea de pedir algo como eso al pequeño, es más, lo metería en su plan aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que si se lo decía el pequeño hábilmente se haría para otro lado-

- **de acuerdo** –sonrió feliz el pequeño asintiendo, es niño ni se esperaba lo que el azabache tenía planeado para él-

- **¿de acuerdo que?** –la voz femenina de aquella pelirrosa se hizo presente tras de ellos quienes se sobresaltaron y colocaron ojos de platos al momento de voltear a ver a la pelirrosa sonriente y cargada con varias bolsas-

- **na-nada** –negaron con la cabeza ambos hombres mirando nerviosos a la pelirrosa quien alzo una ceja sonriendo con diversión al ver las nerviosas expresiones de ambos-

- **pensé que nos esperarías en casa Sasuke** –recordó de la nada haciendo que el pequeño también mirara con atención al azabache puesto que era verdad, el mismo había dicho aquello-

-** vine a verlos porque de tanto que se demoraban me dio hambre, así que deja lo del almuerzo para mañana y salgamos de una vez a comer o me moriré de desnutrición** –se quejo con ojos reprochadores el Uchiha sacándoles una gota anime a cada uno por el infantil comportamiento que este adopto de un momento a otro-

- **está bien, pero para navidad me dejas hacer la cena, e invitare a los chicos** –negocio enseguida la pelirrosa con una sonrisa dejando ahora al azabache con una gota anime y al pequeño con dos de estas por la infantil actitud de ambos, y eso que él era el niño-

¿Quién sabe?

_Quizá esa navidad, todos ellos recibirían el mejor de los __**regalos**_

_**Destino**__ se ocuparía de ello_


	23. Lazo de sangre

Aquel 25 de diciembre se dejo apreciar con un sol muy tenue, pero de igual forma calentaba lo suficiente para estar en una agradable terraza donde varios pequeños estaban allí jugando y/o luciendo sus nuevos juguetes.

Los vasos alzados de todos se hicieron presentes, eran en total ocho adultos los que estaban allí brindando por aquella fecha tan especial. Amigos viejos y nuevos, algunos se conocían hace años y otros se conocían recientemente.

Como paso curiosamente con cierta mujer

- **insisto que jamás pensé que cuando Neji me conto que alguien había conquistado el corazón de Sasuke, fueras precisamente tu Sakura** –todos volvieron a mirar a aquella mujer de cabellos cafés quien sonreía feliz por haberse encontrado nuevamente con dos de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida, la Yamanaka y graciosamente con aquella pelirrosa a la que ya no podían llamar Haruno-

_Seidou_

- **ni yo pensé que tú eras la esposa de Neji, Tenten, que pequeño es el mundo, con razón no podías venir a Tokio libremente** –menciono la pelirrosa mirando a los niños al igual que todos, observando cómo estos jugaban de lo más felices, y concentrar precisamente su mirada en una pequeña de cabello negro suelto y ojos graciosamente perlados-

- **Yumi tiene asma, el aire de aquí de Tokio no es muy bueno para ella, pero cuando recibimos tu invitación a un almuerzo de Navidad no pude resistirme a la idea de venir** –dijo la esposa del Hyuuga sacándole una gota a todos y una leve risilla, que en el caso del Hyuuga y del Uchiha fue algo más arrogante-

- **al menos tiene a un madre que es enfermera del hospital de Osaka, creo que tiene suerte, ¿has sabido algo de alguno de los chicos?** –pregunto curios la pelirrosa, mismo caso que la Yamanaka, ninguna sabia mas de aquellos con quienes compartieron hace años, esperaban que ella supiera algo-

- **lo último que supe de Kiba fue que lamentablemente se metio a una pandilla la cual por desgracia pertenecía a su familia, Chouji se coloco un restaurant de comida china y Shino trabaja conmigo en el laboratorio del hospital de Osaka, es todo lo que he sabido de ellos** –comento la castaña haciendo suspirar con pesar y alegria por algunos motivos y sentimientos encontrados a aquellas dos amigas suyas, haciendo que un silencio, si bien no incomodo pero si denso, se formara en el ambiente-

- **espero muy pronto Hiroki pueda ir a jugar con sus amiguitos, porque ahora le viene un amigo de su edad** –comento el rubio rompiendo aquella pesada admosfera, haciendo sonrojar a cierta chica y sonreír nervioso a cierto pelinegro por su comentario-

- **solo espero que se lleven bien, y les agradezco el hecho de habernos invitado** –agradeció la rubia Yamanaka con las mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa de felicidad completa y una mano posada en su vientre-

- **de nombre deberías ponerle casa, porque tienes dos semanas, las mismas dos semanas que llevas viviendo en tu casa** –acuso la pelirrosa con una picara sonrisa a su amiga, todos soltaron la risa de nuevo, menos la propia rubia quien quedo roja de vergüenza a ira contenida por no poder negarle nada a su amiga-

- **calma, no te estreses cariño, no le hace bien al bebe** –sonrió con nerviosismo el pelinegro pintor intentando calmar el genio de su mujer, era una chica muy dulce, pero cuando la sacaban de sus casillas era de temer- **mejor brindemos, este ha sido un año de locos para todos, pero finalmente está terminando** –levanto su vaso el pelinegro al segundo que todos imitaban el acto, todos concordaban, si que había sido un año de locos y sin duda, uno de los mejores-

- **yo brindo porque ahora nuestra asociada esta aquí, Sakura Seidou bienvenida al grupo** –sonrió de oreja a oreja el Uzumaki quien choco su vaso con el de la pelirrosa primero que todos haciéndoles sonreír a todos por igual-

- **es cierto, ¿Cómo les fue con el asunto de la demanda?, según me aviso Naruto no les había ido como esperaban** –acoto el Hyuuga mirando con una ceja alzada al Uchiha quien sonrió de medio lado de la forma más arrogante que se podía-

- **no nos fue como esperábamos, queríamos quitarle toda la compañía a Karin, pero fue imposible por las burocráticas leyes de herencia, pero le dieron el porcentaje mayor del control y propiedad de la empresa a Sakura, dejando a Karin con una parte y nada de control, aparte de una millonaria indemnización para Sakura por daños hechos, pero el juicio por acciones ilicitas al provocar accidentes y demas sigue, si tenemos suerte, Karin iría presa con una sentencá no muy corta** –explico el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado, ciertamente no ganaron todo lo que querían pero casi lo habían hecho, el tan solo haber podido ver a Karin con el rostro rojo y echando fuego por las orejas le había dejado conforme, aquello no tenia precio-

- **apenas pueda pasare las cosas que habían sacado de posesión de la empresa Uchiha a Sasuke nuevamente, después de eso, ni idea tengo que hare con la empresa, yo no sé de administración ni mandato de una empresa, además de que ya ni ganas tengo de ver a esa zorra** –se quejo la pelirrosa con ojos entrecerrados y bebiendo aquel baso de sake de un sorbo, cosa que a todos les dio a entender la rabia que le daba a Sakura el tan solo hecho de recordar a Karin-

- **podrías aprender a administrarla frente de marquesina, tienes al maestro de esos temas a tu lado** –sonrió burlesca la rubia Yamanaka haciendo a todos reír, parando al instante en que se dieron cuenta de que la pelirrosa se llevo una mano a la boca con cara de asco, incluso un color azul había tornado su cara-

- **¿Qué paso Sakura?** –pregunto Sasuke quien comenzó a sobar la espalda de la pelirrosa al ver que se sintió mal, la mueca de asco le advirtió que algo estaba mal-

- **bebí… muy rápido el vaso de sake, siento mi estomago arder y la cabeza darme vueltas… el estomago también me da vueltas…** **creo que he perdido practica bebiendo licor** -se quejo la pelirrosa sacándole a todos una gota en la cabeza por el cómo hablaba sin siquiera sacar su mano de su boca ni cambiar su mueca de disgusto, no era una chica que bebiera tanto, pero tenía tolerancia al alcohol de cuando era mas joven, no creía haber bebido tanto ese rato como para marearse si de adolecente bebía mas y seguía y seguía hasta el desmayo-

- **ya bebiste demasiado, pararas con el sake antes de embriagarte** –ordeno el azabache mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la pelirrosa en lo que ella le devolvía la mirada, aunque su mirada cambio junto con la aparición de una gota en su cabeza cuando la propia pelirrosa corto el contacto visual tapándose la boca nuevamente con cara de asco- **¿ves a lo que me refiero?**

- **seré la única que no este bebiendo** –se quejo la pelirrosa mirando al azabache con reproche y un puchero que a sus ojos fue el más adorable que pudo usar-

- **yo tampoco estoy bebiendo frente de marquesina** –dijo sentida Ino, era la única que no estaba bebiendo, pero solo lo hacía ya que por su embarazo debía ser precavida, sobre todo porque su novio se lo había prohibido durante ese tiempo, amenazándola con jamás volverse a meter en la cama con ella si bebía una sola gota de alcohol, lo cual para ella valía la pena obedecer-

- **lo harías si no fuera porque Sai te lo prohibió, no te hagas la santita conmigo, las dos a los 17 años nos emborrachábamos hasta la muerte, salíamos con Deidara y era Sasori quien nos iba a buscar a los bares y las plazas cercanas, la mayoría de las veces ellos nos traían a rastras porque ni las patas nos podíamos, incluso no se como Deidara te arrastraba si estaba peor que nosotras, en ese entonces nos hicimos adictas al alcohol y el sexo** –acuso la pelirrosa, todos ensancharon los ojos al saber del _"aburrido" _pasado de ambas chicas, el cual se confirmo cuando la rubia comenzó a sudar frio sin poder negarlo-

- **recuerdo eso, y no solo fue a los 17, comenzamos a beber a los 12 años si no mal lo recuerdo, todo cortesía de Deidara** –sonrió divertida la mujer de moñitos, a los demás ya no les quedaba cabeza para tener más gotas, imaginárselas a ellas borrachas no iba con la personalidad que ahora tenían de responsables trabajadoras, aunque el azabache sabía muy bien que la pelirrosa conocía bastantes pub ya que siempre le pedían la identificación para entrar a ellos-

- **oh vaya… yo creía que… Sakura y Tenten eran más recatadas** –sonrió nerviosa la ojiperla haciendo que no solo ella rieran, sino que los maridos de ellas soltaran una risilla sarcástica-

- **¿Tenten recatada?, prima no me hagas reír, ellas no tienen la crianza de niñas de buena familia como la tuviste tu** –expreso con una sonrisa de medio lado el Hyuuga sacándole una gota anime al Uzumaki puesto que jamás se imagino aquella faceta de aquellas chicas, ni que hablar de la ojiperla-

- **no se asombren, nosotras crecimos en un orfanato, allí nadie te enseña a ser responsable, lo aprendes de golpe o viendo los golpes que otros se dan **–comento la rubia Yamanaka recordando que varias veces entre ellas se cuidaban por el solo hecho de que nadie lo haría por ellas y veían como muchas veces los chicos en vez de surgir para una vida mejor, se la arruinaban teniendo hijos, agarrándose cualquier enfermedad grave, metiéndose en pandillas o incluso terminando muertos en peleas callejeras-

- **tampoco te hacen clases normales, allí mismo te educan muchas veces y no eran precisamente suaves las clases que te hacen sobre sexualidad, además que como nadie te controla, terminas metiéndote en muchos y divertidos problemas **–recordó la pelirrosa con nostalgia, a pesar de que todo aquello fue duro le gusto vivir esa etapa de su vida junto a sus amigas, porque ahora podía ver el pasado y ver lo mucho que le gustaba su presente-

- **por ello siempre que salíamos a fiestas, teníamos una regla en especial las tres **–sonrió Tenten al momento que las tres se miraron asintiendo al mismo tiempo, recordaban muy bien esa regla, los otros solo les veían extrañados esperando que descabellada regla tenían como código de confianza-

- **llevar un condón en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón **–mencionaron las tres luego riéndose y sacándoles una gota anime en la cabeza a todo el resto, agradecían que los pequeños estuvieran jugando y no allí escuchándoles, porque aparte del pequeño pelirrojo, el cual a los ojos de todos ya estaba traumado, no se imaginaban las reacciones de sus propios hijos ante aquella conversa-

- **¡¿Dónde estuve yo en mi adolescencia que no sabía de esas fiestas de orgia, sexo y alcohol?** –Se lamento el rubio con un aura deprimente, siendo piñizcado por su esposa la cual lo fulmino con la mirada-

- **unas problemáticas totales, menos mal que no fueron a mi escuela** –menciono con aburrimiento el Nara haciendo a su esposa sonreír nerviosamente por lo que esas tres amigas contaban, él sabía de esos ambientes pero siempre le fue problemático meterse en ellos-

- **creo que agradezco haber ido a la escuela privada en estos momentos** –aseguro la rubia de cuatro coletas, ya que dentro de todas las parejas allí presentes, el Nara era quien presentaba la situación social más normal de todos, por ello ella le conoció en la escuela fuera de ambientes extraños-

- **pero no creo que las chicas se metieran con cualquier tipo, ¿verdad? **–pregunto intentando arreglar la imagen de sus amigas, se sentía rara por el hecho de que fue la única mujer de ese grupo en tener una educación más normal o del hecho de que no vivió aquellas experiencias, para su propia suerte pensó-

- **claro que no Hinata, no éramos una cualquieras baratas **–aseguro Ino haciendo suspirar con alivio a la pobre ojiperla quien estaba a punto de colapsar nerviosamente, en realidad ellas comentaban que representaban cosas que a ella se le enseño debería repudiar-** éramos unas cualquieras costosas **–expreso divertida quien hizo caer estilo anime a todos los de la mesa, menos a Tenten y Sakura quienes asintieron entre risas, al parecer aunque el tiempo pasara, ellas seguían siendo las mismas mejores amigas de la infancia-

- **no te asustes, para nosotras es usual bromear así, el hecho es que lo hacíamos de precaución** –explico la Sakura al ver que Hinata era rodeada por un aura deprimente, es cierto que trataban de dar una impresión mas seria, así que entendía que esa mujer se traumara severamente con sus bromas y comentarios- aunque a Tenten no le sirvió mucho que digamos, igualmente quedo embarazada a los 18 años y se fue con su novio, el cual ahora se que es Neji –razono con un dedo en su barbilla, los ojos de platos del Hyuuga se abrieron al tiempo que su rostro se colocaba rojo igual al de la castaña-

- **yo no supe ese detalle** –afirmo asombrada la prima del aludido quien bufo por lo bajo-

- **si tío Hiashi supiera que te lo conté yo me mataría, eres su niña buena, tampoco planeaba que lo supieras, yo no ando contando mi vida privada, que Naruto lo haga es otro caso** –enseguida se lavo las manos el Hyuuga logrando que los ojos asesinos del Uzumaki se fueran directamente a su persona-

- **si, a ti Sakura solo un hombre te llevo a la cama, Sasori se gano a la diamantina como te decían **–menciono Tenten defendiéndose quien se llevo su vaso a la boca para beber un sorbo de su contenido, la pelirrosa le miro asesinamente y el azabache Uchiha también puesto que es un celoso extremo y lo tenía bien asumido-

- **¿y eso sucedía mientras cuidabas a Satoshi? **–pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja haciendo sudar frio a la pelirrosa quien sonrió nerviosamente mirándole y volviendo a beber un sorbo de su vaso sin hacer caso a lo de no seguir bebiendo sake-

- **el lema que Sakura usaba era, mamá de día, mami de noche **–y los ojos de todos volvieron a abrir desmesuradamente, la pelirrosa se atraganto con lo que bebía hasta el punto de toser ahogándose y cuando pudo respirar, quería matar con la mirada a su amiga rubia-

- **sobre todo porque cuando Sakura se embriaga le cambia el carácter de forma espeluznante e impredecible, más de lo usual **–confeso con un escalofrió en el cuerpo Tenten, recordaba muy bien aquello, incluso ahora sentía ese escalofrió porque si conocía como conocía a la pelirrosa y esta no había cambiado, estaba segura de que bien librada no saldría ese día de esa casa-

- **gracias queridas amigas del alma** –menciono con notorio sarcasmo haciendo sonreír orgullosas a sus amigas y ella bufando molesta por sus expresiones-

- _**con razón Satoshi es como es con solo 10 años de edad, cualquier niño que creciera en esos ambientes tendría traumas mentales severos con estas tres locas rondando a su lado**_ –pensó con un tic nervioso el azabache comprendiendo el porqué el pequeño mostraba saber tanto de tantas cosas, ¿Cómo no?, con esa madre y con esas tías se extrañaría de que no fuera así-

**- recuérdenme no darles un regalo el día de la amistad** –les miro desaprobatoriamente con los ojos entrecerrados, la estaban desprestigiando más de la cuenta frente a su nuevo novio, se vengaría, eso era seguro-

- **gracias por la advertencia, procurare cuidar cuanto bebe, Sakura ya es muy bipolar sin la necesidad de beber** –se quejo el azabache a quien nuevamente la pelirrosa le miro con ojos entrecerrados y mandándole rayitos azules-

- **no escucho que te quejes en la cama, la primera vez que nos acostamos luego del cumpleaños de Satoshi estaba bien bebida y por eso paso lo que paso, sino simplemente me iba a dormir** –comento la pelirrosa con la misma mirada ya mencionada, a Sasuke solo le apareció un tic nervioso en la ceja y bebió de su vaso con el rubor en sus mejillas, asombrando a todos por no quejarse, guardar silencio y por su expresión, dando a entender que Sakura tenía razón-

- **ni se te ocurra quejarte cariño** –amenazo ahora la rubia Yamanaka quien miro a Sai con la misma mirada que antes Sakura uso con Sasuke, solo que esta iba con una sonrisa de lo mas tétrica-

- **ya estoy habituado a tu bipolaridad, no tengo problemas con ella** –sonrió de la manera más falsa el pelinegro quien solo lo hizo para esconder el nerviosismo que le ocasionaba la Yamanaka cuando esta se colocaba frenética, si se acostumbraba a la bipolaridad de esa mujer pero siempre parecía poderle sorprender-

- **espérate a los cambios de humor que tenga cuando el bebe ya comience a moverse** –el rostro de terror del Uzumaki se fue directo a su propia mujer, recordaba cada vez que ella estuvo embarazada como le cambiaba el ánimo y si la agarraba con él era malísimo-

- **que tierno Naruto, gracias por el cumplido** –sonrió con un tic nervioso la ojiperla esposa del Uzumaki quien le volvió a piñizcar una mejilla al rubio como si un regaño a un niño fuera-

- **Naruto jamás aprenderá a dejar de ser un problemático** –se quejo con aburrimiento Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza, como siempre el rubio resultaba ser el más ingenuo de ellos, incluso una mujer tan dulce como Hinata tenía un límite de paciencia y sabían muy bien que ese rubio podía sacar de sus casillas hasta al ángel mas paciente del mundo-

- **esas cosas no se le dicen a las mujeres Naruto, al menos no a las que si tienen vergüenza** –suspiro con derrota la rubia de cuatro coletas apoyando a su esposo, en lo que llevaba de conocer a aquel sujeto sabía muy bien lo exasperante que era-

- **sabrán que por más que le expliquen a este dobe, no entiende** –dijo con la misma derrota el azabache Uchiha a quien de un momento a otro un helicóptero de juguete le aterrizo en la cabeza, todos miraron a los pequeños y lograron divisar como una pequeña fue quien hizo aterrizar aquel juguete-

- **tiene buena puntería** –menciono divertido el rubio Uzumaki quien corrió a buscar el helicóptero seguido de casi todos los niños, solo que los demás caminaban tranquilos y no apresurados como el Uzumaki menor-

- **viendo a los pequeños jugar hasta me dan ganas de tener otro hijo** –sonrió la mujer de cabellos cafés con gracia haciendo sonreír picaros a todos los adultos quienes le miraban a ella y al ojiperla con gracia-

- **ni lo sueñes, ya sufrí dos veces tus extraños antojos en plenas madrugadas y quejas durante dos embarazos, ni que decir de lo que gritabas durante los partos, ahora todo Osaka sabe nuestros asuntos personales** –se quejo el ojiperla haciendo a todos comenzar a reír por saber aquellos detalles de los embarazos de la esposa del Hyuuga mientras que esta solo sonreía nerviosa y con el rostro rojo-

- **aquí el milagro es que Minato no diga que una cigüeña los trajo** –se mofo el pelirrojo haciendo al pequeño Uzumaki adquirir un aura maliciosa y peligrosa a su alrededor, incluso sus ojos se volvieron rojos por ello-

- **¡Leí el estúpido libro de biología! ¡¿De acuerdo? Además, pase tercer grado, aprobé incluso matemáticas, me hicieron estudiar mucho desde que me delataste el día de deportes, es tu culpa** –reclamo el pequeño rubio logrando que las risas de los adultos aumentaran, incluso los niños reían por él como el pelirrojo siempre lograba joder al rubio, y eso que el rubio siempre era el que le quitaba la paciencia al pelirrojo-

- **espero tener una niña, son más tranquilas** –sonrió nerviosa la rubia Yamanaka haciendo a su novio asentir y a las niñas sonreír orgullosas, los niños solo se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros-

- **no te preocupes, Minato es un caso especial, desde que estaba embarazada él ya era muy inquieto, siempre pegaba patadas, desde temprana edad** –comento sonriente la ojiperla madre del pequeño, recordar aquella etapa de su vida, la cual era una de las más bonitas, siempre la colocaba feliz-

- **es hijo de tigre, igual de energético que su padre** –sonrió con orgullo el Uzumaki rubio al igual que sonrió orgulloso el pequeño al ver a su padre con el pecho inflado-

- **querrás decir igual de tarado, al menos Hinata lo hizo estudiar mas y paso tercer grado, el hijo supera al padre** –sonrió burlón el azabache dejando al rubio con la misma peligrosa aura a Naruto que antes tenía Minato cuando Satoshi lo estaba fastidiando, el detalle de cómo se parecían era algo cómico para ellos-

- **incluso mi hijo se ríe de mí, esto es traición** –pasó al melodrama el rubio mayor siendo rodeado por la depresión cuando vio a su hijo asentir con orgullo a las palabras del azabache y comenzó a reír con todos-

- **¿Minako también fue así de inquieta?** –pregunto la pelirrosa mirando a la ojiperla quien negó con la cabeza, ella también estaba curiosa-

- **no, de hecho, tuve que ir muchas veces al médico para ver que estuviera bien, como casi ni la sentía moverse me preocupaba demasiado, es mejor que se muevan a que estén muy tranquilo, al menos mientras están dentro de una** –explico nerviosa la ojiperla quien veía a su pequeña sonreír algo sonrojada por el nerviosismo, pero la pelirrosa sonreía enternecida por aquellos detalles-

- **en mi caso fue lo contrario, el tranquilo fue Temaru, en cambio Shikako se movía bastante más, a veces no podía ni dormir de tanto que lo hacía** –comento la rubia esposa del Nara, también recordaba esa etapa de su vida con dulzura, no así su marido quien suspiro con pesar-

- **pero cuando eso pasaba me fastidiabas a mí, Shikako saco tu mismo problemático carácter** –se quejo el Nara haciendo nuevamente reír a los adultos quienes escuchaban divertidos cada detalle, incluso los pequeños escuchaban entretenidos como hablaban de ellos-

- **conmigo ninguno fue tan inquieto, al menos podía dormir, Taro y Yumi desde pequeños han sido tranquilos, tengo que estimularlos a jugar y moverse o se quedarían sentados todo el día, por eso Neji lo saca a jugar, en cambio eso ayuda con Yumi ya que por lo de su asma no se puede agitar demasiado** –explico la esposa del Hyuuga con una sonrisa de orgullo, ninguno de sus hijos era tan inquieto, a decir verdad los dos se parecían mucho en actitud a su padre, lo cual le beneficiaba bastante a ella-

- **si hubieran sacado tu actitud ya me habría vuelto loco, contigo me basta y me sobra** –ahora fue el Hyuuga quien se mofo de su esposa haciéndola inflar las mejillas a modo de berrinche, todos reían, tanto la pelirrosa como la rubia Yamanaka la conocían de pequeñita y sabían que aquello siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz, en cambio para el resto fue un gesto de lo mas infantil y tierno, un puchero casi como el de una niña, por lo cual los pequeños también entraron a las risas.

- **oye, ¿y tú que nos dices Sakura?** –Pregunto la rubia de cuatro coletas a la pelirrosa en medio de las risas, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a la nombrada-

- **¿yo qué?** –pregunto entre risas la pelirrosa sin darse cuenta de lo que se venía-

- **¿Cómo fue cuando esperabas a Satoshi?** –Finalmente pregunto-

_Silencio…_

Todos miraban expectantes a la pelirrosa

_Por fin había llegado aquella aterradora pregunta_

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿decir la verdad o mentir? Ambos se miraron mutuamente, Sakura y Satoshi, los dos estaban igual de pálidos, tenían el acuerdo de confianza de jamás delatarse el no ser sanguíneos, pero la pregunta se les vino tan de la nada que no tuvieron tiempo ni de asimilarlo.

- **pero que pregunta, no puede saberlo** –menciono la esposa del Hyuuga llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo por su tranquilidad al decirlo-

- **¡Tenten!** –reclamo la rubia Yamanaka quien golpeo en la cabeza a la Hyuuga, dejándole a esta con una mirada asesina dirigida a ella, pero la mirada de reproche y la expresión de la pelirrosa enseguida le advirtieron de algo-

- **¿Qué?, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?, ¿Por qué no podría saberlo?** –Pregunto la ojiperla mirando a Ino y luego a Sakura, ambas se miraron y desviaron la vista hasta el pequeño pelirrojo quien mantenía la mirada en el suelo-

- **tiene que saberlo, ya sé que a los niños no los trae la cigüeña** –se mofo el rubio de su amigo, enseguida sintió un golpe en la cabeza, pero no fue fuerte, por el contrario, fue con tanta sutileza que en realidad se asombro que quien se lo dio haya sido el mismo Satoshi-

- **no, Sakura no puede saberlo** –respondió el pequeño quien suspiro levantando la cabeza con expresión neutra en su cara, acrecentando aun más la duda de todos quienes le miraron con extrañeza-

- **¿Qué estás diciendo Satoshi?, ¿Y porque le llamaste Sakura?** –pregunto el azabache mirando preocupado la distante mirada del pequeño quien desvió la mirada de todos sin siquiera mover el rostro-

- **no puede saberlo… porque en realidad Sakura no es mi verdadera madre** –confeso el pequeño quien camino hasta donde la pelirrosa estaba sentada y la abrazo al mismo tiempo que ella le abrazo a él, ambos con una tenue sonrisa, en cambio, todos los demás estaban en completo shock-

- **¿Q-Qué acaba de decir?** –Pregunto el azabache con el rostro aun más pálido del que tenían antes ellos mismos, fue el único que pudo preguntar ya que fue el primero en salir de su estado de shock-

- **lo que Satoshi les dijo, yo soy la verdadera madre de él, soy su madre adoptiva** –repitió la pelirrosa quien llevo su mano hasta la cabeza del pequeño revolviéndole el cabello a forma de caricia mientras este evitaba las miradas de todos, perdiendo la propia en la nada-

- **¿N-no lo sabían?** –pregunto con el rostro levemente coloreado la esposa del Hyuuga quien se dio cuenta de ello cuando nadie atino siquiera a sacar la mirada de la pelirrosa y del pelirrojo-

- **¡Te deberían pagar por hablar de mas!** –se quejo Ino matando con la mirada a la mujer de ojos chocolate, aunque la verdad ella no sabía que era un secreto y no sabía que esos dos lo ocultaban puesto que no les veía desde hace casi siete años, pero a la primera tenía que abrir la boca-

- **No… no entiendo** –logro auricular el azabache mirando a los dos, la pelirrosa suspiro con derrota, sabía que algún día se revelaría aquello, pero no pensó pasar de un ambiente tan cálido a un interrogatorio todo gracias a su amiga Tenten-

- **al orfanato donde nosotras estábamos, un día llego Satoshi, no sabíamos su nombre real ni su fecha de cumpleaños, era un bebe que fue registrado en los anónimos así que yo misma le nombre Satoshi, la fecha de su cumpleaños es la de cuando llego al orfanato, lo dejaron a mi cargo ya que yo tenía 14 años y solo conmigo no lloraba, Satoshi se encariño demasiado conmigo y como podrán ver, yo con él, cuando cumplí 18 años abandonamos ese lugar cuando se incendio y desde entonces Satoshi y yo hemos estado juntos** –explico la pelirrosa quien escucho bufar al pequeño quien se separo de ella con los ojos entrecerrados, sacándole una gota a todos por el cambio de humor tan drástico-

- **te olvidas del idiota de Sasori, también se vino con nosotros, pero como ya no aguantábamos la situación me largue, iba a regresar al orfanato y me di cuenta de que se habían cambiado de lugar después del incendio, por eso me perdí al nunca haber estado en la calle yo solo, por ultimo le hubiera pedido el mapa **–se quejo el pequeño mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su madre, no todos entendían de que era de lo que hablaban, solo el azabache podía entenderlo completamente, pero no podía reaccionar del todo por estar en estado de shock-

-** oye, no me culpes, yo no estaba allí, tampoco sabía que se habían cambiado de lugar** –le respondió la pelirrosa, realmente la única razón por la que le había encontrado cuando se fue de la casa era porque ella también se había perdido buscando el orfanato-

_Y llegaron al mismo lugar_

- _**de Osaka, un orfanato que se incendio hace… 5 casi 6 años…**_-pensó Sasuke cuando las imágenes, las voces, los diálogos, todo se unía en la mente del azabache haciendo un proceso rápido al momento que veía a aquel pequeño-

Piensa… primero en la última información que obtuviste del orfanato al que fuiste…

_**"no tengo registros de un bebe apellidado Uchiha o con el nombre de Yusuke"**_

_**"hace cinco años yo tome el mandato de este hogar y lamentablemente tan solo dos meses después… este lugar se incendio"**_

_**"cuando cumplí 18 años abandonamos ese lugar cuando se incendio…"**_

_Espera… si, tú sabes porque sucedió aquel incendio… y no fue precisamente un accidente_

_**"¿acaso seria yo la culpable de un accidente?"**_

_**"No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿de verdad te crees tan omnipotente para provocar un accidente?**___

_**"Tengo el poder para hacerlo**__"_

_**"igualmente tienes miedo, porque sabes que de igual forma ese niño podría seguir con vida"**___

_**"claro que no"**_

Ese niño murió… Karin lo había separado de él para siempre

_**"dudo que hayas comprobado que murió"**_

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ese pequeño sobreviviera a un incendio provocado?

_Casi nulas_

_**"él no murió"**_

Nuevamente la voz del director de aquel lugar se hizo presente

_**"a este niño en especial se lo llevo una de las chicas que salió en aquel entonces"**_

_**"al orfanato donde nosotras estábamos, un día llego Satoshi"**_

_**"Satoshi llego a mi vida… cuando yo tenía 14 años"**_

Él era mayor que la pelirrosa por 5 años, es decir, que cuando él tenía 19 años y Karin le arrebato a su pequeño, ella tenía…_****_

_**14 años**_

_Calzaba…__****_

"_**no sabíamos su nombre real ni su fecha de cumpleaños, era un bebe que fue registrado en los anónimos"**_

_**"aquí también llegan personas con bebes recién nacidos o pequeños a los cuales se encuentran en la calle, muchas veces no se saben los nombres de ellos y llegan como anónimos, luego aquí se les registra un nombre"**_

_**"yo misma le nombre Satoshi, la fecha de su cumpleaños es la de cuando llego al orfanato, lo dejaron a mi cargo ya que yo tenía 14 años y solo conmigo no lloraba"**_

_**"se podría decir que lo adopto, pero realmente se lo llevo por el mucho cariño que le había agarrado a este pequeño"**_

_**"Satoshi se encariño demasiado conmigo y como podrán ver, yo con él"**_

_Calzaba demasiado bien__****_

Solo en un segundo todo aquello paso por su mente como una cinta de video. La imagen del pequeño bebe que era su hijo apareció en un lado de su mente y en el lado contrario apareció el rostro del pequeño pelirrojo. Junto las imágenes lentamente mientras su cabeza seguía y seguía uniendo detalles, cada rasgo de ambos pequeños hasta que…_****_

_Calzaban a la perfección__****_

_**Todo calzaba a la perfección**_

Se paró de su asiento de golpe con las palmas de las manos en la mesa. Su vista estaba completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos, todos le miraron extrañados por la inusual acción del azabache, es decir, está bien, era algo desconcertante aquella revelación, pero nunca para alterarse tanto como para que sudara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento._****_

Comenzó a temblar levemente en lo que empuño sus manos. Miro al pequeño con el rostro sumamente serio, todos concordaban en que era una mirada casi intimidante, pero la sorpresa fue que el pequeño le miro también fijamente, no había temor en sus ojos como si lo hubo en los otros niños quienes retrocedieron un paso asustados de aquella fría mirada._****_

_**Solo un Uchiha puede hacerle frente a otro Uchiha**_

_¿Era posible?__****_

_**"de igual forma ese niño podría seguir con vida"**___

_**"claro que no"**_

_**"él no murió"**_

_**"¿Podría llamarle papá?"**_

_**"¿Podría llamarte hijo?"**_

No, él no había muerto, estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, mirándole sin temor alguno…_****_

_Mirándole desde hace mucho tiempo…__****_

Desde el momento en que choco con él en aquel aeropuerto, desde que lo volvió a ver en Tokio, desde el momento en que lo vio sufrir y se ofreció a jugar por él en la escuela, desde el momento en que comenzó a enamorarse de la pelirrosa sin que ese niño únicamente fuera a él a quien le aceptaba para estar al lado de la pelirrosa, desde que fueron al parque de diversiones como una familia, desde ese momento cuando el pequeño le pidió poder llamarle padre y desde el momento en que él mismo se había encariñado tanto con el pequeño que le casi rogo por poder decirle hijo, en todos aquellos momentos siempre sintió un lazo demasiado fuerte con el pequeño como para haberlo ignorado, pero…_****_

_¿Podía de verdad ser posible?__****_

_¿Acaso ese lazo que les unía de forma tan fuerte realmente era la sangre?__****_

_**La sangre llama**_

Camino directamente hasta colocarse frente al pequeño quien en ningún momento aparto su vista de sus propios oscuros ojos o siquiera dijo alguna palabra, quizá el mismo pequeño no entendía todo por lo que la inestable mente del azabache pasaba, mucho menos entendió cuando este se agacho tomándole los hombros sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual._****_

- **¿papá?** –llamo el pequeño en son de duda al azabache, ya se le había hecho costumbre llamar así al azabache, también a este se le había hecho costumbre que Satoshi le llamara así y también se les había hecho costumbre a todos que ambos se llamaran como padre e hijo, por lo que nadie se extraño de ello-

¿Y ahora?

Ese _"papá" _con el que acostumbraba llamarle… ¿Por qué sonaba tan diferente?

_Tan especial_

_**Porque ahora sabes que es la sangre de tu sangre la que está justo frente a tus ojos**_

Sin poder evitarlo, de aquella fría mirada comenzaron a salir lagrimas asombrando a todos, ya que era la primera vez que veían llorar al azabache, exceptuando al rubio Uzumaki. Lo siguiente fue ver como apretó los labios intentando guardar silencio y finalmente atrajo al pequeño hasta si haciendo que todos se asombraran aun mas de la peculiar acción del azabache, incluso el pelirrojo estaba perplejo ya que de todas las acciones posibles, jamás se espero esa.

- **Yusuke…** -susurro el azabache, aunque producto de lo apretada que tenía la garganta lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos le oyeran-

La mayoría sabia que ese nombre no salía de la boca del azabache muy seguido, ni de la de ellos por no causarle dolor, así que muchos no entendían porque lo decía en ese preciso momento.

_Solo aquellos ojos azules delataron comprensión_

- **Sasuke… ¿no creerás que…?** –pregunto el Uzumaki parándose igual de rápido que antes el azabache, su rostro palideció en ese momento por tan solo imaginar la idea que él azabache tenía en la cabeza-

- **es él, Naruto, es Yusuke… es Yusuke…** -repitió Sasuke al momento de abrazarlo aun mas fuerte contra si, momento en que el pelirrojo quedo estático pues sabía muy bien que aquel nombre con él que estaba nombrándole el azabache era el nombre de su hijo, momento en que el rubio se dejo caer en su asiento paralizado y momento en que la pelirrosa abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escucho al azabache afirmar aquello-

- **Yusuke** –susurraron tanto la pelirrosa como el pelirrojo con asombro-

_¿Acaso ese era su verdadero nombre?_

_¿Acaso al fin sabría quien era él realmente?_

_**Destino finalmente dejo que los ojos de ese niño lloraran por pronunciar su propio nombre**_


	24. Lazo de amor

26 de diciembre, un día casi normal, exceptuando por el lugar donde comenzaron aquel día.

Una clínica, específicamente un laboratorio

Aquel pequeño tenía el puchero en el rostro con sus ojitos aguados mientras se sobaba la parte interior del brazo donde tenía una pequeña gasa. Todos miraban al pequeño con una nerviosa expresión, jamás se imaginaron aquella situación.

No le temía a estar solo

No le temía a los brabucones

No les temía a las arañas ni a cualquier animal

No le temía al ingles, solo lo odiaba

No le temía ni siquiera a la intimidante mirada que a veces el Uchiha colocaba

_¿Pero quién lo diría?_

Si había algo a lo que ese niño le temía…

- **no quiero otra aguja dentro de mi cuerpo en mi vida** –pidió el pequeño sobándose más rápido su brazo mientras lloraba estilo anime, todos le miraban nervioso a ese pequeño por el verdadero drama que hacia-

_A las agujas_

¡Es más!

Cuando vio la aguja se escandalizo, quiso salir corriendo, ni siquiera las burlas del pequeño Uzumaki lograron sacarle el orgullo de hacerse el valeroso y soportar la inyección en su brazo.

_**"¡Vete a la mierda Minato! ¡No adentraran esa aguja en mi cuerpecito!"**_

Esa fue su respuesta, habiéndole desencajado a todos la mandíbula por la poca importancia que le asigno a su orgullo de chico frio y valeroso v/s una simple agujita._****_

- **tranquilo hijo, ya se te va a pasar, es solo una agujita** –comento la pelirrosa intentando tranquilizar al pequeño de su terror y fobia a las agujas, nunca entendió de donde la saco y ahora estaba segura que no le gustaría averiguarlo-_****_

- **la cual me saca sangre y puede matarme desangrado** **o trasmitirme enfermedades de las que ni el nombre sé** –aseguro pálido el pequeño sin querer moverse mucho por miedo al "desangramiento"-_****_

- _**al parecer no solo heredo mi genética…**_-pensó el azabache con un tic nervioso en la ceja-

_- __**¡Te meterás esa cosa por el culo antes de que yo acepte que me inyecten con esa monstruosidad!**__ –se quejo la pelirroja ya sin sus lentes, se le habían caído en el pasillo por donde transportaron antes la camilla, pero aun así grito que no quería esa aguja-_

_- __**lo lamento señora Uchiha, pero la epidural es necesaria para que sienta menos dolor por las contracciones**__ –explico una de las enfermeras quien tenía la aguja en la mano, pero no podía inyectar a la mujer porque esta se ponía como loca, el estrés del parto y a aguja hacían desastres con ella-_

_- __**¡No me inyectaran médicos cabrones! ¡¿Me escucharon?**__ –volvió a reclamar la pelirroja quien gritaba de dolor en aquel momento, seguro odiaría después a su hijo y al azabache por hacerla pasar por aquello-_

- _**tenía que heredar el miedo y fobia a las agujas como Karin…**_-termino de pensar el Uchiha recordando aquella caótica ocasión en que su ex esposa tuvo parto normal sin anestesia y con mucho dolor por no permitir que la inyectaran con anestesia-__

- **se supone que los exámenes de ADN se pueden hacer con saliva, cabello o uñas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser sangre?** –pregunto con el mismo puchero el pequeño pelirrojo mirando al azabache quien sonrió nervioso recordando que aquella faceta del pequeño él ya sabía de donde la había sacado, para su suerte la costumbre hizo que desarrollara el dulce carácter de su madre pelirrosa y su bipolaridad era por a veces mostrar su genética, bueno, eso pensaba en teoría, aun no estaban seguros que realmente fueran padre e hijo-

_**Pero lo eran**_

_Él no necesitaba más pruebas de lo obvio_

- **con la sangre es más rápido y más exacto** –explico el azabache quien vio como el pequeño se tambaleo un momento tomándose la cabeza- **¿no crees que exageras?** –Pregunto en un suspiro, pero tanto él como la pelirrosa se alarmaron cuando el pequeño no se defendía y parecía estar mas pálido de lo normal- **¿Satoshi?**

- **¿te sientes bien?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa sobando la espalda del pequeño-

- **tengo… ganas de vomitar… y no sé que si ni desayuno tome** –menciono el pequeño, en la voz se notaba que no mentía, de verdad estaba mareado-

- **papi… no quiero agujas** –pidió con un puchero el rubio Uzumaki haciendo asentir al resto de los niños dándole la absoluta razón y a los adultos dejarles con una inmensa gota en la cabeza-

- **lo siento hijo, pero es parte de la vida, a mi también me han inyectado y si que duelen horrores, sobre todo cuando…** –comento el rubio Uzumaki haciendo que tres golpes aparecieran en su cabeza de la nada antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar, quedando en el suelo con ojos de espiral y todas las mujeres y niños con una gota en la cabeza-

- **idiota, así los niños más miedo le tendrán a las agujas, ya están asustados para que los asustes mas** –reclamo el Hyuuga quien noto de inmediato como sus pequeños niños habían temblado ligeramente apegándose entre sí de miedo-

- **ya estaban asustados por ver a Satoshi mareado y tu causas más problemas** –Shikamaru también había entrado al golpe en conjunto para el rubio por el hecho de que también vio a sus pequeños con miedo, nada disimulado por parte de su hija quien había abrazado a su madre con todas sus fuerzas y el pequeño se mantenía tranquilo pero sudaba frio por lo antes dicho-

- **deja el maldito drama para otra ocasión, incluso a tus propios hijos estas asustando** –la ultima queja fue del azabache, los pequeños rubios se habían abrazado con terror cuando Naruto había dicho que dolía y estaban temblando, tampoco le hacía bien al pequeño pelirrojo quien ya estaba muy sugestionado con las agujas, sabía perfectamente de donde saco aquello-

- **te debes sentir mal donde te sacaron sangre y no comiste nada al desayuno, deberías comer algo de azúcar** –menciono la pelirrosa llamando la atención de todos, es más, incluso se asombraron que el pequeño se sentía tan mal que ni atención le había prestado al rubio ni a ninguno de los adultos-

- **no me gusta el dulce** –reprocho el pequeño con un puchero, ahora la gota del azabache fue reemplazada por una más grande, esa faceta se la había sacado a él, era gracioso ver y notar apenas ahora que ese niño la verdad si se parecía a ellos en biología-

_Para su suerte… más a él_

Y claro, agradeciendo que la actitud dulce que había adquirido al cuidado de la pelirrosa, la responsabilidad, los pucheros, toda su actitud de niño dulce la adquirió de aquella pelirrosa quien le crio y jamás dejo solo, eso solo le hacía admirar y querer aun mas a aquella mujer.__

No cualquiera se habría hecho cargo de un niño que ni siquiera era suyo, lo admitía, y aquella mujer de corazón dulce lo había hecho desinteresadamente, por amor y apego a ese pequeño, siempre supo que era lo que más quería y ahora creía entender el porqué, a ellos no les unía el lazo de sangre, les unía un lazo aun mas fuerte__

_Lazo de amor_

Suspiro divertido al ver el puchero del pequeño dirigido a su madre cuando le dijo que comiera azúcar, era verdad, a ese niño no le gustaba el dulce, ni a él tampoco, algo ventajoso para el mismo. Se acerco sacando algo de su bolsillo y estirándoselo al pequeño quien enseguida sonrió con ojitos de estrella, abrió el paquete de aquello y comenzó a comerlo feliz de la vida, como de costumbre.__

- **gracias Sasuke** –sonrió nerviosa la pelirrosa mirando al azabache y luego dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño con ojitos entrecerrados- **te he dicho que no comas tan rápido** –le regaño al ver que el niño ya llevaba en dos mordiscos la mitad de la barra de chocolate-__

- **lo siento, pero tenía hambre y me encanta el chocolate** –confeso el pequeño haciendo a todos mirarle dudoso, por la contradictoria frase-__

- **p-pero dijiste que… no te gustaba el azúcar** –afirmo la pequeña ojiperla ya que si era su hermano quien hablaba sabia que le cortaría el buen ánimo a su amiguito pelirrojo, aunque eso no evitaba que lo dijera con nerviosismo, jugando con sus dedos y con las mejillas sonrojadas de nerviosismo-__

- **es chocolate amargo** –respondió el pequeño quien volvió a comer aquella barra, más despacio como su madre le dijo, y con todo el gusto del mundo entero y completo olvidándose del anterior malestar de su cuerpecito-

- _**pues**__**el hecho de que tenga el mismo gusto que Sasuke y se le parezca en actitud no hace tan descabellada la idea de que sean consanguíneos**_ –pensaron varios a la vez, tal vez en diferentes palabras, pero realmente ambos, Sasuke y Satoshi, eran como padre e hijo si se les miraba bien, aunque varios aun tenían sus dudas sobre aquello-

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que precisamente ese niño, por mucho que se pareciera, fuera el hijo del Uchiha?

_Aquel primogénito por el que estuvo en busca por casi 10 años_

¿Ahora de la nada aparecía?, ¿Así nada más?

_Era bastante improbable e impreciso_

_**Destino muchas veces juega sucio**_

Las dudas pronto se aclararían, solo era cuestión de unas horas, las cuales se transformaron en minutos que el reloj hacia avanzar rápido y lentamente para unos o para otros, hasta que finalmente se volvieron segundos…

_Los mas eternos…_

- **Sasuke Uchiha** –llamo un funcionario del laboratorio de aquella clínica quien salió con un sobre en la mano delatando que allí se encontraba el contenido del examen-

El ambiente se tenso, el azabache recibió aquel sobre con las manos temblorosas y el sudor frio se hizo presente una vez el funcionario le entrego el sobre y se devolvió a su trabajo dejándoles allí parados y expectantes a todos. Cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, sudaba aun mas, por fin el miedo le invadió.

_¿Qué sucedía si estaba equivocado?_

Esa luz que estaba tan fuerte, tan latente en ese momento se apagaría completamente, ahora si ya no le quedaría esperanza alguna. Todos esos sueños que siempre tuvo con encontrar a su pequeño, todo lo que alguna vez planeo y quiso hacer cuando le encontrara, todo aquello que quería decirle a su hijo, todo aquello estaba por hacerse realidad.

_O podría ser lo contrario_

_Lo admitía, sentía miedo_

De perder todo nuevamente, toda esa felicidad que se acumulo en su pecho cuando afirmo que Satoshi era su pequeño primogénito, esa felicidad que por 10 años se negó sentir y que en un solo instante se agolpo en su garganta queriendo decir solo aquella palabra.

_Hijo_

A pesar de que todos le miraban impaciente, nadie quería apresurar al Uchiha, ese era un momento sumamente tenso para él, incluso podían llegar a comprender su nerviosismo, sentían y podían apreciar casi visualmente como se le retorcía el estomago, como su mente procesaba imágenes y pensamientos entrelazados y sin sentido alguno a la vez, como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y su circulación sanguínea aumentaba la velocidad haciéndole transpirar, el tan solo hecho de ver sus manos temblar ya era impresionante y el innegable símbolo que sufría y era feliz en ese mismo momento.__

_Los ojitos negros también sentían lo mismo_

Nerviosismo__

Miedo__

Felicidad__

Quizá, al fin podría decir quién era, finalmente sabría su origen. Por mucho siempre pensó que le habían abandonado por ser estorboso, una carga, sintió envidia cuando Sasuke le menciono que buscaba con desespero a su hijo pensando en lo afortunado que ese chico era y lo desdichado que él era al haber sido abandonado, que era injusto, y prácticamente odiando a los que seguramente eran sus padres.__

_¿Y ahora?_

El solo pensar que ese azabache podría ser su verdadero padre, que él era su progenitor y el mismo era su primogénito le hizo llorar tan solo de felicidad, con la mas de las sinceras inocencias, felicidad, eso sintió cuando escucho de la boca del Uchiha llamarle _"Yusuke"_ como sabia que se llamaba el hijo de este.

Tenía miedo, sino lo era, realmente se sentiría pésimo por haberle dado esa esperanza y arrebatársela al azabache, pero era sincero, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que lo fuera?, sabía que no muchas, sabía que todos pensaban lo mismo, incluso el azabache y aun así afirmo algo que era prácticamente descabellado

_A la mierda las dudas_

No, el no sentiría mas miedos, si era o no su hijo biológico no cambiaría nada, era un niño, era inseguro, pero era su momento de madurar, nadie le quitaría ese momento de felicidad, nadie le arrancaría el tan solo por un momento poder soñar.

_Nadie le arrancaría el deseo de poder decirle a ese hombre "papá"_

Se paró de su asiento tomando el brazo del azabache, todos le miraron con duda, su rostro serio no expresaba nada, nada de lo que en realidad quería decir. Sonrió, de la forma más cálida que pudo, incluso sus ojos brillaron al hacerlo, con esa sinceridad que al Uchiha siempre asombraba y que por primera vez asombraba a los demás por ver el rostro de ese pequeño travieso con complejo de adulto, como el de un inocente pequeño.

- **pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, y sea lo que sea que este escrito allí en ese papel, al igual que Sakura, tu Sasuke, seguirás siendo mi papá tanto como ella mi mamá** –sonrió el pequeño soltando el brazo del Uchiha dando a entender que podía seguir con la labor de abrir aquel sobre para ver los resultados del ADN-

Extraña mezcla, palabras tan sinceras e inocentes pero a la vez tan maduras y bien pensadas, no entendían como pensaba ese pequeño y sin embargo podían leer cada uno de sus deseos a través de sus ojos, en aquel momento su mente era un libro abierto para todos y a la vez expresaban la nada, el mas cálido de los vacios que jamás pudieron observar en alguna ocasión.

Confianza, eso era todo lo que él pequeño quería decir

_**Confía en destino y destino te confiara la respuesta**_

Asintió al momento de abrir el papel. Un tic nervioso apareció en su cara dejando a todos realmente nerviosos por el gesto del Uchiha. Salían y salían palabras que no entendía y algunas que ni en sus años de universidad vio.

_¡Malditos tecnicismos médicos!_

Buscaba y buscaba entre las líneas palabras comprensibles para su mortal y básico vocabulario experto en finanzas, en ese momento de verdad habría deseado que alguno de los presentes fuera un medico y le explicara que mierda decía en ese papel.

_**Llega hasta el final**_

_¡Por fin palabras entendibles para él!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quedo estático, el tic-tac del reloj se hacía largo y perpetuo en el tan solo instante de leer aquellas simples palabras, que no eran tan simples pero que entendía tan bien.

_**Prueba de ADN: positiva**_

_**Compatibilidad de parentesco: 99,9%**_

- **¡Habla de una vez maldito teme! ¡Me tienes los nervios de punta como jamás lo habías logrado!** –grito el rubio tirándose el cabello de la desesperación de no ver hablar al azabache y quedarse allí quieto en estado de shock frente a todos-

Subió su mirada mirando a todos mientras una leve sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro. Y nuevamente lo que nadie podía acostumbrar a ver apareció, de los ojos del Uchiha, los cuales brillaban de emoción, volvieron a salir dos pequeñas gotas aisladas las cuales se hacían más frecuentes, tanto que incluso tuvo que torcer la mueca de sonrisa para no sollozas de emoción.

- **positivo** –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sasuke con lo apretada que tenia la garganta, tan solo un segundo después el mismo rubio Uzumaki se lanzo a quitarle el papel y comenzar a leerlo de forma temblorosa-

- **compatibles… un 99,9%** -afirmo luego el Uzumaki mientras todos dirigían la vista al pequeño pelirrojo quien había quedado en estado de shock por la palabra soltada por el Uchiha y luego las dichas por el Uzumaki- **Satoshi de verdad… de verdad es Yusuke, Satoshi es tu hijo**

Miraban al pequeño quien no reaccionaba, de hecho, estaba tan quieto que parecía estar en transe. Tras él se agacho aquella pelirrosa quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos igual que ellos, pero sonreía de la forma más cálida que podía, siempre comprensiva con ese pequeño

_**Siempre su madre**_

- **¿no tienes algo que decirle a tu padre?** –pregunto feliz la pelirrosa mirando al pequeño quien aun no atinaba a reaccionar-

_Padre_

Sin duda aquella fue la palabra que lo despertó de entre sus pensamientos. Vio como frente a él se agachaba el Uchiha mirándole divertido, al parecer aunque ese niño fue quien le dio confianza, solo estaba preparado para lo peor y no se preparo mentalmente para recibir aquella noticia.

- **Satoshi** –le llamo Sasuke colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos-

- **¿papá?... entonces… ¿de verdad eres mi padre?, ¿mi papá?** –pregunto ido el pequeño, no lo creía del todo, de hecho lo sentía bastante lejano, como un sueño, como esos múltiples sueños que tenia a veces con aquella dulce silueta que decía ser su padre-

- **si campeón, soy tu papá, de verdad lo soy** –afirmo diciéndole las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dijo a aquel pequeño cuando tan solo era un bebe, sin poder dejar de sonreír y de que sus ojos dejaran de lagrimear, al igual que el pequeño no podía sentirlo del todo real, pero no había duda, ya estaba confirmado, aquel pequeño era de verdad su pequeño-

Aquel bebe de sus sueños

Su hijo

- **papá** –susurro el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos a más no poder, recordaba aquello, no entendía como, ni en qué momento de su vida lo había escuchado, pero sin duda aquella frase si la había oído-

_**"si campeón, soy tu papá"**_

_Campeón_

Era la misma terminología que en sus sueños resonaba de aquella silueta, podía ahora distinguir por la cercanía el aroma a colonia que siempre recordaba de sus sueños y que por fin procesaba que distinguía era el mismo aroma del azabache, por eso siempre pensó que aquel hombre tenía buen olor, porque sin saberlo, ese era el aroma de su padre.

_Lo distinguió antes de siquiera poderlo saber_

Aquellos ojos secos de color negro que poseía el pelirrojo por fin se humedecieron sin que su expresión cambiara del todo, sus ojos lloraban hasta el punto de que apretó los labios intentando no soltar el llanto.

_La misma mueca que antes el Uchiha había hecho_

Dio dos pasos hasta quedar frente a Sasuke, mirándose ambos cara a cara, ambos pares de ojos negros chocaron, ambos lloraban de la misma forma.

_Cambio rotundo_

Nadie entendía aquel gesto que el pequeño hizo, estaba a tan solo un paso del azabache y aun así estiro sus brazos casi como si un pequeño bebe fuera, sus ojos a pesar de que eran los mismos de siempre, se vieron por un momento desprotegidos, esperando a que aquel azabache lo cubriera y protegiera como cuando este apenas era un pequeño bebe indefenso que solo la pelirrosa supo abrigar y proteger en su ausencia.

_ Ahora era su turno_

_Era el momento en que él también le protegería_

Abrazo a ese pequeño al mismo tiempo que el pequeño también le abrazo a él y soltó el llanto aun estando abrazado contra su cuerpo.

Quizá era la felicidad de por fin haber a quien más esperaba

Quizá eran todas las lágrimas que por años se guardo en su ausencia

Quizá era la combinación de las dos

Aunque extraña fuera la mezcla, lo lograba comprender en su totalidad, también estaba feliz de haber encontrado a ese niño, incluso sus amigos no podían evitar ver esa escena con cierta ternura, el rubio incluso lloraba a moco suelto al ver por fin a su amigo abrazando a su pequeño, el cual era por cierto su ahijado.

Los pequeños también lloraban, el pequeño Uzumaki a moco suelto como su padre, la pequeña rubia también lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus manos apretadas en su pecho.

El pequeño Nara, lo hacía aunque le fuera muy problemático, y la pequeña de su hermanita también, agarrándole la manga de su camisa a su padre quien también sonreía entre lágrimas.

Ni que decir de la rubia, quizá por estar embarazada también estaba muy sentimental, tanto que casi igualaba al Uzumaki mayor en su drama, mientras que su novio sonreía nervioso abrazándola para que llorara tranquila.

El mismo Hyuuga también sonreía sincero, de medio lado a su estilo, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar, no era su estilo, pero no podía negar que estaba feliz por aquel pequeño y por su amigo de la infancia, su propia esposa si lloraba con ojitos aguados de ternura ya que jamás pensó que vería aquello en su vida, al pequeño bebe Satoshi por fin con su padre, al azabache abrazando a su pequeño hijo.

Y a la pelirrosa sonriéndole a ambos

_Una familia en su totalidad_

- **yo pensaba que ya no te encontraría** –afirmo el azabache apretando mas al pequeño, bajando su cabeza aun con su sonrisa de medio lado y lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, los cuales por suerte eran cubiertos por el fleco de su cabello-

- **yo pensaba… castrarte severamente con una cuchara caliente y sin anestesia alguna cuando te conociera padre** –respondió el pequeño entre risas haciendo que los ojos de todos se colocaron en blanco, sin saber si ese pequeño decía la verdad o solo lo hacía para joder al azabache-

_**"¿Qué dirías tu si tomara una pistola y quisiera dispararle a tu padre?"**_

_**"te diría que primero me dejes castrarlo con una cuchara caliente y sin anestesia antes de que lo mates"**_

_No… lo decía muy en serio_

- **pero… no lo hare por dos motivos** –sonrió el pequeño separándose del abrazo del azabache y levantando un solo dedo de su mano- **primero, porque sé que no me quisiste abandonar y me buscabas, así que técnicamente no puedo odiarte, has sido mi padre desde antes de que lo supiéramos… papá** –afirmo el pequeño quien sonreía de la manera más cálida que podía, todos sonrieron nerviosamente por su bipolaridad, pero felices de que la personalidad el pequeño volviera a ser la misma, y dándole un respiro al Uchiha quien creía capaz de aquello al pequeño pelirrojo con complejo de sicópata-

_Después de todo, tenía la misma retorcida mente de su madre biológica _

- **¿y la segunda?** –pregunto divertido el azabache, ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la bipolaridad y los cambios de humor del pequeño, pero su sonrisa que se borro cuando el pequeño sonrió malévolamente-

_Su bipolaridad se extremaba en algunas ocasiones_

No podía ser para menos

Después de todo tenia la cariñosa personalidad adquirida de la pelirrosa, la retorcida mente de la pelirroja y su fría personalidad también, dando como resultado…

_Un niño tripolar_

Solo agradecía que al parecer no había heredado algunas de sus _"facetas"_

- **quiero mi tercer deseo** –expreso con una macabra sonrisa Satoshi-

_Aun…_

_Quizá pensó demasiado pronto…_

Silencio

Todos sabían a lo que se refería, de hecho, el cumpleaños de aquel pequeño jamás seria olvidado tanto por su peculiar deseo como por la intervención de la "cigüeña" dicha en ese entonces por el pequeño Uzumaki.

_Todos menos una_

- **¿de qué deseo habla Neji?** –Pregunto la esposa del aludido haciéndole sonreír nervioso y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, reacción extraña de su marido ya que nunca lo hacía excepto cuando se avergonzaba por algo, y al darse cuenta del rostro de todos, también estaban así-

- **veras Tenten, su deseo fue…**

_**"dudo que se cumpla aun mi deseo por si quieres cumplirlo en una noche, pero pedí un hermanito"**_

Y la risa de la castaña apareció cuando los rostros del Uchiha y la pelirrosa estaban tan rojos que un tomate se sentiría ofendido.

- **oye no es una broma, aquí todos tienen un hermano menos yo** –se quejo el pelirrojo con ojos entrecerrados mirando a sus dos padres quienes a parte del rostro rojo, tenían una gota en la cabeza-

- **bueno hijo, eso depende exclusivamente de tu madre** –se lavo las manos el Uchiha lanzándole el balón a la pelirrosa quien le miro con ojos entrecerrados en una asesina mirada dirigida solo para él-

- **yo ya te dije que dependía de ti** –se excuso devolviéndole el balón al azabache, aunque de cierta forma se arrepintió cuando le miro sonreír de medio lado burlescamente, se le había olvidado que en algunas ocasiones el ego de ese hombre no tenia limite-

- **sí, y quiero tres, ya te lo advertí** –sonrió de medio lado el azabache haciendo a todos rodar los ojos por su expresión de arrogancia y al rubio recordar que su amigo de santo solo tenía el cabello y ni eso porque ya muchas mujeres se lo habían alado según sabia-

- **un segundo** –interrumpió el pequeño quien se miro la mano derecha y levanto primero tres dedos para finalmente levantar otro mas- **quiero cuatro hermanos** –sentencio haciendo que nuevamente los rostros de todos se sonrojaran, sabían perfectamente que ese niño no era nada inocente-

Ahora entendían de donde saco aquella personalidad

_El hijo de un tigre también se convierte en uno_

- **¡Si es así yo también quiero otro! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ya sé que la cigüeña no los trae así que por eso se lo pido a ustedes** –sonrió de oreja a oreja el pequeño rubio mirando a sus dos padres con ojitos ilusionados mientras estos sonreían nerviosos y sonrojados, mismo sonrojo que solo el pequeño pelirrojo noto que también tenía la pequeña rubia ojiperla-

_Y el hijo de un tarado también se convierte en un tarado_

- **Minako, tu hermano es un idiota** –le susurro el pelirrojo a la rubia haciendo que esta fuera rodeada por un aura depresiva mientras asentía con la cabeza-

- **ya lo sé** –le respondió en susurro, pero extrañamente levanto la vista cuando sintió la mano de Satoshi en su hombro-

- **descuida, por suerte tu no lo eres** –sonrió nervioso el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír de la misma nerviosa forma a la pequeña Uzumaki en lo que asintió después de dar gracias, jugando con sus dedos, signo que el padre de la pequeña detecto muy bien-

_Si, el hijo de un tigre realmente nace para también convertirse en uno_

_Por suerte de unos_

_Y…_

_Para desgracia de otros_

Ahora el Uzumaki también tendrá a quien golpear y amenazar cada que Satoshi tenga algún gesto de galantería o caballerismo con la pequeña rubia.

_Pero sobrevivirá, tranquilos, después de todo…_

_**El pequeño dijo querer hermanitos y el Uchiha si que encontraría la manera de dárselo**_


	25. Mal trio

Terminaron de tomar aquella taza de café y leche, respectivamente, al mismo tiempo, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, se miraron divertidos por la acción, si antes podían notar sus semejanzas, ahora realmente se reían por ser casi completamente iguales, desde en las costumbres y gestos, hasta en el físico, solo dos cosas los hacían diferentes

_Que él tenia 29 años mientras el pequeño solo 10_

_Y que su cabello negro hacia juego al cabello rojo del pequeño_

Era la mañana de un día como cualquiera, apenas el día anterior habían confirmado que eran padre e hijo tanto de sangre como de alma, no podían estar más felices en ese momento, el año no podía estar terminando mejor

_**Si podía**_

_**Falta la última de las pruebas**_

- **¿entonces me vas a ayudar o no?** –pregunto el mayor de ambos hombres con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante peculiar según el pequeño pelirrojo-

- **nos espera un día muy largo** –suspiro le pequeño dando a entender que si, lo divertido fue que a pasar de ser un suspiro de lamentación realmente no se veía deprimido, de hecho de verdad quería ayudarle al Uchiha con su misión-

- **¿Qué tanto planean mis dos hombres?** –pregunto divertida la pelirrosa quien entro por la cocina con una sartén con huevos recién hechos, mentalmente el azabache agradecía que la pelirrosa no le molestara cocinar, años anteriores él solo le daba libre a sus empleados esa fecha y el comía lo básico o salía a comer fuera de casa-

- **vamos a ir al centro comercial con papá** –sonrió el pequeño mirando a la pelirrosa, su sonrisa se formo en su cara a todo lo que daba-

Siempre soñó con una escena así, donde papá y mamá estuvieran en una mesa junto a él, sosteniendo una trivial y relajante conversación, tomar desayuno o comer el almuerzo los tres, sentir la agradable sensación de que pertenecía por fin a un lugar, una familia, y todo aquello que pidió, con lo que soñaba, por lo que muchas veces lloro porque no tenía, ahora estaba allí, como el mejor de los días de su vida.

_Sin duda el 27 de diciembre seria una fecha para recordar_

La felicidad que en ese momento rondaba como un ángel protector alrededor de aquellas tres personas hacia que el momento perpetuo de agradables y cálidos sentimientos hiciera desaparecer por un leve instante aquellos dolorosos recuerdos para empezar nuevamente de cero

_**Pero nada es perpetuo**_

_**Nada dura para siempre**_

- **buena idea, puedo aprovechar de comprar unas cosillas más que me faltaron para navidad** –fue el turno de la pelirrosa de sonreír, pero ambos hombres abrieron los ojos como platos comenzando a sudar frio-

Se miraron complejamente, no podían dejar que la pelirrosa les acompañara, se daría cuenta de lo que planeaban y eso era lo que menos querían, ¿Cómo hacer que ella misma desistiera de acompañarles en esa ocasión?, diablos, sí que sería difícil.

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar una excusa o contradecir a la pelirrosa, deberían tener cuidado con lo que decían, aquella mujer era muy inteligente, siempre se las arreglaba para saber que tramaban.

_Esta tenía que ser la excepción_

- **¿podría ir solo con papá esta vez?, por favor mami** –pidió el pequeño pelirrojo quien sonrió nervioso ante sus palabras, esa era la primera vez que le pedía a su madre que no le acompañara, lo cual se sentía bastante extraño, reconocía que era un mimado de ella, pero esta vez tenía justificación-

Parpadeo perpleja, esa era la primera vez que el niño no quería que le acompañara a alguna parte, incluso ella misma antes le había ofrecido que saliera solo cuando estaba cansada y el pequeño siempre se negaba, quería ir y estar donde ella estuviera.

Podría ser que ahora como tenía a su papá al lado, quería pasar tiempo con él, un día de padre e hijo, quizá no estaría mal dejarlos solos un día, como siempre era sabido los hombres querían su espacio y ella no se los negaría, servía para que agarraran más confianza y cariño, compensando aquellos 10 años que habían estado separados.

No se oponía en lo absoluto

- **claro, no hay problema, aprovechare de descansar, estos han sido unos días de locos** –afirmo la pelirrosa sonriendo de la forma más cálida que pudo, se sentía feliz porque ellos dos se llevaran tan bien, tenía que ver como interactuaban solos ya que no siempre podría estar las 24 horas del día con ellos-

_¿Entonces porque se sintió tan mal con aquella petición del pequeño? _

_¿Por qué sintió que algo allí andaba mal?_

_**Porque no todo dura para siempre**_

- **¿quieres que te traigamos algo Sakura?** –Pregunto el Uchiha con una sonrisa, agradecía que la pelirrosa fuera lo suficientemente comprensiva para dejarles solos y que a pesar de lo aprensiva que era, le dejara salir con ese pequeño-

Claro que lo tenía que dejar, era el padre de ese niño, ¡No dejaría que nada malo le pasara! Era su turno de cuidarle y de disfrutar con ese travieso pequeño, de hacer las cosas que jamás pudo hacer antes, de vivir lo que todo padre vivía con su pequeño, como una salida al centro comercial con su pequeño.

- **no, despreocúpense de mí por hoy, diviértanse, solo que por cualquier emergencia me la hacen saber, ¿de acuerdo?** –Advirtió la pelirrosa logrando hacer a los dos hombres asentir, levantarlas sus cosas del desayuno para dejarlas en el lava platos y despedirse de ella-

_**Tengan cuidado**_

_**Quizá esa sea la última de las despedidas**_

OoOoOoO

Caminaban, uno de ellos tenía una venita en la sien y el otro sonreía nervioso mirando la portada de una revista, no cualquier revista, esta tenía una peculiaridad bastante extraña para ambos pares de ojos.

Se titulaba: _"El primogénito perdido aparece"_

En la portada, salían ellos dos, no entendían cuando y donde les sacaron la fotografía, esos malditos periodistas eran escurridizos, unos metiches de primera, recién el día anterior habían ellos confirmado su parentesco y ya a esa hora de la mañana la noticia había sido publicada, ni que fuera una figura pública de farándula.

_¡Ya no se tenía privacidad!_

- **sale un articulo bastante extenso de nosotros dos papá, también uno sobre mamá** –comento el pequeño sonriendo nervioso logrando que el azabache le mirara de forma asesina y sacándole una gota en la cabeza por la actitud tan "social" que su padre tenía respecto a los medios de comunicación- **oye, yo solo te informaba, no me culpes** –reclamo el pequeño dirigiéndole la misma asesina mirada al Uchiha quien bufo con molestia-

- **ni siquiera cuando me divorcie quise que saliera en las noticias, aprenderás Satoshi, que ser empresario tiene sus desventajas, un solo rumor que corra de ti y la reputación se te va a la…** -iba a decir más al instante el pequeño levanto un dedo interrumpiéndole con ojitos reprochadores dirigidos hacia él-

- **no me enseñes malas palabras** –se quejo el pequeño sacándole una gota al azabache, miren que era regañado por su propio pequeño, eso de cierta manera era divertido-

- **tú ya las dices** –recordó el día anterior cuando querían inyectarlo, Minato aprovecho de molestarlo con que era un miedoso y una nenita, pensando en que con ello querría hacerse el valiente y para su sorpresa no lo negó y lo mando a la _"mierda"_ asumiendo que si era un miedoso de primera con ese tema-

- **pero como mi padre, me debes dar el ejemplo** –sonrió divertido el pequeño pelirrojo, siempre quiso poder hablar así con su padre, con su madre no podía porque era una mujer, una dama, la flor más delicada que él conocía y que quería cuidar, que conociera su personalidad de niño caótico, la cual solo a veces le mostraba para molestarla, realmente la haría colapsar nerviosamente, caso diferente que con el Uchiha quien parecía no incomodarse con sus comentarios-

- **tu madre ya te enseño eso, como padre debo enseñarte a actuar más como un hombre que como un niño, aunque vas bien por lo que veo, juegas futbol, te defiendes solo de los matones y te gustan las chicas** –sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha apuntando con la mirada a un grupo de niñas de más o menos la edad de Satoshi haciendo que el pequeño mirara de la misma forma picara a las niñas que estaban allí en grupo-

- **son lindas, lo reconozco, pero me gustan las menores** –reconoció el pequeño haciendo que el Uchiha le mirara extrañado, usualmente a los niños de esa edad, si es que no mayores, les gustan las niñas mas desarrolladitas y esas eran las mayores, dejándole perplejo por afirmar que a él le gustaban las menores-

- **un niño pedófilo no es algo común de ver** –menciono con gracia el azabache, cada vez se divertía mas y mas hablando con ese niño que a sus ojos solo apariencia tenia de niño, al parecer que fuera maduro tenía sus puntos en contra, pero no le molestaba, es más, adoraba a cada instante mas a ese niño-

- **eso sería si me gustaran todas las niñas menores** –afirmo el pequeño llevándose las manos a la nuca sin dejar de caminar y mostrando un semblante bastante despreocupado-

- **quiere decir que te gusta una en especial** –dedujo enseguida el Uchiha quien a ver la sonrisa de medio lado que el pequeño coloco en sus labios supo que había acertado- **déjame adivinar, no creo que sea tan difícil, ¿Minako?** –pregunto acusador, aunque mas fue una afirmación, se divertía de ver como aquel pequeño estaba entre la edad de la niñez y la adolescencia, lo único que lamentaba era no haberlo podido conocer como a un pequeño niño en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero que fuera así le encantaba y no le aburría ni fastidiaba-

- **podría ser padre, podría ser** –confeso el pequeño, si, a pesar de ser un niño, el noto desde siempre la mirada de la pequeña ojiperla sobre él, no era tan despistado como el rubio ojiperla, lo cual agradecía ya que si fuera más perceptivo realmente estaría en problemas-

- **Naruto querrá matarme cuando se entere** –suspiro con fastidio el Uchiha llevándose una mano a la frente e imaginándose el tremendo escándalo de cuando se enterara que su pequeño tenía algo con la pequeña ojiperla, lo cual por lo que veía, no estaba muy lejano en tiempo-

- **dije que podría ser, no que era ella, ni te imaginas quien es, Minako es mas como mi hermanita, la trato así porque el idiota de Minato es muy distraído y no se fija mucho en ella, además despreocúpate, para eso falta mucho** –consoló el pequeño con una nerviosa sonrisa al ver el fastidio extremo de su padre al recordar al rubio mayor, entendía perfectamente aquello ya que lo mismo le sucedía con el pequeño Uzumaki, era su mejor amigo y todo lo que se quisiera, pero eso no quitaba que lo tarado de ese niño le fastidiara-

- **solo no metas la pata a los 16 años** –advirtió el azabache mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su pequeño quien quedo con una gota en la cabeza por su afirmación-

- **no puedo prometer nada, no tengo precisamente los mejores ejemplos respecto al tema de ser un pedófilo** –la expresión macabra del pequeño nuevamente le dejo perplejo, no entendía como ese niño se las arreglaba para ser tan inteligente y maduro a la vez, tanto que sabia expresarse como todo un adulto-

- **¿Por qué lo dices?** –pregunto interesado, entendía que ese pequeño afirmaba esas cosas para fastidiarlo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para arreglárselas y no meterse en problemas él solito y sin ayuda de nadie-

- **porque mamá es 5 años menor que tu, en lo que respecta al rango de edad, cuando tu tenias mi edad, ella tan solo tenía 5 años, a ti también te gustan las menores, y bastante menores que tu, creo que lo llevo en la sangre, ¿no papá?** –y nuevamente allí estaba matándole el punto, la afirmación le dejo en blanco completamente, no podía reprocharle, tenía la completa y absoluta razón en cada punto-

_A veces que se pareciera a él no era muy bueno que digamos_

- **sabes demasiado para tu edad, eso me complica un poco, no sé si tratarte como a un niño o como a un precoz adolecente, ¿tú qué dices?** –pregunto nuevamente, esta vez divertido, sin duda ser el padre de ese niño seria un reto de los mas entretenidos, ahora tenía a un compañero para fastidiar al rubio Uzumaki y tenía una razón para matarle a punto cuando el niño creciera, aunque menos mal que dijo que no le gustaba la pequeña ojiperla-

_Porque la tan solo idea de que fueran consuegros le erizaba los pelos_

- **¿precoz adolecente?, tengo 10 años, aun soy un inocente niño** –afirmo de la forma más dulce, con su sonrisa más inocente y su mejor expresión de niño bueno que tenia, tanto que si de verdad el Uchiha no conociera a ese pequeño diablillo, hasta él se la habría creído-

- _**de inocente tienes la pura fachada, tengo mis dudas de que tipo de travesuras habrá hecho alguna vez, me cuesta creer que tenga 10 años, creo que de verdad heredo demasiado de mi en su genética, eso y el ambiente donde dice crecieron no ayudo mucho, tendré que pronto tener una charla con él sobre tener sexo responsablemente así como va**_–su tic nervioso apareció al pensar en aquello, él como su padre debía tener esa charla de hombre a hombre como el sagrado ritual que pasaba de generación en generación de padre a hijo, después de todo, no quería que descubriera uno de los tres vicios solo como a él le paso por no tener a su padre al lado cuando descubrió todo aquello-

- **cambiando de tema, pensé que iríamos al mercado central** –recordó el pequeño al ver que aquel centro comercial al que habían ido jamás lo había visto, no estaba muy lejos del barrio donde ahora vivían lo cual delataba que seguían en la parte alta de la ciudad-

- **no me gusta ir allí, además de que si lo hiciéramos, los periodistas nos sacarían mas fotos al ser un lugar más publico** –respondió con fastidio, ahora él recordó el porqué odiaba ir a aquel centro que el pequeño mencionaba, ciertamente tenia mas comercio y más variedad de tiendas y demás, pero igualmente se fastidiaba de ir-

- **no sabía que eras clasista** –reprocho el pequeño con ojos entrecerrados, él sabía muy bien lo que era vivir desde la pellejería hasta la abundancia como ahora tenía la suerte de vivirla junto a su padre y a su madre, por eso el estaba en contra de todo ello-

- **no lo soy, solo no me gusta ir porque varias veces que he ido con Naruto el grita quien soy yo y ya me reconocen allí, te asombraría ver la cantidad de gente descarada que me pide dinero o los trabajadores de las tiendas que me llaman a consumir en sus negocios** –explico el Uchiha sacándole una gota en la cabeza a su pequeño hijo quien sonrió nervioso entendiendo el porqué de aquella situación, ahora que sabían que él era su hijo tal vez le pasaría lo mismo-

- _**creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a mi nueva vida**_–suspiro con pesadez y a la vez diversión el pequeño, desde ese momento en adelante le esperaba toda una odisea en su poco común vida-

_**Pero no todas las sorpresas son buenas**_

Recordó cierto detalle, pequeño pero nada despreciable. Dejo de caminar, el Uchiha lo noto enseguida y volteo para ver como el pequeño tenia ojos de platos, el rostro pálido con la frente coloreada en azul y un sudor frio sobre su cuerpo, no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

- **¿ahora qué mosca te pico?** –Pregunto el azabache sin entender el porqué del estado del pequeño-

- **recordé… algo…** -mención el pequeño tomándose el estomago con asco, gesto que a Sasuke dejo aun mas perplejo- **por favor… desmiénteme… p-pero si en verdad tu eres mi padre… ¿la zorra esa es mi madre?** –pregunto el pequeño horrorizándose de sus palabras y el azul de su frente se volvió más intenso-

- **para tu desgracia y la mía, si** –afirmo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y ver al pequeño tomarse el estomago, aunque concordaba con que ese realmente seria un trauma para él, incluso era un trauma para sí mismo-

- **jamás volveré a ser el mismo de antes** –dijo con el trauma en la cara el pequeño apretándose el estomago ahora con las dos manos, de solo pensar que su origen se remontaba a esa pelirroja le revolvía el estomago hasta el punto de querer vomitar-

- **y eso que tu no tuviste que aguantarla dos años y acostarte con ella, solo la aguantaste seis meses** –reclamo el Uchiha con ojos entrecerrados, esa si había sido su desdicha, el pequeño casi no convivió con ella, él sí-

- **naci de sus entrañas, es igualmente horrorizante** –afirmo el pequeño logrando por fin hacer al Uchiha asentir, debía admitir que hasta él habría quedado traumado en la situación de su pequeño hijo-

- **concuerdo contigo** –expreso con pesar al ver al pequeño azulado por el proceso mental que su cabeza recién estaba logrando entender, de cierta forma sentía lastima por el estado del pequeño-

_Pero por fin se sentía comprendido por alguien_

OoOoOoO

Se bajo de su automóvil pegando un portazo. Estaba indignada, nadie se había burlado así de de ella, jamás en su vida. Camino a grandes pasos hasta aquella puerta, llevaba en su mano una revista, la extraña que alguna vez haya podido ver en su vida, la leyó con indignación total.

Salía cada detalle de lo sucedido hace 10 años durante el divorcio de ella y del Uchiha.

El desenlace de cómo el Uchiha busco a su hijo durante 10 años

También un reportaje de cómo la pelirrosa les había ganado en la demanda por el apellido de su familia porque casualmente ella era quien cuidaba a ese pequeño

Saltándose la parte desconocida del orfanato, sus vidas más personales, sus sufrimientos, hasta llegar donde se mencionaba que el Uchiha le había ofrecido trabajo a esta y se hicieron novios al poco tiempo

_¡Y dejándola como la villana de la película!_

Estaba más que indignada, ¡Furiosa!

Toco el timbre de aquella mansión una, dos y tres veces, muchas más con desesperación, nadie le hacía eso a Karin Seidou y se salía con la suya.

¡Nadie!

Por fin vio como la puerta se abría ligeramente, estaba tan enfurecida que al instante empujo la puerta hacia atrás sin notar siquiera quien la había abierto, pensando en que sería un simple y mortal sirviente al que ningún respeto le guardaba quien había abierto la puerta.

_**Pero tras de ti siempre estará la sombra del pasado**_

- **¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales maldita zorra?** –pregunto indignada la pelirrosa sobándose la nariz ya que la puerta al ser empujada por esta le había dado de lleno en la cara-

- **¡No tengo tiempo para ti ramera barata!** –se quejo la pelirroja al momento de mirar a la mansión y no ver a nadie más aparecer, haciendo que su ira creciera notoriamente- **¡Sasuke Uchiha ven aquí y dígnate a dar la cara!** –Chillo enfurecida, su voz resonó en toda la gran mansión por lo que la pelirrosa incluso tuvo que taparse los oídos-

- **Sasuke no está, salieron con Satoshi temprano, pierdes tu tiempo, así que vete de aquí** –le informo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos y ordenando lo último, no entendía como esa mujer tenía el descaro de ir a reclamar algo después de todo lo que habían hecho-

- **¿Quién te crees tú para echarme de mi casa?** –Reclamo Karin furiosa, realmente le irritaba el hecho de ver a aquella pelirrosa allí como ama y señora de aquel lugar, ocupando el puesto que ella debería tener en ese momento-

- **esta no es tu casa zorra, es la casa de Sasuke y dudo mucho que él aguante que entres aquí, deberías irte antes de que él llegue** –se defendió enseguida la pelirrosa, sabía muy bien que aquella no era su casa, pero si era la de su novio y ella tenía derecho por sobre la pelirroja-

- **tampoco es tu casa, es más, dudo que te dure rosadita** –ofendió la Seidou a la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se cruzara de brazos mirándole de forma sumamente inexpresiva-

- **a diferencia de ti yo no soy una perra que da en adopción a su hijo, no entiendo porque, según tu, no me va a durar** –la seguridad que quiso aparentar realmente la tenía por dentro, no se dejaría amedrentar por aquella mujer que a sus ojos, y a los ojos de cualquier persona cuerda en el mundo, era una mujer completamente indeseable no por lo físico sino por el oscuro corazón que poseía-

- **¿sabes porque di a ese mocoso en adopción?, no, no lo sabes** –reprocho enseguida la pelirroja creyéndose la victima del cuento, muy diferente a lo que de verdad paso y diferente a la historia que todos conocían-

- **ningún motivo se justifica, era tu hijo, ahora lo perdiste, él está con su padre y yo soy y seré su madre a menos de que él quiera lo contrario **–sentencio la pelirrosa, quería demasiado a ese pequeño, agradecía que no hubiera heredado completamente la retorcida mente de esa pelirroja, adoraba la faceta infantil del pequeño, la inocente, la de adulto, todas aquellas que había adquirido con ella y la faceta fría que ahora sabia llevaba en la sangre-

- **el matrimonio mío y de Sasuke fue arreglado, pero yo hice todo lo posible para mantenerlo porque de verdad quería algo serio, pero él jamás me amo y dudo que lo haga contigo, la única razón por la que se acerco a ti fue por Satoshi** –explico ella haciéndose la ofendida, vio como la pelirrosa alzaba una ceja con ironía, no le creía que ahora ella se estuviera haciendo la victima después de todo lo que había hecho-

- **no creerás que me tragare tu historia ¿verdad?** –anuncio sin dejar su mueca de ironía, ahora de hecho había alzado dos cejas en son de que no le creía nada, no le creía ni lo que rezaba ni lo que maldecía, a ese extremo llegaba su duda-

- **cuando nuestro hijo nació, Sasuke se encariño con él al punto que olvido al resto del mundo, no me hablaba, no me atendía como antes y por ello nuestra distancia cada vez era mayor, él solo quiere a su hijo, por eso pensando en que nuestra felicidad lo di en adopción para que nuevamente nos acercáramos** –conto la pelirroja con todo descaro, nuevamente haciéndose la víctima, intentando explicar lo inexplicable y justificar lo injustificable-

- **Satoshi no tenía la culpa, Sasuke lo quiere mucho, tu envidia de no querer compartirlo y el hecho de que jamás quisiste a Satoshi fueron la causa de tus celos por Sasuke al ver que le quería mas a él y no a ti** –declaro con seriedad la pelirrosa haciéndole frente a la mirada de la pelirroja, noto como extrañamente los labios de esa mujer se torcían en una mueca de sonrisa irónica de superioridad-

- **¿y contigo será diferente?** –pregunto con aires altaneros haciendo a le pelirrosa descruzarse de brazos para prestarle una mínima gota de atención- **créeme que no, si no me amo a mi que soy la madre de su hijo, jamás te va a amar a ti, se fijo en ti porque tenias a Satoshi que casualmente se parecía a nuestro pequeño al que él siempre busco y que por mas casualidades ahora resulta ser que Satoshi de verdad es Yusuke, tiene lo que quiere, encontró a su hijo, ahora te dejara tirada, así es él** –afirmo la pelirroja a sabiendas de su conocimiento previo del Uchiha, tenía toda la intención de desencantar a aquella pelirrosa, de que sus ojos le vieran con decepción a ese hombre para que se quitara del medio-

_**No dejes que lo logre**_

- **Sasuke no es así, yo lo amo y sé que me ama a mi** –dijo enseguida la pelirrosa llevándose una mano al pecho en un acto casi desesperado porque la pelirroja dejara de hablar, no dudaba de sí misma, pero ella le conocía al azabache más que ella, tenía motivos para hacerla dudar-

_**No, no dudes**_

- **entonces, ¿Dónde está ahora?** –Pregunto la pelirroja quien ahora ella se cruzo de brazos alzando una ceja nuevamente con superioridad y una mueca irónica en el rostro-

- **ya te lo dije, salió con Satoshi a pasear** –volvió a repetir la pelirrosa sin entender a lo que se refería Karin-

_Espera... un momento_

_¿No quería decir lo que ella creía que quería decir?_

_**¿O sí?**___

- **solos, siempre Sasuke saldrá con él, solos, porque a él no le interesas, no le interesan las mujeres, solo su hijo, siempre te dejara sola y preferirá salir con Satoshi antes que contigo** –dijo apuntando a la pelirrosa de forma acusadora, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por las palabras de la pelirroja-__

- **¡sabes qué me dices esto por despecho!** –Exclamo aceleradamente la pelirrosa tapándose los oídos, no quería escuchar más a aquella mujer, de verdad estaba haciendo crecer la duda en ella-__

_Porque tenía razón…_

Ellos dos le habían pedido salir solos__

_Eso le dolió_

Pero eso no quería decir que ella fuera a ser…__

- **sabes que tengo razón, primita, y cuando te des cuenta te dolerá, tanto que querrás jamás haberte fijado en él porque te darás cuenta que lo lindo de Sasuke que tú conoces solo duro hasta que supo que Satoshi era su hijo, pero ya no te necesita, ya tiene a Satoshi a su lado, ahora te quedaras sola porque todo ese amor que te profeso solo era para acercarse a él** –menciono con un tono de voz tan acusador que la pelirrosa no quería oírlo más, seguía con los oídos tapados para no escuchar cosas más hirientes y aun así seguía escuchándole, una parte de ella sabía que podría tener razón-__

Pero eso no quería decir que ella fuera a ser…  
><em><br>_- **quiero que te vayas, ¡Ahora!** –Exclamo más fuerte y a modo de orden la pelirrosa logrando que la pelirroja sonriera de medio lado con superioridad para luego sacar una risilla sarcástica-

_No lo digas_

- **como quieras, pero te duele porque sabes que tengo razón, solo recuerda esto, a partir de ahora, tú serás el mal trió** –declaro la pelirroja quien comenzó a caminar hasta la salida haciendo resonar sus tacones agujas en todo el recibidor de la mansión anunciando su ida-__

Escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, quedo con los ojos abiertos con la declaración de esa mujer. Sabía que era deshonesta, una bruja, una cualquiera, pero tenía el merito de antes haber sido la mujer de aquel azabache y conocerle, supuestamente, hasta las mañas, pero ella sabía que Sasuke le amaba tanto como ella amaba a ese hombre.__

_¿Entonces porque se sintió tan mal con aquella petición del pequeño?_

_¿Por qué sintió que algo allí andaba mal?_

Los tres se querían, eran por fin esa familia que los tres tanto habían soñado desde hace tiempo

_¿Por qué sintió que algo allí andaba mal?_

No podía sentirse mal porque ellos dos le pidieron por primera vez el salir solos como padre e hijo

_Pero eso le dolió_

Pero eso no quería decir que ella fuera a ser…__

_**"tu serás el mal trió"**___

_… el mal trió_

Comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, no, no se dejaría convencer así de fácil por esa mujer, sabía que era solo despecho, sabía que solo la estaba agarrando con ella, desquitando su frustración en contra de ella, era lo más obvio, después de todo ahora ella era la mujer del azabache.__

_**"si no me amo a mi que soy la madre de su hijo, jamás te va a amar a ti"**___

_¿Y si tenía razón?_

_¿Y si Sasuke solo se había acercado a ella por Satoshi?_

_**No dejes que lo logre**___

_**No, no dudes**___

_¿Y si de verdad no le amaba a ella y solo la uso?_

_**"los amo a ambos, a ti y a Satoshi"**___

_**"te amo Sakura"**___

No, se lo había dicho, no podía dudar ahora de él después de todo lo que había hecho por ella__

La acepto desde un principio ayudándole, dándole un trabajo donde por primera vez se sintió bien__

Le ayudo a hacer que su pequeño dejara de sentirse triste y comenzara a sonreír más

Le apoyo en el momento de aquel accidente, jamás podría devolverle la mano

La beso

La toco

Se le declaro

Le dijo que la amaba

Todo eso no podía significar nada

_¿Entonces porque le dolían las palabras de Karin?_

_**"te duele porque sabes que tengo razón"**___

Acaso… ¿eso era lo que había sentido Satoshi por tanto tiempo?__

_**"tu serás el mal trió"**___

_Uno de los tres sobraría_

_Y era ella quien ahora entendía no la necesitaban_

_**No, no dudes**_

Sin evitarlo cayó al suelo de rodillas, le temblaron las piernas, el suelo se le movió como nunca, la cabeza se le había movido, sintió su estomago retorcerse cuando las lagrimas salían cada vez mas de sus ojos.

_No se sentía nada bien_

¿Esa era la cruz que el pequeño llevaba antes?

Aquella cruz que ella jamás pudo entender hasta ese momento

¿De verdad era así?, ¿acaso de verdad ya nada sería como antes?

_**Nada es perpetuo**_

_**Nada dura para siempre**_

Ella lo sabía muy bien…

_Los cuentos con finales felices no existían_

_Los príncipes azules se habían extinguido hace mucho_

_Ya no era una adolecente para andar llorando por chicos_

Y lo último que aprendió fue…

_Que amaba a Sasuke_

_Que amaba a Satoshi_

_Que los amaba a ambos con todo su corazón_

_**Si quieres… deja ir**_

Como alguna vez él pequeño la dejo ir a ella para que fuera feliz, sacrificando su propia felicidad_****_

- _**Sasuke… Satoshi… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Cuál es la verdad?, ¿a quién le creo?**_ –se preguntaba la pelirrosa apretándose el estomago, sentía como cada que salía una lagrima de sus ojos se debilitaba mas y su estomago se sentía cada vez peor-_****_

_**"prepárate para aguantarme de por vida Sakura, porque no importa quién sea ni en qué momento ocurra, a nadie le diré mamá, solo a ti… mamá"**_

_**"si tengo la nueva oportunidad de formar una familia, quiero que tu y Satoshi sean parte de ella"**_

_**"si no me amo a mi que soy la madre de su hijo, jamás te va a amar a ti"**_

_**"te duele porque sabes que tengo razón"**_

_**"tu serás el mal trió"**_

_**Si quieres, deja ir**_

_**- **_**Sasuke, Satoshi… los amo, los quiero…**__-susurro la pelirrosa abrazándose así misma cuando las lágrimas ya no le obedecían y salían de sus ojos sin permiso alguno-_****_

Debía tomar una decisión_****_

_Y al parecer… estaba clara…__****_

_**Destino…**_

_**No dejes que lo logre**_

_No dejes que se separen nuevamente…_


	26. Jake Mami

Llegaron por fin a casa, se habían retrasado bastante por la hora, es que la pasaron tan bien que se distrajeron demasiado y se dieron cuenta de la hora cuando ya era eso de las siete de la tarde siendo que salieron como a las diez de la mañana.

No podían quejarse, fue un dia de esos que recordarían toda la vida, estaban seguros, fue la primra vez que andaban solos como padre e hijo, los que ahora sabían que realmente eran.

Bajo alegre de aquel automóvil en el que habían llegado, no podía esperar para contarle a su madre lo bien que se la había pasado, no podía esperar para ver como esta sonreía al decirle lo feliz que él estaba.

_Y ya no podía esperar para que llegara el momento de darle aquel regalo_

Veía con una sonrisa a aquel pequeño niño, el cual ya no era tan pequeño, caminaba con impaciencia hasta aquella puerta. El plan era, que ese pequeño distrajera a la pelirrosa mientras él iba a esconder aquel regalo, tenia que dárselo y sabia cuando quería hacerlo, el mas oportuno de los momentos.

_Tenia que empezar el año de mejor forma que el anterior_

Al entrar ambos se extrañaron que la pelirrosa no haya salido a recibirlos. Se miraron al mismo tiempo, pensaron lo mismo delatándose en esa mirada, no era común que algo asi pasara, esa mujr era muy alegre o muy molesta en algunos casos, tenia que bajar asi fuera para recibirlos o para regañarles por la hora, eso era seguro.

_**Tengan cuidado**_

- **hasta que por fin llegaron** –escucharon el chillido de una mujer apareciendo frente a sus ojos-

Contradictoriamente, fruncieron el ceño frente a ello, no era a la mujer que ambos esperaban, sin duda algo había pasado allí. No era cabello rosa, sino rojo, no tenia esos brillantes ojos jades, usaba lentes frente a los propios, no vestía abrigadoramente por la poca tolerancia que tenia al frio, usaba un vestido corto y zapatos de tacón alto

_No era la pelirrosa Seidou_

_Era la pelirroja Seidou_

- **¿tu aquí?** –pregunto de la peor forma posible el Uchiha mirando a la pelirroja con todo el odio acumulado que le tenía, incluso más del que antes de enterarse que el pelirrojo era su hijo, le tenía-

- **pero que forma de saludarme querido** –respondió haciéndose la ofendida la pelirroja quien luego coloco una sonrisa de lo más dulce, lo cual a ambos les hizo fruncir el ceño-

_Allí pasaba algo extraño, muy extraño_

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto de mala gana el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos sin intención alguna de aguantar cualquier cosa que aquella mujer digiera querer, es más, tenia contados los minutos, si esa mujer no se iba en diez de ellos le sacaría a patadas-

- **que malo amor, solo quería ver como estaba nuestro pequeño** –sonrió cálida la pelirroja quien miro con ojos alegres al pelirrojo quien para evitar que esta le siguiera mirando se coloco tras el azabache, pero de igual forma se amozo para mirarla asesinamente-

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?, no me tragare esa de que te vienes a preocupar por Satoshi ahora** –enseguida refuto el Uchiha quien estaba listo y dispuesto a matar a la pelirroja esa si esta le llegaba a tocar un solo cabello a su pequeño hijo-

- **es mi hijo también, tengo derecho a verlo** –se defendió enseguida la Seidou con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando al pequeño intentando de ser tierna, le costaba pero era su ultima opción-

- **no eres mi madre, Sakura es mi madre** –ambos escucharon la voz del pequeño, adiós paciencia, la pelirroja por fin frunció el ceño con una mueca de disgusto, el tan solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de esa "zorra barata" como ella le llamaba, le causaba urticaria-

- **tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque tu mami se fue y ahora yo estoy aquí** –anuncio la pelirroja con una sonrisa de superioridad absoluta, es decir, si esa pelirrosa no estaba ellos tenían que aceptarle, ninguna mujer tomaría el lugar que ella por "derecho" tenía en aquella "familia"-

- **¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?** –pregunto de inmediato y aceleradamente el Uchiha, tanto en su pecho como en su estomago paso una muy extraña sensación, algo desagradable, algo que solo en una ocasión sintió-

_Ese terrible sentimiento de cuando se te arrebata lo que más quieres _

- **yo nada, solo le comente de que a ella ya no la necesitábamos, ahora Satoshi esta grande y no será un calvario cuidarle, así que podemos empezar de nuevo y ser la hermosa familia que siempre debimos ser** –quiso sonreír de lo más tierna Karin-

_**Pero tu sonrisa jamás será tan hermosa porque tu amor jamás será sincero**_

- **perdiste ese derecho hace 10 años cuando me lo quitaste, cuando lo arrebataste de mi lado** –expreso sentido el Uchiha, si esa mujer seguía allí, no sería capaz de contenerse a darle una golpiza, iría preso y todo ello, pero ella bien merecido se lo tenía-_****_

- **tu me lo quitaste primero, no me dejabas ni acercármele sola** –recordó ella apuntando con odio al Uchiha, de no ser porque él le restringió todo acceso al pequeño, ella ya se habría deshecho de él hace mucho y ahora no estarían viviendo aquella situación y según ella, serian más felices solos-_****_

- **querías matarlo, lo intentaste varias veces y hay videos de ello** –se justifico de inmediato, aquella pelea ya no era de orgullo, era de ganarse al pequeño, quien digiera la verdad completa, quien mostrara sus más sinceros sentimientos ganaría-_****_

- **y causaste el incendio del orfanato donde estábamos mamá y yo, no puedes negarlo, tu misma me lo confesaste** –enseguida comento el pequeño quien miraba de la manera más fría que podía a su madre de sangre, a pesar de ser su sangre, reconocía que la odiaba, ella en su corazón jamás podría tomar el lugar de la pelirrosa-_****_

_En su corazoncito solo habían dos personas a las cuales les confiaría hasta su vida__****_

- **cuando eras pequeño Yusuke, llorabas y me desesperabas, por eso quise callarte varias veces con una almohada y tu padre a eso le llama intento de asesinato, y por lo de aquel accidente, yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada semejante, no puedo causar accidentes, no soy una diosa con poderes para eso** –sonrió de medio lado la pelirroja desmintiendo todo aquello, sabía que era difícil que a un niño le creyeran semejantes cosas-_****_

- **mi nombre no es Yusuke, me llamo Satoshi y mi nombre me lo coloco mi madre, además no soy un mentiroso como tú** –se quejo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño y mirando al azabache-_****_

- **yo también les escuche Karin, si no fui a partirte la cara es porque soy hombre y aun conservo educación de la que me dieron sobre no golpear a las mujeres, pero bien merecida te tendrías una tunda, no tientes tu suerte** –amenazo el Uchiha quien comenzó a tronar los puños, a la primera señal desagradable que ella le diera como motivo justificable la golpearía por cada uno de esos años que mantuvo a su pequeño lejos de él y la única razón por la que no lo había hecho era porque guardaba la secreta esperanza que ella se lo dijera-_****_

Esperanza que se había esfumado cuando la pelirroja le dijo al pequeño que se había encargado de su pequeño_****_

Esperanza que solo la pelirrosa le devolvió cuando confeso que ellos dos no eran sanguíneos_****_

Esperanza que él pequeño le rogo y suplico que no perdiera_****_

_Solo ellos dos mantuvieron vivo su corazón en esos duros momentos __****_

- **si no quieren creerme bien, puedo pelear la custodia de Satoshi, como madre siempre tengo la ventaja sobre aquello, sobre todo si saben que me arrepentí y cambie durante todos estos años en ausencia de mi hijo, no sería la primera vez que eso pasa, así que cuidado con cómo me tratan ustedes dos **–advirtió la pelirroja quien sonrió al saber que llevaba las de ganar-_****_

_Eso crees__****_

_**Destino juega más sucio de lo que tu mente podría comprender**_

- **pero causaste el incendio en donde confesaste haberte querido deshacer de mi, ¿crees que aun asi te darían mi custodia?** –pregunto altanero el pequeño, el Uchiha pudo muy bien distinguir aquellas muecas, tenía su misma arrogancia al preguntar y la misma retorcida mirada de la Seidou-_****_

_**Lo que no saben es que el principito tiene más que un As bajo la manga**_

_Ese pequeño había que tomárselo en serio__****_

- **no sé de que hablas, ya te lo dije** –volvio a afirmar la pelirrosa cruzandose de brazos, ese niño no era tonto, ¿Cómo no entendia que jamas volveria a confesar aquello?, más aun, en presencia del Uchiha-_****_

_**"¿crees que solo por tener diez años soy idiota?, no Seidou, ni un pelo de idiota tengo"**_

_Ahora se lo demostraría__****_

Sonrió de la forma mas macabra que pudo, ¿No sabia de que hablaba?, era su turno de poder defenderse, no era un niñito que se quedaria tranquilo en una batalla de adultos, participaria en el desenlace, eso era seguro._****_

_**Confesar aquello es lo que delatara tu culpabilidad**_

- **que descarada eres al presumir aquello** –se quejo el azabache quien trono aun mas fuerte los puños esperando poder golpear pronto a la pelirroja y desahogar su ira-_****_

_No te ensucies las manos, no será necesario__****_

_**Destino juega más sucio de lo que tu mente podría comprender**_

_Pero la mente de ese pequeño era ágil como la de ninguno__****_

**"tengo una propuesta para ti mocoso, así que escucha con atención"**_****_

**"le escucho"**_****_

Sonaron dos voces, curiosamente la de ella misma y la del pequeño pelirrojo quien sonreia malevolamente mirando a aquella mujer, él estaba callado, solo mantenia las manos en los bolsillos mirandola de la misma forma retorcida con que ella le habia mirado antes a él._****_

**"los quiero lejos de Sasuke, te pagare lo que me pidas para que convenzas a tu madre, también a ella le pagare lo que quiera que le pague con tal de que se vayan de mi vida y la de Sasuke, desestimen la demanda y desaparézcanse"**_****_

**"¿es solo dinero lo que puedo pedir?"**_****_

**"¿Qué mas podrías querer?"**_****_

Volvió a escucharse. Tanto la pelirroja como el azabache le miraron extrañados del porque el pequeño rio de medio lado con arrogancia cerrando los ojos con confianza._****_

_- _**si, los adultos son crédulos, sobre todo cuando un niño sonríe engañadoramente** –aseguro el pequeño sin dejar de reír malévolamente-_****_

_**Solo no saques tu mano izquierda de su cómodo bolsillo**_

- **para mi engañar a los adultos era más que sencillo de lo que ustedes creen** –volvió a pronunciar el pequeño quien saco su mano de su bolsillo izquierdo con un peculiar aparato en su mano, aquel aparato negro que ambos distinguieron tan bien-_****_

_Una grabadora__****_

_Pero esta vez ambos se fijaron que la luz del encendido estaba prendida__****_

**"a parte del cochino dinero con el que crees que puedes comprarlo todo, que si ayuda no te lo niego, eso no es todo lo que quiero, si aceptara tu trato, quiero que le digas a **_**papá**_**donde dejaste a su verdadero hijo, no soy estúpido, tu eres la madre de ese niño, ya me extrañaba que no lo quisieras, pero no puedo creer que tengas tan profundo ese agujero negro en lugar de corazón como para jamás revelarlo"**_****_

_Nuevamente la voz del propio pequeño se hizo escuchar de ese aparato__****_

- **Qué divertido, ¿no?, como un pequeño aparato en manos de un niño deja de ser un juguete** –afirmo Satoshi quien vio asombrado no solo el rostro de la pelirroja Seidou, sino que el de su propio padre, el azabache Uchiha-_****_

- **pensé que era falsa** –confeso con asombro el azabache quien miraba aquel aparato recordando que el mismo lo tomo en sus manos-_****_

- **eso es porque tu viste esta** –explico el pequeño sacando su mano derecha de su bolsillo mostrando una maquina falsa exactamente igual a la grabadora que tenía en su mano izquierda- **está la uso usualmente, pero cuando creí que podía hacer confesar a Karin el lugar donde tenía a tu hijo quise grabarla, aun no sabía que yo era tu hijo, y la razón por la que no te mostré la grabación antes es porque no quería que dejaras de buscar a tu hijo, pero finalmente resulte ser yo y por eso no te había pasado esto** –sonrió el pequeño jugando con ambos aparatos de mano en mano bajo la expectante mirada de ambos adultos quienes miraban ambos paseándose de mano a mano del pequeño- _****_

_Para él engañar a los adultos era más que sencillo__****_

_**Para engañar a tus enemigos primero debes engañar a tus amigos**_

_Ese niño era de armas tomar__****_

_En la __**guerra**__ y el amor____todo se vale__****_

_Y si ella quería guerra, guerra tendría__****_

-** ¿Qué tal si adelantamos un poco la conversacion?, seria divertido, ¿no Seidou?** –pregunto con malicia el pequeño apretando los mismos botones en ambos aparatos-_****_

"**no es porque no quiera, sencillamente no puedo decírtelo porque ya mande a deshacerme de ese niño, dudo que siquiera siga con vida"**

**"lo hiciste desaparecer, mandaste a alguien a que lo hiciera por ti"**

**"podría ser niñito, podría ser, pero eso es algo que no te importa"**

**"claro que si, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que ese niño esta muerto para que de una vez deje de ilucionarse con algun dia encontrarlo?, espera… no puedes, porque sabes que se te acusaría de asesinato indirecto dependiendo de las causas de su muerte"**

**"no eres más listo que yo mocoso, ¿acaso seria yo la culpable de un accidente?"**

**"No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿de verdad te crees tan omnipotente para provocar un accidente?"**

**"tengo el poder para hacerlo"**

**"pero igualmente tienes miedo, porque sabes que de igual forma ese niño podría seguir con vida"**

"**claro que no, ¿Por qué lo dices?"**

**"Porque dudo que hayas comprobado que murió, por lo que a mí respecta, podría estar vivo y papá puede seguir buscándole**"

"**¿Y si te digo que eso es más que imposible?**

"**¿y si te digo que a eso se le llama asesinato premeritado?"**

"**no tienes pruebas niño, así que deja de desviar el tema y dime si aceptas o no el trato"**

El sonido de un click volvio a sonar cuando el pequeño apreto nuevamente los botones de ambas maquetas.****

Ambos estaban igual de asombrados, pronto la reaccion fue diferente. El azabache tenía más que una torcida sonrisa en el rostro cuando volteo a ver el palido, casi transparente, rostro de la Seidou.

- **¿ahora lo entiendes verdad?** –la voz del pequeño se hizo presente cuando volvió a meter sus manos a sus bolsillos transformando esa tétrica y retorcida mirada a una fría y gélida que no expresaba sentimiento alguno para con ella- **no soy un niño común y corriente**

Avanzo un paso

Ella retrocedió uno

_**Este no era un niño cualquiera, es la sangre de tu sangre, piensa de la misma forma que heredo de tus entrañas cuando de defenderse se trata**_

- **soy ese niño al que odiabas, al que quisiste matar, del que intentaste deshacerte**

Volvió a dar un paso al frente ****

Ella solo retrocedió otro****

- **y en este momento, soy a la persona a la que mas debes temer, soy una amenaza para ti, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿matarme?, sabes que no puedes, sabes que estas acorralada, ya no puedes hacerme mas daño del que me has hecho, no soy ese pequeño e indefenso bebe que disfrutaba en los brazos de su padre una comoda y tranquila vida, ese al que tu avandonaste, no soy aquel pequeño e indefenso niño al que todos tienen que cuidar y defender, ¡Ahora soy yo quien te dara una leccion sobre sobreviviencia Seidou! ¡Soy tu karma y tu nemesis al mismo tiempo! ¡Porque soy sangre de tu sangre te hare pagar lo que has hecho! **–Desafío en tono elevado el pequeño quien avanzo varios pasos, los cuales la pelirroja retrocedía cada que él daba uno-****

Comenzó a sudar, no entendia el motivo, incluso todo a su alrededor se volvio negro, tan negro como los ojos del pequeño, casi como si la hubiera metido en una ilucion. Estaba parada en el vacio, retrocediendo a la nada, sin defensa de aquel depredador que era ese pequeño para con ella, como aquel vampiro que saca los colmillos esperando mover a su presa y chuparle la sangre hasta matarla, como aquel leon que con fiereza encara a su presa lenta y tortuosamente, rodeandole esperando el momento de saltar a comerla.****

Sentía su corazón palpitar a un extremo que jamas habia sentido, no podia ser miedo, ella era un adulto, era un Seidou, y ese pequeño crecido en los mas bajos barrios jamas podria con ella, por muy sangre de su sangre que fuera en la crianza estaba el talento, ¿Entonces porque sudaba a tal extremo?, ¿Por qué ese niño le intimidaba tanto?, llego a tal punto que incluso creyo ver como los ojos del pequeño se volvian rojos de momento, expresando y haciendole sentir todo lo que el sintió por años.****

-** tu me hiciste lo que soy en este momento, gracias a ti viví el sufrimiento en pleno**

_Endureció la mirada a todo lo que daba_

_**Su verdadera personalidad por fin salía a flote**_

Todo sus sentimientos se los transmitiría en aquel momento_****_

Su odio, su ira_****_

Su miedo, el sufrimiento_****_

Su soledad, su duda_****_

Todo a través de sus ojos_****_

_**Calma, no es lo único que habitaba en su corazón**_

_Aquel brillo de ternura e inocencia llego a sus ojos dejando extrañados a ambos adultos__****_

Por un segundo su mirada se dulcifico casi como la de un bebe quien mira a sus padres sonriente, en ese segundo por fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba, las paredes tomaron forma, los muebles de su alrededor, tocaba el suelo con sus tacones, al fin habia vuelto a la realidad, pero aun asi seguia sudando por aquel susto que el pequeño le hizo pasar, no era miedo, solo fue un pequeño susto, seria absurdo para ella tener miedo._****_

**- la que debió ser la mejor de las madres se volvió una cualquiera **–dijo en el mismo tono serio, pero enseguida cambio por una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en su rostro-** y a la que le dices cualquiera es la mejor de las madres**_****_

_**Esa sonrisa debería ser tuya… Pero te la ganaron**_

- **solo una persona me salvo de todo ello, de esa soledad, de ese sufrimiento y me dio la mejor de las vidas que pude haber tenido, careciendo de lo material y gozando de cada pequeño sentimiento que tú me negaste, aquella persona que me quiere por mis ojos, los mismos ojos que mi padre uso para enamorarle, solo Sakura es mi madre, solo ella tiene derecho a hacerse llamar mi madre y tu Seidou, tienes tus días contados ya que si yo presento esto, no saldrás librada por ningún medio** –amenazo haciendo énfasis en el asunto de las grabadoras las cuales se volvió a llevar a los bolsillos sin dejar de colocar aquella mirada fría y tensa sobre la pelirroja- **en este momento cambian los papeles, yo soy el depredador y tú la presa, soy vengativo lo admito y te aseguro que te hare caer**_****_

_**Solo esperaba el momento de caer de tu trono**_

_**El principito tenía más que un As bajo la manga**_

_Ella sudo frio__****_

_Miedo… tenía miedo_

Lo admitía, ese niño la espanto completamente

_**Ni destino te soporta, por ello te castigara cumpliendo el mayor de tus miedos**___

_**Sientes miedo porque es la sangre de tu sangre esta justo frente a tus ojos**_

_**Confesar aquello es lo que delatara tu culpabilidad**_

Avanzo otro paso_****_

Ella retrocedió otro más_****_

Miro para atrás al momento de que sintio su espalda chocar con una pared, no se habia dado cuenta cuando retrocedio tanto como para ello. _****_

Sus ojos no cabían de asombro, ese pequeño si daba miedo, conocía su dulce corazón y su faceta traviesa, conocía desde la tristeza y angustia de su corazón de diez años hasta la felicidad extrema con que podía sonreír, pero algo nuevo allí apareció, aquella faceta madura, más que madura, arrolladora, incluso él tenía cierto temor, agradeciendo internamente no tener de enemigo a ese pequeño, simplemente no podía creer como ese niño coloco de manera tan fácil a la Seidou en…_****_

- **Jake… ¿Quieres decirle algo a este pequeño e indefenso niño de diez años del que ni destino te pudo librar?... Mami** –sonrió macabramente el pequeño quien dijo lo ultimo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo-_****_

No pudo más. Escucharon los tacos de la pelirroja comenzar a correr hasta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse anuncio el retiro de ella de aquel lugar._****_

Miraba la espalda de Satoshi, realmente era imponente, un niño de apenas diez años, asi de dulce, asi de maduro, asi de inteligente, realmente era unico, la tortura sicologica realmente parecio ser una de sus especialidades. Él jamas pudo haber educado asi a ese pequeño, le faltarian vidas para lograrlo. La pelirrosa lo habia hecho, se llevaba el credito de haberlo creiado ella sola. _****_

_**La hierba que crece bajo la sombra de una flor es igual de dulce pero más resistente que la misma flor**_

Observo como los hombros del pequeño comenzaron a temblar mientras aun tenia las manos en los bolsillos, no se movia demaciado, solo vio como bajo un poco la cabeza al momento de que sus hombros temblaban._****_

Silencio_****_

El mas de los profundos silencios_****_

- **Satoshi** –llamo Sasuke al pequeño pelirrojo sin éxito alguno, el pequeño no le miro, parecía que siquiera le escucho, cosa que le preocupo de sobre manera-_****_

Sus zapatos resonaron en aquel silencio hasta que llego frente al pequeño. Su corazon se comprimio al ver el rostro del pequeño pelirrojo, tenia los ojos cerrados y aun asi salian lagrimas de sus ojos, tenia la cabeza gacha y temblaba ligeramente, se mordia levemente el labio inferior, señal de que no queria soltar el llanto. Estaba alli, intentando ser fuerte, como siempre lo era, pero era un niño, no podia creer como un simple y pequeño niño actuaba de esa forma, quiza lo acostumbraba, pero no era el momento de hacerce el fuerte, ahora él estaba alli con ese pequeño, ¿Por qué lo hacía?_****_

_Porque no sabía cómo reaccionar_

- **Satoshi tranquilo, nada malo va a pasar** –pidió Sasuke quien se agacho tomando los hombros del pelirrojo quien los abrió, dejando ver sus mismos ojos negros, los cuales por suerte heredo de él-

_Quizá, demasiado parecidos_

Sus ojos le miraron casi indefensos, un vacio completo que expresaba miles de cosas, miedo, inseguridad, tristeza, angustia, eran tan expresivos como los de la pelirrosa y tan oscuros como los de él mismo.

- **mamá** –logro auricular sin dejar de mirar al azabache a los ojos, no rompió en nada su posición, de hecho incluso pensó que lo había dicho bajo cierto estado de trance-

- **Karin no es tu madre Satoshi, tu madre es Sakura, tu lo sabes, lo has dicho siempre, no importa donde este, ella es tu madre** –aseguro Sasuke quien no entendió en absoluto cuando el pequeño pelirrojo negó con la cabeza desmintiendo lo que decía-

_O comprendiéndolo_

- **no… no pediré regalos, seré bueno, hare lo que quieras, sacare las mejores notas, me iré a dormir temprano, lo que sea… pero por favor… vamos a buscar a mamá, busquemos a Sakura… es lo único que te voy a pedir en mi vida… por favor… no me separes de ella** -rogo el pequeño al instante en que sus lagrimas aumentaron de intensidad, incluso el temblor de su cuerpo aumento frente a la situación-

Enseguida comprendió aquella desesperada sensación de cuando te alejan de tu familia, la había vivido, infinidad de veces, incluso ahora sentía ese vacío de no saber dónde estaba la pelirrosa, pero los ojos del pequeño no podían expresar nada que él haya experimentado antes, un sentimiento que te aprieta el pecho a un extremo donde solo quieres desmayarte y saber que todo era mentira o morir allí mismo en su defecto

- **Satoshi, te lo prometo, veremos los fuegos artificiales los tres juntos** –afirmo Sasuke logrando que los ojos del pequeño se agrandaran completamente lo siguiente que sintió fue como el azabache le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar a paso apresurado fuera de la casa-

No entendía que tenía planeado, no sabía siquiera por donde comenzarian, pero confiaria, tenia que confiar en su padre, era su unica posibilidad de encontrar a la pelirrosa.

_**"veremos los fuegos artificiales los tres juntos"**_

No creía que aquello pudiera cumplirse, después de todo ya era 27 de diciembre en la noche, tenían solo 4 días para encontrar a aquella mujer, estuviera donde estuviera, sin embargo deseaba creer, quería hacerlo

_**"te lo prometo"**_

Necesitaba creer en aquellas palabras

_Ambos necesitaban creer en ellas_


	27. Madre e Hijo

Los recuerdos venían y venían a su mente, no podía dejar de mirar aquel papel que traía en la mano, no podía…

_Estaban bajo la copa de ese gran arbol mirando el cielo, era su entretencion favorita desde hace años, se la pasaban alli dias enteros de relajo, otros jugando bajo ese arbol y otros simplemente dormian alli, aquellas noches de verano siempre estarian en su mente con sus dos mejores amigas pasando aquellos tranquilos momentos._

_Aunque en ese instante solo estaba con una de sus amigas, ambas relajadas mirando el cielo, era la unica forma que tenian de soñar, de ver el mundo de otra forma en vez de aquella crueles realidades en las que siempre vivian, ya que aquellos sueños de que una familia se las llevara eran solo sueños, a sus edades no podian desear aquello, siempre se llevaban a los más pequeños para ello._

_Y ellas ya tenían 14 años…_

_Los pasos apresurados de alguien alejo sus miradas del cielo, sentandose para mirar como su otra amiga llegaba corriendo junto con ellas. Ella era mayor por 2 años, sus cabellos cafés siempre los tenia amarrados en dos moñitos muy peculiares y sus ojos color chocolate siempre , parecía agitada por la carrera, aquel lugar era bastante grande, debía serlo puesto que todos los días un niño nuevo llegaba_

_Sin embargo este no era un día cualquiera…_

_- __**¿Por qué la prisa Tenten?**__ –pregunto la rubia con extrañeza-_

_- __**chicas, llego un niño nuevo**__ –aviso ella con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro-_

_- __**¿Y eso que tiene?, aquí llegan niños todos los santos dias, ¿acaso no te habias dado cuenta de ello?, por algo esto es un orfanato**__ –expreso sin mucha ciencia la pelirrosa quien se volvió a acostar en la hierba mirando al cielo, aquello no era una novedad para ellas-_

_- __**pero este es un bebe, no tiene ni siquiera un año, es mas, apostaría que no tiene más de seis meses de vida**__ –recalco la castaña quien ya había visto al pequeño, su gota en la cabeza apareció cuando vio a la rubia encogerse de hombros e imitar a la pelirrosa acostándose en la hierba-_

_- __**estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, aquí llegan niños todos los dias, bebes o niños no hace la diferencia, ¿Qué tendria este de especial?**__ –pregunto la rubia mirando al cielo nuevamente, ninguna de ellas noto como la castaña sonreía con malasia frente al tema-_

_- __**que este bebe no deja de llorar y está sacando de sus casillas a la directora Anko**__ –su sonrisa creció cuando sus dos amigas se sentaron de golpe mirándole con la misma malicia-_

_- __**¡Vamos a ver!**__ –dijeron al tiempo de salir corriendo las tres juntas hasta donde se supone están los niños que recién llegan, después de todo, ver a la directora Anko desquiciada no era tan fuera de lo normal pero si era divertido-_

_Escuchaban el llanto del bebe a una distancia nada despreciable, realmente se asombraronde aquello, sobre todo porque debido a ese llanto habian muchos mas niños y jovenes allí viendo aquel espectáculo._

_Uno de tantos tenia a aquel bebe en brazos, lloraba y lloraba a pesar de que ese chico lo mecia, todos aquellos que habian intentado callarlo tenian un aura deprimente sobre ellos al no haberlo logrado, el joven tenia una gota en la cabeza al no poder lograrlo, y los demas se le unian con sus nerviosas miradas puestas sobre el pequeño bebe, solo la mujer de cabello morado tenia un aura asesina sobre ella mirando al pobre pequeño._

_- __**ese bebe se asusta mas si la directora Anko lo mira así, con razón no deja de llorar**__ –le susurro la pelirrosa a la rubia de su amiga con una nerviosa mueca, esa mujer asustaba hasta al más valiente y un bebe no podía ser precisamente valiente-_

_- __**hasta yo me pondría a llorar si ella me mirara así**__ –reconoció la rubia sintiendo hasta cierto punto lastima por ese pequeño, debía extrañar demasiado a su familia y por ello debía llorar tanto, todos allí entendían lo que era extrañar a sus seres cercanos-_

_- __**¿nadie ha sido capaz de poder calmar a ese bebito?**__ –nuevamente la pelirrosa hablo, aquella pregunta iba dirigida a su amiga la castaña quien negó con la cabeza dándole la razón-_

_Volvió su mirada a aquel pequeño, le veia llorar desesperadamente, incluso podia sentir como su garganta se irritaba de tanto llanto. Entrecerro los ojos con un sentimiento bastante peculiar, era tristeza, podia entender de cierta forma al pequeño, extrañaba estar entre los brazos de sus padres, era seguro, sabia lo que se sentia, pero ese niño era aun mas desafortunado, no recordaria a los que fueron sus padres asi como ella si les recordaba._

_Camino automáticamente entre todos hasta llegar frente a aquel bebe y al sujeto que le cargaba, algo en ella le pedia a gritos que le tomara, ese bebe se lo pedia con el llanto, no sabia que era aquello que le llamaba._

_**La Sangre**_

_Ironía, después de todo ahora sabía que era su tía_

Sonrió de medio lado al recordarlo

Y una lagrima cayó sobre aquel trozo de papel al recordar aquello

_- __**Kiba, ¿me lo permites?**__ -Recordó como estiro sus brazos pidiendo que le pasaran al pequeño, pidiendo que le dejaran tomarlo, ella no había tomado a un bebe en su vida, no sabía que haría, solo lo pidió-_

_Sin protesta aquel tipo con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y de edad aparantemente un poco mayor que ella, se lo cedio con un aura deprimente sobre él, no habia podido callarlo, ahora seria la risa de todos, como aquellos que no pudieron._

_Silencio…_

_Casi todos abrieron los ojos con asombro de ver a ese pequeño dejar de llorar de un momento a otro, abriendo los ojos dejando ver aquellas oscuras perlas de profundo color onix que le veían con completa ingenuidad._

_Sonrió levemente al ver como el pequeño dejaba de llorar entre sus brazos, todos estaban callados esperando que el llanto nuevamente apareciera, pero por el contrario, el pequeño estaba tranquilo, miraba a la pelirrosa de forma tal que nadie se esperaba._

_Era pequeño, muy pequeño, tanto que pudo tomarlo con un brazo y con la otra mano acerco su dedo hasta la nariz del chiquito haciendo cosquillas en ella, todos se dieron cuenta de ello cuando el pequeño estornudo por ello. Leves risas aparecieron en el ambiente al ver a aquel bebe ya calmado rascandose la nariz con su pequeña manita como si un gatito a acercar su dedo al rostro del pequeño y fue cuando él con su pequeña manito agarro el dedo de la pelirrosa._

_- __**parece que te caigo bien**__ –sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de lo más tierna al ver como el pequeño bebe ahora, con su dedo aun agarrado, bostezaba cerrando levemente sus ojitos con relajo absoluto-_

_- __**impresionante**__ –la voz de la directora de ese entonces se escucho al lado de le palirrosa quien asintió con una enorme sonrisa- __**yo me hago cargo ahora, gracias Sakura**__ –sonrió dulce la pelimorada quien estiro sus brazos para que le diera al pequeño bebe-_

_Con un gran dolor y contra su corazon, tenia que pasarle el bebe a ella, debian registrarlo y hacer todo el procedimiento que comunmente se hacia para ingresar a un bebe como aquel._

_Pero vaya…_

_No solo a ella le dolio el separarse del pequeño, al parecer al pequeño tambien ya que al sentir el cambio de brazos abrió los ojos de par en par y al ver a la pelimorada el puchero aparecio en su rostro y nuevamente el llanto acompañado de lagrimitas de los ojos del pequeño._

_Todos sonrieron nerviosos al ver como el pequeño nuevamente lloraba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban y Anko no sabia que hacer, mecia y mecia al pequeño sin poder calmarlo, era desesperante aquella situación._

_Estiro los brazos para que nuevamente le pasaran al pequeño, a lo que la directora no se nego en lo absoluto. Al sentir otro cambio de brazos abrio los ojos sin dejar el llanto solo para ver a quien ahora le tomaba, y sorpresa para sus ojos, era la pelirrosa. Nuevamente dejo de llorar mirando a la pelirrosa quien le sonreia gentil, agarro uno de los mechones de su largo cabello rosa y como si fuera una mantita la apreto cerrando sus ojitos y acurrucandose en el pecho de aquella chica, muchos hombres veian al pequeño con envidia, ella era hermosa y muchos la tenían de presa._

_Pero luego de que ese bebe se quedara con ella, ningún hombre jamás se le podría acercar de nuevo_

_Exceptuando a un solo hombre…_

Otra lágrima cayó sobre el papel al recordar todo aquello, sus labios estaban fruncidos por la pena, no podia ser como ese niño y aguantar el llanto de manera natural, ella era un libro abierto, y los recuerdos la abrumaban.

_- __**sácale tu la foto**__ –pidió aquella mujer de cabello morado pasándole la maquina a la pelirrosa y dejando al trió de amigas con una gota en la cabeza-_

_- __**directora Anko, está dormido, no pasara nada**__ –repuso con nerviosismo la pelirrosa quien tenía la cámara en sus manos-_

_- __**pero si despierta y se da cuenta de que yo soy la que le fotografío va a llorar y no aguantare otro llanto como ese**__ –explico con una asesina aura la pelimorada dejando a todas con otra gota en la cabeza, esa mujer no tenía mucha paciencia, de hecho siempre se preguntaron porque había llegado allí a trabajar con niños cuando su paciencia era nula-_

_- __**está bien**__ –acepto ella en un suspiro, acomodándose para sacarle la foto al pequeño quien dormía entre mantitas azules las cuales eran lo único que no le habían dado en el orfanato y eran solo de él-_

_El flash se vio, producto de ello el bebe desperto, como lo habia predicho Anko, pero al ver que era la pelirrosa quien estaba frente a él no lloro, por el contrario, miraba la camara con sus inocentes ojitos negros como si esperara ser fotografiado de nuevo._

_Otro flash salió de aquel aparato, le hizo cerrar los ojitos de momento y al otro la pelirrosa ya no tenia la maquina frente a él. Le vio dirigirse a otras personas sin que su mente procesara aun quienes eran, solo veia a la pelirrosa. El puchero apareció en su rostro._

_Se dio vuelta hasta el pequeño quien tenia aquel puchero, lo cargo de inmediato, no le agradaba verlo con aquellas muecas de tristeza e incomodidad, realmente se habia encariñado en tan solo esos minutos que llevaban juntos._

_- __**¿quieres que les saque una foto a los dos juntos?**__ –pregunto la pelimorada haciendo sonreír a la pelirrosa quien asintió con ánimo cargando al bebe para que mirara al frente- __**sonrían**__ –aviso al momento de que iba a apretar el botón-_

_Y como si entendiera, no solo la pelirrosa sonrió, el pequeño bebe también_

Aquella era la foto que tenia en sus manos, aquel trozo de papel que siempre guardo con tanto cariño, la primera foto que tenia con ese pequeño pelirrojo y quiza la unica de las formas que ahora podría verlo, en fotos.

Mas lagrimas cayeron en el trozo de papel al pensarlo, se le apretaba el pecho por ello, pero sabia que sin ella estarian mejor. Ahora ese pequeño estaba con su padre, le cuidaría de todo como alguna vez ella lo hizo, tal vez para su desgracia también estaba rondando cerca de él la madre de ese niño, pero sabia defenderse, sabía que el azabache le cuidaría, y sabia que había la posibilidad de que volvieran a ser los tres una familia, después de todo

_**La sangre tira**_

Ella había sido solo una entrometida en sus vidas, por juegos del destino ella quedo en medio como antes lo estuvo Satoshi entre ella y Sasori, le pagaria cada favor que ese niño le hizo alumbrando su vida, le dejaria ir para que estuviera con quienes más le querían.

_Nuevas lagrimas cayeron sobre el trozo de papel por aquel pensamiento_

- **les rogamos abrochar sus cinturones para el aterrizaje, siguiente destino, Osaka** –anuncio la voz de aquellos parlantes sacándole de sus pensamientos-

Si, al fin había llegado a aquella cuidad, solo debia esperar, si ese niño le conocia como ella creia, si de verdad le importaba tanto al azabache, no tardarian en encontrarla. Se abrocho su sinturon al momento que el avion comenzo con su acostumbrada turbulencia, pero algo diferente ocurrió en aquel momento.

_Su estomago se retorció de dolor en aquel segundo_

OoOoOoOoO

Aquella foto no era unica, habian dos, una la tenia ella y otra se la habia dado a él, incluso la tenia guardada como el mejor de sus recuerdos.

Recordaba que durante el incencio del orfanato, aquel que habia sido provocado, tenia esa foto y sus mantas de bebe guardadas juntas como aquellos recuerdos que mas atesoraba. En aquella ocasión, salvo ambas cosas, las dos significaban demasiado para él, pero vaya, destino quería que perdiera completamente la conexión con su padre, ya que a pesar de todo, solo esa foto se salvo, las mantitas no corrieron la misma suerte, ya que de igual forma alcanzaron a quemarse sin que pudiera apagarlas o salvarlas.

-** por eso esta levemente quemada** –había explicado el pequeño pelirrojo quien tenía la foto en sus manos, miraba con sus ojos vacios a aquella pelirrosa de 14 años quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando este era bebe-

- **comprendo, pero esa no será la ultima foto que tengas Satoshi **–intento animar un poco el azabache a su hijo, de cierta forma, se había acostumbrado tanto a ver al pequeño sonreír o estar tranquilo que el verle triste le encogía el corazón como nadie podía comprender-

- **no, no es ni será la ultima, pero si la mas especial** –dijo el pequeño quien se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su brazo, no podía evitar llorar al ver la foto y recordar que la pelirrosa ya no estaba junto a él-

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana de aquel automovil, iba de copiloto, usualmente ese puesto lo tenia la pelirrosa, solo ese dia él habia ocupado ese asiento y ahora se arrepentia con todo su ser.

Su madre les había dicho que irian juntos al centro comercial y ellos le habian pedido ir solos, no midieron que quiza eso fue algo cruel cuando apenas se habian enterado que ellos eran padre e hijo, no pensaron en que hace no mucho ellos vivian juntos, y tampoco pensaron que le doleria a la pelirrosa, aunque la culpa la tenia la pelirroja Seidou por llenarle la cabeza de mentiras a la pelirrosa, ellos habian dado el pie inicial para que el sentimiento de vacio le recorriera en ese momento al dejarla sola cuando siempre habian salido los tres juntos para todos lados.

- **deja de pensar, la vamos a encontrar, ¿estas seguro que fue a Osaka?** –pregunto el azabache al pequeño quien desvió su mirada de la ventana para mirarle directamente a él-

- **no se me ocurre otro lugar, aun si no esta allí, podría preguntar a algunos conocidos si saben de ella, pero si conozco a mi madre como la conozco, se dónde y con quien ira, espero conocerla como creo** –expreso el pequeño quien nuevamente miraba la foto que tenía en sus manos, no podía creer cuanta falta le hacía la presencia de su madre a su lado, siempre que se separaban, para la escuela o para salir, siempre sabia que ella le esperaría con una sonrisa y que le abrazaría cuando el volviera-

_Pero ya no era así, quizá ya no vería su sonrisa nunca más_

- **¿a qué edad supiste que Sakura no era tu madre real?** –pregunto el azabache sin dejar de mirar al frente, manejando tenía que estar atento al tráfico, sobre todo en una autopista-

- **al parecer siempre le dije mamá a Sakura, pero vagamente recuerdo que me lo explicaron cuando tenía cuatro años, mientras leía un cuento bajo la sombra de un árbol **–recordó el pequeño quien volvió a ver por la ventana, sentía aquella brisa de verano y aquel tibio sol como si fuera ayer, era uno de sus primeros recuerdos y quizá el más importante de todos-

_- __**en ese momento el pequeño Kenji fue severamente regañado por su padre, "no jugaras con tus amigos hasta que arregles el desastre que has hecho" **__–la voz de aquella mujer sonó divertida intentando imitar a un gruñón hombre molesto, situación que a él le dio mucha gracia- __**después de que papá le regañara, Kenji le hizo un enorme puchero a su madre, la cual respondió "vamos cariño, es solo un pequeño niño, Kenji lo siente, ¿verdad hijo?", entonces sonrió y finalmente el pequeño asintió con ojitos tiernos diciendo "lo siento papi, hare caso a partir de ahora" y cruzo los dedos tras su espalda**__ –leyó intentando imitar una aguda voz infantil de niño con la última frase, lo que hizo que nuevamente el pequeño comenzara a reír por las gracias que su madre hacia para él cuando leía-_

_Lo recordaba con claridad, era el primer cuento que la pelirrosa le leyó, aquel libro del que se hizo fanático, la vida de un pequeño que vivía con sus padres y le hacía jugarretas a todos, ese libro era la primera edición de "Las travesuras del pequeño Kenji". Estaba él en medio, tirado en la hierva con aquel cuento de dibujos frente a él, a su lado su madre pelirrosa leia aquel cuento con diversion, estaba en su misma posision, tirada en la hierva leyendole, no recordaba cuando empezaron a hacerlo pero ya era una costumbre que las tardes de verano cuando no estaban estudiando, se colocaran alli a descansar mientras le leían un cuento._

_En la misma posición que ellos estaba una rubia, en ese momento volvian a ser tres, ya que su amiga de cabello café se habia ido del orfanato apenas hacia un año cuando conocio a un muchacho, ambos enamorandose y ese joven de ojos perlados llevandosela a una mejor vida._

_Aun así, no estaban tristes_ _con ese pequeño pelirrojo no tenian tiempo de ello, cada salida de ese niño era unica, gozaban en grande cada momento con él, finalmente la pelirrosa se habia hecho cargo de ese pequeño como si de verdad fuera su hermana mayor, o su madre._

_- __**entonces cuando yo le hice una jugarreta a la directora Anko y ella le reclamo a tía Ino porque no me vigilo es como si alguien le reclamara a papá **__–afirmo el pequeño haciendo a la rubia mirarle asesinamente por decir aquello de compararle con un hombre-__** y cuando ella me regaño y tú me defendiste es como cuando la madre del pequeño le defendió**__**y cuando el pequeño se disculpo cruzando los dedos detrás es como cuando yo hago lo mismo **__–sonrió feliz el pequeño niño mirando el dibujo de aquellos tres personajes sentados en la mesa como una familia, imagen que solo tenía gravada de cuando comía con aquellas dos mujeres-_

_- __**no Satoshi**__ –negó la pelirrosa dejando al pequeño con una mirada de confusión- __**papá es un hombre, papá es la palabra que se usa para describir al hombre que te dio la vida y que te cuida porque eres su hijo, Ino es mujer**__ –hizo notar la diferencia la pelirrosa al momento de que le revolvió el cabello al pequeño quien rio ante la caricia-_

_- __**¿entonces donde esta mi papá?**__ –pregunto pasando de la risa a una expresión perpleja cosa que dejo a ambas mujeres con una extraña expresión a sus ojos, ambas se miraban sin saber que decir ni cómo explicarle a un niño de apenas cuatro añitos que no tenía un padre, siquiera una madre-_

_- __**por allí, divagando en el mundo, supongo**__ –expreso sin mucha ciencia la rubia al momento de colocar sus dos manos en sus mejillas y apoyando allí su rostro ya que sus codos estaban en el suelo- _

_- __**¡Ino!**__ –reclamo con ojos fulminadores la pelirrosa quien golpeo en la cabeza a su amiga dejándole con ojos de espiral y un enorme puchero en su rostro- __**mamá es como llamas a la mujer que te dio la vida, quien te cuida y quiere, bueno, en teoría**__ –explico nuevamente la pelirrosa queriendo cerrar el tema del padre, no encontraba como decírselo a ese pequeño quien apenas si entendía algunas cosas, es más, ella podía intentar suplir la ausencia de su madre, pero sabía que jamás podría suplir a un padre-_

_- __**entonces tu eres esa mamá**__ –sonrió el pequeño mirando con inocencia a la pelirrosa, desde siempre ella había estado con él, cuidándole, protegiéndole, enseñándole, queriéndole, haciendo todo lo que ella le dijo que debería hacer una madre, para él, ella era su madre-_

_- __**no del todo Satoshi, Sakura es quien te cuida, pero entenderás que ella no es quien te dio la vida, cuando crezcas sabrás que nadie aquí tiene a sus padres al lado**__ –la voz de la rubia se volvió a escuchar una vez sus ojos pararon de ser espirales, la pelirrosa no podía hacer nada, debía en algún momento explicarle aquello al niño, mejor temprano que tarde, le costaría menos asimilarlo de aquella forma- _

_- __**¿entonces Sakura no es mi mamá?**__ –pregunto parpadeando muchas veces el pequeño mirando a la pelirrosa, luego a la rubia y de nuevo a la pelirrosa-_

_- __**no Satoshi**__ –suspiro Sakura al saber las preguntas que se le venían-_

_¿Dónde estaría su madre?_

_¿Por qué no estaba con él?_

_¿Acaso no lo quería?_

_¿Aun seguiría con vida?_

_Pero jamás se espero la pregunta que el pequeño saco de su boca_

_- __**¿aun así puedo llamarte mamá?**__ –aquella pregunta fue la menos esperada por ambas mujeres quienes una vez pasando el shock sonrieron con ternura infinita para el niño-_

_Debieron esperárselo, él no sabria preguntar cosas de ese estilo, para ese niño su pequeño y dulce mundo eran ellas dos, el niño ya lo entenderia, pero se alegraban de ver que con esa completa siceridad e inocencia el quería a la pelirrosa._

_Le abrazo muy fuerte al pelirrojo quien comenzo a reir cuando la pelirrosa refregaba su mejilla con la de él con ternura, era una sensacion divertida y extraña, un cariño tan unico que ninguno de los dos jamas se imagino sentir por el otro, sin duda era la imagen de una madre jugando con su pequeño._

_- __**claro, porque tu eres mi pequeño bebito al que siempre voy a cuidar**__ –afirmo ella sin dejar su acto de ternura para con el niño, lo que no se imaginaba es que aquella frase, aquellas caricias, todo aquel momento se gravo con fuego en la mente del pequeño-_

- **en ese momento no entendía lo que significaba que ella no fuera mi verdadera madre, por lo que solo le seguía llamando así de apego, cuando lo entendí ya sabía a lo que se referían, por ello nunca me dolió ya que no tenía motivos, no me mintieron nunca respecto a aquello, de hecho molestaban mucho a mamá porque creían que fue madre joven, pero nunca le importo, siempre cuido de mi como si de verdad ella me hubiera dado la vida** –conto Satoshi recordando aquel momento, como esos hubieron demasiados, así era como había aprendido a leer, el primer cuento que comenzó a leer solo fue aquel libro que la pelirrosa le dio, las aventuras de un pequeño niño como él y que siempre hacia travesuras, era su libro favorito porque con ello recordaba siempre cuando su madre le dio su primer libro-__

- **te diré algo Satoshi, padres no son quienes engendran, son los que crían, los que cuidan, los que procuran la vida y quienes están dispuestos a dar la vida por sus hijos **–dijo el azabache con la voz más dulce que pudo, realmente él no entraría en la categoría no porque no quisiera, pero debía admitirlo, diez años lejos de su hijo, donde no le cuido, no le alimento ni mantuvo no eran precisamente acciones de un padre, solo podía decirse padre de ese niño por haberlo cuidado un tiempo, amarlo y estar dispuesto a dar la vida por él-__

- **ya la ha dado por mi muchas veces, por eso no importa si no naci de su vientre o que no lleve su sangre directamente, Sakura es mi mamá… ella es mi mamá** –afirmo el pequeño que nuevamente miro aquella fotografía de él cuando estaba pequeño con la pelirrosa de adolecente-__

- _**solo espero que conozcas a Sakura como crees conocerla**_–pensó el azabache mirando solo de reojo al pequeño quien guardo silencio al momento que le vio volver a secar nuevas lagrimas que aparecían en sus ojitos- **ya vamos llegando al aeropuerto Satoshi, vete alistando, si alcanzamos el vuelo de las once de la noche llegaremos a Osaka mañana a primera hora** –comento al tiempo en que aumentaba la velocidad de aquel automóvil-__

Eran exactamente las diez y quince, justo a tiempo para el que seria uno de los ultimos vuelos de ese dia, de aquella ciudad a Osaka demorarian unas seis horas en avion, la pelirrosa ya les llevaba ventaja y tenian que seguirle el paso.

OoOoOoO

Acababa de salir del baño del aeropuerto, se sentia horrible, no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal la ultima vez que viajo, seguramente el estrés mental hacia estragos con ella, eso y que no habia comido nada en todo el dia pues ni hambre le había dado.

Miro la hora, había pasado casi una hora alli encerrada. Suspiro, al menos se sentia mejor, lo unico que habia comido era el desayuno y ahora ni eso tenia en el estomago. Tomo de uno de sus bolsillos el comprobante para ir a buscar sus maletas y se fue directo donde estaba el mesón de las maletas.

Al retirar un bolso, el cual cabe decir que no era demaciado grande, se dirigio a la salida de aquel inmenso lugar, debiendo pasar por un detector de metales y la seguridad policial. Uno de ellos se paro frente a ella inpidiendole el paso, su gorro de guardia tapaba su rostro solo dejandole ver su mueca de sonrisa de superioridad y diversion, se estreso mas por ello, no estaba para el juego de nadie.

- **no se enoje señorita, solo procedimientos** –informo el guardia sacándole su gorro del rostro y dejando ver una mejillas marcadas en rojo así como su expresión de diversión-

- **¡¿Kiba?** –pregunto con asombro la pelirrosa quien no creía ver lo que veía-

- **al menos no me olvidas Sakura** –sonrió con diversión el hombre afirmando lo que la mujer de cabellos rosas dijo-

- **¿Eres guardia del aeropuerto?, no te habia visto, en todo caso ni que viajara tanto** –bromeo la ojijade haciendo reir tambien a su amigo de años, hace mucho no lo veia, lo que le hizo recordar cierto extraño detalle- **un segundo, según Tenten me conto supo de ti fue que te habías metido en pandillas** –expreso con duda, es decir, si supo eso y ahora encontrárselo de guardia eran polos completamente opuestos-

- **si… este… veras, realmente me fui a pandillas, gracias a eso encontré a mi verdadera familia, ellos estaban insertos en la droga y el alcohol, por un tiempo eso me divirtió, pero empecé a ver lo dura de esa vida, no quería eso para mi futuro, por lo que me salí hace un tiempo, hice un curso de guardia rápido y ahora trabajo aquí junto a mi compañero** –explico rascándole las orejas a un gran perro que estaba a su lado el cual saco la lengua amistosamente, la pelirrosa enternecida miro al gran can y después ella comenzó a rascarle las orejas-

- **¿de dónde sacaste a este perrito?** –pregunto ella sonriente mientras el perro se dejaba domar, estaba bastante domesticado para dejarse acariciar así por cualquiera-

- **era de mi familia, se encariño conmigo, cuando me vine el vino conmigo, está entrenado para detectar el aroma de las drogas así que me es muy útil aquí, por eso soy guardia y reviso todo lo que tenga que ver con los bolsos, este es mi nuevo trabajo, claro, ahora vivo bien gracias a esto, rento un apartamento y tengo una novia** –dijo sonriente y complacido, Sakura también se alegraba de ver así a uno de sus amigos, ese hombre había sido en muchas ocasiones un gran hermano mayor con ella- **y dime, ¿Satoshi ya no está contigo?** –pregunto borrando levemente la sonrisa de ella quien sonrió de forma más nostálgica que feliz, detalle notado a la perfección por él-

- **digamos que… encontró su lugar, esta con su verdadero padre, él le ama y… me aparte para que rehicieran sus vidas justo donde las habían dejado, ambos se adoran uno al otro** –conto con cierta felicidad, si ese pequeño estaba feliz, ella también lo estaría, tenía algo que probarse a sí misma y dentro de esa prueba también estaba el pequeño y aquel hombre padre del pequeño- **quiero pedirte un favor, ¿tú sabes de Konan?**

- **sí, es maestra de artes en una escuela que está cerca de donde antes estaba el orfanato, ¿para qué quieres verla?** –pregunto con extrañeza, aquella mujer era muy amiga de la que Sakura considero su segunda madre, pero no muchas veces la había visto-

- **cuando fui a Tokio a ella le pase las llaves del departamento que Tayuya me dejo, no es un apartamento muy grande ni lujoso, pero es cómodo al menos para una o dos personas** –explico la pelirrosa haciendo a Kiba sonreír con entendimiento, aquel lugar tenía solo una habitación, fue donde por casi tres años se había quedado con el pequeño pelirrojo, aquel lugar que ella jamás podría olvidar-

- **me encantaría llevarte, pero no hace mucho comencé mi turno** –se lamento, de verdad quería pasar más rato con su amiga, pero ya era muy de noche y si le veían conversando y no haciendo su trabajo de verdad podrían despedirlo-

- **no te preocupes, solo pídeme un taxi** –dijo ella haciendo al Inuzuka asentir, pero luego una macabra idea paso por la cabeza de ese hombre, pudo deducirlo por la mueca que coloco este de un momento a otro-

- **de acuerdo, pero ahora que veo no estás con Sasori… podríamos ir en mi auto al mirador y hacer cositas** –subió y bajo las cejas mientras su mirada de pervertido patentada se hacía presente, esa que la pelirrosa conocía de lo mas bien puesto que muchas veces la uso con ella cuando bebían-

-** te responderé de la siguiente forma** –sonrió igual de coqueta la pelirrosa acercándose al Inuzuka, cuando vio sus pies lo suficientemente cerca, con el tacón piso la punta del pie del hombre perro haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran lagrimeando mientras un agudo dolor se disperso en su cuerpo y un grito de puro dolor salió de su boca- **¡Metete el ofrecimiento por donde siempre te dije que lo hicieras!** –reprocho mirando como Kiba se agachaba tomándose el pie afectado, al sacarse el zapato se pudo observar su pie estaba todo hinchado y rojo, poco menos que palpitando como cuando a los anime les pasan esas cosas-

- **solo era una broma, jamás pude llegar a tocar a la diamantina, sabes que eres como mi hermanita menor, no tenias para que ser tan acelerada** –hizo un enorme puchero, sus ojos lagrimeaban aun, esa chica no había cambiado nada-

_Y eso si que era un grato recuerdo_

Por un momento recordó su propia infancia. Esa donde muchos le molestaban y aquel tipo siempre la defendió, esa donde después al crecer hizo a sus mejores amigos, esa donde fue cuidada por aquella pelirroja de amable corazón, donde después encontró a su pequeño y de donde se fue al mismo tiempo que ese hombre de en frente suyo, sin duda a pesar de no haber sido un actor principal en su vida, él siempre estuvo para ella mirándole y cuidándole desde fuera.

- **¿Por qué me miras así Sakura?** –pregunto extrañado el Inuzuka, es decir, no era común en la pelirrosa el verle con ese cariño o esa ternura, incluso se llego a asustar por ello-

- **solo recordaba que esta escena ya le he vivido muchas veces contigo** –recordó sonriendo la pelirrosa, aquellos dulces recuerdos inmediatamente fueron entendidos por Kiba quien también sonrió de la forma más nostálgica que pudo, pero sin duda la dulzura de aquello no desaparecería ni con el tiempo-

- **si… que recuerdos** –sonrió con diversión al recordar lo que fueron quizá los momento más felices de lo que fue su vida de joven antes de llegar a todo lo malo que hizo luego-

- **me pregunto… ¿Por qué nunca fuimos novios?** –se pregunto al aire la pelirrosa, a ella le encantaba como era ese chico, siempre fue divertido, amoroso, le protegía mucho y siempre fue preocupado de ella, tierno, incluso era el compañero de travesuras de su pequeño, se llevaban de maravilla esos dos, mas aun así ella nunca se enamoro de él, se enamoro de una persona algo… bastante diferente de aquel tipo-

- **porque sabes que nosotros somos como hermanos, además, de haber sido así, no habrías llegado a descubrir quién eres en verdad, Sakura Seidou** –la afirmación le dejo helada, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, es decir, hace mucho que no le veía y este ya estaba enterado de ella-

- **¿lo sabías?** –Pregunto con asombro el cual no se dejo esperar para expresarse en su rostro-

- **todo el país lo sabe, salió en la mayoría de las revistas y periódicos, al igual que Satoshi es hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, supongo que por eso te apartaste** –dedujo enseguida asombrándole a la pelirrosa, nunca fue de mente muy ágil, pero demostró cambiar con los años, todos cambiaban con el tiempo-

_Incluso ella_

- **algo…** -no tenía como negarlo, no iba a hacerlo, confiaba en ese tipo y sabía que pidiera lo que le pidiera, este le ayudaría en lo que más pudiera-

- **tengo la corazonada de que los veré por aquí pronto Sakura, ¿Qué quieres que haga o diga?** –le pregunto, realmente para él era de suma importancia tener consentimiento o la orden de la pelirrosa en que hacer respecto a ellos, después de todo, eran su problema y no de él-

- **solo… el desentendido, no me has visto, ¿de acuerdo?** –Quedo en la duda, la expresión de ella delataba que no le diría más, acataría pero había un detalle que al parecer ella olvidaba-

- **¿incluso si Satoshi me pregunta?** –nuevamente la pregunta, ella pareció no asombrarse como él esperaba, situación que lo dejo aun mas perplejo, si que había cambiado, demostraba su completa madurez en ese momento-

- **se que Satoshi te preguntara, pero esta es una prueba que tengo que hacerme a mi misma y a ellos, te pido de favor… que no les digas nada** –pidió casi suplicante, sabía que Kiba cumpliría, era su amigo de confianza-

- **¿entonces para que quieres ir allí?, si ellos vienen, aun si no les digo nada sabes que es el primer lugar donde querrá buscar Satoshi, no es un buen lugar para esconderse si quieres escapar de ellos **–pregunto con duda, no entendía en absoluto las ideas algo contradictorias de la pelirrosa, si quería esconderse aquel lugar no seria indicado, la encontrarían de inmediato y ella ahora tenía la situación para irse mas lejos o pagar otro lugar para esconderse-

- **es porque no estoy precisamente escapándome, es mas… una prueba** –confeso con confianza, confiaba en ella, confiaba en aquel pequeño, confiaba en aquel azabache, no tenía motivos para no creer que ellos llegarían, se había ganado un espacio en aquella familia, ¿no?-

_La confianza es quebrantable_

_**No sabes de lo que las personas que te aman son capaces de hacer **_

- **no entiendo tus motivos Sakura, pero sabes que como hermano mayor, te apoyo en cualquier travesura que hagas** –le miro de forma cómplice subiendo y bajando sus cejas a modo de confianza, le encantaba hacerle favores a la pelirrosa, sobre todo cuando podía fastidiar o hacer sufrir a la gente-

- **gracias** –sonrió como chiquita la pelirrosa haciendo un gesto infantil el cual luego se transformo en una mueca de sonrisa traviesa- **¿podría pedirte otro favor?** –pregunto colocando un rostro algo más serio, dejando con una extraña mirada al Inuzuka quien asintió sin entender- **quiero… algo para el estomago… me duele horrores…**

- **seguro y te pasaste con el trago de nuevo o ya te llego tu maldito periodo** –afirmo en un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con su amiga casi hermana, no era la primera vez que él le daba algo para el estomago-

_Aunque ni una gota de alcohol había bebido_

_Ni su periodo le había llegado_

- **¡Nadie te pregunto!** –Grito al momento de golpear en la cabeza a su amigo, dejándole incrustado en el suelo y luego comenzar a zamarrearlo brutalmente mientras este estaba inconsciente, incluso al perro quien le acompañaba le salió una gota anime al ver a su amo siendo casi mutilado por la pelirrosa y por el cambio de actitud tan drástico de ella-

_Porque ese cambio de humor sí que era descomunal_

_**Incluso para ella**_


	28. Culpa y Karma

Bien, h de decir que me faltaron neuronas en esta ocacion.

He de decir, que mi problema esta vez fue la p*** escuela

Sucede que el miercoles estaba en clases de computacion y desde alli iba a surbir las continuaciones de los lugares en donde las subo, pero no conte co la astucia de mi maestro quien me pillo en malos pasos xD

Los fic's que escribo no los guardo en mis computadoras porque cualquier problema, uno pierde todo, asi que los guardo en una memoria externa, la cual mi maestro me quito cuando se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atencion

pero diablos, ¡Esa es la clase mas aburrida del mundo!

Y no me la ha querido entregar, por ello no he podido subir las contys

Pero gracias a alguien, recorde que en un foro voy mas adelantada que aqui, por lo que de alli estoy sacando la conty que ahora les pondre

_Tengo que ver como le quito mi tarjeta de memoria al mi profe ¬¬_

En fin, perdonen las molestias

Aqui la conty

* * *

><p><em>Al abrir aquella puerta enseguida sintió como alguien se abrazaba a sus piernas. Sonrió al bajar la mirada y distinguir una pequeña mota de pelo rojizo de seis añitos de edad. Su sonrisita deslumbraba incluso en los días de lluvia y sus ojitos negros eran los más brillantes que hasta ese momento conocía.<em>

_**bienvenida a casa mami**__–sonrió el pequeño soltándole, momento en que ella se agacho abrazando muy fuerte a su pequeño-_

_**¡Te extrañe mucho mi pequeño!**__–Sonrio como una verdadera pequeña de cinco años mientras abrazaba a su hijo con las mejillas rojas, al igual que el niño las tenia riendo-_

_**¡Yo también te extrañe mucho mami!**__–expreso el pequeño refregando su mejilla con la de su mamá, ambos riendo, ambos haciendo la misma acción-_

Ambos queriéndose…

Recordó aquellos días que sucedía reiteradamente la misma escena. Abrió la puerta, hora solo el olor a encierro reinaba, hace mucho ella vivía allí, es mas, alcanzo a ser menos de un año que estuvieron allí de emergencia, donde después busco un apartamento más cerca del centro y del preescolar del pequeño pelirrojo para más comodidad, el cual había todo con nostalgia, aquel fue su verdadero primer hogar, aquel de una habitación, un living-comedor-cocina y un baño, ese era todo el apartamento, ideal para una persona.

O una persona con un niño

Ese lugar donde muchas veces durante un corto lapso de tiempo su pequeño solito, obedeciendo cada una de sus instrucciones, asegurando la puerta desde que llegaba del preescolar hasta que ella salía del trabajo donde apenas ganaba para que vivieran y que aun así el pequeño no se lugar donde después de la separación de su primer novio, la dura separación por la que decidió por su pequeño, había llegado, ese lugar que su segunda madre le dejo como recuerdo y donde tantas veces había llorado, reído y descansado junto a su pequeño.

Aquel lugar que sabia no la encontrarían

Porque incluso a ella se le había olvidado que tenía dos llaves

- **este lugar sí que se siente solitario sin ti Satoshi** –susurro con una triste sonrisa la pelirrosa al mirar cada lugar del apartamento ya que con una simple mirada podía ver todo-Se le volvió a apretar el estomago. De inmediato entro cerrando la puerta, tiro sus bolsos a donde cayeran y se encerró en el baño._**Karma**_Recordó que en ese mismo baño por primera vez el pequeño Satoshi se había asustado cuando descubrió que ella era intolerante a la lactosa.

OoOoOoO

_Tenía que de una vez por todas agarrar a ese niño y darle un buen regaño_

Apenas llegaron al aeropuerto y saco su mochila, salio corriendo, sin importar lo mucho que le gritara que se detuviera, ahora entendía el problema que la pelirrosa siempre tuvo con su aceleración, orgullosamente se lo asignaba a la herencia de su madre biológica ya que era su especialidad el correr como una cobarde.

Definitivamente entraría a un gimnasio para correr más rápido y alcanzar a ese niño

Pero no podía más, tenía que encontrarla, correría toda Osaka si era necesario, no pudo dormir casi en todo el viaje, a pesar de que ya eran las siete de la mañana no podía tener sueño pensando en donde estaría ella, jamás se había separado así de su …Si, una vez lo hizo, y fue presisamente cuando él se escapo, cuando sintió que era el mal trio de la familia, ¿Asi se habría sentido ella?

_**Culpa**_

Él conocía por completo la sensación, tanto que no la aguanto, tanto que había decidido irse, no solo por ella en esa ocacion, sino por el mismo, no quería ser la molestia que les impidiera ser felices, no quería ser ignorado.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho ella?

Eso no importaba, comenzó a correr nuevamente. Recordo que muchas veces hizo lo mismo y su madre era quien le regañaba, a veces esa mujer si que daba miedo, pero en general siempre le habia protegido mucho, lo admitia, era un concentido de primera por ella aun cuando con los demás no lo demostrara._**Karma**_Este se hizo presente cuando nuevamente andaba de autito chocon con patas en lugares con mucha gente. Cayó al suelo al haber chocado con alguien. Sobre él sintio como algo se subia amenazantemente y al abrir los ojos se encontro con el osico de un animal de gran tamaño dejandole con el rostro completamente azul.- **¡Aahhh!** –grito al momento en que el perro mostro los colmillos amenazante, su rostro estaba completamente azul, jamás había tenido un perro encima, menos a uno tan grande y amenazante, ahora si quedaría traumado, de por sí ya no le gustaban las mascotas- **¡Satoshi!** –grito casi asustado el Uchiha quien veía al pequeño pálido y casi azulado del miedo con un enorme perro encima de él-Sucedió algo completamente extraño, aquel perro comenzó a olfatearlo. Paso de mostrar los colmillos amenazante a sacar la lengua amistosamente mientras se salía de encima de él, y quedaba como un perro cualquiera quien le hace caso a su amo.- **Akamaru** –escucharon el llamado de un hombre al cual el perro obedeció, dándose ambos cuenta que era el mismo hombre con el que Satoshi había chocado-Se sentó temblando, jamás habia visto asi a un perro, amenazandole, solo esperaba jamas volverlo a experimentar, aunque ver luego como aquel perro estaba tranquilo por las caricias que al parecer su amo le daba, hicieron que se tranquilisara un poco, pero ni aun asi solto el agarre que mantenia a la ropa del azabache.¡Momento!

Conocía a ese tipo, estaba seguro de ello, pero… ¿Donde?

Procesa, marcas rojas en las mejillas, cabello café desordenado y algo parado, ojos igualmente cafes, colmillos casi como los de un animal. Estaba seguro que le conocia, pero sin poder recordar de donde le conocía.

- **no puedo creerlo…**-susurro el hombre dejando de acariciar al perro cuando sus ojos quedaron pegados en aquel pequeño de característico cabello rojo y ojos negros-

- **am… ¿hola?**–saludo desconcentrado Satoshi quien aun tenia agarrada la ropa del Uchiha como medio de seguridad ante aquel can-

- **con razón Akamaru no te ataco, debes tener el aroma de Sakura sobre ti**–sonrió el sujeto haciendo que ambos hombres agrandaran sus ojos a más no poder, aquel pequeño no estaba en lo absoluto equivocado-

_La pelirrosa había pasado por allí_

- **¿conoce a mi mamá?**–pregunto con asombro el pequeño pelirrojo, es más, el azabache también, es decir, si él conocía a Sakura pero el pequeño pelirrojo no, había gato encerrado-

- **creo que no me reconoces, bueno, es natural, no te veo desde que eras así de pequeñito Satoshi**–comento con gracia el hombre de las mejillas rojas colocando su mano horizontalmente a una distancia algo pequeña elevándola sobre el suelo dando a entender que era una estatura bastante menos-

Momento…

Algo en ese hombre se le había hecho familiar, sobre todo las mejillas… pero…

- **¿Tío Kiba?** –Pregunto no muy seguro Satoshi, luego sonrió al ver como aquel sujeto sonreía asintiendo, si, por fin lo había recordado- **¡No pensé verlo aquí! ¡Solo mantenga alejado ese monstro de mí!**–exclamo con el rostro azul sacándole una gota anime a su padre y haciendo al Inuzuka reír, realmente sus cambios de actitud se asemejaban mucho a los de su madre-

- **no te asustes, Akamaru está entrenado, no te hará daño si yo no lo quiero**–explico rascándole las orejas a su compañero quien movió la cola, pero luego ambos sonrieron macabramente mostrando los colmillos mirando como objetivo al azabache Uchiha quien quedo con otra gotita en la cabeza-

- _**¿Por qué tendré que conocer a puros locos?**_–Suspiro resignado Sasuke, sin duda no le agradaría conocer a todos los amigos de su amada pelirrosa, pero debía admitir que hasta ella tenía cambios de humor drásticos, es más, incluso le llegaba a divertir aquellos-

- **tío Kiba, vio a mi mamá ¿verdad?**–pregunto Satoshi quien se paro frente al nombrado con una expresión sumamente seria-

- _**veamos, sus rasgos no son los mismos de cuando era chiquito, por lo que leí en el reportaje, describieron a Satoshi como una pequeña mente analítica con las mejores calificaciones de su grado en su escuela, aparte de ser bastante inteligente y centrado, ¿Cómo puedo engañar a un pequeño sicópata en potencia?**_–se preguntaba internamente Kiba quien se cruzo de brazos con expresión pensativa, de lo que no se daba cuenta era de que al pequeño le dio un enorme tic nervioso por su silencio, incluso unas venitas salieron de su cabeza-

- **Tío Kiba…**-volvió a llamar al momento de que este seguía con su expresión pensativa, ahora si su paciencia se agotaba, su aura de impaciencia incluso era palpable-

- _**dudo que haga algo sabiendo que semejante perro está cuidando a este tipo, ¿Qué hará?**_–se preguntaba con interés el al ver a su propio hijo en una situación desesperada, solo había visto desesperado así al pequeño cuando le mostraron agujas y la única persona que lo desquiciaba a tal grado era el pequeño rubio Uzumaki.

Sintió como su propia mascota le tomaba la ropa llamando su atención, después de todo, el aura maligna e impaciencia del pequeño era muy difícil de ignorar, sobre todo para un animal que presiente el camino.

- **me dirá donde esta mamá si no quiere tener problemas**–amenazo tétrico el pequeño haciendo sudar frio a ambos, al perro y al dueño, ahora Kiba entendía porque la nerviosa reacción de su mascota

- **no sé donde esta Sakura**–dijo el dueño del perro con el rostro pálido, sabía muy bien de lo que ese pequeño era capaz cuando tenía 4 años, no se quería imaginar de que cosas era capaz ahora que tenía 10 años-

- **me lo va a decir**–sonrió tétrico el pequeño haciendo sudar frio al Inuzuka quien negaba con la cabeza y las manos entre la espada y la pared, después de todo, ya no sabía quién era peor tener de enemigo, si al pequeño o a su madre-

- **prometí no hacerlo**–enseguida se tapo la boca al haberse declarado culpable,

- **entonces si sabes donde esta Sakura**–la sonrisa de superioridad del azabache apareció, sabía que el tipo confesaría, por ahora le dejaba la tarea a su hijo, era más divertido verlo actuar como sicópata, pero si no lo lograba, ya se las arreglaría él para hacerle confesar-

- **n-no…**-negó ahora moviendo todo lo que podía, la cabeza y sus manos, aunque claro, sabía que su expresión no era la mejor para mentir, ese pequeño realmente le dio miedo con esa tétrica sonrisa-

-** acaba de confesarlo**–sonrió tétrico Satoshi quien miraba sicopatamente a ambos, al hombre y a su perro, quienes se abrazaron asustados por la mirada que ese chico poso sobre ellos-

- **¡Uchiha controla a tu hijo! **–pidió el Inuzuka quien miraba suplicante al azabache, la opción era que un adulto maduro y responsable se hiciera cargo de su pequeño-

_Aunque el azabache adoraba consentir al pequeño cuando su pellejo no peligraba_

- **lo haría, pero sirve que sea así en algunas ocasiones, así que Satoshi, has que desembuche**–afirmo con una tétrica mirada igual a la que aquel pequeño tenía en el rostro dejándoles a ambos a parte de con el sudor frio, una gota anime-

- **¡No pueden obligarme a hablar! **–se defendió el Inuzuka con cara de tortura sicológica en su rostro, la cual palideció al ver el mismo rostro y mueca de ambas personas frente a él-

- **claro que podemos**–afirmaron ambos sonriendo igual de tétricos-

_Sin duda aquellos dos eran iguales_

OoOoOoO

Se inclinaba varias veces frente a su superior. Miraba de reojo asesinamente al pequeño pelirrojo quien tenía cara de puchero, lagrimas falsas y expresión de miedo, todo eso junto a que estaba pegado a su padre poco menos que aterrorizado era la razón de la situación.

- **lo siento jefe**–volvió a repetir en medio de la reprimenda el Inuzuka, inclusive el perro tenía la cabeza gacha en son de disculpas como su amo, pero ambos tenían una gota anime-

_**Karma**_

De todas las veces que se metían en problemas voluntariamente, la única vez que no hacían nada malo les estaban regañando.

_Ese mocoso sí que era listo_

El gran grito que este pego junto al llanto y las lágrimas de cocodrilo que saco eran la causa de todo. El espectáculo que monto atrajo de inmediato a los demás guardias y luego al jefe del aeropuerto. En complicidad, el azabache hizo la de padre preocupado por el pequeño a quien le calmaba el llanto hasta que más tranquilo seguía con su puchero, y claro, matando con la mirada falsamente indignado al Inuzuka quien pagaba las consecuencias de su lealtad por la pelirrosa.

- **que no se vuelva a repetir Inuzuka, harás turno extra llevando a su destino a los Uchiha y no hay peros** –sentencio el jefe indignado quien miro al azabache con una nerviosa sonrisa y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo- **lo siento Don Sasuke, prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir, la siguiente vez que viaje en nuestra línea hágamelo saber y le daré una serie de beneficios en compensación por lo ocurrido con su hijo**–intento calmar al azabache pues la mirada de indignación si que era penetrante, lo que nadie pudo deducir más que el propio pequeño es que por dentro este sonreía con arrogancia y diversión-

- **hmp, si usted lo dice**–acepto de mala gana fingida haciendo respirar tranquilo al jefe quien hizo reverencia a forma de disculpas, mato con la mirada una última vez a su empleado y se dirigió a seguir con sus labores-

- _**malditos Uchihas, Satoshi era menos maniaco cuando tenía 4 años **_–pensó para sí el Inuzuka recordando todo el espectáculo-

Después de todo, el pequeño había usado la excusa de _"choque accidentalmente con él y su perro me amenazo, ¡Me dio mucho miedo!" _para montar toda aquella faramalla, claro, el real problema no fue el pequeño.

_Si no de quien era hijo_

Sasuke Uchiha dueño de las trasnacionales no era un cliente cualquiera, a sus jefes no les convenía perderle de cliente puesto que siempre viajaba con ellos y que se cambiara era una gran pérdida, primero lo despedirían antes que contradecir a Sasuke. Llevárselo de enemigo sería complicado, por suerte sabía que era un montaje, pero aun así le llego el regaño.

_Los dos le harían la vida imposible si no cooperaba_

- **¿ahora me dirá donde esta mi mamá o tengo que volver a llorar como un nene?**–pregunto cruzándose de brazos el pequeño pelirrojo quien vio la cara de frustración del Inuzuka quien tenía luego una deprimente aura sobre si-

**- créeme que a él no le importa hacerse el nene cuando quiere conseguir lo que quiere y esta vez lo apoyo, además tu jefe dijo que tenias que hacerte cargo de nosotros y el lugar al que quiero ir es donde sabes que Sakura que esta**–le comento el azabache al Inuzuka agrandando el aura depresiva de este, ¿Qué opciones tenia?-

- **tu ya tienes a una mujer y Satoshi a su verdadera madre, ¿para qué quieren encontrar a Sakura?, solo la harán sentir más mal**–se excuso Kiba, miro con seriedad a ambos hombres quienes fruncieron el ceño ante su aseveración-

- **si, encontré a mi verdadera mamá, y esa es Sakura porque jamás le llamare madre a otra que no sea a ella**–se defendió el pequeño Satoshi colocando un enorme puchero, tan, tan perfecto e inocente en su rostro que el Inuzuka pensó que nuevamente entro a su fase de actuación, mas luego se dio cuenta de algo

_Que ese pequeño no podía mentir cuando respectaba a su madre_

- **te daré un buen motivo por el cual quiero… no, porque necesito encontrar a Sakura**–se justifico el Uchiha con el rostro más serio que jamás pudo colocar antes, momento en el que el Inuzuka abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente-

_Momento en que comprendió que las intenciones del azabache eran serias_

_**Culpa**_¿Qué debía hacer?¿Ayudar a su amiga o ayudar a las personas frente a él?

Con cualquiera de las dos se metería en aprietos de todas formas

OoOoOoO

Por fin podía apartar su rostro de aquel lugar y mirarse al espejo. Aquellas ojeras no hacían más que delatar su estado de salud.

_Nulo_

No sabía que le pasaba, le dolía todo, desde la cabeza, los putos ovarios y le temblaban las piernas, ni siquiera le había llegado el periodo, ni siquiera cuando estaba en esos putos días se sentía tan mal, solo se había sentido así cuando había tomado leche común en el desayuno después de beber toda la noche, pero no había hecho nada de ello y aun así se había tomado la maldita pastilla para el dolor de estomago y no se sentía nada mejor.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba entonces?

Sintió como en su garganta se volvía a agolpar una serie de cosas, ni siquiera había comido, no entendía que vomitaba, solo sabía que lo hacía.

Cayo de rodillas afirmándose en el borde del lava manos del baño, suerte que estaba sola, el pequeño Satoshi se asustaría de verla así, la primera vez que la vio así se había asustado tanto que se había puesto a llorar. Recordó aquello con una sonrisa divertida, ese niño en ese momento tenía 3 años, ahora ya tenía 10 años, no se asustaba fácilmente, no le necesitaba tanto, se había mostrado sumamente independiente, eso le hacía feliz.

Pero la felicidad le duro poco, otra vez las malditas ganas de vomitar aparecieron

_¡Malditas nauseas! _

Volvió a colocarse de pie para devolver lo que su estomago no tenia, se estaba desesperando de no poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

¿Por qué estaba así?

Se le movió todo, diablos, si que se sentía mal. Suspiro, sabía que no estaba bien tomar tantos medicamentos cuando devolvía prácticamente todo lo que le daba a su estomago, ya había tomado como cuatro píldoras para el estomago y no daban resultado. Tomo aquel frasquito de pastillas para sacar otra pastilla mas dándose cuenta curiosamente de que era la última, el frasco ahora estaba vacío, anoto mentalmente ir a comprar más medicinas cuando se sintiera mejor.

Al ver aquel frasco no pudo evitar sentir una graciosa sensación en el pecho.

_**Culpa**_

Siempre que ella se enfermo tuvo para sus medicamentos, de hecho, la única vez que había querido comprarlos tan desesperadamente era cuando Satoshi se había enfermado y graciosamente era la única vez que no tenía para ellos.

Suspiro al momento de tragarse con un poco de agua la pastilla y sentir como esta pasaba por su garganta. Sintió su cuerpo aun mas débil, quería vomitar, pero su garganta se había apretado, sentía dolerle los putos ovarios, sentía el suelo esfumársele y los ojos cerrársele sin control alguno. Distinguió que estaba de rodillas al suelo y que ni sujetarse pudo ya que cayó completamente a él.

_- __**¿Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo?, no entiendo que tengo, creo que debí haber hecho caso cuando me decían que fuera al médico… tengo miedo… Sasuke… ayúdame**_–pedía comenzando a llorarmientras se tomaba el estomago, aunque ni eso aplacaba su malestar, le dolía todo-

OoOoOoO

Sus mandíbulas estaban desencajadas, el pequeño comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con desesperación, ahora si no sabía qué hacer.

29 de diciembre, habían perdido todo el día para nada

A parte del trafico y los desvíos, ya era tarde, esperando encontrar alguna pista de su madre, también pasaron con los Hyuuga, a quienes asombraron por la noticia, cosa que les dio a entender que no tendrían ni una sola pista de ella.

Ese desvió les tomo la mitad del día puesto que la mansión de ellos no quedaba muy cerca de la ciudad, por suerte tenían al Inuzuka de chofer o realmente habrían tenido todo el día para buscar la mansión, Kiba la conocía, después de todo, los Hyuuga eran una de las familias más importantes de aquella región.

Finalmente habían llegado a tocar la puerta de una peli azul de ojos anaranjados la cual les miro con extrañeza, nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos. El solo nombre de Sakura hizo que esta sonriera y les dejara el paso libre.

Bajo la impaciencia de todos ella había preparado té, se veía muy tranquila, realmente era una mujer de sangre muy ligera, al pequeño le recordaba bastante su abuela. Entre conversas, el estrés del azabache iba hasta su punto máximo ya que ahora ni el Inuzuka sabía de ella y al parecer, la peli azul no estaba mucho mejor informada.

- **sucede que yo le pase a Sakura su llavero y se fue, le comente que el lugar que Tayuya le había dejado lo estaba rentando, es un apartamento cercano al centro, me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo pidió ya que ella jamás lo habito **–explicaba sin mucho sentido la peliazul ya que su version de la historia y la del pequeño Satoshi no calzaban en muchos detalles sobre donde podria ser el paradero de la pelirrosa-

- **recuerdo que al principio Sasori y mamá rentaban un apartamento y luego vivimos en media cuidad en otro apartamento más pequeño los dos, mamá lo rentaba ¡No recuerdo que haya tenido uno propio!**–Reclamo el pequeño quien intentaba recordar algo, un solo detalle que su mente al parecer había olvidado-

- **¿entonces donde se fue?**– pregunto el azabache con la esperanza de que ella supiera algo, una pequeña pista, algo que pudieran usar para llegar con la pelirrosa

- **no lo sé, solo le di sus llaves y dijo que ella ya sabía dónde ir, ni siquiera acepto mi invitación a quedarse o conseguirle un arrendatario**–explico la peli azul quien estaba igualmente algo preocupada por la pelirrosa, la había visto aun mas pálida de lo que una persona normal debería estar-

Un silencio se hizo, tanto el pelirrojo como el azabache estaban intranquilos, ninguno de ellos sabia de la pelirrosa en ya dos días y realmente estaban preocupados.

Recorría su mente, sabía que con Sasori no podía estar porque se había ido al extranjero, una tranquilidad para él, pero sabía que había algo que estaba olvidando, sabía que algo en su mente no dejaba completar la serie de recuerdos de cuando era pequeño.

_Sabía que su mente no recordaba con claridad los meses posteriores a la separación de la pelirrosa con Sasori  
><em>


	29. Y se cumplio el tercer deseo

_¡HOLA A TODOS!_

_En fin, por fin tengo de vuelta mi tarjeta de memoria, logre arrebatarsela a mi profe_

_¿Como lo logre?, no pregunten ¬¬_

_Y por ello, ahora traigo la conty por fin *o*_

_Se las dejo ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Sintio como aquella puerta comenzó a abrirse. En seguida dejo aquel cuaderno de sus recientes tareas escolares y salio corriendo a ver de quien se trataba. Basto que solo se entrabriera para que se pegara enseguida al cuerpo de aquella mujer quien se sobresalto de la sorpresa y luego rio al verle sonriendo.<em>

_**bienvenida a casa mami**__–sonrió el pequeño soltándole, momento en que ella se agacho abrazando muy fuerte a su pequeño-_

_**¡Te extrañe mucho mi pequeño!**__–Sonrio ella como una verdadera pequeña mientras abrazaba a su hijo con las mejillas rojas, al igual que el niño las tenia riendo-_

_**¡Yo también te extrañe mucho mami!**__ –expreso el pequeño refregando su mejilla con la de su mamá, ambos riendo, ambos haciendo la misma acción-_

_Despues de esa reunion, ambos entraron ya que comenzo a helar dentro de aquel lugar en el que el pequeño tenia la estufa prendida para poder calentarse, era habitual, ella siempre confiaba en dejarle esa responsabilidad, el pequeño jamas la decepcionaba._

_Se sento siguiendo con su labor escolar, debia colorear perfectamente por region el dibujo que representaba a la isla de Japon. Su mamá se sento frente a él mirandole atentamente, viendo con detalle como hacia lo que estaba haciendo, situacion que le causo demaciada gracia al parecer porque el pequeño pudo detectar perfectamente como su madre saco una pequeña sonrisa._

_- __**¿Sabes en cual de todas estas regiones vivimos?**__ –Pregunto divertida la pelirrosa quien vio como el pequeño dejo de pintar y le miro negándole con la cabeza-_

_- __**no**__ –hizo verbal su respuesta mirando fascinado a su madre para que ya le contestara-_

_- __**esta de aquí es Osaka**__ –apunto la pelirrosa dentro del dibujo que era Japón-_

_- __**¿Y esta region?, esta marcada diferente de las demás**__ –pregunto el pequeño haciendo notar una región céntrica la cual estaba marcada con una estrella-_

_- __**eso es porque esa es Tokio, la capital**__ –respondió ella a quien le salió una gota en la cabeza con la expresión de no entender ni papa que su pequeño le había puesto-_

_- __**¿Qué es capital?**__ –Nuevamente pregunto, ella sonrió al ver la curiosidad de su pequeño expresada por su rostro-_

_- __**capital es la cuidad mas grande de un pais, es donde se concentra la mayor parte de la gente y demás, yo nací en Tokio**__ –comento ella quien luego vio los ojos de su pequeño iluminarse con gracia y diversión, sin duda a ella le gustaba mucho ver así a su pequeño, ya mas repuesto_

_- __**¿naciste en Tokio mami?, debe ser muy bonito**__ –dijo mirando por la ventana como nevaba, era un pleno invierno bastante frio, el se imaginaba Tokio como un lugar muy cálido y agradable-_

_- __**no lo recuerdo del todo, solo recuerdo que era una cuidad con edificios muy grandes y bonitas luces de noche, pero allá hace el mismo clima que aquí Satoshi, allá también debe estar nevando**__ –explico la pelirrosa quien también comenzó a ver por la ventana, sin poder evitarlo, ella al igual que el pequeño se indio en sus propios pensamientos en ese momento-_

_- __**Tokio… ¿crees que yo también naci allí Sakura?**__ –Escucho la voz del pequeño preguntarle de forma ida, el solo hecho de que le llamara por el nombre ya significaba que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que ella siempre entendió sobre el origen de ese pequeño-_

_- __**podria ser Satoshi, quiza naciste alli igual que yo**__ –afirmo con una enorme sonrisa al cual a la vez era bastante nostalgica, recordaba no muy claramente esa cuidad y seguramente habia cambiado demaciado- si quieres, algun dia iremos alla, quiza hasta podriamos irnos a vivir a la capital cuando tenga un poco mas de dinero junto, no es un tan mal plan, ¿te gustaria Satoshi?_

_- __**¡Claro que me gustaria!**__ –Afirmo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba su emocion-_

_- __**pero primero tenemos que acercarnos a la cuidad, alli puedo buscar un mejor trabajo y tu ir mas comodamente al prescolar a que yo te lleve todos los dias con este frio durante dos largas horas en la mañana, apenas si entraste y no quiero que te enfermes**__ –suspiro con pesadez la pelirrosa, sabía que si volvía a enfermarse ese pequeño, seria todo un lio, ahora siquiera contaba con la ayuda de su ex novio, sola no podría cuidar bien a ese pequeño-_

_- __**¿Por qué queda tan lejos mi escuela?**__ –nuevamente Satoshi hacia otra pregunta, aquella faceta de niño curioso la había adquirido solo un poco después de que se separaran del pelirrojo mayor, aun así, a ella le encantaba aquella etapa del "porque" en la que su pequeño había entrado-_

_- __**porque estamos algo alejados de la cuidad, antes viviamos en plena cuidad, pero la renta es mas costosa, cuando tenga unos papeles listos nos cambiaremos de apartamento**__ –contesto la pelirrosa con una nerviosa sonrisa, siempre intentaba contestar todo lo que el pequeño le preguntara aunque a veces se le dificultara bastante-_

_- __**¿más grande que este?**__ –pregunto con algo de esperanza en sus ojitos el pequeño, no era por nada, pero él durante mucho tiempo ya estuvo habituado a tener una habitación propia, ahora no le incomodaba dormir con su madre pero realmente se le hacía algo incomodo-_

_- __**no creo que podamos aun Satoshi, pero intentare que no quede lejos de tu escuela**__ –expreso con algo de decepción la pelirrosa, mas su sonrisa no se borro al ver como su pequeño negaba también con la cabeza restándole importancia a ese hecho, agradecía que fuera así de comprensivo con ella-_

_- __**¿Qué tan lejos estamos de mi escuela aquí?**__ –Otra pregunta salía de la boca del pequeño, agradecía mentalmente de que fueran esas preguntas y no "otras" preguntas-_

_- __**veras hijo, estamos casi en las afueras de la cuidad, en la villa Mizu, camino a Fuse**__ –explico nuevamente la pelirrosa quien quedo divertida por la expresión del pequeño quien se cruzo de brazos ladeando la cabeza y con muchos signos de interrogación sobre él-_

_- __**no entendi ni papa, pero de acuerdo**__ –sonrió nervioso al momento de comenzar a reír-_

_Tambien rio, ese pequeño si que tenia expresiones fuera de lo usual, pero era verdad, a su edad tan corta no podria entender mucho de lo que ella le explicaria, a pesar de que fuera inteligente, muy inteligente, seguia teniendo seis años._

OoOoOoO

Se sento en su cama muy lentamente, no sabia porque habia despertado, ya que al ver la ventana pudo distinguir que aun era de noche. Volteo el rostro al darse cuenta de que a su lado estaba durmiendo placidamente su padre.

Claro, recordo de momento que habian vuelto a Osaka y que buscaban a la pelirrosa, sin mayor éxito, que les habian ofrecido, tanto Kiba como Konan, el quedarse en sus respectivas casas y el azabache nego por no incomodar, asi que ahora estaban en un hotel en medio de la cuidad. Solo habian rentado una habitacion, era por la noche nada mas, dormir con su padre no le incomodaba, paso mucho durmiendo con su madre para que aquello le incomodara.

Se coloco de pie, ahora entendia que la razon de su despertar fue que queria ir al baño. Bostezo con profunda pesadez bajando de la cama. Miro el reloj frotándose los ojos, no era tan tarde, apenas iban ser ya las doce de hecho, faltaban menos de tres minutos para media noche.

Media noche…

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más cuando miro por la ventana viendo la luna que por allí se asomaba, luego la imagen de colores en el cielo dejando un incandescente brillo paso por sus ojos.

Lo recordaba…

_- __**¡mira! ¡Ese tiene forma de mariposa!**__ –Grito apuntando al cielo alumbrado por aquellos hermosos colores, en aquellos ojos negros se veían reflejados los colores del cielo-_

_- __**y ese forma de corazón**__ –la voz de su madre hizo que desviara su atención de la primera figura y posara sus ojos en la que ella apuntaba-_

_- __**qué bonitos **__–los ojos del pequeño estaban completamente alucinados con aquellas figuras en el cielo, aquellas que solo se veían una vez en el año-_

_- __**¿te gustan los fuegos artificiales? **__–pregunto la madre del pequeño quien dejo de observar el espectáculo un solo segundo para ver los expresivos ojos de su pequeño de cinco años_

_- __**si**__ –aseguro el pequeño asintiendo muchas veces con la cabeza- __**¿Por qué nunca los había visto?**_

_-__** en el orfanato los niños se dormían temprano y el año pasado no pudiste venir porque estabas enfermo **__–explico ella logrando el efecto contrario a lo que deseaba pues los ojos del pequeño dejaron de ser iluminados por aquellas luces hasta opacarse completamente, tanto que ni siquiera la luz se reflejaba con tanto entusiasmo en ellos-_

_- __**lamento que el año pasado no pudiéramos venir porque estaba enfermo**__ –expreso con voz baja, aun así audible, igual de baja que su vista ya que al hablar agacho la cabeza con suma tristeza-_

_-__** Satoshi…**__ -susurro la pelirrosa a quien por un momento se le apagaron los ojos con un toque de tristeza al ver al pequeño pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha-_

_Apenas si estaban superando muchas cosas que les habían pasado, para ella no era mucho, era un adulto y sabia las vueltas que podía traer la vida, a través de sus años le habían jugado muy sucio muchas veces, pero no el pequeño, no ese niño quien tenía el corazoncito tan inocente aun, sabía que recién había despertado del letargo en que todo niño esta sumergido para abrir los ojos al mundo real._

_- __**creo que esta helando Satoshi, además de que ya es tarde y el ultimo autobús a Fuse sale justo después de que terminan los fuegos artificiales, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa y hago chocolate caliente antes de irnos a dormir?**__ –Sonrió Sakura al momento de tomar la mano del pequeño a quien se le iluminaron los ojitos nuevamente por la pregunta de su madre-_

_- __**¡claro!**__ –sonrió feliz el pequeño quien comenzó a correr completamente feliz hasta donde sabia que estaban los autobuses-_

_- __**¡Satoshi te he dicho que no corras!**__ –El grito de la pelirrosa llamo la atención de todos al momento en que salió corriendo tras el pequeño-_

Reacciono exaltándose de un segundo a otro cuando una mano le tomo el hombro, tanto que hasta soltó un grito del susto.

Miro tras él y vio a un azabache muy divertido con su reacción, frunció el ceño inflando las mejillas por eso. Estaba divertido, completamente, sin duda, por mucho que su pequeño hijo actuara como un adulto y por muy maduro que le considerara, el aun era un niño fácilmente asustable.

- **doy menos miedo que un cadáver en descomposición, ¿no?** –Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante el Uchiha al pequeño pelirrojo a quien le rodeo un aura maligna-

- **no tienes para que recordármelo** –expreso con total reproche en la cara y ojos Satoshi, la sonrisa de Sasuke aumento al ver que aun sin la pelirrosa junto a él, este podía comportarse normalmente-

_**O quizás no**_

Vio enseguida como el rostro de su hijo cambio completamente de expresión a una un poco mas vacía e igualmente pensativa, a pesar de que le gustaba que su hijo fuera obediente y analítico, quisiera que de igual forma se comportara como un niño, algo que solo pasaba con la pelirrosa a su lado.

_**Quizá pensó demasiado pronto**_

- **vamos a Fuse** –escucho hablar a Satoshi quien levanto la vista casi con suplica-

- **¿Por qué a Fuse?, que yo sepa es un pueblo cercano a Osaka, pero no está en la cuidad** –comento el azabache logrando que una mueca de duda apareciera en el pequeño, al parecer quería hablar pero no sabía por done empezar-

- **unos meses después de cumplir seis años, me escape de casa, fue el verdadero motivo por el que Sasori y Sakura se separaron** –confeso el pequeño a sabiendas de que no le gustaba recordar mucho aquello-

- **no tienes que decírmelo Satoshi, Sakura una vez ya me lo conto todo** –dijo Sasuke quien miraba al pequeño con algo de tristeza, sabia lo muy duro que era para él hablar esos temas, sabia de esa tristeza y que ahora ni siquiera estaba la pelirrosa para contenerla-

- **escúchame, si lo sabes, será mas fácil** –objeto el pequeño dejando al azabache con una ceja alzada, al parecer el pequeño tenía algo en mente- **después de que se separaron, no recuerdo muchas cosas, mamá dice que es mejor que no recuerde algunas de ellas, desde donde logro recordar, ya vivíamos en el apartamento del centro de la cuidad, yo ya iba al preescolar y ella ya trabajaba, pero durante esa navidad y ese año nuevo no vivimos allí, no logro recordar con exactitud, pero mamá pronunciaba mucho el camino que lleva a Fuse**

- **el camino que lleva a Fuse es bastante extenso Satoshi, hay muchas villas** –razono de inmediato el azabache quien se llevo la mano al mentón de forma pensativa-

- **hago mi mejor esfuerzo, si vamos seguramente me acordare del nombre de la villa, por favor papá, vamos en esa dirección, es lo único que aun me acerca a mamá** –pidió el pequeño con ojos de suplica nuevamente, si, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, tenía el nombre de aquel lugar en la punta de la lengua-

- **puede que hasta haya cambiado de nombre Satoshi, y mañana ya es 30, es el ultimo día que tendremos para buscar a Sakura, el 31 será un caos y el primero tenemos los pasajes de vuelta, ¿estás seguro que es allí donde esta? **–pregunto intentando que el pequeño respondiera con seguridad, quería también tener esa seguridad-

-** te mentiría si te dijera que si pero… no se… de otro lugar, no puedo recordar bien aquellos meses** –bajo la cabeza al confesar aquello Satoshi, nunca tuvo la necesidad ni el deseo de recordar esas cosas, sabía que los tiempos luego de la separación con Sasori fueron duros, pero ahora como nunca deseaba poder recordar todo ello con claridad-

- **si dices que no se te viene en mente otro lugar, podemos ir ahora, ¿Qué más podemos perder?** –Asintió el azabache logrando que por fin el pequeño sonriera casi completamente-

- **es pasada la media noche** –recordó el pelirrojo al ver como su padre tomaba su chaqueta-

- **¿tienes sueño Satoshi?** –pregunto con diversión y un maléfico brillo en los ojos mientras tomaba sus cosas preparándose para partir-

- **en absoluto padre** –afirmo el pequeño quien sonrió de la misma maléfica forma-

- **entonces no veo cual es el problema** –en seguida se fijo como el pequeño se fue directo a tomar su chaqueta y ordenaba lo que él había traído, lo cual no era mucho- _**se que pagare muy caro el mal influenciarle tanto cuando sea mayor, tengo que acostumbrarme a que como su padre debo dar buen ejemplo, pero diablos, hasta me siento identificado con este pequeño demonio andante**_ –pensó absolutamente divertido el azabache quien vio ya listo a su pequeño para salir-

OoOoOoO

Iba con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos levemente entrecerrados, tenía razón al pensar que Osaka, al igual que Tokio, era una ciudad que nunca duerme. Las luces y la gente se veían por doquier a pesar del frio. La carretera tenía muchos vehículos viajando de una ciudad a otra, no era para menos, esa era una fecha de lo más concurrida. Veía al pequeño pegado a la ventana, no perdía ningún detalle, sus ojitos lo delataban.

Salida a salida, el camino a Fuse era largo, aun no salían de la cuidad, debía recordar pronto la salida, todo detalle se le hacía extraño y conocido a la vez hasta que uno de ellos llamo en pleno su atención, un letrero de la carretera.

_Salida a la Villa…_

"_**estamos casi en las afueras de la cuidad, en la villa Mizu, camino a Fuse"**_

- **Mizu…** -comento al aire el pequeño pelirrojo llamando totalmente la atención del azabache-

- **¿es esa villa Satoshi? **–Pregunto con seriedad al ver como los ojitos del pequeño se abrieron casi automáticamente al poder leer ese letrero-

- **no puedo equivocarme, es esa villa, estoy seguro** –afirmo por fin con seguridad el pequeño quien miro a su padre o al menos quiso hacer el gesto, la verdad es que estaba muy metido en su mente para verle-

De un momento a otro las imágenes venían a su mente, tan claras como si jamás las hubiera olvidado. Llegaron allí porque ese lugar lo habían encontrado vacio, su madre aun no heredaba el apartamento que la pelirroja de su abuela le había dejado y no tenían más dinero como para rentar algo en ese momento.

Pasearon unos días hasta encontrarse allí, recordó la primera noche en ese lugar, por fin caliente en una cama, su madre había podido acondicionar todo para una estancia allí, diciéndole a todos que había rentado aquel apartamento cuando la verdad solo se había colado porque estaba vacío.

Aquel apartamento de una sola habitación y un baño, seguramente lo habían dejado tirado porque no le savia a nadie, sin embargo para ellos fue espectacular encontrarlo.

Aquellos meses él no despertaba del todo de aquel shock, tenía miedo, había tenido muchas pesadillas de las cuales solo su madre lo podía calmar. Había visto también en silencio como ella lloraba muchas veces quizá porque cosas ya que no le explicaba nada, era aun un niño y estaba superando sus propios trances. Muchas veces también comía solo ya que la pelirrosa solo le daba de comer a él asegurando que no tenía hambre, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era verdad, de que estaba ahorrando poco a poco el poco y nada de dinero que tenían para poder vivir mejor.

Si… esos meses que había olvidado fueron esos meses que habían pasado pellejerías y dificultades extremas. Había olvidado cada situación de esos difíciles meses y solo recordaba cuando la pelirrosa por fin había conseguido un trabajo esporádico y pudieron cambiarse a un apartamento cercano a la cuidad, mas cómodos y en mejores condiciones

_Que egoísta _

- **ahora entiendo…** -soltó en un triste susurro bajando la mirada hasta el suelo del taxi-

Había olvidado todo lo que su madre había sufrido por su culpa…

Su madre había hecho que olvidara todas aquellas situaciones mostrándole la mejor de las sonrisas y dándole el máximo de bienestar aun por sobre su propia felicidad, siempre, siempre pensaba en él antes que en ella.

Desde aquellos momentos donde le ocultaba todo para que él no se diera cuenta de nada

Hasta ahora que lo tenían todo y le dejo para que quizá, pudiera gozar de todo de nuevo sin que ella estuviera interponiéndose.

- **doble en la siguiente, la villa Mizu** –escucho la voz del azabache le saco de su mundo, regresándole a la realidad de un momento a otro al darse cuanta que ya estaban saliendo de la carretera-

- **¿crees que Sakura me perdone?** –pregunto Satoshi sacando de onda completamente a Sasuke quien le miro con sus ojos mas extrañados- **ella siempre estuvo allí cuando no teníamos nada, cuando estuvimos cómodos jamás le agradecí nada de lo que había hecho por mí, y ahora que lo teníamos todo me dejo para que lo disfrutara, sé que no está molesta, creo entender un poco sus intenciones, pero aun así, siempre soy quien le causa problemas**

- **ella no te perdonara nada porque no tiene nada que perdonarte, tú no eres su problema, eres su felicidad, así que borra esa estúpida palabra de tu mente o juro que te la saco a golpes, me tienes hasta más arriba de la coronilla con esa frasecita que el idiota de Sasori te gravo a fuego en la cabeza** –expreso exasperado el azabache mirando con total reproche al pequeño quien abrió los ojos con total asombro, era la primera vez que el azabache le regañaba así-

- **el edificio no lo recuerdo, pero sí que era un tercer piso, lo recordare en cuanto lo vea** –afirmo el pequeño con ojos decididos, tenía que hacerle caso al azabache, siempre se considero maduro así mismo, pero había algo que le impedía crecer completamente-

Ese miedo esa inseguridad

_Era el momento de sacarse toda duda de la cabeza y madurar_

OoOoOoO

La puerta sonó casi como en las películas de terror. Las luces estaban apagadas, lo más lógico sería que ella estuviera durmiendo. Sus oscuros ojos miraron asombrados aquel _"apartamento"._

No era clasista ni nada por el estilo, pero se sorprendió al saber que gente podría vivir en un lugar donde estaba todo junto. La cama estaba casi a la entrada, una mesa, dos sillas y un mueble para la ropa, no había mucho que ver, aquel lugar era incluso más pequeño que su propia habitación. Al fin podía darse una idea de las privaciones y necesidades que la pelirrosa le contaba vagamente que vivieron y que jamás el pudo entender del todo.

- **no la veo** –dijo pálido el pequeño pelirrojo, después de aquel lugar, no se le venían más opciones a la cabeza, si no estaba allí, la daba completamente por perdida-

- **¿no hay otro cuarto a parte de este?** –Pregunto Sasuke al ver como el pequeño negaba con la cabeza-

- **solo el baño** –afirmo el pequeño quien se acerco a la puerta de baño abriéndola-

Estaba oscuro, no veía grandes detalles. Prendió la luz al escuchar al azabache acercarse tras de él. Ambos quedaron pálidos al ver a la pelirrosa que buscaban tirada en el suelo sin moverse o siquiera dando indicios de que estaba allí momentáneamente.

- **¡Sakura!** –Grito el Uchiha a todo pulmón, el pecho en ese momento se les apretó completamente a ambos-

El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke, Satoshi se había quedado estático en la puerta ante la impresión, solo pudo observar como este se agachaba sentando levemente a la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a golpearle el rostro intentando despertarle, lo cual parecía inútil.

Desvió su mirada hasta una parte del suelo donde se quedo pegado en cierto objeto. Camino hasta tomarlo en sus manos dándose cuenta de que era un frasquito de pastillas y estaba completamente vacío, era de esos que traen como cien pastillas y la pelirrosa en solo tres días no se pudo tomar todo sola estando cuerda.

_**¿O sí?**_

- **papá** –llamo la atención del Uchiha mostrándole el frasco de las pastillas, quedando este igual de azul y pálido que el pelirrojo- **Saku… mamá no creo que… no… ¿verdad?** –pregunto sin querer mencionar la palabra exacta mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojitos negros-

- **no lo creo, pero juro que si lo intento, voy a darle un regaño que no olvidara en su vida** –aseguro con el ceño fruncido parándose con ella en brazos- **andando Satoshi, quedarnos aquí no sirve de nada **

OoOoOoO

Abrió los ojos con prefunda pesades. Reconocio enseguida que alguien le había tomado la mano, luego un beso en la frente, no distinguía del todo. Cerro los ojos un momento para abrirlos después completamente.

Los ojos negros le hicieron sonrojar por la cercanía, aun tenia ese maldito efecto, ese complejo de adolecente de 15 años enamorada hasta las patas por aquel hombre.

Proceso en dos segundos. Ella se había ido, estaba sola en aquel apartamento, se desmayo y ahora se encontraba en un… ¿Hospital?

Si, presisamente, pudo distinguirlo por el aroma y por el bullisio de la gente que estaba en la urgencia de algún hospital. Usualmente la pregunta sería una ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí?, pero por la situación y los calmantes que seguramente le habían dado, su mente no procesaba aun cual de todas las preguntas de su cabeza debía hacer, es más, ni siquiera una pregunta fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

- **Sasuke** –susurro con levedad al mirar como aquellos ojos negros pasaban de la tranquilidad a fruncir completamente el ceño con reproche-

- **¡Me vas a explicar que mierda es lo que intentaste hacer y que tienes en la cabeza!** –exigió sin mucho tacto el azabache, mentalmente pensó en muchas maneras de pedir explicaciones, la suave o la directa, las palabras, incluso había preparado algo mental que decirle, pero cuando ella pronuncio su nombre, a la mierda la cordura, como siempre con ella-

Cerró los ojos suspirando, tratando de armar todo el mapa de lo sucedido en su cabeza. Se había ido, había tomado casi… no recordaba el número exacto de pastillas, pero sí que había tomado muchas para calmar el dolor de estomago y ahora, de un momento a otro despertaba y ya tenía al azabache encima de ella pidiéndole explicaciones.

_Alguien cruzo por su mente en ese momento_

- **¡¿Y Satoshi?** –pregunto algo mas despierta, no lo había deducido, si Sasuke estaba allí también debía haberlo estado Satoshi-

- **está dormido, mucha emoción para él por un día** –explico el azabache mirando tras de sí hasta un sofá que estaba en la habitación-

Sus jades voltearon a la misma dirección. En aquel sofá estaba el pequeño pelirrojo con sus ojitos cerrados y la chaqueta de Sasuke sobre él tapándole del frio. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió cálidamente, había extrañado mucho a ese pequeño, sin que lo supiera, ese pequeño también a ella, y ahora ni el mismo sabia que le estaba observando.

- **te encontramos a esa de las tres de la mañana y ya son las siete, aguanto despierto hasta las cinco y no pudo mas** –la voz del Uchiha hizo que dejara de ver al pequeño para observarle a este pudiendo observar la más pura de las preocupaciones reflejada en sus ojos- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto Sakura?, y sé que Karin tiene que ver en esto

- **tenía que… dejarles la libertad de poder estar solos, o que pudieras decidir volver con ella si es que te apetecía, después de todo, es la madre de Satoshi, pero no quería sentir que estaba allí solo por forzarles a ustedes a tenerme al lado por ser parte de un paquete **–explico desviando la mirada levemente, sabía que él estaría molesto con ella, que les había preocupado, que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero realmente necesitaba saber que no estaba con ellos obligándoles, que le necesitaban tanto como ella a ellos-

- **¿y eso justifica el intento de suicidio? **–pregunto casi con indignación el Uchiha, mas enseguida su cara se relajo al ver como los ojos jades de su pelirrosa se posaban sobre el con extrañeza-

- **¿Qué? **–Pregunto totalmente sacada de onda la pelirrosa, no entendía en lo absoluto lo que el azabache le decía y dudaba que en los días que no estuvo con él se golpeara la cabeza, se volviera loco y estuviera desquiciado-

- **tomaste un frasco completo de pastillas, ¿me vas a negar eso?** –reclamo acusadoramente Sasuke, momento en que Sakura quedo con cara de duda pensativa, no entendía en absoluto lo que le estaba diciendo, hasta que por fin capto a lo que se refería-

- **ese frasco estaba casi vacío, me lo dio Kiba porque le pedí algo para el estomago y me las dio del botiquín del aeropuerto, no estaba nuevo, y las tome porque el estomago me dolía tanto que no podía ni comer sin vomitar** –explico ella con ojos reprochadores sacándole una gota en la cabeza al azabache, es decir, ella no era tan idiota ni tenía complejo de depresiva suicida para llegar a ese extremo, llego a ofenderse de hecho-

Quedo con una mueca totalmente atónita al escuchar lo que escuchaba luego de su explicación, es decir, el azabache al parecer se había vuelto loco, primero le reprochaba y ahora reía a todo pulmón.

Si, reía, no podía creer que fue tan tonto de creer que la pelirrosa había intentado algo como eso, pero diablos, no podía pensar en otra cosa. No importaba, estaba feliz por saber que la pelirrosa estaba bien, igual de reprochadora que siempre.

Agacho su cabeza hasta posar sus labios en la frente de la pelirrosa dejándole completamente extrañada por su acción, no entendía que era lo que el azabache pensaba hasta que su frente se junto a la suya dejándole mirar en pleno los oscuros y cálidos ojos de este.

- **por favor Sakura, no me vuelvas a preocupar así** –pidió de corazón Sasuke, no podía creer como actuaba frente a ella, sin duda era la única persona con la que podía expresarse completamente, era una dependencia completamente increíble y casi irracional que tenia por esa mujer-

- **no prometeré nada, sabes que soy bastante impredecible **–afirmo con diversión la pelirrosa, aunque con los ojos daba a entender que lo intentaría, sus ojos eran igual de cálidos que los del azabache

- **¿Por qué te desmayaste?** –Pregunto extrañado el azabache separando su frente de la pelirrosa quien quedo con cara de duda-

- **no lo sé, me desmaye y aparezco aquí, tu sabes más que yo **–dedujo ella, aunque si el mismo Uchiha le estaba preguntando,

- **no me han dicho nada, con suerte cuando llegue estaba Tenten de turno y te ingresaron sin mucha demora, por ella Satoshi pudo entrar a pesar de tener menos de 12 años** –aseguro el azabache, ambos estaban igual de extrañados, no encontraban motivo alguno para la condición de la pelirrosa-

Alguien les interrumpió los pensamientos, estaban tan concentrados en ellos que no notaron cuando la chaqueta del azabache cayó al suelo y sobre la pelirrosa salto aquella pequeña motita de pelo rojo, la cual, la pelirrosa no dudo en abrazar.

- **¡Te extrañe mucho mamá!** –aseguro el pequeño quien se separo solo un poco de ella para mirarla con los ojitos negros llenos de lagrimas-

- **yo también te extrañe mucho mi bebe** –sonrió ella volviendo a abrazar al pequeño quien en ningún momento se quejo, solo se dejaba abrazar por ella como todo un verdadero bebe a gusto en los brazos de su madre-

- **no me vuelvas a dejar solo** –pidió el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa, su felicidad de volver a ver a su madre era demasiada para estar molesto o triste-

- **prometo no volverte a dejar solo, ni a ti ni a tu padre** –aseguro ella abrazando con mucha fuerza al pequeño pelirrojo y pronto mirando al azabache quien les miraba a ambos con una mirada tan tierna que hasta el corazón le gritaba de felicidad-

- **espero que cumplas esta vez, porque aunque te vayas al fin del mundo te seguiremos, ¿no Satoshi?** –el pequeño asintió dándole la razón en todo momento a su padre, si ella quería irse al infierno, ellos le seguirían-

- **lamento que te sintieras el mal trió mami** –se disculpo el pequeño bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza, recordaba muy bien todas las veces que él se había sentido así y que solo la pelirrosa podía animarle con sus cariños y mimos-

- **sabes, creo que ahora pude entenderte un poco mas Satoshi, también me falta mucho para poder ser una buena madre, aun estoy aprendiendo** –expreso Sakura haciendo que el pequeño negara con la cabeza mirándola con una gran sonrisa-

- **tu ya eres una grandiosa mamá, mamá** –sonrió el pequeño, habían muy pocas ocasiones en que las personas podían ver en pleno sus sinceras intenciones, y aun menos personas podían descubrir cuando era sincero, pero sin duda alguna ambos padres del pequeño siempre podían distinguir cuando sus intenciones eran honestas-

- **te lo dice tu propio hijo, porque sabrás que Satoshi ya eligió con quienes se quiere quedar** –afirmo el Uchiha colocando una mano en la cabeza del pequeño quien afirmo varias veces con la cabeza, ellos solo querían a la pelirrosa y sabían que la pelirrosa les quería a ellos de la forma más sincera que alguien podía amar-

- **y ahora podrás comenzar a practicar de nuevo** –la voz divertida de cierta castaña apareció en la puerta de la habitación- **sí que me asustaste Sakura**

- **hola Tenten** –saludo con una sonrisa de felicidad a su amiga mas enseguida aquella amigable sonrisa paso a ser una cara de susto ya que la misma sonrisa que su amiga tenia paso a ser una expresión peor que las de las películas de terror-

- **¡Estas totalmente idiota! ¡Ni sana y cuerda debes tomar más de dos pastillas al día excepto si es con prescripción médica!** –Regaño la mujer de ojos chocolate dejando a ambos hombres con una nerviosa mueca en el rostro y a la pelirrosa con las mejillas infladas a forma de reproche-

- **¡Me dolía el estomago! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?** –Pregunto con ojos reprochadores la pelirrosa, su amiga tenía dos complejos, o decía las cosas a medias o abría la boca cuando no ameritaba hacerlo-

- **primero, ir al médico, segundo, hacerte exámenes y tercero, ¡No tomar cualquier cosa que te den! En tu condición tienes suerte que no **_**quedaran**_** con secuelas, aunque no te culpo del todo, viendo la situación, no debes saber qué te pasa** –expreso con molestia la castaña al punto de estar casi fastidiada por las aceleradas decisiones de la pelirrosa, era así desde que la conocía, pero algo dejo a todos en completa duda-

- **¿Por qué hablas en plural?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa sin saber demasiado, es decir, que supiera, ella era la única enferma de ellos tres-

- **pues prefiero que Sasuke se siente, Satoshi da lo mismo, saltara encima de ti de todas formas** –advirtió con una mueca de diversión al ver como el azabache se volvía a sentar en la silla al lado de la camilla esperando a que comenzara a hablar- **déjame explicarte, cuando llegaste como Sasuke me mostro el frasquito, pensando que te lo habías tomado todo, iban a hacerte un limpiado de estomago, pero antes te hicieron un examen de sangre, dándose cuenta de que la sustancia de ellos no era mucha en tu cuerpo, así que dedujimos que no tomaste demasiadas de ella**

- **exactamente, no eran muchas las que habían, por eso Kiba me dijo que me las dejara** –afirmo la pelirrosa dando a entender de que no debió decir eso-

- **cuando encuentre a Kiba…** -susurro amenazante Tenten con un aura maligna rodeándole-

OoOoOoO

- **¡guau!** -ladro un perro a su amo cuando este se estremeció de un momento a otro-

- **tengo un mal presentimiento, Sakura siempre me mete en problemas, espero y esta sea la excepción** –hablo consigo mismo el hombre perro con total miedo ante las consecuencias que se avecinaban-

OoOoOoO

- **deja las amenazas y termina de explicar Tenten** –pidió algo nerviosa la pelirrosa sintiendo algo de pena por su amigo de mejillas pintadas al escuchar todo lo que la castaña quería hacerle con una aguja, hilo y una cuchara-

- **después de las muestras de sangre, vimos algo extraño en los exámenes de sangre y entendimos porque te paso eso** –cambio totalmente su rostro serio de profesional médico a una sonrisa sumamente cálida mirando a la pelirrosa y a los otros dos muchachos- debo decir que el tercer deseo de Satoshi se cumplió

- **¡¿Qué?** –Exclamaron los tres mirándose entre sí y luego volviendo a mirar a Tenten en busca de explicaciones-

- **Sakura, estas embarazada** –afirmo finalmente sin cambiar ninguna de sus facciones de felicidad-

En menos de un segundo, y como lo predijo, el pequeño ya estaba sobre ella abrazándola completamente, mientras que tanto ella como el azabache estaban completamente pálidos, en blanco.

_Demasiadas emociones para un día_

- **¿v-voy a ser mamá?** –Pregunto sin poder creerlo, es decir, alguna vez si pensó en ser madre, pero no pensó que fuera tan luego ni mucho menos-

- **¿y yo papá… de nuevo?** –De igual forma queda el azabache, aun no reaccionaba del todo para estar completamente cuerdo y gritar de emoción, aunque fuera lo que quería hacer-

- **así es, es por eso que las pastillas te debilitaron tanto el cuerpo, cuando una está embarazada no puede tomar cualquier medicamento, menos antes de los tres meses y debo decir, que tu ya tienes dos y medio Sakura** –explico haciendo que ambos rostros de los aludidos se tornaran completamente rojos mirándose mutuamente-

La risa del pequeño pelirrojo apareció. Era tanta la risa que se vio obligado a soltar a su madre y tomarse el estomago intentando respirar. Ninguno entendía que era lo que al pequeño le causaba tanta risa.

- **¿Por qué esa risa Satoshi?** –Pregunto el Uchiha mirando a su hijo casi como si estuviera loco-

- **¡Hace dos meses y medio fue mi cumpleaños!** –comento entre risas el pequeño quien no podía dejar de reír, y mientras más risas, los rostros de sus padres se volvían cada vez mas rojos-

"_**dudo que se cumpla aun mi deseo por si quieres cumplirlo en una noche, pero pedí un hermanito"**_

_Entonces…_

- **¡Realmente cumplieron mi deseo en una sola noche!** –grito el pequeño sin poder dejar de reírse, es mas hasta cayó al suelo de tanta risa mientras que los rostro de sus padres volvían a colocarse tan rojos que estaban seguros que los tomates les demandarían por derechos de autor sobre el color-

_**Ahora si era oficial… ese niño tenía complejo de adivino**_


	30. Fuegos artificiales

Caminaban fascinados en aquel lugar lleno de luces, la gente era mucha, aun así no se incomodaba en lo absoluto, nadie le conocía allí, por primera vez podía andar tranquilo en público. No andaba solo, delante de él veía a tres niños, de los cuales uno era su pequeño pelirrojo.

Iba tomado de la mano de su chica, aquel kimono rosa le hacía lucir esplendida, ni siquiera se le notaban sus dos meses y medio de embarazo recientemente sabidos por su amiga, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar a su chica como esperando el momento en que pudiera notarlo.

- **aquí el milagro es que Neji acepte venir al festival**–escucho de un momento a otro a la esposa de su amigo de ojos perlas, luego las risas de ambas mujeres y pronto como su amigo bufaba-

Aquella revelación le volvió a la realidad, se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos, no podía culparse, estaba de mas emocionado por aquella noticia, inclusive Neji lo había subido al columpio molestándole con que ahora no era el frio empresario de fachada tajante y que estaba como un idiota enamorado.

No lo negó, sería estúpido, notaba sus propios cambios, notaba la sonrisita estúpida de su cara cuando veía a la pelirrosa, como sus ojos cobraban vida después de tanto tiempo, ojos que se iluminaban al verla a ella o al pequeño pelirrojo, después de tanto por fin sentía que su vida estaba completa.

_**Aunque de complejo de padre le faltaba un poco**_

- **apóyame Sasuke**–escucho ahora a su amigo de ojos perlas mirándole con un enorme tic nervioso, situación que le saco una gota en la cabeza-

- **hmp**–respondió, es decir, fue lo más neutral que pudo, no sabía ni que le habían comentado por prestar poca atención, aunque supo disimularlo muy bien con su sonrisita-

_Pero a sus amigos no engañaba en lo más mínimo_

- **déjame adivinar, no prestabas atención en lo mas mínimo**–se contesto el mismo cuando el azabache solo asintió con una media sonrisa de lado bastante peculiar, esas que solo él podía hacer, logrando que así a Neji le incrementara su tic nervioso-

- **¿Por qué tan distraído Sasuke?**–Pregunto divertida la pelirrosa intercalando su mirada entre el tic nervioso de su amigo, la divertida mueca de su amiga y la divergida expresión de su hombre-

- **nada en particular**–respondió Sasuke logrando que todos suspiraran ya que sabían que por mucho que Sasuke cambiara, el nunca lo admitiría y confesaría de su boca-

- **oigan** –llamo la atención el pelirrojo a los adultos quienes miraron a los tres pequeños con suma extrañeza- **¿podríamos andar solos por el festival?**–Pidió dejando con expresiones pensativas a todos los padres, más sin duda ninguno tenía objeción-

_Menos uno_

- **claro/olvídalo**–dijeron al tiempo tanto la pelirrosa como el azabache, mirándose al mismo tiempo que respondieron, ninguno entendía al otro-

- **anda, déjalos Sasuke, ellos conocen mejor este festival que nosotros**–alentó Neji al azabache quien miro a Satoshi no muy convencido de darle permiso-

- **recuerda que Sakura y Satoshi vivieran mucho tiempo aquí, no debe ser la primera vez que vienen al festival de año nuevo**–explico la castaña, tenia razón, cosa que le hizo suspirar con profunda pesadez ya que sabía que no podía pensar en pelear con los tres-

- **está bien, ¿lo llevas verdad?**–Pregunto el azabache alzando una ceja con diversión, mirando como el pequeño revisaba cada uno de los bolsillos internos de la Yukata tradicional que traía puesta-

- **sí, si lo llevo papá**–afirmo con una sonrisa y palmeando el bolsillo en donde tenía el objeto por el que su padre le había indicado-

- **nos juntaremos diez minutos antes de media noche en el puente**–enseguida advirtió la pelirrosa haciendo a los tres pequeños asentir y salir corriendo con entusiasmo entre la gente-

- **¡Yumi recuerda no agitarte demasiado!**–grito entre la gente la castaña una vez vio a los pequeños desaparecer de la vista de ellos-

- **tranquila, esta Taro con ella, estará bien**–afirmo el ojiperla llamando la atención de su mujer quien suspiro no muy convencida de lo que acababa de hacer-

- **¿Por qué no querías dejar ir a Satoshi con los chicos?**–Pregunto Sakura al Uchiha logrando llamar la atención de la pareja Hyuuga-

- **llámame aprensivo, tengo un mal presentir**–expreso de forma pensativa, si hubiera podido se hubiera cruzado de brazos, pero como tenia la mano de la pelirrosa tomada y no estaba ni por el medio con soltarla, pues se quedo solo con los aires de pensativo-

- **Satoshi ya esta grande, es más independiente de lo que crees, no es como cuidar a un bebe o un niño de 5 años, estará bien, sabes lo responsable que es**–le alentó Neji palmeándole el hombro, nuevamente suspiro pero esta vez mirando al cielo, cielos, debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que ese pequeño ya no era un bebe-

A veces lo dejaba ser casi como si fuera un adulto

Y otras veces le llegaban los complejos de padre aprensivo

Sinceramente, tenía que aprender a actuar como padre, ¡Urgentemente!

OoOoOoO

- **tío Sasuke se comporto extraño antes**–la voz de la niña del grupo se escucho, haciendo que ambos chicos pararan su paso para mirarle ya que iban delante de ella-

- **ahora que lo mencionas, no se ha comportado igual desde que supo lo tuyo Satoshi**–el pequeño ojiperla fue ahora quien hablo de manera tal que ambos hermanitos se quedaron mirando al pelirrojo esperando una explicación-

- **eso es porque no sabe cómo ser papá y yo aun no acostumbro la idea de que es mi padre, tomara tiempo para que actuemos mas naturalmente, mientras, se que estará algo aprensivo, pero fuera de lo que crean, lo disfruto bastante, no me molesta en lo absoluto**–si, lo disfrutaba bastante, es decir, nunca supo lo que era el sentimiento de protección paterna, ahora podía distinguir que era sumamente diferente a los cuidados de su madre, el siempre fue el hombrecito de la casa para la pelirrosa y ahora por fin podía decir que tenía un padre quien le cuidara-

- **que suerte, mi padre es muy aprensivo con Yumi, conmigo ya no tanto, pero a ambos nos incomodaba, últimamente nada más me ha dado algo de espacio, si no fuera porque tu viniste créeme que no me habría dejado venir solo con Yumi**–expreso llevándose las manos tras la cabeza el pequeño Hyuuga con algo de molestia, mas sus brazos bajaron y sus pasos se detuvieron al igual que los del pelirrojo cuando sintieron que tras ellos la pequeña ya no les seguía-

- **¿sucede algo?**–pregunto Satoshi mirando a la pequeña quien no despegaba la vista de uno de los tantos puestos de juego que habían-

- **quiero ese conejo**–dijo con un enorme puchero y ojos de gatito con botas la pequeña mirando casi con ruego a ambos chicos a quienes les salió una gota anime en la cabeza-

_Suspiraron mirándose, no podían negarse a un puchero así._

El puesto de juegos era tiro al blanco, había mucha gente en aquel puesto, por lo que el hermano mayor tomo la mano de su hermanita y seguían al pelirrojo quien pasaba por entre la gente para mirar. Pudieron ver como un chico de más o menos unos 12 años estaba con la pistola apuntando al conejo, luego disparando, fallando dos de cinco tiros y los otros tres aunque le golpearon no le derribaron.

- **¡Maldito conejo seguro y está pegado!**–Reclamo el muchacho bastante enojado dejando de forma nada cortes la pistola en el puesto y marchándose de aquel puesto-

- _**No sé porque él me recuerda… me recuerda a alguien**_–pensó Satoshi al ver a aquel chico con ese rostro de furia, es más, estaba seguro que lo había visto y no le agradaba en nada la sensación-

- **no pude ganarte el conejo, el juego estaba arreglado**–nuevamente la voz del muchacho se escucho entre el público hablándole a un pequeño-

- **de verdad lo quería**–bajo la cabeza un pequeño de seis años con derrota, aunque un detalle era muy particular en él-

Un detalle bastante particular que al pelirrojo dejo completamente frio…

_Una chaqueta…_

_**"bien, sáquenle la chaqueta y nos llevamos la mochila, simple, fácil y sencillo, ¿alguna objeción enano?"**_

_Su chaqueta_

Esa misma que le robaron a los seis años, algo más gastado, el rostro de aquel chico, no mucho mayor que él, pero de un rostro similar.

_Sudo frio_

- **vamos Satoshi, también falle**–escucho la voz de Taro, exaltándose cuando este le tomo el hombro ya que ni atención le había puesto-

- **¡No me asustes así!** –Reclamo el pelirrojo luego dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo le había dicho- **segundo, ¿ya fallaste?, ¿Cuándo disparaste?**

- **cuando te volaste del mundo y no hubo caso de hacerte reaccionar**–aseguro sin mucho ánimo el ojiperla, aun estaba fastidiado por sus intentos fallidos de conseguir ese regalo para su pequeña hermana.

- **realmente quería ese conejito**–bajo la cabeza con un puchero la pequeña dejando a los dos chicos quienes se miraron suspirando-

- **déjame intentarlo…**

OoOoOoO

La gota anime de su cabeza se multiplicaba a cada segundo, es decir, jamás se imagino estar en aquella situación. Miraba a la pelirrosa quien en una mano llevaba unas croquetas de pulpo y en otra unos pastelillos, además de que tenía en el brazo una bolsita colgando con algunos otros dulces.

Cuando se quedaron solos recorriendo el festival, entre juegos y demás, pasaron por varios puestos de comida, de los cuales, la pelirrosa le pedía algo, no era que se lo negara, es solo que no pensó que se lo pidiera con aquellos pucheros y ojos de cachorro.

_¡Obviamente no se podía negar con eso!_

Pelirrosa tramposa fue lo que pensó en esos momentos. Miro a su amigo de ojos perlas quien tenía las mismas gotas en la cabeza ya que no solo Sakura llevaba un montón de cosas dulces, sino que Tenten se le había unido en los pucheros.

_¡Ningún hombre malditamente enamorado podía negarse a eso!_

Tramposas

Fue el pensamiento compartido de ambos hombres.

- **oye Neji, en una de esas Tenten esta antojada también**–susurro sonriendo de medio lado el azabache dejando como piedra a su amigo quien además se le coloreo la frente de azul, sabía que ya tenía traumas acumulados de dos embarazos de su esposa como para aguantar otro mas-

- **mejor vete acostumbrando los cambios de Sakura, al menos te ha pedido cosas comestibles, espera unos meses y se pondrá aun más sensible y antojadiza de cosas que hasta asco te darán, pregúntale a Naruto y Shikamaru, te dirán lo mismo de Hinata y Temari**–explico con un tic nervioso dejando a Sasuke con más de un tic nervioso y la frente coloreada igual de azul que él-

Detuvieron sus pasos al ver que las chicas también lo hicieron. Voltearon la vista logrando divisar uno de los tantos juegos del festival, de hecho, uno de los más tradicionales, el juego de los globos de agua.

- **¿recuerdas eso Sakura?**–Pregunto la castaña a su amiga quien asintió con una mirada llena de nostalgia, después de todo, no era la primera vez que iban a ese festival, ellas crecieron en esa ciudad-

- **si… cuando la directora Anko nos mandaba a dormir temprano los años nuevos y con Ino nos escapábamos, veníamos a jugar y pedíamos monedas para jugar y comer, después al volver Anko nos estaba esperando y nos quitaba todos nuestros premios hasta que nos metíamos a su oficina a recuperarlos y luego ella los reventaba como castigo**–recordó con bastante nostalgia la pelirrosa y una extraña sensación de diversión casi sufrida Sakura al poder recordar esos duros, difíciles y divertidos tiempos donde las cosas no eran tan sencillas como siempre quisieron aparentar que eran-

- **también cuando los chicos mayores querían robarnos nuestras cosas y teníamos que correr y escondernos, muchas veces fueron Kiba, Sasori y Deirada quienes nos defendían de los matones, que tiempos**–suspiro al ultimo la castaña de igual forma que lo hizo la pelirrosa mientras miraban aquellos globos del estanque-

A la luz del festival sus ojos brillaban bastante, nostálgica y tiernamente, tanto que se quedo pegado en ellos por unos instantes. Tanto Neji como él sabían que ellas venían desde lo más bajo, que pasaron por experiencias que ellos jamás pasaron y que por ello tenían tantos recuerdos que les unían en las duras y en las buenas, como el simple hecho de ver globos de agua en el festival o pedir dinero casi como un juego de niños.

Sonrió con ternura

_Las vueltas de la vida, cubos de hielo derritiéndose _

Junto al ojiperla se miraron al tiempo y asintieron al segundo de dirigirse al puesto de juegos bajo la extrañada mirada de las chicas.

_**Los globos de agua eran menos que un anillo pero también serian un bonito regalo**_

OoOoOoO

Estaban tirados en el suelo de otra forma los arbustos no podrían cubrirlos del todo. Tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo de ojos perlados para que se mantuviera abajo y también mantenía su mano sobre la boca de la pequeña de su amiga quien sino estaría llorando a todo pulmón de miedo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

_- __**¡gracias por el conejo!**__ –Expreso feliz la pequeña castaña abrazando el conejo, después de más de 10 intentos, por fin había logrado ganar el conejo-_

_Su orgullo Uchiha no le dejo dar pie atrás_

_- __**suertudo**__ –susurro con un enorme tic nervioso el hermano mayor de la pequeña-_

_- __**habilidad querido amigo**__ –sonrió con orgullo Satoshi llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos con aires de superioridad-_

_- __**gracias por ganarlo para nosotros**__ –la voz saco a todos de su pequeña nube al darse cuenta de que una no muy buena mirada de otro chico, no muy diferente de la edad de ellos, tenía posada sobre ellos-_

_- __**vete de aquí buscapleitos**__ –dijo con una despectiva mirada el pelirrojo colocándose delante de la pequeña quien en ese momento se asusto bastante, su rostro lo delato completamente-_

_- __**mi hermanito quiere ese conejo y como el hermano mayor que soy se lo voy a dar, por las buenas o las malas**__ –explico comenzando a tronar los puños el chico al segundo que detrás de él ahora no solo estaba su hermanito pequeño, sino que otros cuatro muchachos, para suerte de ellos, no de demasiada diferencia de edad-_

_- __**¿ahora qué Satoshi?**__ –pregunto con preocupación el ojiperla, no era cobarde ni nada, pero jamás se había metido en peleas o problemas, esa situación era completamente nueva para él y no sabía cómo actuar ni cuidar a su hermanita-_

_- __**si algo aprendí a hacer durante mis años aquí en Osaka a parte de pelear por mi vida es una cosa… ¡Corre!**__ –Grito tomando la mano de la pequeña y corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de su amigo y los otros muchachos-_

SI, aquel sujeto del que tenía tan mala espina al final termino por cumplir su mal presentimiento. No entendía de donde saco el valor o la cobardía de correr, lo único que sabía era que solo quizá, solo quizá, podría haber peleado con ellos de igual a igual, pero con la pequeña y su amigo no podía hacerles frente, sobre todo cuando sus propias piernas temblaban de miedo al ver a ese muchacho.

Su mal presentimiento a cada momento crecía

- **los perdí, lo siento**–se disculpo uno de los muchachos que les seguían haciendo bufar-

- **pero miren lo que les traje**–se escucho la voz de otro9 de los muchachos quien tiro al suelo a otra "victima" de la cual encontró-

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de sobre manera, en el suelo tirada entre todos ellos y con los ojos llorosos de miedo estaba una niña, no cualquier niña

_Esa niña_

Aquella de ojos tan verdes como los de su madre, cabello tan plateado como la más hermosa joya y piel tan blanca como su propio nombre.

_Justo esa niña_

- **Yuuki**–susurro asombrado, incluso su estomago se apretó contrariamente a sus ojos los cuales se abrieron de un segundo a otro-

- **suélteme, déjame**–pidió llorando la pequeña a quien le tiraron el cabello con fuerza, así que comenzó a llorar aun más por ello-

- **¿y para que quiero a esa mocosa?**–Pregunto el líder de los chicos quien veía a su amigo con reproche y a la pequeña con duda-

- **porque tiene varios juguetes en su mochila**–aseguro el muchacho quitándole la mochila a la pequeña de manera nada suave y vaciándole en el suelo, de donde veían salir una cantidad no pequeña de muñecas, juguetes, dulces y demás-

Entre aquella pertenencias que caían al suelo pudo distinguir algo bastante peculiar, varios juguetes estaban gastados o simplemente se veían muy usados, menos ese, era aquella muñeca de cabello negro y ojos verdes que el mismo le había regalado hace apenas unas semanas.

- **es la oportunidad que tenemos de irnos**– el susurro de Taro le volvió a la realidad de un segundo a otro-

Si, era la oportunidad, estaban ocupados con aquella niña, demasiado para notarlos si se escabullían rápidamente…

_Pero no podía_

Sus ojos negros miraban con enojo casi puro a esos buscapleitos, tanto que sus manos temblaban

- **Taro, yo aun tengo que hacer algo, aprovecha la distracción que creare para irte con Yumi y busca a nuestros padres** –expreso con las manos temblorosas el pelirrojo, momento en que el ojiperla abrió los ojos con sorpresa extrema-

OoOoOoO

Estaban tranquilos sentados en un banco de uno de los tantos locales de té, bebiendo apaciblemente mientras conversaban y esperaban que fuera la hora de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Los ojos de los cuatro se abrieron apresurados al ver como dos pequeños corrían hasta ellos, los pequeños Hyuugas quienes preocuparon a sus padres por la prisa y expresión y a los Uchihas por la falta de la presencia de Satoshi.

- **¡¿Qué les paso niños?**–Pregunto acelerado Neji mirando que sus pequeños estaban bastante sucios y desarreglados siendo que ellos eran demasiado tranquilos para quedar en esa condición de la nada-

- **Satoshi gano un conejo para mí y un chico lo quería**–dijo la pequeña apretando su conejo a ella, de todas formas no se lo pudieron quitar, lo mantuvo pegada a ella todo el tiempo, razón por la que los perseguían-

- **luego aparecieron muchos otros queriendo hacernos daño, corrimos y nos escapamos, nos escondimos y los chicos que nos seguían encontraron a otra niña, Satoshi apareció ante ellos para defenderla y nos dijo que aprovecháramos cuando se distrajeran con él para escapar**–termino de relatar el hermano mayor quien seguía igual de preocupado que cuando dejo a Satoshi, pero no tenia mas opción, tenía que hacerle caso y cuidar a su hermanita, él era el responsable de ella y realmente le hirvió la sangre no haber podido actuar solo en defensa de ella-

- **Satoshi…**-susurro la madre del nombrado quien de la impresión incluso dejo caer unos pastelillos al suelo al momento en que su rostro se colocaba pálido-

- **tranquila Sakura, no te hace bien estresarte**–pidió la castaña tomando la mano de la pelirrosa quien estaba tan pálida que estaba segura que se desmayaría allí mismo, lo único que lo detuvo fue el curioso sonido de un celular, conocía muy bien ese sonido-

- **alo**–respondió Sasuke de inmediato al ver que el número del que le llamaban estaba registrado-

- **¿pa…pá?**–escucho la voz del pequeño pelirrojo a través del teléfono, de cierta forma, le tranquilizo, pero del otro lado realmente se preocupo-

_¡Grandiosa idea la de darle un celular para navidad!_

- **¿Dónde estás hijo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué paso?**–pregunto acelerado, sentía que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo, le dio la orden de solo usarlo en casos de emergencia y sabia que el pelirrojo era tan responsable que le haría caso, por lo que debía ser una emergencia-

- **larga historia, ¿podrían venir a buscarme?, no estoy solo**–pidió el pequeño, razonando, el jamás pedía ayuda, así que Sasuke dedujo que si no podía llegar a ellos con la pequeña era porque realmente el cuerpo le dolía o la niña estaba mal, por el sonido tranquilo de la voz del pelirrojo, fue él quien recibió los golpes-

- **¿Dónde estás?**–pregunto algo más tranquilo, si el pequeño no estaba acelerado significaba que había podido bien salir de aquel problema-

- **estoy en el puente donde quedamos de vernos para ver los fuegos artificiales**–informo desde el otro lado de la línea-

- **vamos para allá** –acepto el azabache cortando la llamada de su celular y mirando las expectantes miradas de todos quienes le observaban con muchas dudas- era Satoshi, está bien, nos está esperando en el puente donde veremos los fuegos artificiales

OoOoOoO

No corrían pero el paso si era rápido. Al llegar al puente pudieron observar a mucha gente esperando que ya fuera la hora de que las campanas sonaran. Sin saber cómo, la pelirrosa fue la que guio el camino entre la gente hasta que diviso al borde del puente a su pequeña sentado con los ojos cerrados y a su lado, también sentada, la pequeña de cabellos plateados a la que distinguió muy bien, era la misma niña a la que Satoshi había salvado en Tokio antes de la navidad.

_**Casualidades de la vida**_

- **¡Satoshi!**–exclamaron felices todos los del grupo nombrando al pequeño quien abrió los ojos para ver llegar a quienes esperaba-

Enseguida fue la pelirrosa quien se agacho a ver al pequeño pelirrojo, este solo sonrió de manera nerviosa al ver el rostro preocupado de su madre, sabía que no estaba del todo bien. Tenía varios golpes, unos cuantos moretones y unas pocas heridas.

- **¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a no preocuparme Satoshi? ¡¿Cuándo?**–exclamo la pelirrosa con rostro de reproche total al pequeño quien pego un sonoro suspiro sabiendo muy bien lo próximo que vendría-

- **no le regañe por favor, esta así por ayudarme**–pidió la pequeña de cabellos platas con ambas manos en el pecho y el rostro de ruego sumamente expresivo-

En su cabeza sintió la gran mano de alguien, al mirar hacia arriba logro distinguir al azabache quien era el padre del pelirrojo, quien negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa semi divertida adornaba su rostro, por lo que la pequeña de cabello plata quedo completamente perpleja.

Volvió su vista hasta el pelirrojo y sonrió con suma ternura al ver como la pelirrosa ahora sonreía tranquila abrazando al pequeño pelirrojo quien ya estaba azul de lo tanto que lo apretaba mientras que la pelirrosa refregaba su cara contra la mejilla de ella.

- **Sakura jamás podrá enojarse con Satoshi**–expreso nerviosa Tenten haciendo asentir tanto a su esposo como a los pequeños quienes miraban algo preocupados al pelirrojo-

- **explícanos que paso**–pidió a la pequeña de cabello plata, aun no entendía del todo su presencia allí si después de todo antes estaba en Tokio-

- **vinimos de viaje a ver los fuegos artificiales y me perdí entre la multitud, entonces un chico se fijo en mi mochila de juguetes y me agarro del cabello llevándome con él, después apareció Satoshi y comenzó a pelear con los chicos, apenas pudo me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr, solo pude tomar mi muñeca, todo lo demás se lo quedaron, quiero a mamá y papá**–explico con un enorme puchero y los ojos lagrimosos la pequeña quien comenzó a llorar llamando a sus padres dejando a todos con una nerviosa expresión-

- **¿te sabes el número de teléfono de tus papás?**–Pregunto el azabache a la pequeña quien asintió al recordar que si sabía el número de teléfono de su padre-

- **después de los fuegos artificiales te llevamos, pero no llores**–pidió el pequeño pelirrojo quien a medias pudo ponerse de pie con las piernas temblorosas, acto que no paso desapercibido por nadie, pero su sonrisa oculto muy bien ese detalle de los ojos jades de la pequeña-

- **¡fue ese chico!**–Nuevamente la voz familiar apareció en el ambiente-

Ambos pequeños miraron al muchacho quien apuntaba a Satoshi, era el mismo de antes, solo que ahora se veía bastante golpeado, aun si tenían algo de miedo por lo que ambos se escondieron tras su madre sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mas sin duda el mayor de los temores fue el de Satoshi, y no era para menos. No solo el chico apareció, al lado de él estaba también el pequeño que usaba su propia chaqueta de niño,

_La cual también la pelirrosa reconoció_

Sus ojos se desviaron al pequeño pelirrojo, al igual que los del azabache al ver el rostro de preocupación de la pelirrosa y quedo completamente atónito al ver el rostro de su pequeño hijo. Aquellos ojos negros bajo el cabello rojo estaban tan abiertos como se le permitían, tan abiertos como sus ojos estaba pálida su piel, temblaba notoriamente, demasiado notorio, incluso sus ojos lo demostraban.

Los recuerdos pasaban por sus ojos, una y otra vez, recuerdos de esa ciudad a sus 6 años, recuerdos donde el mismo sujeto, ahora mayor, le tomaba del cuello y daba una paliza, su cuerpo aun lo recordaba, jamás podría olvidar esa sensación.

_Los puños de alguien se apretaron notoriamente por ello._

- **escuche que ese mocoso golpeo a mi hermanito, y eso no me gusta en lo absoluto, ¿Qué piensan hacer para…. compensarlo?**–Pregunto con una irónica risa el sujeto quien comenzó a caminar en dirección al pequeño pelirrojo obviando la presencia del resto de las personas-

- _**me va a golpear… me golpeara y me dará una paliza como hace años…**_-pensó temeroso Satoshi, por primera vez ese pequeño conocía lo que era sudar frio de miedo-

_Y por primera vez sintió la protección de su progenitor_

- **y yo según veo también lo golpearon, así que a mano**–expreso con ira contenida Sasuke, malditamente, su crianza no le permitía armar un escándalo de proporciones épicas sin que ese sujeto lanzara el primer ataque-

- **no me gusta estar a mano**–y esa fue la frase que derramo el vaso, tanto un tic en la ceja del azabache como una venita apareció en su frente mientras caminaba colocándose frente al sujeto que tronaba sus puños-

- **si no te gusta, ¡podemos hacer algo al respecto!**–expreso con toda la furia acumulada el azabache quien de un segundo a otro empuño su mano y la incrusto en el rostro de su oponente-

En el mismo segundo otros acompañantes del sujeto se lanzaron a ayudarlo y golpear al azabache. No duro demasiado, ya que sorprendentemente, Sasuke esquivaba casi por naturaleza a sus contrincantes y golpeaba a algunos.

Tanto los ojos de Satoshi como los de Sakura se abrieron al extremo, jamás pensaron ver a Sasuke con el puño levantado, su imagen de caballero desapareció completamente ante esos ojos oscuros casi rojos llenos de ira, estaba desquitando toda su impotencia acumulada en esos meses de escuchar las duras cosas que el pequeño pelirrojo paso por culpa de ellos, contra ellos mismos en cada uno de esos golpes.

- **¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía vándalo barato!**–Exclamo con completa furia Sasuke, era oficial, estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero tenía la suficiente dignidad para soltar al tipo y que corriera junto a sus amigos antes de matarlo-

- **papá…**-susurro con asombro Satoshi mirando como su padre respiraba hondo frotando sus sienes y luego desviaba su mirada algo fría y neutra hasta él, aquella mirada que a todos podía intimidar pero que para Satoshi simbolizaba algo completamente diferente-

_**Esa mirada que solo un Uchiha podía entender**_

- **mientras yo esté aquí Satoshi nadie va tocarte, no si puedo evitarlo, al menos nadie con quien no pelees o tengas desventajas significativas, ahora estoy yo aquí para cuidarte**–sonrió con superioridad pero también ternura expresadas en su rostro Sasuke haciendo sonreír de manera avergonzada a Satoshi a quien incluso se le sonrojaron las mejillas de felicidad-

- **este… gracias papá…**-agradeció con los ojos completamente brillantes de felicidad Satoshi al segundo que Sasuke coloco su mano sobre el cabello de este como siempre suele hacerlo, de manera firme y protectora junto a un sentimiento de calidez acompañándole-

- _**Sasuke, ahora sé porque te amo, eres y sé que serás un gran padre, el mejor de todos**_–sonrió completamente enternecida la pelirrosa quien se llevo una mano al vientre, se sentía completamente afortunada, sabía que el pequeño que venía en camino tendría la suerte de nacer con el mejor de los padres-

_Y que Satoshi había encontrado al mejor de los padres_

_**Al propio**_

En sonido de una pequeña explosión en el cielo apareció junto a luces que adornaban la oscuridad. Todos olvidaron el espectáculo recién hecho,

- **gracias por ayudarme**–sonrió la pequeña de ojos jades mirando los fuegos artificiales con expectación, igual a todos quienes estaban allí-

- **no te preocupes, también se lo que se siente, solo siento no haber podido salvar tu muñeca y tus juguetes**–se disculpo Satoshi rascándose la nuca, momento en que la pequeña peliplata quito sus ojos del espectáculo nocturno y miro al pelirrojo-

- **no importa si tu estas bien**–volvió a sonreír con las mejillas sonrojadas la pequeña de la más pura inocencia, incluso cerro los ojitos dejando ver que eso ya no importaba, estaba igual de feliz que como si estuviera con sus padres-

Se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas ante aquella sonrisa. Comenzó a rascarse la mejilla con una mano de manera nerviosa desviando levemente la mirada de la pequeña quien aun le sonreía.

_A los ojos de su padre no pudo engañar_

_**"son lindas, lo reconozco, pero me gustan las menores"**_

_**"eso sería si me gustaran todas las niñas menores"**_

_**"que podría ser, no que era ella, ni te imaginas quien es"**_

**- **_**comprendo**_–pensó con diversión el azabache mirando a su pequeño ya no tan pequeño hijo- Satoshi –susurro de forma tal que nadie más que él le oyera y agachándose al lado del pequeño sacando algo de su bolsillo y apuntando con la mirada a la pequeña peliplata-

- **papá**–susurro con rostro de reproche y las mejillas completamente rojas, logrando hacer que la sonrisa de medio lado que su padre tenía se agrandara-

- **no reproches y hazlo, eres bastante hombrecito**-alentó Sasuke a su pequeño golpeando levemente su hombro con el puño en señal de que debía ser duro y que estaba orgulloso completamente-

- _**hay ciertas cosas con las que tendré que lidiar de ahora en adelante**_–pensó con un tic nervioso tomando el dichoso objeto que su padre le había pasado y pegando un sonoro suspiro- **Yuuki**–llamo a la niña quien nuevamente estaba pegada en los fuegos artificiales pero fácilmente los dejo de ver por escuchar al pelirrojo-

- **dime**–respondió y al instante sintió como Satoshi le tomo la mano atando un hilo a su dedo y dejando un hermoso globo de agua celeste con copos de cristales de nieve dibujados en él-

- **es por los juguetes que perdiste**–se excuso con las mejillas levemente rojas ya que otra vez se le sonrojaron cuando vio los ojitos jades de la pequeña brillar de felicidad al ver el hermoso globo de agua que su padre le había parado para dárselo-

- **¡gracias! ¡Lo cuidare mucho!**–y su rostro enrojeció aun mas cuando la pequeña se lanzo a abrazarlo, tanto así que por fin comprendía lo que era la vergüenza que hacía pasar a su madre de vez en cuando, sentía hasta las orejas arderle, tanto que tuvo que desviar la vista por el nervioso brillo que apareció en ellos-

- **eres todo un donjuán Sasuke, al menos Satoshi te lo heredo**–sonrió con diversión Sakura mirando a su pequeño aun mas rojo de lo que ellos estaban cuando supo que estaba embarazada, aunque le hacía gracia ya que era la primera vez que lo veía tan sonrojado-

- **y espera que no es la única sorpresa de la noche**–las palabras de Sasuke terminaron por desconcertarla, sobre todo cuando de la misma forma el saco una pequeña cajita y se la coloco en las manos-

- **¿Qué es eso?**–Pregunto aun descolocada, sobre todo por la media sonrisa de diversión que este puso en su expresión al ver su completa duda-

- **cuando te pedimos salir solos con Satoshi, era porque quería comprar esto y le pedí a él que me ayudara a elegirlo porque te conoce más, anda Sakura, ábrelo**–alentó a la pelirrosa quien asintió levemente aun descolocada y abrió la pequeña caja-

Los ojos jades se abrieron de sobre manera, tanto que incluso los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en ellos con sus hermosos colores mezclados en las tonalidades verdes de sus ojos. Miro al azabache quien no dejaba de sonreír y luego miro la caja donde dentro de ella reposaba un anillo, era platinado, oro blanco y dentro de este había incrustado un hermoso jade con circones rosas rodeándolo dando énfasis en que la perla más grande era el jade de color casi esmeralda que sobresalía del anillo.

- **Sa… Sasuke…**-tartamudeo completamente atónita la pelirrosa, no era tonta para saber que significaba eso, un anillo siempre seria un anillo y más si venía de aquel hombre que ha dicho que te ama y demostrado de casi todas las formas existentes-

Tan atónita como sonrojada se coloco, incluso sintió culpa por burlarse mentalmente de su hijo cuando ella era quien estaba más roja de todo el grupo, mas aun cuando el azabache le tomo la mano sacando el anillo de la caja y se lo coloco en el dedo anular. También los ojos de este brillaban intensamente con el espectáculo de luces nocturnos, aunque su brillo era tan profundo y misterioso como cálido.

Le vio mover los labios al segundo que otro fuego artificial se elevaba en el cielo, curiosamente, un enorme corazón.

- **Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**


	31. Cerrando el circulo

"_**Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

Vaya, no podía creer cuanto ya había pasado desde esa pregunta, ya era un mes, se le notaba poco a poco su pancita, se le pasaban poco a poco los efectos de mareos y siendo sustituidos por antojos y sensibilidades de las que ni ella había creído tener nunca._****_

Todo volvía a su relativa normalidad. El trabajo y la escuela eran la metódica diaria, uno que otro juicio, una que otra llamada de Karin intentando quien sabe que cosas, eso no importaba, ahora estaba del todo feliz y segura de lo que hacía._****_

_**"claro que acepto Sasuke"**_

Miro su mano, esa donde ahora reposaba aquel anillo de oro blanco y jade rodeado de circones, sin duda jamás se espero portar un anillo así en su vida. Recordó como lloro de felicidad abrazando a Sasuke cuando este se lo dio, en realidad ese hombre era todo lo que una mujer podía querer, todo eso y más._****_

Aunque debía admitir que le tomo por sorpresa aquella petición, se la esperaba muchísimo más adelante, si es que de verdad llegaba a suceder, pero miren quien nuevamente intervino_****_

_**"pero una condición"**_

Sasuke le había contado divertidamente que antes de que supieran que eran padre e hijo, Satoshi ya se había convertido en su hijo y él en su padre, solo que este le había puesto una condición para que ellos sucediera._****_

_**"¿Cuál es la condición?"**_

Fue la misma pregunta que ella le hizo a Sasuke y que Sasuke en ese momento le había hecho a Satoshi cuando este le pidió decírselo al oigo._****_

_**"Quiero que mi mamá lleve mi mismo apellido"**_

Miren que ese niño era inteligente, esa afirmación era una indirecta bastante sutil de que quería que ellos se casaran, había aceptado muy bien y desde antes de saber que ellos eran padre e hijo, sin incomodarse, que ellos fueran pareja, le adoraba por eso y muchas cosas más, sabía que ya lo adoraba desde antes, pero jamás pensó que tanto, Satoshi sin duda alguna había sido su luz y ahora hasta su Cupido, siempre le estaría agradecida por eso y por haber pensado también en ella cuando vio aquel mundo de felicidad y la incluyo en el, siempre fueron ellos dos, ahora tres y prontamente serian cuatro._****_

Se miro al espejo, ya era de noche, estaban por irse a dormir, se fijo como su pijama ya le quedaba más apretada, pronto ya no podría usarla, tenía que comprarse otra junto a ropa más ancha. Las imágenes de cuando volvieron a Tokio aparecieron en su mente junto a una risilla divertida._****_

Varios periodistas se habían enterado muy rápidamente de lo acontecido, incluso ya se podía llegar a confundir a Sasuke y a ella por figuras de farándula en vez de empresarios, bueno, al menos él, ella aun tenía mucho que aprender. Les extraño eso si el cómo supieron todo, inclusive en aquellos reportajes salían detalles que ni ellos sabían o se esperaban que salieran a la luz, Sasuke le había dicho que indagaría un poco en ese mediático asunto._****_

Se llevo las manos a su apenas distinguible pancita y miro por la ventana, hacia frio, se notaba en el ambiente externo, ya que dentro de la habitación al igual que toda la casa el ambiente era regulado por aires acondicionados. Recordaba cuantas veces paso ese frio, cuantas veces estuvo enferma, cuantas veces Satoshi se había enfermado y cuantas personas aun Vivian aquello._****_

Sin ningún mal sentimiento, se sentía protegida, si, y estaba feliz, sabía que ese niño al que ahora tocaba a través de su piel tendría la enorme fortuna de nacer en un lugar cálido, con su padre y su madre, con un gran hermanito menor y un tío con complejo de abuelo que por muy pervertido que fuere, era una gran persona._****_

Por estar tan desconcentrada ni siquiera percibió cuando se acercaron tras ella, solo distinguió al azabache detrás de si por el espejo donde se miraba. Había puesto sus manos sobre las propias que tenia posadas en su vientre._****_

- **me asustaste** –reprocho con cara de berrinche mirando a través del espejo la divertida mueca que Sasuke le coloco, por lo que inflo las mejillas con aun mas reproche-_****_

- **quería sorprenderte** –reconoció el azabache quien dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura al tiempo que rozaba su nariz con el cuello de esta sintiendo su aroma-_****_

- **siempre lo haces** –confeso sonriente ladeando la cabeza para juntar su cabello rosa con la cabeza azabache que tenía a su lado- **¿terminaron ya de estudiar?** _****_

- **se quedo dormido, le está costando un poco ciencias, solo un poco, nada de qué preocuparse, al final agradezco que se haya quedado dormido él porque si no lo hacía yo** –volvió a reconocer en forma divertida, no le desagradaba nada estudiar con el pequeño, pero cuando estaba cansado ya a esas horas de la noche era complicado- _****_

- **eres mala influencia para él** –expreso divertida Sakura dándose vuelta sobre si misma sin que en ningún momento se saliera del abrazo del azabache, es más, este aprovecho para agarrarla y abrazarla-_****_

- **me encanta serlo** –confeso con una ladina sonrisa, más cuando algo vino a su cabeza cambio totalmente su semblante a uno un poco más serio-_****_

- **te noto pensativo** –comento ella al ver que la diversión de Sasuke se esfumo de un segundo a otro, cosa poco usual cuando estaban los dos, le gustaba demasiado molestarla como para desaprovechar oportunidades-_****_

- **¿recuerdas la habitación que tengo cerrada con llave y que les dije que jamás entraran?** –pregunto mirando a Sakura quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y ojos atentos a los suyos-_****_

- **sí, lo recuerdo** –afirmo sin mucho entendimiento del porque de esa pregunta-_****_

- **esa habitación era la de Satoshi cuando aún vivía conmigo de bebe** –lo dicho hizo que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran a tal extremo que se dejo entender en completo su asombro, pero en cambio pudo distinguir que los ojos de Sasuke tomaron un brillo bastante tierno cuando asintió- _****_

- **¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?** –pregunto ya más tranquila, le había costado un poco imaginar cómo sería aquella habitación, no se imaginaba a Sasuke cargando a un pequeño bebe dentro de un ambiente muy infantil, al menos no hasta dentro de unos meses-_****_

- **esa habitación aun es de él, tengo dos ideas, una es que si lo desea, puede volver a ella, es algo más grande de la habitación donde ahora esta** –comento haciendo que otra vez los ojos de Sakura se abrieran con asombro, se estaba acostumbrando a ello, la exaltaría más seguido si lograba conseguir que sus ojos se abrieran de esa forma-_****_

- **¿más grande aun?** –repitió con asombro Sakura, es decir, su propia habitación era del porte de todo un apartamento, la habitación del pequeño era bastante grande como para que allí viviera una familia, si era un poco más grande seria prácticamente igual a la de ellos, eso sí que era grande-_****_

- **es normal que te asombres, mi estilo de vida es bastante diferente al que acostumbrabas, ya conocí un poco tu estilo de vida anterior, ahora que vamos a casarnos tendrás que adaptar algunas costumbre de la elite, aunque no me agraden** –expreso con cierto fastidio, recordaba que de pequeño jamás le gustaba ir a esas fastidiosas reuniones sociales elitistas que se organizaban, pero ahora se veía obligado a ir por el bien de su empresa-_****_

- **intentare ser la mejor de las esposas** –sonrió la pelirrosa ampliamente para el azabache, si, intentaría ser la mejor esposa que pudiera, ese hombre se lo merecía, también la mejor madre, con Satoshi había tenido ya mucha practica, pero aun estaba aprendiendo, jamás terminaría de aprender y haría su mejor esfuerzo para que ese bebe de ahora tuviera a la mejor madre que ella pudiese ser-_****_

- **ya eres la mejor, tú lo sabes, Satoshi y yo ya te lo hemos dicho** –alago a la pelirrosa, aunque siempre que lo hacía parecía tener el mismo efecto, aun no podía dejar de sonrojase cada que le decía algo lindo, aun parecía una dulce adolecente cayendo entre sus brazos- _****_

- **¿Cuál es el segundo plan que tienes?** –Pregunto para cambiar el tema, le apenaban ciertas cosas aun, es decir, ese hombre tenía la sorprendente habilidad de hacerle sonrojar como una idiota enamorada y debía aceptar que era eso realmente lo que era en ese instante-_****_

- **si Satoshi no quiere la habitación, se la quiero dar a…**

OoOoOoO

El día comenzaba, apenas estaba amaneciendo. El sonido de un cerrojo y luego la luz entrando a una habitación se hicieron presentes. Por la puerta entro primero el azabache dueño de aquella mansión y seguido de él, dos personas, la pelirrosa y el pequeño pelirrojo quien aun no entendía nada de lo que allí sucedía.

Al prenderse la luz, los ojos negros del pequeño se agrandaron de la impresión. Aquella habitación tenia paredes de un color celeste muy suave, dibujos de nubes y autitos pintados en aquel tenue color celeste, un estante repleto de juguetes, un armario con las puertas semi abiertas donde se notaba había mucha ropita de bebe. En medio de aquella habitación, una cuna, amplia y cómoda, lo curioso fue que al lado de esa cuna, había otra cama, una más pequeña, objeto que llamo por demás la atención de ambos quienes miraron automáticamente al azabache.

- **cuando Satoshi era bebe, yo dormía aquí para vigilar que Karin no intentara nada malo, además de que ya no la soportaba, mucho menos en la cama, por eso termine durmiendo aquí un tiempo, yo usaba esa cama hace años** –respondió la pregunta implícita Sasuke al entender las caras de dudas de ellos, aquella cama era el único objeto que rompía un poco el estilo infantil de la habitación-

Miraba cada detalle, cada dibujo pintado en la pared, incluso se acerco a la cuna mirando dentro de ella. En un gancho sobre ella, había un móvil, de los típicos que tocan tonadas de cunas para los bebes, no pudo evitarlo, la tentación de hacerlo funcionar le gano completamente.

La musiquita sonaba, despacio cerró los ojos al escucharla. No podía recordar aquellos tiempos, era absolutamente imposible, pero como jugada de su subconsciente si conocía aquel lugar.

El mismo aroma, los mismos dibujos, aquella música, la presencia del azabache a su lado, era en su totalidad aquel tranquilo lugar que muchas veces había visitado sin siquiera haberlo conocido, era el lugar que por tanto tiempo soñó.

Al terminar la música sonrió con levedad, sentía una sensación muy cálida y relajante dentro de aquella habitación, como en ninguna otra, seria quizá que en ese lugar su mente sabía que estaba a salvo, también que fue su primer hogar, sabía que todo allí era de él.

_No, no era de él, aquella habitación era de aquel pequeño llamado Yusuke_

_Y él era Satoshi, Satoshi Uchiha_

- **¿quieres volver a esta habitación Satoshi?, podemos pintarla y cambiar los muebles por unos mas de tu edad, si quieres claro** –ofreció Sasuke quien llamo de inmediato la atención del pequeño pelirrojo quien negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar aquella cuna-

- **no quiero volver a esta habitación, pero quiero que la dejes así como esta, si no es mucha molestia claro** –pidió el pequeño quien miro con sus ojitos brillantes lleno de felicidad al azabache, estaba feliz por saber que su padre a pesar de todo aquel tiempo que estuvieron separados aun así le guardo en sus recuerdos y jamás le olvido, aquella habitación era la muestra de lo mucho que le amaba y el hecho de que todo siguiera igual era la prueba de que le seguía queriendo de la misma poderosa forma que cuando era tan solo un bebe-

- **no es molestia, entonces esta podría ser la habitación de tu hermanito** –accedió Sasuke mirando toda la habitación, si la dejaban así serviría perfectamente para aquel bebe que venía en camino, esa habitación también significaba demasiado para él como para dejarla con otra función-

_Después de todo, ese cuarto también había sido el suyo cuando era pequeño _

_Y el cuarto que ahora Satoshi ocupaba era el cuarto que Itachi había habitado antes de morir_

- **sabes que papá, tengo la corazonada de que en vez de preparar esta habitación, podríamos comenzar a pintar de rosa la que está al lado de esta** –expreso Satoshi con una divertida sonrisa la cual se agrando al ver el asombro de sus padres, sin lugar a dudas no se esperaban esa respuesta y el pequeño menos podía saber que sería el o la bebe, Sakura apenas si tenía tres meses y medio y podrían saberlo con suerte en un mes o mes y medio más-

- **¿crees que será niña?** –Pregunto la pelirrosa quien nuevamente se llevo una mano a su pancita con los ojos sumamente brillantes y las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la sonrisa de su rostro-

- **tengo ese presentimiento** –afirmo Satoshi, el también tenia sus secretos y sabía perfectamente como su familia seria después de un tiempo-

Así como su destino era ser llamado como aquel hombre que quiso tanto a su madre, aquel Satoshi Seidou que hizo crecer a una de las más hermosas flores, a aquella mujer que el mismo escogió de madre, sabía que pronto mas amigos y vidas nacerían en aquel circulo de su vida.

_Con un poco de paciencia las flores vuelven a crecer_

_Después de todo..._

_**Solo una flor puede hacer creer otra flor igual de hermosa que ella misma**_

- **¿entonces porque quieres dejar así esta habitación si no la ocuparas?** –Pregunto confusa Sakura al pequeño quien sonrió con diversión única, esa típica sonrisa que todo niño bueno usa, esa que acostumbraba a usar para engañar a la gente pero que en esta ocasión era absolutamente sincera-

- **porque no quiero tener un solo hermano, hay alguien más… a quien estoy esperando conocer** –confeso dejando en la intriga a sus padre, sabia de donde venia él, sabia de donde vendrían los demás, sabia de donde venían los otros, y sabia que no tenia para que apurarse-

_A veces los sueños si se hacen realidad_

- **está bien Satoshi** –afirmo Sakura sin estar muy segura de lo que el pequeño quiso decir o de las intenciones que este tenía-

- **mamá, sé que es estúpido preguntar esto, incluso yo lo considero una estupidez, pero… ¿me querrás cuando nazca mi hermanito o hermanita?, aunque no sea de verdad hijo biológico tuyo** –el comentario dejo por lo demás fría a la pelirrosa, pero lo curioso del asunto fue que Satoshi no cambio en ningún momento su expresión ni sus ojos aquella calidez con la que siempre miraba a su madre-

Entendía a lo que se refería, por mucho que ella siempre dijera que le quería, por mucho que el pequeño supiera que ella le amaba, ahora vendría una época de cambios, los miedos no solo le invadían a ella, Satoshi aun tenía 10 años, era un niño, sentía esas inseguridades de saber que ahora le vendría "competencia" ya que hasta ahora ella solo tenía ojos para él como su hijo y que pronto vendría su hermanito en camino, ese miedo que le decía que él no era sangre de su sangre y que por ello podría perder el cariño de su madre o verlo reducido.

Se agacho con cuidado frente al pelirrojo quien con un gesto de madures increíble jamás desvió la mirada de sus ojos jades. Ella era su madre, a pesar de ello siempre pudo distinguir cada muestra de miedo o inseguridad del pequeño, no le desvió la mirada, tampoco perdió el brillo de felicidad de ellos, pero veía y sentía como estos temblaban levemente así como sus manos por la espera de su respuesta, gesto que se acrecentó cuando esta sonrió tomándole ambos hombros con sus manos.

- **cuando un padre espera a su hijo, no sabe como será y lo acepta como es sin importar nada, pero Satoshi, yo a ti no te espere, yo te elegí al mismo tiempo en que tú me elegiste a mí como tu mamá cuando solo dejabas de llorar en mis brazos y me permitiste cuidarte todo el tiempo, si tu puedes llamarme madre con esa sinceridad y porque de verdad crees y aceptas que yo sea tu madre, para mi tu jamás dejaras de ser mi pequeño** –afirmo Sakura al momento que le abrazo como siempre refregando su mejilla en la de él mientras este reía divertido por el gesto tan peculiar que su madre tenía siempre con él- **a pesar de lo mucho que quiera a tu hermanito o hermanita, a pesar de que quizá ahora tendré que darle más cuidados y atenciones a este bebe porque será mas pequeño, a pesar de que ahora tendrás que compartir mi tiempo con él o ella, Satoshi, tu siempre será mi bebe, mi primer hijo, mi primogénito**

Miraba con una sonrisa completa como la pelirrosa seguía abrazando a Satoshi y este le abrazaba a ella, ambos sonreían con las mejillas sonrojadas, como unos inocentes niños, como una madre y un hijo quienes juegan y se quieren demasiado.

Lo reconocía, era cierto, esa mujer pudo por mucho tiempo haber dejado solo a su hijo, pudo haberle dado igual y dejado solo para ella seguir adelante, pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, pero no, allí estuvo siempre para el pelirrojo, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, en la pobreza más extrema y ahora en la riqueza mas esplendida, aplacando el gélido frio con el calor de su ternura, realmente ella quería mucho a Satoshi.

_Y eso solo hacía que él se enamorara más de y más ella_

No tenía dudas de que hiciera diferencias, sabía que para Sakura, Satoshi siempre seria su pequeño, no tenía miedo de que una vez nacido su segundo hijo ella comenzara a apartar al pelirrojo, ella le eligió como su hijo, ella es quien siempre velo por ese pequeño por ella ese niño ahora era quien era, un niño maduro, responsable e inteligente, arrollador y autosuficiente en muchos aspectos, pero sin duda con un corazón mucho más grande que él propio, algo que él jamás le podría haber enseñado, la calidez que solo una madre podía darle a un niño.

- _**madre no es quien engendra Satoshi, es quien cría, y Sakura es quién te ha criado y quién te ha amado desde siempre, incluso mucho más de lo que podría haberte dado si te hubiera criado solo, Satoshi, yo se que el corazón de Sakura jamás permitirá que te sientas solo de nuevo, igual que se que nosotros haríamos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance por ella**_ –los ojos de Sasuke a cada momento tomaban un brillo aun más tierno al ver la imagen frente a él, esa imagen que por mucho soñó ver, esa que de joven quiso poder observar cuando se caso por primera vez y que ahora esa pelirrosa le estaba obsequiando como la realización de su único sueño-

_**Tener su propia familia **_

- **entonces ya en la primavera compraremos todo para pintar una habitación rosa** –aviso el azabache logrando que ambos dejaran de refregar sus mejillas para parpadear varias veces y asentir con las sonrisas de oreja a oreja, sin duda alguna eso sería divertido-

- **si… pero antes hay algo que quiero que terminemos antes** –expreso endureciendo levemente la mirada al segundo de separarse de Sakura y le dirigía la mirada a él-

Ambos eran hombres, fuertes de carácter, sabían mirarse con dureza y transmitir todos aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos de manera tal que se intercambiaban fortaleza.

Comprendió enseguida esa mirada, su orgullo creció enormemente por ello, ese niño había heredado mucho de él a pesar de que creció con la pelirrosa, su mente frio aparecía cuando lo ameritaba, el también había crecido y madurado de forma tal que no dejaría a nadie pasarlo a llevar. Podía defenderse solo, se lo demostró infinidad de veces, le demostró que dentro de ese caballeroso y cálido corazón, el también podía sacar las garras.

_**Antes comenzar su nueva vida, tenía que cerrar el círculo de la anterior**_

OoOoOoO

_Culpable_

El sonido de aquel martillo resonó en toda la habitación. El rostro pálido de aquella persona no se hizo esperar. Quería gritar y mandar a todos al infierno, quería salir corriendo de allí, escapar, eso no podía estarle pasando, no a ella, no, definitivamente eso debía ser un sueño.__

- **por las pruebas mostradas en tribunales, tanto de testigos presenciales como evidencias físicas, condeno a Karin Seidou a 40 años de presidio sin beneficios carcelarios bajo la razón de homicidio frustrado con dolo, homicidio realizado con dolo con responsabilidad sobre quienes murieron en el incendio de hace 10 años en el orfanato de Osaka, a 20 años mas por el delito de violación de patria potestad bajo la causa de adopción sin consentimiento del padre, y a parte otra condena de presidio calificado sin beneficios carcelarios por manejo totalitario de la empresa que debió ser heredada en primera instancia a Sakura Seidou, he dicho** –volvió a sonar el martillo del juez encargado al mismo segundo que el sonido de esposas se hacían presentes-__

- **¡Este juicio estaba arreglado! ¡Exijo ir al tribunal supremo! ¡Nadie puede meter a Karin Seidou presa! ¡Juugo di algo!** –Gritaba la pelirrosa quien se resistía a que se la llevaran aun cuando ya tenía las esposas sujetándole las manos-__

- **Culpable** –se declaro el pelianaranjado quien desvió el rostro con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo de por medio que a él también le tocaría sentencia por estar involucrado-__

- **¡Juugo traidor! ¡Suigetzu hablador!** –Les ofendió a ambos, Suigetzu hasta cierto punto le divirtió por fin ver a la "escoba con patas" caer en sus propios juegos, en cambio al pelianaranjado le preocupaba la situación, no tenía planeado nada de eso y como buen abogado sabía las que se le venían-__

_**Solo esperaba el momento de caer de tu trono**_

_**Porque la simple plebeya es realmente quien lleva sangre azul en la venas**___

- **¡Tu!** –Exclamo con algo de alivio la pelirroja al ver al pequeño pelirrojo de ojos negros frente a ella sin obstaculizar el paso para que se la llevaran, pero si se había movido de su asiento solamente para verla- ¡Diles que están equivocados! ¡Puedes decirle a Sasuke que retire los cargos! –Dijo esperanzada, es decir, ese era un niño, era sangre de su sangre, algo tenía que quererle, algo tenía que hacer por ella-__

_**Pero este no era un niño cualquiera, es la sangre de tu sangre…**___

- **lo siento, solo soy un débil e indefenso niño al que jamás quisiste, ¿Por qué hacer algo por ti?** –pregunto de forma altanera el pelirrojo dejando pálida a la pelirroja, fue en ese momento donde se le desmorono todo el suelo, despertando a la realidad en la que en verdad todo era real y no una pesadilla-__

_**… piensa de la misma forma que heredo de tus entrañas cuando de defenderse se trata**___

- **porque soy tu madre ¡Soy tu madre Satoshi Uchiha! ¡No esa puta ramera barata! ¡Me las van a pagar todas juntas!** –Siguió gritando Karin hasta que los gritos se dejaron de escuchar cuando los policías la subieron al automóvil donde seria trasladada a su presidio-__

- **te lo dije, que porque soy sangre de tu sangre te haría pagar por todo lo que has hecho, adiós Seidou, te veo cuando salgas de prisión, claro, si aun estas viva** –susurro para sí mismo el pelirrojo quien veía desde el pasillo como se levaban a la pelirroja Seidou, a pesar de que fue mala, una mujer macabra, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de todo, igual no pudo evitar que le doliera el estomago cuando vio que se la llevaban, esa mujer paso de tenerlo todo a quedarse sin nada, siquiera su libertad, en un solo segundo, algo de lastima sentía en su pequeño corazoncito de 10 años- __

_Después de todo_

_Para bien o para mal_

_**La sangre tira**___

- **Satoshi** –llamo la pelirrosa al pequeño desde su asiento, creyó poder sentir por un solo momento el dolor que el pequeño materializo en sus ojos y que se manifestó en su estomago-__

No podía pedir menos, por mucho que odiara a esa mujer, solo una cosa podía agradecerle, una sola cosa era por lo único que pudo llegar a sentir lástima por ella, y esa era que si esa mujer no hubiera existido, si no hubiera sido así de maldita en su vida, jamás se habría cruzado con el pequeño Satoshi, es más, sin esa mujer, él siquiera habría nacido, entendía como el pelirrojo se sentía, aunque no le gustara ese pequeño había nacido de las entrañas de esa mujer.__

- **lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, mamá** –pidió disculpas el pequeño, inclusive sintió culpa cuando por su mente paso el recuerdo, no, el simple dato de que esa mujer a pesar de haberle destruido la vida, era quien también se la había dado-__

- **estoy orgullosa de ti hijo** –sonrió la pelirrosa logrando sorprender al pelirrojo por la cálida sonrisa que esta coloco para él, podía esperarse verle triste porque dedujo su pensamiento, incluso molesta por pensar en que era un mal agradecido por haberlo pensado, tal vez la felicidad falsa que algunas veces mostraba cuando quería ocultarle algo, pero no, su sonrisa y calidez eran sinceras, no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría por lo que la pelirrosa le dijo y por el cómo le miraba-__

_**Ella era realmente su madre**___

- **sentencio a Sakon Seidou, Ukon Seidou, Kiminaro Kaguya y Kidomaru a 45 años de presidio por el delito de complicidad, recepción de pruebas y omisión de pruebas al testificar, además de 5 años y un día por verse involucrados en el incidente del orfanato de Osaka** –volvió a golpear el martillo el juez para que luego a los acusados se les esposara y llevaran, algunos ejerciendo más resistencia que otros pero al final llevándoselos a todos- **declaro culpable a Suigetzu Hozuki por el delito de pago y acción de homicidio realizado con dolo en el orfanato siendo él el causante de dicho incendio y por homicidio frustrado contra Satoshi Uchiha y de forma directa también Sakura Seidou además de omisión de pruebas del accidente Uchiha-Seidou de hace ya 20 años realizado por su hermano, por ello serán 60 años de presidio** –volvió a declarar el juez quien se ajusto sus lentes para seguir leyendo las condenas de los acusados mientras los medios de comunicación sacaban y sacaban fotos de juicio-__

- **siempre me advertiste de que no hiciera todo lo que Karin me mandaba, debí hacerte caso** –se quedo parado Suigetzu mirando a Juugo quien tenía las manos apretadas, pero se digno a mirarlo y ver que este sonreía como siempre, nunca tomaba muchas cosas en serio-__

- **también me va a tocar Suigetzu** –le respondió mirando como los guardias comenzaban a llevarse al albino quien fue esposado y colocado de pie para comenzar a caminar-__

- **sabes algo… no creo que destino sea tan injusto** –comento por ultimo dejándose llevar y perdiendo el contacto visual del pelianaranjado quien suspiro con nerviosismo-__

- **se le declara culpable a Juugo Seidou por omisión de pruebas fundamentales y complicidad simple, delito que conlleva la pena mínima de 20 años** –declaro el juez mirando al pelianaranjado quien cerró los ojos con aceptación, ya sabía que se le venía-__

_**"sabes algo…"**___

- **pero… -**llamo la atención el juez quien sintió la mirada de Juugo sobre él-** por las declaraciones hechas por Hozuki de que permaneció ignorante hasta hace poco de los hechos acontecidos y las declaraciones hechas a las revistas sobre información que resultaron ser testimonios de evidencias, los demandantes le han retirado los cargos, por lo que se le libra de la sentencia, he dicho **–y por última vez el juez hizo sonar su martillo dejando a todos susurrando sobre lo ultimo dicho, a Juugo en total confusión y a los reporteros sacando y sacando fotos para reportajes-__

- **no entiendo** –susurro para si Juugo mirando donde antes estaba el juez quien se había parado para dar por cerrado el juicio-__

Se paro medio aturdido con lo que había pasado, al salir al pasillo pudo ver a varios reporteros agrupados en partes especificas, mientras unos tomaban declaraciones de los condenados, otros iban a hablar con Sasuke y Sakura por los resultados satisfactorios de las sentencias.__

Frente a él apareció una mata de pelo rojizo, bastante conocida, sabia de donde la había heredado, al igual que aquellos ojos negros que le miraban desde debajo de manera neutra y extrañamente sin acusación implícita alguna. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el pequeño le estiro la mano cambiando aquel frio semblante por un rostro más relajado y relativamente mas cálido, estaba por demás sorprendido.__

- **creo que no me había presentado, soy Satoshi Uchiha, encantado… Tío Juugo** –la voz del pequeño llamo la atención de varios, desde los padres del pequeño hasta la de los reporteros quienes nuevamente comenzaron sus cuchicheos y comenzaron a sacarles fotos-__

- **tienes razón** –afirmo el anaranjado quien acepto la mano del pequeño como si un hombre le diera la mano a otro de su mismo nivel- Juugo Seidou, aunque no sé si quieras llamarme tu tío –acepto con pesar, de todas formas, aun no entendía como era que estaba libre y sin cargos, la situación aun lo tenía mareado, ya se había preparado para lo peor-__

- **yo tampoco quiero que mamá pierda a toda su familia, a pesar de todo mamá también es un Seidou y usted seria su primo, no tengo por donde no decirle tío** –dijo con cierta diversión el pelirrojo, pero realmente el rostro del sujeto de cabellos naranjos cambio drásticamente al haber escuchado, lo que él consideraba, palabras tan maduras provenientes de un niño tan pequeño-__

- **creo que nuevamente tienes razón** –afirmo con algo de la misma diversión Juugo al darse cuenta de que ese pequeño al parecer no le tenía ese odio a muerte que si había expresado con su propia hermana, cosa que le dejaba aun más desorientado-__

- **si estas confuso con lo de los cargos, los de la idea fueron Sakura y Satoshi** –la voz del pelinegro Uchiha llamo completamente su atención, no solo su voz, sus palabras, las cuales hicieron que Juugo plantara sus ojos directamente en la pelirrosa y el pequeño quienes asintieron-__

- **¿Cómo?** –Fue la única pregunta que pudo salir de su boca, no pudo razonar más, era mucha información por un día-__

- **creo que tampoco tuve el placer de presentarme, soy Sakura Seidou, aunque ya nos conocíamos** –sonrió la pelirrosa quien algo rescataba de todo aquello, al menos una persona de aquella ruin familia, a su parecer, no era del todo mala-__

- **¿Por qué retirar mis cargos?** –logro unir por fin palabras para crear la pregunta, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a esas dos personas, no los creía capaces de una doble intención, pero diablos, tampoco lo había creído de su hermana o su mejor amigo y aun así se las habían jugado mal, no quería cometer el mismo error de nuevo-__

_**"… no creo que destino sea tan injusto"**___

Resonó la voz del albino en su mente__

- **cuando salió el reportaje, pensamos que Naruto fue el idiota que había hecho pública mi vida privada, otra vez** –explico el azabache quien calló un momento cuando en el salón del tribunal se hizo un silencio donde se escucho un enorme estornudo proveniente de nada más ni nada menos que de su amigo rubio quien estaba también de espectador en todo el asunto-__

- **¡Te escuche teme!** –ahora se escucho su grito mientras el Uchiha veía a la distancia como el rubio le apuntaba indignado con una vena gigante tras de sí-__

- **volviendo al tema** –ignoro olímpicamente al Uzumaki a quien le apareció otra vena en la cabeza y planeaba como vengarse de su teme amigo por ignorarlo- luego nos dimos cuenta de que salían cosas que ni nosotros sabíamos y comencé a indagar en quien dio las declaraciones hasta que di con tu nombre __

- **al escuchar el testimonio de Suigetzu, supimos que usted no sabía de nada y le habían mantenido ignorante, aun así tendría consecuencias, por lo que pedimos anular los cargos, tampoco quería que alguien que no tiene culpa pagara** –la voz del pequeño se hizo notar con toda madures, en realidad ese pequeño quien resulto ser uno de los afectados en todo ese tiempo, realmente le estaba asombrando con la madura actitud que tenia tras esa imagen de niño bueno que tenia para con su madre-__

- **así que, fue una decisión conjunta, tampoco quería perder a toda mi familia, somos diferentes a ellos Juugo, y quiero que no perdamos contacto y así como nos ayudaste indirectamente a solucionar el caso, me gustaría que te mantuvieras conmigo en la empresa, no se mucho de estas cosas, así que cuento con tu ayuda** –afirmo con cierta diversión, como diciendo _"no aceptare un no por respuesta"_ para el pelianaranjado quien sonrio con cierta diversión ante la situación- __

- **no… no me lo esperaba… gracias… intentare ayudarte en lo que pueda** –acepto Juugo con una leve sonrisa, finalmente su amigo había dicho algo coherente y tenía razón, destino no quiso ser injusto con él como lo había sido tantas veces con las personas que tenía en frente, agradecía un poco por ello, al parecer tenía otra oportunidad de llevarse bien con su familia-__

_Después de todo_

_Para bien o para mal_

_**La familia siempre seria la familia**_


	32. No todo es color de rosa

- _**Kami… sálvame por favor…**_ -rogaba cierto rubio hecho piedra-

- _**tarado**_ –pensó el pelirrojo quien se sentaba a su lado mirando a su mejor amigo con una gota en la cabeza, no todos los días lo veía babear como un idiota, aunque la situación era ya común-

Se preguntaran, ¿Qué situación?, pues si se ve de lejos, la escena es un salon de clases. Todos estaban muy concentrados en aquel papel blanco que yacia en sus bancos, bueno, casi todos, la excepcion como podran adivinar era el pequeño rubio Uzumaki a quien le salia el alma por la boca, sin duda alguna esa era su peor pesadilla. Si, acertaron.

_**Examen de matemáticas**_

No podía ser… ¡Apenas habia pasado de grado! ¡¿Cómo esperaban que supiera hacer solo ecuaciones? Hacerlas con la ayuda de Satoshi, aunque en realidad el hiciera sus tareas a cambio de que realizara las de ingles de este, era una cosa, y ponerlo a hacerlas solo era un castigo.

¡Debieron inventar las matemáticas como medio de tortura medieval! Penso el pequeño Uzumaki quien tenia la mente completamente en blanco, es mas, solo una cosa habia respondido en su examen. Si, otra vez acertaron

_Solo había escrito su nombre_

- _**un milagro, solo pido un milagro, que se acabe el mundo, que me traje la tierra, un terremoto, inclusive que lloviera fuego y llegara el apocalipsis serian buenas alternativas, claro, siempre y cuando no se acabe el ramen, es decir, hay que sobrevivir de algo ¿no?… oh vamos Kami, ¿un milagro es mucho pedir? **_–seguía en sus ruegos internos el pequeño Minato esperando a que algo pasara-, algo que le librara de dar el examen en ese momento, al menos solo por ese día, prometiendo estudiar más para la próxima o en su defecto, hacerse un buen torpedo-

- _**no puede ser mas**_ _**idiota**_ –volvio a pensar Satoshi quien volvio a mirar a Minato, el ya llevaba la mitad del examen y su amigo con suerte habia podido escribir su nombre, muy temblorosamente por lo que recordaba, por el tan solo hecho de ver unas simples ecuaciones en su examen-

Sonaba el ruido del segundero en el reloj, hace no mucho habia comenzado el examen. A medida que avanzaba los ejercicios se tornaban más dificiles, algunos incluso llegaban a costarle o hacerle dudar, hasta sintio lastima del pobre rubio cuando vio los ejercicios y penso que este tendria que al menos intentar hacerlos.

No eran pocas hojas, de hecho el examen duraba dos horas, de las que ya llevaban 30 minutos y eran tres hojas completas por ambos lados. Comenzo a transpirar un poco, ya habia pasado el verano, las vacaciones se terminaron hace aproximadamente un mes, de hecho, aquel era el primer examen del nuevo grado. A pesar de ser otoño, el clima no habia cambiado demaciado aun, se sentia ese intenso calor aquel dia, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a la concentración de los pequeños.

Elevo su puño al momento de que una venita salia de su cabeza. Incrusto su puño en la cabeza de Minato y este quedo estampado en su banco gracias a la fuerza con la que Satoshi le golpeo. Levanto la cara con el examen plantado en el rostro, la hoja cayo dejando ver los indignados ojos perlas del Uzumaki y luego ver como estos mismos pasaban a estar llorosos suplicándole piedad.

- **sin copiar tarado** –le dijo sin piedad alguna Satoshi a su amigo, ya se había vuelto inmune a esos ojos de suplica, tuvo que hacerlo o tendría que hacer todos los exámenes de matemáticas del rubio-

- **ayúdame** –susurro casi imperceptiblemente el pequeño Uzumaki logrando que Satoshi le escuchara por el tan solo hecho de que se sentaban uno al lado del otro-

- **ni lo sueñes, debí dejar que reprobaras el grado anterior** –respondió el pelirrojo, él muy apenas terminaría el examen y si se ponía a hacer, de nuevo, el examen del rubio no tendría tiempo para revisar el suyo y comprobar algunos de ellos-

- **no seas mal amigo** –volvo a suplicar Minato, sabía que si Satoshi no le ayudaba reprobaría el examen y estaría a tan solo un paso de reprobar matemáticas, reprobar el grado y no comer ramen hasta que pasara a la secundaria-

- **aprenderás matemáticas por las buenas o por las malas** –le miro con ojos reprochadores Satoshi, de esas miradas que dicen _"arréglatelas solo"_-

- **hare tu examen de ingles ** –ofreció con malvados ojos Minato quien vio como a Satoshi le aparecía nuevamente una venita en la cabeza, sabía que no podría negarse a su poder de convencimiento-

- **déjame terminar y te mando las respuestas** –acepto Satoshi logrando que al rubio se le alegraran los ojitos, este tampoco era tonto, el rubio tenía una facilidad para el idioma que incluso detestaba, así que darse las manos sería la mejor de sus opciones-

_Siempre y cuando…_

- **¿mandar que cosa?** –pregunto con una maléfica sonrisa tras ellos aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos de igual color haciendo que ambos chicos se pararan de golpe con los nervios de punta, llamando la atención de todos los del salón-

_… no les atraparan _

Situación que por lo demás era ya bastante común cuando del rubio se trataba

- **n-nada maestra Kin** –respondió con el temblor en el cuerpo el pequeño rubio, incluso su mandíbula tiritaba por el temor a ser descubierto y reprobado, le costaría un mundo subir su calificación, sobre todo porque le habían descubierto ya tantas veces copiándole a su amigo que no le creerían nada de lo que dijera-

_Pero con el pelirrojo, era otra historia_

- **creo que el presidente de la clase no opinara lo mismo, ¿quieres justificarte Satoshi?** –pregunto de forma directa pero atenta la pelinegra, ese chico era uno de sus favoritos por sus calificaciones y personalidad, en menos de un año había ganado el puesto del presidente de su clase sin siquiera conocer del todo a nadie-

- **si… que luego tengo que mandar un mensaje a mis padres** –respondió nervioso sacando su celular de su bolsillo con nerviosismo bajo la expectante mirada de la maestra-

El mismo cambio su semblante de nerviosismo por uno de sorpresa al ver que tenia un mensaje en el buzon y que no lo habia visto por dejar el celular en silencio durante el examen. Curiosamente el mensaje era del número de telefono de su padre, algo extraño ya que por lo general jamas le manda mensajes, lo llama, claro que se percato de que tenía como cinco llamadas perdidas del mismo, asi que sin perder el tiempo se puso a leer el mensaje.

_Sus ojos se iluminaron_

- **lo siento Satoshi pero sabes que sacar celulares está prohibido en la hora de clases y menos durante un examen** –la voz de la maestra se volvió a escuchar cuando al pequeño pelirrojo le arrebataron el celular de sus manos, lo extraño fue no ver al pequeño reclamar-

- **maestra… ¡Tengo que irme!** –aviso tomando su mochila con lo que tenia guardado y ni tiempo se dio de guardar sus lapices, pero si se dio tiempo de llevar otra "cosa"- **¡tambien me llevo al inutil de Minato! ¡Luego nos toma el examen!** –volvió a decir dejando a todos en blanco, tomando de la muñeca a su amigo quien solo pudo tomar su mochila de un tirante antes de ser arrastrado por el mismo-

Solo una nube de humo se vio desde el puesto del pelirrojo a la salida. Pronto el sonido completo de una maraton se escucho desde la salida de la escuela hasta la calle, donde curiosamente el unico corredor era el pelirrojo Uchiha quien llevaba a rastras a su amigo quien tenía ojos de espirales pero ni aun así soltaba su mochila.

Al parecer no fueron los unicos a los que esto les llamo la atencion, ya que de varios otros salones se asomaron a ver el porque del escandalo. La maestra Kin asusto a todos los del salon ya que su aura asesina crecio a niveles poco habituales al ver como el pequeño pelirrojo le valio que estuviera ella y que estuvieran en medio de un examen y armara ese lio.

_¡No le devolvería su celular a ese pequeño demonio andante hasta que terminara el curso!_

Cierto, el pequeño había reaccionado asi luego de ver su celular. Curiosa tambien lo miro y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a reir tan fuerte que sus alumnos ya estaban pensando severamente que su maestra se habia vuelto bipolar y debían llevarla al sicólogo.

- _**hay ese Satoshi, creo que por esta ocacion se la pasare**_–penso divertida y negando con la cabeza la maestra quien llego hasta su puesto y dejo el celular en la mesa con el mensaje de texto abierto-

_**Estaremos en la clínica, se adelanto el parto**_

OoOoOoO

Sus grandes ojos jades se veian cansados, pero aun asi sonreia como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo. Alli no habian muchas personas, solo estaba el rubio Uzumaki quien hizo de chofer para ellos cuando las contracciones habian comenzado, y el Uchiha quien tuvo que aguantarse todo sus dolores hasta que llegaron a la clinica, realmente había sido una odisea.

No importaba, ahora veía feliz aquella escena donde Sasuke tenía entre sus brazos aquel pequeño vultito de color rosa mientras con una de sus manos tomaba la pequeña mano de aquella bebita.

Habían comprado todo de rosa, desde que el medico les dijo que era niña, claro que la habitacion ya estaba pintada, ese pequeño travieso con complejo de adivino realmente habia dado en el blanco, otra vez, deberia cobrar por hacer predicciones.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en la puerta cuando pasos acelerados se escuchaban, casi como si una multitud estuviera corriendo por los pasillos. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al pequeño pelirrojo respirando agitadamente, pero ni aun asi su sonrisa salia de su rostro. Su cabello despeinado, uniforme completamente desarreglado y zapatos bastante entierrados dieron clave de que el muchacho pego una carrera bastante larga hasta el hospital. En su mano izquierda traia su propia mochila, en la derecha en cambio tenía sujeto del cuello de su camisa al pequeño Uzumaki quien tenía ojos de espirales y abrazaba su mochila casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- **¡Mi niño! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?** –exclamo exaltado Naruto corriendo hasta su pequeño y abrazándolo tan, tan fuerte que hasta azul se coloco el pobre ojiperla-

- **n-no puedo… res-pi-rar… pa-dre** –logro auricular Minato dando pequeño golpecitos a su padre en son de que le soltara porque ya estaba bien y recuperado, cosa que el rubio mayor no hacia porque no le entendía y estaba muy ocupado en su melodrama-

- **creo que es mejor que lo suelte o lo matara tío Naruto** –la gota anime de Satoshi no se dejo esperar, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros mirando a su padre quien hizo el mismo acto que este restándole importancia a ambos rubios-

- **¿vinieron corriendo desde la escuela?** –pregunto divertido Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado al entender la afirmación del pelirrojo cuando este sonrió igual de divertido que este-

- **error, me arrastro desde la escuela, casi me arranca un brazo** –comento el pequeño Uzumaki aferrándose su padre con llanto de niño traumado-

- **yo pensaba verte hasta después de que terminara tu horario de clases** –sonrió divertida la pelirrosa, aunque en su voz y su expresión se notara cansancio, el pequeño podía distinguir la felicidad haciendo acto de presencia en ella cuando vio sus ojos brillar-

- **¡¿Y perderme de ver a mi hermanita? ¡Olvidalo madre! ¡Examenes de matematicas habran muchos que pueda aprovar, Minato reprobar, y yo ayudarle a pasar copiandome! ¡Pero mi hermanita no nace todos los dias!** –expreso emocionado en su totalidad Satoshi haciendo a su madre reír levemente, a su padre sonreír de medio lado y al rubio mayor mirar a su pequeño con una gota anime en la cabeza como "no creyendo" que Minato fuera capaz de aquello-

- **gracias por delatarme teme…** -a Minato le salió un aura depresiva con todo y nube negra sobre su cabeza, la cual llovía, claro, todo mientras hacia círculos depresivamente en la esquina oscura del cuarto-

- **te entiendo hijo, te entiendo** –animo Naruto a su pequeño palmeándole el hombro, todos les miraban con una gota en la cabeza, si que eran iguales, al menos eso pensó Sasuke ya que Naruto también hacia lo mismo con él cuando eran pequeños-

- **deja a este par de tarados y ven aquí** –ahora al rubio mayor le apareció su aura depresiva cuando Sasuke le desalentó aun mas, es decir, habían llamado mucho la atención y en ese momento la protagonista y quien se llevara las miradas era la pequeña bebita y no el par de rubios-

Los ojos negros del pequeño se iluminaron cuando tuvo aquel pequeño vultito en sus brazos. Era una niña sin duda alguna, y era hermosa, al parecer estaba dormida, solo podia distinguir su corto y apenas perceptible cabello color rosa, un rosa cerezo igual al de su madre, y la misma piel blanca que sus padres y él mismo tenían.

Miro a su madre y luego a la pequeña, eran casi iguales, guardando las proporciones claro esta, pero algun dia ella seria tan hermosa como lo era ahora su madre, no tenia duda, es aquí cuando por primera vez conocio su lado protector y celoso de hermano mayor al imaginarse tener que espantarle a todos sus novios, seria tan bonita que llamaria la atencion de los niños a cortos años de edad.

- **¿Cómo se llama?** –pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su padre quien seguía agachado frente a él-

- **tu madre le coloco el nombre** –ambos desviaron sus oscuras miradas hasta Sakura quien aun estaba en la camilla, una de las miradas le miro con cierta diversión y el otro con completa duda-

- **le coloque Hana, su nombre es Hana Uchiha** –informo la pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa, misma que el azabache compartía y que el pequeño también coloco, ambos le entendieron enseguida-

_Porque sin importar que, ambos eran sus pequeños_

_**Sus hijos **_

Desde la puerta se escucho otro sonido, este fue algo suave pero perceptible. Al mirar pudieron divisar en la entrada a un peliplata, no traia su mascara, podian apreciar el adonis que era. El sonido fue de un gran ramo de flores el cual ahora estaba en el suelo, aquel hombre lo habia dejado caer, era un ramos de rosas de color rosa, simbolizando que era niña.

- **¿Hana?, ¿Has dicho Hana?** –pregunto el peliplateado sorprendido, no, más que sorprendido, jamás se espero que ese nombre volviera a sonar dentro de su vida más que como un recuerdo-

- **si tío Kakashi, se llamara Hana, como mi madre** –sonrió la pelirrosa nuevamente, claro que los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco de cansancio, hacia un esfuerzo bastante fuerte para no quedarse dormida-

- **Hana** –repitió el peliplata quien recogió el ramo y se agacho frente al pelirrojo quien aun tenia a la pequeña en brazos-

Poquito a poquito fue sintiendo como en sus brazos y las mantas, su hermanita se intentaba mover. Abrio apenas los ojos, al parecer la luz le molestaba. Pronto abrio completamente los parpados dejando ver sus hermososo ojos negros y lo primero que enfocaron fueron los rostros del pequeño pelirrojo y de su padre ya que estaban uno al lado del otro.

El mayor de los hermanos sonrio, incluso la pelirrosa podia apostar a que jamas le habia visto sonreir asi, tanto que incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos negros comenzaron a brillar facinados al ver como la pequeña enfocaba su ligera vision en ellos, sobre todo Satoshi.

- **tiene tus mismos ojos Satoshi, ambos sacaron los ojos de Sasuke** –escucharon hablar a la pelirrosa a quien se le cerraban solos los ojos, ella ya sabía que los ojos de su pequeña eran negros, pero guardo la sorpresa para el momento en que le vieran, momento donde incluso el azabache sonreía-

- **hola, yo soy Satoshi, tu hermanito mayor** –le hablo como si entendiera al segundo que la tomo solo con una mano y con uno de sus dedos tomo la pequeña mano de la bebe-

- **¡Y yo Minato Uzumaki! ¡El mejor amigo de tu teme hermano y…! –**comenzó a hablar o mejor dicho a gritar el pequeño Uzumaki quien fue interrumpido por el tremendo golpe que Satoshi le dio en la cabeza cuando dos venitas se posaron en su frente-

- **el que casi reprueba matemáticas, aléjate de mi hermanita tarado, la asustaras si gritas tan cerca de ella** –reclamo abrazando protectoramente a la pequeña pelirrosa y colocando ojos fulminadores para con ella dejando al rubio nuevamente con puchero-

- _**vaya que Satoshi será sobre protector con ella **_–pensaron todos con una gota anime, menos la pelirrosa mayor quien veía con ternura a su hijito mayor y con felicidad a la vez ya que podía sentir que a pesar de todo, Satoshi jamás le tendría envidia a la pequeña, por el contrario la protegería de todo, como siempre la protegió a ella ahora protegería a su hermanita-

- **algo me dijo que en vez de un ramo de flores de cerezo trajera rosas, me alegra haberlo hecho** –afirmo el peliplata sacando solo la flor, sin tallo ni espinas de una rosa, y dejándola sobre la pequeño quien miro sin mucho entendimiento aquel objeto-

- **no entiendo** –expreso con duda el azabache acercándose a Sakura quien rio levemente al ver su cara de duda-

- **las rosas eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, sobre todo la rosa blanca, a ella le decían rosa blanca porque su nombre significa flor y su cabello era tan blanco y brillante como el color de la rosa blanca y sus ojos tan verdes como las hojas de esta, ella era muy hermosa **–recordó la pelirrosa a la que fue su madre hasta sus cortos cuatro años, cada flor que ella cultivaba en su jardín era hermosa, pero entre todas, ella era aun más hermosa y siempre le dijeron que ella había heredado esa hermosura de su madre-

_**Solo una flor puede hacer creer otra flor igual de hermosa que ella misma**_

- _**así que a ella podría regalarle una rosa blanca**_–sonrió para sus adentros Satoshi recordando cierto detalle de su vida, el cual no dejaría pasar desapercibido, pero sería paciente, como siempre lo fue-

_A destino después de todo ese pequeño le caía muy bien_

- **ya no te esfuerces en seguir despierta Sakura, cierra los ojos y descansa, ahora yo me hago cargo, te aviso cualquier cosa** –ofreció Sasuke quien coloco su mano sobre la de Sakura apretándola levemente mientras una sonrisa bastante tenue salía de sus labios-

- **gracias Sasuke** –susurro la pelirrosa quien sin negarse cerró los ojos pegando un gran suspiro antes de que su respiración se volviera pausada y más calmada, señal de que el agotamiento le gano y ya estaba dormida-

- **realmente está agotada** –afirmo con una divertida sonrisa el peliplata quien dejo el ramo de flores en un jarrón que estaba en el mueble al lado de la camilla de Sakura-

- **si hubiera visto como gritaba hace una hora entendería porque estaba así** –comento acusador Naruto haciendo que la frente del azabache se coloreara levemente de azul mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo-

_- __**¡Estoy así por tu culpa!**__ –se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de la pelirrosa quien ya no daba más de dolor, en todo el viaje en auto las contracciones habían aumentado y apenas si habían llegado a la clínica fue puesta en una camilla donde ahora la llevaban a la sala de partos-_

_- __**Sakura…baja la voz**__ -logro pronunciar semi asustado Sasuke al ver a su mujer tan adolorida, pero sobre todo, le llamo la atención de la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar-_

_- __**¡Ya quisiera verte parir!**__ –volvió a gritar Sakura quien ya no daba más de dolor-_

_- __**relájate Sakura, no grites tanto**__ –pidió casi desesperado el azabache, tenía hasta las orejas rojas, razón por la que su amigo rubio estaba a punto de explotar en risas, pero solo una mirada de la pareja basto para que pasara de la risa a hacerse el desentendido-_

_- __**de hecho señor, gritar es lo mejor que la señora puede hacer, disminuye la sensación de dolor**__ –explico la enfermera quien llevaba la camilla, aunque también se callo con la frente coloreada de azul cuando el Uchiha la fulmino con la mirada-_

_- __**¡Estas demente si piensas que tendre mas hijos Sasuke Uchiha! ¡DEMENTE!**_

- _**ni siquiera cuando Satoshi nació había pasado tanta vergüenza, prometo nunca más joder a Neji**_–apareció el tic nervioso en la ceja del azabache al comparar los dos partos de sus dos hijos, aunque el de Satoshi parecía un recuerdo tan lejano que hasta risa le daba, no así con su pequeña pelirrosa-

Pego un sobresalto cuando sintio en su rostro algo frio al extremo. Al darse vuelta pudo distinguir al pelianaranjado primo de Sakura detrás de si con una lata de gaseosa en la mano con la cual aprovecho de asustarle, situacion que hizo que el Uzumaki estallara en risas con su pequeño.

- **vaya susto que me diste Juugo, ¿Qué haces por aqui?** –pregunto el azabache recibiendo la lata de gaseosa que Juugo le paso ya que la verdad si tenía la garganta seca y necesitaba beber algo-

- **vine a ver a mi sobrinita, Sakura es mi prima así que eso me hace una especie de tío de tu pequeña hijita** –explico el gigante quien de una bolsa que tria saco dos regalos, los dos de envoltorio rosa, uno con lazo verde el cual era para su prima y el otro de lazo blanco que era para su pequeña sobrinita-

- **hmp, supongo** –acepto viendo como dejaba los regalos en el mueble al lado de la camilla mientras él abrió la lata y se disponía a darle un bien sorbo-

- **¿de nuevo te toco una mujer miedosa de las agujas?** –bromeo a sabiendas de que su hermana, la cual fue la primera esposa del azabache, grito como loca por el temor de la agujas cuando tuvo a su único hijo, aunque Sasuke se hizo el desentendido y siguió bebiendo de su lata-

- **¡Digamos que esta vez le toco una mujer que por fin lo pone en vergüenza!** –exclamo matándose de la risa el rubio, uniéndosele nuevamente el pequeño rubio Uzumaki y nuevamente ambos siendo golpeados por los puños de los Uchihas, el pequeño pelirrojo le golpeo en la cabeza con el puño izquierdo ya que en su brazo derecho tenía a su hermanita y el mayor de los Uchiha con el derecho ya que en la mano izquierda tenia la lata de gaseosa-

- **tarados** –insultaron al tiempo padre e hijo dejando a los rubios con el puchero más grande en sus rostros-

- **aunque tendrás que aprender a soportarlo papá, porque para la siguiente quiero dos** –expreso divertido el pelirrojo logrando que lo que el azabache tomaba lo escupiera de improviso sobre el Uzumaki con total asombro-

- **¡¿QUE?**–Gritaron tanto Naruto como Sasuke con ojos de platos, fue tanta la sorpresa que Naruto siquiera se dio cuenta de que de su cabello goteaba gaseosa y su ropa estaba empapada de la misma-

- **¡Teme asqueroso!** –se quejo el Uzumaki apuntando a su amigo una vez se dio cuenta, pero su rostro paso del enojo al asombro al ver como su amigo Uchiha estaba petrificado y casi despedazándose-

- **¡¿Qué acabas de decir pequeño demonio con patas?** –exclamo sin cuidado de su voz Sasuke, logrando que Juugo y Kakashi se asombraran de que Sakura no se despertara y que la pequeña bebita no llorara-

- **que para la siguiente serán dos** –sonrió divertido Satoshi pasando su mirada de su padre a su hermanita con una sonrisa tan divertida que hasta sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar por mirar los ojos oscuros de su hermanita, aun la tenía en sus brazos y no tenia para cuando soltarla-

- **iré preparando tu tumba teme** –aseguro con lastima el Uzumaki, es decir, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía mucha paciencia, si la tenía con sus hijos era un milagro, pero no se lo imaginaba con dos pequeños, mas a parte de su pequeña pelirrosa, seguro y colapsaría nerviosamente si eso pasara-

- **pero no iré solo a la tumba** –sonrió macabro Sasuke mirando a su hijo mayor logrando sacarle una gota anime a quienes estaban allí, pensando en que ya estaba enloqueciendo o que ese pequeño demonio andante realmente había logrado lo imposible, volver loco a Sasuke-

- **¿Qué pa-pasa pa-papá?** –pregunto casi asustado el pelirrojo quien comenzó a retroceder pasos cuando el azabache se le acercaba con cara de maniaco, incluso comenzó a sudar frio cuando ya no pudo retroceder mas, ya que la pared se lo impedía, y en cambio Sasuke seguía avanzando hasta él, hasta que finalmente se agacho frente a su persona-

- **tu me metiste en este embrollo hijo, tú me ayudaras a salir de él** –susurro tétrico haciendo palidecer más aun de lo que ya estaba, si, tenía un plan y no dejaría que se escapara de ayudarle-

- _**¿Por qué tengo el desagradable presentimiento de que esta vez soy yo quien pagara las concecuencias?**_–trago grueso Satoshi pensando en las vergonzosas o aterradoras posibilidad en que su padre le metería en un plan que lo dejaría marcado de por vida y le daría un motivo a su amigo para burlarse de él de por vida, pero diablos, no quería ni imaginárselo-

_**Oh no… Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba…**_


	33. Adivinanzas y predicciones

**_hola a todos de nuevo ^^U_**

**_Bien, vengo con mis tipicas escusas, se que no tengo perdon de dios_**

**_Ni que creyera en el U¬¬_**

**_Pero en fin, tengo que dar explicaciones como buena autora_**

**_Me saque el premio a la mas puntual, pero el titulo seme fue a la mi**** con este TREMENDO atraso_**

**_Mis razones son las siguientes:_**

**_- Escuela  
>- Problemas amorosos<br>- ¡Escuela!  
>- Problemas de familia<br>- ¡Escuela!  
>- Problemas y mas problemas<br>- ¡ESCUELA!_**

**_Como veran, el dilema de mi vida es uno..._**

**_ESCUELA_**

**_Creo que a todos nos sucede_**

**_Bueno, y una serie de circunstancias extrañas que siempre me rodean, he llegado a pensar que incluso tengo problemas extraplanetarios y que mas de algun enanito verde de marte anda por alli metiendose en mis asuntos ¬¬_**

**_lo se, ya me volvi loca y eso que no he fumado nada xD_**

**_Como sabran, tengo muy poco tiempo, apenas si me paso para poder leer algunas cosas de mi celular, no tengo tiempo para la PC ultimamente -puchero-_**

**_Aqui les traigo una conty, espero que aun haya gente que lea mi fic o.O_**

* * *

><p>Su tic nervioso aumentaba a medida que recorría su figura en el espejo. Miro a su lado a quien le veía, es decir, cuando tu padre te ve con esa sonrisa de diversión demencial y los brazos cruzados jamás puedes evitar que un aura depresiva te rodee junto a un color azulado en tu frente.<p>

Se mantenía quieto mientras un tipo raro que jamás esperaba a ver en su vida le tomara medidas, su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando dijo que pagaría ayudándole a salir del problema, ahora se arrepentía de ser tan honesto y decir sus deseos tan libremente, aprendería a callar algunos de ellos por su propio bien.

Extendió los brazos como le dijeron, tomando mas medidas, las mangas le quedaban algo largas, al igual que el pantalón, pero eso se arreglaría, para ello dejaba que ese tipo raro le tomara medidas, pronto seria su turno de molestar a su padre, lástima que no lo disfrutaría tanto como su padre si disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno.

- **papá** –llamo el pequeño pelirrojo al azabache quien le siguió mirando sin ninguna mutación en su rostro más que el alzar una ceja dándole a entender que tenía curiosidad de lo que le diría- **te odio**–confeso con mirada fulminante, ojos negros dirigidos precisamente a su progenitor y el responsable de su vergüenza y sufrimiento-

- **lo sé hijo, lo sé**–afirmo con orgullo el azabache agrandando su sonrisa de arrogancia y logrando que el aura asesina y maniaca del pequeño pelirrojo se agrandara-

- **no, en serio, te odio**–volvió a decir con ojos asesinos y reprochadores, tanto que ambos rubios Uzumakis, quienes acompañaban a los Uchihas, se abrazaron de miedo sintiendo las ganas de sangre del pequeño-

Pero como dicen…

_**Solo un Uchiha puede hacerle frente a otro Uchiha**_

- **eso me hace disfrutar más esto, ¿te das cuenta?**–Pregunto aun más divertido el azabache quien novio la cabeza de un lado a otro con notoria diversión y satisfacción al ver que el primero de los pasos de su plan dio resultado-

_Fastidiar al pequeño_

- **no me engañas, lo tenias planeado, ahora sé de donde saque mi manía sicópata**–reclamo apretando los puños, los tronaría si no fuera porque debía mantener los brazos estirados mientras debía dejar que le tomaran la medidas-

_Completado_

- **uno, con eso me alagas, dos, si, lo tenía planeado, y tres, no me eches toda la culpa a mí, tienes más de Seidou que de Uchiha, naciste de una Seidou, maniaco hereditario, y fuiste criado por otra Seidou doblemente maniaco criado y heredado**–dijo con su sonrisa a todo lo que da, realmente fastidiar al pequeño le alegraba el día-

- **si fuera así, maniaco mas maniaco seria igual a no maniaco, negativo por negativo es igual a positivo, pero como también soy tu hijo, no tenia por donde no sacar el impar de la demencia **–volvió a quejarse el pequeño logrando que el Uchiha bufara a la vez que el rubio Uzumaki reía a carcajada limpia por el nuevo apodo que el pequeño hijo de su amigo le coloco a su amigo-

- **no estoy demente, bueno, no demasiado**–bufo el azabache ladeando el rostro con la expresión de seriedad ahora adornando su rostro junto a un tic nervioso en su ceja, diferente a la del pequeño quien ahora tenía la sonrisa en su cara-

- **si tu lo dices hijo de las tentaciones, solo procuren tu y mamá cerrar la puerta con llave cuando Hana comience a gatear**–bromeo el pequeño cerrando los ojos con orgullo, logrando que el rubio Uzumaki se largara a reír aun más fuerte, que el pequeño rubio le acompañara y que al azabache se le colocaran rojas hasta las orejas-

- **sabes teme, ¡Cada vez me cae mejor Satoshi! Es el único que te habla de tu a tu, puede sacarte de tus casillas y lo mejor… ¡Sabes que no puedes golpear a tu hijito querido!**–expreso riéndose Naruto quien ya no daba más de la risa, incluso se doblaba apretándose el estomago evitando caer al suelo, aunque al final si cayó al suelo-

_Con algo de ayuda de un puño_

- **¡Pero te recuerdo que yo a ti si te puedo golpear inútil!**–tomo al rubio del cuello de su camisa después de recogerlo del suelo donde quedo incrustado por su golpe y comenzó a zamarrearlo mientras este solo tenía ojos de espiral-

- _**vaya clientes con los que me metí, los millonarios cada vez son más dementes**_–pensó el hombre quien le tomaba las medidas para su traje al pequeño pelirrojo al ver como Sasuke y Naruto peleaban como niños de 12 años, Satoshi solo suspiro cerrando los ojos y soltando un _"ya volvieron a empezar"_ y Minato palidecía al pensar que Satoshi se colocaba así de frenético con él-

OoOoOoO

Un aura depresiva muy parecida a la del pequeño Satoshi estaba presente en otra persona, ¿Quién es esta persona?, pues nada menos que su madre, la pelirrosa. Se miraba al espejo con un aura depresiva tan grande que hasta sus amigas tenían una gota en la cabeza.

Estaba sobre algo un poco alto, sus amigas de toda la vida, Tenten e Ino, agachadas a sus costados con una aguja e hilo en la boca mientras sonreían nerviosas mirando la expresión de la pelirrosa, y por último, la que tenia la sonrisa más nerviosa de todas las mujeres, era la ojiperla que estaba tras de ella ayudándole a colocarse el vestido, solo había un pequeñísimo problema

O mejor dicho, dos _"pequeñísimos"_problemas

- **no te cierra del todo Sakura**–afirmo otra vez haciendo un intento inútil porque el cierre de atrás del corsé del vestido subiera completamente como hacía dos meses cuando esta se compro el vestido-

- **no me digas que engorde**–expreso aun más depresivo la pelirrosa, tanta era su depresión que hasta una nube negra se poso sobre ella-

_Y es que, cuando a una mujer le queda pequeño su traje de novia, es un problema_

- **no creo que engordaras frentona**–sonrió divertida la rubia aun con la aguja sujetada en su boca, su razón, ayudar a Sakura a ajustar el largo de su vestido de novia, cosa que venían aplazando hace ya mucho-

_Y más cuando la boda es en una semana_

- **¿entonces porque no me cierra si hace dos meses si?**–pregunto aun depresiva la pelirrosa dejando con una gota anime a todas sus amigas, solo a una se le prendió el foquito-

- **¿Qué hace mas Hana?, ¿dormir o tomar pecho?**–Pregunto Tenten llamando la atención de la pelirrosa y sobre todo la de sus otras dos amigas, Hinata comprendiéndolo todo por fin e Ino prestando atención con cara de duda-

- **duerme, casi todo el día, heredo mi pereza**–respondió con nerviosismo Sakura, ya todas sabían que le encantaba dormir, es más, durante su embarazo dormía casi todo el día-

- **es por eso, te explico, a las mujeres durante el embarazo nos crece el busto y aun mas durante la lactancia, porque almacenamos leche, el tamaño se mantiene cuando se amamanta al bebe, pero en algunos casos, como el tuyo…**-explico casi técnicamente la castaña como toda buena enfermera, solo omitió la ultima parte ya que su risa nerviosa no le dejo terminar-

- **creo que puedes pedirle a otra "persona" que te ayude con tu problema**–sonrió gentil y divertida la ojiperla sacándole por fin la risa completa a la castaña

-** ¿Quién podría ayudarme?**–pregunto confusa Sakura, confusión que no hizo más que acrecentarse cuando las miradas nada disimuladas de sus amigas se miraban con una extraña sonrisita-

- **ya lo sabrás**–mencionaron las tres habiendo entendido todo entre ellas, solo la pelirrosa quedo colgada, bueno, con una boda en la cabeza era de esperarse-

- **¡son unas malas! ¡Tengo menos de una semana para que este maldito vestido me quede bien y no me ayudan! **–Reprocho con un enorme puchero la pelirrosa, estaba más preocupada por el vestido que por nada más, quería verse impecable para su novio y sus amigas en nada ayudaban-

- **tu tranquila, conociendo a esta persona como la conozco, el vestido te quedara perfecto… para mañana **–sonrió de forma traviesa la castaña quien era la que mas conocía al azabache a excepción de Hinata, pero que era más osada que ella al hablar, porque Hasta Hinata había entendido todo-

- **saben, a veces no sé ni porque son mis mejores amigas **–dijo con un enorme tic nervioso la pelirrosa mirando a sus tres amigas simultáneamente a través del espejo-

- **porque te queremos Sakura, te queremos** –afirmaron las tres mujeres con una mirada cómplice dejando a Sakura con un aura depresiva tan extensa que ni siquiera un payaso la haría reír en ese momento-

OoOoOoO

Su risa no paraba en ningún momento, ver la cara de maniaco feliz del azabache y el aura depresiva de su pequeño pelirrojo sin duda alguna era algo que no se veía todos los días, es decir, usualmente a ella o al azabache les tocaba tener esa aura por cualquier cosa o acción con las que Satoshi les matara el punto, debía darle crédito a Sasuke por lograr lo imposible

_De verdad sí que son padre e hijo_

- **¡Deja de reírte!**–pidió el pelirrojo exasperado y con el rostro rojo, por primara vez quería ocultarse bajo la mesa o que la tierra se lo tragara-

- **¡Alguna vez que me toque reírme hijo!**–Exclamo aun más divertida Sakura, estaba a punto de caerse de la silla al suelo y revolcarse en el suelo solo para intentar contener la risa-

- **¡Es tu culpa!**–apunto Satoshi a su padre quien sonrió mas de medio lado, recordaría esa etapa de su vida con mucha vergüenza y encima de todo estaba seguro que su padre lo molestaría de por vida-

- **te atendrás a las consecuencias**–aseguro Sasuke, ahora si el aura deprimente del pelirrojo creció al porte de una montaña porque esa fue una afirmación de que su padre disfrutaría aquello el resto de su vida-

- **me deberán una del porque de una montaña**–apunto mentalmente el pequeño pelirrojo, ahora si no tendría culpa ni piedad alguna cuando les pidiera un favor o comenzara a fastidiarlos, solo esperaba su momento-

- **deja de chillar bebito y termina de cenar para que te vayas a dormir**–ordeno el padre de la familia llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca, ya se la hacía costumbre el que la pelirrosa cocinara, es más, la comida de ella era ya su favorita-

- **ya me tratan como si tuviera la edad de Hana, volví a tener seis meses**–expreso con un tic nervioso Satoshi, mismo tic que siempre usaba Sasuke, Sakura no pudo más que reír por lo bajo al notar esa diferencia-

- **no, pero recuerda que mañana es lunes, tienes escuela y…**-recordó Sasuke quien se vio interrumpido por el rostro azul del pelirrojo-

- **¡examen de ingles!**-grito parándose de golpe Satoshi con el rostro aun más azul que los ojos de Naruto-

- **exacto…**-afirmo Sasuke con una inmensa gota anime

- **¡Y como nunca ahora Minato está enfermo y no hablo de solo mentalmente!**–volvió a gritar el pelirrojo revolviéndose el cabello con total desesperación-

- **nuevamente tienes razón**–volvió a afirmar el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado de diversión absoluta y la pelirroja con la sonrisa más nerviosa que en ese momento podría haber tenido-

- **¡Me voy a estudiar! ¡Suerte con los gemelos!**–grito antes de salir corriendo Satoshi, incluso la silla en la que estaba se quedo en el suelo tirada por la prisa con la que este salió, la nube de humo tras él lo comprobaba-

- _**¿con los que?**_–se pregunto extrañado el azabache luego mirando la nube de humo que su pequeño pelirrojo provoco-

- **¡No corras en la escalera!**–Grito la pelirrosa al pasillo por donde pronto se escucho un tremendo estruendo de alguien cayendo por la escalera y tan solo dos segundos después, los pasos acelerados del mismo personaje subiendo igual de rápido-

- **este niño no entiende**–suspiro el azabache tomando un poco de jugo y soltando un enorme suspiro, ciertamente que su hijo pasara tanto con el pequeño Uzumaki debía pegársele algo-

- **¿crees que este bien dejar que se copien?**–escucho la pregunta de su casi esposa a quien miro con cara de extrañeza por la cara de preocupación de ella-

- **no, pero que le vamos a hacer, lo harán de todos modos, así que mejor saberlo a que lo hagan a escondidas**–explico el azabache a lo que la pelirrosa le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza y luego suspirando mientras colocaba sus codos en la mesa y sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos-

- **buen punto**–soltó metida en sus pensamientos mirando el vaso vacio que tenía en frente, aunque en realidad miraba a la nada, no podía sacarse su problema de la cabeza-

- **¿Por qué tan pensativa?**–pregunto algo extrañado el azabache sobre la expresión de su querida pelirrosa, no tenía la misma energía que de costumbre y eso si que le asombraba-

- **por nada, así que Satoshi no tiene problemas con su traje**–desvió intencionalmente el tema sonriendo nerviosa y muy divertida al recordar la expresión de Satoshi cuando le comentaron sobre el "rol" que tendría en la boda de ambos-

- **no, solo el trauma y depresión post trauma que le quedara luego de la boda**–sonrió satisfecho el azabache, adoraba de sobre manera molestar a su pequeño hijo, es más, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabría vivir sin aquellos dos personas, se preguntaba como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo-

- **eres malo Sasuke**–expreso con aires coquetos Sakura apoyándose más sobre la mesa y sujetando su cabeza con solo una mano ya que con la otra hacia círculos sobre la mano que Sasuke tenía en la mesa-

- **lo admito, aunque, parece que a ti no te molesta que sea malo, no habrías aceptado mi mano, ¿o te estás arrepintiendo?**–pregunto altanero tomando la mano de la pelirrosa, justo su mano izquierda, la que tenía el anillo de compromiso que él le dio, se tenia demasiada confianza para preguntar aquello ya que sabia la respuesta-

- **¿Cómo quieres que responda a esa pregunta?**–sonrió con suma inocencia fingida la pelirrosa logrando que el azabache se mordiera el labio inferior, sin duda esa mujer le enloquecía, lo volvía loco con esas facetas que mostraba-

- **de esta forma**–susurro sobre los labios de la pelirrosa, rozándolos suavemente para luego unirlos y finalmente abrir sus bocas juntándolas definitivamente-

Tomo la muñeca de la pelirrosa al momento que se paro, con su otra mano le tomo del cuello profundizando aun más el beso que se tornaba completamente apasionado. Jalo para atrás un poco de su cabello separándola del beso para poder dirigir su boca hasta su cuello logrando hacer suspirar suavemente a la pelirrosa y sin que esta se opusiera en lo absoluto subir hasta su oído.

- **tendrás… que dejarme ir**–susurro Sakura esperando que el azabache se detuviera, cosa que fue en vano, ya que ni un ápice de querer separarse demostró-

- **dame una buena razón**–susurro igual de suave y dejando caer todo su aliento sobre el oído y cuello de Sakura, estaba comenzando a disfrutar mucho para parar y los gemidos recién aparecidos de los labios de la pelirrosa le demostraban que ella también-

- **tengo que lavar lo que ensuciamos**–expreso sonriendo divertida entre las caricias ya que el aliento del azabache y las caricias siempre le ocasionaban leves cosquillitas que comenzaban en su cuello y en su estomago-

- **le diré a Kin que se preocupe de eso, en este momento eres mía**–dijo demandante sin ninguna intención de soltar o dejar ir a la pelirrosa, mucho menos con esa excusa barata, por algo tenia empleada, aun cuando a la pelirrosa no le gustara del todo-

- **Satoshi nos puede escuchar… o podemos despertar a Hana**–volvió a excusarse esta vez intentando apartarse un poco de Sasuke al recordar que esa no era una excusa sino una realidad-

- **Satoshi estudia con los audífonos puestos, además su habitación esta algo alejada de la nuestra, y Hana duerme como tronco, no despertara**–se excuso ahora Sasuke quien soltó la mano de la pelirrosa para comenzar a desabrochar la blusa que esta tenia puesta-

- **¿no puedes siquiera esperar una semana para la boda?**–pregunto divertida la pelirrosa sonriendo con los ojos cerrados ante cada caricia que Sasuke le daba a su cuerpo, incluso disfrutaba el roce de las manos de este sobre su ropa-

- **no**–contesto con voz seca, bastante grave, conocía a la perfección la conjunción de acciones del azabache, esa voz junto al hecho de que ahora jugara con una de sus pechos era la señal de que no la dejaría ni aunque le rogara-

- **Sasuke… basta…**-susurro en un tono tan endemoniadamente coqueto por las caricias de Sasuke que a este ya se le hacían agua las manos y la boca-

- **no, no, no mi querida Sakurita, se que tu puedes esperar… pero no quieres, ¿quieres esperar una semana completa?**–pregunto separándose maliciosamente del cuello de Sakura para pegar su frente a la de esta y lograr observar, asombrosamente, los ojos de esta nublados y opacados de deseo-

- **no…**-expreso cerrando los ojos con la respiración agitada, acción que hizo por lo demás sonreír de medio lado con arrogancia a Sasuke, eso solo le decía que había logrado excitarla, y mucho-

Se separo completamente del cuerpo de la pelirrosa rompiendo todo contacto físico. Le vio abrir los ojos con reproche y un enorme puchero de queja por su acción. Se fijo en cada detalle de ella, respiraba aun más agitada aun cuando ya no la estaba tocando, su rostro seguía sumamente sonrojado, pudo distinguir como movía las piernas frotándolas entre ellas y cerró los ojos con inquietud.

Si, estaba igual de deseosa y nerviosa que él

_Efectos pre-boda_

Volvió a acercársele de frente solo para tomarle de las mejillas y plantarle un apasionado beso que ella correspondió con tanta necesidad que incluso el se excitaba más de lo que ya estaba, con un simple beso, incluso sentía como la parte baja de su cuerpo reaccionaba, tenía que hacer algo o pronto estaría tan duro que no podría ni subir la escalera.

Soltó sus mejillas, ahora lo único que unía sus bocas con fuerza era el hecho de que Sakura había cruzado sus brazos por detrás de su cuello manteniendo la cercanía. Llevo sus propias manos hasta el cuerpo de ella, un brazo lo paso por detrás de su espalda y el otro por debajo de las rodillas de Sakura alzándola en el aire, aunque en realidad para él no pesaba nada.

Por fin el aire se les acabo y fue cuando sus ojos nublados se encontraron mirándose con el mismo deseo, que impresionante era que sus cuerpos se entendieran tan bien, lo otro que le impresionaba era que a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban juntos, las mejillas de la ojijade aun se coloreaban de ese hermoso rosa cuando él se le acercaba, aun mas si la tocaba.

- **como te dije, eres mía**–sonrió de medio lado el azabache con el ego completamente inflado hasta la estratosfera, síntoma muy común cuando la pelirrosa le seguía el juego o lograba por completo convencerla de hacer algo-

- **aun no soy tu esposa para que me tomes así**–se dio cuenta del gracioso detalle al sentirse en el aire, en los brazos del azabache ella siempre se sentía como una pluma, ligera y hermosa-

- **aun no, pero falta poco Sakurita, pronto serás la señora Uchiha, así que desde ahora me perteneces completamente**–sonrió de medio lado acercándose hasta su cuello, pasando su lengua a todo el largo de este y terminando en su oído- en cuerpo, en mente, en alma

- **y corazón… lo sé….**–susurro con voz tenue pero entrecortada ante las caricias del azabache las cuales se hacían cada vez más exigentes-

- **¿te hago mía de nuevo?, ¿lenta y luego rápidamente?**–pregunto incitando aun más el deseo Sasuke sin dejar en ningún momento de jugar con su lengua sobre cada parte de la piel que la pelirrosa tenia al descubierto y que tenía acceso-

- **si…** **pero pongamos pestillo a la puerta** –sonrió entre suspiros Sakura con suma diversión logrando sacarle una leve carcajada al azabache quien asintió dándole un beso en la frente y comenzando a caminar con ella tomada en brazos como una novia-

OoOoOoO

Estaba sentada, sus piernas rodeaban las caderas del azabache, por ende ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y… otras cosillas de Sasuke. Ya no tenía ropa, le duro menos de un segundo cuando entraron a la habitación, tenía la cabeza para atrás por efecto de la mano que le halaba del cabello de forma suave y que de vez en cuando se intensificaba de forma completamente excitante.

Tenía desde su cuello, no, desde sus oídos, hasta su pecho, en el nacimiento de los senos, húmedo por causa de la boca del azabache, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en esas zonas, iba lento, demasiado lento, aunque eso le encantaba.

Le soltó el cabello solamente para poder llevar esa mano hasta uno de sus senos y apretarlo con suavidad mientras que con su lengua comenzó a acariciar el pezón duro de su otro seno hasta comenzar a succionar levemente de el notando algo que jamás se espero.

Separo su rostro del pecho de la pelirrosa, por lo que esta le miro al instante perpleja del porque había parado, estaba segura que no la dejaría, tenía bajo ella el tacto del erecto miembro del azabache como para que este parara. Le miro sonreír de medio lado al segundo que hizo el cuello un poco hacia atrás dejándole ver como tragaba algo y fue en ese momento cuando las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

- **sabes… diferente**–bromeo Sasuke limpiándose con el pulgar la comisura del labio donde escurría un poco de liquido blanquecino-

**- sabes… le estas robando su alimento a Hana, te demandare a la sociedad protectora de la infancia**–bromeo la pelirrosa sonriendo divertida ante el hecho de que Sasuke se volvió a agachar y succionar levemente su pezón-

- **no es mi culpa que te desperdicie, recuerda que te comparto con Hana, pero es temporal, porque este cuerpecito y estas preciosidades son mías, a Hana solo se las presto… temporalmente**–dijo sin en ningún momento separar su boca del pecho de Sakura, una vez terminando de hablar volvió a lo suyo de morder ligeramente y succionar aquella parte que le encantaba de la pelirrosa-

- **Sasuke**–susurro sonriendo divertida dejándose llevar por las caricias del azabache, era tan endemoniadamente delicado que hasta le desesperaba-

- **tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta el dulce, pero tu sabor me enloquece**–susurro sin dejar de masajear uno de los senos de ella y sin separar su boca del otro, logrando hacer reír levemente a la pelirrosa por la actitud que el azabache había tomado-

- **pareces un bebito**–dijo divertida y algo enternecida al ver como Sasuke se acurrucaba muy bien en su pecho y en realidad parecía un bebito que quiere tomar leche del seno materno-

- **alguna vez que seas tú la que me de leche**–tiro de broma el azabache logrando hacer enrojecer completamente el rostro de la pelirrosa por la "indirecta" tan directa a la que Sasuke se refería-

- **¡Sasuke!**–Le reprocho con el rostro rojo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tenía hasta las orejas rojas de la vergüenza, de un momento tan tierno paso a uno un poco más… candente-

- **dime que es mentira**–le miro sonriendo de medio lado, le encantaba por sobre todo hacer sonrojar y avergonzar a la pelirrosa en esos momentos ya que le salía su lado de niña chiquita usualmente-

_Y en las ocasiones que no eran usuales…_

- **si así nos vamos, tengo más de una manera de sacártela a ti**–sonrió con diversión y reto absoluto-

_Era ella quien tomaba el control_

Sintió curiosidad por la sonrisita de medio lado de Sakura, no era muy usual que ella la usara, tampoco que le retase, eran contadas con los dedos de la mano derecha las veces que eso había pasado, sobre todo porque a él le gustaba tener el control de la situación, le encantaba que la personalidad de la pelirrosa fuera demandante y que le dejara guiar, ella casi siempre tomaba el papel pasivo.

Se asombro cuando sintió sobre sus partes más sensibles como esa mujer movía sus caderas rozando sus sexos, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos a causa del placer e increíblemente morderse el labio inferior para no gemir como demente, sería su mujer, querría gemir como desquiciado pidiéndole que no parara, pero su orgullo de hombre no lo dejaba y mucho menos dejarla tomar el control.

- **¿te gusta verdad Sasuke?**–Sintió el cálido aliento sobre su oído, cerró los ojos asintiendo levemente, estaba seguro que si hablaba comenzaría a gemir-

Miro con reproche al sentir que Sakura había detenido su reciente acción, ojos fulminadores que lograron que ahora ella sonriera de medio lado, sin duda alguna se le estaban pegando mucho las mañas Uchiha a esa chica, pero demonios, realmente no quería que parara.

- **¿Qué?, no me respondiste, así que supuse que no te gustaba**–respondió con una sonrisa tan… extraña, algo de dulzura en la voz con un toque incitante que se agudizaba aun más con los ojos verdes de felina que colocaba-

- **no quería que pararas**–le reprocho con los mismos ojos fulminadores, aquellos que solo cambiaron a unos incitantes cuando la pelirrosa tomo sus majillas con ambas manos y se acerco hasta él pegando su frente a la propia-

- **entonces si te gusta**–escucho el susurro de la voz suave de Sakura frente a su rostro, dejándose embargar por complejo de su aroma y sintiendo el aliento de esta chocar contra su boca-

- **si… me encantas**–le respondió al segundo de que con un movimiento algo brusco el abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con pasión infinita, dejándose caer hacia atrás y con ella encima-

_No, no se quejaría, ella le encantaba…_

OoOoOoO

_Llevaba a la pequeña pelirrosa en sus hombros mientras esta sonreía con suma felicidad, le encantaba sacarla a pasear así por el parque, era uno de sus deleites, siempre quiso una hermanita o un hermanito y allí tenia a una de ellos, quién lo diría, pasaron en poco tiempo de ser una familia de dos, su madre y él, luego a tres, junto a su padre, para luego ser una familia de seis personas, sus padres, él, y sus tres hermanitos._

Los pequeños estaban aun muy pequeños para siquiera sacarlos a tomar helado, no así con la pequeña de ojos negros quien ese verano cumplido sus tres añitos podía sacarla a pasear. El parque en verano era ideal para sacar a su hermanita, ya pronto estaría de vacaciones así que no tenía mucho que hacer, a sus catorce años era todo un genio en todos los sentidos, es más, incluso las mujeres mayores se derretían por su sin igual atractivo.

_**Genes Uchihas**_

Aunque él… siempre amaría unos cálidos ojos verdes

_**Si… genes Uchihas **_

Miro hacia arriba para ver como una mariposa jugaba en la nariz de la pequeña, causándole suma gracia, sobre todo cuando le hizo cosquillas y esta estornudo. Intento luego atraparla con sus manitos

_**¿te gustan las mariposas Hana?**__–pregunto divertido el pelirrojo al ver a su hermanita mirarle y luego mirar al insecto con el que antes estaba jugando-_

_**mariposa**__–repitió con buen habla, su hermanita era muy inteligente, hablaba de maravilla y aprendía muy rápido de todo lo que le enseñaran, por eso le encantaba salir con ella para que viera todo-_

_**sí, ese es un insecto y se llama mariposa**__–le explico divertido de ver los ojitos brillantes de felicidad de la pequeña quien comenzó a estirar sus bracitos intentando agarrar al insecto que aun revoloteaba a su alrededor-_

_**¡Hola mariposon!**__–se exalto completamente Satoshi al sentir tal grito al lado de su oído, dándose vuelta pronto para ver a quien le grito con ojos asesinos, y claro, solo podía ser su rubio e hiperquinetico amigo Minato-_

_**Adiós paz, bienvenida la diversión**_

_**¡Idiota me asustaste! ¡Pude haber tirado a Hana por tu culpa!**__–le grito exasperado el pelirrojo al rubio quien al notar el detalle de inmediato palideció, realmente debería comenzar a medir sus actos-_

_**lo siento teme, lo siento, relájate, no es para tanto, no paso nada**__–se disculpaba intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto aun cuando sabía que su amigo tenía razón, como siempre, y que el de tarado también siempre-_

_**Hiroki, no seas como tu hermano mayor**__–comento con un enorme tic nervioso el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír nervioso al pequeño pelinegro de brillantes ojos azules el cual su personalidad era completamente opuesta a la de su hermano mayor-_

_**de acuerdo**__–dijo el pequeño de cuatro años quien solo era mayor que la pequeña pelirrosa por un año y medio-_

_**otra vez el complot contra mi persona**__–se quejo Minato cruzándose de brazos y bufando como niñito, tanto que a veces Satoshi se preguntaba quien realmente era el hermano menor-_

_**deja de chillar un rato, Hiroki con cuatro años es más maduro que tu**__–se burlo con una media sonrisa el pelirrojo bajando de sus hombros a su hermanita para tener más comodidad y burlarse de su mejor amigo-_

_**¡hola!**__–se saludaron los dos pequeños con una enorme sonrisa de niños pequeños, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a sus hermanos mayores ya que siempre se saludaban como si no se hubieran visto en años-_

_**¿Por qué no nos llevamos así?**__–pregunto con un enorme puchero el rubio sacándole una inmensa gota en la cabeza al pelirrojo quien miraba a su amigo con un tic nervioso-_

_**porque Minato, tú me desesperas hasta el punto de querer golpearte cada que te veo**__–confeso sonriendo de medio lado arrogante el pelirrojo quien aun tenía el tic marcado en su ceja y que a cada segundo se marcaba mas al ver al rubio aumentar su expresión de puchero-_

_**eres malvado**__–dijo con voz aniñada Minato y con ojos de cordero degollado, le encantaba fastidiar así a su amigo, las demostraciones de cariño para con sus iguales no eran precisamente lo suyo-_

_**deja de pucherear, pareces nenita**__–y los ojos negros lograron su objetivo cuando el rubio fue ahora quien tenía el tic nervioso en su ceja y miraba con sus perlados ojos a los negros de su mejor amigo-_

_**y este es mi mejor amigo**__–pensó con ironía el ojiperla mientras la guerra de mirada comenzaba con rayitos azules brotando de ambos pares de ojos, negros y perlas-_

_**vigila a los niños en lo que vuelvo**__–rompió el contacto visual Satoshi dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la entrada del parque-_

_**¿Dónde vas?**__–pregunto con intriga el rubio, no entendía donde iba sin su hermanita ya que usualmente cuando salía con ella era poco menos que su perro guardián-_

_**a comprar helado**__–explico dándose vuelta y apuntando con el dedo pulgar al puesto de helados que estaba cruzando la calle-_

_**pensé que no te gustaba el dulce, ¿y porque tienes que ir tu y no yo?**__–Pregunto indignado el rubio ya que sabía que lo más probable era que su amargado amigo ni siquiera le traería un helado a él, como ya muchas veces había pasado-_

_**punto uno, no me gusta el dulce, es precisamente por eso que yo voy a comprar, si tu vas volverás sin los helados o sin dinero maniaco del azúcar y el ramen, además, te voy a traer uno esta vez**__–afirmo con una gota en la cabeza Satoshi al ver la cara de indignación y berrinche más puro de un niño de cuatro años reflejada en el rostro de su amigo-_

_**entonces apúrate antes de que decida secuestrar a la dulce de Hana ya que soy tan adicto a los dulces**__–sonrió con malicia y de medio lado, sabía que su amigo solo tenía un punto débil y era el que le tocaba cuando quería joderlo-_

Su adorada hermanita

_**sobre mi cadáver maldito con complejos de pedófilo**__–respondió con un aura completamente oscura y asesina, tanto así, que comenzó hasta a tronar los puños de forma amenazante-_

_**yo no soy a quien le gusta una chica tres años menor**__–informo el rubio mofándose de su amigo, otra de las cosas con las que sabía que podía sacarlo de las casillas era su otro punto débil fatal-_

Su "amiguita"

_**sí, lo que digas, lo que digas**__–respiro hondo tratando de relajar su recién adquirido buen ánimo de cuando estaba con su hermanita y luego bajo la mirada extrañada del no golpeado rubio, se dedico a cruzar la calle en busca de los helados-_

Sonreía de medio lado bastante divertido, así era su vida, esa era la única vida que deseaba, una tranquila, con su familia, con sus amigos, con su corazón lleno, una vida completamente plena, pero aun así, no todo es perfecto

Siempre estará la sombra del pasado

_**¡SATOSHI CUIDADO!**__–escucho el tremendo grito de su amigo acompañado de sus pasos apresurados y a mucha gente gritar alterada-_

Un segundo basto para que lograra divisar el automóvil rojo que venía directo a él

_**Y a quien le manejaba**_

Porque al siguiente segundo…

OoOoOoO

- **¡AH!**–Soltó un enorme grito sentándose en su cama con el pulso cardiaco completamente acelerado y unos segundos después escuchar golpeteos bastante fuertes en su puerta-

- **¡Satoshi abre la puerta o la tumbo!**–escucho la voz exaltada del azabache de su padre, inmediatamente se paro casi automatizado y abrió el pestillo de su puerta y enseguida sentir el abrazo protector de su madre pelirrosa-

- **¿Qué paso hijo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada?**–comenzaron la típicas preguntas una vez separada de él y mirándole d pies a cabeza, el estado del pequeño obviamente no era el mejor-

- **si… estoy… bien**–soltó apenas el pequeño con la garganta algo apretada, lo peor que notaron ambos padres, es que ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar su estado como usualmente lo hacía-

- **¿Qué te paso hijo?**–pregunto Sasuke agachándose a ver al pelirrojo quien seguía sudando frio y temblando levemente-

- **nada, no se preocupen**–negó con la cabeza y luego vio el reloj el cual marcaba ya las cinco de la mañana-

- **si es por lo del examen de ingles sabes que puedo hacerte un justificante para no ir**–ofreció el azabache mirando a su pequeño con una ceja alzada ya que el pequeño ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ante su comentaría cuando usualmente era el pelirrojo quien se lo pedía a pucheros-

- **no creo que un examen lo tenga así Sasuke** –le reprocho la pelirrosa con ojos entrecerrados y luego mirando a su pequeño con una mirada de preocupación total- **¿Qué pasa Satoshi?, ¿te sientes mal?, sudas frio**–comento tocándole la frente al pelirrojo y midiendo la temperatura de este con la suya-

- **no**–respondió aun algo alterado el pequeño, además de todo, sabiéndolo disimular muy poco, cosa que a ambos padres les llamo la atención ya que ese niño siempre sabia como actuar frente a ellos-

- **¿entonces qué paso?, te escuchamos gritar desde nuestro cuarto y sabes que no están tan cerca **–pregunto con confusión el azabache, de hecho, si no fuera porque estaban aun despiertos terminando de "jugar" y agarraron las batas al salir de la habitación realmente no le habrían escuchado-

- **soñé algo extraño, es todo**–les respondió el pequeño por fin mirando algo más tranquilo a sus padre quienes le miraron ambos con la preocupación en los ojos, claro, uno expresándolo menos que la otra-

- **sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea Satoshi**–afirmo Sasuke quien se agacho hasta la altura de su hijo tomándole de un hombro como era su costumbre cuando quería saber algo y le decía que le tuviera confianza-

- **papá… Karin estará presa mucho tiempo ¿verdad?**–Pregunto lo último con un extraño color pálido en su rostro y una inusual voz atemorizada, se notaba que en realidad aun tenía algo de miedo-

- **¿Por qué esa pregunta ahora?**–devolvió la pregunta bastante asombrado, tanto que incluso no dejo esconder su asombro al dejar sus ojos negros abrirse hasta el tope y su mano caer a su lado desde el hombro del pequeño-

- **soñé… que tenía un accidente, es todo**–confeso, aunque era lo normal, eso a sus padres no les dejaría tranquilo, ellos ya debían haber supuesto un mal sueño, pero quería estar tranquilo, por el mismo y por ellos-

- **Satoshi, te lo prometo, no te pasara nada, no dejare que te pase nada, tranquilo campeón **–pidió con ojos comprensivos y protectores, esta vez, no dudo en abrazar al pequeño pelirrojo quien sin negarse en lo absoluto acepto el abrazo de su padre-

- **gracias papá**–susurro el pequeño quien correspondió el abrazo, tanto la pelirrosa como el azabache notaron enseguida el estado poco usual del pequeño-

- **vamos Satoshi, será mejor que te duermas ya, pero por favor, no le pongas pestillo nuevamente a la puerta, al menos por hoy**–sonrió enternecida la pelirrosa al ver al pequeño y al azabache separándose del abrazo, luego al pelirrojo asentir y al azabache colocarse de pie-

- **buenas noches mamá, papá**–sonrió algo forzado pero igualmente tranquilo el pelirrojo, sabe que en ese momento, en ese lugar y mientras ellos estuvieran allí, nada les pasaría-

- **duerme bien Satoshi**–dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y el sentimiento en el corazón de que algo extraño le pasaba a su pequeño de ojos negros-

- **cualquier cosa nos avisas** –se despidió Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de sí y ver por última vez en la noche al pequeño asentir con completa madures ante sus ordenes-

OoOoOoO

- **Sasuke**–rompió el silencio Sakura deteniendo el paso y quedándose parada a la mitad del pasillo camino a su cuarto y mirando como el nombrado imitaba su acción dándose vuelta para verla-

- **lo sé, hare una notificación, no lo mandare mañana a la escuela**–afirmo con entendimiento Sasuke, no mandaría a su pequeño a la escuela después de haber pasado una noche tan mala, con lo alterado que estaba no le haría bien y podría pasarle algo malo-

- **no es eso lo que te iba a decir**–prosiguió Sakura llamando la completa atención y despertando la curiosidad de Sasuke en su totalidad-

- **¿entonces qué es?**–pregunto intrigado Sasuke, el sabía muy bien que el mismo sentimiento que tenía en el corazón la pelirrosa lo sentía por Satoshi en una medida aun mas grande que la suya-

- **Sasuke, tengo un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo**–confeso Sakura logrando que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran por solo un instante para luego mirar sereno a los ojos de la pelirrosa quien dejaba expresar su sentir a través de sus ojos-

- **no creo mucho en eso de los presentimientos Sakura**–informo de su poco convencimiento, es decir, el era una persona de ciencias y esas cosas, no creía mucho en el espiritismo ni nada de esas cosas sobrenaturales-

_Pero ese pequeño muchas veces le hacía dudar de todo su convencimiento  
><em>  
>- <strong>no es común que Satoshi tenga malos sueños, el siempre acierta en este tipo de cosas<strong>–se defendió Sakura recordando todas las veces en que el pequeño les había ayudado o salido con la suya por solo seguir instintos o sueños, la realidad era que siempre acertaba en todo-

- **sigo sin creer mucho en ese tipo de cosas**–volvió a decir Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la pelirrosa de la forma más seria que pudo, lo extraño fue que la pelirrosa le devolvió el gesto, cruzándose de brazos y todo, haciéndole alzar una ceja por su actitud-

- **Sasuke, Satoshi comenzó a soñar mucho más seguido con su padre cuando te conocimos, el en su cumpleaños deseo tres cosas que resultaron suceder, cuando me escape me comentaste que él se acordó en sueños de donde estaba, Satoshi acertó en decir que Hana iba a ser niña, tiene muchos sueños y presentimientos diferentes que no son descabellados puedan suceder, ¿Qué tal si este tampoco lo es?, tengo miedo de que algo le pase**–expreso con la garganta apretada, sus ojos se volvieron aguados a tal punto que su mirada de seriedad se desvaneció por complejo cuando sus brazos se descruzaron y sus manos se juntaron en su pecho-

- **se lo prometí Sakura, ahora te lo prometo a ti, yo no dejare que algo le pase, ni a él, ni a ti ni a Hana, menos si Karin está involucrada, son mi familia, los amo Sakura** –dijo al segundo que se acerco a la pelirrosa abrazándola y sobando su espalda en un dulce consuelo para ella- **no pasara nada, lo prometo**

- **yo también te amo Sasuke, por eso quiero que nada pase**–susurro Sakura quien se dejo abrazar por Sasuke mientras esta se acomodaba en su pecho y sentir la protección completamente sincera que el azabache le entregaba-

- _**no puedo dejar de pensar… en que las palabras de Satoshi realmente jamás han sido descabelladas y todo se ha ido cumpliendo y sucediendo como el mismo decía, ¿Por qué soy yo ahora el del mal presentimiento? **_-pensó Sasuke frunciendo levemente el ceño de forma pensativa sin que Sakura lo notara por estar acurrucada en su pecho-

Pasara lo que pasara, el los protegería, lo había prometido

_Quería pensar que Satoshi esta vez no_ _**Tendría la razón**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo, para suerte de todas, es largo<strong>_

_**Y... dejo suspensos e incognitas como me gusta ÒwÓ**_

_**Si tienen y tengo suerte, es decir, tenemos xD**_

_**Traigo conty el fin de semana, si es que tengo suerte, porque en la escuela como es fin de semestre nos estan exprimiento hasta sacarnos el jugo del cerebro y dejarlo seco**_

_**Salgo a vacaciones como el 2 de julio**_

_**Tenganme paciencia**_

_**Ahora con suerte me hice un espacio para traer conty porque me estaba dando culpa y me siento terrible de ni siquiera haberles dejado un mensaje antes, cuando iba a hacerlo siempre algo me lo impedia**_

_**Pero por fin doy señales de vida**_

_**¡Estoy viva! ^^**_

_**ahora me despido y espero verles pronto a todos ^^**_

_**¡Bye!**_


	34. A quien menos esperaban

**¡GOMEN!**

**Nuevamente se que no tengo perdon de Kami U.U**

**La escuela me mato, de hecho no se ni como estoy escribiendo ahora**

**_Mi espiritu no descanso en paz xD_**

**En fin, ahora y sin mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones, porque me estan quitando la computadora ¬¬**

**Les dejo una conty ^^U**

* * *

><p>Volvió a sentir como golpeaban la puerta, aunque ni le importaba, estaba muy ocupada para atender. Se miro al espejo, veia su peinado el cual Tenten recien habia hecho, algo desarmado, veia su maquillaje algo corrido e incluso el colorete ya no surtia efecto, estaba completamente pálida.<p>

- ¡Sakura sal del baño ahora! –escucho la voz impaciente de su rubia amiga quien no dejo jamás de golpear la puerta, al contrario, los golpes se hacían mas fuertes-

- ¡Mira como me apuro cerda! –le respondió en el mismo grito escuchando bufar a su amiga-

Su molestia duro solo un momento, al otro su rostro de nuevo se coloco verde y sintio el estomago retorciendosele y su garganta abrirse contra su voluntad, logrando que nuevamente su cabeza bajara hasta el lavado de manos que tenia frente a ella.

- ¡¿Estás bien Sakura? –escucho la pregunta de su amiga de ojos perlas desde detrás de la puerta-

- ¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Es obvio que no lo esta! –Le respondió a Hinata otra voz, la cual nuevamente resultaba ser la voz de Ino quien seguía golpeando la puerta-

- Se que estas nerviosa Sakura, que las bodas ponen nerviosas a la mayoria de las novias hasta el extremo de querer vomitar, ¡Pero tendras que salir de alli en algun momento si es que en verdad te quieres casar! –nuevamente escucho la voz de Tenten tras la puerta golpeándola levemente para que de una vez por todas saliera-

Aunque ni ganas tenia de hacerlo, pero…

_Diablos_

Sabia que su amiga tenía razón

Abrió la llave del agua y con sus manos acuno un poco, llevandosela a la boca, enjuagandose y despues escupir todo. Respiro profundo arreglandose lo más que pudo el peinado y un poco el maquillaje mientras se miraba al espejo.

Aunque los nervios le traicionaban

- ¡Se que es tradicion que la novia llegue tarde pero esto es ridiculo Sakura! –le reclamo la rubia de ojos azules quien parecía estar más nerviosa que la misma novia pelirrosa, era la primera vez que asistía a una boda y mas encima ahora era la madrina de la pelirrosa, era como para estar nervios-

- ¡Ino cerda cállate de una vez! –reclamo la pelirrosa saliendo con el rostro completamente rojo de indignación y luego palideciendo, agarrándose del marco de la puerta-

Con esa amiga empeoraba todo

- los nervios son normales, contrólalos o te desmayaras en plena ceremonia, a mi casi me pasa –recordó algo deprimida la Hyuuga, su nerviosismo esa vez era tal que realmente casi se desmaya cuando le toco besar al Uzumaki en frente de todos y él creía que la había matado-

_Pero como dicen, esa es otra historia_

- si que estas hermosa Sakura –escucharon desde la entrada a la sala donde todas estaban, la voz era de un hombre y no cualquier hombre-

- ¡Tío Kakashi! –sonrió la pelirrosa con grata sorpresa al ver al sujeto con la mascarilla en la cara-

- el mismo –asintió el hombre quien sonrió dejando ver su único ojito visible cerrado en un triangulito dando a entender que sonreía- te traje esto Sakura, esta vez si te traje cerezos –entrego el ramo a la pelirrosa la cual acepto con mucho gusto aquellas flores y cerró los ojos un momento para deleitarse con el aroma-

- gracias tío, pensé que no vendría a la boda por lo de la operación –recordó Sakura ya que recientemente su tía se había operado como recordó fue el trato que el azabache y él hicieron hace poco más de un año-

- ¿y perderme la boda de mi sobrina?, estás loca, además, ya estoy bien –sonrió guiñándole el ojo a la pelirrosa y llevar sus manos detrás de su cabeza soltando aquella mascara que siempre traía puesta-

A todas las chicas se les sonrojaron las mejillas, es decir, para la edad que Kakashi debia tener si que era un adonis. Su rostro estaba perfecto, tal cual Sakura lo logro recordar muy apenas, ahora si se le hacia familiar ese rostro, solo con unos años mas encima, pero nada que alterara lo espectacular de su tío.

- woow… -soltaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo sin dejar de detallar al Hatake quien sonrió nervioso llevándose una mano tras la nuca-

- ¿a que no soy guapo? –pregunto cerrándole un ojo a su sobrina pelirrosa quien sonrió divertida ante el acto de su tío, no importaba como luciera, el siempre era así, divertido y atento-

- aquí somos todas tenemos compromisos tío Kakashi, tenga cuidado –advirtió con alegría la pelirrosa, estaba completamente feliz de ver a su tío por fin como lograba, vagamente, recordarle-

- aun no te has casado Sakura, aun te quedan unos minutos de soltería –le recordó el Hatake a la pelirrosa quien se llevo las manos al estomago y su rostro comenzó a colocarse pálido nuevamente-

- solo unos minutos… -susurro con el estomago nuevamente apretado, los nervios nuevamente hicieron acto de presencia en ella, cosa que noto muy bien el Hatake-

- la verdad… yo vine porque quería pedirte un enorme favor Sakura –afirmo Kakashi tomando la mano de la pelirrosa, realmente lo que le iba a pedir era importante para él, demasiado importante-

- ¿Cuál favor tío Kakashi? –Pregunto intrigada la pelirrosa y un momento después el Hatake le susurro lo que quería al oído-

Sonrió

_Si, era muy importante para él…_

- ¿me dejarías? –pregunto con ojos de gatito y un enorme puchero Kakashi dejando a todas las chicas del lugar con una enorme gota en la cabeza, menos a Sakura quien sonrió ampliamente-

- claro que si… me encantaría de verdad –afirmo ella tomando con ambas manos la mano que Kakashi anteriormente había usado para pedirle el favor, realmente estaba feliz en ese momento-

_… Y para ella también lo era_

- entonces viene siendo la hora de ir a la ceremonia –comento alegre el peliplata logrando que el rostro de la pelirrosa palideciera nuevamente de nervios, incluso hasta la boca se tapo para evitar volverse a encerrar en el baño a vomitar-

- intenta relajarte o que tu mente piense en otra cosa –pidió con nerviosismo la ojiperla quien era la que mejor entendía a la pelirrosa, ella era muy tímida y cuando se caso estaba incluso peor que su amiga-

- ¿Cómo en qué? –Pregunto la pelirrosa desesperada por sacasse los nervios de la cabeza-

- ¡Ya se! ¡Piensa en lo lindo que se vera Satoshi! –dijo la rubia Yamanaka con alegría y haciendo reír a todas, solo Kakashi quedo colgado por no saber el detalle de lo que Satoshi tenía que hacer en la boda-

_Si… esa era otra historia…_

OoOoOoO

_La historia de su vida…_

Aquella que le mantenía con un aura depresiva tan enorme como la sonrisa de medio lado del aabache de su padre, la sonrisa nerviosa de su tio Naruto y la carcajada descomunal de su pequeño amigo que entre todos, alguien allí debía tenerle compasión- Satoshi no es para tanto –animo la pequeña rubia de ojos perlas quien le sobaba la espalda al pelirrojo tratando de animarlo, mismo acto que la pequeña Nara también imitaba- pareceré niñita… -susurro depresivo el pequeño viéndose vestido con un lindo traje blanco hecho a su medida, el color no hacía más que resaltar su cabello, inclusive sus zapatos eran blancos- error… ¡Ya pareces niñita! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! –seguía riendo Minato a grandes carcajadas hasta que cierto golpe lo hizo callar dejándole estampado en el suelo y pronto siendo tomado por el cuello de su chaqueta formal por el mismo Satoshi- ¡En primer lugar dime que haces aquí! Tio Naruto es el padrino, Shikako y Minako son damas de compañía, yo… bueno… ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! –le reclamo el pelirrojo con la mirada mas tétrica que su rostro lleno de vergüenza podía expresar, pero ni eso basto para intimidar y hacer desaparecer la tremenda sonrisa del pequeño ojiperla- ¡Si que tenia teme! ¡Tenia que burlarme de ti antes de la boda! –expreso abiertamente el pequeño rubio quien nuevamente fue estampado en el suelo mientras Satoshi se tronaba los puños y miraba con ojos asesinos a Minato, incluso rayos terroríficos salían tras de él- _creo que así me veo yo cuando peleo con el Teme, no puedo creer lo terrorifico que este niñito resulto ser, las mañas geneticas de verdad se heredan _–trago grueso el Uzumaki mayor jurando internamente jamas meterse con el pelirrojo porque hasta miedo le daba, mas que el padre del pequeño- ¿Cómo es posible que tu estes tan tranquilo si hasta yo estoy nervioso por ser el padrino? –pregunto asombrado el rubio, aun cuando Sasuke siempre mantenía la calma frente a toda situación, incluso hasta la persona más insensible mostraba aunque fuera un poquito de nerviosismo en su propia boda- simple, porque es mi segundo matrimonio, por eso –le respondió con simpleza y restándole importancia el azabache, a todos los pequeños sin excepción les salió una gota en la cabeza por la ligereza con la que el azabache hablaba, pero Naruto no pudo evitar caer estilo anime en el suelo-

- teme, este supuestamente es definitivo, ¡¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? –pregunto exasperado el Uzumaki quien tenía el rostro rojo de enojo a sabiendas de que su amigo se estaba burlando de lo lindo de él-

- precisamente es eso lo que me tiene tranquilo –se encogió de hombros Sasuke nuevamente con sus ligeros nervios, no los tenía en lo mas mínimo, para él el matrimonio era solo un simple papel que le daba legalidad al asunto, sus nervios pasaron cuando estaba enamorado y no podía admitirlo- que romántico teme, lo escribiré en la tarjeta del regalo –expreso irónico Naruto con un enorme tic nervioso en la ceja, su amigo era el único capaz de desesperarlo de esa manera con su actitud tan fría incluso cuando de bodas se trataba- haz lo que quieras dobe –le respondió ya fastidiándose el Uchiha mirando la hora del reloj que estaba en la pared de la habitación donde estaba, a pesar de que estaba tranquilo quería ver lo antes posible a su pelirrosa, no lo había dejado verla por superstición de la mala suerte-_**En su último matrimonio ni ganas tenia de ver a la novia**_- está tranquilo porque esta vez no se va a matricidar como la primera vez –se burlo el pequeño pelirrojo con una siniestra sonrisa la cual le saco una gota en la cabeza a todos- sí, pero esto si será una masacre para ti hijo –sonrió de la misma siniestra forma el azabache, tanto que sus ojos maniacos volvieron a la vida mientras que el pequeño Satoshi palideció nuevamente siendo adornado por su depresiva aura- te lo cobrare algún día, ya lo veras –susurro depresivo el pelirrojo intentando planear una venganza decente, solo que por los nervios y la vergüenza no podía pensar con claridad- lo que quieras campeón, solo asegúrate de no tropezar porque vas delante de la novia tirando pétalos –sonrió de medio lado - te odio… -susurro con rencor y berrinche el pequeño pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos bufando y maldiciendo a todo santo que conociera- _este teme sí que puede llegar a ser cruel _–pensó con una enorme gota en la cabeza Naruto mirando con cierta lastima al pelirrojo por la vergüenza que pasaría, aunque sabía que era un desquite por todas las vergüenzas que Satoshi le había hecho pasar alguna vez a Sasuke-Si, la venganza es dulce

OoOoOoO

Al momento que la musica comenzo a sonar dando inicio a la ceremonia, lo que llamo mas la atencion de todos no fue ver a la novia en la entrada parada del brazo de un hombre esperando su turno de entrar, ni tampoco ver a sus pequeñas damas de compañía tomando su velo, lo que llamo la atención fue otra cosa.

_El pequeño pelirrojo_

Los ojos de platos y sonrisas divertidas de todos se dejaron escuchar levemente cuando Satoshi, quien caminaba frente a la divertida y algo nerviosa pelirrosa, pasaba por el lado de todos, en sus manos traia una cesta con muchos petalos de rosas los cuales tiraba dejando el paso a la pelirrosa. Su traje blanco hacia relucir su cabello rojo el cual hacia juego a sus mejillas las cuales estaban todas rojas de vergüenza, hasta las orejas tenian ese gracioso color, solo que nadie podia ver sus ojos porque iba cabisbajo escuchando las leves risas de todos.

Si, su _"rol"_era muy peculiar

_Ser el niño de las flores_

- _papá es un sádico de primera, no me tiene compasión ni porque soy su hijo, envidio a Hana en estos momentos, esto me dejara secuelas emocionales de por vida _–pensó con una deprimente aura invisible a su alrededor el pelirrojo, estaba avergonzado, era la risa de todos allí, pero ni aun as dejaría que su depresión arruinara uno de los momentos más especiales de su madre-

_El matrimonio_

- _es él _–pensó asombrada cierta pequeña entre el público, la cual miro a Satoshi pasar tirando los pétalos de rosas-

- creo que el pequeñín le quito protagonismo a la novia –bromeo uno de los espectadores quien dirigió su mirada a la novia quien veía con nerviosismo y algo de diversión a su pequeño pelirrojo-

- se ve hermosa –susurro el Uzumaki mirando de pies a cabeza a la pelirrosa quien comenzó a caminar dentro de la iglesia-

_Susurro escuchado por Sasuke_

Lo siguiente que llamo gratamente la atencion de todos fue ver a la novia entrar. Las sonrisas aparecieron al ver a Sakura en su hermoso vestido de novia con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Su vestido arriba era un corse blanco con algunos strash de piedrillas brillantes, tenia pequeñas mangas que no tocaban sus hombros, ya que el vestido era cuello bote, dejaba ver su cuello con un hermoso colgante de cerezo. Abajo, desde las caderas, simulaban ser rosas blancas las que adornaban el vestido, estaba diseñado para ello, aquel vestido resaltaba la figura de la pelirrosa.

- _no se ve hermosa, ella es hermosa, pero se ve extraordinaria ahora _–pensó asombrado el Uchiha quien por primera vez en todo el día sintió el nerviosismo en su estomago-

- teme, ¿Quién es él? –pregunto Naruto mirando a quien acompañaba a Sakura, un hombre de cabellos platas y rostro bastante bien parecido-

- _veo que Kakashi alcanzo a llegar a tiempo, debí esperarme esto, después de todo, Kakashi quiere a Sakura como si fuera su propia hija _–pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante sincera y feliz Sasuke quien veía avanzando a Sakura quien miraba nerviosa todo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas-

Al llegar en frente al altar

- suerte mi pequeña –susurro el peliplata quien le guiño el ojo a la pelirrosa cuando se separaron del agarre-

- gracias tío Kakashi –le respondió también en un susurro, solo que esta ni siquiera pudo mirarle, miraba al suelo con el nerviosismo en los ojos y el sonrojo en la cara-

- ahora yo me encargo –sonrió de medio lado el azabache cuando tomo la mano de la pelirrosa guiándola hasta el frente de él, momento en que por fin la pelirrosa pudo mirar al frente y encontrarse con quien le tomo la mano-

Sonrió con nerviosismo

- ¿te hice esperar mucho? –le pregunto intentando aparentar tranquilidad, tranquilidad que el azabache sabía que era completamente falsa con solo mirarla a los ojos-

- las novias siempre llegan tarde –le respondió en susurro intentando tranquilizar a la pelirrosa, lo cual funciono, ya que esta soltó una leve risilla por ese comentario-

- ¿lo dices por experiencia? –pregunto risueña logrando que Sasuke respondiera con la cabeza asintiendo y sonriendo de medio lado a su estilo, sabia a la perfección que este era el segundo matrimonio donde el azabache se casaba- espero que sea la última de las experiencias que tengas en matrimonios

- sabes… yo también –afirmo el Uchiha quien seguía con la mano de la pelirrosa tomada-

_Porque sabía que después de dar el "acepto" por parte de ambos nada cambiaría_

Durante el típico discurso del padre quien celebraba el matrimonio, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hasta el pequeño pelirrojo quien tenia su aura depresiva sobre él y escuchaba algunas maldiciones por su parte contra él, tambien otros murmullos de otras personas y ademas los del pequeño Uzumaki quien junto a varios de los amiguitos del pequeño reian bromeando del rol de Satoshi quien ahora en la canasta donde antes tenia los petalos, tenia los anillos de oro para la boda.

_Si, la venganza es dulce, sobre todo cuando la completas_

- acepto –escucho la voz de la pelirrosa, la cual le saco de sus pensamientos tomando el anillo de donde Satoshi los tenia y colocándoselo en el dedo anular de su mano-

_Momento en que luego el debía hacerlo_

- Sasuke Uchiha, aceptas a Sakura Seidou, con amor y fidelidad a su persona, en la riqueza y en la pobreza

Nada cambiaria, jamás le importo de donde viniera, incluso si era desde los barrios más bajos o de un orfanato, el mismo donde su propio hijo creció

- en la salud y en la enfermedad

Como cuando ella estuvo hospitalizada y casi se le parte en dos el corazón al no saber nada de ella, con esa insistente necesidad de que ambos, ella y su pequeño hijo, estuvieran bien…

- hasta que la muerte los separe –termino de hablar el padre su ya sabida línea dejando a todos expectantes de ahora escuchar la voz del Uchiha quien llevo su mano hasta el canasto de los anillos-

- Acepto –dijo con una media sonrisa bastante arrogante con la cual hizo sonreír de mas a la pelirrosa cuando esta misma se vio con el anillo de oro en el dedo anular-

_Lo único que cambiaria seria un simple pero significativo título_

- los declaro marido y mujer –volvió a hablar el padre cerrando su libro para mirar con una sonrisa a los novios-

_Su mujer, su esposa_

- Puede besar a la novia –termino al segundo que les dio el paso a los novios, momento en que todos miraban atentos al esperado final de la ceremonia-

Después de eso levanto el velo sobre la cara de la pelirrosa para darle el beso de los novios al segundo que todos los espectadores aplaudian, otros lloraban, como Naruto y una que otra chica.

_Pero otro de los espectadores…_

-¡Espero que me den muy luego a mis otros hermanitos! –exclamo con una maliciosa sonrisa y una expresión totalmente acusadora el pelirrojo logrando que las risas de todos aparecieran en plena ceremonia-

_Si, nada cambiaría…_

- ¡Satoshi! –reclamaron los dos con el rostro rojo, para luego mirarse, mirar al pequeño, y comenzar a reírse con todos por las salidas del pequeño-

No importaba, el ambiente de felicidad en ese momento jamas podria corromperse

OoOoOoO

Las risas de esos pequeños no hacían mas que avivar su aura depresiva, sabía que pagaría caro las consecuencias, sobre todo porque a la boda fueron invitados casi todos, inclusive sus compañeros de escuela, los cuales ahora le apodaban…

- ¡Niño Flor!

Exacto…

- quiero morir… -susurro el pelirrojo, sobre todo porque después de la boda quería una cosa, sacarse ese estúpido traje de color blanco, pero que cosas, sus padres en venganza por la vergüenza en el altar, no lo dejaron-

_Aprendería a omitir comentarios de una vez por todas_

- tranquilo, solo lo hacen de fastidiosos, no los tomes en serio, te ves muy bien Satoshi –animo la pequeña Uzumaki con una nerviosa sonrisa, lo único que quería era reírse por las bromas, pero era la única que animaba al pequeño así que no se podía dar ese lujo-

- no mientas para hacerme sentir mejor, ríete si quieres –hablo Satoshi con su aura depresiva creciendo a cada momento, incluso el veía como la pequeña ojiperla intentaba que su risa no saliera de su boca, podía leer cada gesto de los rostros de todos-

- bueno, si tu lo dices Satoshi, ¡Jajajajajajaja! –comenzó a reír la pequeña rubia uniéndosele a todos mientras el aura depresiva del pequeño Uchiha crecía y crecía, ahora hasta la dulce de Minako se reía de él-

- ¡es verdad, te ves tan adorable! –grito el rubio de ojos perlados quien no podía parar de reírse de la desgracia ajena de su mejor amigo-

_Pero de la depresión al enojo, un solo paso_

- ¡tu púdrete! –grito molesto el pequeño pelirrojo con su aura asesina tan potente que todos retrocedían de las manos asesinas de este-

_Sobre todo cuando era Minato quien le sacaba de sus casillas_

- es verdad, te ves lindo –afirmo una voz apareciendo entre toda la gente con mucha diversión-

La voz de una niña, la cual nadie conocia, escepto él y algunos de sus amigos, llamo la atencion de todos. Volteo hasta donde se habia escuchado, asi como todos, solo que sus ojos, asi como los de Taro y los de Yumi quienes recordaron a la pequeña.

- ¡Tú! –Gritaron ambos hermanitos al ver a la pequeña-

OoOoOoO

Estaban sentados en la mesa, por fin sentados, por fin descansando. Aquella bebita vestida de blanco era ahora el centro de las miradas. Su sonrisa y ternura eran dignas de una pequeña de tan solo unos seis meses de vida la cual estaba en brazos de su madre, mujer que pasaba por el lado de ella no podía evitar decir tres cosas

_Te ves esplendida con ese vestido_

_Felicidades_

_¡Que linda!_

Claro, la última frase dedicada a la pequeña de cabellos rosas

- ¡esta hermosa! –grito con emoción la castaña al ver vestidita a la pequeña pelirrosa con su vestido de bautizo-

Si, matando dos pájaros de uno, el bautizo y el matrimonio al mismo tiempo

- gracias Tenten –sonrió agradecida la madre de la pequeñita quien la tenía en brazos con su vestidito blanco y peinados muy bien arreglados, se veía tan hermosa que hasta una muñeca parecía-

_Tanto que hasta los ojos del azabache miraban con ternura a su pequeña hija_

- ¿Satoshi no se ha puesto celoso ni nada? –Pregunto Neji sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache, notaba muy bien lo empalagado que estaba con su pequeña pelirrosa, situación que podría acarrearle algunos problemas si no actuaba bien-

- ¿estamos hablando del mismo Satoshi con complejos de adulto? –devolvió la pregunta con diversión y una media sonrisa Sasuke a Neji quien quedo con una gota en la cabeza por su peculiar forma de decir "no"-

- tenía que preguntar, no sería raro que pasara –afirmo el ojiperla a sabiendas de que por maduro que un pequeño podía ser, siempre seria un niño-

_Aunque destino quería mucho a este niño_

- de hecho la cuida y sobreprotege mucho, parece que Hiroki ya le echo el ojo a Hana y Satoshi poco menos que asusta a Hiroki con la mirada, lo ha hecho llorar con la mirada más de una vez –conto la pelirrosa con una nerviosa sonrisa a sus amigos, de los cuales la pareja Hyuuga quedo con una gigantesca gota anime en la cabeza, el rubio Uzumaki asentía con ojos matadores mirando a Sasuke y Hinata sonreía nerviosa igual que Sakura-

- celoso extremo, típico de un Uchiha –le palmeo el hombro Neji a Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad muy típica de él, con la cual Sasuke le respondió de la misma manera-

- _me pregunto, ¿Qué habre hecho para que mis mejores amigos sean dos malditos arrogantes? _–se preguntaba Naruto internamente mirando a Neji y Sasuke, los cuales eran sumamente parecidos en carácter, al parecer el atraía cubos de hielo-

- hola chicos, lamento la demora –saludo la rubia Yamanaka a los que estaban sentados en la mesa tras llegar sola, ganándose la atención de todos allí por no llegar con su pequeño ni su novio-

- ¿Dónde te metiste Ino? –pregunto la pelirrosa al verla sola y más que eso, recién llegando a la fiesta después de la boda en la iglesia ya que dijo que tenía que irse un momento y volvería-

- estaba en la esquina con una cartera y mascando chicle –bromeo Tenten logrando que el rubio Uzumaki escupiera de la sonrisa todo lo que estaba bebiendo y tanto Neji como Sasuke quedando con ojos de platos-

- ¡Tenten! –exclamo Hinata con ojos de reproche y el rostro completamente rojo ante el comentario de su cuñada-

- ¿Qué?, tengo que pagar el regalo de bodas –expreso Ino sonriente y divertida, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga quien comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la ojiperla con el rostro rojo y bajando la mirada al suelo-

- tranquila Hinata –intento calmar la pelirrosa a la ojiperla pasando una mano por su espalda en son de calmarla-

- aun no se acostumbra a nosotras

- en fin, estaba buscando a alguien –explico Ino para cambiar el tema y que la conversación fuera un poco más amena para todos, incluyendo a Hinata-

- cierto, dijiste que ibas a traer a tu cuñado especialmente para que los conociéramos –recordó Sakura al momento de ver a Ino asentir con entusiasmo-

- si, así que les presento a mi cuñado y su esposa –sonrió Ino haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a quienes estaban tras ella junto a su novio-

Aunque algo curioso paso. Detrás de la rubia apareció su queridísimo novio junto al pequeño bebe y al lado de este, dos personas más a quienes se supone los novios debían saludar y viceversa

_Pero ni un hola apareció de las bocas de dos parejas…_

- ¡Ustedes! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto los aparecidos familiares de Ino como los festejados novios-

_**Si, Destino realmente quería mucho a ese pequeño pelirrojo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ahora las explicaciones <strong>

**Se suponia que salia la semana del 2 de julio, es decir, la pasada, pero...**

**¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!**

**ME ALARGARON UNA SEMANA LAS CLASES PORQUE SE LES PARO LA &/%&$&/$/**

**Ò.ó**

**-respirando hondo-**

**Lamento lo anterior... pero tenia que hacerlo **

**Bien, ahora salgo el viernes, no saben las ganas que tengo de ya salir... **

**Lo prometo, una vez este libre les traigo la conty ^^**

**Eso si Kami lo permite, si no, echenle a él la culpa**

**¡ESCUCHASTE KAMI! ¡TU TAMPOCO SALDRAS BIEN LIBRADO DESPUES DE ESTO! Ò.ó**

**Me despido ^^**

**¡BYE!**

**_PD: perdonen mi bipolaridad, enojo y recientemente adquirida personalidad de Anti-Cristo xD_**


	35. ¡Oh! ¡Sabio consejo!

No, no podía confundirse, ese cabello plata, esos ojos verdes brillantes y esa bonita sonrisa eran completamente inconfundibles.

_Al menos para él_

- Yuuki –dijo gratamente asombrado el pequeño pelirrojo Uchiha-

- hola –sonrió la pequeña quien con mucha confianza se sentó al lado de donde Satoshi estaba y se tomo de su brazo-

_Suertudo, pensaron los amigos del pequeño_

Cualquier niño sabia distinguir a una niña linda, está en especial era una de ellas, y claro, cualquiera de ellos desearía estar en su lugar, con traje blanco y todo.

_Ironía___

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, no creo que te hayas perdido de nuevo y hayas terminado en una fiesta de matrimonio de Tokio –comento con curiosidad el pelirrojo sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos los pequeños por la descabellada teoría que se le ocurrió al Uchiha-

- de hecho, fui invitada…

OoOoOoO

- ¡Pero si miren la sorpresa! Yuuki estarás conten… -dejo inconclusa la frase la mujer madre de la pequeña nombrada mirando tras de ella donde hace dos segundos su hija estaba-

-¿Yuuki? –llamo el padre de la niña mirando a todos lados con una mano sobre sus ojos como tratando de ampliar su campo visual-

- ¿A dónde se metió ahora esa niña? –se pregunto con los brazos cruzados la madre de la pequeña quien tenía una expresión entre serena y curiosa-

- de nuevo con sus complejos de perderse –suspiro derrotado el padre de la niña, no era muy usual que se perdiera, pero cuando lo hacía sí que era un caos-

_Aunque las excepciones existen…_

- ¿quieren que la busquemos? –Ofreció Sasuke quien se iba a colocar de pie para ayudar, la sorpresa de todo el mundo fue ver negar al padre de la niña con una sonrisa de mucha calma-

- no creo que sea necesario –comento restándole importancia el padre de la pequeña dejando a todos con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza, es decir, cuando tu hija de siete casi ocho años se pierde, es para preocuparse-

- tiene razón, como ustedes son los festejados, seguro y su hijo la encuentra, son como dos imanes, cuando Yuuki se pierde es seguro que él le encuentra -afirmo diversita la rubia de ojos verdes logrando hacer reír tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke porque hasta ellos compartían la opinión-

-veo que ya se conocían –le hablo Sai a su hermano mayor quien asintió divertido ante ese hecho-

- nos habíamos topado en un par de ocasiones, pero no formalmente –explico a su hermano el peliplata recordando que ya dos veces se habían topado cuando le devolvieron a la pequeña de ojos verdes-

- ¡entonces los presento! –Sonrió feliz la rubia quien se coloco al lado de sus cuñados- él es Shin, mi cuñado

- soy el hermano mayor de Sai, ya teníamos el placer de conocernos –afirmo el nombrado, un hombre bastante apuesto, también bastante similar a Sai en su aspecto, solo que este tenía cabello de color plata y su piel era menos pálida que la de Sai-

- y ella es su esposa Shizuka –presento Ino ahora a una mujer de un cabello rubio bastante claro, casi platinado, poseedora de unos preciosos ojos tan verdes como los de Sakura-

- un placer volvernos a conocer –afirmo la rubia con una sonrisa-

- créanme que el placer es todo nuestro, gracias por venir a la fiesta –agradeció Sakura con una placida sonrisa al segundo que los nuevos invitados se sentaban en la mesa donde ellos estaban-

- Ino, esta algo inquieto –menciono Sai apuntando al pequeño bebe que tenía en brazos el cual comenzó a removerse abriendo los ojos de a poco-

- ven con mami mi hermoso Inoichi –sonrió la Yamanaka tomando a su pequeño bebe el cual tenía solo dos meses menos que la pequeña pelirrosa Uchiha-

- uh… uh… -intentaba balbucear la pequeña pelirrosa estirando sus brazos intentando alcanzar al pequeño bebe de la rubia-

-mira, parece que ya se llevan bien –sonrió la Yamanaka al mismo momento que la pelirrosa y ambas asintiendo al mismo tiempo-

- _**eso porque Satoshi no está aquí para separarles**_–pensó con nerviosismo la pelirrosa llevándose su copa de champán a la boca-

- _**menos mal que la niña tiene como 7 años y que Satoshi tiene 11, porque si no ya me estaría preocupando de ese niño con precocidad adolecente adelantada**_–sorbió un trago de su copa el azabache con cierta diversión al recordar que su pequeño hijo si era un adelantado de primera, justo como el-

_Y fue cuando una copa se rompió_

OoOoOoO

- ¿estás seguro que están por aquí? –pregunto la pequeña de ojos verdes quien seguía tomada de la mano del pelirrojo con miedo de perderse entre tanta gente-

_Y no es que le disgustara en lo absoluto_

Miro tras él

_Solo que estaría más a gusto si estuvieran solos y no con todos sus amigos siguiéndole_

- ellos son los novios, deben estar sentados comiendo pastel hasta que suene el Valls de los novios, sobre todo porque mamá no puede despegarse por mucho tiempo de Hana –comento el pelirrojo caminando entre la gente, siendo quien encabezaba al grupo de los pequeños-

Solo se preguntaba dos cosas

_¿De dónde sus padres conocían a tantas personas?_

_¿Y cómo m***** le hicieron para que más de 500 personas entraran en la mansión y aun así se pudiera caminar?_

- siento como si estuviera caminando por la calle y no dentro de una mansión –menciono la pequeña peliplata algo asustada de ver tanta gente, así no costaría nada perderse-

- el novio es tío Sasuke, aquí deben haber personas que ni siquiera él conoce –comento con algo de pereza Temaru llevándose las manos tras la nuca-

- ¿Cómo que ni siquiera él conoce? –pregunto el pelirrojo algo asombrado de la afirmación de su amigo, es decir, sabía que

- piensa, aquí están desde los más grandes empresarios del país, algunos internacionales y algunos políticos y autoridades importantes, la boda de tío Sasuke fue todo un acontecimiento en la época contemporánea, no hay muchas bodas de grandes personalidades últimamente –explico Taro quien miro con sus ojos perlados a Satoshi explicándole todo lo que él estaba acostumbrado a vivir ya que siempre perteneció a ese ambiente-

- ¿quiere decir que en algún momento a mi me va a pasar esto? –volvió a preguntar con un enorme tic nervioso el pelirrojo-

- si llegas a casarte si, por eso considero las bodas fastidiosas –comento con aun mas fastidio el pequeño perezoso logrando hacer asentir a los demás niños quienes ya sabían de todo ello-

- _**si llego a casarme…**_-comenzó a pensar Satoshi a quien le apareció un leve y casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas, que desapareció al mismo instante que volteo a ver a su amiguita cuando esta le jalo la mano para llamar su atención-

- ¿me invitaras cuando seas grande y te cases? –Pregunto inocentemente Yuuki con una gran sonrisa-

- claro Yuuki… -sonrió semi nervioso el pequeño pelirrojo retomando el paso con la mano de Yuuki atrapando la suya con fuerza-

Obvio que la invitaría, sería la primera invitada

_Aunque…_

- _**¿A la novia hay que invitarla?**_–pensó con una torcida sonrisa de medio lado el pelirrojo quien seguía avanzando entre toda esa gente-

_Y fue cuando el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose llamo la atención de varios_

OoOoOoO

- ¿Qué te paso Sakura? –pregunto la rubia Yamanaka al momento de pasarle nuevamente su pequeño bebe al padre, de la misma manera Sasuke tomo a su pequeña pelirrosa al ver como Sakura se tapaba la boca con una mano-

- ¿te sientes bien? –Pregunto la amiga castaña de la novia quien miro la frente levemente coloreada de azul de la pelirrosa y recordando cómo se sentía de mal antes de la boda-

- pero que pregunta Tenten –se quejo el esposo de la nombrada, la pregunta era muy obvia, con solo ver a la pelirrosa se deducía que no lo estaba-

- se me… revolvió el estomago… -conto Sakura con la mano en la boca ya que las nauseas aun estaban presentes en ella-

- te pasa por beber, recuerda que no puedes beber, aun amamantas a Hana -comento la rubia Yamanaka quien tampoco estaba bebiendo por la misma causa que la pelirrosa-

- además perdiste la costumbre del alcohol mientras estabas embarazada, cualquier gota de algo te hará daño durante la etapa de lactancia –informo Tenten como toda une experta enfermera-

- ni siquiera podre tomar la copa tradicional de los novios –hizo un enorme puchero la pelirrosa mirando a su marido con cara de ruego a lo que este le negó con la cabeza y ojos entrecerrados-

- eso te pasa por ponerle pestillo a la puerta –escucharon todos la voz del pequeño pelirrojo acercándose hasta la mesa de los adultos-

¡Y sorpresa! ¡Tomada de su mano la pequeña Yuuki!

- ¡Mami! –Corrió a los brazos de su madre la pequeña quien de inmediato fue abrazada-

- te he dicho que no te sueltes de mi mano –regaño con algo de molestia la madre para luego sonreír mirando al pelirrojo quien estaba mirando toda la escena- gracias por traerla de nuevo Satoshi –agradeció guiñándole un ojo-

- no es problema, de hecho lo hago con gusto –sonrió nervioso Satoshi ante la afirmación de la madre de Yuuki-

_Sabía que ahora vendrían las molestias…_

- ¡¿Quiere decir que ya tenias novia y no me habías dicho? ¡Pero qué mal amigo de veras! –reclamo el pequeño ojiperla dejando a todo el resto, quienes no sabían nada de la pequeña y de Satoshi, con ojos de platos y los rostros rojos-

_Incluido a Satoshi_

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Estas demente! ¡Claro que no! –negó completamente el pelirrojo con el rostro más rojo que alguna vez alguien le había visto, ahora si parecía en su totalidad un tomate, logrando así que nadie le creyera a su grito ni a su expresión-

_Ahora entendían porque su padre le llamaba adolecente precoz_

- mami, ¿Qué es una novia? –pregunto la pequeña de cabello plata dejando a todos los adultos sonriendo nerviosos ante la pregunta, al igual que a varios niños, otros solo quedaron con la misma pregunta que la pequeña-

- am… veras hija… cuando una niña y un niño se quieren mucho, mucho, mu…. –comenzó a hablar la rubia madre de la pequeña quien callo al encontrarse con la mano de su marido sobre su boca-

- son las mujeres que cuando se casan se visten de blanco, al traje que usan se les llama traje de novia, ella es un ejemplo –desvió completamente el tema el padre a sabiendas que su esposa seguiría por las ramas hasta aburrir a todos y apuntando con la mirada a la pelirrosa mayor-

- ¿usted es una novia? –Pregunto con ojos iluminados la pequeña quien de tan solo ver el hermoso vestido de Sakura quedo completamente enamorada de ese tipo de trajes-

- este… sí, soy la novia y él es el novio –sonrió nerviosa Sakura apuntando a su marido, el azabache quien tenía una gota en la cabeza y solo se dedico a guardar silencio bebiendo otro sorbo a su copa de champán al igual que el padre de la niña al respirar tranquilo por haber desviado el tema-

- ¡Se ve muy hermosa! –alago la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas de alegría logrando así que por fin los adultos y algunos chicos respiraran tranquilos ante la pregunta- entonces si soy la novia de Satoshi me vestiré de blanco –sonrió nuevamente la pequeña logrando que su padre y Sasuke escupieran al mismo tiempo el champán de sus bocas de improviso sobre Naruto-

-¡Asco! –Grito Naruto mirándose empapado de licor mientras los padres de los pequeños miraban la sonriente expresión de la pequeña quien miraba feliz e inocentemente a Satoshi-

- este Yuuki… mejor no sigas hablando –pidió Satoshi quien estaba a punto de salir corriendo frente a un pequeñísimo detalle-

_Pequeño gran detalle_

- ¡Por favor! ¡Tía Sakura se ve muy bonita de vestido blanco! –Pidió con ojos inocentemente iluminados la pequeña quien tomo las manos de Satoshi con entusiasmo para que este le cumpliera el favor-

- si… muy bonita… -afirmo tronando los puños y con una sonrisa y aura macabra el cuñado de Ino, hermano mayor de Sai y por consiguiente, padre de la pequeña que quería vestirse de novia-

- Satoshi –llamo Sasuke a su pequeño hijo tomándole del hombro como siempre lo hacía cuando quería decirle algo importante- como padre te aconsejo correr por tu vida como un demente desde este mismo segundo

- ¡Gracias por el consejo! –comenzó a correr el pelirrojo quien de arrastra se llevo al pequeño Uzumaki pensando en su futura venganza, claro, luego de poner a salvo su pellejo-

- ¿Dije algo malo mami? –pregunto Yuuki al ver a su padre con ojos asesinos dirigidos a donde Satoshi había comenzado a correr-

- nada hija, son cosas de padres –suspiro con resignación la rubia madre de la pequeña logrando hacer asentir a todas las chicas del grupo y dejando a los hombres con una gota en la cabeza-

- dirás padres celosos, Sasuke reacciona de la misma manera cuando se trata de Hana –comento Sakura logrando que ahora Sasuke le mirara de mala forma por delatar su reciente y eterno empalago por su hermosa pequeña-

- las comprendo, Naruto hace lo mismo con Minako

- y Neji también –comento luego de Hinata, Tenten, dejando a todos los nombrados con un enorme tic nervioso en la ceja al ser delatados como padres sobre protectores y celosos-

- suerte que yo tengo un varón –sonrió feliz la Yamanaka quien alzo a su pequeño rubio de ojos negros vestido de amarillo en el aire-

- cuando te toque tener una niña te unes al club puerca –dijo con gracia la pelirrosa llamando a los malos espíritus para Ino quien le miro de forma fulminante-

- sigo sin entender que dije –expreso la pequeña Yuuki mirando a los adultos discutir cosas que se desviaron del tema y que ella por demás no entendía-

- solo intenta no repetir lo que acabas de decir de Satoshi hasta que tengas unos 20 años, eso si de verdad quieres vestirte de novia –aclaro el ojiperla amigo del pelirrojo quien de tan solo ponerse en sus zapatos hasta escalofríos le daba-

_Menos mal que ellos aun eran muy niños para relacionarse con chicas de esa forma_

_Aunque Satoshi se gano el titulo de precoz entre sus amigos_

- de acuerdo, pero sigo sin entender que dije de malo –volvió a asentir la pequeña cruzándose de brazos al ver que ya nadie le prestaba atención-

OoOoOoO

La música comenzó a sonar, las parejas bailaban entre ellas, todo parecía una gala digna del siglo XIX con hermosos trajes, vestidos y smokings, elegancia que era digna de una clase aristocrática. Veía escondido la escena casi de película, temiendo por su pellejo ante la anterior situación.

_Pero ni eso le asustaba_

- ¿Por qué se supone que me trajiste contigo? –Pregunto con aburrimiento el pequeño rubio viendo el baile de los adultos mientras estaban escondidos bajo una mesa-

- porque tú me metiste en este lio al decir que Yuuki y yo éramos novios sin siquiera serlo –le respondió el pequeño pelirrojo con ojos entrecerrados dejando al rubio con una enorme gota en la cabeza-

- ¿y porque estamos escondidos?

- porque a pesar de que admito ser un completo gallina para enfrentar al padre de Yuuki, quiero ver a mamá bailando el Valls

Había podido enfrentar todo en su vida, pero había un miedo al que jamás pensó enfrentarse, al menos no a los 11 años

Al padre de la niña que le gusta, es decir…

_**A su suegro**_

Trago duro ante ese pensamiento

- pero pensé que sería el primero, ¿Por qué espiamos ahora si sabes que ya se bailo el primero? –volvió a preguntar con aburrimiento el pequeño Uzumaki quien ya se estaba fastidiando de quedarse tan quieto cuando él era hiperquinetico de primera-

- ¿Por qué no te quedas callado? –Pregunto con el mismo fastidio el pelirrojo, incluso ya se estaba preguntando porque lo mantenía con él y no lo mandaba a volar de un golpe por haberle hecho pasar esa situación-

- ya entendí, quieres ver si sacas a bailar a tu amiguita –acuso levantando las cejas con sospecha fundada el ojiperla dejando al pelirrojo con un tremendo sonrojo-

Usualmente felicitaría al ojiperla por usar su cerebro y haber descubierto que a él le gustaba una niña

¡Pero jamás admitiría que le gustaba una niña! ¡Primero muerto!

- Minato, eres un idiota, ni siquiera me atrevería a salir en público vestido así –se excuso el pelirrojo a lo que el rubio cambio su mirada a una de entendimiento completamente-

- por eso te vas a cambiar de ropa

- exacto, por eso me cambiare de… -dejo incompleta la frase Satoshi-

Tanto él como Minato se sentaron aun bajo la mesa para poder voltearse, ya que estaban de pansa en el suelo. Al mirar, pudieron ver al azabache Uchiha con una mirada completamente divertida en su rostro levantando el mantel y dejándoles al descubierto.

- veo que tienes la misma creatividad que yo hijo

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –Pregunto un tanto asombrado Satoshi al descubrir que fue fácilmente descubierto en su escondite-

_Y eso que en las escondidas no era usual que perdiera_

- cuando me case la primera vez, lo único que quería era meterme bajo una mesa –confeso Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado dejando a los pequeños con una inmensa gota en la cabeza-

_Que luego paso a ser escalofríos para su pequeño hijo___

- mejor dime a que vienes, el padre de Yuuki podría verte hablándome –comenzó a sudar frio el pelirrojo quien temía por su vida ante las manos del recién conocido padre de Yuuki-

- problemas amorosos, te comenzare a llamar precoz con razón –bromeo Sasuke logrando hacer reír al pequeño Minato quien no sabía si entretenerse más por ver a Sasuke actuar tan abiertamente o a Satoshi jodido por todas partes-

- te demandare con derechos de los niños por hacerme pasar esta vergüenza –declaro con un aura deprimente el pelirrojo siendo la victima de las burlas por el trajecito que su padre le había hecho colocarse para la boda-

- y yo que te traía ropa, pero si quieres que me vaya… -dejo inconcluso el azabache haciendo como que se iba a ir, siendo detenido en menos de un segundo por la voz del pelirrojo-

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo déjame quitarme este traje blanco! –Pidió con ojos de puchero el pelirrojo quien cambio súbitamente ante la leve sonrisa que su padre mostro al segundo de colocar su mano sobre su cabeza-

- solo disfruta la noche Satoshi, te lo has ganado –afirmo sin cambiar su sonrisa el Uchiha, no mostraba doble intención alguna-

_Era la sonrisa de un padre a su hijo_

- _**papá**_–pensó con asombro el pelirrojo, a pesar de que su padre tenía esas facetas sádicas o semi arrogante, como las propias de él, también en esas ocasiones podían sentir el cálido corazón de su padre-

- vamos, sabes que mientras yo esté aquí, aun habrá un Valls que puedas aprovechar –le guiño el ojo el azabache al pelirrojo quien sonrió feliz asintiendo con la cabeza-

OoOoOoO

La música volvió a cambiar, en ese momento todos los matrimonios que andaban juntos, las parejas de jóvenes, y otros, salieron a la pista, dejando claro la parte central vacía en donde ahora entrarían los novios festejados como uno de los números más esperados de la noche.

- es el último Valls de la noche –suspiro Sakura quien salió tomada del brazo del azabache quien le miro de reojo guiándole hasta la pista de baile-

- ¿segura te sientes bien para bailar?, recuerda que el Valls da muchas vueltas –le pregunto algo preocupado Sasuke mirando que el rosto de Sakura seguía algo pálido desde que había roto la copa de vidrio-

- estoy bien, después me quedare sentada –afirmo Sakura, realmente quería bailar ese Valls, era su boda, quería recordarla por siempre y el baile de los novios es una de las cosas más especiales del mundo-

- sabes que esos mareos no me gustan nada –le hizo notar con algo de molestia Sasuke quien estaba sumamente preocupado por Sakura, solo que no lo hacía notar demasiado-

_Aunque ella bien podía deducirlo_

- lo prometo, no beberé mas -sonrió nerviosa Sakura abrazándose más fuerte al brazo de Sasuke en lo que este sonrió de medio lado soltándose de su agarre y parándose en frente de ella-

- Hmp, así me gustas –afirmo tomándole una mano y la otra pasándola por su cintura, colocándose en la posición del baile-

_Justo en el momento en que la música comenzó a sonar_

No podía evitar que sus ojitos miraran el esplendido vestido y la belleza de la novia, se veía bellísima. Llevo sus manos a su pecho cerrando los ojos pidiendo algún día de su vida bailar así en una fiesta propia, junto a alguien en traje de novio y ella en traje de novia, así como en los cuentos de hadas que ella leía y veía en la televisión o en películas, donde existen los finales felices.

- tía Sakura se ve preciosa –la voz de la pequeña rubia de ojos perlados se escucho haciendo a todas las niñas asentir con los mismos ojos brillantes y soñadores mientras los chicos solo suspiraban-

_Pero que destino les esperaba_

- quisiera aprender a bailar así –afirmo la pequeña peliplata logrando nuevamente hacer asentir en grupo a todas las niñas quienes daban razón a todo lo que cualquiera de ellas dijera respecto a la fiesta-

- no aprenderás solo viendo –ahora fue la voz de Satoshi quien nuevamente se escucho, solo que ahora todos le miraron de pies a cabeza al ver que su ropa blanca había sido reemplazada por un traje negro como el que todos llevaban-

- te ves mejor así –confirmo la pequeña rubia, nuevamente todas las niñas asintieron con ojitos de corazón al ver el radical cambio del Uchiha pelirrojo-

- papá por fin me dejo cambiarme de ropa –conto Satoshi a la ojiperla quien sonrió divertida ante el hecho de que sufrió tanto por un trajecito blanco-

- ahora pareces hombre –se burlo el rubio palmeando el hombro de su amigo con una sonrisa de orgullo-

- y tú aun pareces nena –molesto al rubio quien quedo con un aura asesina al escuchar el insulto y las burlas de sus amigos quienes reían ante el comentario del pelirrojo-

_La venganza es dulce_

- ¡Minato acompáñame a bailar! –pidió la pequeña ojiperla jalando del brazo a su hermano mayor para evitar una nueva masacre Uzumaki-Uchiha, pero este se coloreo de azul al ser arrastrado a la pista de baile siendo que él ni siquiera sabía bailar-

- pobrecito

- Minato no sabe bailar

- Minako le va a guiar, practicábamos durante los ensayos de la boda, ella sabe –comento entretenido Satoshi mirando cómo es que Minato intentaba seguir los pasos de Minako sin pisarla-

- ¿tú también sabes bailar? –Pregunto con ojos brillantes la pequeña peliplata mirando al pelirrojo como si fuera el hombre más maravilloso del mundo-

- si quieres te enseño –ofreció colocando su brazo para que la pequeña Yuuki se tomara de él-

- ¡Gracias! –Exclamo feliz la niña tomándose de su brazo y ambos saliendo a la pista de baile-

- _**creo que Satoshi no llegara a vestir de novio así como va, se le nota demasiado que le gusta esa niña**__–_pensaron con un enorme suspiro los amigos del pequeño pelirrojo quien ya se hacían a la idea de vestir de negro nuevamente para su funeral-

OoOoOoO

- deja de mirar a Satoshi como la encarnación del demonio y concéntrate en el baile o me tropezare contigo –amenazo la rubia de ojos verdes madre de la pequeña a quien el padre celoso miraba con recelo y al pelirrojo con sed de sangre-

- está bailando con mi pequeña bebita justamente el Valls de los novios –se quejo el peliplata con un enorme tic nervioso al ver que su mujer no le apoyaba, es más, hasta defendía al niño que le estaba quitando a su dulce hija-

- igual que muchos niños, mira por allá –suspiro la mujer desviando la mirada a donde los hermanitos Uzumaki bailaban y otros niños más lo hacían o intentaban-

- no es lo mismo, ellos no son mis hijos –se quejo el padre celoso quien luego pego un gritillo de dolor al sentir sobre su zapato el tacón de los zapatos de su mujer-

- te lo advertí, deja de mirarlo así o te vuelvo a pisar –amenazo la ojiverde con mirada asesina a su esposo, ya le tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla con sus celos de padre sobre protector-

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo –acepto con el rostro azul-

_Pero de igual manera algún día golpearía a ese pequeño pelirrojo_

OoOoOoO

- ya sabía que te habías desaparecido para que Satoshi se cambiara de ropa –hablo la pelirrosa novia mirando a su pequeño pelirrojo bailar a una distancia media de ellos, solo que este estaba con traje negro y no el vergonzoso traje blanco que antes estaba usando-

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? –Pregunto con una media sonrisa el Uchiha quien para nada le molesto ser descubierto-

- desde el momento en que pediste que el Valls fuera al último y no el primero como habíamos quedado, eso y que sabía que llevarías a Satoshi a su cuarto a que se colocara el traje negro que le compraste a escondidas

- dime que no se ve bien –afirmo con algo de arrogancia el Uchiha, ese niño era un Uchiha y los Uchiha siempre se verían bien con lo que sea que llevaran puesto-

_Menos con un traje blanco de niño de las flores_

- se ve igual a ti, solo que de cabello rojo –hablo un poco mas bajo la pelirrosa quien en pleno baile se apego al azabache, acurrucándose en su pecho de tal forma que hasta sentía los latidos de su corazón al cerrar los ojos-

- Hana se parece a ti, de cabello rosa, ninguno heredo mi cabello, si tenemos otro espero que herede tus ojos y mi cabello –conto con dobles intenciones el azabache quien solo miraba la parte superior de la cabeza de la pelirrosa, ya que como esta se acurruco y el era más alto, era lo único que veía de ella-

- si… sería bonito… o bonita… -susurro con cansancio la pelirrosa quien relajo los músculos de una forma tan impresionante que hasta en una nube se sentía, aduciéndolo seguramente a que por fin los nervios habían pasado y ahora estaba relajada-

- ¿te sientes mal de nuevo? –Pregunto Sasuke con algo de preocupación al ver a la pelirrosa bailar y seguirle solamente porque este le guiaba y movía-

- estoy mareada –afirmo Sakura quien ya la voz casi no le salía, sentía el cuerpo en extremo cansado-

- cierra los ojos, yo guio… ¿Sakura? –al instante de decir esto paro el baile a pesar que la música seguía, llamando así la atención de varios quienes estaban a su alrededor-

- ¿Qué paso Sasuke? –pregunto el ojiperla quien también dejo de bailar con su querida castaña para dirigirse a ver qué sucedía-

Pero los ojos de varios se agrandaron al ver una sola cosa

_Los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban completamente cerrados_

OoOoOoO

Suspiro mirando el vapor de la taza que tenia frente a ella, aun escuchaba la música fuera de su cuarto, la fiesta seguía, pero ella allí en cama arruinándolo todo como de costumbre. Desde que se había despertado luego de desmayarse en pleno baile y en los brazos del azabache, no se había sentido del todo bien.

- ¿aun tienes fiebre? –Pregunto la castaña quien tomo la muñeca de la pelirrosa para ver su presión y luego le toco la frente para ver si tenía temperatura- **no, ya te bajo**

- lo siento Sasuke –se disculpo con un enorme puchero la pelirrosa a sabiendas que aun estando en la fiesta, por su causa ahora ya no podrían estar allá como se supone los novios deben estar-

- no te preocupes por eso, me preocupa que te desmayaras así de la nada

- yo no me preocuparía tanto –esta vez fue la voz de Satoshi la que se escucho dentro del cuarto llamando la atención de todos por lo que dijo y como lo dijo-

- ¿Por qué lo dices Satoshi? –Pregunto la madre del niño de forma curiosa, sabía que a ese niño con complejos de adivino no se le podía tomar a la ligera cuando hablaba así-

- Porque los gemelitos serán más inquietos que Hana –conto como si nada Satoshi dejando a todos con ojos de platos, nuevamente, y las mejillas rojas, nuevamente-

- ¡Que! –exclamaron la mayoría de los de allí, exceptuando a la pelirrosa quien se petrifico completamente y a la

- ¡¿Q-que estás diciendo pequeño demonio con patas? –Pregunto exaltado el padre del pelirrojo quien comenzó a caminar de forma amenazante hasta Satoshi con un aura asesina extrema-

- _**¿Por qué será que esta situación ya la había vivido antes?**_–Trago grueso Satoshi apegándose más a la pared mientras su padre se aproximaba a él centímetro a centímetro con ojos de maniaco-

- Satoshi, como tu mejor amigo te aconsejo correr por tu vida como un demente desde este mismo segundo

- ¡Tú no te salvas! ¡Aun me debes una! –exclamo el pelirrojo con ojos fulminadores, tomando de de un brazo al pequeño Minato y corriendo como un demente tal como este le aconsejo-

- Sasuke, tranquilo… no lo mates, recuerda que es tu hijo mayor -sonrió nerviosa la pelirrosa intentando que el azabache dejara de tronar los puños-

- je… eso siempre funciona –afirmo Sasuke divertido dándose vuelta hasta donde Sakura estaba quien le miraba con una inmensa gota en la cabeza-

- ¿ahora qué mosca te pico a ti teme? –Pregunto con una gota en la cabeza Naruto, no era muy habitual que su amigo tuviera esos complejos de bipolaridad, ya hasta pensaba que la pelirrosa se los estaba pegando-

- que me suponía lo que pasaba, Satoshi solo me lo confirmo –comento Sasuke dejando a todos con ojos de platos-

- ¿Cómo sabias algo que ni siquiera yo sabía?–pregunto con completo asombro la pelirrosa, es decir, siempre quien se entera primero de esas cosas es la mujer, aunque si miraba bien la situación, su esposo no era nada tonto y que su hijo siempre delataba cosas ciertas-

- Porque mi querida Sakura, este es el mejor regalo de bodas que me pudiste haber dado

Eso y que recordó que la ultima vez la chica no había tomado pastillas y el no había usado protección

¿Pero para qué?

_Después de todo el no estaba en planes de quedarse así nada mas_

- Sasuke… -sonrió la pelirrosa con ojos brillantes, se había angustiado levemente cuando su esposo reacciono así, aunque debió imaginarse que solo era para espantar un poco a su hijo-

- _**tramposo**_–pensó con un enorme tic nervioso cierto pelirrojo quien seguía tras la puerta escuchando todo junto a su amigo rubio, solo que a este le tenía tapada la boca para que no les descubrieran-

- aunque creo que tuviste dos regalos de boda teme –sonrió divertido el Uzumaki llamando la atención de todos quienes allí estaban-

- ¿dos? –Pregunto Sasuke con desconcierto-

- el que Sakura estuviera embarazada y el conocer a tu futura nuera –rio divertido Naruto, mas al escuchar como tronaban los puños de su mejor amigo, una aura oscura le rodeaba y una venita aparecía en su cien, comenzó a temer por su vida-

-Naruto, como tu cuñado te aconsejo correr por tu vida como un demente desde este mismo segundo -dijo Neji tomando el hombro de Naruto con una media sonrisa al segundo que este asintió y en menos de un segundo este comenzó a correr como ya se había descrito-

- ¡A ti si te voy a golpear maldito dobe! –Grito Sasuke quien salió corriendo por la puerta en búsqueda de su mejor amigo para golpearlo-

Lo curioso fue que ninguno de los dos padres que salieron corriendo notaron que sus hijos estaban estampados en la pared, tapándose las bocas para que no les escuchara mientras a ambos les temblaban las rodillas de miedo.

- ¿y porque reacciono así? –pregunto Tenten con una enorme gota en la cabeza viendo la nube de humo desaparecer por la puerta por la que antes el Uzumaki huyendo del Uchiha, habían salido-

- creo que es el estrés de saber que tendrá otro pequeño al que cuidar y ahora tendrá el estrés de tener que hablar con Satoshi sobre de hombre a casi hombre –comento divertida la pelirrosa logrando hacer reír a la mayoría de los que allí estaban presentes-

_Incluyendo al pequeño Uzumaki_

Claro, para sus adentros, suerte que tenia la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su boca

Pero la mirada del pelirrojo diciéndole _"comienza a correr como un demente desde este mismo segundo"_ le alarmo y en menos de un segundo salió corriendo

_Sonrió de medio lado___

Si, los regalos de boda habían sido geniales, ahora solo debía esperar a conocer a sus hermanitos y a crecer un poco para pedirle a Yuuki ser su novia

_Mientras tanto, todavía tenía la edad para correr por su vida como un demente de las manos de su casi suegro_


	36. Madre hay una sola

**_lamento los inconvenientes del capitulo, puse dos veces el 35_**

**_Esta computadora se posee y tiene vida propia aunque no lo crean_**

**_Es mas inteligente que yo U¬¬_**

**_Bien, aquí si esta el capitulo 36 ^^U_**

* * *

><p><em>Tenía varias bolsas en las manos<em>

Suspiro

No le agradaba nada ir a hacer las compras, pero no se quejaba, despues de todo, su madre con cuatro de embarazo no podia cargar cosas pesadas, menos podia salir y dejar a sus hermanitos solos.

Volvió a suspirar

El maldito semáforo estaba en rojo hace una completa eternidad

Por fin dio el verde, vio a su idiota amigo rubio desde el otro lado de la calle acompañado de su hermanita, parece que les toco la misma mision de ir a hacer compras. La mano de Minato se alzo llamando su atencion para que fuera con ellos.

Podía demorar unos minutos más para ir con ellos, no llevaba mucha prisa

Puso un pie en la calle para comenzar a cruzarla, el semaforo aun estaba en verde asi que su paso era tranquilo.

_**Apresúrate**_

El sonido de llantas a gran velocidad llamo la atencion de todos, sobre todo porque ese vehiculo de vidrios polarisados iba directamente al pelirrojo quien se quedo estatico mirando ese automovil rojo aproximándose a él.

En menos de un segundo escucho el grito de Minako, los pasos apresurados de Minato corriendo hasta donde él estaba, las miradas de la gente horrorizada, y cuando ya había sido impactado y choco contra el parabrisas de el vehículo, un segundo antes de entrar al estado de shock e inconsciencia, distinguir a quien le había impactado

Solo vio los labios de esta moverse junto a una sadica sonrisa y fue todo…

OoOoOoO

Desperto de la nada, reconocia que estaba sudado, su pulso no era normal en lo absoluto. Al parecer no habia alcansado a gritar ya que sus padres no estaban allí aun.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué tenía otra vez esos sueños?_

Eran muy comunes, recurrentes y hasta diarios en algunas épocas

Sintió sobre su cara un liquido que no era precisamente sudor, al colocar una de sus manos en su cara distinguió que eran lagrimas

Estaba asustado, demasiado asustado, tanto que su respiración aun era agitada, sobre todo al recordar las últimas palabras de quien le arrollo

_**"Yo también cumplo mis promesas"**_

Pero… ¿Qué promesa era de la que hablaba?

- _**¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué tengo estos sueños?**__ –_se pregunto el pelirrojo apretando el cobertor de su cama sumamente alterado-

Miro el reloj que estaba junto a su cama sobre un mueble de noche, este marcaba las tres de la mañana.

_Siempre era esa la hora en que despertaba_

Él antes, de pequeño, soñaba que concia a su padre y con las manos gentiles de su madre, ambas se cumplieron, dando paso a la etapa mas de feliz de su vida.

Pronto comenzó a soñar con sus hermanitos, la pelirrosa de ojos negros quien seria sumamente tranquila y estudiosa, junto a él, complice en muchas ocaciones para esconder a sus hermanitos menores, los gemelos que serian bastante traviesos y mostrarian su energia a travez de sus ojos verdes y el cabello negro en su mayoria, desarreglado. Hasta el punto de soñar con el ultimo de sus hemanitos, aquel bebe del que solo tenia la imagen de cuando nacía.

Si… esos eran sueños muy bonitos, junto a los que aparecia su madre y su padre, como una completa familia, como lo eran ahora.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas ahora?

_**"Yo también cumplo mis promesas"**_

¿De qué promesa hablaba?

Había algo, algo que estaba olvidando, algo que su mente estaba bloqueando, algo lo cual era la respuesta principal de aquello.

A medida que mas pensaba, mas sentia las lagrimas caer en sus mejillas sin que control tuviera sobre ellas, sentia sus hombros temblar y su temperatura corporal, tibia por estar en la cama, disminuir a costa de escalofríos.

A pesar de tener 12 años, lo admitía

**Tenía miedo**

- _**papá… mamá… ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?**__ –_se preguntaba el pelirrojo apretando aun más el cobertor de su cama-

Ya no podía dormir, estaba muy alterado, lo mejor sería comenzar a vestirse, tenía un grandioso día por delante y no iba a permitir que una estúpida pesadilla

_**La cual no sabía si se cumpliría o no**_

Le arruinara uno de los días más divertidos del año escolar

_Las alianzas deportivas_

Sobre todo porque ese mismo año Yuuki se había quedado a vivir con sus tíos Ino y Sai porque el trabajo de sus padres les hacia viajar mucho

¡Y claro!

Fue inscrita en su misma escuela, por lo cual ella ahora debía jugar Voleibol por su grado

Se le encendieron las mejillas al pensar en la niña con uniforme de Voleibol

Genial, pasaba del miedo al enamoramiento

¡Genial! ¡Pasaba de la imagen de Yuuki con uniforme a la imagen en que era arrollado por el automóvil!

_Prefería haberse quedado con la anterior_

OoOoOoO

Sus ojos no dejaban de ver asombrados lo que estaban obserbando, tanto asi que se los refrego con flojera para ver si aun estaba soñando o era realidad.

Sintió la mirada de aquellos ojos negros sobre si cuando se dieron cuenta de que habia entrado en la cocina, perfecto, ahora sabria que algo estaba pasando.

- **buenos días mamá**–saludo Satoshi quien ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de futbol y con una taza en su mano la cual emanaba vapor de su contenido-

Pero no cualquier contenido

_¡Era chocolate caliente!_

El mismo que Satoshi odiaba igual que a cualquier cosa dulce que existiera en la tierra, el mismo que siempre tomaba cuando estaba estresado hasta la medula, cuando estaba triste…

_O cuando dormía mal_

- **dirás buenas noches, son las 4:30 de la mañana, ¿ahora tienes habitos nocturnos o que?**–Pregunto algo divertida y somnolienta la pelirrosa mirando a Satoshi beber un sorbo de su tazón-

- **no podía dormir mas, llamale la emocion del dia de las alianzas, ya sabes, es uno de mis dias favoritos, ¿y tu que haces a estas horas en pie?**–pregunto intentando desviar la atención de él, del tema que le tenía despierto y a la vez descubrir que hacia su madre a esas horas en pie-

- **cuando estas embarazada no sabes cuando los bebes se comienzan a mover dentro, sobre todo este par de gemelitos serán muy inquieto, siempre me despiertan a mediados de la madrugada, así que aprovecho a tomar una taza de algo y me vuelvo a dormir**–comento la pelirrosa con gracias recordando que Satoshi siempre les comentaba que sus hermanitos serian sumamente inquietos a diferencia de él y su hermanito pelirrosa-

- **leche sin lactosa tendrá que ser, me acabe el chocolate cuando lo prepare**–informo con tono neutro el pelirrojo bebiendo otro sorbo a su tazón-

_Dejando los ojos de su madre agrandados hasta el tope_

Del poco chocolate que Satoshi podría beber cuando estaba mal, jamás se lo acababa si como mucho una taza lo hostigaba

_Algo grave pasaba allí_

- **no tenía ganas de chocolate de todas formas**–sonrió la pelirrosa sacando del refrigerador la caja de leche que Satoshi le menciono y luego un vaso de la alacena-

Veía con ojos tiernos a su madre, ya no quedaba mucho para que ellos nacieran, a su vez, tampoco quedaba mucho para que pasara a secundaria, ese seria el ultimo año que jugarían por la primaria.

Sabia a la perfección lo inquietos que ellos serian, tanto como para despertar a las tres de la mañana riendose de sus propios sueños tras esconder a los pequeños gemelos luego de hacer sus maldades y de hacer perder su paciencia a su madre.

La imagen de aquel vehiculo rojo arrollandole vino subitamente a su cabeza logrando que sus ojos de ternura desaparecieran de un momento a otro siendo reemplazados por el miedo y pronto un leve sudor frio en su frente.

_Algo que la pelirrosa percibió muy bien_

_Y el bien percibió que su madre lo había notado_

Le dio un sorbo al contenido de su tazon, sintiendo aquel sabor dulce que tanto le disguistaba y que en ese momento era lo unico que le calmaba, agarro ese habito poco despues de comenzar a tener esas pesadillas, descubriendo que el azúcar sirve para algo.

- **¿me dirás la verdad algun dia hijo?**–pregunto Sakura llamando la atención de su ya no tan pequeño hijo, en esos dos años había crecido tanto que ni siquiera ella podía creerlo-

- **¿Cuál?**–pregunto haciéndose el ignorante Satoshi queriendo ocultar sus temores internos y su estado de ánimo alterado de ese momento-

- **no importa…**-suspiro la pelirrosa a sabiendas que Satoshi era igual de duro que Sasuke a la hora de confesar cosas, que si a ellos no les nacía decirlas no lo harían ni aunque les castraran-

Abrió sus ojos con diversion mientras una leve risilla salio de su boca dejando a su hijo mirandole con duda. Sin cambiar su expresion, tomo la mano de Satoshi y la coloco sobre su pancita de aproximados siete meses bajo la curiosa mirada de Satoshi.

Vio como la expresión del pelirrojo cambiaba a una de diversion al mismo tiempo que ella. Habia sentido como es que los gemelitos se movian dentro del vientre de su madre, si que eran inquietos, pero no pudo mas que sonreir ante el hecho de haberlos sentido.

- **te dije que se movían mucho, parece que igual que su hermano mayor, tienen hábitos nocturnos**–bromeo Sakura mirando a Satoshi reír levemente y asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su pancita-

- **son inquietos**–susurro Satoshi quien desvió nuevamente la mirada a su tazón para dar otro gran sorbo a su chocolate caliente, dándose cuenta que ese era el ultimo ya que se lo había terminado-

Vio a su hijo con la mirada perdida en el tazon vacio. Sus ojos se asustaron al ver como Satoshi nuevamente cerro los ojos apretandolos de forma poco natural y verlo abrirlos levemente negando con fuerza como queriendo sacas algo de su cabeza. Vio luego como el pelirrojo se volteaba hasta el termo donde habia hecho el chocolate caliente y como llenaba nuevamente otra taza.

Sintió que su estomago se apretaba el verlo tomar otro sorvo largo de chocolate casi como si un vaso de alcohol fuera lo que bebia. Esa actitud en el no era normal, Satoshi usualmente tenía toda la cordura para mantenerse siempre derecho, de hecho, hace demasiado que no lo veía así de afectado

Algo le pasaba

Algo malo

Algo grave

_Y no tenía ni una pista por dónde empezar_

- **¿Crees que… yo fui igual de inquieto cuando aun no nacia?**–pregunto el pelirrojo sin siquiera mirarle, sacándole de sus meditaciones mentales-

_Y allí estaba la pista por la que rogaba_

- **puedes… preguntarle a tu padre si tienes dudas, seguro él lo sabrá**–le contesto Sakura intentando colocar una sonrisa-

Un intento inútil, porque se sentia demaciado mal al pensar que ella no podia saberlo por no ser su madre real, y demaciado mal al ver asi de afectado al que siempre seria su bebe.

_Y fue cuando su mente ato cabos_

- **¿es por Karin?**–pregunto de la nada Sakura quien se vio por contestada en silencio cuando Satoshi, sin siquiera mirarla o apartar la vista del tazón, abrió los ojos de forma tan desmesurada que a nadie ese detalle podría habérsele pasado-

- **no mamá, tranquila**–aseguro con una demasiado forzada sonrisa Satoshi, no quería darle más problemas a su madre, mas de los que toda la vida le dio y sobre todo ahora que estaba embarazada no quería preocuparla cuando le hacía daño estresarse-

- **Satoshi… me duele más… cuando me mientes que cuando tratas de hacerme sentir mejor**–le confesó Sakura quien bajo la cabeza con una triste mirada bajo los ojos asombros de Satoshi-

- **mamá, no es eso…**-dejo en suspenso Satoshi, no quería hablar más de la cuenta, sabía que si seguía hablando, nuevamente comenzaría a llorar como un bebe, como cuando estaba en su cuarto-

_Y no quería llorar frente a su mamá_

- **Satoshi, soy tu mamá, y no es solo un titulo que quiera en las buenas, no importa que cosa sea, para mi tus asuntos siempre seran de mi interes, pero a veces no se como tratarte para no herirte o no estorbarte, no se como hacerte sentir mejor y apoyarte si tu no me lo dices**–escucho la voz entrecortada de su madre quien seguia con la mirada pegada al suelo sin querer verlo-

_**"creo que no entiendes que tus problemas siempre serán de incumbencia de tu madre, por eso es tu madre"**_

- **tu eres mi primer hijo, no es mi intencion, pero contigo aprendo a ser madre cada dia y se que puedo cometer errores, pero no habria aprendido a ser madre sino es porque he estado contigo casi toda mi vida y aun asi… siento que a veces te alejas tanto de mi queriendo sufrir tu solo que me siento triste de no poder ayudarte como tu siempre me has ayudado a mi **–escucho la voz de su madre con un triste tono, casi entre cortado, mientras que sus ojos perdia ese caracteristico brillo de felicidad que en ellos habitaba y que a él tanto le gustaba-

_**"si le ocultas cosas realmente será un problema mayor para ella al no saber cómo actuar contigo"**_

Recordó aquellas palabras que el azabache, su propio padre, le habia dicho aun antes de que supieran que eran padre e hijo.

_Suspiro_

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado que su madre era muy sensible a los sentimientos de él, siempre tuvo la cualidad de saber cuando estaba mal aun si para el resto de las personas estaba cuerdo y feliz

Pero no la podía engañar a ella

_No a su madre_

- **si, es por Karin**–confeso con dificultad el pelirrojo llamando en pleno la atención de la pelirrosa quien jamás se espero que Satoshi realmente lo confesara, incluso ni el mismo podía creer que lo había dicho-

- **¿Qué pasa con ella?, ¿la extrañas?, ¿te hubiera gustado conocerla mas?**–pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa, es decir, ella después de todo era la madre biológica del pelirrojo, incluso había heredado su cabello y algunas de sus manías maniacas-

_**La sangre tira**_

- **no**–respondió con sinceridad Satoshi, sinceridad que a la pelirrosa tranquilizo levemente y a la vez dejo aun más confusa-

- **¿entonces?** –pregunto Sakura quien vio a Satoshi beber otro sorbo de chocolate caliente y apoyarse en el mueble de la cocina mirando su tazón- **antes de llegar a Tokio, muchas veces soñé con conocer a mi padre, tú lo sabes, hasta que nos enteramos que Sasuke Uchiha era mi padre y yo el niño al que él por 10 años busco, desde entonces hemos sido muy felices los tres, cuatro con Hana**–recordó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo al recordar que ahora su familia ya no eran solo tres, eran cuatro-

- **y pronto seremos seis**–afirmo la pelirrosa logrando hacer sonreír mas ampliamente a Satoshi al segundo que este asintió-

_Y al siguiente segundo su sonrisa nuevamente se borro_

- **cuando… ustedes formalizaron antes de saber que él era mi padre, comencé a soñar cosas muy diferentes, escenas como gravadas de un video, donde estaban ustedes, yo, Hana, mis hermanitos, soñé con ellos desde antes de cumplir los 11 años, y acerté al pedir esos tres deseos**–recordó con gracia su cumpleaños numero 11, ese sin duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, el primero que vivió con sus padres y el primero en el cual sintió aquel deseo paternal de Sasuke de no separarle a él de su madre como si lo sintió de Sasori-

_La primera vez que sintió que podía llamar padre a alguien_

- **lo recuerdo bien, todos lo recordamos**–afirmo divertida la pelirrosa recordando la vergüenza que Satoshi les había hecho pasar y que desde entonces se enteraron que el pequeño tenia complejo de adivino-

- **después… comencé a soñar con unos ojos verdes, con Yuuki, lo admito, me gusta, pero es muy pequeña y yo aun muy niño para pedirle algo, sobre todo porque Minato se burlaría de mi**–bufo Satoshi recordando como lo molestaron sus amigos en la boda luego de haber sacado a bailar a Yuuki, logrando así la risa de su madre-

- **ya tendrás la edad, ahora comprendo porque Sasuke desde siempre te ha dicho precoz**–volvió a reír Sakura logrando hacer soltar una leve risilla a Satoshi-

- **si, de acuerdo, lo soy y no me quejo, sobre todo porque de ustedes no tenia por donde no sacarlo, después de todo, ambos son mis padres**–expreso con una dulce sonrisa el pelirrojo mirando a su madre con ternura, esa con la que siempre había mirado a su madre y que su madre siempre había usado con él-

- **Satoshi…**-susurro feliz la pelirrosa al darse cuenta que no importa los años que pasaran o que tanto su hijo creciera, este igual le seguiría amando-

_Pero las sonrisas no lo son todo en la vida_

Sobre todo cuando vio al pelirrojo volver a desviar la mirada con ojos vacios a su tazon mientras apretaba los labios.

- **pero… tengo miedo mamá**–confeso finalmente Satoshi quien agacho un poco más la mirada logrando así ocultar sus ojos con el flecho de su cabello-

- **¿de qué?**–pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa quien se coloco al lado del pelirrojo tomándole un hombro y sintiendo como los hombros de este comenzaban a temblar levemente-

- **cuando sueño cosas de este estilo, sin que yo quiera, se cumplen, al principio era divertido saber que pasaría y esperaba con entusiasmo el desenlace, pero no cuando ves tu vida irse a negro**–escucho hablar con un tono de voz tan afligido al pelirrojo que hasta sintió el vacio de este en su propio estomago-

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos ocmo siempre solia hacerlo. No pudo siquiera controlar el tono de su voz para intentar bajarle el perfil a sus problemas como siempre lo hacía.

_Si, tenía miedo_

- **¿Qué sueñas Satoshi?**–le pregunto entre preocupada y tratándose de mantener integra la pelirrosa, le afectaba demasiado ver a su hijo actuar así, era por demás extraño, jamás pensó verlo así-

_Pero era su madre, tenía que apoyarlo_

- **por diversas circunstancias, siempre cruzo una calle, ya sea por ir de compras o jugar con mis hermanitos, pero jamás llego al otro lado, siempre despierto cuando estoy a punto de ser arrollado o cuando soy arrollado por un vehículo rojo **–confeso Satoshi intentando de ser lo más simple y objetivo para relatar lo que soñaba y tanto le afectaba, para así no afectar tanto a su madre-

_Pero no pudo, sintió el miedo en su propia voz cuando hablo_

- **hijo, fue solo sueño **–confirmo la pelirrosa intentando calmar el temblor del cuerpo de su hijo en un inútil intento ya que sabía que si se hubiera podido calmar, ya lo habría hecho solo-

- **no ha sido uno, han sido muchos, varios, desde hace más de un año, a veces son más seguidos **–conto el pelirrojo logrando llamar la atención completa de Sakura a quien le temblaron levemente los ojos ante esta afirmación-

- **Satoshi, Karin esta presa, no saldrá en no menos de 50 años, tu estas a salvo **–intento consolar sin mucho éxito a Satoshi, sabía bien que él sabía eso, entonces no entendía porque también compartía ese miedo-

_**Tras de ti siempre estará la sombra del pasado**_

- **lo sé, sé que es un sueño y es ridículo, pero tengo miedo de todas formas, porque es ahora cuando deseo que los sueños no se cumplan y aun así se siguen cumpliendo las cosas que alguna vez soñé **–hablo con voz temblorosa Satoshi, por fin soltando aquel miedo que le tenia paralizado, ese que se guardo desde hace ya un tiempo y que no había querido confesar por no hacer más problemas-

- **ellos no son solo parte de un sueño Satoshi, son parte de un deseo, de la felicidad, parte del amor que yo y Sasuke compartimos, y ambos te amamos también, también eres ese hijo parte de nuestra felicidad, porque sin ti jamás nos hubiéramos conocido o empezado algo **–reconoció Sakura con un dulce sentimiento en el corazón, ese sentimiento que Satoshi ayudo a crear en su vida cuando este apenas era un pequeño bebe que llego a darle un motivo por el cual vivir-

- **yo también siempre quise una familia, y ahora los tengo a ambos y a mis hermanitos, es por ustedes que soy feliz **–volvió a hablar Satoshi, contando quiso lo mas meloso que en su vida había dicho o sentido, pero era la verdad-

Ahora era feliz

_**Nada es perpetuo**_

Nada dura para siempre

Lo sabía, pero aun así…

- **y lo seguiremos siendo **–escucho la voz de su madre sacándole de sus pensamientos, logrando que se concentrara en sus ojos los cuales tomaron un brillo bastante intenso pero a la vez algo triste-** yo soy débil, lo admito, en muchas oportunidades fui débil sin poder jamás protegerte, cuando vivíamos con Sasori jamás tuve el valor de dejarlo, valor que tu si tuviste, pensando en mi, cuando vivíamos solos, tu siempre fuiste el que cuido de mi, aun siendo un niño, tú fuiste el que acepto con madurez absoluta y el que me dejo dar el paso para establecer algo con Sasuke, de aceptar a tus hermanitos sin celo o rechazo alguno, Satoshi, tu eres mi fuerza, y siento ser tan inútil como para no poder prometer protegerte, pero si hay algo que se y es que Sasuke si prometió hacerlo, prometió protegerte a ti y a mí, a los pequeños, a su familia y yo a él le creo, porque nos ama **–dijo llevándose las manos al pecho con una enorme sonrisa mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos al recordar todas aquella situaciones que le habían ayudado a madurar y llegar a ser lo que hoy en día era-

_Una madre_

- **tu siempre me protegiste mamá, siempre cuidaste te mi **–le contradijo Satoshi negando gran parte de lo que esta había dicho-

Jamás se sintió solo

Jamás se sintió desprotegido

Siempre estuvo aquella pelirrosa para él

_En las buenas y en las malas_

_**Siempre su madre**_

- **solo lo que pude cuidarte cuando te enfermabas, ayudarte cuando debías estudiar, pero jamás pude darte esa protección que tuviste solo que adquirir, yo te tome cuando tenía 14 años y aun era una adolecente, no sabía ser madre, no podía protegerte, no sabes la impotencia que sentí cuando tenias 6 años y esos matones te golpearon sin yo haberte podido proteger, no sabes la tranquilidad que sentí cuando a los 10 te enfrentaste a ellos para proteger a Yuuki y sentir la confianza de que tu pudiste cuidarte solo, no sabes la felicidad que sentí cuando aquel año nuevo en Osaka nos volvimos a encontrar con esos matones de los que yo jamás pude haberte defendido y saber que allí Sasuke estaba para protegerte cuando no pudieras hacerlo solo **–expreso con ternura la pelirrosa llamando al pelirrojo para que se acercara a donde ella estaba sentada y esta le tomo las manos a su hijo-** no estás solo Satoshi**

- **jamás lo estuve, siempre estuve contigo y ahora estamos con papá, por eso nunca me sentí triste**

- **y es por eso que no debes preocuparte, no importa que los sueños que tengas se cumplan o no, estoy segura que si ese sueño, esa pesadilla, llega a hacerse realidad allí estará Sasuke para cuidarte y protegerte de Karin, como lo hizo cuando eras un bebe recién nacido, como jamás dejo de buscarte esos 10 años, ahora estamos bajo su protección, Sasuke es un hombre admirable, y tu eres su hijo, no sientas miedo, sabes que aquí estaremos, sobre todo él si es que pasa algo, será el primero en gritar tu nombre y salir corriendo a ser arrollado él antes que tu **

- **lo sé… **-asintió Satoshi quien no pudo evitar que nuevamente las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos aun frente a su madre-

_No tenia vergüenza de que ella le viera, era su madre_

Y no eran esas lagrimas de miedo que sintió hace un rato, sabia que ella tenia toda la razon y hasta estupido se sintio cuando al saber que todo lo que su madre dijo era verdad y él lo sabía.

_Eran lagrimas de tranquilidad_

- **vamos, no llores, eres un hombre, eres fuerte, eres un Uchiha de sangre y no eres débil **–afirmo con una confiada sonrisa Sakura al momento que sus ojos volvieron a brillar con alegría y orgullo al ver a su pequeño hijo crecer de forma tan completa y a la vez grandiosa-

- **en algo te quedas corta mamá** –comento Satoshi secándose las lagrimas y mirando a su madre directamente a los ojos con sinceridad absoluta- **si soy tan fuerte como dices que soy, no es solo porque lleve la sangre de mi padre en las venas, porque haya heredado sus genes o porque haya aprendido a ser como él, soy fuerte porque quería aprender a cuidar lo que mas quería en la vida, sabía que era un niño y que si no aprendía a ser fuerte para cuidarte, quedaríamos desprotegidos, por eso quise crecer y ser fuerte, para que jamás nos separáramos **–dijo apretando las manos de su madre las cuales aun tenían sujeta una de sus manos, aquella que no uso para limpiarse la cara-

- **y nada nos va a separar Satoshi, al menos en muchos años mas cuando el tiempo pase y la vida nos lleve a mí y a tu padre antes que a ti, hasta ese momento no nos separaremos, lo prometo Satoshi, nada va a pasar **–prometió Sakura colocándose de pie y abrazando a Satoshi con toda la ternura que su instinto maternal le permitió abrazarle y transmitirle al pelirrojo-

_Siempre seria su primer hijo_

- **gracias mamá… gracias… **-susurro entre el abrazo Satoshi dejándose envolver por el abrazo de su madre y el mismo rodeándole con sus brazos correspondiendo aquel abrazo-

_Y ella siempre seria su única madre_

- _**Satoshi, aun sigues siendo en el alma ese pequeño bebe de seis meses que solo abrió conmigo su corazón, gracias por dejarme entrar en él, aun ahora, cuando ya eres lo suficientemente grande para entenderlo **_-pensó con agradecimiento la pelirrosa sonriendo al sentir como Satoshi a pesar de ya estar grande, jamás sentiría vergüenza de abrazarla-

_Siempre serian una familia_

_Siempre_

OoOoOoO

Veia el sol de un color rojizo entrar levemente por aquella ventana en aquella habitacion oscura, pronto desapareceria dando comienzo a la noche. Escuchaba hablar a dos personas y como pronto una de estas se iba y la otra comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

Le miro detenerse en la puerta de donde estaba. Su mirada agrasiva ya no le hacia nada, acostumbraba esas miradas en aquel lugubre lugar, bastante diferente a las sinicas miradas de admiración que antes recibía.

_Apenas estaba empezando su condena_

- **te trajeron esto, y si alguien descubre que yo te las paso pagaras con sangre**–amenazo aquella mujer de uniforme lanzando un sobre hasta donde ella estaba para luego marcharse-

Recogió el sobre con prisa y se dedico a abrirlo. Sus ojos y puños ardian en rabia al ver lo que estas contenían.

_Fotos_

SI, eran muchas fotos, presisamente de aquel dia. Fotos donde se mostraba a un pelirrojo que conocia por el nombre de Satoshi, levantando una copa de ganador junto a todos lo que serian sus compañeros de clase y vestidos con uniformes de futbol. Vio luego la foto de un rubio levantando una copa similar mientras un pelinegro que ella muy bien conocia estaba parado a su lado con una cara de fastidio extrema por sus constantes gritos.

Otra de ellas era la del pequeño pelirrojo siendo abrazado de un brazo por una pequeña peliplata quien vestia uniforme de Voleybol y esta tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. La secuencia de la foto despues mostraba al mismo pelirrojo golpeando al rubio de su edad mientras todos los niños reian. La siguiente era una en la cual Satoshi y su padre se miraban con rayitos y pegando sus frentes enfrentandose quien sabe porque cosa mientras una pelirrosa reía nerviosa tras ellos.

Habían fotos de ellos como familia, una en especial que llamo su atencion, donde el pelirrojo sale agachado con una pequeña pelirrosa sujetandose de sus manos dando a entender que apenas caminaba, y detrás de estos, una pelirrosa mayor con una tierna pancita, la cual el azabache de su marido abrazaba mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirrosa y sonreia como jamás pensó verlo.

_Su sangre hirvió aun más…_

De un lugar escondido bajo lo que seria su cama saco una caja de zapatos y la destapo dejando ver en su contenido un montón de fotos.

Vacio la caja revolviendo y buscando una foto en especial. Entre estas habian fotos de una boda, donde el pelirrojo salia lanzando flores como la peor vergüenza de su vida, fotos donde bailaban Valls, fotos en familia de aquel matrimonio donde luego Satoshi salia con su traje negro.

Fotos de años nuevos y cumpleaños, navidades, fiestas, salidas a parques, fotos escolares y demas. Todas eran fotos de la familia Uchiha, todas mostraban lo bien que la pasaban y lo felices que eran.

_Se le revolvió el estomago_

Por fin encontró la foto que queria, una muy peculiar. No era una familia en lo absoluto, solo habia una persona en aquella foto, un pequeño bebe pelirrojo de aproximados seis meses quien veia con sus ojos negros a la camara, aquella foto que habia sido el registro del orfanato donde habian dejado al pelirrojo alguna vez.

Tomo la foto con rabia y saco un encendedor prendiendole fuego mientras su sonrisa llena de pura maldad aparecia.

Tenia rabia, rabia de cómo ellos disfrutaban mientras ella estaba alli encerrada.

Tenia envidia, envidia de ver como ellos lo tenían todo y a ella le despojaron de todo

_Y sobre todo quería venganza…_

- **me las pagaran todas juntas, yo también cumplo mis promesas, querido hijo**–susurro con maldad sin dejar de ver el resto de las fotos regadas en el suelo-

_Mismo momento en que la foto del pequeño pelirrojo termino de quemarse_


	37. Nombres

Le pesaban los ojos, al igual que a quien estaba al lado suyo.

Solo que los motivos eran diferentes

Tenia un libro frente a si el cual lo hacia dormir mas que aprender, pero debía estudiar mas que nunca, a parte los nervios no le dejaban dormir demasiado tampoco

_Y no es que pudiera dormir cuando las pesadillas volvían cuando menos lo deseaba_

En cambio, quien estaba a su lado dormía de pereza, solo y por el simple hecho de que eran las ocho de la mañana

_Y eso que habían faltado a la escuela_

Sintió su celular vibrar, despertándole de su adormilacion por leer cosas que ni siquiera le ineresaban en lo mas mínimo.  
><em><br>Razón por la que escucho una leve risa_

- **te dije que no estudiaras tanto, vas a quedar** –escucho la voz de su padre hablando y al segundo el pelirrojo levanto la vista perezosamente para ver a su padre cruzado de brazos con una divertida expresión-

- **¿me vas a decir que esta así de cansado por estudiar para el examen de ingreso?** –pregunto Naruto mirando al pelirrojo asentir mientras sacaba su celular para ver el motivo por el cual vibro su celular-

- **a diferencia de Minato, yo si estudio y no juego video juegos o veo porno toda la noche** –comento Satoshi dejando a ambos padres con una gota en la cabeza y al rubio que estaba casi dormido al lado de él despertarse de golpe con los ojos blancos-

_Menos mal que Minako se había llevado con ella a Hana junto a Hiroki a pasear_

- **¡¿Qué? ¡Teme eres un enfermo! ¡Yo tengo que estudiar mas que tu si quiero aprobar el examen de admisión de la secundaria!** –Exclamo de forma acelerada Minato apuntando a su mejor amigo a forma de reproche-

- **si, lo que digas, díselo a medio mundo que te ve chateando de noche** –delato el pelirrojo sacándole una tremenda gota en la cabeza a los padres quienes les veían imaginándose a sí mismos-

- **¡¿y tu como lo sabes? ¡Tambien lo haces!** –delato Minato a Satoshi quien se llevo una mano a la cara a forma de negación mientras los padres reían algo divertidos al ver como esos dos chicos se sacaban verdades sin siquiera esforzarse-

- **Yo me conecto mientras estudio para hablar con Yuuki** –explico sin mucha preocupación el pelirrojo, ya para que, si sabía que hasta el mas estúpido y despistado del mundo se daba cuenta de que a él le gustaba esa niña-

_Y por mas estúpido y despistado del mundo se refería a Minato_

- **No sé porque aun no le pides que sea tu novia** –le reclamo con ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados Minato al pelirrojo quien torció la sonrisa de forma espeluznante-

- **¿celos cariño?, no te preocupes, aun no te soy infiel** –le contesto con una melosa y sexy mirada usando aquella sonrisa que sabía que a las niñas les gustaban, dejando a su amigo con la frente azul al igual que al padre del rubio y a su padre romper en carcajadas-

- **¡Teme enfermo ya sabia que eras gay! ¡No te me acerques!** –grito horrorizado Minato haciendo una cruz con sus dedos y alejándose lo mas que podía de Satoshi-

_Se encogió de hombros_

Total, le valía, no acercarse a Minato no era el castigo mas terrible que haya tenido, de hecho, a veces era hasta un premio.

- **porque tengo 12 años enfermo, y ella tiene 8** –le respondió al segundo que Minato suspiro tranquilizándose-

- **¿Y eso que tiene?** –Le pregunto volviendo a sentarse al lado de su amigo-

- **inútil, saca la diferencia de edades** –le explico al ojiperla quien levanto los dedos de su mano comenzando a sacar cuentas de los años de diferencia-

_No, la matemáticas no eran su fuerte_

- **¡Deja de reirte teme mayor!** –se quejo el Uzumaki sin encontrarle la gracia alguna, usualmente él era quien reía y era su amigo quien bufaba, se quejaba o le golpeaba, y no se sintió nada cómodo al haber intercambiado papeles con Sasuke quien aun seguía riéndose-

- **creo que te hare esa jugaba cuando te pongas "controlador" con mis horarios de trabajo querido** –expreso con la misma mirada y sonrisa que antes de volver a comenzar a reír y esta vez fue el rubio Uzumaki quien se petrifico, logrando que tanto su hijo y el pelirrojo rieran-

- **¡Teme ya sabía que eras marica y Sakura pura pantalla!** –Se quejo Naruto con cara de asco mientras sus acompañantes seguían riendo-

-** ¿Por qué se rien tanto?** –pregunto cierta rubia de ojos perlas quien llego con dos pequeños tomados de cada una de sus manos, un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules y una pelirrosa de ojos negros-

- **de que tu padre es un idiota** –contesto Sasuke intentando dejar de reír y recobrar la compostura, lo que no le costo demasiado, exceptuando unas leves carcajadas aisladas que de la nada aparecían al recordar el rostro de Naruto-

- **y que Minato heredo su idiotez al tragarse la misma broma que tío Naruto** –comento Satoshi quien miro a su padre, su padre a él y ambos no aguantaron mas y se volvieron a echar a reír-

- _**de tal palo tal astilla**_ -pensaron todos los Uzumaki, empezando por Naruto, Minato y hasta Minako coincidía con ello-

Miraron a la pequeña pelirrosa

_Ojala ella se parezca mas a su madre_

- **veo que le aprendiste las bromas a tu madre cuando se las hacen con Ino** –escucharon al segundo que los otros tenían aquel pensamiento sobre la dulce pelirrosa mayor-

- **padre, viviendo todo lo que he vivido con ella, créeme que conozco algunas peores** –sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo leyendo el mensaje que llego a su celular y por el cual comenzó toda la escena-

_Y fue cuando tragaron duro_

Ahora no sabían si querían que se pareciera más a su padre o a su madre

_Con cualquiera de las dos sufrirían de todas formas_

- **¿de quién es el mensaje?** –Pregunto Sasuke al ver que Satoshi tecleaba en su celular una respuesta a quien se había contactado con él antes-

- **de Yuuki** –contesto sin problemas aun concentrado en el celular tecleando las respuesta-

- **¿Y puedes decir lo que dice o es privado?** –pregunto con curiosidad el azabache alzando una ceja, mirando como Satoshi le miraba de la misma manera divertida alzando también una ceja-

_Si, eran completamente iguales_

- **pregunta si ya nacieron y si le puedo mandar dos respuestas de su examen de matemáticas** –confeso el pelirrojo sacándole una inmensa gota en la cabeza al rubio mayor, una mirada de reproche al rubio de su edad y una sonrisa de medio lado al Uchiha quien negaba con la cabeza divertido-

- **Satoshi, no la estas ayudando a aprender ¿te das cuenta?** –le comento el rubio de ojos perlas quien miraba a su pelirrojo amigo con reproche absoluto-

- **si quieres las respuestas del examen de biología te callas, es Yuuki quien me las manda** –informo Satoshi dejando a los padres con ojos de platos al igual que el rubio al saber que ahora la pequeña peliplata estaba metida en _"los malos pasos"_ de copiar"-

- **¡Dile que si quiere ayuda en ingles que cuenta conmigo!** –informo con ojitos brillantes el rubio de ojos perlas, su aura era tal que

- **pero que niños mas tramposos** –negó con la cabeza el azabache mientras un suspiro salía de su boca-

_Y a pesar de eso, no podía negar que era feliz viendo a Satoshi_

_Con todo, virtudes y defectos, estaba orgulloso de él_

- _**como hubiera deseado tener celular cuando era chico y haberme pasado respuestas asi**_ –penso con un enorme puchero el Uzumaki mayor sintiendo algo de envidia por su hijo- **es cierto, ¿Yuuki va en tu clase?**

- **no, ella es un año menor que yo papá** –explico la rubia Uzumaki, ella ya tenía nueve años, su amiga de cabello plata, la cual últimamente se había transformado en su mejor amiga junto a Shikako, era un grado menor que ella-

- **ah, entonces no importa, pensé que tendrías examen hoy y justo faltaste a la escuela** –suspiro con tranquilidad el Uzumaki quien luego vio las nerviosas sonrisas de sus dos hijos y la sonrisa de medio lado que el pelirrojo había puesto-

- **pues de hecho, si lo tenía** –comento Satoshi logrando ganarse las incrédulas miradas de su padre y del rubio mayor-

- **tenia examen de gramática** –confirmo nerviosa Minako, de todas formas su padre lo iba a saber cuándo le pidiera firmar un justificante por su falta a un examen, pero conociendo a su padre, no le tomaría importancia-

- **¡¿Y no me lo dijiste?** –expreso asombrado Naruto ya que era la primera vez que su hija hacia algo así, de Minato lo creía posible, pero no de su pequeña perlita de oro-

- **y perderme la oportunidad de faltar al examen y estudiar más, no gracias papá** –sonrió divertida la rubia logrando que su hermano y su amigo de cabello rojo largaran a reír por la forma de excusarse que Minako tenía, sin duda sí que sabia ganarse a su padre-

- _**Miren los niños de ahora**_ –pensó con un enorme tic nervioso el rubio quien ni en sus sueños pudo faltar a un examen cuando era pequeño, su madre lo castraba antes de dejarlo-

- **ah…** -todos desviaron su vista hasta donde el balbuceo de la pequeña pelirrosa quien llego caminando frente a su hermano mayor llamo la atención de todos- 

- **ven aquí** –sonrió Satoshi tomando en brazos a la pequeña pelirrosa, sentandola en sus piernas y colocando el libro en frente de ella- **¿te gusta verdad?** –pregunto divertido al ver a su hermanita tomando con sus pequeñas manitos aquel libro mirando y mirando las letras- se llama libro

- **ibo** –repitió entre balbuceos la pequeña de dos años bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor-

- **libro** –volvió a repetir Satoshi con una sonrisa de diversión al ver a la pequeña tomándose la boca como tratando de arreglarse para hablar-

- **libo** –volvió a balbucear Hana en un intento por hablar claro-

- **ya casi, di li-bro** –pauso la palabra en dos silabas bien separadas para que su hermanita le entendiera mejor-

- **li-bro** –repitió la pequeña quien al darse cuenta que lo había hecho bien sonrió levantando sus pequeños brazos con diversión-

- **eso Hana** –felicito Satoshi revolviéndole levemente el cabello a Hana quien le abrazo con diversión y una dulce sonrisa en su pequeño rostro-

- _**si, es un buen hermano mayor**_ –pensó Sasuke con una mueca de orgullo mirando a su hijo mayor y un sentimiento de ternura que su rostro no mostraba, al interior de si-

- **a mi me ustan** –escucho balbucear un poco más claro al pelinegro ojiazul, el menor de los hermanos Uzumaki, quien ya tenía tres años, refiriéndose a que no le gustaban los libros-

Y fue cuando salió corriendo de la mirada asesina que Satoshi le colocaba cuando se acercaba mucho a su pequeña hermanita de cabello rosa.

_Hermano celoso_

- **Satoshi, no seas así con Hiroki, solo son bebes** –regaño la rubia tomando en brazos a su hermanito quien aun miraba asustado al pelirrojo quien cambio su expresión a una mas neutra y de expresión más penetrante

_Incluso a ella le calaba los huesos esa mirada_

- **hmp** –musito Satoshi quien volvió su vista hasta la pequeña pelirrosa que seguía viendo casi hipnotizada todas las letras que para ella eran nada más que desconocidos símbolos-

_Pero sería inteligente, de eso estaba seguro su hermano_

- _**si, y también es un sobre protector extremo**_ –sonrió con orgullo el padre del muchacho quien veía como este cuidaba a su hermanita, realmente estaba feliz que su primer hijo fuera hombre, así el cuidaría a sus hermanitas-

_Porque ahora tenía dos hijas_

- **acompañantes de Sakura Uchiha** –llamo la enfermera con una gran sonrisa a todos quienes miraron atentos a sus palabras- **la señora Sakura ya está en su cuarto con los gemelitos, la habitación 614** –informo leyendo la tablilla que tenía en la mano, para luego mirar a todos y encontrarse el lugar completamente vacio sacándole una gota en la cabeza- _**sí que son rápidos**_

OoOoOoO

Levanto a la pequeña quien apenas abrio los ojos la primera imagen con la que se encontro fue la de su progenitor, aquel pelinegro de ojos onix quien veia completamente hipnotisado aquellos inocentes ojitos verdes que se concentraban en él.

- **sigo sin poder pensar en un nombre para ellos** –expreso divertida la pelirrosa quien precisamente estaba sentada en su camilla con otro pequeño en brazos, un pelinegro quien estaba muy ocupado tomando la primera leche que en su vida había probado-

-** yo tampoco soy muy imaginativo para los nombres** –se explico Sasuke desviando su mirada de la pequeña y mirando a su mujer, ambos sonriendo de medio lado pensando en lo mismo-

_Fue entonces cuando le dio un escalofrió_

- **¿Cómo se llamaran?** –le preguntaron a Satoshi a quien le salió una gota en la cabeza por escuchar a sus padres hablándole al mismo tiempo-

- **¡No se!** –se declaro inocente Satoshi levantando ambas manos con el rostro pálido y la frente levemente coloreada de azul-

- **tu siempre atinas a estas cosas, confiesa, como se llamaban** –volvió a incriminar a su hijo mayor Sasuke, logrando que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza porque este siempre afirmo no creer en esas cosas de los sueños-

_Vaya día en el que se le ocurrió comenzar a creer_

- **siempre que abro la boca y les cuento de lo que pasara termino corriendo de las homicidas manos de tuyas, así que ahora arréglenselas solos** –se defendió con ojos entrecerrados Satoshi sacándole une tremenda gota en la cabeza a todos, sobre todo a sus padres-

_Justo ese día tenía que aprender a callarse_

Pero no lo hizo solo por no tener ganas de correr. Queria provarse que podia equivocarse, que esos solo eran sueños, que el nombre de sus hermanitos cambiaria y terminaria por lograr que su pesadilla jamás se cumpliera.

- **aa….** –escucharon pronto el bostezo de la pequeña pelirrosa de dos años quien se refregó con pereza sus ojitos negros sacándole una sonrisa de ternura a todos-

Aunque la de Sasuke y Sakura se mantuvo al ver como Satoshi la tomaba en brazos y la acurrucaba para que esta se durmiera abrazada por él mientras la mecía con levedad.

_Cerrando también los ojos_

Sin duda Satoshi era un gran hermano mayor

_Y fue cuando la ampolleta sobre la cabeza de Sasuke se encendió_

- **Itachi** –sonrió de medio lado Sasuke mirando al pequeño quien estaba en brazos de su madre llamando así la atención de todos-

- **¿Cómo?** –pregunto sorprendido Naruto dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño al cual Sasuke se acerco y le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza con suma delicadeza-

- **se llamara Itachi** –afirmo Sasuke logrando que la sonrisa de su mujer se ampliara, aquello demostraba el profundo afecto que este le tenía a sus pequeños y el profundo aprecio que le tenía a su familia-

- **si quieres que tenga el nombre de tu hermano mayor, ¿Qué tal si a la pequeña le nombramos como a tu madre?** –ofreció Sakura mirando a la pequeña ojijade quien cerró sus ojitos aun estando en los brazos de su padre-

- **Mikoto** –asintió el azabache mirando a la bebita que aun estaba en sus brazos, ahora con los ojos cerrados y dándole un beso en la frente-

- **¿Qué te parece teme?, ya tienen nombre** –confirmo emocionado el rubio menor llamando la atención de todos-

_Menos de quien esperaba_

- **¡Este idiota se durmio y ni me invito!** –reclamo el rubio mirando a Satoshi dormir plácidamente con su pequeña hermanita en brazos y él que estaba igual de cansado no le habían dejado dormir-

-** Mi-Minato…** -escucho el balbuceo de su hermana rubia, a la cual miro con su frente coloreada de azul, al igual que la de su padre, y hasta las miradas de sus tíos Uchiha eran sumamente extrañas-

_Momento de silencio…_

- **¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No lo decía con esa intencion!** –se defendió Minato negando muchas veces con las manos y la cabeza, su frente se coloreo de un azul muy intento al imaginarse la misma imagen que su familia-

_Petrificado completamente_

- **Sasuke, ¿pudiste hacer el favor que te pedi?** –pregunto con un preocupado tono de voz Sakura llamando la atención de todos, menos la de Minato quien estaba petrificado y la de Satoshi que estaba durmiendo-

- **sí, me llego el informe de la corte, Karin no tiene beneficios carcelarios, además ha tenido extrañas conductas, pero está muy resguardada, así que no hay posibilidad de que algo pase** –aseguro Sasuke quien a petición de Sakura había pedido investigar sobre la situación de Karin en la cárcel, todo basado en los malos presentimientos de Satoshi-

_Presentimientos fundados al parecer_

- **¿Qué les pasa chicos?** –pregunto extrañado Naruto al ver las miradas serias de sus amigos, miradas que en nada reflejaban aquel feliz momento que estaban viviendo-

- **nada Naruto, no te preocupes** –contesto sonriendo nerviosa Sakura, no era por nada, pero no quería que todos supieran que Satoshi estaba preocupado y mucho menos quería causar una conmoción sin razones aparentes-

- **que malos, me dejan fuera de todo siempre** –se quejo el rubio con cara de berrinche de niño de 5 cinco años y cruzándose de brazos acentuando su cara de berrinche-

- **cariño, no te pongas celoso** –escucho a Sasuke decirle mientras una sexy mirada se posaba sobre su ser, sacándole un completo escalofrió y una carcajada muy fuerte a Sakura-

- **¡Ahhh! ¡Teme marica alejate de mí!** –grito Naruto con el rostro azul al momento de salir corriendo de su amigo quien largo de reír después de ver a su amigo correr como un demente-

-** veo que aprendiste nuestras bromas** –expreso con suma diversión Sakura quien vio a Sasuke dejar de reír un momento para pararse a su lado-

- **realmente Satoshi fue quien me dio la idea, ahora se como alejar a Naruto de mi cuando se ponga insoportable** –agradeció el Uchiha padre mirando a su hijo pelirrojo quien se perdió todo el espectáculo, es más, por el hecho de seguir durmiendo aun bajo los gritos de su amiga quería decir que realmente dormía profundo-

- **que mal que con Ino no tenga el mismo efecto** –suspiro Sakura al recordar que su amiga rubia tenia los mismos completos de chica insoportable a veces-

OoOoOoO

_La escena la veía desde fuera, era extraño poder ver todo y no poder siquiera moverse. Miraba a su padre, quien a pesar de verse joven, aquí era aun mas joven. Estaba de medio lado, se notaba que cargaba a un pequeño bebe, el cual no podía ver ni reconocer, tampoco podía ver a quien estaba en la camilla ya que su padre justo obstaculizaba su mirada a él_

_- __**¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llamarlo?**__ –pregunto el azabache quien se movió dejando ver a alguien quien en su vida quisiera volver a ver-_

_Justamente a ella_

_- __**ni siquiera me importa**__ –se quejo cierta pelirroja quien estaba acostada en su camilla mirándose las uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-_

_- __**oye, oye, bájale Karin, no voy a permitir que actúes así con nuestro hijo**__ –advirtió el Uchiha mirando de mala manera a la que en ese momento era su esposa quien solo chasqueo la lengua y se sentó respondiéndole la mala mirada a Sasuke-_

_- __**en vez de preocuparte por el preocúpate por mí, estoy toda adolorida por su culpa y ni caso me haces**__ –se quejo en mal tono Karin mirando con cierto desprecio a ese bebe que quitaba toda la atención de ella al convertirse en el centro de atención de su esposo-_

_- __**sabes, voy a decidir solo el nombre**__ –advirtió Sasuke quien se sentó al lado de la camilla mirando al bebe con rostro pensativo e intentando ignorar las caras de berrinche que la pelirroja colocaba-_

_-__** como quieras**__ –termino de quejarse la pelirrosa quien se cruzo de brazos mirando de mala manera al azabache quien ni en pelea de perros le prestaba atención, estaba segura que podía hacer un baile stripper solo para él y ni aun así la miraría en ese momento-_

_- __**veamos… como te colocare…**__ -susurro para si Sasuke en tono audible mientras una tenue sonrisa de ternura salía de sus labios al destapar al pequeño bebe dejando ver su rojizo cabello-_

_Logrando que sus propios ojos se asombraran_

_Aquel bebe al cual destapo levemente, aun estaba dormido, pero no podía confundir aquel cabello rojo en ninguna otra parte. No era el típico sueño de sus hermanitos o de su pesadilla._

_Era de cuando él nació_

_- __**te colocare Yusuke**__ –escucho la voz de su padre quien llevo uno de sus dedos a la pequeña nariz de ese bebe que en ese entonces era él-_

_Bajo la mirada con un cálido sentimiento en el cuerpo_

_- __**¿Qué te parece Karin?**__ –le pregunto Sasuke a la mujer que estaba a su lado quien seguía mirándole mal, con la esperanza de que en algún momento madurara y actuara como madre-_

_- __**te dije que no me importaba**__ –escucho que nuevamente reclamaba Karin, y fue el momento donde llego al límite de su entendimiento-_

_- __**¿Cómo eres tan poco maternal que ni siquiera te importa tu hijo?**__ –pregunto con una mirada por demás fría Sasuke ya que jamás se espero ese comportamiento de Karin, más que inmaduro, inhumano-_

_- __**yo te dije que si no hubiera sido por ti yo lo hubiera abortado**__ –respondió la pelirroja mirando al bebe de forma asesina, totalmente sentida porque le quitaba toda la atención que ella debería tener de su marido en ese momento-_

_Un escalofrió surco su espalda_

_Y dos lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos_

_Había sido la historia de su vida, desde pequeño siempre estorbando, a tal punto que alguna vez, como la pelirroja decía, había deseado…_

_El llanto de un pequeño lo saco de sus pensamientos_

_- __**eres una estúpida Karin**__ –le escucho volver a hablar a su padre quien se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Karin para que dejara de ver como una asesina en serie al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos-_

_Abrió los ojos con asombro al ver aquel acto tan protector de su padre_

_- __**¡Preocúpate por mi Sasuke! ¡No por esa cosa!**__ –apunto a la espalda Karin quien ya perdía la paciencia por la atención de Sasuke mientras que este solo rodo los ojos deseando no perder la de él-_

_Un llanto de miedo del bebe apareció_

_- __**no llores, no importa lo fea y siniestra que por desgracia tu madre es, yo voy a cuidarte siempre**__ –aseguro Sasuke quien comenzó a mecer al pequeño recién nacido de forma lenta logrando que el bebe calmara de a poco su llanto-_

_En ese momento sin duda las lagrimas comenzaron a salir mas de sus ojos mientras sentía como la visión le flaqueaba. Se sentía estúpido al haber pensado en algún momento que nadie le quería porque la verdad era que si habían dos personas quienes lo hacían_

_Su padre_

_Y su pelirrosa madre_

_- __**eres patético Sasuke, no te conocía ese lado **__–escucho frica la voz de Karin, un tono de voz tan que expresaba tanto desprecio que incluso a Satoshi quien les miraba le calo los huesos-_

_- __**mira como me afecta, mantendrás tus garritas fuera de mi hijo, ¿entendiste? **__–Y hay estaba Sasuke quien sin importar nada era igual de valiente que siempre, a sus ojos el único que podía protegerla de Karin-_

_Su padre realmente quería protegerle, lo demostraba con los ojos_

_- __**¡Vete al demonio!**__ –exclamo totalmente exasperada Karin quien se acostó de medio lado a la pared tapándose con el cobertor hasta más arriba de la cabeza sin querer verlos más-_

_Sentimiento mutuo_

_Cerro un momento los ojos viendo por ultima vez aquella adorable imagen en que Sasuke, su padre, le tenia en brazos de forma protectora, de la misma forma que ahora no podía tomarle pero que le transmitia ese sentimiento con cara abrazo o muestra de cariño, con cada mirada de orgullo con las que le miraba._

_Y fue cuando sintió en sus piernas dos abrazos_

_Abrio los ojos de golpe mirando al suelo, encontrándose con dos pequeños de aparentes cuatro años, de cabellos negros y divertidos ojos verdes dirigidos hasta él, luego de que estos comenzaran a tirarle de sus mangas para que caminara dentro de la habitación._

_Miro como la escena había cambiado. Nuevamente veía a su padre quien mantenía a un bebe en brazos, pero esta vez era todo muy diferente. Tras de él estaba la pelirrosa con una sonrisa muy dulce, acompañada de una pelirrosa mas pequeña que aparentaba ya seis años, sentada a su lado comiendo chocolate junto a su madre._

_Sonrió_

_Se agacho hasta la altura de los pequeños colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos quienes rieron ante la caricia que él les estaba dando._

_- __**ya les dije que no tiraran de mi ropa Mikoto, Itachi**__ –nombro a los pequeños quienes asintieron con diversión en los ojos mirando al mayor de sus hermanos quien aun les acariciaba la cabeza-_

_- __**tenemos un hermanito menor**__ –sonrió con alegría el pequeño pelinegro quien contaba con inocencia la noticia a su hermano mayor-_

_Al parecer venia llegando_

_-__** y es muy lindo**__ –se oyó la infantil voz de la pequeña niña, ambos hablaban bastante claro al parecer ya que ni un balbuceo salía de sus bocas-_

_- __**¿y han pensado en como le llamaran?**__ –fue su propia voz la que saco de sus mundos a sus padres y a su hermanita de pelo rosa, llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de sus hermanitos pequeños-_

_- __**realmente, teníamos pensado otra cosa hijo**__ –fue la voz de su pelirrosa madre la que hablo en tono dulce, mirando cómplice a su marido quien asintió entendiendo-_

_- __**con tu madre queríamos que tu escogieras el nombre de tu hermanito menor**__ –dijo Sasuke quien se acerco a si pasándole al menor de sus hermanitos-_

_Abrió los ojos con asombro, recibiendo a su hermanito menor, al ultimo de ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, la orgullosa de Sasuke, la dulce de su madre, la impaciente de su hermanita pelirrosa y la divertida de sus hermanitos pelinegros._

_Volvió a sonreír_

_Miro a aquel bebe de cabello negro e igual que Sasuke hizo con él cuando nació, llevo una mano hasta la nariz del pequeño, logrando que este abriera levemente los ojos mostrando aquellas perlas negras._

_- __**ya sea como lo llamare…**_

OoOoOoO

- **estará muy cansado como para ni darse cuenta cuando lo acosté en el sofá** –expreso divertido Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo al que tuvo que acomodar en el sofá y dejo sobre él a su hermanita de pelo rosado, ambos durmiendo profundamente-

- **parece que esta vez está soñando bonito** –sonrió la pelirrosa al ver como Satoshi tenía una quedada y tranquila sonrisa en su rostro en vez de esa expresión de miedo y angustia que muchas veces veía al despertar-

- **¿Qué estará soñando?** –pregunto divertida Minako quien se agacho al lado del pelirrojo mirando divertida como este dormía-

- **conociendo al pervertido aun no salido del closet, debe estar soñando con Yuuki para que sonría así** –sugirió Minato, quien en remplazo de su padre quien aun no llegaba de huir de Sasuke, decía las estupideces del momento sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos-

- **Yu…suke…** -soltó entre un suspiro Satoshi llamando la atención de todos-

_Ese suspiro había sido tan claro que nadie pudo no haberlo entendido_

- **parece que está soñando con cuando nació** –reconoció enseguida la pelirrosa al saber muy bien que ese era el nombre de nacimiento del pelirrojo-

- **así parece** –afirmo Sasuke con la mirada algo cabizbaja luego dirigida a la pequeña quien tenía en brazos y luego a Sakura-

- **¿sucede algo Sasuke?** -pregunto Sakura al ver tristeza reflejada en los ojos negros de su marido-

- **en aquella ocasión… cuando tenía a Yusuke en brazos, le prometí cuidarlo, también me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que Karin le hiciera algo, pero no pude cumplir, cuando le recupere me di cuenta de que él se podía cuidar solo, aprendió más de lo que yo le pude haber enseñado, a veces me siento tan mal cuando recuerdo que Yusuke no nació de ti** –confeso Sasuke logrando que el ambiente se colocara algo melancólico, sobre todo para los hermanos Uzumaki quienes jamás habían oído de verdad los sentimientos de su tío Sasuke, solo sabían la historia y jamás habían querido preguntar-

_Algo de lastima también tenían por su amigo de cabello rojo_

- **tienes razón, Yusuke no nació de mi, Yusuke no es mi hijo y Yusuke no me considera su madre** – afirmo Sakura dejando a todos impactados por sus palabras-

Todos sabían lo mucho que ella quería al pelirrojo

Y el pelirrojo a ella

_¿Entonces porque decía eso?_

- **porque el que nació de mi no en cuerpo sino en alma es Satoshi, mi hijo se llama Satoshi Uchiha y para Satoshi Uchiha yo soy su madre** –volvió a hablar Sakura con una tremenda sonrisa, confiada de sus palabras, no había ninguna señal de duda en ellas-

_Ambos miraron al pelirrojo_

Seguía dormido, con una leve sonrisa. Era cierto, él ya no era Yusuke, aquel bebe indefenso, creció, creció de forma tal que enorgullecía a sus dos padres, y creció para ser un gran chico

_Aquel chico que Sasuke siempre quiso tener_

_**Ese niño que ahora es en completo Satoshi Uchiha**_

- **tienes razón** –reconoció Sasuke quien se acerco a Sakura depositando un beso en su frente con mucha ternura lográndose la mirada tierna de la rubia ojiperla quien era la única quien aun allí estaba en sus cabales- **gracias por darme toda la felicidad que quería Sakura, gracias**

- **y nuestra felicidad, está aquí** –dijo mirando al pequeño bebe que tenia ella en sus brazos- **allí** –continuo mirando a la pequeña pelinegra que ahora estaba en brazos de Sasuke- **allá** –miro directamente a la pequeña pelirrosa quien aun dormía en los brazos de su hermano mayor- **y sobre todo, hay mismo** –añadió al segundo que esta vez ambos miraron con una sonrisa al pelirrojo quien ni idea tenia de la conversación de ellos y que aun así sonreía quedadamente-

A la vista de los ojos de cualquiera ellos era felices, una visión casi perfecta, sobre todo cuando Sasuke le revolvió suavemente el cabello a Satoshi en una caricia mientras este dormía, era su habito.

_Aquel que Satoshi conocía muy bien_

- **papá…** -susurro levemente Satoshi al sentir como siempre esa caricia en su cabeza de la mano protectora de su padre-

_Y aquella imagen que unos ojos perlados junto a unos verdes escondidos en la ranura de la puerta, podían enmarcar demasiado bien como testigo de ello_


	38. Dulce y Amargo

Estaba completamente aburrido mirando y esperando a que el maldito reloj avanzara. Miro a su lado, allí estaba completamente dormido y casi babeando, ¿Casi?, babeaba a mares. Dejo caer su cabeza de medio lado sobre su mesa sin dejar de ver el reloj.

No entendía como las clases de literatura se le iban al maestro leyendo y leyendo cuentos de los cuales ya se sabía la mayoría o eran completamente ridículos

Había leído _Mío Cid_

Había leído _El anillo de los nibelungos_

Había leído _Como agua para chocolate_

Y había leído el libro que el maestro les estaba leyendo

_El diario de Ana Frank_

Por Kami, estaba en primero de secundaria, su nivel era muy avanzado o simplemente la secundaria seria así de aburrida.

Suspiro

Miro el reloj de nuevo

Cerro los ojos

Y los abrió al sentir algo frente a él

Levanto levemente la cabeza al ver a una de sus compañeras quien coloco una cajita muy bien adornada y encintada, de forma de corazón, colocarla en frente de él.

- **feliz día de San Valentín Satoshi** –sonrió su compañera con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y dándose vuelta rápidamente, escuchando su leve risilla de nerviosismo mientras de espaldas la veía llevarse sus manos a las mejillas y seguir riendo con nerviosismo-

_La gota en su cabeza apareció como siempre_

Miro la cajita, seguro eran chocolates, no era que los menos preciara, pero si, los menos preciaba mucho ya que ni siquiera le gustaba el dulce

Todo el maldito día le habían dado chocolates, incluso las chicas mayores, y es que no era para presumir, pero un Uchiha siempre era galante, sobre todo ahora que a sus 13 años estaba creciendo, cambiando aquella apariencia de niño a la de un completo adolecente

_Atraía mucho al sexo femenino, no había duda_

Su mochila casi llena de puras cajas de chocolate que le dieron cerca de quince chicas durante toda la jornada escolar se lo demostraban

Sin duda la secundaria era muy diferente de la primaria en esos aspectos, aunque realmente extrañana aquellas jornadas de juegos de Shogi contra Temaru quien era un año menor que él y estaba en ultimo de primaria. Tambien extrañaba las bromas y cosas que hacían Minako, Shikako y Yuuki.

_Sobre todo extrañaba a esta ultima_

Y no era que estuviera enamorado y esperara un regalo de ella justo ese dia, bueno, si, lo admitia, estaba enamorado, pero realmente no esperaba nada de ella ese dia, aun la consideraba muy niña para algo.

_**Las niñas maduran antes que los niños**_

Miro a su lado, Minato seguía dormido, con el se divertía, era cierto, pero la mayoría de las veces se metia en problemas y tenia que sacarlos de ellos, aunque tenia su lado bueno, le seguía ayudando con los odiosos idiomas.

_El sonido de la campana le libero de sus pensamientos_

- **eso ha sido todo por hoy chicos, lean el resto del libro y quiero un reporte para el lunes** –dijo el maestro cerrando la sesión de la clase, momento en que todos los chicos comenzaron a pararse de sus asientos tomando sus cosas-

- **¡¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención!** –se alarmo Minato quien quedo pálido y con la frente azul, justamente ese día viernes quería llegar a holgazanear a su casa y ahora tenía que hacer un reporte sobre un libro que ni siquiera había leído-

- **tranquilízate, tengo unos cuantos reportes del diario de Ana Frank hechos, así que deja de gritar** –se quejo Satoshi quien se estiro perezosamente en su banco para luego pararse moviendo el cuello-

- **¿desde cuándo tú tienes reportes hechos de libros de este tipo?** –pregunto con misterio Minato logrando que Satoshi sonriera de medio lado con superioridad-

- **Ana Frank fue uno de los primeros libros que leí cuando era chico, no tenía muchas** **entretenciones en ese entonces, hubo una época en que me enferme tan fuerte que no podía siquiera levantarme, me entretenía haciendo dibujos y leyendo cuentos, allí siempre hacia resúmenes de los cuentos que leía como simple entretención** –explico Satoshi recordando un poco de esa época, muy diferente a lo que ahora vivía, una vida llena de lujos, con dinero a manos llenas-

_Pero no importaba cuanto tuviera, el siempre seria el mismo_

- **si yo hubiera estado así, me la hubiera pasado en la computadora** –sonrió con diversión Minato quien se llevo las manos tras la nuca mientras Satoshi comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila-

Sonrió de medio lado

Si hubiera tenido la situación de ahora, él también, pero no olvidaba sus orígenes, después de todo el creció en lo mas bajo que se podía crecer.

- **¡Que rico! ¡Más chocolates!** –sonrió Minato al ver la caja que Satoshi tomo en su mano para pronto meterla en su mochila-

- **¡Es para Satoshi!** –escucharon el reclamo de la chica que le dio la cajita a su querido Valentín, logrando que Minato fuera rodeado de un aura deprimente-

Miro a su amigo analizándolo, él se parecía mucho a su padre, habia heredado mucho de él despues de todo, claro, su aspecto ahora era mas maduro, parecia que al crecer las chicas los seguian como las hormigas al azúcar.

Entonces razono, el también estaba creciendo, ¿entonces porque no le habia llegado ni siquiera una misera cajita de chocolate de alguna chica?

- **porque tu cara aun es la de un niño bobo que babea mientras duerme en clases** –escucho la voz de Satoshi sacándole de sus pensamientos, logrando su irritación total con esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado que tenia-

- **¡Que! ¡Teme eres un…!** –comenzó a quejarse el rubio apuntando asesinamente a su amigo pelirrojo-

_Las risas les distrajeron a ambos_

Escuchaban las risas de un grupo de chicas desde la puerta del salon, eran en total cinco, dos de ella eran de su salon, es mas, una de ellas era quien le dio la cajita al pelirrojo. Ambos chicos veian extrañados el como esas chicas les miraban sin mucho disimulo y se les coloreaban las mejillas luego riendo con emocion como si un artista de cine vieran.

- **¿estás segura que es él?, es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad** –escucharon una voz con tono de emoción proveniente de una de las chicas, al parecer algo mayor, probablemente hasta haya sido de ultimo de secundaria-

- **si, él es Satoshi Uchiha, el heredero de las transnacionales** –afirmo una de sus compañeras del salón quien le miro sin disimulo y luego miro a sus amigas con ojos soñadores-

- **papá dijo que es un genio que se ha dado a conocer mucho este ultimo año cuando Sasuke el dueño de las transnacionales le ha llevado a reuniones de inversiones** –comento otra chica, también era un poco mayor que ellos, seguramente también de ultimo grado-

- **además venció al capitán de tercer grado en un reto uno a uno en futbol, así que ahora es el capitán del equipo a pesar de ser de primer año** –informo la tercera chica el detalle que aun era desconocido para varios ya que las pruebas para los equipos no habían sido hace demasiado-

- **es el heredero de una multinacional, un genio, es el capitán del equipo y además es guapísimo, digo que es demasiado perfecto para ser humano** –exclamo emocionada su compañera que anteriormente le había dado la caja de chocolates a Satoshi-

-** si…** -afirmaron las otras cuatro dándole la razón a su amiga en un suspiro mirando sin disimulo alguno a Satoshi y soltaron un suspiro de locas enamoradas mientras lo miraban con ojos de corazón-

Otra gota se añadió a su colección

- **veo que eres muy popular con las chicas teme, yo que Yuuki me comienzo a preocupar** –bromeo Minato pegándole codazos a forma de burla al pelirrojo queriendo fastidiarlo un rato-

- **yo que tu comienzo a cerrar la boca** –expreso de la forma más fría que pudo Satoshi ganándose la asombrada mirada de Minato al que dejo solo cuando comenzó a caminar fuera del salón y escuchaba los pasos del rubio tras de sí-

- **¿Por qué esa actitud tan amarga teme?, deberías sentirte más orgulloso de lo que ya eres, aun para ser una secundaria privada, eres muy popular incluso con las chicas mayores** –dijo sin explicarse la actitud de su amigo, es decir, está bien era amargado muchas veces y todo, podía fastidiarlo hasta el punto de que le golpeara, pero jamás se comportaba así de frio con él y mucho menos le ignoraba de tal forma-

- **mira como me importar la popularidad** –le respondió con el mismo tono frio Satoshi sin dejar de caminar ni de avanzar a través de todos los jóvenes de la secundaria con esa fría expresión de chico serio-

- _**¿Qué le pasara ahora a este teme?**_–intentaba deducir Minato la actitud de su amigo, a pesar de ser común esa fachada para todos en la secundaria, sabia demasiado bien que con él no era normal que tomara esa actitud tan distante-

Pero como no actuar así

Realmente le apestaba la actitud de aquellas chicas, si le hubieran conocido de pequeño juraria que ellas poco menos que le humillarían.

Solo se fijaban en el la apariencia que su intelecto y desterza como capitan del club de futbol representaban, ademas del mucho dinero y un brillante futuro, no le admiraban por su persona solo por lo que representaba.

- **oye Satoshi, vamos, dime qué te pasa, soy Minato, tu mejor amigo** –escucho detrás de si al rubio de ojos perlados mirándole de forma sumamente seria, el solo hecho de que le llamara por el nombre significaba que estaba hablando en serio-

Sonrió quedadamente para sus adentros

_Aun así, tenía amigos de verdad que le aceptaron desde el principio y desinteresadamente_

Minato era uno de ellos, ese cabeza hueca e hiperactivo que era tan sincero que jamas podria mirar a la gente con dobles intenciones o solo por interés o hacer daño.

-** me molesta como me ven esas chicas** –expreso con un tono de voz más relajado Satoshi quien paro su pudo al quedar parado justo frente a su casillero-

- **a mi no me molestaría para nada** –sonrió de forma bobalicona Minato con las manos tras la nuca intentando animar un poco a su amigo pelirrojo, pero en vez de lograrlo este desvió levemente la vista mirando a la nada-

- **no lo entiendes Minato, es porque naciste en cuna de oro y siempre has estado en cuna de oro** –menciono Satoshi logrando que los ojos de Minato le miraran con algo de asombro mesclados con algo de incomprensión-

- **tu también naciste en cuna de oro** –se defendió el rubio, es decir, Satoshi tenía incluso una mejor situación social que él, no entendía porque motivo ahora era Satoshi quien se sentía mal-

-** pero no viví allí mucho tiempo, tanto que a veces pienso que estoy un poco fuera de lugar, no logro acostumbrarme del todo aun al hecho de ser quien soy** –le menciono el pelirrojo dejando a su amigo con ojos dudosos y hasta extrañados de su afirmación- **Minato, yo desde que cumplí 10 he sabido lo que es la vida cómoda, antes de ello yo viví una vida llena de privaciones de la cual tú no tienes idea como se vive**

- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver con como te miran esas chicas?** –pregunto aun confundido el rubio logrando hacer reír levemente a su amigo pelirrojo por su forma tan despistada de ser-

- **yo crecí en esos lugares, allí forme mi carácter, allí crecí y estoy orgulloso de decir que se lo que no es tener un trozo de pan para comer y ahora poder mirar atrás y sentirme feliz de cada cosa que tengo, si ellas supieran esto no me verían de la misma manera, a ellas solo les atrae mi posición social, el dinero de papá, y mi imagen de genio y chico lindo, ellas jamás se habrían fijado en mi si no fuera por todo eso** –le explico con paciencia el pelirrojo quien se apoyo de espaldas en los casilleros cruzándose de brazos con expresión serena y seria, pero ya no fría ni distante-

- **es por el interés** –comprendió por fin el rubio quien golpeo su puño con la palma de su mano de forma vertical con entendimiento-

- **es lo mismo que papá vivió cuando le obligaron a casarse** –expreso con seriedad Satoshi, aunque el muy bien sabia que aquel interés llevaba muchas veces al odio y la avaricia de las personas, su padre no era así, jamás seria despiadado de hacerle lo mismo y el bien creció a sabiendas de todo ello por lo que tenía una visión mas completa del mundo-

- **pero si no hubiera sido por el interés de los Seidou y la forzosa unión de tío Sasuke con Karin, tu ni siquiera habrías nacido** –razono de inmediato Minato, al final, después de todas esas malditas uniones siempre surgía algo bueno, el que Satoshi existiera era una de ellas-

_Era su amigo, y agradecía su existencia_

- **créeme Minato, que por mucho tiempo pensé eso, pero… he llegado a pensar que aun así, tarde o temprano, hubiera terminado en manos de mi mamá** –sonrió con madures Satoshi, sin importar que, él sabía muy bien que esa pelirrosa siempre seria su madre, aquella que le enseño ese cálido sentimiento que ahora podía transmitir a otras personas-

_Sentimiento que Minato y él compartían como símbolo de amistad_

- **algo como que estabas destinado a llegar a tía Sakura** –agrego con la misma sonrisa Minato, en realidad se hubiera burlado de aquella tierna sonrisa que Satoshi aun muchas veces mantenía como la de un niño pequeño, pero esta vez no, esta vez el compartía aquello-

- **finalmente piensas Minato** –cambio la sonrisa tierna a una un poco mas burlesca Satoshi quien se dio vuelta para comenzar a meter la combinación de seguridad de su casillero-

- **y a ti te hace falta pensar un poco menos** –se defendió con un burlón tono Minato queriendo fastidiar un poco a Satoshi, aunque sabía que no lo fastidiaría, solo que ambos como hombres tenían el orgullo de llevarse bien y entenderse entre bromas-

- **creo que tienes razo...aaaahhh!** –Pego el grito Satoshi al segundo de abrir su casillero y que de este salieran varias cajitas de chocolate envueltas cayendo sobre él y aplastándolo como si una avalancha fuera-

- **¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Teme al Fondue de chocolate! ¡Esto no se ve todos los dias!** –comenzó a reír a carcajadas el rubio ganándose las miradas de muchos de los chicos que pasaban en el pasillo quienes comenzaron a reír de la misma forma al ver a Satoshi semi muerto por una avalancha de cajas de chocolate sobre él-

- **eso me… dolió…** -logro hablar Satoshi aun en el suelo con sus ojos de espiral girando y girando viendo sobre su cabeza en vez de pajaritos o estrellitas puras cajas de chocolate-

- **¡Espera a que se lo cuente a Yuuk… aaaahhh!** –grito ahora Minato sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos por haber caído de la misma forma que Satoshi, siendo aplastado por muchas cajas de chocolate-

El sonido de un temblor les hizo dejar el drama y sentarse en el suelo al tiempo que varios de los chicos que estaban por el pasillo sonrieran nerviosos y se comenzaran a hacer para atrás, incluso algunos huyendo del lugar, bajo las desconcertadas miradas de ambos amigos.

- **¡Ahhh! ¡Satoshi!** –grito una de las chicas del yen frente con ojos de corazón y haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas gritaran con ella con los mismos ojos de corazón-

- **¡Esta junto a Minato!** –Escucharon a otra parte del grupo de chicas gritar mientras todas en masa comenzaron a correr hasta los chicos quienes quedaron con la frente coloreada en azul-

- **¡Comienza a correr!** –Grito Satoshi quien corrió solo, parando un segundo para ver a su amigo cuando no le sintió correr-

- **¡Espera a que guarde las cajas de chocolate!** –Pidió con desespero Minato intentando hacer entrar todas las cajas de chocolate que salieron de su casillero hasta casi aplastarle, dentro de su no tan grande mochila-

- **¡Inútil es tu integridad fisica o los chocolates!** -le reclamo Satoshi con aceleración al correr hasta él y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa del uniforme con ojos matadores y una tremenda vena en la cabeza-

- **¿no puedo escoger ambas?** –Pregunto con una nerviosa sonrisa el rubio mientras una gota salía de su cabeza-

_Desviaron las miradas al sentir los pasos de las admiradoras locas a solo dos metros de ellos_

- **¡AAAAHHHH!** –gritaron ambos abrazandose con miedo, ojos de platos y rostros palidos cuando la masa de admiradoras llegaron con ellos-

OoOoOoOoO

Suspiro era la…en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta, el hecho es que ya le habían llegado demasiadas cajas de chocolate de San Valentín

A su oficina

Pero que descaro, pensó para sus adentros

Todos en la oficina sabian que estaba casado, que estaba enamorado hasta las patas, aunque le doliera en el orgullo, lo sabian. Sabian que tenia un hijo el cual era su orgullo, que tenia una pequeña pelirrosa que le derretia con su sonrisa y a dos pequeños bebes que apenas comenzaban a caminar.

Y aun así le llegaban chocolates de San Valentín

¡Ni siquiera le gustaba el chocolate!

_Su tic nervioso lo delataba_

Una leve risilla delato que alguien estaba tras él, situación que le hizo sonreír de medio lado

- **¿Qué súdese Sasuke?** –pregunto divertida la voz de la pelirrosa quien luego apareció abrazando la cintura del nombrado por la espalda-

- **nada importante Sakura** –confirmo el azabache quien se soltó del agarre de su esposa y se dio vuelta dejándose abrazar otra vez y correspondiendo al abrazo-

- **el día de San Valentín no es uno de tus favoritos, despues de todo no te gustan los dulces ¿verdad?** –pregunto cerrándole un ojo a Sasuke de manera sumamente divertida mientras este asintió sonriendo de medio lado de su típica forma sexy-

- **te equivocas, después de todo quiero comerte, mi dulce de cabello rosa** –volvió a sonreír de forma sexy Sasuke cruzándose de brazos en pose de hombre cool-

- **tendrás que esperar hasta llegar a casa, estoy algo ocupada en mi oficina, por mientras te conformaras con esto** –le guiño el ojo nuevamente delatando que en una de sus manos traía una pequeña cajita la cual Sasuke se quedo viendo con una tremenda gota en la cabeza-

- **tu misma me confirmaste que sabias que no me gustan los dulces** –se quejo Sasuke quien recibió de pura educación para con su mujer aquella cajita que en realidad no tenía mucha diferencia con el resto de las cajas de chocolate que le enviaban otras chicas-

- **por eso no es dulce** –afirmo Sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad y cruzándose de brazos de la misma manera que antes Sasuke se había cruzado-

- **¿no?** –pregunto asombrado el Uchiha quien sin dudarlo abrió la caja viendo varios bombones y llevándose uno a la boca, haciéndole sonreír de medio lado ante el sabor y a su mujer sonreír de forma completa y satisfactoria al ver su rostro-

Era Amargo…

- **es casero** –comento Sasuke luego de comerse el chocolate y dejar la cajita abierta sobre su escritorio mirando divertido a su mujer-

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?** –pregunto ahora Sakura con ojos de asombro, realmente ella no sabía hacer chocolates amargos y lo aprendió especialmente para su marido-

- **no tiene el típico sabor del chocolate amargo** –aseguro Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que a Sakura le rodeara un aura deprimente y él le mirara extrañado sin entender nada-

- **¿me quedo dulce?** –pregunto la pelirrosa con un enorme puchero, el cual dejo de hacer cuando Sasuke le tomo las manos sonriendo de medio lado divertido-

-** si… tiene el sabor de tus manos, y tu piel es dulce** –confirmo Sasuke dejando a Sakura con una nerviosa sonrisa a la vez de con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

- **no sé si sentirme alagada o decepcionada** –expreso nerviosa la pelirrosa bajo la divertida mirada de su marido quien se acerco a su rostro dejando sentir todo su aliento en el oído de ella-

- **te dije que eres mi dulce favorito, el único que puedo comer** –le susurro de forma suave el Uchiha para luego dejar un beso en la frente de la pelirrosa logrando que esta quedara con los ojos abiertos de par en par con ese brillo único y un sonrojo típico de una adolecente enamorada-

- **sabes…** -hablo la pelirrosa colocándose de espaldas a su marido con el rostro tan rojo que hasta sus orejas le delataban- **aun tengo trabajo, será mejor que vuelva a él**

- **¿quieres saber una curiocidad?** –Pregunto el azabache al recordar cierto detalle que le había llegado de información esa misma mañana y que se recordó cuando Sakura cambio de tema-

- **¿Cuál?** –Pregunto intrigada la pelirrosa mirando luego como el azabache tomaba dos hojas de su escritorio y se las pasaba-

- **mira por ti misma** –dijo Sasuke luego de pasarle las hojas y que esta las tomara, notando como esta comenzó a leer y en menos de diez segundos la pelirrosa abrió los ojos como plato del asombro-

- **¡52% y 48%! ¡Estas seguro!** –pregunto exaltada Sakura quien no podía creer las cifras que veía en aquel papel que su marido le había pasado-

- **reaccione de la misma manera cuando Shikamaru me trajo los informes, y parece que el también puesto que estaba casi pálido cuando me los trajo** –explico Sasuke quien se cruzo de brazos sonriendo de medio lado con orgullo supremo en su rostro-

Y no era para menos, despues de todo, habia llevado a Satoshi a varias reuniones con sus asociados ese año porque el mismo pequeño expreso interes en el tema, dejandole en las ultimas dos reuniones tomar deciciones por él a ver que tan bien estaba como para mas adelante encargarle cosas más importantes.

_Los resultados sí que no fueron lo esperado_

- **n-no puedo creer que las dos primeras inversiones que le encargas renten tanto… le pediré que me enseñe a especular** –sonrió divertida Sakura al seguir leyendo los informes que Shikamaru había preparado de las operaciones que Sasuke le había encargado a Satoshi, claro, estaban con el nombre del azabache pero ambos sabían que Satoshi fue quien movió todo aquello-

_Fueron mejores_

- **ese niño lleva mi sangre** –cerro los ojos sin dejar su expresión de orgullo, por el contrario, su ego se engrandecía al pensar que su pequeño hijo se parecía a él y que además era todo un genio para su edad-

- **si… son igual de amargados, asaltacunas a los que les gustan las chica años menores, y perversos enamorados por los ojos verdes** –acuso la pelirrosa paseando su dedo índice de forma coqueta sobre el pecho de Sasuke quien se acerco a su rostro sin cambiar nada de su expresión arrogante-

- **no lo niego** –susurro sobre los labios de Sakura con divertida expresión para luego ambos juntar los labios-

La duda fue, ¿Quién fue el que realmente inicio el beso?

_Porque ambos estaban igual de sonrojados como si fueran adolecentes al besarse_

OoOoOoO

Veia aquella pelota ir de alla para aca, de alla para aca, como aquel pequeño de cabello negro la lanzaba a ras de suelo hasta una pequeña de vestido verde, ojos igual de verdes y cabello negro algo mas largo que el pequeño.

_Desvió su mirada al reloj_

Volvió su vista a otros niños de aquel lugar donde muchos juegos y las risas de los niños reinaban, esta vez enfocandose en unas pequeñas quienes peinaban unas muñecas junto a otras pequeñas quienes habian lo mismo, vistiendolas o arreglandolas. Tras de estas, mas cerca de un televisor, un grupo de bebes mas pequeños, entre ellos su pelinegro de ojos azules mirando casi hipnotizado la pantalla.

_Miro el reloj, de nuevo_

Ahora se enfoco en una pequeña en especial, aquella de ojos negros y cabello rosa la cual estaba sentada tranquilamente al lado de sus hermanitos menores, pero en una mesa con dos libros sobre esta, uno era un libro de cuentos infantiles y otro era un libro algo mas serio, se fijo que en el habian muchos tipos de animales y flores, un libro sobre la fauna y la flora.

Quien diría que la pequeña Hana comenzaria a leer a sus 4 años, sin duda seria inteligente, tanto como su hermano mayor, despues de todo, el pelirrojo tenia las mejores calificaciones desde pequeño según su amiga le había contado.

Al otro lado de la mesa, sentada frente a la pequeña, estaba un pelinegro de ojos azules quien se veía un año mayor que la pelirrosa, asombrosamente el pequeño también tenía dos libros, uno infantil y otro más avanzado, este tenía imágenes del cuerpo humano, obviamente para niños, al parecer leía anatomía o biología, no se fijo mucho en ello

Hiroki era mucho más tranquilo y serio, se parecia mas a su hermana, recien estaba aprendiendo a leer lo basico, como su amiga pelirrosa, pero iba muy bien, realmente ambos se lllevaban muy bien, hasta el punto de elegir los libros juntos.

_Nuevamente miraba el reloj_

Esta vez se enfoco en un grupo de niñas que estaban sentadas en circulo hablando, realmente dos de ellas hablaban con nerviosas sonrisas tratando de subirle el animo a la tercera de ellas.

_Concentro su mirada en aquella pequeña de cabello plata_

Llevaba mucho rato sentada mirando el reloj de a ratos mientras tenia aquella cajita en sus manos con una expresión entre tímida y algo triste.

_Otra vez miro el reloj_

_**Se habían retrasado una hora**_

- **tranquila, deben estar por llegar** –escucho la voz de la pequeña rubia de ojos perlas intentando animar un poco a su amiga de ojos verdes-

- **si** –afirmo la pequeña peli plata quien asintió mas por automatización que por haber escuchado a su amiga, demostrándolo cuando sus ojos se desviaban cada diez segundos al reloj y luego al suelo-

- **salían a las 2:30, ya son las 3:30** –llamo la atención de todos cierto pequeño perezoso quien estaba acostado en el suelo con expresión de relajo y ojos cerrados-

- **me extraña, ni siquiera responden sus celulares, de Minato me lo puedo esperar, pero Satoshi es muy puntual, jamás se atrasa sin avisar** –acoto la rubia quien era la única adulta de aquel lugar, quien cuidaba a los niños y además la más preocupada porque esos dos chiquillos no aparecieran-

- **¿cree que les pudo haber pasado algo tia Ino?** -pregunto Yuuki a su tía quien coloco un rostro bastante pensativo-

- **no lo sé, también me preocupan, si no llegan en media hora iré a avisarle a Sasuke que aun no llegan** –dijo Ino con la misma expresión de preocupación de las pequeñas quienes esperaban con ansias a sus amigos-

- **es día de San Valentín, seguro les invitaron a una cita y por eso no responden ni llegan** –acoto Temaru haciendo deducir a todos cosas diferentes, aunque la mas espantada al parecer era la pequeña peli plata-

- **no le hagas caso Yuuki** –animo su amiga de ojos perlas a la ojijade quien coloco la expresión mas triste junto a un enorme puchero mirando la cajita que esta tenía en su mano-

- **a ti también te invitaron y te dieron chocolate en la escuela, no sé qué haces aquí** –regaño de mala manera Shikako a su hermano mayor para cambiar de tema y tono, tratando de distraer a la peli plata de aquella idea-

_Sobre todo porque ella y Minako sabían, de la propia peli plata, que le gustaba el pelirrojo_

- **me dio pereza, aun encuentro a las chicas muy complicadas** – expreso con aburrimiento y el mismo tono perezoso que su padre Temaru sacándole una tremenda gota en la cabeza a todos los chicos mayores que por allí estaban y entendían el tema-

- **así nunca vas a tener novia** –regaño con ojos de reproche la pequeña rubia a su hermano mayor-

- **tengo 12 años, no me apuran esos temas** –afirmo el pequeño perezoso suspirando con tranquilidad haciendo a todos quienes le escuchaban caer al estilo anime-

- _**es igual a su padre, no entiendo como Temari se fue a fijar en Shikamaru **_-se pregunto mentalmente Ino parándose apoyada en una mesa con una nerviosa mueca de expresión en su rostro-

El sonido de una puerta abriendose les llamo la atencion a todos los chicos de alli, desde los mas grandes hasta los más pequeños.

Los ojos de platos de grandes y pequeños se dejaron observar al ver caer casi muertos a dos chicos, justamente de quienes estaban hablando, Satoshi y Minato, quienes no aparentaban estar bien.

Minato, tenia desarreglada la camisa, el cabello mas despeinado de lo usual y los ojos de espiral, sus pantalones sumamente sucios e incluso algo gastados dando a entender que se arrastro.

Satoshi, él estaba incluso en peores condiciones, ya que su camisa no solo estaba abierta, sino que rota ya que se notaba que la habian alado de extremos diferentes, no tenia los bonotes. Su pantalon, solo tenia una pierna, al parecer le jalaron la otra cuando intentaba escapar, ademas de rasguños y otros detalles que a los ojos de la peli plata no pasaron desapercibidos.

Como que su mochila venia semi abierta con muchas cajas de chocolate dentro

_Y que tenía lápiz labial en toda la cara y hasta en el cuello_

- **¡Satoshi! ¡Minato!** –Exclamaron varios chicos ayudando a los dos nombrados a reaccionar ya que sus ojos seguían y seguían girando mientras estaban tirados en el suelo-

- **¡¿Qué fue lo que les paso chicos?** –Pregunto Ino quien no dejaba de ver asombrada las condiciones de ambos chicos-

- **San… Valentín…** -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

OoOoOoO

Las risas de los cuatro no dejaban de sonar en aquel cuarto al ver a los pequeños con sus deprimentes auras, bueno, la de un rubio era aun mas ruidosa que la de los otros dos, el otro intentaba en vano aguantar la risa sujetandose el estomago, pero con solo ver a su hijo su cara delataba el supremo esfuerzo que ello conllevaba.

Por otra parte, la rubia y la pelirrosa tampoco podian dejar de reir mientras las expresiones de dolor de los pequeños cuando estas les curaban las heridas y rasguños que tenían, aparecían en sus rostros.

- **la secundaria no es lo mismo ¿eh?** –pregono divertida la pelirrosa haciendo asentir a su pequeño con fastidio-

- **son unas… fáciles, poco menos nos violan** –se quejo Satoshi tomando el algodón con alcohol que su madre tenía en sus manos para intentar quitarse de la cara el lápiz labial rosa y rojo que tenia marcados en todo el rostro-

- **deberías tranquilizarte hijo, será así todo el resto de tu vida, aprenderás que correr** **no es de cobardes **–confirmo con pesar Sasuke quien recordaba esos fastidiosos días de su época de secundaria donde el rubio siempre lo metía en apuros con sus idioteces-

- **lo dice el que tiene más experiencia corriendo de las chicas** –se mofo con ironía el rubio Uzumaki quien también recordó aquellos graciosos días donde a su amigo lo aplastaban las chicas y terminaba tan mal que no entiende aun como no le desfiguraron, quizá porque en un momento aprendió a escapar de ellas-

- **hmp, al principio huías conmigo, pero te distraías con cualquier cosa, aprendí después a dejarte tirado** –sonrió con orgullo el azabache mientras el aura asesina de Naruto crecía por recordar que efectivamente, Sasuke dejo de ser aplastado cuando le dejaba a él como palo blanco-

- **recuerdo esas muestras de traición** –bufo con molestia el rubio mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su amigo Uchiha al ya no poder atarle más el punto-

- **hare lo mismo, yo iba a correr y Minato fue quien prefirió los chocolates a nuestra integridad física** –reprocho Satoshi con ojos fulminadores para Minato dejando una gota en la cabeza de todos, una porque el rubio era el causante de esto y otra porque como nunca, Satoshi había sido buen amigo de no querer dejarlo solo-

- **solo lo dices porque no comes chocolates** –reclamo Minato al pensar que la paliza valía la pena por comerse el solo mas de 30 cajas de delicioso y dulce chocolate que su amigo detestaba con su alma-  
>- <strong>lo digo porque no tengo intención alguna en volverte a esperar y terminar de nuevo lleno de lápiz labial<strong> –volvió a quejarse Satoshi tomando otro algodón con alcohol, el cual acierta pequeña de cabello plata le quito bajo la extrañada mirada de todos-

- **te queda aquí** –escucho la algo tímida voz de Yuuki quien paso aquel algodón por el cuello de Satoshi donde también tenia de ese "maldito maquillaje"-

_Al parecer si lo querían violar _

_Y al parecer por la única que se dejaría violar ahora le estaba quitando las marcas de otros besos_

Delatado por su enorme sonrojo cuando se quedo quieto ante las casi caricias de Yuuki con el algodón

- **listo, te ves mejor sin maquillaje** –sonrió divertida la pequeña logrando hacer que Satoshi abriera los ojos como plato con las mejillas rojas-

- **¡No te burles!** –reclamo Satoshi a la pequeña Yuuki ya que esta reía divertida ante lo dicho, ganándose las risas además de sus otros amigos, sus padres e Ino-

- **no lo hago, digo que te ves mejor sin las marcas de esas locas desquiciadas** –explico la ojijade menor apretando tan fuertemente el algodón que tenía en sus manos que hasta el alcohol que tenia le mojaba las manos hasta las mangas de su ropa, todo mientras una venita aparecía en su mano y un aura de fuego sobresalía de ella-

-_**me parece… que por allí huelo celos…**__ -_pensaron todos sonriendo nerviosos, es más, los que estaban cerca de la pequeña se alejaron temiendo quemarse por su aura de fuego-

- **creo que comenzare a odiar San Valentín** –suspiro Satoshi con ojos de fastidio y una mano en la cabeza-

- **hijo, yo también lo odiaba, aprenderás a disfrutarlo, tarde o temprano** –expreso con sabiduría de padre el azabache quien ya había vivido la época que ahora a su hijo mayor le tocaba vivir-

- **¿Cómo?** –pregunto el pelirrojo quien se dio cuenta de lo que su padre le decía cuando este abrazo por los hombros a su madre y le cerró un ojo mientras la pelirrosa sonreía divertida-

- **feliz día de San Valentín** –escucho a su lado, mirando a Yuuki quien tenía una cajita de color plata y una cinta de color verde envolviendo aquel regalo-

_Y claro, dejando a Satoshi con la cara más asombrosa que jamás le vieron_

- **¡Mas chocolates!** –grito emocionado Minato quien se lanzo directamente a la cajita que Yuuki tenía, a sabiendas de que todos los chocolates de Satoshi eran suyos porque a este no le gustaban-

_Solo un golpe en su cabeza dijo lo contrario_

-** te jodes, ¡Este es mío!** –reclamo Satoshi quitándole la cajita de cinta verde a Minato quien quedo con un enorme puchero, y todos con una gota en sus cabezas-

- _**si, huelo celos**_–confirmaron todos al ver sonreír nerviosa a la pequeña peli plata y actuar así de acelerado a Satoshi-

- **ni siquiera te gustan los dulces** –se quejo Minato quien se callo bajo la asesina mirada del pelirrojo y las manos de su hermanita rubia que le taparon la boca con nerviosismo-

- **claro que le gustan, ¿Verdad Satoshi?** –pregunto acelerada Minako mirando a Satoshi con cara de _"di que si o te muerdo"_ por parte de Minako quien no quería ver a su amiguita con cara triste porque a él no le gustara el regalo que ella le hizo-

- _**ahora envidio a Temaru, las chicas son complicadas**_–suspiro Satoshi quien bajo la atenta mirada de todos abrió la caja y con un suspiro abrió la boca comiendo un trozo de chocolate dispuesto a fingir que le gustaba-

_Pero su cara demostraba todo menos disgusto_

_-_ **¿Qué te paso?** –pregunto Minako al ver el asombrado rostro y los asombrados ojos negros de Satoshi quien volvió a comer otro otros de chocolate como no creyéndolo-

-** no es dulce…** -dijo el pelirrojo dejando a todos con ojos de platos ante su afirmación, todos luego mirando a la peli plata quien sonrió divertida-

- **sabía de antemano que no te gustaban los dulces** –explico la pequeña sentándose al lado de Satoshi, entre él y Minato, quien aun era sostenido por su hermanita, claro que ambos miraban asombrados a la pequeña-

- **¿Quién te lo dijo?** –pregunto extrañado Satoshi, ya que realmente no recordaba habérselo dicho o haber comido chocolate frente a ella, ya tenía la idea de cómo matar a quien se lo haya dicho-

- **tu mismo** –confirmo ella haciendo que nuevamente todos quedaran con ojos de platos ya que Satoshi realmente no hablaba mucho de sus propios gustos o sus asuntos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario-

- **¿Qué?** –pregunto nuevamente Satoshi quien no recordaba ni asociaba en absoluto lo que ella le decía a algo reciente-

- **cuando tenía cinco años, la vez que nos perdimos todo el día, cuando me dio hambre y tú me diste una barra de chocolate que tenias, tú me contaste que no te gustaba el chocolate dulce y lo preferías así**

- **¿lo recuerdas aun?, tenias cinco años** –sonrió nervioso Satoshi ante las extrañadas miradas de todos quienes no sabían la historia, es más, solo sus padres sabían y ellos sonreían tan nerviosamente como él-

- **no recuerdo demasiado, pero fue la primera vez que comí chocolate amargo, por eso lo recuerdo** –volvió a explicar cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar mas, pero no podía, de aquella vez solo recordaba la apariencia de niño de Satoshi, la cual ahora estaba bastante cambiada por cómo iban creciendo-

- **no pensé que lo recordarías** –sonrió divertido Satoshi quien acaricio la cabeza de Yuuki como a una niña chiquita mientras esta solo sacaba la lengua divertida-

- **¿entonces no hay mas chocolate para mí?** –pregunto con un enorme puchero el rubio de ojos perlados quien comenzó a sudar frio por la matadora mirada que Satoshi coloco sobre su ser con esos enormes ojos negros pasando casi al rojo vivo- **de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí**

- _**parece que me voy a ganar una paliza de parte de Shin**_–suspiro Sasuke tomándose la frente con resignación, a sabiendas de que el padre de la niña era un completo sobre protector, quizá tanto como él con sus pequeñitas-

Pero no importaba

_**Mas temprano que tarde a Satoshi comenzó a gustarle San Valentín**_


	39. Sobrevivir

_Sentía sus manos tomadas por las de las de Yuuki, esta caminaba de espaldas divertida haciéndole avanzar en dirección al otro lado de la calle, donde estaban Minato y Minako esperándolos._

Sonreía divertido al ver a la pequeña Yuuki de 10 años haciendo fuerza para que él caminara, puesto que estaba estático sin saber el real motivo de ello.

Miro el semáforo, estaba en verde, se propuso que cuando este comenzara a titilar comenzaría a caminar, solo para intentar joder un rato a su pequeña amiga con ventaja, como le llamaba su padre.

_**Si es que alcanzan a ello**_

Ambos dieron vueltas sus rostros quedando estáticos ante el sonido de las llantas aceleradas y el automóvil rojo corriendo hasta ellos a tan alta velocidad que hasta tierra levantaron los neumáticos.

Estático, no podía moverse, solo atino a dirigir su mirada a la peliplata quien tenía el miedo plasmado en el rostro.

Justo antes de que el impacto llegara a él, reacciono de la única forma que pudo, abrazando a la peliplata y recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto sobre él.

Usualmente, en esa parte se iba todo a negro, y como hubiese deseado eso

Solo que esta vez, débil y borrosamente, la única imagen que llego a sus ojos fue la de su mano tratando de alcanzar la de la peliplata quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza.

Antes de siquiera poder tocar su mano, su visión desapareció por completo

_OoOoOoO_

Despertó alterado, nuevamente

Diablos, se estaba volviendo loco, le toco otra vez esa incómoda situación donde era asesinado con un automóvil, tenia esos sueños casi tres veces a la semana, exceptuando que el ultimo me hasta esa noche los había tenido seguidos, todas las noches de corrido soñaba eso.

Pero algo cambio justo esa noche

Siempre era atropellado él solo, pero no esta vez, era la primera vez que soñaba que Yuuki estaba con él en aquel momento

Eso le asusto aun más

No quería que nada le pasara Yuuki, no quería que nada le pasara a él o a cualquiera de su familia

Apretó la sabana con una mano y con la otra de apretó el cabello, jalándolo como si el dolor le quitara la sensación de vacío y miedo que tenía en el estomago

Sus ojos eran una mezcla de muchas cosas, miedo e inseguridad, angustia, casi desesperación

Esa noche fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

Antes soñaba que le pasaba aquel accidente cuando tenía 14 años, bien, ahora tenía 14 años de verdad, sabía que pasaría en cualquier momento

Sabía que pasaría ese mismo día

Tenía que pensar, como lo podía evitar, por lo menos como lo podía hacer para que esa pesadilla no se cumpliera en su totalidad.

No quería estirar su mano hasta la peliplata ensangrentada

- _**¿Qué hago?, ¿lo evito?, ¿lo podre evitar?, ¿Qué pasara si lo evito?, podría poner en peligro a alguien más de cualquier forma… ¿Qué hago?, ¡¿Cómo soluciono esto?**_–intentaba pensar el pelirrojo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos de forma desesperada sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que hacer-

_**Tengan Cuidado**_

- _**No importa que… si he de pasar, no voy a dejar que tu maldita arpía me separes de mi familia, porque me llamo Satoshi Uchiha no dejare que me separes de ellos, nunca más**_–pensó decidido Satoshi entrelazando sus dedos mirando a la nada con una fría expresión-

Lo inevitable siempre sucede

OoOoOoO

El silencio rondaba en aquella mesa, un silencio muy grato y extrañamente familiar. El sonido de las tazas, el crujir del pan cuando lo masticaban y la televisión era la rutina a esa hora del día, rutina que no les desagradaba, el desayuno era uno de los momentos de tranquilidad del día.

Sus ojos negros no podía evitar ver con diversión a sus dos pequeños mesillos, Mikoto vestida con un vestidito azul con blanco y el cabello largo con una cinta blanca amarrando su cabello en forma de cintillo, Itachi tenía un poleron blanco y pantalones azules, su cabello era más corto, realmente ambos se veían adorables, sobre todo cuando a sus dos añitos ya podían tomar solos sus mamilas y si que las disfrutaban.

Bebió un sorbo a su café desviando su vista hasta la pelirrosa menor, tenía el cabello mucho más largo, Sakura se lo peinaba en dos colitas bajas haciendo que su dulce rostro de niña adorable se acentuara, ella también usaba un hermoso vestido, que en su caso era rojo sin mangas y debajo una polera blanca con mangas, y claro, sus zapatitos de charol rojos, parecía casi una muñeca.

Desvió luego su mirada a la pelirrosa quien veía concentrada la televisión, a esa hora de la mañana daban las noticias matutinas. Ella siempre se veía bien con lo que usara, ya fuera ropa de vestir normal o un traje de oficina como ahora vestía, era envidiable, parecía que los años corrían muy lentamente en ella, después de todo ahora con 28 años no tenía demasiado que envidiarle a las adolecentes de 18 años.

_Sonrió de medio lado_

El tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarles, a sus 35 años aun atraía mucho a las mujeres

Él, Sakura y la pequeña pelirrosa desviaron sus miradas al ver entrar al único que faltaba en la mesa, tanto Itachi como Mikoto ni atención prestaron por estar demasiado ocupados con sus mamilas aun, pero para el resto no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Satoshi tenía una cara de sueño que delataba que casi no había dormido en toda la noche.

- **el despertar de los muertos vivientes, ¿Cómo estuvo la travesía nocturna?**–pregunto con diversión el azabache quien amplio su sonrisa de medio lado al ver los fulminadores ojos de su hijo de cabello rojo-

- **Bu**–soltó sin mucho ánimo Satoshi dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa haciendo reír a la pequeña pelirrosa-

- **mi hermano es un zombi, pero no me asusta**–sonrió la pequeña Hana apuntando a Satoshi, logrando que este le mirara con una tierna sonrisa al igual que Sasuke-

- **pero este zombi deberá despertar, así que toma hijo**–escucho la voz de su madre quien le coloco al lado una taza de café y unas tostadas haciendo que Satoshi se sentara-

- **gracias mamá**–acepto el pelirrojo quien bebió un sorbo de su taza de café soltando luego un enorme suspiro-

- **¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes problemas o algo?**–Pregunto Sasuke al ver a su hijo con un comportamiento tan extraño-

- **no, solo un maldito examen de matemáticas**–se quejo algo divertido el pelirrojo queriendo desviar el tema de lo que realmente le ocurría-

- **no es común escucharte quejarte de las matemáticas**–admitió con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida Sasuke volviendo a beber un sorbo de su café-

- **supongo que hay una primera vez para todo**–suspiro de nuevo Satoshi imitando el acto de su padre y tomando otro sorbo a su café-

_Solo que no hay una segunda para la muerte_

- **papá, ¿podría pedirte algo?** –Llamo el pelirrojo al azabache quien le miro atento dando a entender que le estaba escuchando- **¿Podría faltar hoy a la escuela?**–pregunto luego bajando su cabeza hasta quedar mirando la taza de café en la cual se reflejaba el mismo-

- **¿Por qué quieres faltar hoy?, acabas de decirme que tienes examen de matemáticas**–pregunto con preocupación Sasuke, si su hijo tenía algún problema claro que le dejaría faltar, Satoshi no era de pedir esas cosas sin un motivo, pero se lo tenía que decir-

- **si lo sé pero… no quiero ir…**

- **hijo, ya vas en secundaria, no es lo mismo que cuando te dejaba faltar en la primaria, estas creciendo y las responsabilidades son cada vez más rígidas, tienes 14 años, me ayudas con la empresa y me asombras cada que tomas una decisión, pero no siempre podrás decir quiero faltar y simplemente hacerlo**–explico como buen padre, si su hijo no quería decir el verdadero problema de lo que le pasaba no podía dejarlo hacer lo que este pedía-

- **si lo sé… sé que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y no podre**–expreso en tono golpeado Satoshi quien se paró de la mesa sin mirar a nadie-

-** ¿ya te vas Satoshi?**–Pregunto la pelirrosa a su hijo al ver como este tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la salida del comedor-

- **sí, se me quito el apetito**–dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz algo duro para luego salir definitivamente y lo último que escucharon fue la puerta de la mansión cerrarse dando a entender que Satoshi ya se había ido-

- **¿Qué le pasa?**–Pregunto Sasuke mirando a Sakura con ojos de completa extrañeza-

- **no lo sé, jamás lo había visto así**–afirmo con preocupación la pelirrosa ya que jamás, en sus 14 años como madre de ese chico, de verdad jamás lo había visto así, al menos no con ella-

- **dicen que las personas con la edad se ponen hurañas, mal genio y caprichosas**–informo con un dedo arriba y una expresión de inteligencia la pequeña pelirrosa llamando la atención de sus dos padres y haciéndoles reír levemente-

- **es verdad, por eso mi niña, demora en crecer**–pidió el pelinegro quien comenzó a revolverle el cabello a la pelirrosa tal cual le acariciaba la cabeza al pelirrojo-

- **si papi** –acepto con inocencia la pequeña pelirrosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y expresión de felicidad-

OoOoOoO

- _**Lo intente, realmente no se a que le temo, es solo un sueño, fue solo una pesadilla, no es como que se fuera a hacer realidad, papá tiene razón, tengo que enfrentar esto**_–pensó Satoshi quien aun estaba parado apoyado en la puerta de la entrada de su casa con el rostro levemente pálido-

Había acertado muchas veces con sus sueños, pero era verdad, para todo hay una primera vez

_¿Y si esta vez se equivocaba?_

Sí, eso pasaría, se iba a equivocar, ese día seria como cualquier otro. Se juntaría en la misma esquina de siempre con Minato y Minako, pasarían a dejar a Minako a la primaria ya que les quedaba de paso y luego llegarían a la secundaria. Haría el estúpido examen a la perfección para pasarle las respuestas a Minato, correría de las molestas chicas dejando atrás a su amigo rubio y luego aguantaría sus reclamos de traición por abandonarlo en la boca del lobo.

Regresarían a la empresa, donde ayudaba a su padre por petición propia ya que quería aprender a manejar la empresa y ser tan exitoso como su propio padre, eso después de dejar sus cosas con tía Ino, saludar a Minako y Yuuki, ayudarles con sus tareas, hacer sus propios deberes y jugar un rato con sus pequeños y hermosos hermanitos.

Después almorzaría con sus padres como siempre, esperando la hora de salida, hasta que volvieran a casa, cenaría con ellos y a la hora de dormir se despediría de ambos e iría a acostarse.

Ese sería su día, como cualquier otro.

Sonrió dando un paso para comenzar a caminar, no comenzaría el día si no llegaba a reunirse con sus amigos, después estando en la escuela estaría más tranquilo, estaba seguro

_**Si llegas a la escuela**_

OoOoOoO

- **¡Teme!**–escucho la voz de su amigo rubio llamándole desde la esquina con su torpe sonrisa de siempre-

Y fue cuando quedo estático un momento

Detrás de este, como siempre, estaba su amiga de ojos perlas y cabello rubio, pero junto a Minako había alguien más, cierta chica de cabellos platas y ojos verdes quien reía divertida junto a Minako.

Tenía que ser precisamente ella

- **¿Qué te pasa?, estas extraño, seguro y es porque Yuuki está aquí**–afirmo con una cara de completa malicia el rubio a sabiendas de que su amigo estaba enamorado hasta las patas de esa pequeña peliplata y era un orgulloso de aceptarlo frente a ella-

- **tú te callas**–fulmino con la mirada a Minato quien comenzó a mirarle de la misma fulminadora forma-

- **es muy temprano para que comiencen chicos**–pidió con resignación Minako quien ya acostumbraba las constantes disputas de poder de ambos chicos-

- **¿y qué haces por aquí Yuuki?**–pregunto alzando una ceja divertido el pelirrojo logrando, como siempre, hacer sonrojar con nervios a la peliplata-

- **me quede en casa de Minako**–informo Yuuki mirando de forma nerviosa a Satoshi-

- **me pidió ayuda para un proyecto, así que se quedo en mi casa para terminarlo ya que hoy tiene que presentarlo**–explico la rubia al momento que una deprimente aura rodeo a la peliplata y un puchero se alojo en su rostro-

- **exposición de historia**–volvió a informar haciendo entender a todos el porqué de su ánimo, para todos era sabido que a Yuuki le gustaba tanto la historia como a Minato las matemáticas y a Satoshi los idiomas-

- **mejor vamos, el semáforo ya está en verde**–hablo en tono nervioso Minako comenzando a empujar a su amiga de cabellos platas para que caminara con su depresiva aura y nube negra sobre ella-

Se quedo estático mirando a sus amigos avanzar por el paso peatonal. Sintieron enseguida que Satoshi se había quedado parado en la esquina, así que los tres quedaron parados mirando al pelirrojo quien al sentir los ojos de sus amigos sobre él desvió completamente la mirada.

_**En ese momento un dedo golpeo con impaciencia el volante del auto mientras se mordía el labio inferior.**_

- **algo le pasa a Satoshi**–susurro Yuuki mirando a los hermanos pidiendo alguna explicación a lo que al pelirrojo le estaba pasando-

- **nunca lo había visto así**–acepto ignorancia el rubio mirando igual de preocupado a su amigo al ver que ni siquiera les miraba a ellos de frente-

- **adelántense, yo voy por él**–pidió Yuuki mirando a los chicos con ojos confiados, no dejaría así al pelirrojo-

- **les esperamos en la esquina, no se tarden o llegaremos tarde**–acepto Minako quien tomo el brazo de su hermano y comenzó a tirar de este para que caminara dado que el verde estaba titilando ya que Minato no se movía por quedarse viendo preocupado a Satoshi-

Camino de vuelta hasta donde aquel pelirrojo seguía mirando el suelo, ahora le miraba los pies. Se inclino levemente buscando la mirada del pelirrojo quien volvió a mover la cabeza desviando sus ojos de los de ella.

Conocía a Satoshi, el jamás desviaba la vista de las personas, siempre miraba a la cara a todo el mundo, fuera quien fuera, no entendía que había cambiado en él en ese instante

Pero no le gustaba nada ver así al pelirrojo

- **mírame**–dijo Yuuki volviendo a buscarle la mirada al pelirrojo-

- **hmp**–respondió Satoshi quien volvió a ladear la cabeza evitando los ojos verdes de Yuuki-

- **Satoshi, mírame**–esta vez la voz de la peliplata sonó más dura al ya fastidiarse de que el pelirrojo no le hiciera caso-

- **hmp**–volvió a musitar Satoshi evitando otra vez los ojos de Yuuki-

- **que me mires**–expreso con dureza en la voz y los ojos Yuuki quien tomo de las mejillas al pelirrojo ladeándole el rostro y logrando por fin que le mirara de frente-

Estaba por demás asombrado, no se esperaba tal actitud de parte de la peliplata, pero sus ojos demostraban firmeza ante él. Nuevamente la imagen de su pesadilla volvió a su mente al ver de frente a Yuuki, por lo que aun con las manos de esta en sus mejillas desvió solo sus ojos, haciendo que la mirada de Yuuki volviera a ser de preocupación.

No, ese no era Satoshi, sentía algo diferente en él, algo sucedía, sentía que algo con él pasaba y no quería decirlo.

- **¿a que le tienes miedo Satoshi?**–pregunto Yuuki logrando que los ojos de este se abrieran de sobremanera mirándole directamente, expresando toda su sorpresa a través de ellos-

Silencio

- **el silencio otorga, vamos, dime qué te pasa**–pidió con preocupación en la voz Yuuki, no soportaba ver así al pelirrojo sobre todo cuando este mismo siempre se mostro tan fuerte frente a todos y no se dejaba avasallar por nadie-

_Y precisamente eso era lo que más le gustaba de él_

- **no me pasa nada**–afirmo con voz neutra, casi fría, tomando las manos de la peliplata y sacándolas de su rostro-

- **y yo me tiño el cabello**–dijo con ironía en la voz y ojos entrecerrados dando a entender que no le creía ni papa de lo que estaba diciendo-

- **ya pensaba yo que ese color no era natural**–expreso con su típica mueca diversión el pelirrojo logrando que las mejillas de Yuuki se inflaran en un berrinche-

- **¡Satoshi!**–Reclamo como niña chiquita la peliplata quien al segundo abrió los ojos a todo lo que estos daban mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un fuerte rojo al sentir como Satoshi depositaba un beso en su frente-

-** está bien, no te enfades**–sonrió tranquilo el pelirrojo mirándole directamente a los ojos dando a entender de que no se preocupara-

- **ese es el Satoshi que conozco**–sonrió feliz la peliplata con los ojos brillantes de alegría y las mejillas sonrojadas-

_Ese Satoshi del que se había enamorado_

- **ven, el semáforo esta en verde y si nos demoramos mas llegaremos tarde**–comento divertida tomando ambas manos del pelirrojo y caminando de espaldas haciéndolo caminar para poder cruzar la calle-

- **se caminar solo**–expreso también divertido Satoshi dejándose guiar por Yuuki ya que si no accedía sabia que ella no podría moverlo, después de todo era más fuerte que ella-

- **igual no pienso soltarte**–dijo Yuuki con la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro al poder tomar las manos del pelirrojo-

_**Tendrás que hacerlo**_

Caminaban por la calle tranquilos, el semáforo aun estaba en verde así que su paso no era rápido, así hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle_._

_**Apresúrate**_El sonido de llantas a gran velocidad llamo la atención de todos, sobre todo porque ese vehículo de vidrios polarizados iba directamente al pelirrojo y la peliplata, quienes se quedo estático mirando ese automóvil rojo aproximándose a dieron vueltas sus rostros quedando estáticos ante el sonido de las llantas aceleradas y el automóvil rojo corriendo hasta ellos a tan alta velocidad que hasta tierra levantaron los neumá ático, no podía moverse, solo atino a dirigir su mirada a la peliplata quien tenía el miedo plasmado en el rostro.

_Fue cuando recordó la imagen de ella en el suelo ensangrentada_

Justo antes de que el impacto llegara a ellos, reacciono de la única forma que pudo

Empujo a Yuuki lejos de donde él estaba

En menos de un segundo escucho el grito de Minako y las miradas de la gente horrorizada.

_**Impacto**_

OoOoOoO

Se miraron al mismo tiempo, habían sentido algo extraño dentro de ellos, sus miradas lo confirmaban. El ceño del azabache se frunció al segundo que el rostro de la pelirrosa expreso casi miedo puro ante aquella extraña sensación

_Conocían esa sensación_

- **Sasuke**–llamo con la voz casi cortada Sakura a su marido quien asintió con la cabeza-

- **lo sé, también lo sentí**–afirmo Sasuke al segundo que amos bajaron las miradas-

Silencio

Aquel que solo fue roto por el sonido de un cierto irritante aparato.

_El teléfono_

- **alo** –respondió Sasuke quien se paró a contestar solamente para que dejara de sonar- **Sasuke, habla Juugo**–se escucho la voz del pelianaranjado del otro lado de la línea, aunque su voz también denotaba que algo le tenía alterado-

- **¿Qué sucede?**–Pregunto con extrañeza Sasuke, no era usual que su ex cuñado le llamara a esas horas de la mañana, es más, solo le llamaba para las emergencias-

- **¿tienen la televisión encendida?**–Pregunto intentando mantener la calma-

- **si**–afirmo Sasuke cortante-

- **coloca el canal 15**–pidió el grandulón dejando con la mirada aun mas extrañada al Uchiha-

- **¿el canal 15?**–confirmo Sasuke quien luego miro a su esposa quien rápidamente tomo el control de la televisión y cambio el canal al que le dijeron-

- **ya se encontraron a tres presidiarias que se dieron a la fuga esta madrugada, las capturadas confesaron que la fuga fue organizada por Karin Seidou quien había sido condenada por…**-hasta allí escucharon la noticia ya que ambos se miraron sin prestar atención alrededor de ellos, ya ni la televisión ni el teléfono, donde Juugo intentaba hablarles, les hacia reaccionar-

- **Karin**–susurro con pánico la pelirrosa quien miro el rostro casi desfigurado de su marido quien aun tenía el teléfono en el oído pero su mente estaba ida-

- **¡Satoshi!**–Grito Sasuke quien colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo tomando las llaves de su auto seguido de la pelirrosa-

_Conocía aquella sensación, ahora la recordaba_

_Era la misma sensación de vacío que sintió cuando Karin le había alejado de Satoshi cuando este era bebe_

_**Y no permitiría que los volvieran a separar**_

OoOoOoO

Sentía aun las voces horrorizadas de las personas, los pasos apresurados de muchos quienes iban a donde él estaba tirado en el suelo apenas consciente de lo que ahora sucedía, lo único que distinguió débilmente fue como una mata de pelo rubio se gano a su lado y le llamaba con voz distorsionada

- **¡Satoshi reacciona!**–pedía el rubio moviendo sin mucha delicadeza a Satoshi-

- **Mina…to**–logro pronunciar el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír levemente al rubio ya que dio a entender que aun estaba con vida-

- **¡Llamen una ambulancia!**–Grito con desespero el rubio al ver que todos estaban shokeados por lo sucedido y nadie hacia nada más que observar-

Cerró los ojos con debilidad mientras escuchaba más y más las voces distorsionadas. Al abrirlos solo podía distinguir borrosas imágenes que luego solo fueron siluetas de colores ante sus ojos.

Pero hubo algo que le hizo agudizar la visión

Enfoco su vista con el ceño fruncido hasta donde el automóvil rojo que le había arrollado, paro. Tenía la puerta del piloto abierta, y en esta estaba apoyada cierta persona quien miraba todo a través de sus lentes con una sádica sonrisa y mirada dirigidas a él

_Lo había logrado_

- **Ka…**-pronuncio el pelirrojo quien luego escupió sangre de la boca al intentar hablar-

- **no hables**–pidió con desespero rubio al ver que su amigo intentaba débilmente decirle algo-

- **Ka…**-volvió a pronunciar Satoshi colocando ambas palmas en el suelo e intentando levantarse con mucho esfuerzo-

- **¡Tarado no te muevas!**–Grito asustado Minato quien veía a Satoshi levantándose mientras tocia sangre de la boca-

- **¡Karin…!**–exclamo con todo lo que su voz daba enderezando su cuello y mirando directamente, con sus fríos y furtivos ojos negros, a la nombrada-

_**No, no dejaría que lo lograra**_

- **¿Karin?**–Pregunto en un susurro Minato quien se coloco de pie mirando hasta donde Satoshi enfocaba apenas la vista-

Todas las miradas se desviaron hasta donde el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas tenia dirigida su fría mirada, logrando que se enfocaran en donde la pelirroja se altero subiendo nuevamente al automóvil.

Ya no pudo mas, dejo a su cuerpo desplomarse en el cemento de la calle mientras el sonido del motor de aquel auto volvía a sentirse.

El sonido de llantas a gran velocidad llamo la atención de todos quienes comenzaron a correr asustados del camino del vehículo rojo que nuevamente iba a impactar al pelirrojo y a Minato quien en ningún momento se había separado de Satoshi

Esta vez fueron los ojos azules quienes se cerraron con fuerza esperando el impacto

_Si hubo un choque, pero no el esperado_

Abrió los ojos con el rostro pálido. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo al ver como un automóvil negro fue el que ocasiono la nueva colisión.

_Pero no era cualquier automóvil negro_

Era el automóvil negro que al chocar el rojo hizo que este se volteara quedando con las ruedas hacia arriba y del cual en un instante bajaron el azabache y la pelirrosa.

- **¡Satoshi!**–el primer grito que se escucho fue el del azabache quien llego corriendo hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo-

-** Satoshi, vamos hijo háblame**–pedía con desespero la pelirrosa intentando hacer reaccionar a su hijo-

- **ma… má**–susurro apenas el pelirrojo abriendo levemente los ojos intentando enfocar en vano la distorsionada silueta que era su madre-

- **¡¿Nadie ha llamado a una ambulancia?**–Pregunto aun más desesperado Sasuke al ver que Satoshi se debilitaba a cada segundo y nadie hacia nada-

- **la ambulancia, los bomberos y la policía ya vienen**–expreso Minako quien fue la única que anteriormente reacciono lo suficiente para sacar su celular y marcar números de emergencia-

- **pa…**-llamo el pelirrojo intentando estirar su brazo izquierdo hasta donde reconocía la silueta del azabache-

- **tranquilo hijo**–pedía al borde del llanto Sasuke quien tomo la mano del pelirrojo, aprontándola con todas sus fuerzas como no queriendo perderlo-

- **por esto… quería faltar…**-logro auricular el pelirrojo explicándose con una mueca de sonrisa en el rostro intentando ponerle la nota cómica a la situación-

- **perdóname Satoshi…**-pidió Sasuke apretando mas la mano de Satoshi en lo que este también apretó un poco más la mano de su padre, débil pero perceptiblemente para el azabache-

- **debí… contártelo**–susurro Satoshi cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad un instante-

- **debí hacerte caso**–escucho a su padre de forma distorsionada haciéndole sonreír levemente-

- **Sa-Satoshi…**-escucho la voz de cierta peliplata llamándole-

Era increíble como solo esa voz podía hacerlo abrir los ojos completamente y enfocar nítidamente su imagen, desde los ojos de terror hasta las mejillas sonrojadas y las lagrimas de tristeza de la pequeña.

- **n-no llores… Yuuki**–pidió Satoshi intentando levantarse sin éxito alguno, quedando de medio lado mirando a le peliplata hacia arriba-

- **pe-pero…**-intento hablar Yuuki quien se coloco de rodillas frente al pelirrojo comenzando a llorar mas notoriamente-

Sus ojos miraban con desconsuelo como Satoshi estiraba su brazo hasta tomarle la mejilla con una leve sonrisa y limpiar las lagrimas de su ojo izquierdo con su dedo pulgar bajo la atónita vista de todos.

- **no me gusta… verte llorar**–susurro el pelirrojo intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras la verdad era que sus ojos perdían el enfoque de la vista de la peliplata-

_Sin importar que el cuerpo le doliera, le dolía mas verla llorar a ella_

- **hubieras corrido tu solo…**-expreso con completa culpa la peliplata, culpa de haberlo forzado a cruzar, de no haberle dejado tranquilo y fastidiarle hasta el último momento donde el pudo haberse salvado y en vez de eso el pelirrojo le empujo-

- **no iba a dejar… que te lastimara… quería protegerte, porque te quiero**–dijo al segundo de que sentía su cuerpo comenzar a temblar mas notoriamente, incluso al punto de comenzar a perder fuerza y soltar la mejilla de Yuuki-

- **yo también te quiero**–sonrió aun llorando la peliplata quien tomo la mano de Satoshi con ambas suyas y juntando su mejilla con ella para que este no le soltara-

- **lo sé…**-susurro Satoshi con voz cansada Satoshi dejando caer definitivamente su cuerpo y parpados-

_Lo siguiente fue el negro_

- **¡Satoshi!**–fue lo último que escucho, el grito de aquella peliplata quien apretaba mas su mano-

Lo siguiente del grito de la peliplata fueron los gritos de sus padres y su amigo rubio intentando hacerle reaccionar, quería hacerlo, pero ya no podía, sentía que se sumía en un lugar oscuro y silencioso.

_Tranquilo y oscuro silencio…_

OoOoOoO

Comenzó a tomar conciencia de sus sentidos.

Lo primero fue, no sentir su cuerpo, ni dolor ni el movimiento que intentaba realizar por algún medio, lo único que sentía era la sensación de cosas punzantes clavados en sus brazos y resto del cuerpo, además de algo rodeando lo que sería su boca.

El siguiente sentido que recobro fue el olfato, el aire que respiraba no era normal, el aroma a desinfectante y esterilizado rondaban el ambiente. Todo junto a la sequedad de su boca.

Comenzó a escuchar voces, sonidos que debían ser de maquinas, algunos pitidos y el sonido de ruedas acercarse y alejarse varias veces, junto a los pasos de varias personas a su alrededor.

Intento abrir finalmente los ojos, al segundo entrecerró los ojos debido a la luminosidad de aquel lugar, intentando enfocar alguna imagen.

Vio como algo se colocaba frente a sus ojos ayudándole a acostumbrar sus pupilas hasta que logro distinguir que era una mano lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- **no te esfuerces tanto aun, tus ojos no acostumbran todavía la luz**–escucho la voz de su padre quien de a poco fue destapándole los ojos para dejar ver ya nítida su imagen frente a él-

- **que bueno que ya reaccionaste**–escucho pronto una voz a su otro lado, mirando hasta donde su madre sonreía con tranquilidad mientras le tomaba la mano-

- **¡Despertó el teme!**–la siguiente voz fue de su rubio amigo quien se acerco frente a él con emoción, haciéndole abrir completamente los ojos de asombro-

- **será mejor que no grites tanto, Satoshi apenas si se está recuperando, no le aturdas más de lo que debe estar**–pidió con nerviosismo la hermana rubia de su amigo quien le tomo del brazo e intento alejarlo para que su amigo pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar del todo, a sabiendas que su hermano haría todo menos dejarlo tranquilo-

- _**todos están aquí **_-reconoció con completo asombro a sus amigos y a sus padres quienes estaban allí acompañándole incluso cuando estaba inconsciente-

_Solo que no veía a alguien_

- **¿Yuuki?**–pregunto con la voz débil el pelirrojo, quien se notaba tenia la garganta seca y el cuerpo aun acostumbrándose-

- **está durmiendo por allá** –apunto con la mirada Sasuke a un sofá donde la peliplata por la que Satoshi preguntaba, estaba durmiendo con el saco que Sasuke usaba cubriéndole- **después del choque, la ambulancia las trajo aquí y como habías perdido bastante sangre pidieron que donáramos sangre **

- solo tu padre era compatible con tu tipo de sangre y curiosamente Yuuki, usualmente no dejan donar a menores de edad, pero hubieras visto como lloraba para que aceptaran –explico Sakura al ver que su hijo miraba extrañado y algo preocupado a la peliplata-

-** ya veo**–susurro con tranquilidad el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio pero sin dejar de mirar a quienes le acompañaban-

- **Satoshi, ¿Qué fue lo que paso antes del choque?, tu ya antes actuabas raro**–afirmo con voz preocupada el rubio llamando la atención de todos quienes recordaban que esa mañana el pelirrojo se había comportado de forma sumamente extraña-

Suspiro

Ya había pasado, había sobrevivido, contarlo ya no importaba

- **un poco después de la boda de mis papás, comencé a tener pesadillas, donde era arrollado por un automóvil de color rojo, al principio eran agotadoras hasta que me fui acostumbrando, pero luego eran cada vez más terribles, no dormía mucho después de ellas, a veces eran más seguidas, casi diarias**

- **¿tu sabias que esto iba a pasar?**–pregunto con asombro la ojiperla rubia quien algo había escuchado de que molestaban a Satoshi con el tema de creerse adivino-

- **rogaba que no pasara, pero anoche fue la peor, antes de juntarme con ustedes veía con miedo la calle, por eso no quería cruzar, quería quedarme parado allí**–reconoció en un suspiro Satoshi cerrando los ojos de momento, por fin pudiéndolos cerrar sin ver esas terribles imágenes y tener ese miedo-

- **sentimos no haberte podido ayudar**–se disculpo Minako porque la verdad no habían ayudado a su amigo en nada, de hecho lo habían forzado a cruzar cuando si no lo hubieran hecho todo aquel incidente se podía haber evitado-

- **para la próxima, mejor dinos lo que sucede**–pidió con una tranquila sonrisa el rubio quien se acerco a su amigo pelirrojo tomándole el hombro de forma amigable-

- **sinceramente, espero que no haya una próxima**–confirmo Satoshi quien sonrió de medio lado mirando algo divertido la sentimental sonrisa que su amigo había puesto frente a él-

Las leves risas de todos se escuchaban de forma tranquila en aquel instante tan pacifico, veía a sus padres, a sus amigos, faltaban sus hermanitos que por obviedad no estaban allí y en realidad le alegraba, debían estar con su tía Ino jugando y disfrutando.

Aquel momento si que era sereno

Demasiado

Dejo de reír al momento de sentir una opresión bastante fuerte en el pecho y volver a toser sangre, escuchando como sus acompañantes se alteraban frente a la situación. No entendía porque aquel dolor justo en ese preciso momento.

- **chicos llamen a una enfermera**–ordeno con prisa el azabache y en menos de un instante ambos hermanos rubios salieron corriendo de la habitación en busca de la enfermera-

- **tranquilo hijo**–pidió la pelirrosa quien le saco la mascarilla de oxigeno al pelirrojo, comenzando a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la boca con algodones-

- **no le quites la mascarilla**–expreso con tono algo duro y molesto Sasuke al ver el actuar, según él, poco inteligente de su mujer-

- **se puede ahogar con la sangre**–se defendió Sakura mirando de la misma dura manera al azabache, ella jamás haría algo par lastimar a su hijo-

- **¡No sabemos qué tan grave este como para sacarle la mascarilla!**–Subió el tono Sasuke logrando levemente espantar a Sakura-

- **no se… peleen**–pidió Satoshi al ver que sus dos padres estaban enfrascados en una disputa por su causa-

- **lo sentimos**–se disculparon ambos por haber comenzado casi una pelea frente a su hijo a sabiendas de su estado y de que a él no le gustaba dar problemas-

- **¿familia Uchiha?**–se oyó una voz entrando a la habitación, dándose a ver a un sujeto con una típica bata blanca de hospital y una planilla típica de un medico-

-** si**–respondieron a la vez ambos padres del chico-

- **¡No le quiten aun la mascarilla!**–exclamo acelerado el médico acercándose al pelirrojo y de inmediato colocando la mascarilla de oxigeno y regulando el tanque-

- **solo le limpiábamos la sangre que escupió para que no se ahogara**–expreso de manera sumamente fría e irritado el azabache mirando al médico con los ojos mas asesinos que alguna vez pudo usar con alguien que no fuera su amigo rubio-

- _**Sasuke**_–sonrió con algo de ternura la pelirrosa al ver que su marido le defendió del regaño que les estaba dando el médico-

- **¿escupió sangre?, ¡¿Por qué no llamaron a una enfermera?**–Pregunto alterado el médico a quien se le coloreo de azul la frente al ser tomado por el cuello de su delantal por el Uchiha quien tenía una mirada sumamente furiosa-

- **¡Precisamente fueron a buscar una! ¡¿Qué clase de hospital es este? ¡Saben la condición de mi hijo y aun así no tienen una enfermera aquí!**–reclamo con el tono más furioso que pudo sacar de su garganta Sasuke al verse sobrepasado en su poca paciencia-

- **l-lo siendo señor Uchiha, hare pedir una enfermera que este aquí las 24 horas**–aclaro el médico intimidado ante el Uchiha, es decir, sabia del estatus social que ese hombre representaba y realmente no le iría nada bien si él se quejaba de la atención para con su hijo-

- **más les vale, si algo le pasa a mi hijo no saben de lo que soy capaz**–amenazo Sasuke soltando al médico quien trago grueso ante las posibles consecuencias que se les vendrían por causa de ese importante hombre, los Uchiha eran una familia con reputación y había que respetarlos-

- **si no llego porque lo llamaron, ¿a que vino?**–pregunto pronto la pelirrosa intentando apaciguar todo cambiando el tema al ver que su marido estaba llegando al extremo del enojo-

_El médico agradeció internamente que esa mujer fuera tan dulce_

Aunque no entendía como una mujer así podía estar casado con alguien así

_**Polos opuestos se atraen**_

- **cierto, venía a avisarles que a otra accidentada, Karin Seidou, acaba de fallecer**–recordó de inmediato el médico logrando sorprender a los esposos Uchiha-

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente_

Para irse cerrando con una tranquila sonrisa

- **no aguanto las cirugías, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado después del choque, por ahora necesito que me acompañe para que llene unos documentos y se contacte con algún familiar directo **–termino de explicar el médico con el rostro serio mirando al azabache quien no demostró preocupación alguna ante su noticia-

- **cuando llegue la enfermera iré, antes no, no dejare a mi hijo solo con esta banda de incompetentes rodeándonos**–se quejo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia al ver que por mucho que esperaban y pasaban los segundos, no llegaban Minato y Minako con una enfermera-

_Era un hospital, debían haber muchas de ella, ¡¿Cómo no había una cuando se le necesitaba?_

- **le estaré esperando en la recepción**–afirmo el médico quien salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación asustado por la dura mirada que Sasuke había colocado-

- **Satoshi**–llamo Sakura al pelirrojo al ver que este tenía cerrados los ojos con una tranquila expresión en el rostro-

- ¿murió?, ¿Cómo sucedió? –pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos, sentía como aun la anestesia le adormecía después de esa noticia y la intensa tranquilidad que le dio al alma saber aquello-

_No le deseaba mal a nadie, pero era egoísta_

- **cuando impactamos el auto con el de ella, ella quedo atrapada, apenas quedaste inconsciente comenzaron a incendiarse ya que la gasolina llego a los circuitos eléctricos de los autos, intentaron sacar a Karin, aunque costó mucho, ya tenía muchos daños internos, intentaron de salvarla, pero como veras…**-dejo incompleta la frase Sakura, aun cuando ella era mala, no podía de dejar de tener lastima ya que a su parecer nadie merecía morir así-

Sobre todo porque entendía que era la verdadera madre de Satoshi, a pesar de ser una mala mujer y una persona de las mas malditas, la sangre tira, entendía que el cuerpo de su hijo reaccionara así cuando sintió la muerte de esa mujer

_La sangre tira_

_**Sobre todo cuando es dada**_

- **aunque suene egoísta, me alegro de ello, murió en su ley, de la misma manera en que ellos asesinaron a mis abuelos, les dejaron a ustedes solos y a mí me hicieron daño**–susurro con cierto rencor en la voz el pelirrojo, rencor que fue desapareciendo de su rostro al recordar que esa mujer ahora ya no estaba con ellos y no podría volver a hacerles daño-

_No le deseo nunca la muerte a esa mujer, no hasta que intento arrollarlo junto con Yuuki_

- **esta vez es definitivo hijo, ya no te volverá a hacer daño**–afirmo con tranquilidad Sasuke ganándose al lado de Satoshi quien abrió los ojos con un brillo bastante peculiar en ellos-

_Aquel brillo que la pelirrosa no veía desde que este era un niño pequeño_

- **me protegiste, como lo prometiste cuando nací**–sonrió el pelirrojo logrando agrandar los ojos de su madre al ver la sinceridad que sus negros ojos expresaban, y claro, hacer abrir los ojos enormemente a Sasuke junto a un leve sonrojo en la cara-

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**–pregunto asombrado, jamás le conto de aquello, era una promesa que le hizo cuando pequeño y que jamás le comento porque era su deber de padre cumplirla-

- **lo soñé**–expreso con simpleza Satoshi cerrando los ojos con cansancio teniendo como última imagen de su mente a su padre en aquel sueño con él recién nacido en brazos-

- **esta vez te creeré, hijo**–acepto con un suspiro de tranquilidad Sasuke, escuchando la leve risilla de Sakura, para luego colocar su mano sobra la cabeza de su hijo-

Recordaba esa caricia, de cuando era bebe, de cuando tenía diez años y se enfermo, de como la realizaba también cuando estaba orgulloso de él. Se sentía sumamente cómodo, tranquilo y protegido cuando sentía la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza.

- **¡Satoshi despertó!**–Se escucho la exclamación fuerte de la voz femenina, algo aniñada, de cierta chica la cual hizo que todos abrieran los ojos con nerviosismo-

_Aquella chica que corrió a abrazar…_

- **¡Yuuki me duele!**–grito con desespero el pelirrojo al sentir el estrangulador de la peliplata sobre su cuerpo el cual ya de por sí solo sentía ligero por la anestesia-

_Al pobre herido_

- **¡Te aguantas! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?**–pregunto con el rostro de asesina la peliplata, sacándole al pelirrojo una tremenda gota en la cabeza junto a una expresión de miedo-

_Luego, un puchero_

- _**Yuuki**_–pensó asombrado el pelirrojo al sentir como Yuuki se separaba de él, parándose a su lado con el rostro cabizbajo-

- **por favor… no me vuelvas a preocupar así**–pidió ahora con aparte de un puchero, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

- **no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar y ahora no puedo moverte para secarte las lagrimas**–dijo colocando una media sonrisa, intentando sonar lo bastante arrogante como para sacarle una risa a la peliplata-

- **eres un tonto…**-sonrió entre el llanto la peliplata secándose las lagrimas a petición de que Satoshi no quería verla llorar-

- **lo sé…**-sonrió el pelirrojo aceptando todo lo que la peliplata le decía-

- _**y eres igual a tu padre, para nuestra fortuna**_–pensó con orgullo la pelirrosa quien sintió como detrás de sus hombros, una mano pasaba, la cual era de su marido quien veía entretenido a su hijo-

- **¡Llegamos con la enfermera!**–expreso con cansancio Minato al ser el único que podía hablar de la tremenda carrera que él, Minako y la enfermera habían recorrido a toda prisa-

- **si que se demoraron**–suspiro con resignación Satoshi al darse cuenta de que ya estaba bien y que en realidad la visita de la enfermera ya no serbia de mucho-

_O eso pensaba_

- **déjame revisarte** –anuncio la enfermera haciendo su típico chequeo del estado físico del pelirrojo, revisar vendajes, sueros intravenosos, las maquinas hasta llegar a ver los resultados- **creo que ya no necesitas la mascarilla** –una vez dicho esto, corto el tanque de oxigeno y retirando completamente la mascarilla del rostro del pelirrojo- **pero si vuelves a necesi…**

- **c-creo que no la necesitara**–volvió a hablar Minato con nerviosismo al ser el único que podía emitir una palabra ante la situación-

Silencio

La razón, la imagen que todos estaban viendo, ya que al ver que la mascarilla no estaba en la cara del pelirrojo, fue la misma peliplata quien se lanzo a abrazar a Satoshi y solamente para…

- _**me… me está…**__ -_seguía pensando con los ojos abiertos como platos Satoshi-

_**Besando**_El silencio siguió cuando Yuuki se separo de Satoshi y con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas y pronto comenzando a reír levemente con alegría, típica de una niña.

-** Yuuki…**-llamo aun sin salir del semi shock Satoshi-

- **eso fue por el te quiero**–explico la pequeña tomándose las manos tras la espalda y por fin logrando hacer soltar las risas de todos los de la habitación-

_Si que era inocente_

- **¿me darías otro?**–pregunto con una media sonrisa arrogante Satoshi haciendo que la risa de la pelirrosa de su madre aumentara aun mas al reconocer ese rasgo tan particular-

_Aunque este otro dejaría mucho que desear_

- **quizá luego, pero el siguiente es por el te amo**–condiciono Yuuki levantando un dedo con firme decisión y ojos de orgullo-

- **te dejare esperando un tiempo más**–amenazo Satoshi logrando que los ojos de Yuuki se volviera asesinos en su contra-

- **te torturaras solo**–razono de inmediato la peliplata, todo lo que Satoshi le lanzara ella lo respondería-

_A menos…_

- **no me dices nada nuevo**–pronuncio con tono sumamente aburrido el pelirrojo-

_Que lo aceptara_

- **¡Satoshi asaltacunas pervertido pedófilo por fin salió del closet!**–grito sin poder contener mas la risa Minato tirándose al suelo con las manos en el estomago al ya no poder respirar-

_Comenzó a sudar frio de un momento a otro_

Sus instintos le decían que había peligro

- **¡Comienza a correr!**–Amenazo Satoshi con ojos furtivos al rubio quien sin dudarlo dejo de reír y comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello-

- **¿Minato se habrá dado cuenta de que aun estas en la camilla y no podrás perseguir hasta matarlo en un buen tiempo?**–se pregunto Sakura con una inmensa gota en la cabeza al ver correr despavorido a Minato del, por ahora, indefenso de su hijo-

- **no lo creo**–suspiro Minako con resignación, su hermano mayor era todo un despistado, por suerte su hermanito menor era más parecido a ella y su madre-

- **¡Para la siguiente visita me vestiré de enfermera!**–sonrió maquiavélica Yuuki haciendo que el rostro de Satoshi se sonrojada por dejar volar demasiado su imaginación-

_De inocente, poco_

- _**miren a los niños de ahora**_–pensó con una nerviosa sonrisa y un notoria sonrojo en su rostro la pelirrosa madre-

_** parece que si es un pervertido saliendo del closet**_–pensó con la misma sonrisa nerviosa Minako sin poder creer que Satoshi, quien era el más maduro del grupo, de verdad fuera esa clase de chicos- _**parece que saco mucho de Sakura aun no teniendo su genética**_–recordó Sasuke, ya que la pelirrosa, según las historias de Ino, también tenia complejo de perversa- **Yuuki, no lo hagas** –pidió con el rostro más que rojo que un tomate, haciendo un juego espectacular ente el rojo de su cara con el rojo fuego de su cabello- **está bien, solo quería molestarte un rato** –acepto Yuuki sacando la lengua de manera inocente y de nuevo abrazando a Satoshi de forma más suave, a la vez que ambos sonrieron- **este es el Satoshi que conozco, solo no te vuelvas un pervertido**Las risas nuevamente inundaron la habitación, aun con la vergüenza, el pelirrojo también reía, no podía prometer nada

Lo aceptaba, era un pervertido recién saliendo del closet

_**Igual que su padre **_Ahora estaba feliz, Había sobrevivido, ahora estaba seguro, sabía que los siguientes años serian fabulosos, solo le faltaba una sola cosa_**Sobrevivir a la furia de su casi suegro cuando se enterara que Yuuki le beso**__  
><em>

Finalmente llego ^^

* * *

><p><em>Bien, explico porque me demore tanto<em>

_Yo este fic lo tenia excrito y terminado, por un tiempo no lo subi por la escuela_

_Ahora, me demore un poco mas porque... el capitulo 36 "Madre hay una sola" lo edite antes de subirlo y al parecer, esta maquina del demonio sobreescribio los ultimos capitulos con ese, es decir, tenia guardado cuatro veces ese capitulo #¬¬_

_Otro anuncio, veran, este es el penultimo capitulo del fic, el siguiente es el ultimo_

_Lo es, es para llorar _

_Pero, a parte del ultimo capitulo, hice un epilogo, que seria el capi 41_

_Asi que, esperando que entiendasn y hayan disfrutado, me voy ^^_

_Cuidense mis lectores, ¡Bye!_


	40. Segunda oportunidad

**_Hola a todos_**

**_Aquí traigo lo que es el ultimo capitulo_**

**_Pero, ademas tengo un epilogo, lo estaré subiendo por el lunes o martes_**

**_Bueno, si mas, les dejo la ultima de las contys, espero que la disfruten ^^_**

* * *

><p>Aun veía con sus perlados ojos a aquel chico con una gota en la cabeza, no era para menos, no siempre se podía ver a aquel pelirrojo Uchiha con una curita en la mejilla y con un ojos morado.<p>

_Si, un ojo morado_

- **está listo**–afirmo Satoshi dejando el lápiz sobre el escritorio y pasándole un montón de papeles a quien estaba del otro lado del escritorio quien asintió tomándolos y comenzando a revisarlos-

- **Sasuke es un demonio sin compasión, hacerte venir aquí después de tan tremenda tunda**–comento Neji aun revisando los papeles mirando que todo estuviera en orden con una sonrisa de diversión ante el suspiro que escapo de la boca del pelirrojo-

- **si es por demonios sin compasión, conozco a uno peor, el que me dio la tunda**–afirmo el pelirrojo con aburrimiento colocando un codo en el escritorio y depositando su mejilla en su mano, reaccionando inmediatamente al dolor ya que se apoyo inconscientemente en su mejilla herida-

- **sobreviviste**–dijo Neji con expresión de risa arrogante en su rostro al ver como el pelirrojo se sobaba la mejilla-

- **apenas**–informo el pelirrojo con expresión de dolor en la cara producto de recordar tremenda tunda que su cuerpo jamás olvidaría-

No, jamás olvidaría la tremenda tunda que Shin le dio cuando le informaron que él y su pequeña peliplata eran novios.

_Celos de padre_

- **es parte de ser hombre**–le apoyo Neji parándose y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Satoshi en señal de apoyo y comprensión-

- **quien lo dice, usted no paso por esto**–reclamo Satoshi con ojos entrecerrados al recordar que la esposa del ojiperla, Tenten, había vivido con ellos en el orfanato y nadie le dio una tunda así al ojiperla porque Tenten no tenia mas familia-

- **tienes toda la razón**–sonrió arrogante Neji quien recordó como le pidió ser su novia a su esposa sin que su pellejo corriera peligro-

- _**quien viene a sermonearme, el que se caso con una chica de un orfanato, aunque dudo que a Tía Tenten le molestara**_-pensó con un tic nervioso sobre su ceja y ojos entrecerrados Satoshi al ver como Neji volvía a sentarse ordenando los papeles-

- **¿y porque no vino Sasuke?**–pregunto Neji con curiosidad ya que según él, Satoshi solo vendría a acompañar a Sasuke que es con quien realmente iba a cerrar los tratos, aunque no le molestaba ya que Satoshi tenía mucha influencia ahora sobre la empresa de su familia-

- **cuando íbamos al aeropuerto, tío Naruto nos fue a dejar, pero antes de subir al avión llamo desesperada tía Ino diciendo que los síntomas de parto de mamá ya habían comenzado, así que papá me encargo venir a cerrar el trato y ellos se fueron directo al hospital**–explico recordando la escena donde se quedo solo en el aeropuerto con las maletas hechas y su padre se fue casi a la velocidad de la luz con Naruto dándole la simple instrucción de cerrar el trato-

- **mira que es ese Sasuke**–rio divertido Neji al recordar como Sasuke era antes y como cambio súbitamente cuando se caso y cuando supo que Satoshi era su hijo, desde aquel entonces Sasuke confiaba plenamente en el pelirrojo como su mano derecha-

- **y por cierto, ¿Cómo están Taro y Yumi?**–pregunto Satoshi por sus amigos al recordar que no los veía hace ya un tiempo, en persona, porque hablaba mucho con ellos por teléfono y vía internet-

- **están bien, se la pasan jugando con Hitomi, ahora que camina la llevan a todos lados**–conto el ojiperla quien recordó como sus dos hijos mayores ahora se la pasaban con su pequeña y ultima hija de tanto solo dos años de edad-

- **sé lo que se siente ser el hermano mayor de niños pequeños**–sonrió con entendimiento el pelirrojo al recordar que sus propios pequeños hermanos agotaban todas sus reservas de energía, ni comiendo una montaña de azúcar y tomando un tarro de café completo podía seguirles el ritmo a esos pequeños demonios andantes-

- **es cierto, ¿tienes donde quedarte?, sino te puedes quedar con nosotros, seguro los chicos se alegraran de verte**–ofreció Neji, usualmente cuando Sasuke venia ellos se quedaban en hoteles o cosas así para no incomodar a nadie, pero siempre la invitación estaba hecha-

- **me encantaría, pero cambie el pasaje de vuelta para las ocho, así que estaría llegando mañana en la mañana a Tokio, será para otra tío Neji**–se disculpo Satoshi con una nerviosa sonrisa, realmente quería irse para poder llegar a ver a su madre y a sus hermanitos a Tokio-

- **lastima, a los chicos les habría gustado verte, me reclamaran infinitamente porque no les pasaste a ver**–suspiro Neji preparándose para los infinitos reclamos de sus hijos cuando supieran que Satoshi había ido a Osaka y que él no lo retuvo par que lo vieran-

- **será para la siguiente tío Neji**–acepto el pelirrojo colocándose de pie frente al escritorio-

- **¿ya te vas?, pensé que tenias el vuelo para las ocho de la tarde**–noto extrañado el ojiperla al ver la prisa con la que el pelirrojo se iba de la oficina-

- **sí, pero hay algo más que quiero hacer antes de irme**–explico Satoshi, después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba en Osaka el solo y quería aprovechar un poco su corta estancia allí-

- **está bien, suerte y cuídate, cualquier cosa me llamas**–ofreció Neji a sabiendas de que si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo durante su estancia en Osaka, Sasuke le sacaría algo más que los ojos-

_Se notaba que el Uchiha confiaba mucho en ese chico como para dejarlo ir solo a otra cuidad_

OoOoOoO

Caminaba por aquellas calles, realmente todo cambiaba mucho, a pesar de que viajaba seguido a Osaka para ver a sus amigos, aquella era la primera vez que estaba solo en aquella ciudad, aquel invierno que pronto seria navidad.

El frio era fuerte, penetraba la ropa, pero contradictoriamente le traía cálidos recuerdos cada que pasaba por algún lugar le hacían recordar con más fuerza su niñez en esa ciudad.

Vio de un momento a otro, en aquel barrio de no muy buena clase, a muchos niños jugando, algunos de ellos con ropas gastadas, jugando con tablas o juguetes rotos, aun así eran energéticos, tenían calor de tanto jugar, y eran felices, sonrientes.

_Su sonrisa apareció al recordar esos tiempos_

Sus ojos se abrieron confusos al ver a los niños quienes se le quedaron mirando con rostros de temor y salir corriendo y a otros esconderse detrás de postes y tarros de basura, sin saber el motivo del porque.

_Hasta que la respuesta apareció en su cuello y su hombro_

No había cambiado mucho la situación de aquellas calles de baja clase, aun cuando la ciudad de Osaka crecía. Aquel frio se apodero de su piel en una brisa cuando aquel objeto con filo se acerco a su cuello haciéndole levantar su cabeza mirando a las nubes.

_Una sonrisa de nostalgia se apodero de él al ver que comenzaba a nevar._

- **entréganos lo que traes**–hablo amenazador el hombre quien mantenía su navaja en el cuello de Satoshi apretando mas aquel objeto contra él-

- **hmp**–bufo Satoshi con una media sonrisa de confianza en el rostro-

- **¿eso es un sí o un no?**–pregunto con cuidado el hombre de la navaja al pelirrojo-

- **es un, vete a la mierda**–expreso con fastidio Satoshi abriendo los ojos sin una pisca de temor reflejado en ellos-

- **perfecto, tu lo pedis…**-se escucho el sonido de un tremendo golpe el cual le corto el aliento al sujeto-

Las palabras no pudieron terminar de salir de su boca debido al tremendo codazo que el pelirrojo le había dado al ladrón en el estomago, alterando enseguida a sus amigos quienes sacaron navajas y se lanzaron a él.

_Volvió a sonreír de medio lado_

A sus cinco años lo habían apaleado

A sus diez años había aprendido a pelear en callejones para salvar de pequeña a su novia de cabello plateado

A sus mismos diez años, durante un año nuevo, había palidecido ante aquellos buscapleitos, siendo protegido por primera vez por su padre

A sus trece, catorce y quince años aprendió a pelear en peleas con matones de la secundaria para cuidar a sus amigos, convirtiéndose en uno de los chicos más fuertes y populares de aquella secundaria

Y a sus ahora dieciséis años, haría pagar a esos bastardos por existir

Solo se escucharon pocos golpes, aquellos que el pelirrojo daba dejando inconsciente uno a uno a los ladrones con uno o a lo sumo, dos golpes.

Hasta que cayeron inconscientes sobre la nieve que aun caía

Volvió a mirar al cielo, al seguir nevando, pronto comenzando a caminar entre las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista despreocupada bajo la nieve que cada vez caía mas y mas fuerte.

OoOoOoO

Miraba calmo el sol ponerse. Ya eran las seis y media, en invierno atardecía mucho más temprano que en verano, se notaba la diferencia. Aquella plaza estaba igual que siempre, nunca cambiaba, era el símbolo de sus más hermosos recuerdos de pequeño, de cuando paseaba con su madre y su casi padre por aquellos lugares, sin tener dinero ni cosas, pero los paseos siempre eran divertidos.

Aquellos recuerdos que se avivaban mas y mas al ver a los pequeños jugando a las guerras de nieve junto a sus amigos o a sus padres. Recordó, que en ese entonces jugaba con un balón muy gastado con Sasori en verano, en primavera cortaban flores con su madre para hacer coronas, en invierno jugaban a las guerras de nieve, y también cuando leían cuentos los tres juntos.

- **eran días divertidos, ¿verdad Satoshi?**–escucho la conocida voz de alguien tras de sí-

_Se dio vuelta asombrado_

Reconocía la voz, pero no muy bien a la persona. Abrió los ojos con asombro al por fin reconocer a aquel sujeto de cabello rojo y ojos marrones quien le había asombrado tanto, era el mismo que estaba recordando, años atrás cuando paseaban juntos.- **¿Sasori?**–pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro el pelirrojo mirando a aquel hombre de apariencia algo mayor-

- **el mismo, Satoshi **–afirmo el pelirrojo mayor quien se paró a un costado de Satoshi quien aun le miraba intentando ver si era de verdad o una ilusión-

- **pensé que te habías ido al extranjero por tu trabajo**–recordó con extrañeza el pelirrojo de ojos negros mirando con cautela a aquel hombre que antes le disgustaba tanto-

- **si, volví hace unos pocos meses** –explico Sasori restándole importancia al tema, entendiendo muy bien la mirada que Satoshi tenía colocada sobre su persona- **no te preocupes, ya abandone la idea de ver a Sakura**

- **¿y porque has vuelto?**–pregunto sin creer demasiado en las palabras de aquel sujeto-

- **me volvieron a trasladar aquí ya que la empresa que me contrato abrirá una sede en Japón y como yo sé japonés les convenía traerme**–volvió a explicar sin darle mucha importancia al tema el pelirrojo mayor mirando el rostro serio de Satoshi-

- **que suerte**–dijo con ironía Satoshi mirando con un tic nervioso a Sasori, realmente no había cambiado nada después de todos esos años-

- **sí, he tenido suerte estos últimos años** –sonrió con ligereza Sasori quien se coloco en la misma posición del Uchiha pelirrojo, mirando al parque- **recuerdas aun este parque con dolor ¿verdad?, es normal, ya que ha sido mi culpa muchas de las cosas que pasaste**–intento comprender Sasori la mirada y actitud que Satoshi aun tomaba con él, era lo más razonable, después de todo lo que había hecho se merecía su indiferencia-

-** no es dolor con lo que recuerdo este parque ni es rencor lo que tengo contigo**–suspiro el Uchiha quien cambio su cara de fastidio por una de nostalgia mientras miraba aquel parque-

- **¿no?**–pregunto asombrado Sasori casi no creyendo en las palabras dichas por Satoshi-

- **aun cuando te odiaba, al vivir todo lo que he vivido puedo apreciar ahora las cosas del pasado con mayor naturalidad, tu no eras mi padre, pero quisiste ser uno, al dejarnos me di cuenta del cruel mundo que tú me hablabas y del cual aprendí a defenderme solo porque tú me introdujiste en él, no fue del todo malo, me ayudo a llegar donde en realidad pertenecía**–sonrió con completa sinceridad Satoshi quien desvió sus ojos del parque para mirar con aquellos expresivos ojos a Sasori quien no cavia en sí de la impresión-

- _**si que has madurado Satoshi**_ -pensó con una quedada sonrisa el pelirrojo mayor quien desvió la mirada de Satoshi, queriendo que no le viera sonreír, después de todo no se lo merecía- **y dime, ¿Cómo está tu familia ahora?**–Pregunto para cambiar el tema el cual, para él, se había tornado algo meloso, molesto e incomodo-

- **creciendo**–afirmo con tono divertido Satoshi al recordar como en ese último tiempo la familia paso de ser de tres a ser ahora de siete-

- **¿ahora tienes hermanos?**–pregunto el pelirrojo mayor a espera de una respuesta afirmativa por parte del Satoshi-

- **tengo cuatro hermanos**–le confirmo Satoshi dejando con el rostro desfigurado, nervioso, rojo y asombrado a Sasori quien no podía creer en absoluto lo que escuchaba-

- **¿cuatro?, vaya… eso no me lo esperaba**–sonrió con nerviosismo el pelirrojo quien jamás se espero que Sakura aceptara de buena gana tener tantos hijos si cuando él le había pedido uno jamás dijo que si-

- **recuerdas a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?**–pregunto Satoshi mirando directamente a Sasori a la cara-

- **los vi en las noticias, fue un caso conocido mundialmente, Yusuke Uchiha**–nombro Sasori haciendo que Satoshi bajara levemente el rostro con una expresión de nostalgia-

- **yo no soy Yusuke, soy Satoshi, y Sakura es mi madre**–afirmo subiendo el rostro con una gran sonrisa y ojos sumamente expresivos, dejando ver toda la felicidad que le recorría en el cuerpo en ese momento-

-** comprendo**–sonrió también Sasori al por fin ver a ese pequeño niño que conoció, creer y ser realmente feliz alguna vez en su vida-

- **cuando supe que Sasuke Uchiha era mi padre, yo les pedí hermanitos, mamá dijo que era cosa de mi padre y papá dijo que quería tres, entonces yo como buen niño metiendo la cuchara, les pedí cuatro hermanitos**–conto con una nerviosa sonrisa Satoshi al recordar como inocentemente y sin dobles sentidos, en aquellas ocasiones, había pedido aquello y que como resultado termino siendo realidad su deseo-

- **veo que te los dieron después de todo** –rio divertido Sasori logrando que la conversación fuera más amena en ese momento aun cuando la nieve caía sobre ellos- **y dime, ¿Cómo son?**–pregunto haciendo la clara intención de que le contara como eran sus hermanos-

-** mi hermanita se llama Hana, tiene cabello rosa y ojos negros, tiene seis años, es muy inteligente, tanto que hasta da miedo, Mikoto e Itachi son gemelos de cuatro años, tienen cabello negro y ojos verdes, son muy lindos, muy unidos y demasiado inquietos, hasta a mi me cansan**–conto con una gran sonrisa y expresión divertida al recordar como quedaba tirado en la cama por las noches luego de jugar con los incansables de sus hermanitos menores-

- **eso sí es un milagro, ¿y tu ultimo hermanito?**–volvió a preguntar Sasori entretenido por la conversa y las cosas que Satoshi le relataba de su vida hasta ese momento-

- **no lo conozco, solo sé que es un niño**–respondió con tranquilidad y una divertida sonrisa el pelirrojo quien ya sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasori cuando le comentara aquello-

- **¿Cómo está eso?**–pregunto con una extraña mueca el pelirrojo mayor al ver la tranquilidad con la que Satoshi afirmaba algo como eso-

- **acaba de nacer, hoy, y como estoy aquí desde la mañana no lo he conocido aun**–expilo el pelirrojo menor encogiéndose de hombros y dejando con una tremenda gota anime a Sasori por la ligereza con la que hablaba ahora Satoshi-

- **¿Y porque estás aquí si Sakura tuvo a tu ultimo hermanito?**–pregunto curioso de saber los motivos Sasori, no creía capaz a Sakura de dejar a fuera a su hijo consentido-

- **porque en realidad venia con papá, pero como mamá comenzó trabajo de parto me mando a mí para cerrar unos asuntos**–confirmo las sospechas del pelirrojo mayor quien enseguida pensó que el padre de Satoshi debía tener algo que ver, aunque Satoshi no se veía para nada incomodado-

- **te debe tener mucha confianza para dejarte venir solo cuando aun tienes 16 años**–dedujo con simpleza Sasori mirando los ojos de Satoshi, intentando descubrir cada una de sus emociones, aunque sabía que aquel muchacho era un libro cerrado para los que él quería no supieran de él-

- **si… dice que soy su mano izquierda, porque mamá es su mano derecha**–expreso divertido con una gran sonrisa Satoshi, sonrisa que mezclaba el orgullo y el afecto que le tenía a su padre-

- _**Puedo ver esa felicidad en tus ojos Satoshi**_-pensó con asombro y cambiando a una cálida sonrisa Sasori, totalmente impresionado de que el pelirrojo que estaba frente a él le hubiera dejado ver sus sentimientos en ese momento-

- **¡Papi!**–se escucho la voz aguda y algo infantil de una niña acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos-

Ambos pelirrojos voltearon ante aquel grito de una vocecita dulce, solo que ambos con expresiones diferentes, Sasori con una gran sonrisa mientras que Satoshi con una expresión de asombro al ver correr a una pequeña de cabello largo, de color rojo, y ojos negros, hasta los brazos del pelirrojo mayor y este tomarla en brazos.

- **hola mi pequeña**–saludo Sasori a la pequeña con una cálida sonrisa mientras esta solo le abrazaba-

- **¿pa-papi?**–pregunto hecho piedra Satoshi mirando como aquella pequeña se parecía demasiado a Sasori y el cómo esta le había llamado antes de salir corriendo con él-

- **hola cariño, perdona la demora, nos perdimos**–explico nerviosa cierta mujer de cabello negro y ojos negros llegando donde estaba Sasori quien sonreía nervioso ante su afirmación-

- **descuiden, no estaba solo**–dijo al momento de que miro donde el Uchiha pelirrojo estaba aun petrificado y quebrajándose de la impresión de verle a él con una niña en brazos y a una señora a su lado-

- _**¿en qué mundo estoy?, seguro esto es un sueño, si, de nuevo estoy soñando**_–pensaba sin poder creer lo que sus negros ojos veían ante ellos, la escena de Sasori con una familia jamás pensó verla-

- **buenas tardes**–saludo la mujer de cabello negro bajando levemente la cabeza con total educación-

- **buenas tardes**–respondió con el mismo gesto Satoshi mirando luego a Sasori poco menos que pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada-

- **te las presento, ella es Saori, mi hija, tiene cuatro años, y ella es Asuka, mi esposa**–explico Sasori presentando a la que ahora era su propia familia-

- _**voy… a desmayarme a la cuenta de tres**_-pensaba aun en shock Satoshi quien se piñizco la mejilla que aquello debía ser una ilusión o un sueño, su desgracia fue que le dolió y se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto-

- **cariño, el es Satoshi**–presento Sasori al pelirrojo quien dejo su drama de petrificación y volvió a ser él mismo mirando extrañado esperando a ver qué diría aquella mujer-

- **¡Vaya! ¡Satoshi! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que hablaba Sasori de ti!**–expreso con emoción la pelinegra asombrando a Satoshi ya que jamás se espero que Sasori hablara aun de él o si lo hacía pensaba que no serian buenas cosas-

_Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que este tampoco le tenía algún rencor_

- **cariño, no me dejes mal**–pidió con la vergüenza en los ojos Sasori y un leve tic nervioso al darse cuenta de que su mujer había hablado de mas sobre él-

- **no te puede dejar más mal que esto**–expreso con ojos entrecerrados el Uchiha pelirrojo a Sasori, destruyéndosele toda la imagen de hombre serio y sin corazón que el tenia como recuerdo-

- **gracias**–agradeció irónico Sasori mirando de la misma manera, con los ojos entrecerrados, a Satoshi mientras rayitos salían de sus ojos de nuevo en un enfrentamiento de miradas-

_Esos dos tampoco cambiaban nada_

- _**Ahora comprendo porque dijo que abandono la idea de ver a mamá**_-volvió a pensar Satoshi recordando las anteriores palabras de Sasori cuando este se la encontró, después de todo estaba tranquilo, sabía que ya no le joderia mas la vida-

- **te dije que estos han sido años buenos**–respondió Sasori quien miro a su pequeña y su pequeña le abrazo con cariño juntando sus mejillas casi ahogando a su padre-

- _**si, han sido años muy buenos**_-sonrió divertido Satoshi al concordar con aquella afirmación, habían sido años buenos, donde no solo aquel pelirrojo que estaba parado en frente suyo tenía una familia

_Ahora él también tenia la suya_

- **ya tengo que irme** –hablo Satoshi sacando su celular para mirar la hora y darse cuenta de que la hora se había pasado rápidamente sin darse cuenta- **¿tan pronto?, quédate a cenar, quisiera conocer mejor al chico del que Sasori tanto me ha contado**–ofreció la esposa de Sasori con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes al poder conocer a alguien que su marido ya de antes conocía-

- **no creo que sea posible cariño, el Satoshi que ves aquí ya no es ese niño del que te conté**–expreso con una media sonrisa Sasori dejando asombrado a Satoshi por la mirada que este le dedico-

_Casi… como si sintiera orgullo_

- **es verdad** –afirmo Satoshi quien cerró los ojos de momento para abrirlos con una media sonrisa muy a su estilo- **además, salgo de viaje a Tokio ahora a las ocho, así que ya tengo que irme para registrarme y todo el asunto**–aviso recordando la hora que era y que si no se alistaba para volver, perdería el pasaje de vuelta-

- **dale mis saludos a Sakura**–pidió Sasori a Satoshi con una divertida mueca esperando una reacción de enojo de el pelirrojo quien siempre fue celoso de su madre-

_Pero esta vez era diferente_

- **ya quisieras**–sonrió con diversión el pelirrojo menor comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda con diversión a los esposos-

- **y a tu familia, tarado**–completo la frase Sasori mirando con cara de fastidio a Satoshi quien se quedo parado para tan solo verles por sobre su hombro-

- **insisto, quisieras**–sonrió de medio lado con los ojos divertidos para seguir caminando solo levantando una mano en son de despedida-

- _**no ha cambiado tanto como pensaba**_-pensó con un suspiro de fastidio Sasori, muy a pesar de que ese chico fuera maduro, seguía siendo un adolecente con las mañas genéticas que su padre, el Uchiha, le había pegado y heredado-

- **papi, ¿Quién es él?**–pregunto la pequeña pelirroja en brazos de su padre mirándolo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y una leve sonrisa de inocencia en el rostro-

- **él, mi pequeña, es alguien a quien conozco desde hace mucho tiempo** –explico sin mayor detalle Sasori a sabiendas que su pequeña hija no entendería más que eso y si lo intentaba podría llegar a malinterpretarlo- _**alguien que hubiera sido tu hermano si hubiera podido madurar antes**_-termino de pensar Sasori mirando como Satoshi desaparecía de su visual al salir de aquella plaza aun bajo la nieve que caía-

Jamás pudo olvidar a aquel pequeño, contra todo lo que deseaba, se había encariñado más de lo que creía con él, y ahora menos podía olvidarlo ya que su propia hija tenia los mismos rasgos de ese niño, aquel cabello rojo fuego y ojos negros.

_Había estropeado su primera oportunidad para ser padre_

Sin embargo, en el pecho sintió una sensación muy cálida, el saber que ese muchacho no le guardaba rencor sin duda fue la máxima expresión de madures que el pelirrojo alguna vez mostro, siempre se asombro de su capacidad para pensar, razonar y madurar, para defenderse, lo admitía, ese adolecente de tan solo 16 años era más maduro que él quien ya era un adulto formado.

_Estaba orgulloso de él, aun cuando no tenía derecho a estarlo_

- _**Sasuke Uchiha, siéntete orgulloso, y cuídalos, Satoshi es… él y Sakura son un gran tesoro, no… la familia es un gran tesoro**_–sonrió Sasori quien le dio un beso a su pequeña hija en la frente con mucha dulzura pensando en su propia familia-

_Pero la vida se encargo de darle una segunda oportunidad_

OoOoOoO

Aun era temprano, sin embargo su marido llego a primera hora con los pequeños quienes enseguida pidieron ver a su hermanito. Aquel bebe aun dormía, a su lado solo estaba la pequeña pelirrosa quien leía tranquilamente, desde que Satoshi le había ayudado a aprender a leer se devoraba los libros tal y como su hermano mayor, en cambio los pequeños jugaban entre sí con una pelota en el suelo, no hacían escándalos, aunque fueran energéticos eran obedientes, por suerte.

Miro en su regazo aquel pequeño bebe que recién había llegado al mundo alimentándose de su pecho con total tranquilidad, contrastando perfectamente su piel blanca con aquel negro cabello que había heredado de su padre.

Sintió al instante la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro, mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado sumamente sincera y ambos desviando la mirada hasta aquel pequeño que seguía tomando leche del pecho de su madre, cosa que le hizo sonreír con las mejillas rojas a la pelirrosa.

- **¿lo hacemos verdad?**–pregunto la pelirrosa recordando el plan que ella y Sasuke habían propuesto ya hace unos meses-

- **claro, ya lo habíamos hablado**–confirmo Sasuke con algo de impaciencia de saber que pasaría una vez le preguntaran "aquello" a su hijo mayor-

- **que lastima que no estaba aquí Satoshi para conocerlo**–dijo Sakura quien saco al pequeño recién nacido de su regazo, tomándolo de tal forma que su cabecita reposara en su hombro y comenzando a frotarle la espaldita-

- **creo que ya debe estar por llegar, son las ocho de la mañana, su vuelo debía estar aquí como a las cinco de la mañana**–confirmo Sasuke mirando su celular para ver la hora, sin duda tanto Sakura como él ya estaban impacientes de que Satoshi llegara-

- **¿Crees que sepa?**–pregunto con diversión Sakura recordando el complejo de adivino que el pelirrojo tenia-

- **quizá, ya lo conoces, siempre nos sorprende**–expreso con algo de diversión al recordar todas las cosas que Satoshi siempre había dicho y predicho, situaciones locas y extremas a las que él había acertado, no sería tan descabellada la idea de que otra vez acertara-

Sonrió encantado al ver a la pelirrosa mirar con aquellos hermosos ojos al pequeño y darle un beso en la cabecita mientras seguía frotándole la espaldita para sacarle los eruptos después de haber tomado leche, aquellos eran los mismos ojos que colocaba siempre que veía a uno de sus pequeños, sin duda ella era especial.

Recordó de momento cuando el pelirrojo nació y Karin ni atención le prestó, esa atención que Sakura si le colocaba a sus pequeños hijos, a todos por igual, realmente le hubiera encantado haber criado y ver crecer a Satoshi desde bebe y cuidado por ella, ahora podía hacerlo, con sus hijos más pequeños.

_Estaba feliz por ello_

- **papi, tengo hambre** –expreso con ojos de borrego la pequeña pelirrosa quien llamo la atención de su padre tomándole la manga y con su otra mano frotaba su pancita aludiendo a que estaba vacía- **es cierto, no tomamos desayuno** –recordó Sasuke sacando de un bolso que trajo un chocolate y un sándwich que previamente la pelirrosa le dijo que empacara para los pequeños- **¡Gracias!** –Exclamo feliz la pequeña tomando ambas cosas y saltando de alegría, dejando el sándwich de lado por el momento y abriendo el chocolate antes-

Típico de ella comer el postre antes de la comida

- **¿no le darás algo a Mikoto e Itachi?**–pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa mirando a sus pequeños jugar con una pelota y corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se la lanzaban-

- **parecen aun estar energéticos, cuando les de hambre se los paso**–asintió el azabache mirando con diversión a ambos pequeños, menos mal que estaban en una habitación individual, así ellos podían jugar, eran incansables, suerte que eran dos-

Sintieron unos pasos fuera de la habitación y luego la puerta abrirse. Al ver quien entro pudieron ver a aquel pelirrojo que estaban esperando entrando con los ojos cerrados y una cara de sueño que nadie en la vida le quitaría.

_Y fue cuando sintió en sus piernas dos abrazos_

Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando al suelo, encontrándose con los dos pequeños de cuatro años, de cabellos negros y divertidos ojos verdes dirigidos hasta él, luego de que estos comenzaran a tirarle de sus mangas para que caminara dentro de la habitación.

Sonrió

Esos pequeños siempre hacían eso cuando querían llamar su atención. Se agacho hasta la altura de los pequeños colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos quienes rieron ante la caricia que él les estaba dando.- **ya les dije que no tiraran de mi ropa Mikoto, Itachi** –nombro a los pequeños quienes asintieron con diversión en los ojos mirando al mayor de sus hermanos quien aun les acariciaba la cabeza- **tenemos un hermanito menor** –sonrió con alegría el pequeño pelinegro quien contaba con inocencia la noticia a su hermano mayor-** y es muy lindo** –se oyó la infantil voz de la pequeña niña, ambos hablaban bastante claro al parecer ya que ni un balbuceo salía de sus bocas-

Si, justo como soñó que sería cuando llegaba

Miro divertido la escena en que su padre estaba mirándole con aquel bultito envuelto en mantas, a su pequeña hermanita gozando en grande su chocolate, antes del sándwich como era su costumbre, y a la pelirrosa de su madre mirarle con impaciencia reflejada en los ojos.

_Ambos padres esperaban a que ese chico llegara_

- **¿y han pensado en cómo le llamaran?** –pregunto mirando divertido a sus padre quienes se miraron cómplices y sonrieron de la misma manera, de medio lado con algo de misterio- **realmente, teníamos pensado otra cosa hijo** –fue la voz de su pelirrosa madre la que hablo en tono dulce, mirando cómplice a su marido quien asintió entendiendo- **con tu madre queríamos que tu escogieras el nombre de tu hermanito menor** –dijo Sasuke quien se acerco a si pasándole al menor de sus hermanitos-Abrió ya sin mucho asombro al momento de recibir con una sonrisa a su hermanito menor recibiendo a su hermanito menor, al último de ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, la orgullosa de Sasuke, la dulce de su madre, la impaciente de su hermanita pelirrosa y la divertida de sus hermanitos pelinegros.

Volvió a sonreír

Miro a aquel bebe de cabello negro e igual que Sasuke hizo con él cuando nació, llevo una mano hasta la nariz del pequeño, logrando que este abriera levemente los ojos mostrando aquellas perlas negras donde se reflejaba el mismo, ojos llenos de ternura e inocencia los cuales le estaban conociendo por primera vez.

**ya sea como lo llamare **-sonrió Satoshi sin dejar de verse en los ojos de aquel pequeño pelinegro con una cálida sensación en el pecho-

- **entonces, ¿Cuál será su nombre?**–pregunto emocionada la pelirrosa, totalmente impaciente ante la respuesta, era tanta la tentación de colocarle un bebe al nombre que casi le dice a Sasuke que se lo colocaran ellos, apenas si podía esperar aquel momento-

- **quiero que se llame Yusuke**–respondió por fin el pelirrojo acunando a su hermanito recién nacido con una enorme y tierna sonrisa al ver al pequeño de ojos negros, tan negros como los suyos-

- **¿Yusuke…?**–pregunto con el asombro en los ojos Sasuke al escuchar aquel nombre de la boca de su propio hijo mayor-

_Aquel nombre con el que él había nacido_

- **sí, quiero se llame Yusuke, Yusuke Uchiha**–confirmo Satoshi quien tomo a su hermanito con sus dos brazos estirados y alzándolo mientras este seguía viéndole y al parecer, el pequeño bebe soltó una inconsciente sonrisa-

- **pero… ¿Por qué Satoshi?**–pregunto con una extraña sensación en el pecho Sasuke, creyendo que podría haber algún motivo especial por la que quisiera colocarle así, sabia de ante mano que Satoshi no creció con él y quizá eso podía hacerlo sentirse mal con aquel nombre-

- **yo nunca estuve destinado a llamarme Yusuke, papá, ni a usar aquel cuarto de lindos dibujos, aun así Yusuke Uchiha nació, existió, y aun ahora cuando mi nombre sea Satoshi, no quiero dejar que la existencia de esa presencia se desvanezca, así que quiero que él tengo el nombre que yo no pude portar y use aquel cuarto que siempre fue de él** –explico con una enorme sonrisa el pelirrojo asombrando de lleno a su padre quien jamás se espero aquella explicación tan simple y sincera de parte de su hijo-  
><em><br>Una segunda oportunidad para que esta vez el pudiera criar a Yusuke como siempre debió haber sido_

- **es muy dulce de tu parte Satoshi**–animo la pelirrosa madre al muchacho de cabellos rojos a sabiendas de que era demasiado blanco en el alma como para poder odiar a alguien sin un fuerte motivo, sabia lo mucho que aquel nombre significaba mucho para él y que por ello se lo coloco a su hermanito-

- **siendo así… bienvenido de nuevo a la familia**–dijo Sasuke quien tomo al pequeño recién nacido alzándolo logrando, al igual que el pelirrojo, verse reflejado en aquellos ojos negros tan profundos como los de ambos-

- **¡Satoshi vamos a jugar!**–pidió con un tono de voz bastante elevado la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes quien se había parado entre su padre y el pelirrojo logrando pasar desapercibida hasta ese momento-

- **¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperen niños! Apenas vengo llegando, denme un descanso**–pedía con una nerviosa sonrisa el pelirrojo y un azul adornando su frente a sabiendas de que cuando jugaba con ellos terminaba con secuelas físicas en el cuerpo o traumáticas sicológicamente por lo que ellos le hacían jugar-

- **¡Queremos jugar!**–escucharon la voz del pequeño Itachi atrás de Satoshi usando sus brazos intentando empujarle para que este tomara rumbo-

- **¡Ven!**–exclamo la pequeña Mikoto quien tomo las manos de su hermano mayor, jalándolo y guiando el camino haciendo avanzar al pelirrojo con ayuda de su hermano gemelo-

- **chicos… no me hagan esto, tengo sueño…**-se iba quejando el pelirrojo por el pasillo donde era guiado, empujado por Itachi y jalado por Mikoto para que este les acompañara hasta los juegos que estaban fuera del hospital-

- **así que se llama Yusuke**–sonrió la pequeña pelirrosa de ojos negros quien estiro sus brazos pidiendo poder tomar al recién nacido, y claro, Sasuke se lo entrego sin mayor protesto-

- **fue un lindo detalle de Satoshi**–sonrió Sakura al ver a su marido mirándole con una extraña mirada de orgullo reflejada en sus ojos-

- **si, y tiene razón, el nunca fue Yusuke, siempre fue Satoshi, tu hijo Sakura**–acepto Sasuke quien se paro frente a la pelirrosa con una cálida mirada, ese chico de cabellos rojos era todo y más de lo que siempre quiso que su hijo fuera-

_Era su orgullo_

- **nuestro hijo**–menciono Sakura al segundo de que el azabache se agacho para darle un beso de pico a la pelirrosa quien quedo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados completamente feliz-

- **¡No se den besos en frente de dos niños pequeños! ¡No solo me traumaran a mí sino que al pobre Yusuke!**–se quejo la pequeña pelirrosa quien miraba a sus padres con las mejillas rojas y le tapo con una mano los ojos al recién nacido para, según ella, no "ver cosas que a su edad no debería"-

Ambos comenzaron a reír sumamente divertidos ante las ocurrencia de la pequeña pelirrosa, sin duda era igual a su hermano mayor, solo que sin los traumas, pero era muy cómica a parte de inteligente. Los pequeños, eran un caso, traviesos por donde se les mirara, energéticos sin duda alguna.

Pero todo esto Satoshi ya lo sabía, lo había vivido incluso antes de lo que sus padres creían

Solo le faltaba ver la personalidad del pequeño Yusuke ya que ni él la conocía

Hasta allí llegaron siempre sus sueños, solo conocía su vida hasta ese momento, después todo sería un misterio y quería vivir la vida de la mejor manera posible

_**Aunque con sus dos hermanitos ya le bastaba la vida para cansarse de jugar**_


	41. Epilogo

_Esta es la ultima vez que saludare en este fic _

_Lo admito, me entristece terminar este fic, pero no hare segunda temporada porque se por experiencia que no son muy buenas _

_Aqui les dejo la ultima de las contys, el tan esperado Epilogo _

_De verdad, espero que les guste_

* * *

><p>- <strong>¡Termine!<strong>–exclamo feliz la pequeña de ahora 10 años colocándose de pie desde la silla del escritorio de su hermano y levantando su cuaderno con una hermosa sonrisa-

- **espero que hayas entendido, sino, puedo explicártelo de nuevo**–ofreció el pelirrojo quien sabia que a su hermanita a pesar de ser bastante inteligente, como a todo niño habían cosas que le costaba entender de la escuela, sobre todo cuando avanzas en los grados-

- **no, intentare hacer el resto yo sola, no quiero interrumpir mas tus estudios de la universidad**–sonrió de manera dulce la pequeña pelirrosa de ojos negros con agradecimiento para su hermano, sabia lo muy ocupado que estaba en sus estudios y aun así siempre podía contar con él-

- **está bien, pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes pedírmela**–dijo Satoshi con una enorme sonrisa a su hermanita, después de todo para él jamás fue molestia ayudarle a estudiar-

- **¡Mikoto! ¡Itachi!**–Escucharon el tremendo grito de la pelirrosa madre de ambos sacándole una tremenda gota a ambos al escuchar aquel rugido de furia-

- **¿crees que mamá ya se dio cuenta de que Mikoto e Itachi estaban usando la ropa, zapatos y maquillaje de ambos para jugar a que eran adultos?**–pregunto Hana al haber escuchado ese grito y luego los pasos acelerados de su madre corriendo por el pasillo, seguramente, en busca de a quienes llamo-

- **yo creo que si…**-suspiro Satoshi llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza resignado a que sus pequeños hermanitos jamás entenderían lo de no hacer enojar a su madre- adelante –respondió con voz neutra al escuchar tres golpes suaves en la puerta de su habitación-

- **chicos, ¿de casualidad han visto a esos dos pequeños demonios ambulantes?**–pregunto la pelirrosa con una hermosa sonrisa y muchas venitas en su cabeza, venitas que también adornaban sus puños junto al tic nervioso que había aparecido en sus dos cejas-

- **no mami, Satoshi me estaba ayudando con unos problemas de matemáticas que no entendía**–negó con nerviosismo la pelirrosa menor pensando en que esa sonrisa era la más falsa que alguna vez logro ver en alguien en lo que llevaba de vida-

- **y yo estoy terminando unos encargos que Temaru me mando para el festival de esta noche en la universidad **–termino de explicar Satoshi cruzándose de brazos aun en su asiento de escritorio-

- **siendo el caso, los dejo tranquilos chicos** –volvió a hablar en tono calmo y con una hermosa sonrisa la pelirrosa dándole la espalda a sus hijos mayores, suspirando y de nuevo tomando aire- **¡Salgan de donde estén niños!**–volvió a gritar con tono de furia y llamas rodeándole, logrando que a ambos chicos se les helara la sangre de solo pensar en lo que su madre le haría a sus pobres dos hermanitos-

- **¿Qué le paso a mami?**–pregunto un pequeño de cabellos y ojos negros apareciendo en la puerta mientras caminaba arrastrando un hermoso conejo blanco dándole todo el aspecto e inocencia que un niño de cuatro años demostraba-

- **es algo bipolar, no te preocupes Yusuke**–sonrió la hermana pelirrosa de este dejándole poco menos que con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza-

- **¿bipolar?**–pregunto aun desde la puerta el pequeño llevándose un dedo a la boca intentando entender lo que su hermana le decía-

- **quiere decir que es normal en mamá actuar de esa forma, sobre todo cuando estropean sus cosas, por eso tu jamás le desobedezcas**–advirtió con una hermosa y a la vez nerviosa sonrisa la pequeña pelirrosa abrazando con un escalofrió su cuaderno a sabiendas de lo frenética que su madre era cuando se enojaba-

- **espero que aprendan de una vez a no sacar las cosas de mis padres sin permiso chicos**–hablo el pelirrojo al aire, cerrando los ojos y aun con los brazos cruzados-

_Los ojos de dos muchachos se volvieron cuadraditos ante aquella indirecta tan directa_

- **perdón**–escucharon dos voces simultaneas mientras de detrás del escritorio salían ambos pequeños de ojos verdes con una traviesa sonrisa-

- **prometemos para la próxima no dejar un desastre**–prometió con las manos juntas la pequeña de ojos verdes mientras su hermano gemelo asentía varias veces dándole la razón-

- **eso espero, si mamá se entera que usan la ventilación para llegar aquí y esconderse de ella cada que se coloca frenética me va a tocar a mi también**–les informo Satoshi levantando un dedo para que por una vez le hicieran caso, se había salvado ya de demasiadas escondiendo a esos chicos-

_La suerte no dura para siempre_

- **¡Entonces es así como escapan de mi!**–escucharon la voz furiosa de la madre de todos desde la entrada, haciendo que los ojos de ambos ojijades se volvieran cuadraditos y se abrazaran con temor extremo mientras los dos mayores giraban sus cuellos con los mismos ojos cuadrados para ver a su madre aun envuelta en llamas, momento en que los cuatro hermanos comenzaron a sudar frio-

- **ma-mamá**–hablo con miedo la pelirrosa quien enseguida se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor de la misma manera que los pequeños ojijades se escondieron tras él-

- **y encima, tu sabias de esto Hana**–reclamo Sakura mirando a la pelirrosa a quien se le coloreo de azul la frente mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas como cascaditas y luego se volvió a esconder tras Satoshi en modo chibi-

- **no nos hagas daño, somos tus adorados hijos**–volvieron a hablar al unisonó los gemelos ya que Satoshi no estaba en condiciones morales de defenderles, el que estaba al frente poco le faltaba para salir corriendo y tirarse de la ventana en un desesperado intento de correr de las asesinas manos de su madre-

- **bien mis adorados hijos, como madre debo enseñarles que no deben desobedecer o habrán consecuencias ¡Una de ellas es esta!**–Grito Sakura quien se acerco a zancadas a sus hijos levantando las mangas de su ropa y empuñando sus manos dirigidos hasta ellos-

- **¡AAAHH!**–gritaron los cuatro hermanos abrazándose con fuerza dominados por el terror común que su madre provocaba en ellos-

- **no sabía que las personas podían doblarse así**–comento divertido el pequeño pelinegro quien era el único de los hermanos quien veía divertido la escena de la masacre de sus hermanos con sus inocentes ojos-

- **ven aquí Yusuke, esto es demasiada violencia para tus pequeños ojos**–pronuncio el padre de la familia tomando en brazos al menor y sacándolo de lo que ahora se podía confundir fácilmente con un campo de batalla o una zona de tortura que era en lo que se había transformado la habitación del pelirrojo-

- **mami tiene fuerza**–exclamo con divertida inocencia el pequeño de ojos negros pensando en que todo aquello era un simple juego-

- **hijo, te recomiendo nunca hacer enojar a tu madre**–menciono Sasuke revolviendo el cabello del pequeño de ojos negros como acostumbraba hacer con todos sus hijos-

- **está bien**–acepto Yusuke con una inmensa sonrisa y obedientes ojos a lo que su padre le decía-

_El sonido del timbre llamo la atención de ambos padres de ojos_

OoOoOoO

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, seguramente una de las empleadas había abierto. Al llegar al recibidor pudo darse cuenta de que entrando, habían tres personas, dos rubios y una peliplata. Vio a su hijo inquietarse y pedirle bajar de sus brazos con una sonrisa solamente para poder ir a saludar a esos chicos que recién entraban.

- **¡hola!**–Saludo sonriendo el pequeño pelinegro parándose al frente de los amigos de su hermano mayor-

- **¡Hola Yusuke!**–saludo con los ojos brillantes de ternura la peliplata quien se agacho a abrazar al pequeño con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa infantil mientras este solo se dejaba querer-

- **buenas tardes tío Sasuke**–saludaron ambos rubios pasando por alto aquella escena tan típica de la peliplata cuando veía al pequeño hermano de su novio-

- **hola chicos, pensé que llegarían más tarde por Satoshi**–afirmo con extrañeza el azabache mirando el reloj que marcaba las tres de la tarde y según su hijo mayor le había dicho, pasarían por él como a las cinco de la tarde-

- **si, sucede que necesitaremos antes la ayuda de Satoshi en la universidad, porque…**-iba a explicar Minato cuando un tremendo estruendo saco a todos de onda, mirándose entre sí intentando adivinar que había sido tan fuerte ruido-

El sonido de alguien rodando por la escalera

- **creo que es mejor que se lo lleven cuando aun está con vida**–expreso con algo de fastidio el azabache llevándose una mano a la cadera y la otra a la cintura revolviéndose el cabello-

Se miraron entre sí confusos, el momento de escuchar otro estruendo igual de fuerte fue cuando decidieron entrar en la mansión para entender que era lo que ocurría. Sus ojos se volvieron completos platos cuando vieron tirado al final de las escaleras al pelirrojo que venían a buscar, boca abajo sin saber si había muerto o estaba inconsciente y sobre él, la pequeña pelirrosa que le seguía, estando sobre este con ojos de espiral girando en todo su esplendor.

Las sospechas de que Satoshi estaba vivo se confirmaron cuando por la escalera apareció otro pequeño, este de cabello negro corto, rodando por la escalera y cayendo sobre sus hermanos que hicieron de colchón, y sacándoles un quejido de dolor tanto a Hana como a Satoshi, y seguidito de Itachi, apareció Mikoto aterrizando sobre sus tres hermanos.

_Solo que él pobre pelirrojo no había tenido quien le hiciera de colchón antes_

Miraron arriba y al divisar a cierta pelirrosa con cara de demonio y caminando a grandes zancadas, bajando la escalara, fue el motivo por el cual dedujeron, los hermanos Uchiha habían quedado en tal estado.

- **¡Satoshi!**–grito asustada la peliplata quien salió corriendo, colocándose de rodillas frente a su novio para ver si este aun estaba con vida-

- **hola chicos**–sonrió dulce Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas al percatarse de que los pequeños Uzumaki y Yuuki habían sido testigos de su ira y habían visto su lado "impaciente" como ella lo llamaba o "demoniaco" según sus hijos-

- **ho-hola**–saludaron nervioso los rubios dándose cuenta de que las quejas de Satoshi sobre la fuerza de su madre no eran tan descabelladas como este las contaba-

- **tío Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora para que tía Sakura este así?**–le pregunto al oído Minato con el rostro pálido temiendo no hacer algún comentario y meter la pata, sería un idiota, pero en todos esos años había aprendido a preguntar y pensar un poco mas antes de hablar-

- **Mikoto e Itachi de nuevo arruinaron nuestra ropa**–respondió Sasuke con un enorme suspiro ya habiéndosele hecho habitual aquella escena, todo por causa de sus dos pequeños e inquietos niños-

- **Satoshi, ¿estás vivo aun?, amorcito respóndeme**–pedía la peliplata picando al pelirrojo quien ya no se movía ni quejaba de tener a sus hermanitos sobre él, dando la completa impresión de que estaba muerto-

- _**sobrevivió a una neumonía mortal a los 5 años, sobrevivió al choque de un bus a los 10 años, sobrevivió a un atropello cuando tenía 14 años, creo que Sakura es peor que todo eso junto, Satoshi con suerte llegara a cumplir 21 años**_–pensó con algo de diversión Sasuke al ver como sus hijos ya comenzaban a reaccionar y se sentaban en el suelo, Satoshi quien se veía el más golpeado ayudado por la peliplata-

- **me dolió…**-se quejo con expresión de sufrimiento el pelirrojo quien se sobaba la nariz ya que al caer de lleno por la escalera, esa fue la parte donde más fuerte sufrió el golpe-

- **¿oí quejas?**–pregunto con ojos de demonio nuevamente Sakura tronando sus dedos y haciendo palidecer desde a sus hijos hasta a los hermanos rubios quienes tragaron grueso y hacer sonreír nerviosa a la peliplata-

- **n-no**–respondieron al unisonó todos los hermanos negando fuertemente con la cabeza, solo que Satoshi paro volviéndose a sobar la nariz al encontrarse con que le seguía doliendo-

- **sana, sana, ya sano**–dijo Yuuki con una divertida expresión habiendo, con dos dedos, sobado la nariz del pelirrojo con cuidado-

- **Yuuki, eso sirve con los niños de kínder**–se quejo con ojos entrecerrados Satoshi mirando como sonreía divertida la peliplata, aun cuando eran novios, el complejo de niña inocente de esta todavía le desconcertaba de cierta manera, ya que a pesar de tener ahora 16 años, seguía comportándose de 10 años la mayoría del tiempo-

- **entonces así**–pronuncio la peliplata quien luego se acerco al rostro del pelirrojo dándole un beso en la nariz, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas rojas igual que a todos-

_Pero en otras ocasiones sacaba su lado incitante_

- **al parecer eso si sirve**–bromeo divertido Sasuke quien se había agachado detrás de Yusuke para cubrirle los ojos al pequeño-

- **¡Quiero ver!**–se quejo el pelinegro menor intentando con sus manos sacar las de su padre de sus ojos-

- **eres muy pequeño para ver esto hijo**–explico Sasuke con una divertida sonrisa al ver la situación de su hijo mayor y luego ver a su pequeño hijo-

- **¡No soy pequeño! ¡Ya tengo 4 años! ¡Soy grande! ¡Soy grande!**–se quejaba Yusuke pataleando y luego cruzándose de brazos en forma de reproche como buen Uchiha que era-

- **oye teme reacciona, ni que nunca hubieras besado a Yuuki**-se burlo riendo a todo lo que sus pulmones daban Minato, después de todo, desde que le dieron esa tremenda tunda por confesar que eran novios, ya no les preocupaba que les vieran besándose en público, fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta del complejo de pedófilo de "Satoshi asaltacunas", como muchos en la universidad le apodaron al enterarse que salía con una chica de apenas 16 años-

_Aunque él sabía muy bien medirse hasta donde llegar con su pequeña novia_

- **¡Usurantokachi cállate!** –Se quejo Satoshi con el rostro igual de rojo que su cabello para caminar a grandes zancadas hasta su amigo de cabello rubio- **¿Quién es más fuerte?, ¿Tía Sakura o tu suegro?** –le pregunto la pequeña rubia con diversión al pelirrojo susurrándole al oído por obvias razones, no arriesgaría su pellejo ante su tía pelirrosada- **lejos… mi mamá** –respondió en el mismo susurro mirando de reojo a su madre con la frente levemente coloreada de azul y un intenso pálido apoderándose de su rostro- **por cierto, ¿no es muy temprano para que estén aquí?**–pregunto recién dándose cuenta del detalle de la hora, sobre todo cuando hablaba de su amigo rubio el rey de la impuntualidad-

- **sucede que quien iba a hacer de cajero cobrando las entradas no va a poder ir porque le surgió una emergencia, y como tu estudias negocios todos decidieron colocarte a ti cobrando las entradas, así que tienes que llegar antes de que empiece el festival**–se explico divertido el rubio, divertido y orgulloso ya que le joderia la vida a su amigo, sabiendo muy bien que Satoshi odiaba cobrar dinero y mucho mas lo jodia porque le estropeo la tarde con su noviecita a su amigo-

- **¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso significa que no disfrutare nada del festival!**–se quejo el pelirrojo con un aura tan maligna que realmente hasta competencia le hacía a la de Sakura cuando estaba furiosa, tanto que Minato se escondió tras su pequeña hermana rubia y solo asomo su cara-

- **cosas de oficio mi estimado amigo**–sonrió nervioso Minato quien volvió a palidecer y esconderse tras Minako por la cara de demonio de Satoshi, ahora hasta la pobre Minako temblaba de miedo al ser el escudo de su hermano y ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, solo era una simple mortal a la que Temaru, su novio, había invitado-

- **los matare por esto, a ti por ofrecerme y a Temaru por aceptar**–descubrió enseguida el pelirrojo dejando a Minato con la expresión de miedo más grande que alguna vez en su vida había puesto, no podía creerlo lo inteligente que Satoshi era como para descubrirlo así de simple, lo de Temaru era obvio pues él estaba en el comité organizador, pero de él nada-

- **te acompañare, tranquilo Satoshi**–ofreció Yuuki quien abrazo por el brazo a su novio en defensa de su amigo rubio ya que sabía que Satoshi era perfectamente capaz de matar a su amigo-

- **hmp**–acepto Satoshi con un tic nervioso ya que Yuuki le había salvado el pellejo a Minato y con las mejillas rojas porque Yuuki le estaba abrazando el brazo y pegando mucho su cuerpo a su brazo-

- **solo no hagan maldades en público, que no les pase lo que a Minato con su novia**–bromeo intentando calmar los ánimos Minako logrando hacer reír a Satoshi y Yuuki, además claro de Sakura y Sasuke ya que hasta ellos se enteraron de cómo descubrieron a Minato haciendo cosas indebidas en los baños de la universidad-

- **¡Eso no era necesario!**–se quejo el rubio de ojos perlados con su hermana recordándole aquel fatídico incidente, donde le dieron una paliza incluso peor que al pelirrojo Uchiha por andar con las hormonas revolucionadas-

- **al menos te libraste del rumor que decía que tu y Satoshi eran pareja**–recordó la peliplata logrando que las frente de Satoshi y Minato se colorearan de un intenso azul, tanto que ni sus ojos se les veían bajo el color azul-

Ese rumor con el que todos les molestaban a sus 19 años y recién entrando a la universidad por andar juntos de arriba para abajo fue el verdadero motivo por el cual Satoshi acepto comenzar a llevar a Yuuki a su universidad a pesar de que ella en ese entonces aun estaba en secundaria, ganándose el apodo de "asaltacunas" aunque no le molestaba, era mejor que se rumoreara a que era gay, y claro, con la metida de Minato el año siguiente comenzaron a molestar mas al Uzumaki que a él.

- **Yuuki… no ayudes**–pidió con la frente al recordar como los molestaban antes de que presentara a Yuuki a sus amigos, claro que tuvo que explicárselo a ella ya que fue extraño que de un día para a otro él le prohibiera ir y luego se lo pidiera-

Por eso Yuuki siempre le molestaba recordándoselo cada que podía

Ni se molestaba en todo caso, él le dejo muy en claro lo hombre que podía llegar a ser

_Sonrió de medio lado ante ese pensamiento_

- **¿puedes aprovechar de irme a dejar a casa de Hiroki?**–Pregunto la hermanita pelirrosa de este mirándole con ojos de borrego-

- **¿Por qué?**–pregunto con un enorme tic nervioso en la ceja Satoshi quien abría y cerraba los puños en son de desesperación, de hermano sobre protector era el mejor, sobre todo porque las mejillas de su hermanita siempre se sonrojaban cuando veía al Uzumaki menor-

- **porque tengo que irle a entregar la parte de la tarea grupal de matemáticas que me ayudaste a hacer e Inoichi también va a ir para ir a dejar la otra mitad**–respondió con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña, recordando en que los tres iban en el mismo grado, sabiendo que con esa excusa su hermano no podía quejarse-

- **sin reclamos y llévala**–escucho a su madre ordenarle dejándole con una gota en la cabeza y soltando un suspiro enorme ya que tenía pensado negarse y su madre se lo impidió-

_Y en caso de que su hermano no aceptara, siempre su madre le apoyaba_

- **está bien**–acepto de no muy buena gana Satoshi, su hermanita era su consentida, a él no le gustaba dejarla caminar por ahí sola en la calle, pero menos le gustaba llevarla en su propio auto a la boca del lobo-

_Por boca del lobo él se refería a la casa de los Uzumaki_

- **cuídense chicos, y no vuelvan tan tarde, sobre todo tu Yuuki si quieres llegar a vestir de novia**–recordó con una carcajada Sakura a la peliplata, recordando que en su matrimonio casi matan a su pobre hijo solamente porque Yuuki quería vestir de novia con la ayuda de Satoshi-

- **¡Tía Sakura!**–se quejo la peliplata quien luego fue empujada a caminar por la rubia de ojos perlados y al pelirrojo lo empujaba el rubio de ojos perlados en son de que ya se fueran o llegarían tarde-

- **hazle juicio a mi madre, apenas si sobreviví cuando le dijimos que éramos novios**–pidió con ojos de borrego Satoshi, mientras sus padres escuchaban cada vez más lejos la voz del pelirrojo, las risas de Minako, Minato y Hana, y pronto la puerta cerrarse-

- _**Yuuki no vivirá para vestir de novia, el día que Satoshi se lo pida, Shin lo asesinara**_–suspiro Sasuke con un pesado presentimiento de que tendría que ir comprando luego una bóveda en el cementerio para su hijo cuando este quisiera comprarle un anillo a la peliplata-

- **¿quieres jugar a los novios con los trajes que vimos en el armario de mamá?**–Pregunto Itachi a su hermanita acomodándose el cabello haciéndose el completo galán, gesto que le salía sumamente natural ya que lo había heredado de su padre y su hermano-

- **¡Claro!**–Acepto con ojos soñadores la pequeña Mikoto imaginándose con un vestido así de hermoso puesto, solo debía recortar un poco el vestido de su madre y le quedaría perfecto a su parecer-

- **¡No toquen mi vestido par de demonios ambulantes!**–salió corriendo Sakura tras sus pequeño hijos cuando estos estaban subiendo la escalera, ya habían arruinado muchas veces todo su guardarropa y había solo logrado salvar algunas prendas, entre ellas sus trajes de novios-

_¡Esos pequeños inquietos no destrozarían su vestido!_

- **¿novios?**–pregunto el pequeño pelinegro a su padre al verse solo con el de nuevo en el salón principal para luego pegar un enorme bostezo-

- **si Yusuke, novios, ya entenderás algún día**–afirmo Sasuke quien volvió a tomar en brazos al pequeño pelinegro, quien dejo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y le abrazo por el cuello para afirmarse-

- **está bien**–susurro adormilado el pequeño quien solo sintió como era cargado por su padre quien comenzó a caminar cuando este cerró los ojos-

Sonrió con ternura, ese pequeño era más tranquilo, se parecía mucho en actitud a su hermano Satoshi, según Sakura, a los 4 años, Satoshi era igual de tranquilo y obediente que Yusuke.  
><em><br>Tanto que respetaba mucho la hora de la siesta_

Siguió caminando, subiendo la escalera para luego abrir una puerta. Al entrar diviso aquella habitación grande, la cual tenía una cama, paredes de un color celeste muy suave, dibujos de nubes y autitos pintados en aquel tenue color celeste y un estante repleto de entrar al cuarto, se acerco con el pequeño niño en brazos hasta la cama, donde le dejo, acomodo y cobijo sin que este se diera cuenta de que su padre le había acostado en su camita.

Como dejo la puerta abierta, pudo escuchar pronto los gritos y pasos acelerados de sus dos hijos gemelos corriendo con algo blanco, lo cual reconoció como el vestido de novia de Sakura, en sus manos y pronto ver pasar por la puerta a la propia Sakura quien les perseguía con intenciones homicidas.

_Miro a su pequeño quien no había siquiera despertado y soltó una leve carcajada._

- **buenas noches hijo**–susurro aquel hombre de ojos negros mirando enternecidamente al pequeño depositando un beso en la cabeza de este-

Se acerco a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, aplacando el sol de verano, y darle un ambiente más tranquilo a su pequeño. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír y cruzarse de brazos divertido viendo la escena que abajo se protagonizaba.

Frente a aquel automóvil rojo estacionado en el patio de su mansión, estaba su hijo mayor quien parecía fastidiado y movía la mano haciendo como que hablaba mientras el rubio le peleaba quizá porque cosa mientras ambas chicas, la rubia y la de cabello plata, les separaban para evitar que se masacraran, todo bajo los divertidos ojos de la pequeña pelirrosa.

Pudo ver cuando ambas chicas les separaron lo suficiente para hacerlos entrar por fin al auto, Satoshi en el asiento del piloto, Yuuki de copiloto, atrás Minato, seguido de Minako y a la ventana iba Hana aun risueña.

Miro a ese hombre que ahora conducía aquel automóvil

- **cuídate y diviértete, hijo**–susurro para sí mismo mirando el automóvil de Satoshi partir, cerrando las cortinas de la habitación del pequeño pelinegro para caminar hasta la entrada y darse vuelta tan solo un instante-

Miro a ese pequeño que dormía plácidamente en su cuarto

- **que descanses, hijo**–volvió a pronunciar Sasuke dejando junta la puerta del cuarto de Yusuke y comenzar a caminar en busca de salvar la integridad física de sus otros dos hijos y salvar la integridad emocional de su esposa al ver verse estropear aquel vestido que significaba tanto para ambos-

Si, estaba orgulloso

Completamente orgulloso de cómo todo había cambiado en aquellos diez años desde que encontró a Satoshi

Completamente orgulloso de jamás haber dejado de buscar a Satoshi

Orgulloso de que su vida se haya cruzado con aquella pelirrosa

Estaba completamente orgulloso de cuanto había crecido su primogénito

Completamente orgulloso de ver a aquel pelirrojo como ahora todo un hombre

De ver a la pequeña pelirrosa crecer como toda una señorita

De poder ver a aquellos dos pequeños meterse en problemas fueran cuales fueran

Y estaba orgulloso de aquel pequeño que ahora portaba el nombre de Yusuke

_**Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento volvió a ser el hombre más orgulloso del planeta**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo, me esmere en hacerlo ^^<em>

_Tampoco esten tan, TAN tristes, para quienes me siguen, acabo de subir otro fic que apenas si tiene el prologo, a pesar de eso ya tengo algunos comentarios asi que me animare a subir luego un capitulo_

_Nuevamente gracias a todos quienes leyeron mi historia y el doble de gracias a quienes me comentaron_

_Y el triple a quienes siempre me comentaron xD_

_Bien, este es el final, los vere en otro fic si es que deciden seguirlo_

_¡Bye! ^^_


End file.
